Espionaje DMHrGr
by lolahermione
Summary: La batalla final terminó, Harry Potter ganó pero quedó mortalmente herido, Ron Weasley ha desaparecido y Hermione Granger se alejó del mundo mágico... Draco Malfoy, una misión, ¿Podrá Draco convencer a Hermione para ahora salvar ellos al mundo mágico?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal!! Bueno acá traje un nuevo FF, hace muy poco termine de leer un libro que me encantó y como soy de esas locas que les gusta mezclar un poco las cosas, se me ocurrió usar un poco la trama del libro que leí que se llama "El Ocho" pero con mis parejas preferidas, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, tal vez no les agrade la idea, pero me gustaria que me digan ¿que les parció? Desde ya muchas gracias a todas/os...**

_**Espionaje…**_

Capitulo 1: El relato…

Una fría mañana de Abril, en una mansión tipo gótica, en las afueras de Londres un muchacho rubio de 18 años se encontraba sentado con una carta en su mano derecha, y una copa de coñac en su izquierda, sus iris de un color gris profundo estaban clavados en la ventana de su recamara, no miraba nada en particular, el día estaba nublado, se aproximaba una tormenta, pero a simple vista cualquiera que lo miraba se daba cuenta que la tormenta estaba dentro de ese joven muchacho. La noche anterior recibió una carta, y en cuanto la leyó se quedó sentado al lado de su ventana durante toda la noche, pensando y meditando, allí en sus manos estaba las pruebas que estaba esperando. Mientras que su mente recordaba la guerra que hacia un año atrás se llevo a cabo en el mundo mágico, donde el niño que sobrevivió salio victorioso derrotando a Lord Voldemort. Trayendo paz tanto para su mundo como el mundo muggle.

Pero no todo era lo que parecía, los últimos reportes decían que Harry Potter luego de la batalla cayó en un coma profundo, su fiel amigo Ronald Weasley estaba desaparecido y no había rastros de Hermione Granger.

Si bien a último momento el se paso al bando ganador todavía se despertaba por las noches sudando frió y temblando, el jamás llego a matar a nadie, pero si presencio torturas, violaciones, y matanzas. Aun no se podía borrar de su mente los rostros de las victimas de su padre, los gritos de las mujeres pidiendo piedad los despertaban por la noche una y otra vez.

Y ahora luego de un año recibía una carta del profesor Dumbledore pidiendo su ayuda, ¿Qué hacer? Ya muchas veces ayudó a la orden del fénix a reclutar a los mortifagos prófugos, pero aun quedaban varios sueltos que se revelaban y continuaban fieles a los pensamientos de su mentor el Señor Tenebroso, entre ellos estaba su padre, Lucius Malfoy. La decepción de su padre al verlo luchar en la batalla final junto con la orden del fénix fue tanta que estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero cuando estaba por llegarle la maldición asesina su quería madre se interpuso entre él y su padre, terminando así la vida de Narcissa Black. Desde ese día juro que mataría a su padre sin importarle el costo. Pero Lucius Malfoy como buena serpiente era astuto y hacia más de un año que no se lo veía.

Pero ahora en esa carta que tenía en su mano derecha estaba la prueba de que su padre había retomado sus viejas costumbres, un pueblo muggle fue completamente destruido y sobre este estaba la marca tenebrosa. Él sabía que los mortifagos se estaban reagrupando y no sabía en que momento volverían a atacar.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por que alguien se había aparecido en la habitación.

- Amo perdone a Lisa que lo interrumpa señor, pero ha llegado una visita para usted, se encuentra en la sala – dijo la pequeña elfa domestica.

Draco Malfoy miró unos segundos a su elfina y asintió.

- Dígale que ya bajo y ofrézcale algo de tomar – ordenó.

- Como usted diga amo.

Y desapareció con un plop de la habitación del muchacho.

Draco suspiro profundamente dejó la copa de coñac sobre una hermosa mesita de caoba y salió al encuentro de la visita.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con un hombre de entrada edad, levaba una larga túnica azul oscuro con pequeños detalles en plateado, sus ojos de azul profundo se escondían detrás de unos anteojos con forma de media luna.

Albus Dumbledore noto la presencia de su ex alumno y volteo a verlo.

- Buenos días joven Malfoy – saludo el anciano.

- Buenos días profesor Dumbledore –respondió educadamente el rubio- por favor por que no toma asiento –ofreció.

Los dos tomaron asiento uno frente del otro en la hermosa sala de la mansión Malfoy, a los pocos minutos la elfina lisa sirvió un poco de té y luego se retiro de la sala.

- Profesor me sorprendió mucho su carta. – dijo Draco rompiendo el breve silencio.

- Ya veo, aunque se preguntara el por que de tanta urgencia ¿no es así?

- La verdad si, no logro entender aun que es lo que quiere de mi.

- Draco realmente es muy importante lo que le voy a contar y necesito su ayuda, creo que es usted es la única persona de confianza a la que le encargaría esta misión.

- Digamos que usted no pone mucho en su carta profesor, sabe que lo ayudare, y sabe que lo único que quiero es que el asesino de mí madre pague su castigo.

- Si lo se, así que me da su palabra de aceptar la misión, pase lo que pase, escuche lo que escuche.

- Si se la doy profesor, pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Bien, para esta misión usted no trabajara solo, necesito que encuentre a una persona para poder llevarla a cabo.

- ¿Quién es esa persona? –preguntó Draco.

- Hermione Granger –dijo el profesor, luego hizo silencio para ver la reacción del muchacho.

- Disculpe profesor ha dicho ¿Hermione Granger?

- Si la señorita Granger es de vital importancia en esta misión.

- No creo que yo sea la persona indicada –sentencio Draco- además por lo que se ella desapareció del mundo mágico y nadie sabe donde esta.

- Bueno en realidad si se donde esta, y usted se encargara de buscarla y convencerla, por lo que investigue la señorita Granger vive como una muggle normal, se ha cambiado el nombre, actualmente trabaja para una compañía de informática.

- ¿Una que? –pregunto Draco confundido

- la verdad no se mucho de lo que trabaja, y se que tiene que ver con algo sobre esas cosas muggles que las llaman computadoras, o algo parecido, pero en fin eso no va al caso. Ella es fundamental –reiteró Dumbledore- pero antes de seguir ¿acepta?

Draco lo medito un poco, la verdad era que no le agradaba mucho encontrar y convencer a la sabelotodo Granger, pero si a través de ella podría llegar a su padre lo haría.

- Acepto profesor.

- Sabía que no me iba a defraudar. Bien antes que nada necesito contarle un par de cosas y présteme mucha atención – el profesor tomo un poco de té antes de continuar, se acomodo en la silla y comenzó su relato.

El relato del profesor Dumbledore.

En la primavera de 1790 en la Abadia de Montglane, Francia. Todas las mañanas las monjas se desplazaban por la niebla oscura que rodeaba el valle y, en mudas parejas, se dirigían hacia el sonido de la grave campana que llamaba desde las colinas.

Designaban a esa primavera _"Le Printemps Sanglant", la primavera sangrienta_. Los cerezos habían florecido temprano, mucho antes de que se derritieran las nieves de las altas cumbres. Sus frágiles ramas caían hacia la tierra por el peso de los capullos rojos y húmedos. Algunos consideraron esa floración prematura como un buen augurio, símbolo de renacimiento tras el prolongado y cruel invierno.

En lo más alto del valle, la abadía de Montglane erigía como un descomunal saliente rocoso en la cima de la montaña. Hacía casi mil años que la estructura crecida a una fortaleza no había sido tocada por el mundo exterior. Estaba formada por seis o siete capas de pared construidas una sobre otra. Con el correr de los siglos, a medida que las piedras originales se desgastaron, se instalaron nuevas paredes en el exterior de las antiguas, provistas de contrafuertes suspendidos. El resultado fue una melancólica mezcolanza arquitectónica cuyo aspecto dio pábulo a los rumores sobre el lugar. La abadía era la más vieja estructura eclesiástica de Francia que permanecía intacta y contenía una antigua maldición que muy pronto se reavivaría. A medida que la ronca campana retumbaba en el valle, una tras otra las monjas que aún quedaban desviaban la mirada de sus labores, dejaban a un lado azadas y rastrillos y cruzaban las largas y simétricas filas de cerezos para ascender por el escarpado camino que llevaba a la abadía.

Por ese sendero caminaban las dos mas jóvenes novicias, creaban un extraño contraste con la ordenada fila de monjas. Mireille, alta, pelirroja, de piernas largas y hombros anchos, parecía más una sana granjera que una monja. Sobre el hábito llevaba un pesado delantal de carnicero y del griñón escapaban rizos rojos. A su lado, Valentine resultaba frágil pese a tener casi la misma estatura. Su tez clara parecía transparente y su blancura quedaba acentuada por la cascada de cabello castaño que le caía sobre los hombros. Había guardado el griñón en el bolsillo del hábito, caminaba de mala gana junto a Mireille y hundía las botas en el lodo.

Las dos muchachas, las monjas más jóvenes de la abadía, eran primas por parte de madre y tanto una como otra quedaron huérfanas a edad temprana a causa de una plaga horrorosa que había asolado Francia. El anciano conde de Remy, abuelo de Valentine, las encomendó al cuidado de la Iglesia, y a su muerte les dejó el abultado saldo de sus propiedades para garantizar su buena atención.

Ambas hicieron un alto ante las puertas para quitarse el barro de las botas, se persignaron deprisa y franquearon el elevado pórtico. Ninguna de las dos alzó la mirada hacia la inscripción tallada con toscas letras francas en el arco de piedra que circundaba el pórtico, si bien las dos sabían qué decía, como si las palabras estuvieran cinceladas en su corazón:

_**«Maldito sea quien derribe estos muros, al rey sólo lo detiene la mano de Dios.»**_

Debajo de la inscripción estaba tallado el nombre en mayúsculas: "CAROLUS MAGNUS". Fue el artífice tanto del edificio como de la maldición dirigida a los que intentaran destruirlo. Máximo soberano del imperio franco hacía más de mil años, conocido en toda Francia como Carlomagno.

Los muros interiores de la abadía estaban oscuros, fríos y húmedos a causa del musgo. Desde el santuario llegaban las voces susurrantes de las novicias que oraban y el suave roce de los rosarios al contar los padrenuestros, los avemarías y los glorias. Valentine y Mireille cruzaron deprisa la capilla, mientras la última novicia hacía una genuflexión, y siguieron el hilillo de murmullos hasta la pequeña puerta detrás del altar, donde se encontraba el estudio de la reverenda madre. Una monja mayor empujaba hacia el interior a las rezagadas. Valentine y Mireille se miraron y entraron.

Era extraño que la abadesa las convocara a su estudio de esa forma. Muy pocas monjas habían estado en esa habitación y casi siempre se había debido a razones disciplinarias. Valentine, a la que constantemente castigaban, había estado en el estudio con bastante asiduidad. Sin embargo, habían hecho sonar la campana de la abadía para convocar a todas las religiosas. ¿Era posible que quisieran reunir simultáneamente a todas en el estudio de la reverenda madre?

Cuando entraron en la amplia estancia de techo bajo, Valentine y Mireille comprobaron que todas las hermanas de la abadía estaban presentes: más de cincuenta. Murmuraban sentadas en las hileras de duros bancos de madera que habían colocado delante del escritorio de la abadesa.

Todas las monjas esperaban ansiosas las noticias que daría a conocer la Abadesa. Al lado de ella había otras dos mujeres que habían cruzado toda Francia disfrazadas para traer un comunicado de suma importancia.

La Abadesa hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y la mujer de cabello castaño se levantó y se dirigió a todas ellas.

—Hermanas en Dios, la historia que venimos a contaros no es para las medrosas. Entre nosotras están aquéllas que se acercaron a Cristo con la esperanza de redimir a la humanidad. Otras lo hicieron con la esperanza de escapar del mundo. Y otras lo hicieron contra su voluntad, pues no tenían vocación. —Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, dirigió sus ojos oscuros y luminosos hacia Valentine, que se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su cabellera castaña—. Al margen de cuál fuera vuestro propósito, a partir de hoy ha cambiado. Durante nuestro viaje, la hermana Charlotte y yo hemos recorrido toda Francia, atravesado París y todas las villas intermedias. No sólo hemos visto el hambre, sino la inanición. El pueblo se amotina en las calles reclamando pan. Hay matanzas, las mujeres pasean por las calles cabezas guillotinadas y clavadas en picas. Hay violaciones y actos más graves. Se asesina a niños pequeños, algunos ciudadanos son torturados en plazas públicas y desmembrados por muchedumbres airadas...

Las monjas susurraron entre ellas antes las palabras que acababan de escuchar. Luego continuó.

—Estamos en abril. En octubre pasado, una multitud enfervorizada secuestró a los reyes en Versalles y los obligó a regresar a las Tullerías, donde fueron encarcelados. El monarca tuvo que firmar un documento, la _Declaración de los Derechos del Hombre_, que proclama la igualdad de todos los hombres.

Ahora la Asamblea General controla el gobierno y el rey no tiene poderes para intervenir. Nuestro país está más allá de la revolución. Vivimos en un estado de anarquía. Por si esto fuera poco, la Asamblea ha descubierto que no hay oro en las arcas del estado, el rey ha llevado a Francia a la bancarrota.

En París opinan que no vivirá para ver el nuevo año.

Las monjas se estremecieron en sus bancos y un nervioso murmullo recorrió el estudio. Mireille apretó suavemente la mano de Valentine mientras miraban a la oradora. Las mujeres que ocupaban esa estancia jamás habían oído expresar esas ideas y ni siquiera podían imaginar que semejantes cosas existieran.

Tortura, anarquía, regicidio. ¿Era concebible?

—Un hombre nefasto es miembro de la Asamblea. Se hace llamar representante del clero y está sediento de poder. Me refiero al obispo de Autun. En Roma lo consideran la encarnación del demonio.

Se afirma que nació con la pezuña hendida, señal de Lucifer; que bebe la sangre de tiernas criaturas para conservar la juventud y que celebra misas negras. En octubre este obispo propuso a la Asamblea que el

Estado confiscara todas las propiedades de la Iglesia. El 2 de noviembre el gran estadista Mirabeau defendió ante la Asamblea el proyecto de ley de confiscación, que fue aprobado. El 13 de febrero comenzaron las incautaciones. Todos los sacerdotes que se resistieron fueron arrestados y encarcelados.

El 16 de febrero el obispo de Autun fue elegido presidente de la Asamblea. Ahora nada puede detenerlo – hizo una pausa respiro profundo y continuo —Mucho antes de presentar el proyecto de ley, el obispo de Autun hizo pesquisas sobre el emplazamiento de las riquezas de la Iglesia a lo largo y ancho de Francia. Aunque el proyecto puntualiza que los sacerdotes han de caer primero y se ha de perdonar a las monjas, sabemos que el obispo ha puesto sus ojos en la abadía de Montglane. La mayoría de sus indagaciones se han centrado en torno a Montglane. Por eso hemos venido a toda prisa a comunicároslo. El tesoro de Montglane no debe caer en sus manos.

La Abadesa se levanto de su silla y ella tomo la palabra…

—Ahora conocéis la situación tan bien como yo —dijo la abadesa—. Aunque hace muchos meses que estoy enterada de esta crisis, no quise alarmaros hasta tener claro qué camino debía tomar. En su viaje de respuesta a mi llamada, las hermanas de Caen han confirmado mis peores temores. —Las monjas guardaban un silencio parecido a la quietud de la muerte. No se oía más sonido que la voz de la abadesa—. Soy una mujer entrada en años que tal vez sea llamada por Dios antes de lo que cabe imaginar.

Los votos que pronuncié al entrar al servicio de este convento no sólo fueron ante Cristo. Al convertirme en abadesa de Montglane, hace casi cuarenta años, juré guardar un secreto y, si era necesario, mantenerlo a costa de mi vida. Ahora me ha llegado el momento de ser fiel a ese juramento. Para hacerlo, debo compartir parte del secreto con cada una de vosotras y pediros que os comprometáis a guardarlo. Mi historia es larga y os pido paciencia si tardo en contarla. Cuando haya terminado, sabréis por qué cada una de vosotras tiene que hacer lo que hay que hacer.

—Hoy es 4 de abril del año de Dios de 1790. Mi historia comienza otro 4 de abril de hace muchos años. El relato me fue narrado por mi predecesora tal como cada abadesa se lo contó a su sucesora en el momento de su iniciación, y tiene tantos años como los que esta abadía lleva en pie….

El 4 de abril del año 782, en el palacio oriental de Aquisgrán se celebró una fiesta extraordinaria para conmemorar el cuadragésimo cumpleaños del gran monarca Carlomagno. El rey había invitado a todos los nobles del imperio. El patio central, con su cúpula de mosaico y las escaleras circulares y los balcones de varios pisos, estaba repleto de palmeras traídas de tierras lejanas y festoneadas con guirnaldas de flores. En los grandes salones, en medio de faroles de oro y plata, sonaban arpas y laúdes. Los cortesanos, engalanados de púrpura, carmesí y dorado, se movían a través de un país de ensueño formado por malabaristas, bufones y titiriteros. En los patios había osos salvajes, leones, jirafas y jaulas con palomas. Reinó un gran júbilo en las semanas que precedieron al cumpleaños del rey.

El apogeo de la fiesta tuvo lugar el mismo día del cumpleaños. Por la mañana, el monarca llegó al patio principal en compañía de sus dieciocho hijos, la reina y sus cortesanos predilectos. Carlomagno era sumamente alto y poseía la gracia del jinete y el nadador. Su piel estaba bronceada y su cabellera y su bigote teñidos de rubio a causa del sol. Parecía en cuerpo y alma el guerrero y gobernante del reino más grande del mundo. Vestido con una sencilla túnica de lana y una ceñida capa de marta y portando la omnipresente espada, atravesó el patio saludando a cada uno de sus súbditos e invitándolos a compartir los profusos refrescos situados en las tablas chirriantes del salón.

El rey había preparado una sorpresa. Maestro de la estrategia bélica, sentía peculiar predilección por cierto juego. Se trataba del ajedrez, conocido también como juego de guerra o juego de los reyes.

En éste, su cuadragésimo cumpleaños, Carlomagno pretendía enfrentarse con el mejor ajedrecista del reino, el soldado conocido como Garin el franco.

Garin entró en el patio al son de las trompetas. Los acróbatas saltaron ante él y las jóvenes cubrieron su camino de frondas de palma y pétalos de rosa. Garin era un joven esbelto y pálido, de expresión severa y ojos grises, soldado del ejército occidental. Se arrodilló cuando el monarca se puso de pie para darle la bienvenida.

Ocho criados negros vestidos de librea morisca entraron a hombros el tablero de ajedrez. Estos hombres, así como el tablero que llevaban en alto, fueron regalo de Ibn-al-Arabi, gobernador musulmán de Barcelona, para agradecer la ayuda que el monarca le había prestado cuatro años antes contra los montañeses vascos. Fue durante la retirada de esta famosa batalla, en el desfiladero navarro de Roncesvalles, cuando encontró la muerte Hruoland, el querido soldado real, héroe de la _Chanson de_ _Roland_. Como consecuencia de este doloroso recuerdo, el monarca nunca había utilizado el tablero de ajedrez ni se lo había mostrado a sus vasallos.

La corte se maravilló ante aquel extraordinario juego de ajedrez mientras lo depositaban sobre una mesa del patio. Aunque realizado por maestros artesanos árabes, las piezas mostraban indicios de su origen indio y persa. Algunos opinan que dicho juego existía en la India más de cuatrocientos años antes del nacimiento de Cristo y que llegó a Arabia, a través de Persia, durante la conquista árabe de este país en el año 720 de Nuestro Señor.

El tablero, forjado exclusivamente en plata y oro, medía un metro entero por cada lado. Las piezas, de metales preciosos afiligranados, estaban tachonadas con rubíes, zafiros, diamantes y esmeraldas sin tallar pero perfectamente lustrados, y algunos alcanzaban el tamaño de huevos de codorniz. Como destellaban y resplandecían a la luz de los faroles del patio, parecían brillar con una luz interior que hipnotizaba a quien los contemplaba.

La pieza llamada sha o rey alcanzaba los quince centímetros de altura y representaba a un hombre coronado que montaba a lomos de un elefante. La reina; dama o ferz iba en una silla de manos cerrada y salpicada de piedras preciosas. Los alfiles u obispos eran elefantes con las sillas de montar incrustadas de raras gemas y los caballos o caballeros estaban representados por corceles árabes salvajes; las torres o castillos se llamaban rujj, que en árabe significa carro. Eran grandes camellos que sobre los lomos llevaban sillas semejantes a torres. Los peones eran humildes soldados de infantería de siete centímetros de altura, con pequeñas joyas en lugar de ojos y piedras preciosas que salpicaban las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

Carlomagno y Garin se acercaron al tablero. El monarca alzó la mano y pronunció palabras que azoraron a los cortesanos que lo conocían bien.

—Propongo una apuesta —dijo con voz extraña. Carlomagno no era hombre propenso a las apuestas.

Los cortesanos se miraron inquietos—. Si el soldado Garin me gana una partida, le concedo ese territorio de mi reino que va de Aquisgrán a los Pirineos vascos y la mano de mi hija mayor en matrimonio.

Si pierde, será decapitado en este mismo patio al romper el alba.

La corte se estremeció. Era de todos sabido que el monarca amaba tanto a sus hijas que les había rogado que no contrajeran matrimonio mientras estuviese vivo.

El duque de Borgoña, el mejor amigo del rey, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó aparte.

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta es ésta? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¡Habéis hecho una apuesta digna de un bárbaro embriagado!

Carlomagno tomó asiento ante la mesa. Parecía hallarse en trance. El duque quedó anonadado. El propio Garin estaba perplejo. Miró al duque a los ojos y, sin mediar palabra, posó la mano sobre el tablero, aceptando la apuesta. Se sortearon las piezas y la suerte quiso que Garin escogiera las blancas, lo que le proporcionó la ventaja de la primera jugada. Comenzó la partida.

Tal vez se debió a lo tenso de la situación, pero lo cierto es que, a medida que se desarrollaba la partida, parecía que ambos ajedrecistas movían las piezas con una fuerza y precisión tales que trascendía al mero juego, como si otra mano, invisible, se cerniera sobre el tablero. Por momentos dio la sensación de que las piezas se movían por decisión propia. Los jugadores estaban mudos y pálidos y los cortesanos los rodeaban como fantasmas.

Luego de casi una hora de juego, el duque de Borgoña notó que el monarca se comportaba de una manera extraña. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba distraído y aturdido. Garin también era presa de un desasosiego poco corriente, sus movimientos eran bruscos y espasmódicos y su frente estaba perlada por

un sudor frío. Los ojos de ambos contrincantes estaban clavados en el tablero como si no pudieran apartar la mirada.

Súbitamente Carlomagno se incorporó de un salto, lanzó un grito, volcó el tablero y los trebejos rodaron por el suelo. Los cortesanos retrocedieron para abrir el círculo. El monarca estaba dominado por una ira sombría y espantosa, se mesaba los cabellos y se golpeaba el pecho como una bestia enardecida.

Garin y el duque de Borgoña corrieron en su auxilio, pero los apartó a puñetazos. Hicieron falta seis nobles para. sujetar al. rey. Cuando por fin lo sometieron, Carlomagno miró azorado a su alrededor, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño.

—Mi señor, creo que deberíamos abandonar esta partida —propuso Garin con serenidad, alzó una de las piezas y se la entregó al monarca—. Las piezas están desordenadas y no recuerdo una sola jugada.

Majestad, le temo a este ajedrez moro. Creo que está poseído por una fuerza maligna que nos obligó a apostar mi vida:

Carlomagno, que descansaba en un sillón, se llevó cansinamente la mano a la frente pero no pronunció palabra.

—Garin, sabes que el rey no cree en ese tipo de supersticiones y que las considera paganas y bárbaras —Intervino el duque de Borgoña con suma cautela—. Ha prohibido la nigromancia y las adivinaciones en la corte...

Carlomagno lo interrumpió, con voz tan débil que parecía sufrir un agotamiento extremo:

—Si hasta mis propios soldados creen en brujerías, ¿cómo extenderé por toda Europa la fe cristiana?

—Desde tiempos remotos se ha practicado esta magia en Arabia y en todo Oriente —replicó Garin—. Ni creo en ella ni la comprendo, pero... vos también la sentiste. —Garin se acercó al emperador y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me dejé llevar por un ardiente arrebato —admitió Carlomagno—. No pude dominarme. Sentí lo mismo que en la alborada de una batalla, cuando la soldadesca se lanza al combate. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Todas las cosas del cielo y de la tierra tienen un fundamento —dijo una voz a espaldas de Garin.

El franco se volvió y vio a un moro negro, uno de los ocho que habían acarreado el juego de ajedrez.

El monarca autorizó al moro a.proseguir su discurso.

—De nuestro watar o lugar de nacimiento procede un pueblo antiguo conocido como badawi, los _"habitantes del desierto"._ Los badawi consideran un alto honor la apuesta de sangre. Sostienen que sólo la apuesta de sangre acaba con la habb, la gota negra vertida en el corazón humano y que el arcángel

Gabriel quitó del pecho de Mahoma. Vuestra alteza ha hecho una apuesta de sangre sobre el tablero, se ha jugado una vida humana, la forma de justicia más elevada que existe. Mahoma dice: "El reino soporta la kufr, la infidelidad al Islam, pero no tolera la zulm, es decir, la injusticia."

—La apuesta de sangre siempre es una apuesta maligna —respondió Carlomagno.

Garin y el duque de Borgoña miraron sorprendidos al rey, pues hacía tan sólo una hora él mismo había propuesto una apuesta de sangre.

—¡No! —exclamó el moro—. Sólo mediante una apuesta de sangre se conquista el ghutah, nuestro oasis terrenal o vuestro paraíso. Cuando se hace una apuesta de sangre sobre el tablero de Shatranj, en el mismo Shatranj se cumple la sar.

—Mi señor, Shatranj es el nombre que los moros dan al ajedrez —explicó Garin.

—¿Qué significa "sar"? —preguntó Carlomagno, se puso lentamente en pie y descolló por encima de todos.

—Significa venganza —respondió el moro sin inmutarse.

El árabe hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

—Volveremos a jugar—anunció el monarca—. Esta vez no habrá apuestas. Jugaremos por el placer de jugar. Esas ridículas supersticiones inventadas por bárbaros y niños no tienen importancia.

Los cortesanos acomodaron el tablero. La estancia se pobló de murmullos de alivio. Carlomagno se volvió hacia el duque de Borgoña y le cogió del brazo.

—¿Es cierto que hice una apuesta semejante? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

El duque lo miró sorprendido.

—Así es, señor. ¿No lo recordáis?

—No —repuso el monarca con pesar.

Carlomagno y Garin se sentaron a jugar otra partida de ajedrez. Luego de una batalla extraordinaria,

Garin alcanzó la victoria. El rey le concedió la Propiedad de Montglane, en los Bajos Pirineos, y el título de Garin de Montglane. El emperador estaba tan satisfecho con el magistral dominio que tenía Garin del ajedrez, que se ofreció a construirle una fortaleza para proteger el territorio que acababa de ganar. Muchos años después, Carlomagno envió de regalo a Garin el maravilloso ajedrez con el que habían jugado aquella famosa partida. Desde entonces lo llamaron "el ajedrez de Montglane".

El profesor Dumbledore terminó su relato miro a Draco que estaba frente de él.

- Muy interesante su historia profesor, pero la verdad no entiendo a que viene todo ese fantástico relato- comentó.

- Bueno la cosa allí no termina, se llamaba Abadia de Montglane por un motivo joven Malfoy, Garin siempre creyó que el ajedrez de Montglane estaba relacionado con una horrible maldición. Había oído rumores de males vinculados con ese ajedrez mucho antes de que pasara a su poder. Se decía que Charlot, el sobrino de Carlomagno, fue asesinado mientras jugaba una partida con el mismo tablero. Corrían extrañas historias de matanzas y violencia, incluso de guerras, en las que ese ajedrez había intervenido. Los ocho moros negros que trasladaron el ajedrez de Barcelona a las manos de Carlomagno rogaron que les permitieran acompañar las piezas cuando éstas fueron a Montglane. El emperador accedió. Poco después Garin se enteró de que, por la noche, en la fortaleza se celebraban arcanas ceremonias, rituales en los que, no le cabían dudas, habían participado los moros. Garin llegó a pensar que el ajedrez de Montglane era un instrumento de Satanás. Hizo enterrar las piezas en la fortaleza y pidió a Carlomagno que inscribiera una maldición en los muros para impedir que fueran retiradas. El emperador reaccionó como si se tratara de una broma, pero, a su manera, accedió a la petición de Garin. Esta es la historia de la inscripción que hay en las puertas de la Abadia- finalizó Dumbledore.

- Aun sigo sin entender profesor, que se supone que tengo que hacer yo.

- Luego de que la Abadesa contara la historia todas las monjas desenterraron las piezas, y se las entregó a varias novicias para que las escondiesen en el caso de que llegaran a atacar la Abadia, luego las piezas fueron pasando de mano en mano, muchos hablan de ese ajedrez, lo que usted tiene que hacer es tan fácil como rastrear las piezas, encontrarlas, descifrar los secretos escondidos, se dice que tiene un extraño poder, y un gran secreto.

- ¿Tan fácil? –dijo indignado Draco- tan fácil como rastrear las piezas y todo eso que dijo, y a todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver Granger? Para que la voy a necesitar.

- Eso también lo va a tener que averiguar usted señor Malfoy –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- ¿Se volvió loco profesor? –pregunto- no lo tome como una ofensa pero realmente todo lo que me dice es tan extraño.

- Los mortifagos están buscándolo, se dice que el secreto que esta escondido es esas piezas tiene el poder de resucitar a Voldemort.

- Genial ahora si –dijo Draco- además de descifrar las esas cosas que usted dice, también tengo que cuidar mi culo por que los mortifagos también están detrás de ese maldito ajedrez.

- Draco se que es complicado, pero si realmente ese ajedrez tiene ese poder podríamos utilizarlo para el beneficio de todos, mas aun para una persona en especial.

- ¿No me diga que es quien yo pienso? – pregunto contrariado Draco.

- Si Draco, si todo sale bien con ese secreto podremos rehabilitar a Harry Potter.

Draco tenia una batalla internar, odiaba a Potter, odiaba a Granger, ¿Qué debía hacer? Obviamente que no quería que los mortifagos encontraran ese estupido juego de ajedrez, así que miro nuevamente a su ex director que lo miraba con una sonrisa y sus dedos entrelazados esperando su respuesta.

- Perfecto profesor cuente conmigo, igualmente ya le había dicho que aceptaba, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque no le seguro nada.

- Es la mejor decisión que pudo tomar señor Malfoy, pero debe saber que no podrá usar la magia, se dice que hay infiltrados en el ministerio y que siguen todas las pistas que se refieren al ajedrez.

- ¿Cómo que no podré usar la magia? – Draco estaba indignado – ¿por favor dígame que no lo tengo que hacer al estilo muggle? – rogó.

- Me temo que si, podrá usar su magia en el caso de peligro, pero sino todo será a la manera muggle, es por seguridad, cualquier persona que lo conozca a usted sabrá que jamás haría cosas muggles, es una coartada perfecta.

- Como usted diga – dio un sonoro bufido.

- ¿Me imagino que sabe jugar ajedrez no es así? – pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.

- Por quien me toma, por supuesto que juego ajedrez desde los tres años –dijo Draco.

- Mucho mejor, le aconsejo que practique un poco…

- ¿Y por que debo practicar profesor?

- Por que lo inscribí en un torneo muggle de ajedrez parte dentro de dos días – y puso sobre la mesa ratona un boleto de avión.

- ¿Usted sabia que le diría que si?

- Por supuesto – se levanto – bueno cualquier duda me envía una lechuza, que tenga suerte señor Malfoy - y con dejando a Draco allí se metió en la chimenea y desapareció en las llamas verdes.

Draco se quedo mirando como desaparecía el profesor en su chimenea y susurró…

- Estoy loco… completamente loco…


	2. La Pitonisa

**Hola que tal!! Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, la verdad es que me estoy esforzando mucho para escribirla, con respecto a tu pregunta sobre el otro Fics "Un Crucero de Locos" pues la verdad que por el momento esta parado, por que lo empecé a leer y bueno la verdad es que estaba lleno de errores, asi que decidí comenzar con este FF y una vez que lo termine volveré a retomarlo y mejorarlo por supuesto. El otro tema lo de que Ron es el mejor jugador de ajedrez, pues eso es verdad, pero todo a su tiempo no puedo andar revelando todo de una vez, me gusta mantener el suspenso, asi que hay que esperar, bueno este capitulo lo termine ayer y ya lo estoy subiendo, voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, pero aviso que la historia va a ser larga... asi que paciencia por favor!! Bueno desde ya muchas gracias... **

**Un besito y espero que les guste!!**

_Capítulo 2: La Pitonisa…_

Catherine Velis estaba sentada enfrente de su ordenador en su departamento en Londres, eran las 2 de la madrugada del sábado y ella en vez de salir como cualquiera chica a su edad un fin de semana se quedó terminando un proyecto que la compañía "I.P.A" significa "Interventor Público Autorizado". Fulbright, Cone, Kane & Upham era una de las ocho principales empresas de IPA de todo el mundo en Informática, hermandad justamente apodada "las ocho grandes". Debería terminar una presentación para un futuro ascenso.

Se refregó los ojos color miel y se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera castaña. Su vida se había vuelto rutinaria, se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana, tomaba un ligero desayuno y salía a correr, regresaba a las 7 y media se tomaba un baño y luego manejaba su Ford hasta el centro de la ciudad donde estaba el edificio de la I.P.A. No tenia muchos amigos, luego que ella abandonara su mundo verdadero después de perder a sus amigos decidió alejarse de todo. Así que su vida se basaba de su departamento a la oficina y viceversa, no tenia muchas amistades, un par de compañeros de trabajo muchas veces la invitaron a tomar algo y ella siempre se negó, así que luego de tantas negativas se dieron por vencidos.

La única amiga que aun estaba con ella luego de abandonar el mundo mágico era Ginny Weasley, ella era un pilar muy importante en su vida. Luego que ella misma se auto exiliara, su pelirroja amiga siempre la acompaño. Es mas dejó la madriguera y rento un apartamento cerca de Catherine. Ella muchas veces le pidió que regresara pero la castaña se negó.

Y ahora estaba allí a las 2:10 am. de la madrugada terminando un proyecto, que si se lo llegaran a aprobar aseguraría su ascenso inmediato, desde que comenzó su nueva vida todo se le complico un poco, al entrar en la universidad eligió una carrera bastante machista, en todo el curso ella era la única mujer y obviamente eso no fue algo que le impidió ser la mejor de la clase. Ser la primera mujer en algo no es una ganga. Ya seas la primera astronauta o la primera mujer que trabaja en una lavandería, tienes que aprender a aceptar las tomaduras de pelo, las risitas y el escrutinio al que someten tus piernas. También te ves obligada a aceptar que debes trabajar más que nadie y a cobrar un sueldo inferior. Había aprendido a mostrarse divertida cuando la presentaban como "la señorita Velis, nuestra mujer especialista en esta área"- _Con semejante presentación, probablemente la gente me tomaba por ginecóloga_- pensó divertida.

Recordó el día que la entrevistaron… En realidad, era experta en informática, la mejor especialista de todo Londres en la industria del transporte. Por eso la habían contratado. Cuando la empresa le echó un vistazo, el signo dólar iluminó sus ojos inyectados en sangre; no vieron a una mujer, sino una cartera ambulante de grandes cuentas. Lo bastante joven para ser impresionable, lo bastante ingenua para dejarse impresionar y tan inocente como para entregar a los clientes a las fauces de tiburón del personal auditor, yo era todo lo que pretendían de una mujer - _Pero la luna de miel duró poco_ – se dijo a si misma. Pocos días antes de Pascuas estaba a punto de terminar una evaluación de equipos para que un importante cliente naviero adquiriera hardware informático antes de que concluyera el año cuando Jock Upham, socio sénior, se dignó visitar el despacho de la acstaña.

Jock superaba los sesenta, era alto, delgado y artificialmente juvenil. Jugaba al tenis con frecuencia, vestía elegantes trajes de Brooks Brothers y se teñía el pelo. Al caminar saltaba sobre las puntas de los pies como si se acercara a la red.

Jock entró al despachó.

—Velis —dijo con voz campechana y cordial—, he pensado en el estudio que está haciendo. Lo he discutido conmigo mismo y creo que por fin sé qué era lo que me preocupaba.

Con esas palabras, Jock estaba diciendo que no tenía el menor sentido discrepar. Ya había hecho de abogado del diablo de una parte y de la otra, y la suya, aquella en la que había puesto todo su afán, había ganado.

—Señor, está prácticamente terminado. Como mañana hay que entregárselo al cliente, espero que no sea necesario introducir grandes cambios.

—Nada del otro mundo —respondió mientras colocaba delicadamente la bomba—. He llegado a la conclusión de que, para nuestro cliente, las ranuras para disquetes son más decisivas que las impresoras y me gustaría que modificara consecuentemente los criterios de selección.

Era un ejemplo de lo que en los negocios informáticos se llama "arreglar los números". Además, es ilegal. Hacía un mes, seis vendedores de hardware habían presentado ofertas lacradas a los clientes.

_Dichas ofertas se basaban en criterios de selección preparados por nosotros, los auditores imparciales. Dijimos que el cliente necesitaba poderosas ranuras para disquetes, y uno de los vendedores había presentado la mejor propuesta. Si una vez entregadas las ofertas decidíamos que las impresoras eran más importantes que las ranuras para disquetes, el contrato iría a parar a manos de otro vendedor. Podía imaginar de qué vendedor se trataba: aquel cuyo presidente había invitado a almorzar a Jock ese mismo día. Evidentemente, algo de valor había cambiado de manos bajo la mesa. Tal vez la promesa de un negocio futuro para nuestra empresa, quizás un yate o un deportivo para Jock. Cualquiera que fuese el trato, yo no quería participar_- pensó la castaña.

—Señor, lo siento pero es demasiado tarde para cambiar los criterios sin autorización del cliente. Podríamos telefonear y decirle que pediremos a los vendedores una ampliación de la oferta original, pero eso significa que no podrá encargar el equipo hasta después de las pascuas.

—Velis, no es necesario —respondió Jock—. No me convertí en socio sénior de esta empresa desechando mis intuiciones. Muchas veces he actuado en nombre de mis clientes y les he ahorrado millones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que se enteraran. Es esa sensación en la boca del estómago la que, año tras año, ha colocado a nuestra firma en la cumbre misma de las ocho grandes —le dedicó una sonrisa toda hoyuelos.

—Señor, de todos modos tenemos con nuestro cliente la responsabilidad moral de sopesar y evaluar con ecuanimidad todas las ofertas lacradas. Al fin y al cabo, somos una empresa auditora.

Los hoyuelos de Jock desaparecieron.

—¿Está diciendo que se niega a aceptar mi sugerencia?

—Si sólo se trata de una sugerencia, no de una orden, prefiero no aceptarla.

—¿Y si le digo que es una orden? —preguntó Jock ladinamente—. En mi condición de socio sénior de esta empresa...

—Señor; en ese caso tendré que renunciar al proyecto y dejarlo en manos de otro. Claro que guardaré copias de los papeles de trabajo por si más adelante surge algún problema.

Jock sabía perfectamente a qué se refería la castaña. Las empresas de IPA jamás revisaban sus propias cuentas. Las únicas personas en condiciones de hacer preguntas eran funcionarios del gobierno londinenses.

Y sus preguntas se referían a prácticas ilegales o fraudulentas.

—Comprendo —admitió Jock—. Velis, en ese caso dejaré que siga con su trabajo. Es evidente que tendré que tomar esta decisión por mi cuenta.

Jock Upham se volvió bruscamente y abandonó el despacho.

A la mañana siguiente su jefe fue a verla, un treintañero fornido y rubio llamado Lisle Holmgren.

Estaba agitado, tenía revuelta la cabellera y torcida la corbata.

—Catherine, ¿qué mierda le hiciste a Jock Upham? —fueron sus primeras palabras—. Está furioso como un pollo mojado. Me llamó esta madrugada. Apenas tuve tiempo de afeitarme. Dice que estás mal del coco, que necesitas una camisa de fuerza. No quiere que en lo sucesivo te relaciones con ningún cliente, dice que no estás preparada para jugar con los grandes.

—Supongo que anoche me fui de la lengua —comentó con ironía—. Me negué a descartar una oferta. Le dije que, si era eso lo que quería, ya podía encomendarle el trabajo a otro.

Lisle se dejo caer en una silla.

—Catherine, en el mundo de los negocios hay muchas cosas que pueden parecer inmorales a alguien de tu edad, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

—Esta lo es.

—Te aseguro que si Jock Upham te ha pedido que lo hagas, sus motivos tendrá.

—¡Y un cuerno! Sospecho que tiene motivos por valor de treinta o cuarenta mil —replicó y volvió a concentrarse en el papeleo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te la estás jugando? —le preguntó—. No se juega con un tipo como Jock Upham. No volverá a su rincón como un buen chico. Tampoco se dará la vuelta y se hará el muerto. Si quieres mi consejo, creo que deberías ir a su despacho y pedirle disculpas. Dile que harás todo lo que te pida, hazle la pelota. Estoy convencido de que, si no lo haces, tu carrera se irá a pique.

—No puede despedirme por negarme a hacer algo ilegal —declaró.

—No hará falta que te despida. Está en condiciones de hacerte la vida tan imposible que lamentarás haber pisado esta empresa. Catherine, eres una buena chica y me caes bien. Ya conoces mi opinión.

Me voy, te dejo que escribas tu propio epitafio.

Todo fue tranquilo hasta que a la semana siguiente hasta que su jefe se volvió a presentar en su despacho.

—Lo lamento, pero te lo advertí —dijo—. Ésta es la pega de las mujeres, jamás se atienen a razones.

—¿Sabes cómo se denomina el razonamiento luego de ocurridos los hechos? —preguntó—. Recibe el nombre de racionalización.

—Tendrás tiempo de sobra para racionalizar en el sitio que te ha tocado en suerte —respondió-. La sociedad se ha reunido esta mañana a primera hora, han desayunado café con buñuelos rellenos de jalea y votado tu destino. Ha sido una cara o cruz muy reñido entre Calcuta y Argel, y supongo que te alegrará saber que ha ganado Argel. Mi voto ha sido decisivo. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó y experimentó una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago-. ¿Dónde mierda queda Argel? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Argel es la capital de Argelia, un país socialista situado en la costa del norte de África, miembro de pleno derecho del Tercer Mundo. Será mejor que aceptes este libro y lo leas. —Depositó un grueso volumen en su escritorio—. En cuanto te concedan el visado, que tardará unos tres meses, pasarás mucho tiempo en Argel. Es tu nueva misión.

—¿Se trata de un exilio o me han encargado que haga algo?

—No, de hecho estamos a punto de iniciar un proyecto. Tenemos trabajo en muchos lugares exóticos. Éste consiste en un ejercicio anual de un club social de poca monta, del Tercer Mundo, que se reúne de vez en cuando para hablar del precio de la gasolina. Se llama OTRAM o algo por el estilo. Espera, lo consultaré —sacó varios papeles del bolsillo de la chaqueta y los ojeó—. Aquí está, se llama OPEP.

—Jamás lo he oído —reconoció la castaña.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Lisle—. Por eso la sociedad pensó que era el encargo ideal para ti. Velis, tal como dije, quieren enterrarte – dijo y la castaña sintió que le quitaban todas las esperanzas- Hace algunas semanas recibimos un telegrama de la sucursal de París en el que preguntaban si disponíamos de expertos informáticos especializados en petróleo, gas natural y centrales eléctricas. Estaban dispuestos a aceptar a cualquiera y ofrecieron una jugosa comisión. Ningún miembro del equipo asesor sénior está dispuesto a ir. Lisa y llanamente, la energía no es una industria de crecimiento rápido. Se la considera un trabajo sin porvenir. Estábamos a punto de responder que no contábamos con nadie cuando surgió tu nombre.

No la podían obligar a aceptar ese trabajo ¿o si?

—¿Qué tendré que hacer para los chicos del Tercer Mundo? —preguntó dulcemente—. No sé nada de petróleo. En lo que se refiere al gas natural, sólo conozco lo que llega del despacho contiguo. — Señaló el lavabo.

—Me alegro de que lo preguntes —dijo Lisle mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Estarás en contacto con Edison hasta que salgas del país. En su central eléctrica queman todo lo que flota en el East River. En pocos meses te convertirás en especialista en aprovechamiento energético. —Lisle rió y saludó con la mano, al tiempo que salía—. Alégrate, Velis, te podría haber tocado Calcuta – y salió del despacho de la castaña dejándola más que anonadada.

Y ahora ella estaba en su departamento revisando e informándose todo lo referente centrales eléctricas. Estaba indignada después de tanto esfuerzo y por no mantener su boca cerrada y ser tan impulsiva se había cavado su propia tumba. Soltó un bufido apagó su laptop, era mejor irse a dormir, cuando se levantara terminaría las investigaciones. Se trenzó el cabello, se puso su pijama y se acostó a los pocos minutos cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una semana después ella se encontraba a media noche en su oficina, ese día muchos celebraban las pascuas pero la castaña estaba metida en su investigación.

Estaba a solas con la impresionante pila de libros que había retirado de la biblioteca técnica. No supo en que momento se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio pero la sobresaltó el sonido del teléfono.

Hola – dijo con voz adormilada.

¿Te das cuenta? —preguntó una voz melosa de inconfundible acento británico de clase alta—.¡Te dije que estaba trabajando! Siempre está trabajando. —Hablaba con alguien que estaba a su lado. Agregó—: ¡Querida Cat, llegarás tarde! Te estamos esperando. Son más de las once. ¿No sabes qué pasa esta noche?

Llewellyn, no puedo ir, tengo que trabajar —dijo y se desperezó para recuperarse—. Ya sé que lo prometí, pero...

- Querida, nada de "peros". Es pascuas todos debemos averiguar qué nos depara el destino. A todos nos han adivinado el futuro y fue muy, muy divertido. Ahora te toca a ti. Joan no hace más que incordiarme, quiere hablar contigo.

—Querida —chilló Joan con su profunda voz de barítono que siempre me obligaba a alejar el auricular.

Joan había sido uno de sus clientes cuando trabajaba para la Triple—M y trabaron una buena amistad. La había adoptado y aprovechaba la menor ocasión para invitarla a todo tipo de reuniones, obligándola a soportar a su esposa Blanche y a su hermano Llewellyn. La gran esperanza de Joan era que me hiciera amiga de Lily, su desagradable hija, una mujer de su edad. Ya podía despedirse de semejante ilusión.

—Querida—repitió Joan—. Espero que me perdones. Acabo de enviar a Saul a buscarte con el coche.

—Joan, no debiste hacerlo. ¿Por qué no me consultaste antes de obligar a Saul a venir a buscarme?

—Porque te habrías negado —puntualizó Joan. No se equivocaba—. Además, a Saul le gusta dar vueltas en coche. Por eso trabaja de chófer. Para eso le pago, no puede quejarse. Y me debes este favor.

—Joan, no te debo ningún favor —dije—. Será mejor que no olvides quién hizo qué para quién. Además vine aquí porque necesito estar sola —dijo con impaciencia—. Ahora no quiero hablar del tema, pero tengo un problema...

—Tu problema consiste en que siempre estás trabajando y en que estás siempre sola.

—El problema es mi empresa —insistió testaruda—. Intentan lanzarme a una nueva carrera de la que no sé nada. Pretenden enviarme al extranjero. Necesito tiempo para pensar, tiempo para decidir qué haré...

—Ya lo sabía —le chilló al oído—. No se puede confiar en esos _goyim_. Contables luteranos, ¿de dónde ha salido semejante disparate? Bien, puede que me casara con una, pero no les permito tocar mis libros. Pórtate como una buena chica, coge el abrigo y baja. Ven a tomar un trago y a charlar conmigo del asunto. Además, esta pitonisa es increíble. Aunque lleva años trabajando aquí, nunca había oído hablar de ella. Si la hubiese conocido antes, habría despedido a mi agente de bolsa y apelado a ella.

—No digas tonterías —replicó enfadada.

—¿Alguna vez te he tomado el pelo? Oye, la adivinadora sabía que esta noche estarías aquí. Lo primero que preguntó cuando vino a nuestra mesa fue: "¿Dónde está vuestra amiga de los ordenadores?" ¿Te das cuenta?

—No, lamentablemente no. A propósito, ¿dónde estás?

—Ya te lo diré, querida. La adivina insistió en que debías venir. Incluso comentó que tu porvenir y el mío están relacionados. Y por si eso fuera poco, también sabía que Ginny debía estar aquí.

—¿No ha ido Ginny? —pregunté.

— No aun no ha venido, necesito apoyo moral. Estoy atascado con mi cuñado en el papel de alma de la fiesta.

—Está bien, iré —accedió.

—Fabuloso. Sabía que lo harías. Espera a Saul en la puerta y cuando llegues recibirás un fuerte abrazo.

Colgó y se resignó, tendría que ir si o si a la maldita fiesta no le quedaba otra, lo bueno es que la hija de Joan no estaba sino ya se veía inmersa en una conversación trivial, como modas, maquillaje y bla bla bla… Ojalá se encontrara con Ginny, tanto ella como la pelirroja habían entablado una amistad con Joan, él era un adorador del ajedrez y Ginny haciendo muchos meritos se había convertido en una de las mejores jugadoras de ajedrez, después de su hermano Ronald, pero como a este se lo había tragado la tierra, se podría decir que Ginny era imposible de vencer en una partida.

Guardó todas sus cosas, ordenó un poco su oficina, se puso la chaqueta y tomó el ascensor hasta la planta baja, cuando salió a la calle vio que una limusina la estaba esperando y de esta se bajaba Saul el chofer de Joan. Un hombre de rostro afilado con profundas arrugas que iban del pómulo a la mandíbula, no pasaba desapercibido en medio de la multitud. Superaba el metro ochenta y era muy corpulento.

El uniforme de Saul estaba ligeramente salpicado de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer y la tomó del brazo para que no resbalara. Sonrió al dejarla en el asiento trasero.

—¿No pudo negarse? Es difícil decirle no a Joan.

—Es un ser intratable —coincidió—. Estoy convencida de que se niega a aceptar la existencia de la palabra no. ¿Dónde se está celebrando el aquelarre místico?

—En el Fifth Avenue Hotel —respondió Saul, cerró la portezuela y caminó hacia el lado del chofer. Puso el motor en marcha y arrancó.

Comenzó el recorrido y ellos charlaron un poco de todo hasta que la castaña no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de preguntarle por su quería amiga pelirroja.

Por lo que se Ginny aún no a aparecido – le comenté.

Si la verdad es que la señorita Weasley no ha llegado, yo pensé que tendría que ir a buscarla pero ella no esta en su departamento.

¿No esta? Que extraño…

- Ya sabe lo que hace —replicó Saul mientras frenaba frente al Fifth Avenue Hotel. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero tuve la impresión de que su tono era de amargura—. Está haciendo lo de siempre: jugando al ajedrez.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Saul y bajo de la limusina, caminó hacia la entrada del hotel y caminó hasta el restaurante. Al entrar noto que estaba a rebosar de gente, se abrió paso entre las mesas hasta que divisó a un hombre de unos 50 años que le hacia gestos con sus manos llamándola, puso sus ojos en blanco y camino hacia él.

—¡Querida! —gritó y le dio un abrazo de oso que casi me dejó sin aliento —Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido —declaró, la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta donde esperaban Llewellyn y Blanche.

—Querida, querida Cat —dijo Llewellyn y se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Blanche y yo nos preguntábamos si llegarías alguna vez, ¿no es así, queridísima? —Llewellyn siempre llamaba queridísima" a Blanche, el mismo nombre que el pequeño lord Fauntleroy utilizaba con su madre—. Querida, arrancarte del ordenador cuesta tanto trabajo. A menudo me pregunto qué harían Joan y tú si no tuvieran que ocupar de sus negocios todos los días.

—Hola, querida —saludó Blanche y le indicó que se agachara para ofrecerle su fría mejilla de porcelana—. Como de costumbre, estás guapísima. Siéntate. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga Joan para beber?

—Le traeré un ponche de huevo —intervino y nos sonrió — . Aquí lo hacen de maravilla. Tomarás un poco de ponche y después lo que más te apetezca. Joan se sumergió en medio del gentío, rumbo a la barra, y su cabeza descolló sobre todas las demás.

—Joan nos ha dicho que te vas a Europa —comentó Llewellyn, se sentó a su lado y le pidió a Blanche que le pasara su copa.

Vestían a juego, ella un traje de noche de color verde oscuro que destacaba su piel cremosa, y él, corbata negra y esmoquin de terciopelo verde oscuro. Aunque ambos estaban en la mitad de la cuarentena, parecían muy jóvenes, pero debajo del brillo y el lustre de esas fachadas doradas semejaban perros de concurso, estúpidos y consanguíneos, a pesar de tanto acicalamiento.

—No me voy a Europa, sino a Argel —puntualizó—. Es una especie de castigo. Argel es una ciudad de Argelia...

—Sé dónde queda —la interrumpió Llewellyn. Blanche y él se miraron -Queridísima, ¿no te parece una extraordinaria casualidad?

—En tu lugar, no lo comentaría con Joan—dijo Blanche y jugó con sus dos hileras de perlas perfectas— Siente un gran rechazo por los árabes. Tendrías que oírlo.

—No te gustará —dictaminó Llewellyn—. Es un sitio horrible. Pobreza, mugre y cucarachas. ¡Ah, y el cuscús, una espantosa mezcla de pasta hervida y cordero lleno de grasa!

—¿Has estado en Argelia? —preguntó, encantada de que Llewellyn hubiera hecho comentarios tan estimulantes sobre el sitio de su inminente exilio.

—Yo, no. Pero estuve buscando a alguien que fuera a Argelia en mi nombre. Querida, no te vayas de la lengua, pero creo que por fin he conseguido un cliente. Quizás estés al tanto de que, de vez en cuando, he tenido que apelar económicamente a Joan...

Nadie conocía mejor que ella la magnitud de la deuda de Llewellyn con Joan. Aunque éste no lo hubiese mencionado incesantemente, bastaba ver el estado de la tienda de antigüedades de Llewellyn para captar la situación. Los vendedores te asaltaban al pasar como si fuera un solar de venta de coches usados. Las tiendas de antigüedades con más éxito sólo vendían mediante cita previa, no por emboscada.

—He descubierto un cliente que colecciona piezas rarísimas —decía Llewellyn—. Si logro localizar y comprar una que lleva años buscando, podré pasar al frente y seré independiente.

—¿De modo que lo que busca tu cliente está en Argelia? —preguntó y miró a Blanche, que bebía un cóctel de champaña y no parecía prestar atención—. Si finalmente voy a Argelia, pasarán tres meses antes de que me concedan el visado. Llewellyn, ¿por qué no vas personalmente?

—No es tan sencillo —replicó Llewellyn—. Mi contacto en Argelia es un anticuario. Sabe dónde está la pieza, pero no la posee. El dueño es un ermitaño. Podría requerir muchos esfuerzos y dedicación. Tal vez sea más simple para alguien que esté residiendo...

—¿Por qué no le muestras la foto? —propuso Blanche en voz baja.

Llewellyn la miró, asintió y sacó del bolsillo una foto en color, plegada, que parecía arrancada de un libro. La extendió sobre la mesa ante la castaña.

Reproducía una talla de grandes dimensiones, al parecer de marfil o de madera clara, de un hombre sentado en una silla tipo santuario, montado a lomos de un elefante. De pie, en el lomo de la bestia y sujetando la silla semejante a un trono, había varios soldados de infantería; en la base de las patas del elefante había hombres de mayor tamaño, montados, que portaban armas medievales. Era una talla extraordinaria, evidentemente muy antigua. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué significaba, al contemplarla sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué te parece? —quiso saber Llewellyn—. ¿No es excepcional?

—¿Notas la corriente de aire? —preguntó.

Ambos negaron.

—Es la copia árabe de una talla india en marfil. Ésta, en concreto, se encuentra en la Biblioteca Nacional de París. Podrás echarle un vistazo si pasas por Europa. Tengo entendido que la pieza india de la que fue copiada era, en realidad, copia de una mucho más antigua que aún no se ha encontrado. Se la conoce como "el rey Carlomagno".

—¿Carlomagno montaba a lomos de un elefante? Creía que fue Aníbal.

—No es una talla de Carlomagno, sino el rey de un ajedrez que, al parecer, perteneció a Carlomagno. Y ésta es la copia de otra copia. La pieza original es legendaria. No conozco a nadie que la haya visto.

—¿Y cómo sabes que existe? —se interesó la castaña.

—Existe —replicó Llewellyn—. En _La leyenda de Carlomagno _se describe el juego completo de ajedrez. Mi cliente ya ha comprado varias piezas de la colección y le interesa completarla. Está dispuesto a pagar cifras astronómicas por las que le faltan. Sólo quiere permanecer en el anonimato.

Querida mía, todo esto es muy confidencial. Según la información que poseo, los originales son de oro de veinticuatro quilates y están incrustados de piedras preciosas.

—Llewellyn, hay leyes que prohíben sacar oro y joyas de otras naciones, por no hablar de objetos de gran valor histórico. ¿Te has vuelto loco o pretendes que me encierren en una cárcel árabe?

—Ah, ahí está Joan —intervino Blanche con displicencia y se puso en pie como si quisiera estirar su largas piernas.

Llewellyn dobló la foto deprisa y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—No comentes una sola palabra de todo este asunto con mi cuñado —susurró—. Volveremos a hablar antes de que viajes. Si te interesa, puede que haya un buen pastón para los dos.

Meneó la cabeza y también se puse de pie cuando llegó Joan con una bandeja con vasos.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Llewellyn con voz norma aquí está Joan con el ponche de huevo. ¡Ha traído uno para cada uno! ¡Qué generoso! —Se inclinó hacia ella y susurró—: Aborrezco el ponche de huevo. Es pura mierda.

Blanche consultó su reloj de pulsera salpicado de gemas y dijo:

—Querido, puesto que Joan ha vuelto y ya estamos todos reunidos, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a la pitonisa?.

Llewellyn asintió y se alejó, encantado de librarse del ponche de huevo. Joan lo miró receloso y comentó con Blanche:

—Es sorprendente. Llevamos veinticinco años de matrimonio y todos los años, durante las fiestas de pascuas, me he preguntado quién echaba el ponche en las macetas.

—Está delicioso —dijo las castaña. El ponche era espeso, cremoso y con un delicioso fondo alcohólico.

—Tu bendito hermano... —prosiguió Joan—. Lo he mantenido todos estos años y no ha hecho otra cosa que echar el ponche de huevo que preparo en las macetas. Pero la propuesta de consultar a la pitonisa es la primera idea genial que ha tenido.

—En realidad —replicó Blanche—, la recomendó Ginny. ¡Dios sabe cómo se enteró de que en este hotel trabaja una adivina! Tal vez estuvo aquí por algún torneo de ajedrez —añadió secamente—. Parece que actualmente los celebran en cualquier parte.

—Te contaré lo que me dijo la pitonisa de Ginny —dijo Joan e ignoró a su esposa—. Dijo que una mujer joven, que no forma parte de la familia, desempeñaría un importante papel en mi vida.

—Como puedes imaginar, a Joan le encantó —comentó Blanche con una sonrisa.

—Dijo que en el juego de la vida, los peones son los latidos, y que un peón puede cambiar su rumbo si lo ayuda otra mujer. Creo que se refería a ti y a Ginny...

Blanche lo interrumpió y declaró:

—"Los peones son el alma del ajedrez." Es una cita...

—¿Y la recuerdas? —se sorprendió Joan.

—La sé porque Llew la apuntó aquí, en una servilleta —respondió Blanche «En el juego de la vida, los peones son el alma del ajedrez. Hasta un humilde peón puede mudar de vestimenta. Alguien que amas cambiará el curso de las cosas. La mujer que la devuelva al redil cortará los vínculos conocidos y provocará el fin presagiado.» —Blanche dobló la servilleta y bebió un sorbo de champaña sin mirarlos.

—¿Te das cuenta? —preguntó Joan dichoso—. Según mi interpretación, significa que harás un milagro... lograrás que durante una temporada Ginny deje el ajedrez y lleve una vida normal.

- En tu lugar, no echaría las campanas al vuelo —dijo Blanche con cierta frialdad.

En aquel momento apareció Llewellyn con la pitonisa a la rastra. Joan se levantó y le hizo sitio al lado de la castaña. Al principio tuvo la impresión de que le estaban gastando una broma. La adivina era realmente estrafalaria, una auténtica antigualla. Encorvada y con un pomposo peinado semejante a una peluca, la observó a través de sus gafas como alas de murciélagos, tachonadas de falsa pedrería. Le colgaban del cuello con una larga cadena de bandas elásticas, de colores y entrelazadas, como las que hacen los niños.

Vestía un suéter rosa bordado con aljófares en forma de margaritas, pantalón verde holgado y zapatillas rosa brillante con la marca "Mimsy" cosida en el empeine. Llevaba un sujetapapeles de fibra de madera que consultaba por momentos, como si calculara constantemente el debe y el haber. Por sí esto fuera poco, mascaba chicle de fresa. Cada vez que la adivina abría la boca, le llegaba el aroma.

—¿Es su amiga? —preguntó con un chillido agudo.

Joan asintió y le pagó. La pitonisa tomó algunas notas y guardó el dinero en el sujetapapeles. Por último, se sentó entre Joan y Cat y la miró.

—Querida, limítate a asentir si lo que dice es correcto —le pidió Joan—. Podría distraerse si...

—¿Quién se ocupa de adivinar el porvenir? —espetó la vieja, sin dejar de observarla.

La adivina guardó silencio: al parecer, no tenía prisa por decirme qué me deparaba el destino. Al cabo de algunos minutos todos estábamos nerviosos.

—¿No debería leerme la mano? —preguntó la castaña.

—¡No debes hablar! —exclamaron Joan y Llewellyn a la vez.

—¡Silencio! —pidió la pitonisa con tono imperativo—. Es un caso complicado. Necesito concentrarme.

Pensó que realmente se estaba concentrando. Desde que se había sentado, no le había quitado los ojos de encima. La pitonisa no se movía. Daba la sensación de que se había convertido en piedra. Por un momento le recordó a su vieja profesora de adivinación, por supuesto que se guardo el comentario.

Miró una vez mas a la pitonisa y volvió a sentir un escalofrió.

—No digas nada —le susurró la adivina. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que había movido los labios, de que había sido ella la que habló. Tanto Joan como Llewellyn se acercaron para oírla— Corres un gran riesgo. En este mismo momento percibo un gran peligro a mi alrededor.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, allí tenia a otro fraude, ella odiaba la adivinación, siempre fue muy imprecisa, pero todo era por no levarle la contra a Joan.

—¿Peligro? —preguntó Joan con voz grave. En ese instante llegó la camarera con el champaña. Joan le hizo señas de que lo dejara y se retirara—. ¿De qué habla? ¿Se está burlando?

La pitonisa miraba el sujetapapeles y golpeaba el gancho de metal con el bolígrafo como si no supiera si debía proseguir. Ella estaba cada vez más enfadada. ¿Acaso la adivina pretendía asustarme?

Súbitamente alzó la mirada. Debió de notar la expresión de disgusto, pues adoptó una actitud muy formal.

—Eres diestra —declaró la adivina—. En consecuencia, tu mano izquierda describe tu destino. La derecha establece la dirección en que te mueves. Déjame ver tu mano izquierda.

Reconocía que era extraño, pero mientras la adivina contemplaba en silencio su mano izquierda, tuve la sobrecogedora sensación de que realmente veía algo. Los dedos débiles y sarmentosos que sujetaban su mano parecían de hielo.

—¡Caray! —exclamó con expresión de sorpresa—. Jovencita, ¡vaya mano la tuya!

La adivina siguió mirando la palma sin pronunciar palabra y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tras las gafas adornadas con falsa pedrería. El sujetapapeles resbaló de su regazo al suelo y nadie lo recogió.

Una energía contenida se acumulaba en a la mesa y nadie parecía deseoso de tomar la palabra. Todos las observaban mientras el barullo crecía a nuestro alrededor.

A medida que la pitonisa sujetaba mi mano entre las suyas, sentía un dolor creciente en el brazo. Intentó apartarse, pero se aferraba a la mano como en un torno letal. Por algún motivo fue presa de una cólera irracional. También estaba algo asqueada a causa del ponche de huevo y del hedor a chicle.

Separo sus dedos largos y huesudos con su otra mano e intentó hablar.

—Préstame atención —me interrumpió la adivina con voz tierna, totalmente distinta al chillido agudo de hacía unos minutos.

—Es demasiado melodramático para mi gusto —afirmó Joan y posó una mano en el hombro de la pitonisa. Se había metido la otra mano en el bolsillo y sacó unos cuantos dólares más para dárselos a la mujer—. ¿Qué tal si damos por terminada la juerga?

La pitonisa ignoró olímpicamente a Joan se inclinó y murmuró:

—He venido a advertirte. Dondequiera que vayas, mira por encima del hombro. No confíes en nadie. Sospecha de todos. Las líneas de tu mano expresan... Es la mano del presagio.

—¿Quién presagió qué? —quiso saber y trató de contener una risilla.

Volvió a tomarle la mano y siguió delicadamente las líneas, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera leyendo en Braille. Siguió hablando en voz baja como si recordara algo, un poema leído en otros tiempos...

- Tienes una pasado extraño, tratas de escapar de un mundo del cual perteneces, pero alejarse no es la solución, si tu te alejas de él, él encontrará la forma de volver a ti. El nombre que te dio tu nombre al nacer es muy bonito – se acercó a la castaña y le susurró un Hermione y continuó- Así como estas líneas componen una clave a las casillas del ajedrez ligadas; cuatro deben ser día y mes para evitar el jaque mate. O el juego es real, o es sólo una metáfora. Un saber como éste, tan nombrado, llega muy tarde. Blancas piezas han librado batallas sin cesar. Esforzadas, las negras se debaten por sellar su destino. Como siempre, prosigue la búsqueda del treinta y tres y del tres. Velada está, de aquí a la eternidad, la secreta puerta.

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a la castaña.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que ha dicho —opiné.

—¿No lo entiendes? —Preguntó y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa, casi de complicidad—. Acabarás por entenderlo. ¿No significa nada para ti el cuarto día del cuarto mes?

—Sí, pero...

La pitonisa se llevó un dedo a los labios y meneó la cabeza.

—No comentes con nadie su significado. Pronto comprenderás el resto. Es la mano del presagio, la mano del destino, y está escrito: "En el cuarto día del cuarto mes llegará el ocho."

—¿De qué habla? —gritó Llewellyn alarmado, se estiró por encima de la mesa y cogió el brazo de la pitonisa, que se apartó.

De pronto las luces del bar se apagaron y todos estallaron en aplausos, iba a empezar a tocar un grupo musical, a los 10 segundos aproximadamente se volvió a iluminar el lugar pero la pitonisa ya no estaba…

Joan se le acerco a la castaña y le dio una copa de champaña.

Lamento mucho lo de la pitonisa, fue un fiasco total – se dio vuelta para ver el espectáculo.

- Querida Cat, coincido con mi marido, pero por tu expresión parece que has visto un fantasma.

Ella de pronto sintió una pesadez en el estomago, no tenia idea a lo que se refería pero sus palabras no le eran del todo indiferentes pero no sabia el por que.

—Qué vieja espantosa —añadió Llewellyn—. Dijo un montón de chorradas sobre el peligro. Sin embargo, sus palabras parecieron tener sentido para ti. ¿O esta idea sólo es producto de mi fantasía?

—Creo que no —replicó—. El tablero de ajedrez, los números y... ¿qué significa el ocho? ¿A qué ocho se refería? No entiendo nada de todo esto.

—No te preocupes —intervino Blanche y le pasó una servilleta en la que se veían algunos garabatos—. Llew ha tomado nota de todo, te daremos el papel. Tal vez más adelante despierte algún recuerdo. ¡Pero esperemos que no! Fue realmente deprimente.

La verdad que la castaña estaba bastante anonadada, ella no creía en esas cosas, miró a su alrededor y vio que todos disfrutaban del espectáculo, así que trato de borrar esas cosas de su cabeza, una vez que terminaron de cantar la primera canción, ella se levantó y se despidió de todos, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir, pero por sobre todo borrarse las palabras de aquella misteriosa mujer.

Cuando llego a su edificio se subió al ascensor y marco el piso 7, mientras subía sacó del bolsillo y volvió a leer la servilleta donde estaban las extrañas palabras. Ya tenía bastantes problemas sin necesidad de imaginar otros por los que preocuparse. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminó por el oscuro pasillo en dirección a su apartamento, se detuve a pensar unos segundos por qué la pitonisa estaba enterada de que el cuarto día del cuarto mes era su cumpleaños.


	3. Una Extraña partida de Agedrez

Capítulo 2: La Pitonisa…

Capitulo 3: Una extraña partida de Ajedrez.

Llamaron a la puerta. Ella de pie en el centro mismo de mi apartamento, con una mano apoyada en la cadera. Habían transcurrido tres meses desde la pascuas. Ya casi ni se acordaba de la velada con aquella pitonisa, ni de los extraños acontecimientos que la rodearon.

No estaba de humor para recibir visitas mientras recorría la larga entrada. Se preguntó por qué no le habían avisado desde la portería como deberían haber hecho, para anunciar la llegada de quien ahora aporreaba la puerta. Había pasado una semana muy movida. Había intentado concluir su trabajo con

Con Edison y dedicado horas a luchar tanto con los administradores del edificio donde vivía como con diversas empresas de guardamuebles. Estaba organizando su inminente partida a Argelia.

Acababan de concederle el visado. Había telefoneado a todos sus amigos. En cuanto dejara Londres, no volvería a verlos en un año. En particular, había un amigo con el que había intentado ponerme en contacto a pesar de que era tan misterioso e inaccesible como la Esfinge. ¡Qué poco imaginaba lo desesperadamente que necesitaría su ayuda cuando ocurrieran los hechos que tendrían lugar más adelante!

Mientras bajaba por el pasillo, se miró en uno de los espejos que cubrían las paredes. Su desgreñada cabellera estaba salpicada de bermellón y tenía una mancha de rojo carmesí en la nariz. La quitó con el dorso de la mano y se limpió las palmas en los pantalones de lona y la camisa suelta que llevaba.

A continuación abrió la puerta.

Vio a Boswell, el portero, con un puño colérico en alto y ataviado con un uniforme azul marino de ridículas charreteras que, sin duda, había elegido personalmente.

—Señora, le ruego que me disculpe pero, una vez más, cierto Corniche azul claro vuelve a bloquear la entrada —bufó—. Como sabe, pedimos a las visitas que mantengan libre la entrada del edificio para que los repartidores puedan aparcar.

—¿Por qué no me ha avisado por el intercomunicador? —lo interrumpió exasperada, aunque sabía perfectamente de quién era el coche del que hablaba.

—Señora, el intercomunicador lleva una semana sin funcionar...

—Boswell, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho reparar?

—Señora, soy el portero, y el portero no se encarga de las reparaciones. Es tarea del administrador. El portero hace pasar a las visitas y se ocupa de que la entrada...

—Está bien, está bien. Dígale que suba.

—Señora, queda por resolver el problema del animalito. Su invitada insiste en entrarlo en el edificio, a pesar de que le he repetido hasta la saciedad que... —Era demasiado tarde.

En aquel instante, un hato de pelo franqueó como una bala el recodo del pasillo de los ascensores.

Vino derecho hacia su apartamento, bufó entre Boswell y yo y se perdió en la entrada. Tenía el tamaño de un plumero y soltaba chillidos agudos mientras volaba a la altura del suelo. Boswell me miró con profundo desdén, pero no abrió la boca.

—Calma, Boswell —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. Digamos que nadie lo ha visto, ¿de acuerdo? Le aseguro que no creará problemas y que lo echaré en cuanto lo encuentre.

En aquel preciso instante Ginny apareció en el recodo. Estaba envuelta en una capa de marta cebellina de la que colgaban colas largas y ahuecadas. Sus cabellos rojos estaban recogidos en una coleta. Boswell suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ginny ignoró olímpicamente a Boswell, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a la castaña y pasó entre los dos para entrar al apartamento. Al entrar, comentó con su voz gutural de canción sentimental:

—Dile al portero que no se ponga nervioso. Saul dará vueltas a la manzana hasta que salgamos.

Vio alejarse a Boswell, soltó un quejido contenido y cerré la puerta. Entró con pesar en el apartamento, dispuesta a hacer frente a otra tarde de domingo arruinada por la persona que le sonreía picadamente.

Su piso se componía de una amplia estancia de techo altísimo y un baño situado al final del largo vestíbulo. En la amplia estancia había tres grupos de puertas que albergaban un armario, una despensa y una cómoda cama abatible. La estancia era un laberinto de árboles gigantes y plantas exóticas que formaban senderos selváticos. Por todas partes había pilas de libros, montones de cojines de tafilete y objetos eclécticos procedentes de tiendas de chatarra de la Tercera Avenida. Tenía lámparas indias de pergamino pintado a mano, jarras mexicanas de mayólica, aves de cerámica francesa esmaltada y fragmentos de cristal de Praga. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de óleos a medio hacer, aún húmedos; viejas fotos en marcos tallados y espejos antiguos. Del techo colgaban campanillas, móviles y peces de papel satinado. El único mueble era un piano de cola, de ébano, situado cerca de las ventanas.

Ginny deambulaba por el laberinto como una pantera liberada y apartaba cosas al tiempo que buscaba a su perro. Arrojó al suelo su capa. Se sorprendió al ver que iba casi desnuda. Ginny tenía la figura de una escultura, con delgados tobillos y pantorrillas curvilíneas que se ensanchaban al ascender para formar un cuerpo anguloso, y bien formado. Llevaba en un escueto vestido de seda morada que acababa donde empezaban sus muslos. Cada vez que se

movía, se acentuaba muy bien a sus curvas. Ginny levantó un almohadón y descubrió a la sedosa y pequeña bola de pelusa que la acompañaba a todas partes. Lo cogió en brazos y lo arrulló con su voz sensual.

—Aquí está mi querido Carioca —ronroneó—. Quería ocultarse de su mami. Es un perrín malísimo.

A la castaña se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Quieres un vaso de vino? —propuso mientras Ginny depositaba a Carioca en el suelo.

El perro echó a correr y ladró como un auténtico cabrón. Fue a la despensa y sacó el vino de la nevera.

—Supongo que tienes el horroroso Chardonnay que regala Llewellyn —dijo Ginny—. Lleva años intentando quitárselo de encima.

Aceptó el vaso que le ofreció y bebió un trago. Deambuló en medio de la fronda y se detuvo ante el cuadro en el que ella había estado trabajando cuando su visita dio al traste con esa tarde de domingo.

—Oye, ¿conoces a este chico? —preguntó a bote pronto, refiriéndose al hombre del cuadro, un individuo montado en bicicleta y vestido de blanco, que se desplazaba encima de un esqueleto—. ¿Lo pintaste siguiendo el modelo del chico de abajo?

—¿Qué chico de abajo? —preguntó, se sentó en el taburete del piano y miró a Ginny.

—El hombre de la bici —decía Ginny—.Iba vestido de esa manera... Con capucha y tapado de la cabeza a los pies. Reconozco que sólo lo vi de espaldas. Estuvimos a punto de atropellarlo y tuvimos que subirnos a la acera.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sorprendida—. Es cosecha de mi imaginación.

—Es aterrador, como un hombre que se encamina a su propia muerte —añadió Ginny—. Además, había algo siniestro en la forma en que aquel hombre acechaba alrededor de este edificio...

—¿Qué has dicho?

Algo había hecho sonar una campana en su subconsciente. _Contempla la pálida cabalgadura y el nombre de quien la monta es Muerte_. ¿Dónde había oído aquello?

Carioca ya no ladraba y ahora soltaba sospechosos gruñidos. Rascaba con las patas las virutas de pino de una de las orquídeas y las desparramaba por el suelo. Se acercó, lo tomó en brazos, lo metió en el armario y cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo te atreves a encerrar a mi perro en el armario? —preguntó Ginny.

—En este edificio sólo admiten la entrada de perros si están encerrados en una caja —explicó—. Y no tengo ninguna. Dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? Hace días que no nos vemos.

—Joan quiere dar una fiesta de despedida en tu honor —replicó, se sentó en el taburete y apuró el resto del vino—. Quiere que tú decidas la fecha. Preparará personalmente la cena.

Las benditas patas de Carioca arañaban el interior de la puerta del armario, pero no se di por aludida.

—Me encantaría cenar con ustedes —respondió—. ¿Por qué no el miércoles? Probablemente me iré el próximo fin de semana.

—Muy bien —concluyó Ginny – Te mereces esa despedida Hermione.

— Ginny por favor no me llames así, sabes muy bien que ya no uso ese nombre – replicó la castaña.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

Del armario llegaban golpes secos a medida que Carioca lanzaba su minúsculo cuerpo contra la puerta. Ginny se movió inquieta.

—Por favor, ¿puedo sacar a mi perro del armario?

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó.

Sacó la serie de pinceles del bote de linaza y se dirigió al fregadero para aclararlos, como si Ginny ya se hubiera ido. Permaneció callada unos segundos y finalmente preguntó:

—¿Tienes plan para esta tarde?

—Al parecer, mis planes hoy se han ido a pique —respondió desde la despensa mientras vertía detergente en agua caliente para que formara pompas espumosas.

—¿Alguna vez has visto jugar a Solarin? —preguntó, sonrió débilmente y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules.

Metió los pinceles en agua y le devolvió la mirada. Sus palabras se parecían sospechosamente a una invitación para asistir a una partida de ajedrez. Ginny se jactaba de no asistir jamás a menos que fuera uno de los contendientes.

—¿Quién es Solarin? —quiso saber.

Ginny le miró realmente sorprendida, como si acabara de preguntar quién era la reina de Inglaterra.

—Había olvidado que no lees la prensa —replicó—. No se habla de otra cosa. ¡Es el acontecimiento político de esta década! Se le considera el mejor ajedrecista desde los tiempos de Capablanca, un "natural". Lo que ocurre es que por primera vez en tres años le han permitido salir de la Unión

Soviética...

—Creía que Bobby Fisher estaba considerado el mejor jugador del mundo —comentó mientras frotaba los pinceles con agua caliente—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el cacao de Reykjavik del verano pasado?

—Por lo menos has oído hablar de Islandia —dijo Ginny, se levantó, se acercó y se apoyó en la puerta de la despensa—. Ocurre que desde entonces Fisher no ha vuelto a jugar. Corren rumores de que no defenderá el título, de que no volverá a jugar en público. Los rusos están intrigados. El ajedrez es el deporte nacional de la Unión Soviética y los rusos se agarran de los pelos con tal de conquistar los mejores puestos. Y si Fisher no sale al ruedo, simplemente no habrá contendientes al título fuera de Rusia.

—De manera que el ruso que esté mejor situado tiene una clara oportunidad de alzarse con el título—dedujo—. Y supones que ese individuo...

—Solarin.

—¿Crees que será campeón?

—Puede que si, puede que no —respondió Ginny y se entusiasmó con su tema preferido—. Eso es lo sorprendente. Todos lo consideran el mejor, pero no cuenta con el respaldo del Politburó, que es imperativo para todo jugador ruso. ¡A decir verdad, en los últimos años los rusos no le han permitido jugar! Y nadie le ha visto la cara, es un completo misterio.

—¿Por qué? —Acomodó los pinceles en el escurreplatos y se secó las manos con un trapo de cocina—. Si ganar les interesa tanto como para convertirlo en una cuestión de vida o muerte...

—Evidentemente Solarin no se ajusta al molde soviético —la interrumpió Ginny al tiempo que sacaba el vino de la nevera y se servía otro vaso—. Hubo algunos problemas en un torneo que se celebró hace tres años en España. Se llevaron a Solarin en la quietud de la noche, reclamado por la madre Rusia.

Primero dijeron que estaba enfermo y luego que había sufrido una crisis nerviosa. Todo tipo de rumores y a continuación el silencio más absoluto. Desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de él... hasta esta semana.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta semana?

—Esta semana, como por arte de birlibirloque, Solarin se presenta en Londres empotrado en un núcleo de funcionarios. Aparece en el Londres Chess Club y declara que quiere participar en el Torneo Hermanold. Su actitud es disparatada en varios sentidos. A este tipo de torneos sólo puedes asistir y participar por invitación expresa. Nadie invitó a Solarin. Además, se trata de un torneo por invitación de la Zona Cinco, que corresponde a Reino Unido. La Zona Cuatro corresponde a la Unión Soviética. Te imaginarás la consternación que sintieron al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Y no podían decirle que no?

—¡Y un cuerno! —exclamó Ginny—. John Hermanold, el patrocinador del torneo, hizo sus pinitos como productor teatral. Desde la conmoción Fisher en Islandia, el mercado ajedrecístico ha ido en aumento. Ahora hay dinero en juego. Hermanold sería capaz de dar la vida con tal de incluir un nombre como el de Solarin.

—No entiendo cómo se las ingenió Solarin para salir de Rusia y participar en este torneo si los soviéticos no quieren que juegue.

—Querida, ése es el quid de la cuestión —replicó Ginny—. Además, el guardaespaldas del KGB da a entender que ha venido con la aceptación de su gobierno. ¿Qué te parece? Ah, es un misterio fascinante. Por eso pensé que hoy te gustaría asistir... —Ginny calló.

—¿Ir adónde? —preguntó cordialmente, aunque sabía adónde quería llegar Ginny.

Se divirtió ver que se ponía violenta. Ginny había aireado a los cuatro vientos su más absoluta indiferencia sobre las competiciones. Según se comentaba, había dicho: No juego con el individuo, sino con el tablero."

—Esta tarde juega Solarin —afirmó insegura—. Es su primera intervención pública después del escándalo en España. No queda una sola entrada y los precios de reventa están por las nubes. La partida comienza dentro de una hora y sospecho que podríamos colarnos...

—Bueno, te lo agradezco, pero paso —la interrumpió—. Ver una partida de ajedrez me resulta muy aburrido. ¿Por qué no vas sola?

Ginny, sujetó el vaso de vino y se sentó rígidamente en el taburete del piano. Dijo con tono tenso pero bajo:

—Sabes que no puedo.

La castaña miró a su amiga y rió para sus adentro, ya se la venia venir pero no dijo nada.

—La semana que viene me toca jugar con el ganador de la partida de hoy —confesó con los labios fruncidos.

—Ah, ya comprendo —replicó—. Cabe la posibilidad de que gane Solarin. Como nunca te has enfrentado con él y como es indudable que jamás has leído una línea sobre su estilo de juego...

Se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta. Carioca se asomó furtivamente. Se lanzó sobre su pie y luchó con un hilo suelto de su alpargata. Lo miró, lo alzó con los dedos del pie y lo dejó caer sobre una pila de cojines. Se retorció de entusiasmo y destrozó unas cuantas plumas con sus dientes afilados.

—No entiendo por qué te quiere tanto —comentó Ginny.

—Simplemente sabe quién manda —replicó.

Ginny guardó silencio.

Carioca revolvió los cojines con gran entusiasmo. Aunque ella sabía muy poco de ajedrez, se dio cuenta de que ocupaba el centro del tablero, pero decidió que la siguiente jugada no le correspondía.

—Tienes que acompañarme —pidió finalmente Ginny.

—Me parece que lo has planteado mal —opinó.

Ginny se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. Le miró a los ojos y dijo:

—No te imaginas lo que este torneo representa para mí. Hermanold ha convencido a los miembros de la comisión ajedrecística para que el torneo sea puntuable, invitando a todos los GM y a los MI de la Zona Cinco. Si me hubiera clasificado bien y sumado puntos, podría haber participado en las grandes

ligas, tal vez habría ganado, pero tuvo que aparecer Solarin.

—¿Qué importancia tiene que quedes segunda? —preguntó—. Sigues siendo una de las mujeres mejor clasificadas de Londres...

—¡Las mujeres mejor clasificadas! ¿Las mujeres? —preguntó Ginny.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a la pelirroja.

—No entiendes nada —le espetó Ginny—. Es un torneo eliminatorio. Estoy emparejada con Solarin en la segunda partida, si es que los dos ganamos la primera, cosa que ocurrirá. Si juego con él y pierdo, quedo retirada del torneo.

—¿No te crees capaz de derrotarlo? —preguntó. Aunque Solarin tenía mucha prensa, le sorprendía que Ginny reconociera la posibilidad de la derrota.

—No estoy segura —replicó sinceramente—. Mi entrenador opina que no podré ganarle. Considera que Solarin me dará un paseo por el tablero. Podría darme un buen revolcón. No te imaginas qué se siente al perder una partida. Odio perder, lo odio de todo corazón. —Ginny apretaba los dientes y tenía los

puños cerrados.

—Al principio, ¿no tienen que emparejarte con jugadores de tu misma talla? —inquirió porque creía haber leído algo al respecto.

—En Londres sólo hay unas pocas decenas de jugadores que superan los dos mil cuatrocientos puntos —respondió Ginny sombríamente—. Pero no todos participan en este torneo. La última puntuación de Solarin supera los dos mil quinientos puntos, y en este torneo sólo hay cinco personas entre su categoría y la mía. Si me enfrento tan pronto con él, no podré prepararme con otras partidas.

Ahora la castaña comprendía todo. El productor teatral que organizaba el torneo había invitado a Ginny por su valor promocional. Estaba ávido de vender entradas, y Ginny era la Josephine Baker del ajedrez. Lo tenía todo salvo el ocelote y los plátanos. Pero ahora que contaba con una atracción mayor bajo la forma de Solarin, podía sacrificar a Ginny en tanto bien prescindible. La emparejaría con Solarin en las primeras partidas y la borraría del torneo. Para él no tenía ninguna importancia que la competición fuera para Ginny el medio para conquistar el título. Súbitamente pensó que el mundo del ajedrez no se diferenciaba mucho del de los interventores públicos autorizados.

Bien, te has explicado —afirmó y echó a andar por el pasillo.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ginny alzando la voz.

—Quiero darme una ducha —gritó por encima del hombro.

—¿Una ducha? —parecía histérica—. ¿Para qué mierda quieres ducharte?

—Necesito ducharme y cambiarme para asistir dentro de una hora a esa partida de ajedrez—respondió, se detuvo junto a la puerta del baño y se volvió para mirarla.

—Herm… digo Catherine eres la mejor — la castaña le sonrió y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño.

Se sentía ridícula a bordo de un descapotable, mientras se acumulaban las nubes de nieve y la temperatura se mantenía bajo cero. Ginny se había envuelto en su capa de marta cebellina. Carioca arrancaba graciosamente las colas de piel y las esparcía por el suelo del coche. Ella sólo llevaba un abrigo de lana negra y se estaba congelando.

—¿Este coche no tiene capota? —pregunto a contraviento.

—¿Por qué no dejas que Joan te haga un abrigo de piel? Al fin y al cabo, es su oficio y te adora.

—En este momento no me servirá de nada —respondió—. Explícame por qué esta partida se celebra en sesión cerrada en el Metropolitan Club. Cabe pensar que el patrocinador está interesado en sacarle la máxima publicidad a la primera partida que después de varios años Solarin juega en territorio occidental.

—Sin duda sabes mucho de patrocinadores —coincidió Ginny—. Sin embargo, hoy Solarin se enfrenta con Fiske. Podría ser contraproducente celebrar un encuentro público en lugar de una tranquila partida privada. Fiske está bastante chiflado.

—¿Y quién es Fiske?

—Antony Fiske, un jugador extraordinario —repuso Ginny y se arrebujó las pieles—. Es GM británico, pero está inscrito en la Zona Cinco porque vivía en Liverpool cuando se dedicaba activamente al ajedrez. Me sorprende que haya aceptado porque lleva años sin jugar. En el último torneo en que participó, hizo echar al público. Creía que en la sala había micrófonos ocultos y en el aire vibraciones misteriosas que interferían sus ondas cerebrales. Todos los ajedrecistas están al borde de la locura. Se cuenta que Paul Morphy, el primer campeón estadounidense, murió sentado, totalmente vestido, en una bañera repleta de zapatos de mujer. Aunque la locura es uno de los riesgos principales del ajedrez, yo no acabaré en el manicomio. Sólo le pasa a los hombres.

—¿Por qué?

—Querida, porque el ajedrez es un juego edípico. Lisa y llanamente, consiste en matar al rey y follarse a la dama. A los psicólogos les encanta seguir a los jugadores de ajedrez para comprobar si se lavan las manos con demasiada frecuencia, olisquean zapatillas viejas o se masturban entre una sesión

y la siguiente.

El Rolls Corniche azul claro se detuvo frente al Metropolitan Club. Saul nos abrió la puerta. Ginny le entregó a Carioca y se adelantó por la rampa con dosel que bordeaba el patio adoquinado y conducía a la entrada. Saul, que durante el trayecto no había abierto la boca, le guiñó un ojo. Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió a Ginny.

El Metropolitan Club es una vetusta reliquia del viejoLondres. Club residencial privado para hombres, en su interior nada parecía haber cambiado desde hacía un siglo. La desteñida moqueta roja del vestíbulo necesitaba una limpieza, y pulimento la madera oscura y biselada de la recepción. Sin embargo, el salón principal compensaba con su encanto el brillo del que carecía la entrada.

El vestíbulo daba a una enorme sala con techos a nueve metros de altura, tallados en paladio e incrustados con pan de oro. De un largo cordón, del centro mismo, pendía una única araña. Dos lados estaban ocupados por hileras de balcones cuyas barandillas ornadamente esculpidas daban al centro, como en los patios venecianos. La tercera pared estaba forrada hasta el techo con espejos dorados que reflejaban los balcones. El cuarto lado quedaba separado del vestíbulo por altos tabiques de tablillas de terciopelo rojo. Dispersas por el suelo de mármol, a cuadros blancos y negros como las casillas de un tablero de ajedrez, había decenas de mesillas rodeadas de sillas de piel. En la esquina más distante reposaba un piano de ébano, junto a un biombo lacado.

Mientras ella observaba la decoración, Ginny la llamaba desde el balcón del primer piso. Su capa de piel colgaba de la barandilla. Le señaló la gran escalera de mármol que, desde el vestíbulo, ascendía en curva hasta el balcón del primer piso.

Cuando subió, Ginny le guió hasta la pequeña sala de juego. La habitación estaba decorada en verde musgo y tenía amplias puertaventanas que daban a al parque. Varios trabajadores se encargaban de quitar mesas con sobre de piel para jugar a cartas y tapetes verdes donde apostar. Nos miraron sobresaltados mientras apilaban las mesas junto a la pared cercana a la puerta.

—Aquí se celebrará la partida —le explicó Ginny—. No sé si ya han llegado todos. Todavía nos queda media hora. —Se volvió hacia uno de los trabajadores y preguntó—: ¿Sabe dónde está John Hermanold?

—Tal vez en el comedor. —El hombre se encogió de hombros—. Puede llamar y pedirle al botones que lo vaya a buscar. —Miró de forma muy poco halagüeña a Ginny, con su escueto vestido. La castaña se alegro de haberse puesto un conservador pantalón de franela gris. Empezó a quitarse el abrigo, pero el obrero le detuvo—. Está prohibida la presencia de señoras en la sala de juegos —comunicó.

Añadió en dirección a Ginny—: Tampoco pueden entrar en el comedor. Será mejor que vayan a la planta baja y telefoneen.

—Pienso asesinar a ese cabrón de Hermanold —masculló Ginny apretando los dientes—. Un club privado para hombres, ¿a quién se le ocurre?

Echó a andar por el pasillo en pos de su presa. Se volvió y se dejó caer en una silla, entre las miradas hostiles de los trabajadores. No envidiaba la suerte que correría Hermanold cuando se topara con Ginny.

Permaneció sentada en la sala de juego, mirando por las sucias ventanas que daban al parque.

Afuera ondeaban unas pocas banderas y la opaca luz invernal atemperaba un poco más sus colores desvaídos.

—Por favor —dijo una voz arrogante a sus espaldas.

Se volvió y vi a un cincuentón alto y atractivo, de pelo oscuro y sienes plateadas. Vestía una blazer azul marino con un rebuscado escudo, pantalón gris y polo blanco. Olía poderosamente a Andover y Yale.

—No se permite la entrada en esta sala hasta que comience el torneo —declaró con firmeza—. Si tienen entrada, puedo acomodarla abajo hasta el comienzo de la partida. De lo contrario, tendrá que abandonar el club.

Su atractivo inicial empezaba a esfumarse. Guapo pero descerebrado, pensó. Dijo en voz alta:

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. Estoy esperando a alguien que traerá mi entrada...

Me temo que no es posible —añadió bruscamente y la tomó del brazo—. He asegurado al club que respetaríamos las reglas. Además, existen medidas de seguridad...

Pese a que la tironeaba con toda la dignidad de que era capaz, ella se mantenía firme.

Enganchó los tobillos en las patas de la silla y le sonreí.

—He prometido a mi amiga Ginny Weasley que la esperaría aquí —le dijo—. Está buscando a...

—¡Ginny Weasley! —exclamó y me soltó el brazo como si fuera un atizador al rojo vivo—. ¿Ginny Weasley está aquí?- ella asintió—. Permítame que me presente, señorita.

—Velis, Catherine Velis.

—Señorita Velis, soy John Hermanold —se presentó—, el patrocinador del torneo. —le estrechó cordialmente la mano—. No se imagina el honor que supone la presencia de Ginny en esta partida. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Le está buscando —replicó—. Nos dijeron que estaba en el comedor. Probablemente ha subido a buscarle.

—En el comedor —repitió Hermanold, imaginando lo peor—. Iré a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo? Luego nos reuniremos y las invitaré a tomar algo.

Hermanold salió apresuradamente.

Ahora que Hermanold era mi amigo de toda la vida, los trabajadores pasaron a su lado con envidioso respeto. Los vio sacar de la sala las mesas apiladas y montar delante de las ventanas hileras de sillas, dejando un pasillo en el medio. Aunque parezca extraño, se arrodillaron cinta métrica en mano y acomodaron los muebles segán un modelo invisible que parecían seguir.

Contemplaba las maniobras con tanta curiosidad que no reparo en el hombre que entró silenciosamente hasta que pasó junto a su silla. Era alto, delgado, de pelo rubio platinado largo y lacio a la altura de la nuca. Vestía pantalón gris y una camisa holgada, de hilo blanco, cuyo cuello abierto dejaba ver el cuello firme y los bonitos huesos de un bailarín. Se acercó prestamente a los trabajadores y les habló en voz baja.

Los que medían el suelo se levantaron inmediatamente y se acercaron al recién llegado. Éste estiró el brazo para señalar algo y los trabajadores se apresuraron a cumplir sus deseos.

El gran tablero de la parte delantera fue reacomodado varias veces, alejaron la mesa de los árbitros de la zona de juego y movieron de aquí para allá la propia mesa del ajedrez, hasta que quedó perfectamente equidistante de las paredes. Vio que los trabajadores no protestaban al realizar esas extrañas maniobras. Parecían respetar al recién llegado y no estaban dispuestos a mirarlo a los ojos mientras cumplían sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Entonces noto que el desconocido no sólo era consciente de su presencia, sino que hacía preguntas sobre ella a los trabajadores. Señaló en dirección a ella y al final se

dio la vuelta para mirarla. Cuando lo hizo, se estremeció. Había algo a un tiempo conocido y extraño en su persona.

Sus pómulos altos, su delgada nariz aguileña y su firme mentón creaban planos angulosos que, como el mármol, atrapaban la luz. Sus ojos eran de un tono gris verdoso claro, del color del mercurio líquido. Parecía una excelsa pieza renacentista esculpida en piedra. Al igual que en la piedra, también en él había algo frío e impenetrable. Quedé tan fascinada como el pájaro por la serpiente y me cogió con la guardia baja cuando inesperadamente se apartó de los trabajadores y cruzó la sala hasta donde la castaña estaba.

Al llegar a su silla, le tomó las manos y la obligó a levantarse. Le sujetó del brazo, y la llevó hacia la puerta antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría le susurró al oído:

—¿Qué haces aquí? No has debido venir.

Percibió un ligerísimo acento. Su conducta la dejó azorada: yo era una perfecta desconocida. Se paré en seco y pregunté:

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Quién soy yo no tiene ninguna importancia —respondió en voz baja. Le miró con esos ojos de color gris claro, como si intentara recordar algo—. Lo importante es que sé quién eres tú. Cometiste un gran error al venir. Corres un gran peligro. En este momento percibo un gran peligro a mi alrededor.

Tuvo la impresión de que ya había oído esas palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto—. He venido a ver la partida de ajedrez. Estoy con Ginny Weasley. John Hermanold dijo que podía...

—Sí, claro —le cortó con impaciencia—. Ya lo sé, pero debes irte de inmediato. Deja el club lo más rápido posible... hazme caso.

—¡Qué disparate! —exclamo alzando la voz. El hombre se apresuró a mirar a los trabajadores y volvió a dedicarse a mirarla—. No tengo la menor intención de marcharme a menos que me expliques a qué te refieres. No sé quién eres. Es la primera vez que te veo. ¿Con qué derecho...?

El rubio suspiró resignado y maldijo por lo bajo, iba a ser muy difícil de convencer a Hermione Granger, él mismo sabia lo cabeza dura que ella era, pero lo bueno es que no lo había reconocido, eso hubiera sido un verdadero escándalo.

—Me has visto —aseguró quedamente. Le tomó del hombro con delicadeza y le miró a los ojos—. Y volverás a verme. Te digo que abandones inmediatamente este lugar.

Se esfumó. Dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala de juego con el mismo sigilo con que había llegado. Ella estaba temblando. Miró a los trabajadores y vio que seguían ocupados; evidentemente, no habían notado nada raro. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió al balcón, confundida por tan insólito encuentro. Se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre le recordaba a la pitonisa.

Ginny y Hermanold le llamaban desde el salón de la planta baja. Estaban sobre las baldosas de mármol blanco y negro, a sus pies, y parecían trebejos disparatadamente ataviados y colocados en un tablero atiborrado; ya que otras personas se movían a su alrededor.

—Baje y la invitaré a una copa —propuso alegre Hermanold.

Camino por el balcón hasta la escalera de mármol enmoquetada en rojo y bajo al vestíbulo. Aún le temblaban las piernas. Deseaba quedarse a solas con Ginny y contarle lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué le apetece? —le preguntó Hermanold al llegar a la mesa. Apartó una silla para ella. Ginny ya había tomado asiento—. Deberíamos beber champaña. ¡No todos los días contamos con la presencia de Ginny en una partida de ajedrez de otro jugador!

—Nunca asisto —declaró Ginny exasperada mientras ponía su capa de piel en el respaldo de la silla.

Hermanold pidió champaña y se lanzó a un panegírico de sí mismo que puso de punta los pelos de Ginny.

—El torneo marcha sobre ruedas. Ya no quedan entradas para ninguna jornada. La publicidad ha dado resultado. Ni siquiera yo podía imaginar que atraeríamos a tantas luminarias. En primer lugar, Fiske abandona su retiro y, a continuación, el bombazo: ¡llega Solarin! Y tú, por supuesto —añadió palmeando la rodilla de Ginny.

La castaña deseaba interrumpirlo y pedir información sobre el desconocido con el que se había topado arriba, pero no pudo intercalar una sola palabra—. Es una pena no haber podido contratar el gran salón para la partida de hoy —comentó en cuanto les sirvieron el champaña—. Se habría llenado hasta la bandera. De todos modos, Fiske me tiene preocupado. Hay varios médicos por si surge algún contratiempo. Me pareció mejor que juegue una de las primeras partidas, que sea eliminado al principio. No está en condiciones de llegar a la gran final y su mera presencia ya ha atraído a la prensa.

—Es muy estimulante la posibilidad de ver a dos grandes maestros y una crisis nerviosa en una misma partida —comentó Ginny.

Hermanold la miró preocupado mientras servía el champaña. No estaba seguro de que Ginny estuviera bromeando, pero para la castaña estaba claro. El comentario acerca de que Fiske fuera eliminado ya en un principio había dado en el blanco.

—Creo que, a pesar de todo, me quedaré a ver la partida —agregó Ginny inocentemente y bebió champaña—. Pensaba irme en cuanto le encontrara un buen lugar a Cat...

—¡No te vayas! —suplicó Hermanold con expresión de auténtica alarma—. No quiero que te pierdas este acontecimiento, es la partida del siglo.

—Y los periodistas a los que has telefoneado se sentirán muy defraudados si no me encuentran, tal como les prometiste. ¿Me equivoco, querido John?

Ginny bebió un buen sorbo de champaña al tiempo que los colores subían a la cara de Hermanold.

Se dijo "ésta es la mía" y preguntó:

—¿Era Fiske el hombre que he visto arriba hace unos minutos?

—¿En la sala de juego? —Hermanold parecía preocupado—. Espero que no. Debería descansar antes del encuentro.

—Quienquiera que fuese, me ha parecido muy extraño —comento—. Entró y pidió a los trabajadores que cambiaran de lugar los muebles...

—¡Santo Dios! —exclamó Hermanold—. Ha tenido que ser Fiske. La última vez que lo vi insistió en que una persona o silla abandonaran la sala a medida que comían piezas. Según dijo, le permitía recuperar su sentido "del equilibrio y la armonía". Por si esto fuera poco, odia a las mujeres, no quiere que estén presentes mientras juega...

Hermanold intentó palmear la mano de Ginny, pero ésta la retiró.

—Quizá por eso me ha pedido que me fuera —dijo la castaña.

—¿Le ha pedido que se fuera? —preguntó Hermanold—. No era necesario, tendré que hablar con él antes de la partida. Debe comprender que no puede actuar como en los tiempos en que era una estrella. Hace más de quince años que no participa en un torneo de categoría.

—¿Quince años? —se asombró—. Debió de retirarse cuando sólo tenía doce. El hombre que he visto en el primer piso era joven.

—¿Está segura? —Hermanold parecía desconcertado—. ¿Quién puede ser?

—Era un hombre alto, delgado y muy pálido. Atractivo pero gélido...

—Ah, claro, se trata de Alexei. —Hermanold rió.

—¿Alexei?

—Alexander Solarin —intervino Ginny—. Ya lo conoces, querida, es el jugador que tienes tantas ganas de ver, el bombazo.

—Hábleme de Solarin —pidió al patrocinador del torneo.

—No sé qué decir —replicó Hermanold—. Ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenía hasta que llegó y se inscribió en el torneo. Solarin es un verdadero misterio. No se reúne con nadie, no permite que le tomen fotos. No podemos permitir la entrada de cámaras en la sala de juego. Gracias a mi perseverancia, finalmente accedió a dar una rueda de prensa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué sirve tenerlo si no podemos publicitarlo?

Ginny lo miró exasperada y suspiró estentóreamente.

—John, gracias por la copa. —Y se colgó las pieles del hombro.

La castaña se puso en pie tan rápido como Ginny. Abandono el salón y subió la escalera a su lado.

—No he querido hablar delante de Hermanold —susurro mientras caminaban junto al balcón— pero hay algo raro en Solarin. Aquí pasa algo.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo —confirmó Ginny—. En el mundo del ajedrez, sólo conoces idiotas, cabrones o ambas cosas a la vez. Estoy segura de que Solarin no es la excepción que confirma la regla. No soportan la participación dé las mujeres...

—No hablo de eso —la interrumpió—. Solarin no me ha pedido que me fuera porque quería librarse de una mujer. ¡Me ha dicho que corro un gran peligro!

Había sujetado a Ginny del brazo y se habían detenido junto a la barandilla. El gentío aumentaba en el salón de la planta baja.

—¿Qué dices que te ha dicho? —preguntó Ginny—. Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Peligro en una partida de ajedrez? En esta situación, el único peligro es quedarse dormido. A Fiske le encanta atascarte con tablas y ahogados...

—Me ha advertido que corro peligro —repitió y la acercó a la pared para que algunas personas pudieran pasar. Bajo la voz—: ¿Te acuerdas de la pitonisa que nos enviaste a Joan y a mí en pascuas?

—Oh, no —respondió Ginny—. No me dirás que crees en el esoterismo. —Ginny sonrió.

La gente se movía por el balcón y pasaba a su lado en dirección a la sala de juego. Se sumaron al fluir de la corriente. Ginny seleccionó unos asientos laterales, cercanos a la primera fila, desde los que verían perfectamente la partida sin llamar la atención. Si es que eso era posible con el disfraz que

llevaba Ginny. Una vez sentadas, se acerqué a ella y le susurró:

—Solarin ha utilizado las mismas palabras que la pitonisa. ¿Joan no te comentó lo que me dijo la adivina?

—Jamás la he visto —afirmó Ginny y sacó un ajedrez magnético del bolsillo de la capa. Lo acomodó sobre su regazo—. Me la recomendó una amiga, pero no creo en esa basura, por eso no la consulté.

Los asistentes tomaban asiento y la mayoría se sorprendía de la presencia de Ginny. En la sala entró un puñado de periodistas, uno de los cuales llevaba una cámara colgada del cuello. Se percataron de la presencia de Ginny e intentaron abordarla. Ella se agachó sobre el tablero y dijo en voz muy baja:

—Por si alguien pregunta, estamos profundamente concentradas en una charla sobre ajedrez.

Apareció John Hermanold. Se acercó deprisa a los periodistas y sujetó al que portaba la cámara justo antes de que llegara a nuestro lado.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tendrá que darme la cámara —advirtió al periodista—. El gran maestro Solarin no quiere cámaras en el salón del torneo. Por favor, ocupen sus asientos para que pueda empezar la partida. Más tarde podrán hacer entrevistas.

De mala gana, el periodista entregó la cámara a Hermanold. Se acercó con sus colegas a los asientos que el patrocinador les había asignado. El volumen de la conversación de la sala decreció hasta convertirse en un débil murmullo. Aparecieron los árbitros y ocuparon su mesa. Enseguida se presentó

Solarin, a quien reconoció, y un hombre canoso y mayor que, dedujo, era Fiske. Fiske parecía presa de una gran tensión nerviosa. Le temblaba un ojo y movía su bigote gris como si quisiera espantar una mosca. Su pelo raleante y algo graso estaba peinado hacia atrás, pero sobre la frente le caían algunos mechones. Vestía chaqueta de terciopelo marrón que había conocido mejores tiempos y que echaba de menos un buen cepillado, con un cinturón, como los batines. Su holgado pantalón, también de color marrón, estaba arrugado. Se compadeció de Fiske. Parecía estar en un sitio equivocado y sentirse descorazonado.

Comparado con él, Solarin semejaba la estatua en alabastro de un lanzador de disco. Medía al menos una cabeza más que Fiske, que estaba encorvado. Se deslizó a un lado ágilmente, retiró de la mesa la silla de Fiske y lo ayudó a tomar asiento.

—Qué idiota—masculló Ginny entre dientes—. Pretende ganarse la confianza de Fiske, quiere sacar ventaja antes de que empiece la partida.

—¿No eres demasiado severa? —pregunto en voz alta.

Varias voces procedentes de la fila de atrás me hicieron callar.

Se acercó un chico con la caja de trebejos y los repartió. Puso las piezas blancas delante de Sólarin. Ginny le explicó que la ceremonia de sorteo de color se había celebrado el día anterior. Otro grupo de personas les pidió silencio y cerraron el pico.

Mientras uno de los árbitros leía el reglamento, Solarin contemplaba al público. Como lo tenía de lado, se dedicó a observarlo minuciosamente. Se veía más sereno y relajado que un rato antes. Al encontrarse en su elemento, a punto de jugar al ajedrez, parecía tranquilo y apasionado, como un atleta minutos antes de la competición. Cuando vio a Ginny y a ella, su rostro se tensó y miró a la castaña fijamente.

—Caray —dijo Ginny—. Ahora comprendo a qué te referías al decir que era gélido. Me alegro de haberlo visto antes de tenerlo frente al tablero. Aun que le veo cara conocida

Solarin la miraba como si no pudiera creer en su presencia, como si deseara levantarse y sacarla a rastras de la sala. De pronto tuvo la creciente y deprimente sensación de que, al quedarse, había cometido un gravísimo error. Como las piezas ya estaban distribuidas y su reloj empezó a contar el tiempo, desvió la mirada hacia el tablero. Avanzó el peón del rey. Noto que Ginny, sentada a su lado, repetía la jugada en su tablero magnético. Un chico que se encontraba cerca de la pizarra anotó con tiza el movimiento: P4R.

Durante un rato la partida transcurrió sin incidentes. Tanto Solarin como Fiske perdieron un peón y un caballo. Solarin avanzó el alfil del rey. Algunos asistentes hablaron en voz baja. Uno o dos se levantaron a buscar café.

—Parece _giuoco piano _—suspiró Ginny—. Esta partida podría ser interminable. Esa defensa es más vieja que Matusalén y jamás se emplea en los torneos. Por amor de Dios, hasta figura en el Manuscrito de Gotinga. —Pese a que jamás leía una palabra sobre ajedrez, Ginny era un pozo de sabiduría—. Aunque permite a las negras desplegar sus piezas, es lenta, lenta, lentísima. Solarin no quiere ponerse duro con Fiske, le permitirá hacer unas cuantas jugadas antes de eliminarlo. Avísame si en la próxima hora ocurre algo.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa si ocurre algo? —pregunto.

En ese momento Fiske hizo su jugada y paró el reloj. Un breve murmullo recorrió la sala y los pocos que se estaban yendo se detuvieron para mirar la pizarra. Alzó la vista y se encontré con la sonrisa, la extraña sonrisa de Solarin.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto a Ginny.

—Fiske es más osado de lo que cabría esperar. En lugar de mover el alfil, ha adoptado la "defensa de los dos caballos". A los rusos les encanta. Es mucho más peligrosa. Me sorprende que haya adoptado esta táctica con Solarin, famoso por... —Se mordió el labio.

Hay que reconocer que Ginny jamás investigaba el estilo de otros jugadores, ¿o no?

Solarin adelantó el caballo, y Fiske, el peón de la dama. Solarin lo comió. A continuación Fiske comió el peón de Solarin con el caballo, de modo que quedaron igualados. Al menos es lo que pensé. Le pareció que Fiske estaba en plena forma, con las piezas en el centro del tablero, en tanto las de Solarin quedaban atrapadas en la retaguardia. Solarin comió el alfil de Fiske con su caballo. Un sordo murmullo recorrió la sala de juego. Los pocos que habían salido regresaron deprisa, café en mano, y miraron la pizarra mientras el chico anotaba la jugada.

—Fegatello! —gritó Ginny y esta vez nadie la hizo callar—. Es increíble.

—¿Qué quiere decir fegatello? —En el ajedrez parecían existir más palabras misteriosas que en el procesamiento de datos.

—Significa "hígado frito". Te aseguro que Fiske se freirá el hígado si utiliza el rey para comer ese caballo. —Se mordió la punta del dedo y miró el ajedrez magnético como si la partida se celebrara allí— Algo tiene que perder. La dama y la torre están en posición de ataque y no puede llegar al caballo con ninguna otra pieza.

A ella le parecía ilógico que Solarin realizase semejante jugada. ¿Pensaba cambiar alfil por caballo sólo para que el rey se moviera un escaque?

—Si Fiske mueve el rey, no podrá enrocar —comentó Ginny como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento— El rey quedará situado en el centro del tablero y se la pasará luchando el resto de la partida. Más le valdrá mover la dama y sacrificar la torre.

Fiske comió el caballo con el rey. Solarin adelantó la dama y dio jaque. Fiske protegió el rey detrás de varios peones y Solarin retrocedió la dama para amenazar al caballo negro. Sin duda la partida se animaba, pero no supo a dónde conduciría. Ginny también parecía confundida.

—Aquí hay gato encerrado —susurró—. Ese estilo de juego no es el de Fiske.

Ocurría algo raro. Observo a Fiske y noto que, después de hacer su jugada, se negaba a apartar la mirada del tablero. Su nerviosismo aumentaba. Sudaba copiosamente y en las axilas de su chaqueta marrón se percibían grandes círculos oscuros. Parecía sentirse mal y, aunque le tocaba el turno a Solarin,

Fiske se concentró en el tablero como si tuviera la esperanza de conquistar el cielo.

A pesar de que el reloj de Solarin estaba descontando el tiempo, también él contemplaba a Fiske. Miraba con tanta intensidad a su adversario que daba la impresión de que había olvidado la partida. Un buen rato después, Fiske alzó la vista del tablero para mirar a Solarin, pero desvió la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en el juego. Solarin entrecerró los ojos, tocó un trebejo y lo avanzó.

La castaña había olvidado de las jugadas. Observaba a aquellos dos individuos e intentaba adivinar qué ocurría entre ambos. Ginny seguía a su lado, boquiabierta, y estudiaba atentamente el tablero. De pronto Solarin se puso en pie y apartó la silla. Una gran conmoción sacudió la sala. Solarin accionó los botones que detenían los dos relojes y se inclinó hacia Fiske para decirle algo. Un árbitro se acercó corriendo a la mesa. Intercambió unas pocas palabras con Solarin y meneó la cabeza. Fiske seguía cabizbajo, con la mirada clavada en el tablero y las manos sobre el regazo. Solarin volvió a hablarle. El árbitro regresó a la mesa de los jueces. Todos los árbitros asintieron y el presidente se puso en pie y anunció:

—Damas y caballeros, el gran maestro Fiske no se siente bien. El gran maestro Solarin ha tenido la amabilidad de detener el reloj y de hacer una breve interrupción para que el señor Fiske pueda tomar el aire. Señor Fiske, entregue su próxima jugada en sobre cerrado a los árbitros y reanudaremos la partida dentro de media hora.

Fiske anotó la jugada con mano temblorosa, guardó el papel en un sobre, lo cerró y se lo entregó al árbitro. Antes de que los periodistas pudieran acosarlo, Solarin abandonó la sala y recorrió decidido el pasillo. Reinaba una gran agitación; infinidad de grupúsculos de personas hablaban en voz baja. Se

volvió hacia Ginny:

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es increíble —decretó—. Solarin no puede parar los relojes. Es tarea del árbitro. Va contra las reglas, deberían haber suspendido la partida. Sólo el árbitro puede parar los relojes si los contendientes están de acuerdo en hacer una interrupción. Y sólo después de que Fiske entregue su siguiente jugada en sobre cerrado.

—Entonces Solarin le ha regalado a Fiske un poco de tiempo —comento—. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Ginny la observó con sus ojos azules casi translúcidos. Sus propios pensamientos parecieron sorprenderla.

—Sabe que no es el estilo de Fiske —respondió. Guardó silencio unos segundos. Añadió, reviviendo mentalmente la situación—: Solarin propuso a Fiske un cambio de damas. Según los parámetros del juego, no está obligado a hacerlo. Tengo la sospecha de que ha querido someter a prueba a Fiske. Todos saben que detesta perder la dama.

—¿Y Fiske ha aceptado? —pregunto.

—No —dijo Ginny, todavía ensimismada—. No ha aceptado. Ha tocado la dama y la ha soltado. Ha intentado hacerlo pasar por _j'adoube_.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Toco, acomodo. Es perfectamente legal acomodar una pieza durante la partida.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—Nada —aseguró Ginny—. Pero debes decir «_j'adoube_» antes de tocar la pieza, nunca después de moverla.

—Quizá no se ha dado cuenta...

—Es un gran maestro —la interrumpió Ginny y la miró largo rato—. Ha tenido que darse cuenta.

Ginny se quedó estudiando el ajedrez magnético. No quería molestarla, pero la sala estaba vacía y ella estaban solas. Permaneció a su lado, intentando deducir, con sus limitados conocimientos de ajedrez, lo que todo eso significaba.

—¿Quieres saber mi opinión? —preguntó Ginny por fin—. Considero que el gran maestro Fiske ha hecho trampa. Me parece que está conectado a un transmisor.

Si hubiera sabido cuánta razón tenía, tal vez habría variado el curso de los acontecimientos que pronto se desencadenarían. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía deducir lo que realmente había ocurrido a sólo tres metros de distancia, mientras Solarin estudiaba el tablero?

Solarin estaba mirando el tablero cuando lo notó por primera vez. Al principio no fue más que un brillo percibido con el rabillo del ojo. Y a la tercera lo relacionó con la jugada. Fiske se ponía las manos sobre las piernas cada vez que Solarin paraba el reloj y comenzaba a funcionar el suyo. Solarin vigiló las manos de Fiske durante la siguiente jugada. Era el anillo. Hasta entonces Fiske jamás había llevado anillo.

Fiske jugaba temerariamente, se mojaba el culo. En cierto sentido, desarrollaba una estrategia más interesante. Cada vez que se arriesgaba, Solarin lo miraba a la cara. Así descubrió que no tenía la expresión de quien corre riesgos. A partir de entonces Solarin se dedicó a vigilar el anillo.

Era indudable que Fiske estaba conectado. Solarin jugaba con otra persona o cosa. No se encontraba en la sala y ciertamente no era Fiske. Solarin dirigió una mirada al hombre del KGB, sentado junto a la pared más lejana. Si aceptaba el reto y perdía la maldita partida, quedaría eliminado del torneo. Era imprescindible que averiguara quién estaba conectado con Fiske y por qué.

Solarin se dedicó a jugar peligrosamente para tratar de descubrir la pauta de las respuestas de Fiske.

Esa actitud estuvo a punto de enloquecer a Fiske. Solarin tuvo luego la genial idea de forzar un cambio de damas que no tenía ninguna relación con el desarrollo de la partida. Situó su dama, la ofreció y la arriesgó, sin importarle las consecuencias. Obligaría a Fiske a jugar su propia partida o a revelar que era un tramposo. Fue entonces cuando Fiske se derrumbó.

Durante unos segundos tuvo la sospecha de que Fiske aceptaría el cambio y le comería la dama. En ese caso, Solarin llamaría a los jueces y abandonaría. No podía jugar con una máquina o con lo que fuera a lo que

Fiske estaba conectado. Pero éste reculó y reclamó _j'adoube_. Solarin dio un salto y se inclinó junto a Fiske:

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —murmuró—. Interrumpiremos la partida hasta que recobre la sensatez. ¿Se da cuenta de que hay agentes del KGB? Si les dice una sola palabra, puede despedirse de su carrera de ajedrecista.

Solarin llamó a los árbitros con una mano mientras con la otra paraba los relojes. Explicó al juez que Fiske se sentía mal y que entregaría en sobre cerrado su próxima jugada.

—Señor, más vale que sea la dama —dijo inclinándose nuevamente junto a Fiske.

Fiske ni se dignó alzar la mirada. Toqueteaba el anillo como si le apretara. Solarin abandonó la sala hecho una furia.

El hombre del KGB salió a su encuentro en el pasillo y lo miró inquisitivamente. Era bajo, de piel muy clara y cejas espesas. Se llamaba Gogol.

—Ve a tomarte una cerveza —dijo Solarin—. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Gogol—. ¿Por qué ha pedido _j'adoube_? Fue todo muy irregular. No debiste parar los relojes, te podrían haber descalificado.

—Fiske está conectado. Debo averiguar con quién y por qué. Tú sólo lograrías asustarlo un poco más. Lárgate y simula no saber nada. Sé cómo manejar este asunto.

—Brodski está aquí —murmuró Gogol.

Brodski formaba parte de los escalones más altos del servicio secreto y su categoría era muy superior a la de los guardaespaldas de Solarin.

—Invítalo —replicó Solarin—. Manténlo lejos de mí durante media hora. No quiero que tomes ninguna medida. Ninguna medida, Gogol, ¿me has entendido? El guardaespaldas parecía asustado, pero se alejó por el pasillo hacia la escalera. Solarin lo siguió hasta el extremo del balcón, franqueó una puerta y esperó a que Fiske saliera de la sala de juego.

Fiske caminó deprisa por el balcón, bajó la escalinata y corrió a través del vestíbulo. No advirtió que Solarin lo vigilaba desde la planta alta. Salió, cruzó el patio y franqueó las impresionantes puertas de hierro forjado. En el extremo del patio, en diagonal a la entrada del club, se alzaba la puerta que conducía al Canadian Club, de dimensiones más reducidas. Entró y subió la escalera.

Solarin atravesó el patio felinamente. Abrió la puerta de cristal del Canadian Club con el tiempo justo para ver que la puerta del servicio de caballeros se cerraba detrás de Fiske. Se detuvo, subió silenciosamente los escalones que llevaban hasta la puerta, entró y permaneció inmóvil. Fiske estaba al otro lado del servicio, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo apoyado en la pared de los urinarios. Solarin vio en silencio que Fiske caía de rodillas. Sollozó angustiado... se agachó, tuvo un ataque de náuseas y vomitó en el cuenco de porcelana. Cuando terminó, estaba tan agotado que apoyó la frente en el cuenco. Por el rabillo del ojo, Solarin vio que Fiske alzaba la cabeza bruscamente al oír el chorro de agua. El rubio permaneció inmóvil junto al lavamanos, mirando el agua que corría. Fiske era inglés y debió de sentirse más que humillado de que alguien lo viera vomitando.

—Esto le ayudará —dijo Solarin sin apartarse del lavamanos.

Fiske miró a su alrededor, pues no estaba seguro de que Solarin se dirigiera a él. Aparentemente, estaban solos. Se levantó a duras penas y caminó hacia Solarin, que estrujaba una toalla de papel en el lavamanos. La toalla olía a avena húmeda. Solarin se volvió y humedeció la frente y las sienes de Fiske.

—Si sumerge las muñecas, refrescará toda su circulación —aconsejó Solarin y desabrochó los puños de la camisa de Fiske.

Arrojó la toalla húmeda a la papelera. Sin decir esta boca es mía, Fiske metió las muñecas en el lavamanos lleno de agua aunque, como notó Solarin, evitó mojarse los dedos. Con un lápiz, Solarin anotaba algo en el revés de una toalla de papel. Fiske miró, sin apartar las muñecas del lavamanos. Solarin le mostró el mensaje. Decía: "¿La transmisión es uno bidireccional?"

Fiske desvió la mirada y se puso rojo. Solarin lo observaba con atención. Volvió a escribir y preguntó a modo de aclaración: "Pueden oírnos?"

Fiske respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Al fin negó con la cabeza. Sacó una mano del lavamanos y quiso coger la toalla de papel, pero Solarin le dio otra.

—Con ésta no —dijo, cogió un pequeño mechero de oro y prendió fuego al papel escrito. Dejó que ardiera casi en su totalidad, lo arrojó al mingitorio y tiró de la cadena—. ¿Está seguro? —preguntó

Solarin mientras regresaba al lavamanos—. Es muy importante.

—Sí —respondió Fiske inquieto—. Es... me lo explicaron.

—Perfecto, podemos hablar. —Solarin aún tenía en la mano el mechero de oro—. ¿En qué oído lo lleva, en el izquierdo o en el derecho?

Fiske se tocó la oreja izquierda. Solarin asintió. Abrió la parte inferior del mechero y extrajo un pequeño instrumento de bisagra, que abrió. Era una especie de tenaza.

—Tiéndase en el suelo, con la oreja izquierda hacia mí, y apoye la cabeza de tal modo que no pueda moverla. Y no haga movimientos bruscos, no me gustaría perforarle el tímpano.

Fiske obedeció. Parecía casi contento de ponerse en manos de Solarin y ni se le ocurrió preguntar por qué el gran maestro era experto en retirar transmisores ocultos. Solarin se agachó y se inclinó sobre la oreja de Fiske. Poco después extrajo un objeto pequeño que hizo girar sujeto por la tenaza. Apenas superaba el tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler.

—Ajá —exclamó Solarin—. No es tan pequeño como los nuestros. Dígame, querido Fiske, ¿quién se lo colocó? ¿Quién está detrás de este asunto? Depositó el diminuto transmisor en la palma de su mano.

Fiske se incorporó bruscamente y miró a Solarin. Pareció reparar por primera vez en Solarin: no sólo era jugador de ajedrez. Y para reforzar esta terrible realidad, tenía acompañantes del KGB que merodeaban por el edificio. Fiske gimió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Tiene que decírmelo. Se hace cargo, ¿verdad?

Solarin bajó los ojos hasta el anillo de Fiske. Le cogió la mano y lo observó atentamente.

Aterrorizado, Fiske alzó la mirada.

Era un sello enorme con un escudo, fabricado en un metal parecido al oro y con la superficie engastada por separado. Solarin apretó el sello y sonó un suave zumbido, apenas perceptible incluso a tan corta distancia. Fiske podía presionar el anillo en código para comunicar la última jugada y sus compinches le indicaban el siguiente movimiento a través del transmisor que llevaba en el oído.

—¿Le advirtieron que no se quitara el anillo? —inquirió Solarin—.. Es lo bastante grande para albergar un pequeño explosivo y un detonador.

—¡Un detonador! —se horrorizó Fiske.

—Lo suficiente para volar el aseo —prosiguió Solarin sonriente—. A1 menos la zona en la que estamos. ¿Es usted agente de los irlandeses? Son muy diestros con las bombas pequeñas, sobre todo con las cartas bomba. Lo sé porque la mayoría se adiestra en Rusia. —Fiske estaba verde. Solarin no se desanimó—:

Mi querido Fiske, no sé qué pretenden sus amigos, pero si un agente traicionara a mi gobierno como usted ha delatado a los que lo enviaron, encontrarían el modo de silenciarlo rápida y definitivamente.

—¡Pero yo... yo no soy agente de nadie! —se defendió Fiske.

Solarin lo observó unos segundos y sonrió.

—Le creo. ¡Dios mío, esto es una verdadera locura! Fiske se retorció las manos mientras Solarin guardaba silencio y pensaba.

Fiske se retorció las manos mientras Solarin guardaba silencio y pensaba.

—Mi querido Fiske, se ha metido en un juego peligroso. Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y entonces el valor de nuestras vidas caerá en picado. Quienes le pidieron que hiciera esto no son buenas personas. ¿Me comprende? Cuénteme todo lo que sabe sobre ellos. Dése prisa. Sólo así podré ayudarlo.

Solarin se puso en pie y le dio la mano a Fiske para que se incorporara. Este miró el suelo incómodo y pareció a punto de echarse a llorar. Solarin cogió amablemente del hombro al hombre mayor.

—Lo abordó alguien que quería que ganara esta partida. Necesito que me diga quién y por qué.

—El director... —a Fiske se le quebró la voz—. Cuando yo... hace muchos años enfermé y tuve que dejar el ajedrez. El gobierno británico me dio un puesto como profesor de matemáticas en la universidad y cobraba un salario del gobierno. El mes pasado vino a verme el director de mi departamento y me pidió que hablara con algunas personas. No sé quiénes son. Me anunciaron que, en pro de la seguridad nacional, debía participar en este torneo. No estaría sometido a ninguna tensión...

Fiske se echó a reír y miró desaforadamente a su alrededor. No hacía más que girar el anillo. Solarin cogió la mano de Fiske sin quitar la otra del hombro del inglés.

—No estaría sometido a ninguna tensión porque, en realidad, no jugaría —intervino Solarin con gran serenidad—. ¿Sólo tenía que seguir las instrucciones de otra persona?

Fiske asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tragó saliva varias veces antes de recuperar la palabra.

Estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

—Les dije que no podía hacerlo, que eligieran a otro —alzó la voz—. Les rogué que no me obligaran a jugar, pero no contaban con nadie más. Yo estaba en sus manos. Podían exonerarme cuando se les antojara. Me lo dijeron... —Aspiró bruscamente y Solarin se preocupó. Fiske no lograba pensar con claridad y jugueteaba con el anillo como si le apretara. Miraba el entorno con ojos desaforados—. No me hicieron caso. Dijeron que debían apoderarse de la fórmula a cualquier precio. Dijeron...

—¡La fórmula! —exclamó Solarin y apretó el brazo de Fiske—. ¿Se refirieron a la fórmula?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Sólo querían la condenada fórmula!

Fiske prácticamente chillaba. Solarin aflojó su apretón e intentó calmarlo acariciándole el hombro con suavidad.

Hábleme de la fórmula —pidió Solarin cauteloso, como quien está sobre ascuas—. Vamos, querido Fiske;.¿por qué les interesa la fórmula? ¿Pensaron que podrían conseguirla participando en este torneo

—Pensaban obtenerla por medio de usted —respondió Fiske débilmente, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Por medio de mí? —Solarin miró a Fiske y luego al suelo. Creyó oír unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta—. Debemos aclararnos deprisa —bajó la voz—. ¿Cómo supieron que yo participaría en este torneo? Nadie estaba enterado.

—Ellos lo sabían... —respondió Fiske y miró a Solarin con ojos desorbitados. Giró bruscamente el anillo—. ¡Por favor, déjeme en paz! ¡Les dije que no podía! ¡Les dije que fracasaría!

—No toque más ese anillo —advirtió Solarin severamente, tomó a Fiske de la muñeca y le torció la mano. El inglés hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¿A qué fórmula se refiere?

—A la fórmula de la que habló en España —chilló Fiske—. ¡La fórmula que apostó durante la partida! ¡Dijo que se la daría a quien lo derrotara! ¡Es lo que usted dijo! Y yo tenía que ganarle para que me la entregara.

Solarin miró incrédulo a Fiske, apartó las manos, se alejó y soltó una carcajada.

—Es lo que usted dijo —repitió Fiske atontado y manoseó el anillo.

—No —dijo Solarin. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas— Mi querido Fiske, si se refiere a esa fórmula, ¡ni lo sueñe! Los muy imbéciles llegaron a una conclusión equivocada. No ha sido más que el peón de un grupo de locos. Salgamos y... Hombre, ¿qué hace?

No había reparado en que Fiske, que estaba cada vez más angustiado, intentaba quitarse el anillo.

Se lo sacó del dedo con un brusco movimiento y lo arrojó a un urinario. Mascullaba y gritaba:

—¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré!

Solarin vio rebotar el anillo dentro del urinario. Saltó hacia la puerta al tiempo que empezaba a contar. Une, dos. Abrió la puerta y salió velozmente. Tres. Cuatro. Salvó la escalera de un brinco, aterrizó y corrió por el reducido vestíbulo. Seis. Siete. Abrió la puerta que comunicaba con el exterior y cruzó el patio en seis zancadas. Ocho. Nueve. Se lanzó por el aire y aterrizó boca abajo sobre los adoquines. Diez. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y se tapó los oídos. Esperó, pero la explosión no se produjo.

Solarin miró hacia arriba y se encontró con dos pares de zapatos. Alzó un poco más la mirada y vio a dos árbitros que lo miraban azorados.

—¡Gran maestro Solarin! —se sorprendió uno de los jueces—. ¿Está herido?

—No, estoy perfectamente —respondió Solarin, se puso dignamente en pie y se quitó el polvo—. El gran maestro Fiske está en el servicio y se siente mal. He salido a buscar ayuda y he tropezado. Los adoquines son muy resbaladizos.

Solarin se preguntó si se había equivocado con el anillo. Tal vez el hecho de que Fiske se lo quitara no tenía la menor importancia, pero no podía saberlo de antemano.

—Intentaremos ayudarlo —dijo el juez—. ¿Por qué ha ido al servicio del Canadian Club en lugar de los aseos del Metropolitan? ¿Por qué no ha acudido al puesto de primeros auxilios?

—Porque es una persona muy orgullosa —respondió Solarin—. Supongo que no quiso que lo vieran vomitando.

Los jueces todavía no le habían preguntado qué hacía él en el mismo aseo, a solas con su adversario.

—¿Está muy mal? —preguntó el otro árbitro mientras se acercaban a la entrada del Canadian Club.

—Tenía el estómago revuelto —explicó Solarin.

Aunque no parecía razonable regresar al aseo, Solarin no tenía otra opción.

Los tres hombres subieron la escalera y el juez que iba delante abrió la puerta del servicio de hombres.

Retrocedió a toda velocidad y soltó una exclamación.

—¡No mire! —aconsejó.

El árbitro estaba pálido. Solarin se adelantó y miró hacia el interior del aseo. Fiske se había colgado del tabique de los lavabos, con su propia corbata. Estaba morado y, a juzgar por el ángulo en que pendía la cabeza, evidentemente tenía el cuello roto.

—¡Suicidio! —decretó el juez que había aconsejado a Solarin que no mirara.

El rubio se había detenido y se frotaba las manos tal como había hecho Fiske segundos antes, cuando aún estaba vivo.

—No es el primer maestro de ajedrez que acaba así —comentó el otro juez y guardó un incómodo silencio cuando Solarin se volvió y lo miró con evidente disgusto.

—Será mejor que llamemos al médico —añadió apresuradamente el primer árbitro. Solarin se acercó al urinario en el que Fiske había arrojado el anillo: ya no estaba.

—Sí, avisemos al médico —confirmó Solarin.

Nadie sabia de esos acontecimientos mientras permanecían en el salón y esperaban que Ginny trajera la tercera ronda de café. Si hubiera sabido antes lo que sucedía entre bambalinas, tal vez no habría ocurrido lo que se desencadenó a continuación.

Habían pasado tres cuartos de hora desde el descanso y tenía la vejiga a punto de reventar a causa de todo el café que había bebido. Se pregunto qué pasaba. Ginny regresó y le sonrió con cara de conspiradora.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —susurró—. ¡En el bar vi a Hermanold, avejentado y hablando seriamente con el médico del torneo! Querida, en cuanto acabemos el café podemos suspender la sesión. Hoy no habrá partida, lo anunciarán dentro de unos minutos.

—¿Tan mal está Fiske? Tal vez por eso jugaba de forma tan extraña.

—Querida, no se encuentra mal. Está más allá de su enfermedad. Cabe añadir que la ha superado intempestivamente.

—¿Ha abandonado?

—Es una manera como otra de plantearlo. Se ha ahorcado en el servicio inmediatamente después de la interrupción.

—¿Se ha ahorcado? —preguntó sorprendida y Ginny le obligó a bajar el tono porque varias personas se volvieron para mirarnos—. ¿De qué hablas?

se volvieron para mirarnos—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Hermanold ha dicho que, en su opinión, la presión del torneo fue excesiva para Fiske. El médico disiente. Dice que es realmente difícil que un hombre de sesenta y cinco kilos se partiera el cuello colgándose de un tabique de metro ochenta.

—¿Por qué no pasamos del café y nos vamos de este lugar?

No hacía más que recordar los ojos grises de Solarin cuando se agachó a ella. Se le revolvió el estómago. Necesitaba aire fresco.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ginny en voz alta—. Pero regresaremos enseguida. No quiero perderme un solo segundo de este magnífico torneo.

Cruzaron rápidamente la sala y al llegar al vestíbulo las abordaron dos periodistas.

—Hola, señorita Weasley —saludó uno de los reporteros—. ¿Sabe qué pasa? ¿Se reanudará la partida?

—Lo dudo, a menos que traigan un mono adiestrado para reemplazar al señor Fiske.

—¿No tiene buena opinión de su táctica? —preguntó el otro periodista, sin dejar de tomar notas.

—No tengo ninguna opinión —respondió Ginny con arrogancia—. Sabe perfectamente que sólo pienso en mis jugadas. En cuanto a la partida —añadió y forzó su avance hacia la salida mientras los periodistas la seguían—, he visto lo suficiente como para saber cómo acabará.

Franquearon las puertas dobles que comunicaban con el patio y bajaron por la rampa hacia la calle.

—¿Dónde mierda está Saul?, —preguntó Ginny—. Sabe perfectamente que el coche debería estar aparcado en la puerta del club.

Miró calle abajo y vio el gran Corniche azul claro de Ginny en la esquina.

—Fantástico, lo que me faltaba, otra multa —ironizó—. Venga, larguémonos antes de que en el club se arme la de San Quintín.

La tomó del brazo y corrieron bajo un viento despiadado. Al llegar a la esquina, la castaña notó que el coche estaba vacío. No vio a Saul por ninguna parte.

Cruzamos y miraron la calle de arriba y abajo en busca de Saul. Llegaron al coche y descubrieron que la llave estaba puesta. Carioca tampoco parecía estar.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —se sulfuró Ginny—. Desde que lo conozco, Saul jamás ha abandonado el coche. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde está mi perro?

Cat oyó un crujido que parecía proceder de debajo del asiento. Abrió la portezuela, se agacho y estiro la mano. Noto el contacto de una lengua pequeña. Sacó .a Carioca y al incorporarse vi algo que le heló la sangre: en el asiento del conductor había un agujero.

—Mira, ¿qué significa este agujero? —preguntó a Ginny.

En el preciso instante en que Ginny se inclinaba para mirar, oyeron un golpe seco y el coche se sacudió ligeramente. Giró la cabeza pero no vio a nadie. Se hizo a un lado y dejo a Carioca sobre el asiento.

Registro el lado del coche que miraba al Metropolitan Club. Descubrio otro agujero que un segundo antes no existía. Lo toco. Estaba caliente.

Miré hacia el Metropolitan Club. Justo sobre la bandera de Inglaterra estaba abierta una de las puertaventanas del balcón. El viento ahuecaba las cortinas, pero no diviso a nadie. Estaba convencida de que esa ventana correspondía a la sala de juego; era la situada detrás de la mesa de los árbitros.

—¡Caray! —susurro—. ¡Alguien le ha disparado al coche!

—No digas tonterías —dijo Ginny.

Rodeó el coche, echó una mirada el orificio de bala del lateral y siguió la mirada hasta la puertaventana abierta. Hacía tanto frío que en la calle no había un alma y tampoco había pasado ningún coche cuando oyeron aquel golpe seco. En consecuencia, las posibilidades eran bastante reducidas.

—¡Solarin! —exclamó Ginny y la sujetó el brazo—. Te aconsejó que abandonaras el club, ¿no? ¡El muy hijo de puta intenta espantarnos!

—Me advirtió que corría peligro si me quedaba en el club. Pero he salido. Además, en el caso de que alguien quisiera dispararnos, le sería muy difícil errar a tan poca distancia.

—¡Pretende apartarme del torneo! —insistió Ginny—. Primero secuestra a mi chófer y acto seguido dispara contra mi coche. Más vale que se entere de que no me acojono fácilmente...

—¡Yo, sí! —le informo—. Vámonos.

La prisa con que Ginny desplazó su cuerpo hasta el asiento del conductor le hizo comprender que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Giró y se metió en la Avenida, arrojando a Carioca sobre el asiento.

—Estoy famélica —chilló Ginny pese al gemido del viento que chocaba contra el parabrisas.

—¿Quieres comer ahora? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Creo que, en primer lugar, deberíamos ir a la policía.

—Ni lo intentes —declaró con firmeza—. Si Joan se entera de este asunto, me encerrará para que no participe en el torneo. Tú y yo iremos a comer algo y a descifrar por nosotras mismas lo que está ocurriendo. No sé pensar con el estómago vacío.

—Si no vamos a la policía, regresemos a casa.

—No tienes cocina. Necesito un buen chuletón para que me funcionen las células cerebrales.

—Toma la dirección de mi casa. A pocas manzanas, en la Tercera, hay un buen restaurante. Te advierto que cuando tengas la tripa llena iré directamente a comisaría.

Ginny paró frente al restaurante Palm. Tomó su enorme bolso. De bandolera,

quitó el ajedrez magnético y metió a Carioca. El perro asomó la cabeza y se babeó.

—Los perros tienen prohibida la entrada en los restaurantes —explicó Ginny.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? —pregunto y alzó el ajedrez que había arrojado en su regazo.

—Guárdalo —respondió—. Tú eres un genio informático y yo experta en ajedrez. La estrategia es el pan nuestro de cada día. Estoy segura de que resolveremos esta cuestión si aunamos nuestros cerebros. Pero antes tendrás que aprender algunas cosas sobre ajedrez. —Ginny metió la cabeza de Carioca dentro del bolso y lo cerró—. ¿Conoces la expresión "los peones son el alma del ajedrez"?

—Hmmm. Me suena, pero no sé por qué. ¿De quién es?

—De André Philidor, el padre del ajedrez moderno. Más o menos en los días de la Revolución Francesa escribió un célebre libro de ajedrez en el que explicaba que, si se utiliza el conjunto de peones, estos pueden volverse tan poderosos como las piezas principales. Hasta entonces nadie había tenido tan genial idea. Los peones solían sacrificarse para quitarlos de en medio y así no estorbaban.

—¿Intentas decir que te parece que nosotras somos un par de peones que alguien trata de apartar del tablero?

La idea le pareció insólita, aunque interesante.

—No —respondió Ginny, se apeó del coche y se colgó el bolso del hombro—. Sólo digo que ha llegado la hora de que aunemos fuerzas. Al menos hasta que averigüemos a qué juego estamos jugando.

Chocamos los cinco.

Una vez dentro del restaurante y con el estomago lleno la pelirroja miro a su amiga y le dijo.

¿Oye no te parecía extraño Solarin?

La verdad que si , yo te dije que él me dijo que me fuera.

Si pero yo me refería a otra cosa – dijo Ginny- ¿No te resulta familiar?

La verdad que no, ¿por que?

Es que se parece mucho a un ex compañero de Hogwarts – dijo rápidamente. La castaña frunció el ceño.

Ginny no quiero escuchar hablar de Hogwarts, sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar.

No te enojes pero… - no pudo terminar la frase por que la castaña ya se había salido del restaurante- bueno pero yo sigo diciendo que se parecía a Draco Malfoy…- susurró para ella misma


	4. Investigaciones

**Hola!! Volví… Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho, bueno recién terminé este capitulo espero que les guste!!**

**Le quiero agradecer a Alastor82, Fancy10 y a Angy Malfoy. De verdad muchas gracias por interesarse en mi FF…**

**Espero que les guste este Capitulo.**

Capitulo 4: Investigaciones.

La mañana de aquel lunes posterior al torneo de ajedrez se levantó adormilada, caminó hacia el baño y se dio una ducha para ponerse en condiciones de pasar el día en Con Edison. Se frotó con el albornoz, caminó descalza por el pasillo y buscó el teléfono en medio de la mezcolanza de objetos decorativos. Después de la cena con Ginny en el Palm y del extraño acontecimiento que le siguió, llegó a la conclusión de que eran un par de peones en el juego de otra persona y decidió incorporar algunas piezas influyentes a su lado del tablero. Sabía exactamente por dónde empezar.

Durante la cena Ginny y ella habían coincidido en que la advertencia de Solarin estaba vinculada con los curiosos acontecimientos de la jornada, pero a partir de ese punto sus opiniones seguían distintos derroteros. Ginny estaba segura de que Solarin se encontraba detrás de todo lo sucedido.

—En primer lugar, Fiske muere en extrañas circunstancias —puntualizó Ginny mientras, en medio de las palmeras, tomában asiento en una de las mesas de madera—. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de que Solarin no se lo cargó? En segundo lugar, desaparece Saul, permitiendo que mi coche y mi perro puedan ser víctimas de los gamberros. Es evidente que secuestraron a Saul, ya que él jamás habría abandonado su puesto.

—Eso está claro —confirmó sonriente la castaña mientras la veía devorar un trozo de carne. Sabía que Saul no se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra a Ginny a menos que le hubiese ocurrido algo espantoso. A renglón seguido. Ginny se zampó una generosa ensalada y tres panecillos mientras seguíamos charlando. Cuando veía la actitud de su amiga le recordaba a Ron, su querido amigo.

—Después alguien dispara al azar contra nosotras —añadió con la boca llena—. Coincidimos en que el proyectil salió de las ventanas de la sala de juego.

—Hubo dos disparos —precisó—. Es posible que alguien le disparara a Saul y lo asustara antes de nuestra llegada.

—Lo más importante es que he descubierto no sólo método y medios, sino el motivo —declaró Ginny, masticando pan y sin prestarme la menor atención.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé por qué Solarin actúa de esta manera infame. Lo calculé entre el primer chuletón y la ensalada.

—Dame alguna pista.

Oyó que Carioca rascaba los objetos de Ginny en el bolso y supuso que los demás comensales tardarían muy poco en notarlo.

—¿Estás enterada del escándalo de España? —preguntó.

La obligó a devanarme los sesos.

—¿Te refieres a la vez en que, hace algunos años, hicieron regresar a Solarin a Rusia? —Ginny asintió.— Es lo que tú me contaste.

—Tuvo que ver con una fórmula —dijo Ginny—. Verás, Solarin abandonó muy pronto el ajedrez competitivo. Sólo participaba excepcionalmente en algún torneo. Aunque ya era gran maestro, en realidad estudió Física, profesión con la que se gana la vida. Durante el torneo de España, Solarin hizo una apuesta con otro jugador y se comprometió a darle cierta fórmula secreta si perdía.

—¿De qué fórmula se trataba?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero los rusos se acojonaron cuando la prensa informó acerca de la apuesta. Solarin se esfumó de la noche a la mañana y hasta ahora no se ha sabido nada más de él.

—¿Una fórmula física?

—Tal vez la fórmula de un arma secreta. Eso lo explicaría todo, ¿no te parece?—Aunque para la castaña no explicaba nada, dejo que Ginny siguiera divagando— Temiendo que Solarin volviera a hacer la misma maniobra en este torneo, el KGB intervino, se cargó a Fiske e intentó asustarme. ¡Si Fiske o yo le hubiéramos ganado, Solarin tendría que haber entregado la fórmula secreta!

Ginny estaba encantada con la forma en que su explicación se adaptaba a las circunstancias, pero a ella no le convenció.

—La teoría es excelsa —coincidió—,pero quedan algunos cabos sueltos. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasó con Saul? ¿Por qué los rusos permitieron que Solarin saliera de su país si sospechaban que intentaría la misma maniobra, suponiendo que se trate de una maniobra? ¿Y por qué diablos Solarin estaría dispuesto a entregarte o a pasarle al viejo chocho de Fiske, que en paz descanse, la fórmula de un arma?

—Bien, no todo encaja —reconoció Ginny—. Pero al menos es un punto de partida.

—Como afirmó en una ocasión Sherlock Holmes: "Es un craso error elaborar teorías antes de contar con los datos." Propongo que investiguemos a Solarin. De todas maneras, sigo pensando que deberíamos presentar una denuncia. Tenemos dos orificios de bala que demuestran nuestras sospechas.

—Jamás aceptaré que soy incapaz de resolver un misterio por mí misma —se agitó Ginny— Estrategia es mi segundo nombre.

Después de muchas palabras acaloradas y de compartir un helado bañado con chocolate caliente, decidieron dejar de verse por unos días e investigar los antecedentes y el _modus operandi _de Solarin.

El entrenador de ajedrez de Ginny había sido gran maestro. Pese a que tenía que practicar mucho antes de la partida del martes, Ginny pensó que, durante los entrenamientos, el hombre podría darle alguna información sobre la personalidad de Solarin. También procuraría averiguar qué había sido de Saul.

En el caso de que no lo hubiesen secuestrado, Ginny averiguaría por el mismo Saul qué razones lo llevaron a abandonar su puesto.

La castaña tenía sus propios planes y en ese momento no le interesaba compartirlos con Ginny Weasley por precaución.

En el centro de Londres tenía un amigo que era incluso más misterioso que el esquivo Solarin. No figuraba en el listín ni tenía señas conocidas. Aunque poco mayor que un treintón, era una de las leyendas del procesamiento de datos y había escrito textos definitivos sobre el tema. Fue su mentor en el mundo de la informática cuando tres años comenzó con su nueva vida. Cuando le daba la gana utilizar un nombre, se hacía llamar doctor Ladislaus Nim.

Nim no sólo era maestro del procesamiento de datos, sino especialista en ajedrez. Se había enfrentado a Reshevsky y a Fisher y había mantenido el tipo. Su verdadera habilidad era el conocimiento panorámico del juego, motivo por el que ella quería encontrarlo. Nim sabía de memoria todas las partidas de la historia del campeonato mundial de ajedrez. Era una enciclopedia ambulante en lo concerniente a las vidas de los grandes maestros. Cuando se proponía ser encantador, era capaz de entretenerte horas contándote anécdotas sobre la historia del ajedrez. Sabía que él lograría entrelazar los hilos de la trama que

ella parecía tener en sus manos. Sólo le faltaba encontrarlo.

Pero querer encontrarlo y lograrlo eran dos cosas muy distintas. Su servicio de mensajes telefónicos hacía que el KGB y la CIA parecieran meras cotillas. Cuando llamabas, los telefonistas ni siquiera reconocían quién era Nim y la castaña llevaba semanas intentando dar con él.

Quiso hablar con Nim, simplemente para despedirse, cuando supo que se iba al extranjero. Pero ahora necesitaba ponerse en contacto con él, no sólo por ella sino por el pacto con Ginny, porque tenía la certeza de que aquellos acontecimientos aparentemente inconexos —la muerte de Fiske, la advertencia de Solarin y la desaparición de Saul— estaban relacionados. Estaban relacionados ella.

Lo sabía porque a medianoche, cuando se separó de Ginny en el Palm, decidió iniciar la investigación. En lugar de volver a su casa, tomó un taxi hasta el Hotel para hablar con la pitonisa que, tres meses antes, le había hecho la misma advertencia que Solarin esa tarde. Aunque la advertencia del rubio se vio inmediatamente acompañada de pruebas contundentes, el lenguaje afín que habían empleado le pareció demasiado casual y quería encontrarle una explicación.

Por eso necesitaba hablar con Nim ahora mismo, sin más tardanza. La verdad es que en el Hotel no había ninguna pitonisa. Habló más de media hora con el encargado del bar para confirmar sin asomo de dudas que estaba en lo cierto. El encargado llevaba quince años allí y le aseguró una y otra vez que en ese bar nunca había trabajado una pitonisa, ni siquiera en pascuas. La mujer que había sabido de su llegada, que había esperado a que Joan le telefoneara al centro de datos, que se había preparado para leerme la buenaventura, que había empleado las mismas palabras que Solarin tres meses después, la mujer que incluso conocía su fecha de nacimiento —recordó—, lisa y llanamente nunca había existido.

Claro que había existido. Tenía tres testigos oculares para demostrarlo. Pero a esas alturas, hasta el testimonio de sus propios ojos se tornaba sospechoso ante su propia mirada.

Por esos motivos el lunes por la mañana, mientras el pelo chorreante le empapaba el albornoz, desenterró el teléfono y por enésima vez intentó comunicarse con Nim. Le aguardaba una buena sorpresa. Cuando llamó a su servicio, en la línea apareció un mensaje grabado por la Compañía Telefónica

de Londres, en el que explicaban que había cambiado de número. Marcó el nuevo número, sorprendida de que Nim hubiese optado por un nuevo servicio. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una de las tres personas del mundo que tenían el honor de conocer el viejo número. Al parecer, todas las precauciones eran pocas.

Recibió la segunda sorpresa cuando el servicio de mensajes contestó a su llamada.

—Rockaway Greens Hall —dijo la mujer que respondió.

—Quería hablar con el doctor Nim —respondió.

—Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre —respondió dulcemente.

El trato era amable en comparación con las desagradables negativas que solía recibir del servicio de mensajes de Nim. Las sorpresas no habían acabado.

—Quiero hablar con el doctor Nim, con el doctor Ladislaus Nim —repetió claramente—. El servicio de información me dio este número.

—¿Es... es un nombre de hombre? —preguntó la mujer sobresaltada.

—Sí —respondió impaciente—. ¿Puedo dejarle un mensaje? Es muy importante que me ponga en contacto con él.

—Señora —dijo la mujer y su voz adquirió un tono frío—. ¡Está hablando con un convento de carmelitas! ¡Alguien le ha gastado una broma! —Colgó.

Sabía que a Nim le gustaba aislarse, pero esto era demasiado. Presa de una furia incontrolable, decidió encontrarlo de una vez por todas. Como se le había hecho tarde para ir a trabajar, tomó el secador y empezó a secarse el pelo en medio de la sala, mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro pensando qué táctica adoptar. Por fin tuvo una idea.

Hacía varios años, Nim había instalado parte de los principales sistemas de la Bolsa de Londres. Seguramente los que usaban esos ordenadores lo conocían. Hasta era posible que Nim pasara de vez en cuando para contemplar su obra. Telefoneó al director de personal.

—¿El doctor Nim? —preguntó—.Jamás lo he oído nombrar. ¿Está segura de que realmente ha trabajado aquí? Llevo tres años en la Bolsa y nunca he oído ese nombre.

—Está bien, ya estoy hasta el gorro —declaró completamente exasperada—. Quiero hablar con el presidente. Dígame quién es.

—La... Bolsa... de... Londres... no... tiene... presidente —le informó con tono burlón.

¡Mierda!

—¿Y qué tiene entonces? —casi gritó—. Alguien tiene que dirigir las cosas.

—Contamos con un síndico —respondió molesto y me dio su nombre.

—Perfecto, le ruego que me ponga con él.

—De acuerdo, señora. Supongo que sabe lo que hace.

¡Ya lo creo! Claro que lo sabía. La secretaria del síndico fue muy atenta y supo que iba por buen camino por la forma en que eludió sus preguntas.

—¿El doctor Nim? —preguntó con voz de viejecita——. No... no, creo que nunca he oído ese nombre. En este momento el síndico se encuentra en el extranjero. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

—Sí —espetó. Era todo lo que podía hacer, por lo que sabía (de su prolongada experiencia con el hombre misterioso—. Si tiene noticias del doctor Nim, dígale por favor que la señorita Velis espera su llamada en el convento de Rockaway Greens. Y dígale también que si por la noche no tengo noticias, me veré obligada a pronunciar los votos.

Dio sus números de teléfono a la pobre v confundida mujer e hiciron las paces. Pensó que Nini se lo merecía si el mensaje pasaba por las manos de varios retoños de la Bolsa antes de llegar a las suyas. Le encantaría ver cómo salía de ese aprieto.

Tras lograr cuanto pudo, se puso el traje de pantalón color tomate para pasar el día en Con Edison.

Revolvió el suelo del armario buscando un par de zapatos y soltó unos cuantos tacos. Carioca había mordido la mitad de su calzado y mezclado la otra mitad. Por fin encontró dos zapatos del mismo par, se puso el abrigo y salíó a desayunar. Como a Ginny, le costaba trabajo afrontar ciertas cuestiones con el estómago vacío, entre ellas Con Edison.

La Galette era el bistró francés local y estaba a media manzana de su piso. Tenía manteles de cuadros y macetas con geranios. Las ventanas traseras daban al edificio central. Pidió zumo de naranja, café solo y pastel de ciruelas pasas. En cuanto le sirvieron el desayuno, abrió la cartera y saco algunas notas que había tomado la noche anterior, antes de irme a dormir. Creía posible encontrar sentido a la cronología de los acontecimientos.

Solarin tenía una fórmula secreta y decidieron llevárselo una temporada a Rusia. Hacía quince años que Fiske no participaba en una competición ajedrecística. Solarin le lanzó una advertencia y empleó el mismo lenguaje que la pitonisa a la que ella había consultado tres meses antes. Solarin y Fiske tuvieron un altercado durante la partida y decidieron solicitar una interrupción. Ginny opinaba que Fiske hacía trampa. Éste apareció muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Había dos orificios de bala en el coche de Ginny, uno hecho antes de nuestra llegada y el otro mientras estaban presentes. Por último, tanto Saul como la pitonisa se habían esfumado.

Aunque nada parecía encajar, abundaban las pistas que indicaban que todo estaba relacionado. Sabía que la probabilidad aleatoria de tantas coincidencias era nula.

Había terminado la primera taza de café y comido la mitad de pastel de ciruelas pasas cuando lo vio.

Contemplaba la curva verde azulada que producía la enorme cristalera del edificio de central cuando algo llamó su atención. Un hombre pasó junto a la ventana, vestido de blanco de la cabeza a los pies, con un chándal con capucha y una bufanda que le tapaba la mitad inferior de la cara.

Empujaba una bicicleta.

Quedó anonadada, con el vaso de zumo de naranja a mitad de camino hacia su boca. El hombre descendió por la empinada escalera de caracol, flanqueada por un muro de piedra; que bordeaba la plaza situada frente al edificio. Soltó el vaso y dio un respingo. Dejo sobre la mesa el importe de la consumición, guardó las notas, tomó la cartera y el abrigo y salió a toda prisa.

Los escalones de piedra estaban resbaladizos y cubiertos por una capa de hielo y sal común. Se iba poniendo el abrigo y luchaba con la cartera mientras bajaba la escalera como una flecha. El hombre de la bicicleta estaba a punto de desaparecer en la esquina. Al meter el brazo en la manga del abrigo, el alto tacón se hundió en el hielo, se partió y ella cayó de rodillas dos escalones más abajo. Sobre su cabeza vio esculpida en el muro de piedra una cita de Isaías:

_Y convertirán sus espadas en rejas de arado y sus lanzas en podaderas. Ninguna nación alzará la espada contra otra. Ni seguirán aprendiendo a guerrear._

Mala suerte. Se incorporo y se quito el hielo de las rodillas. Se abrió paso entre ellos mientras ondeaban ante ella sus carteles en pro de la paz, carteles con forma de patas de paloma.

Sobre el tacón roto giró en la esquina y chocó contra el costado del Instituto de Investigación de Sistemas IBM. El hombre le llevaba cien metros de ventaja, había montado en la bicicleta y pedaleaba.

Llegó al paso peatonal de la plaza y paró ante el semáforo en rojo.

Echó a correr por la acera, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del frío, intentando abrocharse el abrigo y cerrar la cartera mientras el viento glacial le azotaba. A mitad de camino vio que el semáforo pasaba al verde, al tiempo que el hombre cruzaba pedaleando. Aunque aceleró el paso, el semáforo volvió a ponerse en rojo cuando llegó al cruce peatonal y los coches arrancaron. Tenía los ojos clavados en la figura que se hacía cada vez más pequeña en la acera de enfrente.

El hombre se apeó de la bicicleta y la subió por los escalones que daban a la plaza. ¡Estaba atrapado!

Ella podía recuperar el aliento porque no había ninguna salida en el jardín de los árboles esculpidos. Mientras aguardaba a que cambiase el semáforo, repentinamente se di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El día anterior había sido casi testigo de un asesinato y le había encontrado a poca distancia de una bala perdida en zonas públicas de Londres. Ahora perseguía a un desconocido simplemente porque se parecía al hombre de su cuadro, bicicleta incluida. _¿Era posible que se pareciera tanto a mi óleo?_ pensó

Aunque le dio mil vueltas a la pregunta, no halló respuesta y, por las dudas, en cuanto cambió el semáforo miró en una y otra dirección antes de bajar a la calzada.

Cruzó las puertas de hierro forjado de la plaza y subió la escalinata. Al otro lado de la extensión de cemento blanco había una viejecita de negro, sentada en un banco de piedra, que alimentaba a las palomas. Con la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo negro e inclinada hacia delante, arrojaba comida a las aves que, formando una gran nube plateada, se apiñaban, arrullaban y arremolinaban a su alrededor. Junto a ella se encontraba el hombre de la bicicleta.

Al verlos quedó paralizada y no supo qué hacer. Estaban hablando. La anciana se volvió, miró en su dirección y le comentó algo. El hombre asintió fugazmente sin mirar atrás, se volvió con una mano sobre el manillar y bajó rápidamente la escalera del otro lado, rumbo al río. Se armó de valor y corrió tras él. En la plaza se produjo una gran desbandada de palomas que le obstruyeron la visión. Se encaminó a la escalera y se tapo la cabeza con un brazo mientras las aves revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Abajo, mirando hacia el río, se alzaba un enorme campesino de bronce donado por los soviéticos. Martillaba su espada para convertirla en una reja de arado. Ante mí corría el helado río y en la otra orilla se alzaba el gran letrero de Coca-Cola, rodeado por el humo que arrojaban los ardientes hornos. A la izquierda se extendía el jardín, rodeado de árboles cubiertos de nieve. Ni una sola pisada perturbaba su nívea superficie. Junto al río corría un sendero de grava, separado del jardín por una hilera de árboles podados y más pequeños. No había nadie a la vista.

¿Dónde se había metido? El jardín no tenía salida. Se dio la vuelta y subió los escalones hasta la plaza. La vieja también había desaparecido, pero entrevió una figura evanescente que entraba en la zona de los visitantes. Vio su bicicleta en la puerta. Mientras entraba a la carrera, se preguntó cómo se las había ingeniado el hombre de la bicicleta para pasar a su lado. No había un alma salvo un guardia que charlaba de pie con la joven recepcionista, junto al mostrador ovalado.

—Disculpadme, ¿acaba de entrar un hombre con un chándal blanco?

—Yo qué sé —dijo el guardia, molesto por la interrupción.

—Si quisieran ocultarse, ¿dónde se meterían? —Ahora sí que llamó su atención. Ambos la observaron como si fuera una terrorista. Se apresuró a añadir—: Me refiero a si quisieran estar a solas y disfrutar de un poco de intimidad.

—Los delegados acuden a la sala de meditación —respondió el guardia—. Es un sitio muy tranquilo. Queda allí.

Señaló una puerta situada al otro lado del ancho suelo de mármol, con cuadrados rosa y gris como las casillas del ajedrez. Junto a la puerta había una vidriera verde azulada de Chagall. Les dio las gracias y echó a andar. Al entrar en la sala de meditación, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas sin el menor ruido.

Se trataba de una estancia larga y penumbrosa, semejante a una cripta. Junto a la puerta había varias hileras de bancos pequeños, con los que estuvo a punto de tropezar en la penumbra. En el centro se alzaba una losa en forma de féretro, iluminada por un foco delgadísimo que abarcaba su superficie. La sala estaba realmente silenciosa, fría y húmeda. Notó que se le dilataban las pupilas a medida que se adaptaban a la luz.

Ocupé uno de los pequeños bancos. La madera crujió. Depositó su cartera en el suelo y contempló la losa. Temblaba misteriosamente, suspendida en el aire como un monolito que flota en el espacio galáctico. Producía una sensación tranquilizadora, casi hipnótica.

Cuando la puerta se abrió mudamente a sus espaldas y antes de cerrarse, dejó pasar un torrente de luz, se volvió como en cámara lenta.

—No grites —susurró una voz a sus espaldas—. No te haré daño. Te ruego que guardes silencio.

Se quedó petrificada al reconocer la voz. Se incorporó dé un salto y giró, poniéndose de espaldas a la losa.

En medio de la tenue luz estaba Solarin, y sus ojos grises reflejaban imágenes luminosas e iguales a las de la losa. Se había incorporado tan bruscamente que se mareó. Puso las manos a la espalda y se apoyó en la losa. Solarin le miraba impertérrito. Con el mismo pantalón gris que llevaba el día anterior, ahora se había puesto una oscura chaqueta de piel que lo hacía parecer aún más blanco de lo que ella lo recordaba.

—Siéntate —pidió en voz baja—. Aquí, a mi lado. Sólo dispongo de unos minutos.

Aunque las piernas le temblaban, obedeció, sin abrir la boca.

—Ayer intenté avisarte, pero no me hiciste caso. Ahora sabes que te dije la verdad. Si no quieres acabar como Fiske, será mejor que Ginny Weasley y tú abandonen este torneo.

—Entonces no crees que se haya suicidado —susurró.

—No digas tonterías. Le partió el cuello un especialista. Yo fui la última persona que lo vio con vida y gozaba de buena salud. Dos minutos después estaba muerto. Y habían desaparecido varios objetos...

—A menos que lo mataras tú —lo interrumpió.

Solarin sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan desconcertante que transformó profundamente su expresión. Se inclinó hacia ella y le puso las manos en los hombros. Noto que sus dedos transmitían una gran calidez.

—Te ruego que me escuches con atención, pues el hecho de que nos vean juntos podría ponerme en peligro. Yo no disparé contra el coche de tu amiga, pero la desaparición del chófer no ha sido accidental.

Lo miró alelada. Ginny y ella habían acordado que no se lo contaríamos a nadie. ¿Cómo estaba enterado Solarin, si no había tenido nada que ver?

—¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a Saul? ¿Sabes quién disparó?

Solarin le miró sin responder. Aún tenía las manos sobre sus hombros. Le apretó mientras volvía a concederle su cálida y maravillosa sonrisa. Tenía el aire de un chiquillo.

—No se equivocaban con respecto a ti —comentó con voz queda—. Eres la persona.

—¿Quiénes? Sabes cosas que no me dices —comentó irritada—. Me lanzas una advertencia, pero no me dices de qué debo protegerme. ¿Conoces a la pitonisa?

Solarin apartó bruscamente las manos de sus hombros y volvió a ponerse la máscara. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tentando al destino, pero no había nada que pudiera detenerle

—Sabes y conoces más de lo que dices —insistió—. ¿Quién es el hombre de la bicicleta? ¡Tuviste que verlo si me has seguido! ¿Por qué me haces advertencias y me ocultas datos decisivos? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo esta historia? —Paro para recobrar el aliento y miró a Solarin, que le observaba atentamente.

—No sé qué decirte —respondió. Su voz era muy suave por primera vez —Todo lo que te diga te pondrá en una situación aún más difícil. Sólo te pido que me creas porque he arriesgado mucho para hablar contigo. —Con gran sorpresa por parte de la castaña, se estiró y le acarició el pelo como si fuera una cría—. Apártate del torneo de ajedrez. No confíes en nadie. Aunque tienes amigos influyentes de tu lado, no sabes a qué estás jugando...

—¿De qué lado? —preguntó—. Yo no juego a nada.

—Claro que sí —respondió y me miró con infinita ternura, como si deseara abrazarla—. Estás jugando una partida de ajedrez. No te preocupes, soy maestro y estoy de tu lado.

Se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta. Lo siguió aturdida. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Solarin se apoyó en la pared y prestó atención como si esperara que alguien entrase violentamente. Luego miró su expresión de confusión.

Se llevó una mano al interior de la chaqueta y con la cabeza le indicó que saliera. Entrevió el arma que esgrimía. Tragó saliva y franqueó velozmente la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

La cegadora luz invernal se colaba por las paredes de cristal del vestíbulo. Se dirigió de prisa a la salida. Se cerró el abrigo, cruzó la plaza ancha y helada y bajó corriendo las escaleras que comunicaban con río.

Estaba en medio de la calle, protegiéndose del viento glacial, cuando paró en seco ante las puertas de la entrada de delegados. Se había olvidado la cartera en la sala de meditación. No sólo guardaba en ella los libros de la biblioteca, sino las notas sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior.

_¡Fantástico! Era digno de mi suerte que Solarin encontrara esos papeles y creyera que estaba investigando su pasado mucho más a fondo de lo que suponía. Y eso era, desde luego, lo que me proponía_ - pensó

Se tildó de idiota, giró sobre el tacón roto y emprendió el regreso a la plaza.

Entro en el vestíbulo. La recepcionista estaba ocupada con una visita. No vio al guardia. Se convenció de que el miedo a regresar sola a la sala de meditación era absurdo. El vestíbulo estaba totalmente vacío y su vista abarcaba hasta la escalera de caracol. No había nadie.

Cruzó osadamente el vestíbulo y miró por encima del hombro al llegar a la vidriera de Chagall. Abrió la puerta de la sala de meditación y echó un vistazo.

Aunque sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra, vio que las cosas no estaban como las había dejado. Solarin había desaparecido, lo mismo que su cartera, y en la losa, boca arriba, descansaba un cadáver. Permaneció aterrada junto a la puerta. El largo cuerpo extendido sobre la losa vestía uniforme de chófer. Se le heló la sangre y le zumbaron los oídos. Aspiró hondo, entró y dejó que la puerta se cerrara.

Se acercó a la losa y contempló la cara blanca y pálida que brillaba bajo la luz del foco. Era Saul.

Y estaba muertísimo. Se le revolvió el estómago y sintió un miedo atroz. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía un cadáver. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

Súbitamente algo ahogó el primer sollozo antes de que escapara de su garganta: Saul no había trepado a la losa por sus propios medios y dejado de respirar. Alguien lo había depositado allí, la misma persona que había estado en la sala en los últimos cinco minutos.

Salió disparada. La recepcionista seguía dando explicaciones a un visitante. Se le ocurrió dar la voz de alarma, pero se lo pensó dos veces. Tal vez tuviera dificultades para explicar que el chófer de una amiga suya había sido asesinado y que ella había tropezado con el cadáver por casualidad; que azarosamente el día anterior había estado presente en el sitio donde se había producido una muerte en extrañas circunstancias y que su amiga, la patrona del chófer, también estaba presente; que se habían olvidado de denunciar que en su coche habían aparecido dos orificios de bala.

Emprendió la retirada de la sede y literalmente cayo en picado por la escalera. Aunque sabía que debía acudir directamente a las autoridades, estaba aterrorizada. Habían asesinado a Saul en aquella sala, segundos después de que ella la abandonara. Fiske había muerto pocos minutos después de que se interrumpiera la partida de ajedrez. En ambos casos, las víctimas se encontraban en lugares públicos, cercanos a otras personas. En ambos casos, Solarin había estado presente. Y tenía un arma, ¿no? Y había estado presente en ambos casos.

Así que estábamos jugando. En ese caso, estaba decidida a descubrir las reglas del juego por su cuenta y riesgo. No sólo era miedo y confusión, sino determinación, lo que sintió al recorrer la calle helada rumbo a su despacho caldeado y seguro. Tenía que atravesar el misterioso velo que envolvía el juego, identificar las reglas y a los jugadores. Y debía hacerlo muy pronto, pues las jugadas ocurrían peligrosamente cerca. Ignoraba que a treinta manzanas estaba a punto de tener lugar una jugada que modificaría el curso de su vida...

—Brodski está furioso —informó Gogol con nerviosismo.

Se levantó de la suave y mullida silla en la que tomaba el té en el vestíbulo del Algonquin en cuanto vio que Solarin franqueaba la entrada.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ——preguntó Gogol pálido como un fantasma.

—He salido a tomar el aire —respondió Solarin con calma—. Te recuerdo que no estamos en el mundo mágico. En Londres los muggles salen a caminar cuando se les antoja sin informar a las autoridades de sus propósitos. ¿Acaso Dumbledore temió que desertara? – le preguntó a Gogol (Goyle) nombre ficticio que usaran hasta que terminaran con esa bendita misión que su exdirector le había encomendado.

Goyle no reaccionó ante la sonrisa de Draco Malfoy.

—Está cabreado —reconoció Goyle. Miró nervioso a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, con excepción de una anciana que tomaba el té en el otro extremo—. Esta mañana Hermanold nos comunicó que el torneo se postergará indefinidamente hasta que investiguen a fondo la muerte de Fiske. Tenía el cuello roto.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Draco, tomó a Goyle del brazo y lo llevó hacia la mesa en la que se enfriaba el té. Indicó a Goyle que se sentara y terminara la infusión—. Vi el cadáver, lo has olvidado?

—Ese es el problema —replicó Goyle—. Estuviste a solas con él poco antes del accidente. Este asunto tiene muy mal cariz. No debimos llamar la atención. Si hacen una investigación, sin duda lo primero que harán será interrogarte.

—Deja que yo me preocupe de esas cosas —aconsejó Draco.

Goyle cogió un terrón de azúcar y lo sujetó con los dientes. Bebió el té a través del terrón, mientras meditaba en silencio.

La anciana cojeaba hacia la mesa que ocupaban. Vestía de negro y se movía con dificultad, con ayuda de un bastón. Goyle la miró.

—Por favor—dijo la anciana al reunirse con ellos—. No me han servido sacarina con el té y no puedo tomar azúcar. Caballeros, ¿serían tan amables de dejarme una bolsita de sacarina?

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco.

Abrió el azucarero de la bandeja de Goyle, sacó varias bolsitas de color rosa y se las entregó a la anciana. Ésta le dio las gracias y se alejó.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Goyle y miró en dirección a los ascensores. Brodski avanzaba por el vestíbulo y se abría paso entre el laberinto de mesas de té y sillas floreadas—. Quería que subiera contigo en cuanto regresaras —le explicó a Draco en voz baja.

Goyle se puso en pie y estuvo a punto de volcar la bandeja. Solarin siguió sentado.

Brodski era un individuo alto y musculoso, con la cara bronceada. Parecía un hombre de negocios europeo con su traje de rayas azul marino y su corbata de seda asargada. Se acercó agresivamente a la mesa, como si se presentara en una reunión de negocios. Se detuvo ante Draco y le ofreció la mano.

Éste se la estrechó sin levantarse. Brodski tomó asiento.

—He tenido que informar al secretario de tu desaparición —informó Brodski.

—No he desaparecido, salí a dar un paseo.

—Has ido de compras, ¿eh? —preguntó Brodski—. Esa cartera es muy bonita. ¿Dónde la has comprado?—Tocó la cartera que reposaba en el suelo, junto a Draco. Goyle ni siquiera la había visto—Cuero italiano, lo ideal para un ajedrecista soviético —comentó no sin cierta sorna—. ¿Te molesta que

la mire por dentro?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Brodski colocó la cartera en sus rodillas y la abrió. Se dedicó a revolver el contenido.

—A propósito, ¿quién era la mujer que abandonó su mesa justo cuando llegué?

—Sólo una anciana que necesitaba sacarina —respondió Gogol.

—No debía de estar tan desesperada —murmuró Brodski mientras hojeaba los papeles— porque se largó en cuanto llegué.

Goyle miró la mesa que ocupaba la anciana dama. Aunque se había ido, el servicio de té permanecía allí.

Brodski metió los papeles en la cartera y se la devolvió a Solarin. Miró a Gogol y suspiró.

—Gogol, eres un estúpido —comentó como si hablara del tiempo—. Es la tercera vez que nuestro incomparable gran maestro te da el esquinazo. La primera, cuando interrogó a Fiske poco antes de que lo asesinaran. La segunda, cuando salió a buscar esta cartera que ahora sólo contiene un sujetapapeles, varios blocs por estrenar y dos libros sobre la industria petrolera. Es evidente que ha quitado todo lo de valor. Y ahora, en tus narices, le ha pasado una nota a una agente.

Gogol se puso rojo como un tomate y dejó la taza de té.

—Pues te aseguro que...

—No me asegures nada —lo interrumpió Brodski lentamente. Se dirigió a Draco—: El secretario ha dicho que si no establecemos contacto en veinticuatro horas, pedirán que regresemos a Rusia. No puede arriesgarse a revelar nuestra cobertura si se suspende el torneo. Quedaría muy mal decir que nos quedamos en Londres para comprar carteras italianas de segunda mano —se burló—. Gran maestro, tienes veinticuatro horas para conseguir la información.

Draco miró a Brodski a los ojos y sonrió fríamente.

—Mi querido Brodski, puedes informar al secretario que ya hemos establecido contacto.

Brodski permaneció mudo, a la espera de que Solarin continuara. Como éste guardó silencio, dijo con voz ronroneante:

—¿Y? Deja ya de tenernos con el alma en vilo.

Solarin miró la cartera que había apoyado en sus rodillas. Finalmente se concentró en Brodski con cara inexpresiva y replicó:

—Las piezas están en Argelia.

A mediodía estaba completamente desquiciada. Había hecho denodados esfuerzos por contactar con Nim, pero sin éxito. Mentalmente seguía viendo el horroroso cadáver de Saul tendido en la losa e intentaba encontrar significado a lo ocurrido, encajar las piezas.

Estaba encerrada en su despacho de Con Edison, que daba a la plaza, y escuchaba las noticias de la radio mientras esperaba que los coches patrulla pararan en la plaza apenas conocieran la existencia del cadáver. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Intentó hablar con Ginny, que había salido. En el despacho de Joan me dijeron que se había ido a revisar unos envíos de pieles deterioradas y que no regresaría hasta muy tarde. Pensó llamar a la policía y dejar un mensaje anónimo sobre el cadáver de Saul, pero decidió que pronto lo encontrarían.

Era imposible que un cadáver pasara horas sin que nadie reparara en él.

Poco después de las doce pidió a su secretaria que saliera a comprar bocadillos. Sonó el teléfono y contestó. Era Lisle, su jefe. Su voz sonaba desagradablemente animada.

—Velis, ya tenemos los billetes y el itinerario. La sucursal de París te espera el próximo lunes. Pasarás la noche allí y por la mañana viajarás a Argel. Si estás de acuerdo, esta tarde haré enviar los billetes y los documentos a tu apartamento.

Le dijo que le parecía bien.

—Velis, no pareces muy animada. ¿Tienes dudas sobre tu viaje al continente negro?

—En absoluto —replicó con toda la seguridad que pudo fingir—. Me vendrá bien un descanso. Londres empieza a ponerme los pelos de punta.

—Perfecto. Velis, bon voyage. Después no digas que no te avisé.

Colgaron. Pocos minutos más tarde regresó su secretaria con bocadillos y leche. Cerró la puerta e intentó comer, pero no pude tragar más que unos pocos bocados. Tampoco logró sentir interés por los libros sobre la historia de la industria petrolera. Permanecía sentada con la vista clavada en el escritorio.

Alrededor de las tres su secretaria llamó a la puerta y entró con una cartera.

—Alguien se la dejó al guardia de la entrada —explicó—. Con esta nota.

La tomo con mano temblorosa y aguardó a que se fuera. Buscó el abrecartas, abrió el sobre y sacó.

La nota decía:_ "He quitado algunos papeles. Te ruego que no vayas sola a tu apartamento."_ Aunque no tenía firma, reconoció el tono exaltado. Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y abrió la cartera. Todo estaba en su sitio salvo, obviamente, los apuntes sobre Solarin.

A las seis y media seguía en el despacho. Pese a que casi todos habían abandonado el edificio, su secretaria seguía escribiendo a máquina. Le había dado un montón de trabajo para no quedarme sola y se preguntaba cómo regresaría a su piso. Quedaba a una manzana y parecía ridículo llamar a un taxi. Apareció el portero para limpiar los despachos. Estaba vaciando un cenicero en su papelera cuando sonó el teléfono. Con la prisa por tomar el auricular, casi lo tiró al suelo.

—Trabajas hasta muy tarde, ¿no te parece? —preguntó una voz conocida.

Estuvo a punto de echarme a llorar, aliviada.

—Vaya, es sor Nim —comentó e intentó dominarse—. Has llamado demasiado tarde. Estaba a punto de emprender la retirada. Ahora soy miembro de pleno derecho de las Hermanas de Jesús.

—Sería una pena y un desperdicio —declaró Nim alegremente.

—¿Cómo te las has ingeniado para encontrarme tan tarde?

—¿Dónde más podía estar una tarde de invierno alguien con tu ilimitada dedicación? A estas altura debes de haber consumido la provisión ,mundial de petróleo de medianoche... Querida, ¿cómo estás? Me han dicho que me buscabas.

Esperó a que saliera el portero para responder.

—Temo encontrarme en graves problemas.

—Por supuesto, siempre tienes problemas —dijo Nim fríamente—. Es uno de tus principales encantos. Una mente como la mía se cansa de toparse constantemente con lo esperado.

Miró la espalda de su secretaria a través del tabique de cristal de su despacho.

—Tengo gravísimos problemas —susurró—. ¡En los dos últimos días asesinaron a dos personas prácticamente delante de mis narices! Me han advertido que tiene que ver con mi asistencia a cierto torneo de ajedrez...

—¡Qué mal se oye! —protestó Nim—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has tapado la boca con un trapo? Apenas te oigo. ¿De qué te han advertido? Habla más alto.

—La pitonisa predijo que yo correría peligro —le explicó—. Y así es. Los asesinatos...

—Mi querida Cat, ¿has dicho la pitonisa? —preguntó Nim risueño.

—No ha sido la única —insistió y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos—. ¿Te suena el nombre de Alexander Solarin?

Nim guardó silencio unos instantes y finalmente preguntó:

—¿El ajedrecista?

—Fue quien me dijo... —repuso insegura y se di cuenta de que sonaba demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad.

—¿Cómo has conocido a Alexander Solarin?

—Ayer asistí a un torneo de ajedrez. Se me acercó para decirme que corría peligro. Fue muy insistente.

—Tal vez te confundió con otra persona.

La voz de Nim sonaba lejana, como si estuviera ensimismado.

—Tal vez —reconoció—. Pero esta mañana, en el edificio central, ha dejado claro que...

—Espera un momento —le interrumpió Nim—. Me parece percibir un problema. Pitonisas y ajedrecistas rusos te siguen y te susurran extrañas advertencias al oído. Los cadáveres caen del cielo. ¿Qué has comido?

—Hmmm. Un bocata y unos sorbos de leche.

—Paranoia provocada por la falta de alimento —diagnosticó Nim entusiasmado—. Recoge tus cosas. Dentro de cinco minutos pasaré a buscarte en coche. Comeremos como Dios manda y esas fantasías desaparecerán.

—No son fantasías —se defendió.

Me alegré de que Nim viniera a buscarme; por lo menos, llegaría a casa sana y salva.

—Ya veremos —replicó—. Desde donde estoy, te veo demasiado delgada. Aunque hay que reconocer que el traje rojo que llevas es muy elegante.

Echó un vistazo a su despacho y luego miró hacia la calle. Aunque las farolas acababan de encenderse, casi toda la acera estaba a oscuras. Vio una sombría figura en la cabina telefónica cercana a la parada del autobús. Levantó el brazo.

—A propósito, querida. Si te preocupa el peligro, te aconsejo que dejes de retozar junto a ventanas iluminadas cuando anochece. Por supuesto, no es más que una sugerencia.

Nim colgó.

El Morgan verde oscuro de Nim paró frente a Con Edison. Salió corriendo y saltó junto al asiento del acompañante, situado a la izquierda. El coche tenía estribos y suelo de madera. Entre las grietas se veía la calzada.

Nim vestía vaqueros desteñidos, una cara chaqueta de piel italiana y bufanda de seda blanca con flecos. El viento agitó su pelo cobrizo cuando arrancó. Se pregunté por qué tenía tantos amigos que, en invierno, preferían conducir sin capota. Nim condujo y el tibio resplandor de las farolas tiñó sus rizos con chispas doradas.

—Pasaremos por tu casa para que te pongas ropa de abrigo —propuso Nim—. Si te tranquiliza, entraré primero con un dragaminas.

Debido a un extraño capricho genético, Nim tenía los ojos de colores distintos, uno pardo y el otro azul. Siempre daba la impresión de que la miraba a través de ella, sensación que no le agradaba en demasía. Pararon delante de casa. Nim se apeó, saludó a Boswell y le puso en la mano un billete de veinte dólares.

—Mi buen amigo, sólo tardaremos unos minutos —dijo Nim—. ¿Puede vigilar el coche mientras entramos? Es una reliquia familiar.

—Descuide, señor —respondió Boswell amablemente.

Lo ahorcaría si no daba la vuelta y le ayudaba a bajar del coche. Es extraordinario lo que puede el dinero.

Tomó el correo. Había llegado el sobre de Fulbright con los billetes. Nim y ella entraron en el ascensor y subieron. Nim estudió la puerta de su piso y declaró que el dragaminas no era necesario. Si alguien había entrado, lo había hecho con una llave. Como casi todos los apartamentos de Londres, el suyo tenía puerta de acero, de cinco centímetros de grosor, con doble cerrojo de seguridad. Nim se adelantó por la entrada que conducía a la sala.

—Me atrevo a sugerir que una mujer de la limpieza una vez al mes haría maravillas aquí —comentó—. Aunque útil como herramienta para la detección de delitos, no le encuentro otro fin a esta enorme colección de polvo y recuerdos.

Quitó una nube de polvo de una pila de libros, cogió uno y lo hojeó. Revolví el armario y encontré

un pantalón de pana caqui y un jersey de pescador irlandés, de lana virgen. Cuando me dirigí hacia

el baño para cambiarme, Nim estaba sentado en el taburete del piano y tocaba distraído las teclas.

—¿Tocas alguna vez? —le preguntó a gritos—. Las teclas están limpias.

—Me especialicé en música —chilló desde el baño—. Los músicos son los mejores expertos en informática. Superan a la combinación entre ingeniero y físico.

Sabía que Nim se había graduado en Ingeniería y Física. Mientras se cambiaba, reinaba el silencio.

Cuando volvió descalza, Nim estaba en pie en medio de la sala y contemplaba su cuadro del Hombre de la Bicicleta, que había dejado de cara a la pared.

—Ten cuidado, está húmedo —le avisó.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó estudiando el cuadro atentamente.

—Por eso me he metido en tantos líos. Pinté el cuadro y luego he visto a un hombre que se le parece como dos gotas de agua. Así que lo he seguido...

—¿Lo has seguido? —Nim le miró sobresaltado.

Se sentó en el taburete del piano y empezó a narrarle la historia, comenzando por la llegada de Ginny con Carioca. ¿Realmente había ocurrido el día anterior? Esta vez Nim no la interrumpió. De vez en cuando miraba el cuadro y volvía a observarla. Acabó hablándole de la pitonisa y de su visita de la noche anterior al Hotel, donde averiguó que jamás había existido. Cuando concluyo el relato, Nim se quedó pensativo. Se levanté, fue al armario, busco unas viejas botas de montar y un chaquetón marinero y se puse las botas por encima del pantalón de pana.

—Si no te opones, quisiera que me prestases el cuadro por unos días —pidió Nim meditabundo.

Había alzado la tela y la sostenía delicadamente por el travesaño del bastidor- ¿Todavía tienes el poema de la pitonisa?

—Está por aquí —dijo y señaló el caos.

—Echémosle un vistazo —propuso.

Suspiró y metió la mano en los bolsillos de los abrigos guardados en el armario. Tardó diez minutos, y por fin, aplastada contra el forro, encontró la servilleta en la que Llewellyn había anotado la profecía. Nim le arrancó el papel de la mano y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Tomó la tela húmeda, le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros y caminamos hacia la puerta.

—No sufras por el cuadro. Te lo devolveré en una semana.

—Puedes quedártelo. El viernes vendrán los encargados de la mudanza. Por eso te llamé. Este fin de semana dejo el país. Pasaré un año fuera. La empresa me envía al extranjero.

—Son unos negreros —declaró Nim—. ¿Adónde te mandan?

—A Argelia —respondió cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Nim se detuvo bruscamente y le miró. Enseguida se echó a reír.

—Mi querida jovencita, siempre me sorprendes. Durante cerca de una hora me has entretenido con historias de asesinatos, matanzas, misterios e intrigas. Y lo cierto es que has omitido la cuestión principal.

Estaba realmente confundida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Argelia con todo esto?

Nim le tomó del mentón, alzó su cara hacia la suya y preguntó:

—Dime una cosa, ¿has oído hablar del ajedrez de Montglane?


	5. Indicios

Capitulo 5: Indicios.

La salida de Londres estaba prácticamente vacía. Eran más de las siete y media y en las paredes del túnel rebotaba el potente ronroneo del motor del Morgan.

—Me has dicho que íbamos a cenar —gritó para hacerse oír.

—Sí, iremos a cenar a mi casa —respondió Nim crípticamente—, donde hago prácticas de caballero rural. Debo reconocer que en esta época del año no hay cultivos.

—¿Tienes una granja? —preguntó.

Aunque parezca extraño, jamás había imaginado a Nim viviendo en un sitio fijo. Tenía la costumbre de aparecer y desaparecer como un fantasma.

—Así es —respondió y le miró en medio de la penumbra con sus ojos de colores diferentes—. Tal vez seas la única persona viva que pueda dar testimonio de ello. Sabes que defiendo mi intimidad a brazo partido. Pretendo prepararte personalmente la cena. Después de comer, podrás pasar la noche en casa.

Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo

—Evidentemente es difícil confundirte con la razón o la lógica —dijo Nim—. Acabas de explicarme que corres peligro. En los dos últimos días has visto morir a dos hombres y te han advertido de que de alguna manera estás metida en ello. ¿Realmente piensas pasar la noche sola en tu apartamento?

—Por la mañana tengo que trabajar —se justificó.

—Ni soñarlo —declaró Nim con determinación—. Te mantendrás apartada de los sitios que sueles frecuentar hasta que lleguemos al fondo del asunto. Tengo unas cuantas ideas acerca de la cuestión.

Mientras el coche avanzaba por el campo y el viento silbaba a su alrededor, se tapó con la manta y escuchó a Nim.

—En primer lugar, te hablaré del ajedrez de Montglane. La historia es muy larga, pero empezaré diciendo que originalmente fue el ajedrez de Carlomagno.

—¡Ah! —exclamó y se irguió—. Ya me lo han contado, lo que no sabía era el nombre. Cuando Llewellyn, se enteró de que me enviaban a Argelia, me habló del tema. Quiere que le consiga algunas piezas.

—No me sorprende. —Nim rió—. Son muy raras y valen una fortuna. Casi nadie cree en su existencia. ¿Cómo llegó a conocerlas Llewellyn? ¿Por qué supone que están en Argelia?

Aunque Nim empleó un tono ligero e indiferente, notó que prestaba profunda atención a su respuesta.

—Llewellyn se dedica a las antigüedades. Tiene un cliente que quiere esas piezas al precio que sea. Disponen de un contacto que sabe dónde están.

—Lo dudo —opinó Nim—.Según cuenta la leyenda, llevan más de un siglo enterradas y hace más de un milenio que salieron de circulación...

Mientras bajaron en medio de la noche negra, Nim le contó una estrafalaria historia sobre soberanos moros y monjas francesas, sobre un extraño poder que durante siglos habían buscado aquellos que comprendían la naturaleza del poder. Por último, explicó que el ajedrez completo había desaparecido y que nadie lo volvió a ver. Aunque no dio razones, Nim agregó que se creía que estaba escondido en Argelia.

Cuando concluyó su inverosímil relato, el coche avanzaba a través de una espesa arboleda y la carretera descendía en picado. Al ascender, vieron la lechosa luna colgada sobre el mar. Oyó el reclamo de los mochuelos desde las ramas. Tuvo la sensación de que estaban muy lejos de Londres.

—Sintetizando —suspiró y asomó la nariz por encima de la manta—, le he dicho a Llewellyn que no cuente conmigo, que se equivocó al suponer que intentaría pasar de contrabando un trebejo de ese tamaño, una pieza de oro salpicada de diamantes y rubíes...

El coche giró bruscamente y estuviron a punto de caer al mar. Nim frenó y dominó la máquina.

—¿Tenía una pieza? —preguntó—. ¿Tela mostró?

—No —repuso y se preguntó qué estaba pasando—. Tú mismo has dicho que desaparecieron hace un siglo. Me mostró la foto de algo parecido, realizado en marfil. Creo que está en la Biblioteca Nacional.

—Comprendo —murmuró Nim y se serenó.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con Solarin y los asesinatos —añadió.

—Te lo explicaré, pero tienes que prometerme que no lo comentarás con nadie.

—Llewellyn dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Nim le miró mosqueado.

—Tal vez te vuelvas más cautelosa si te digo que el motivo por el que Solarin se puso en contacto contigo y por el que te han amenazado puede deberse, precisamente, a esos trebejos.

—¡Qué disparate! Jamás los había oído mencionar. Prácticamente no sé nada. No tengo nada que ver con este juego de locos.

—Es posible que alguien crea que tienes algo que ver —afirmó Nim seriamente mientras el coche avanzaba por la costa oscura.

La carretera trazaba una curva alejándose del mar. A ambos lados las grandes fincas estaban cercadas por setos bien cuidados de tres metros de altura. De vez en cuando la luz de la luna le permitía atisbar mansiones señoriales que se alzaban en medio de grandes jardines cubiertos de nieve. Nunca había visto nada semejante cerca de Londres.

Nim le hablaba de Solarin:

—Sólo sé lo que he leído en la prensa especializada. Alexander Solarin tiene veintitrés años, es ciudadano de la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas y se crió en Crimea, cuna de la civilización, aunque hay que reconocer que en los últimos años se ha vuelto bastante incivilizado. Quedó huérfano y vivió en un hogar estatal. A los nueve o diez años dio la paliza a un maestro de ajedrez. Había aprendido a jugar a los cuatro años, le enseñaron los pescadores del mar Negro. Lo trasladaron inmediatamente al Palacio de los Pioneros. Pero nunca salió en una revista, nadie lo conocía personalmente hasta hoy, que tu me dices que lo viste ya dos veces.

—El hecho de que Solarin fuera trasladado al Palacio de los Pioneros, ¿significa que contaba con un fuerte respaldo político? —preguntó.

—No pudo ser de otra manera —respondió Nim.

El coche volvió a avanzar hacia el mar. La espuma del oleaje mojaba la carretera y sobre el asfalto se veía una gruesa capa de arena. El camino acababa en una ancha calzada de acceso, de grandes puertas dobles de hierro forjado. Nim accionó algunos botones del salpicadero y las puertas se abrieron. Se internaron por una jungla de follaje enmarañado y gigantescas florituras de nieve, como en el dominio de la reina de las nieves del Cascanueces

—En realidad —prosiguió Nim—, Solarin se negó a regalar partidas a los favoritos, severa regla de la etiqueta política de los rusos cuando participan en torneos. Aunque ha sido muy criticada, no les impide seguir practicándola.

La calzada estaba cubierta de nieve y daba la impresión de que hacía mucho que no pasaba un coche. Los árboles formaban una arcada como los ojos de una catedral e impedían ver el jardín. Por fin llegaron a la enorme calzada circular, en cuyo centro se alzaba una fuente. La casa apareció ante ellos iluminada por la luna. Era enorme, con grandes aguilones que daban a la calzada y muchas chimeneas en los tejados.

—De modo que nuestro amigo, el ilustre Solarin, se apuntó en la carrera de Ciencias Exactas, estudió Física y abandonó el ajedrez —concluyó Nim al tiempo que apagaba el motor del coche y le miraba— Si exceptuamos algún torneo ocasional, no ha sido un competidor relevante desde que cumplió veinte años.

Nim le ayudó a bajar del coche y, cargados con el cuadro, avanzaron hasta la entrada, cuya puerta abrió su amigo con la llave.

Se internaron en un inmenso vestíbulo. Nim encendió las luces: una majestuosa araña de cristal tallado. El suelo del vestíbulo y de las habitaciones circundantes era de pizarra cortada a mano, lustrada para que brillara como el mármol. Dentro de la casa hacía tanto frío que veía su aliento y el hielo había formado finas capas en las fisuras de las baldosas de pizarra. A lo largo de una sucesión de habitaciones a oscuras, Nim le guió hasta la cocina del fondo de la casa. Era una estancia preciosa. Los mecheros de gas originales seguían instalados en las paredes y el techo. Nim dejó el cuadro y encendió las farolas de carruaje que colgaban de las paredes. Dieron un alegre tono dorado a la estancia.

Era una cocina desmesurada, de unos nueve por quince metros. La pared trasera estaba cubierta de puertaventanas que daban al jardín nevado y un poco más lejos el mar rompía salvaje a la luz de la luna.

En un costado se encontraban los fogones, lo bastante grandes para cocinar para cien comensales, fogones que probablemente eran de leña. Del otro lado se alzaba una gigantesca chimenea de piedra que ocupaba toda la pared. Delante había una mesa redonda, de roble, para ocho o diez personas, con el sobre rajado y abollado por muchos años de uso. Por todas partes había grupos de sillas cómodas y mullidos sofás tapizados con alegres zarazas floreadas.

Nim se acercó a la pila de leña amontonada junto a la chimenea, preparó un lecho de leña fina y rápidamente apiló encima leños gruesos. Pocos minutos después la cocina brillaba con luz propia. Se quitó las botas y se sentó en un sofá mientras Nim descorchaba el jerez. Le dio una copa, se sirvió otra y se sentó a su lado. En cuanto se quitó el abrigo, inclinó su copa hacia la de la castaña.

—Por el ajedrez de Montglane y todas las infinitas aventuras que supondrá para ti —brindó sonriente y bebió.

—Hmmm, qué delicia —comentó.

—Es amontillado —explicó e hizo girar el vino en la copa—. Por caldos inferiores a este han emparedado a más de una persona.

—Espero que no tengan ese cariz las aventuras que has planeado para mí. Te aseguro que mañana tengo que trabajar.

—"Morí por la belleza, morí por la verdad" —citó Nim—. Todos tenemos algo por lo que nos creemos capaces de dar la vida. ¡Te aseguro que no conozco a nadie dispuesto a correr un riesgo de muerte por ir a trabajar a Consolidated Edison!

—Pretendes asustarme.

—En absoluto —aseguró Nim y se quitó la chaqueta de piel y la bufanda de seda. Llevaba un jersey de color vivo que combinaba espléndidamente con su pelo. Estiró las piernas—. Sin embargo, si un desconocido misterioso me abordara en una sala desierta, yo le haría caso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus advertencias han estado acompañadas por la muerte prematura de otras personas.

—¿Por qué crees que Solarin me eligió?

—Esperaba que tú respondieras a esa pregunta —replicó Nim, bebió meditabundo un sorbo del amontillado y miró al fuego.

—¿Qué sabes de la fórmula secreta de la que habló en España?

—No fue más que un pretexto para desviar la atención. Solarin es fanático de los juegos matemáticos. Desarrolló una nueva fórmula para la peregrinación del caballo y apostó que se la entregaría a quien lo batiera. ¿Sabes qué es la peregrinación del caballo? —preguntó al ver la expresión de perplejidad de la castaña —Es un acertijo matemático. Paseas el caballo por todas las casillas del tablero sin pasar dos veces por la misma, empleando los movimientos corrientes del caballo: dos casillas horizontales y una vertical o a la inversa. A lo largo de los siglos, diversos matemáticos han intentado desarrollar fórmulas para pasear el caballo por el tablero. Euler dio con una nueva fórmula y Benjamin Franklin, con otra. La "peregrinación cerrada" consiste en regresar a la casilla de partida.

Nim se levantó, se acercó a los fogones, manipuló diversos cacharros y encendió los mecheros de gas de la cocina.

—Durante la competición en España, los periodistas italianos sospecharon que Solarin había ocultado otra fórmula en la peregrinación del caballo. A Solarin le gustan los juegos polivalentes. Sabiendo que era físico, extrajeron precipitadamente la conclusión de que el tema vendería bien.

—Exactamente: es físico —confirmó, acercó una silla a los fogones y tomó la botella de amontillado— Si su fórmula no era importante, ¿por qué los rusos lo sacaron de España con tantas prisas?

—Serías una extraordinaria periodista —opinó Nim—. Eso fue lo que pensaron, pero ocurre que Solarin está especializado en acústica. Se trata de un campo desconocido, selecto y que no tiene nada que ver con la defensa. En la mayoría de las universidades de este país no puedes estudiar acústica. Es posible que en Rusia Solarin se dedique a diseñar salas de música, si es que aún las construyen.

Nim dejó un cacharro sobre el fuego, se metió en la despensa y volvió con un montón de carne y de verduras frescas.

—En la calzada no había huellas de neumáticos —dijo—. Hace días que no nieva. ¿De dónde salen las espinacas frescas y las setas exóticas?

Nim sonrió como ella acabara de superar una prueba importante.

—Reconozco que tus aptitudes detectivescas son excelentes. Es precisamente lo que necesitarás — afirmó, metió las verduras en la pila y las lavó—. El guarda me hace las compras. Entra y sale por la puerta de servicio.

Nim desenvolvió una barra de pan de centeno fresco, salpicada de eneldo, y abrió un recipiente con mousse de trucha. Untó una buena rebanada y se la pasó. Ella no había terminado el desayuno y apenas había probado el almuerzo: El aperitivo era delicioso y la cena aún más. Tomaron finas tajadas de ternera cubiertas con salsa agridulce, espinacas frescas con piñones y tomates gordos y en su punto (algo realmente raro para la época), hervidos y rellenos con puré de manzana al limón. Las setas en forma de abanico estaban ligeramente salteadas y servidas como guarnición. El plato principal iba acompañado con una ensalada de lechuga, lombarda, brotes de diente de león y avellanas tostadas.

Después de quitar la mesa, Nim sirvió café con un chorrito de tuaca. Se trasladaron a los mullidos sillones próximos al fuego, que se había convertido en ascuas llameantes. Nim encontró su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla y sacó la servilleta con las palabras de la pitonisa. Estudió un buen rato el texto escrito por Llewellyn. Le entregó la servilleta y fue a avivar el fuego.

—¿Notas algo fuera de lo corriente en el poema? —preguntó.

Lo leyó, pero no percibió nada extraño.

—Tú ya sabes que el cuarto día del cuarto mes es mi cumpleaños —afirmó. Nim asintió seriamente desde la chimenea; las llamas conferían un fantástico tono dorado rojizo a su pelo—. La pitonisa me aconsejó que no se lo dijera a nadie.

—Como de costumbre, cumpliste tu palabra contra viento y marea —ironizó Nim y añadió varios leños al fuego. Se dirigió a la mesa del rincón, tomó bolígrafo y papel y volvió a sentarse a su lado— Mira esto.

Copió el poema en versos de varias líneas, anotándolo en perfectas mayúsculas. En la servilleta estaba escrito de corrido. Ahora se leía:

_Juego hay en estas líneas que componen un indicio._

_Apenas es ajeno a las casillas del ajedrez; cuatro en total._

_Deberán ser, y día y mes para evitar el jaque mate en un alarde._

_O cual realidad es el juego, o sólo es ideal._

_Un conocimiento, una y mil veces nombrado, que llega muy tarde._

_Batalla de pieza blanca, librada desde el inicio._

_Exhausta negra, seguirá sellando su destino en balde._

_Como tú bien sabes, busca del treinta y tres y del tres el beneficio._

_Velado siempre, de ahí a la eternidad, el secreto umbral._

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Nim y le observó mientras estudiaba su versión del poema. No comprendía dónde quería llegar—. Analiza la estructura del poema —insistió con impaciencia— Aprovéchate de tu mente matemática.

Volvió a leer el, poema y lo vio claro.

—La cadencia es irregular —declaró orgullosa.

Nim frunció el ceño y le arrebató el papel de las manos. Leyó y soltó la carcajada.

—¡Conque ésas teníamos! —exclamó y le devolvió el poema—. No lo había notado. Toma el boli y apúntalo.

Tomó el boli y apuntó: "Indicio-Total-Alarde (AB-C), Ideal-Tarde-Inicio (B-C-A) y Balde- Beneficio-Umbral (C-A-B)."

—Entonces ésta es la cadencia —agregó Nim y la copió debajo de lo que ella había escrito—. Pon números en lugar de letras y súmalos.

Escribió los números junto a las letras apuntadas por Nim y quedó así:

ABC 123

BCA 231

CAB 312

666

—¡El seiscientos sesenta y seis es el número de la bestia del Apocalipsis! —se sobresaltó Hermione.

—Ni más ni menos —concluyó Nim—. Si sumas la fila de los números horizontales, verás que dan el mismo resultado. Querida, esta disposición se conoce como "cuadrado mágico". Es otro juego matemático. Algunas peregrinaciones del caballo desarrolladas por Ben Franklin ocultaban cuadrados mágicos. Veo que tienes maña para estas cosas. De buenas a primeras encontraste uno que yo no había visto.

—¿No lo habías visto? —preguntó ufana como un pavo real—. En ese caso, ¿qué era lo que querías que encontrara?

Examinó el papel como si buscara un conejo oculto en un dibujo de una revista infantil, a la espera de que en cualquier instante apareciera por un costado o del revés.

—Traza una línea que separe los dos últimos versos de los siete anteriores —propuso Nim. A medida que ella dibujaba, añadió—: Mira la primera letra de cada verso.

Bajó lentamente la mirada por la página y al acercarse al final sintió un horroroso escalofrío, a pesar del fuego que templaba la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nim y le miró asombrado.

Ella se quedó mirando el papel sin pronunciar palabra. Tomó el bolígrafo y apuntó lo que acababa de ver.

Como si le hablara, el papel decía: _«J-A-D-O-UB-E/H-G»._

-Claro -dijo Nim cuando ella se sentó petrificada a su lado-. _J'adoube_, la expresión ajedrecística en francés que significa "toco", "acomodo", "ajusto". Es lo que dicen los jugadores cuando, en cualquier momento de la partida, se disponen a acomodar un trebejo. A continuación aparecen las letras «H.G.», es decir, tus iniciales. Da la sensación de que la pitonisa te envió un mensaje. Tal vez quiere ponerse en contacto contigo. Me hago cargo... ¿qué demonios te produce tanto espanto? Y tú no me digas que no has notado esas iniciales.

Nim era él único que Hermione le había contado su verdadera identidad.

-No lo entiendes -replicó con voz temblorosa por el miedo- _J'adoube _fueron... fueron las últimas palabras que Fiske pronunció en público, inmediatamente antes de morir.

Como era de esperar, tuvo pesadillas. Seguía al hombre de la bicicleta por un callejón tortuoso e interminable que trepaba por una empinada colina. Los edificios estaban tan amontonados que no divisaba el cielo. Todo se volvía más oscuro a medida que se internaban por el laberinto de calles adoquinadas cada vez más estrechas. Al girar en cada esquina, vislumbraba la bicicleta, que desaparecía en la esquina de la siguiente calleja. Lo arrinconó al llegar a un callejón sin salida. La esperaba como la araña aguarda a su presa en la red. El ciclista se volvió, se quitó la bufanda y mostró un cráneo blanco y pelado de alegres cuencas oculares. El cráneo se cubrió de carne ante sus propios ojos y por fin, lentamente, adquirió el rostro risueño de la pitonisa.

Desperté bañada en sudor frío y retiró el edredón. Se irguió temblorosa en la cama. Vio que en la chimenea de su habitación aún ardían unas pocas brasas. Se asomo por la ventana y contempló el jardín nevado. En el centro se alzaba un gran cuenco de mármol parecido a una fuente y debajo un estanque lo bastante grande para nadar. Más allá del jardín se extendía el mar, de color gris perla en las primeras horas de aquella mañana de invierno.

Nim le había servido tanto tuaca que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido por la noche. Le dolía la cabeza. Se levantó, se arrastró hasta el baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera. Logró encontrar una espuma de baño con perfume de "claveles y violetas". Aunque olía mal, echó un poco en la bañera. Formó una delgada capa. En cuanto se metió en la bañera, empezó a recordar fragmentos de la conversación que habían sostenido. En cuestión de minutos volvió a estar aterrorizada. En ese momento experimento el miedo que alguna vez tuvo Harry Potter cuando soñaba con Voldemort. Pero eso era parte de su pasado, Voldemort estaba muerto, Harry estaba en coma, Ron estaba desaparecido y ella comenzó una nueva vida, abandonó la magia, realmente la extrañaba, pero ella tomó una decisión y la iba a mantener. Aunque pensaba si todos esos sucesos extraños tendrían relación con los mortífagos que lograron escapar, se saco esas ideas idiotas de la cabeza, no tenia sentido… pero realmente estaba equivocada…

Junto a la puerta de su dormitorio, del lado de afuera, encontró una pila de ropa: un jersey escandinavo de lana impermeabilizada y botas de goma amarillas con forro de franela. Se lo puse encima de lo que ya llevaba puesto. Mientras bajaba, percibió el delicioso aroma del desayuno. Nim estaba junto a la cocina, de espaldas a ella, vestido con camisa escocesa, vaqueros y botas amarillas iguales a las suyas.

—¿Cómo puedo llamar a mi oficina? —preguntó.

—Aquí no hay teléfono —respondió—. Carlos, el guarda, vino esta mañana y me ayudó a limpiar. Le pedí que cuando volviera a la ciudad llamara a tu despacho y avisara que hoy no irías. Esta tarde te llevaré de regreso y te enseñaré a proteger tu apartamento. Por ahora propongo que desayunemos y salgamos a mirar los pájaros. Por si no lo sabes, aquí hay una pajarera.

Nim batió los huevos rociados con vino y los sirvió con lonchas gruesas de _bacon _canadiense y patatas fritas, regados con uno de los mejores cafés que ella ha probado en la Costa Este. Después del desayuno, casi sin hablar, salieron por las puertaventanas para dar un paseo por la finca de Nim.

El terreno tenía casi cien metros que bordeaban la orilla del mar y llegaba a la punta de un promontorio. Era terreno abierto y sólo había una hilera de setos altos y espesos en cada extremo que lo separaban de las fincas contiguas. El cuenco ovalado de la fuente y el estanque—piscina más grande que había debajo aún estaban parcialmente llenos de agua y contenían toneles para impedir que se formara una capa de hielo.

Junto a la casa se alzaba una enorme pajarera de cúpula morisca, construida con tela metálica pintada de blanco. La nieve se colaba por el enrejado y se acumulaba sobre las ramas de los pequeños árboles del interior.

En las ramas se posaban todo tipo de aves y por el suelo paseaban grandes pavos reales, que arrastraban sus bellas colas por la nieve. Cuando soltaron un grito espantoso, le parecieron mujeres apuñaladas. Le irritaron.

Nim abrió la puerta de tela metálica, la hizo pasar al interior y le mostró las diversas especies mientras recorrían el nevado laberinto de árboles.

—A menudo las aves son más inteligentes que las personas —comentó—. También tengo halcones, aunque en un sector aislado. Dos veces al día Carlos les echa carne. Mi favorito es el peregrino. Como ocurre con tantas especies, es la hembra la que se dedica a la caza.

Señaló una pequeña ave salpicada de manchas e instalada en un receptáculo del fondo de la pajarera.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía —dijo mientras se acercaban a mirar.

Los ojos juntos de esa ave eran enormes y negros. Tuvo la sensación de que les echaba una ojeada.

—Siempre he tenido la sospecha de que tú tienes instinto asesino —añadió Nim mientras observaba el halcón hembra.

—¿Yo? Te estás quedando conmigo.

—Aunque aún no lo has fomentado, me propongo iniciar su desarrollo. En mi opinión, lleva demasiado tiempo latente en tu interior.

—Pues es a mí a quien intentan asesinar —puntualizó.

—Como en cualquier juego —añadió Nim, le miró y le revolvió el pelo con la mano enguantada—, puedes elegir entre reaccionar a la defensiva o agresivamente ante una amenaza. ¿Por qué no eliges la segunda opción y desafías a tu adversario?

—¡Ni siquiera sé quién es mi adversario! —exclamó profundamente frustrada.

—Lo sabes —aseguró Nim enigmáticamente—. Lo has sabido desde el principio. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Por supuesto. Volvió a irritarle y no le dio la gana de hablar mientras salían de la pajarera.

Nim cerró la puerta de la pajarera y le tomó la mano mientras emprendían el regreso a la casa. Le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, le hizo sentar en el sofá, cerca del fuego, y le quitó las botas. Se acercó a la pared en la qué había apoyado su cuadro del hombre de la bicicleta. Lo acercó y lo dejó sobre una silla, delante de ella.

—Anoche, después de que te fuiste a dormir, estuve un buen rato observando este cuadro —explicó Nim—. Experimentaba una sensación de _déjà vu _que me fastidiaba. Sabes que lucho con los problemas hasta resolverlos. Esta mañana he encontrado la solución.

Se acercó a un aparador de roble cercano a los fogones y abrió un cajón. Sacó varias barajas. Regresó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Esparció las barajas, sacó los comodines y los dejó sobre la mesa. Miró en silencio los naipes que tenía delante.

Había un bufón de gorro y cencerros, montado en bicicleta. Tanto el hombre como su máquina estaban exactamente en la misma posición que el de su cuadro. Detrás de la bici del bufón había una lápida en la que se leía RIP. El segundo comodín representaba a un bufón parecido, pero era la doble imagen en el espejo, como si su hombre montara en bici encima de un esqueleto invertido. El tercero era el loco del Tarot, que caminaba alegremente y estaba a punto de caer al precipicio.

Miró a Nim, que le sonrió.

—Tradicionalmente, el bufón de la baraja está relacionado con la muerte —dijo—. Pero también es el símbolo del renacimiento y de la inocencia que poseía la humanidad antes de la Caída. Prefiero considerarlo como el caballero del Santo Grial, que debe ser ingenuo y simple para tropezar con la buena suerte que está buscando. Recuerda que su misión consiste en salvar a la humanidad.

—¿Y? —preguntó, aunque estaba bastante turbada por el parecido entre los naipes y su cuadro. Al contemplar los modelos, comprobó que el hombre de la bicicleta parecía tener hasta la capucha y los extraños ojos torcidos del bufón.

—Me has preguntado quién era tu adversario —repuso Nim con gravedad—. Al igual que en los naipes y que en tu cuadro, creo que el hombre de la bicicleta es tu adversario y tu aliado.

—¿Estás hablando de una persona de carne y hueso?

Nim asintió lentamente y la observó mientras decía:

—Lo has visto, ¿no?

—No es más que una coincidencia.

—Tal vez —reconoció—. Sin embargo, las coincidencias pueden adoptar muchas formas. En primer lugar, pudo tratarse del señuelo puesto por alguien que conocía este cuadro. También pudo ser otro tipo de coincidencia —apostó Nim sonriente.

—No, por favor —se quejó pues sabía demasiado bien lo que estaba a punto de oír—. Sabes que no creo en la presciencia, los poderes psíquicos ni ninguno de esos galimatías metafísicos.

—¿No? —preguntó Nim sin perder la sonrisa—. Pues te costaría mucho dar otra explicación de los motivos por los cuales pintaste el cuadro antes de ver al modelo. Creo que debo decirte algo. Al igual que tus amigos Llewellyn, Solarin y la pitonisa, me parece que desempeñas un papel importante en el misterio del ajedrez de Montglane. No hay otro modo de explicar tu participación. ¿Es posible que, de alguna manera, estés predestinada... incluso hayas sido elegida... para representar un papel clave...?

—Olvídalo —lo interrumpió—. ¡No pienso buscar ese mítico juego de ajedrez! ¿No te das cuenta de que intentan matarme o, por lo menos, involucrarme en los asesinatos? —Hablaba prácticamente a gritos.

—Lo has planteado con gran encanto —replicó Nim—. Creo que eres tú la que está equivocada. La mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

—Ni lo sueñes. Evidentemente me has endilgado el papel de cabeza de turco. Quieres apoderarte del ajedrez y necesitas una víctima propiciatoria. Estoy metida hasta el cuello en el asunto aquí, en Londres. No pienso irme corriendo al extranjero, a un país en el que no conozco a nadie que quiera prestarme ayuda. Puede que tú estés aburrido y que necesites nuevas aventuras, pero ¿que me ocurrirá si me meto en líos en el extranjero? Ni siquiera tengo un número de teléfono donde llamarte. ¿Crees que las carmelitas correrán a ayudarme la próxima vez que me disparen o que el síndico de la Bolsa me seguirá para recoger los cadáveres que vaya dejando en medio del camino?

—No nos pongamos histéricos —aconsejó Nim, siempre la sosegada voz de la razón—. No me faltan contactos en ningún continente, aunque no te has enterado porque has estado demasiado ocupada escurriendo el bulto. Me recuerdas a los tres monos que tratan de eludir el mal anulando sus percepciones.

—En Argelia no hay consulado ingles —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Quizá tengas contactos en la embajada rusa, contactos a los que les encantaría ayudarme.

Sus palabras no eran arbitrarias pues por las venas de Nim corría sangre rusa y griega. Por lo que ella sabía; apenas conocía los países de sus antepasados.

—A decir verdad, tengo contactos con varias embajadas de tu país de destino —apuntó con una mirada que se parecía sospechosamente a una sonrisa afectada—, pero ya hablaremos de esto. Querida, reconocerás que, te guste o no, estás metida en la aventura. La búsqueda del Santo Grial se ha desbocado.

No tendrás la menor capacidad de negociación a menos que seas la primera que le ponga las manos encima.

—Llámame Parsifal —replicó deprimida—. No debí pedirte ayuda. Tu modo de resolver los problemas consiste en encontrar otros más difíciles que, en comparación, vuelven ridículos los primeros.

Nim se incorporó, le ayudó a ponerse en pie y le observó con una sonrisa de profunda complicidad.

Le apoyó las manos en los hombros y dijo:

—_J'adoube._

El miércoles por la tarde tomó un taxi y cruzó la ciudad para encontrarse con Ginny en unas señas de la calle Cuarenta y siete, entre las avenidas Quinta y Sexta. El lugar se llamaba Gotham Book Mart y nunca lo había visitado.

El martes por la tarde Nim le había traído en coche y le había enseñado a registrar la puerta del apartarmento para comprobar si alguien había entrado en su ausencia. Como preludio de su viaje a Argelia, también le había dado un número de teléfono que comunicaba las veinticuatro horas del día con su centro informático. ¡Todo un compromiso para alguien que no creía en los teléfonos!

Nim conocía a una mujer que vivía en Argelia, Minnie Renselaas, viuda del antiguo cónsul holandés en ese país. Era rica, bien relacionada y estaba en condiciones de ayudarle a averiguar cuanto necesitara.

Con estos datos, aceptó de mala gana decirle a Llewellyn que intentaría localizar las piezas del ajedrez de Montglane. No le gustaba porque era una mentira, pero Nim le había convencido de que sólo alcanzaría una mínima tranquilidad de espíritu si encontraba el puñetero ajedrez. Además, así tendría una vida medianamente larga.

Llevaba tres días preocupada por algo que no era su vida ni ese ajedrez probablemente inexistente. Temía por Saul. Los periódicos no habían publicado la noticia de su muerte.

En el diario del martes aparecieron tres artículos, referidos al hambre en el mundo. No figuraba una sola alusión a la aparición de un cadáver sobre la losa. Tal vez nunca limpiaban la sala de meditación, lo cual resultaba aún más extraño. Aunque habían publicado un breve comentario sobre la muerte de Fiske y el aplazamiento del torneo de ajedrez durante una semana, nada aludía a que no hubiese fallecido de muerte natural.

El miércoles por la noche Joan daba la cena en su honor. Aunque desde el domingo no hablaba con Ginny, estaba segura de que tenía que estar enterada de la muerte de Saul. La confrontación le ponía los pelos de punta. Como conocía a Joan, sabía que la reunión se parecería a un velatorio. Veía a su personal como si fueran miembros de la familia. Se preguntaba cómo se las ingeniaría para ocultar lo que sabía.

Cuando el taxi giró, vi que los tenderos estaban en la calle, bajando las cortinas metálicas que protegían los escaparates. En el interior de las tiendas, los empleados quitaban lujosas joyas de los expositores. Se di cuenta de que estaba en el corazón mismo del barrio de los diamantes. Al bajar del taxi, vio pequeños grupos de hombres en la acera, vestidos con sobrios abrigos negros y altos sombreros de fieltro, de ala chata. Algunos llevaban oscuras barbas salpicadas de gris, tan largas que les llegaban al pecho.

El Gotham Book Mart se encontraba calle abajo. Entró en el edificio abriéndose paso entre los corros. La entrada era un pequeño vestíbulo enmoquetado, parecido al de una mansión victoriana, con una escalera que llevaba a la primera planta. A la izquierda había dos escalones que conducían a la librería.

Los suelos eran de madera y los techos bajos estaban cubiertos de tubos metálicos de la calefacción, que iban de un extremo al otro del local. En el fondo se encontraban las entradas a otras salas, repletas de libros del suelo al techo. En cada esquina había pilas a punto de derrumbarse y los estrechos pasillos estaban obstruidos por lectores que la dejaron pasar de mala gana y reanudaron la lectura, al parecer sin saltarse una sola línea

Ginny estaba de pie en el fondo del local y lucía un abrigo de zorro rojo brillante y medias de lana. Charlaba animadamente con un anciano y arrugado caballero de la mitad de su tamaño. Vestía el mismo abrigo y sombrero negro que los hombres de la calle, pero no llevaba barba y su rostro oscuro estaba surcado de arrugas curtidas por la intemperie. Sus gruesas gafas de montura dorada daban un aspecto profundo e intenso a sus ojos. Ginny y él formaban una extraña pareja.

Cuando la vio, Ginny apoyó la mano en el brazo del anciano caballero y le comentó algo. El hombre se volvió hacia ella.

—Cat, te presento a Mordecai —dijo—. Es amigo mío y sabe la tira de ajedrez. Se me ocurrió consultarle nuestro problemilla.

Supuso que se refería a Solarin. Sin embargo, en los últimos días había averiguado algunas cosas por su cuenta y se interesaba llevar a Ginny aparte para hablar de Saul antes de hacer frente a los leones de la familia de Joan en su propia guarida.

—Aunque ya no juega, Mordecai es gran maestro —explicaba Ginny—. Me entrena para los torneos. Es famoso y ha escrito varios libros de ajedrez.

—Exageras —intervino Mordecai modestamente y le dedicó una sonrisa—. En realidad, me gano la vida como negociante en diamantes. El ajedrez es mi gran pasatiempo.

—El domingo Cat estuvo conmigo en el torneo —comentó Ginny.

—Ah, ya comprendo —reconoció Mordecai y la estudió con más atención a través de sus gruesas gafas—. Por lo tanto, fue testigo del acontecimiento: Propongo que tomemos una taza de té. Calle abajo hay un bar en el que podemos conversar.

—Bueno... no quisiera llegar tarde a la cena. Desilusionaría Joan.

—Insisto en que tomemos una taza de té —repitió Mordecai con encanto y decisión. La cogió del brazo y las condujo hacia la puerta—. Esta noche tengo importantes compromisos, pero lamentaría no conocer sus observaciones sobre la muerte misteriosa del gran maestro Fiske. Fuimos muy amigos.

Espero que sus opiniones no sean extremistas como las de mi... como las que ha expuesto mi amiga Ginny.

Reinó cierta confusión cuando intentamos atravesar la primera sala. Mordecai tuvo que soltarle el brazo mientras avanzaban en fila india por los estrechos pasillos, con Ginny en la delantera. Después de la asfixiante librería, fue un alivio respirar el aire fresco de la calle. Mordecai volvió a cogerle del brazo.

Casi todos los negociantes en diamantes se habían dispersado y las tiendas estaban a oscuras.

—Ginny me ha dicho que es experta en informática —dijo Mordecai y le guió calle abajo.

—¿Le interesan los ordenadores? —preguntó.

—No es exactamente eso. Me impresiona lo que son capaces de hacer. Digamos que me dedico a estudiar fórmulas —pronunció esas palabras, rió alegremente y en su rostro apareció una simpática sonrisa—. ¿No le ha dicho Ginny que soy matemático? —Miró por encima del hombro a Ginny , pero ella negó con la cabeza y los alcanzó—. Cursé un semestre en Zurich con Herr profesor Einstein. ¡Era tan inteligente que ninguno entendía una sola de sus palabras! A veces se olvidaba de lo que estaba diciendo y se paseaba por el aula. Nunca nos reímos. Sentíamos un gran respeto por él.

Se detuvo para tomar a Ginny del brazo antes de cruzar la calle de una sola dirección.

—Durante mi estancia en Zurich, caí enfermo —prosiguió—. El doctor Einstein vino a visitarme. Se sentó a mi lado y hablamos de Mozart. Tenía un gran aprecio por Mozart. Probablemente sabe que el profesor Einstein era un eximio violinista.

Mordecai le sonrió y Ginny le apretó el brazo.

—Mordecai ha llevado una vida interesante —le explicó Ginny.

Se di cuenta de que, en presencia de Mordecai, Ginny se portaba bien. Nunca la había visto tan sumisa.

—Preferí no dedicarme a las matemáticas —dijo Mordecai—. Dicen que hay que sentir la llamada, como para el sacerdocio. Opté por convertirme en comerciante. Sin embargo, siguen interesándome temas relacionados con las matemáticas. Ah, hemos llegado. —las hizo pasar por la puerta doble que conducía al primer piso. Cuando empezaron a subir la escalera, Mordecai añadió—: ¡Sí, siempre he pensado que los ordenadores son la octava maravilla! —Volvió a emitir su risa cacareante.

Mientras subía la escalera, se preguntó si no era más que una coincidencia que Mordecai se mostrara interesado por las fórmulas. En su mente resonó un estribillo: _"El cuarto día del cuarto mes llegará el ocho."_

La cafetería ocupaba el entresuelo que daba a un enorme bazar de pequeñas joyerías. Aunque las tiendas estaban cerradas, la cafetería estaba a tope con los viejos que hacía menos de media hora se habían reunido a charlar en las calles. Aunque se habían quitado los sombreros, todos llevaban un pequeño gorro. Algunos lucían largos rizos a los lados de la cara.

Buscaron una mesa y Ginny se ofreció a pedir el té mientras charlában. Mordecai le ofreció una silla y rodeó la mesa para sentarse del otro lado.

—Es la tradición religiosa del payess. Los judíos no se afeitan las barbas ni se quitan los rizos laterales porque el Levítico dice: "No se raerán los sacerdotes la cabeza ni los lados de la barba." — Mordecai volvió a sonreír.

—Pues usted no lleva barba —comentó.

—Así es —replicó Mordecai con pesadumbre—. Como también dice la Biblia: "Mi hermano Esaú es un hombre peludo y yo soy lampiño." Me gustaría dejarme la barba porque creo que me daría un aspecto gallardo... —Sus ojos soltaban chispas—. La verdad es que lo único que logro cosechar es el proverbial campo de paja.

Apareció Ginny con la bandeja y depositó en la mesa humeantes tazas de té.

—En la Antigüedad, los judíos no cosechaban los extremos de sus campos, lo mismo que los extremos de sus barbas, para que los recogieran los ancianos de la aldea y los nómadas. La religión judía siempre ha tenido un alto concepto de los nómadas. Hay algo místico relacionado con el nomadismo. Mi amiga Ginny me ha dicho que está usted a punto de salir de viaje.

—Así es —respondió, pero no supo cómo reaccionaría si le contaba que me tocaba pasar un año en un país árabe.

—¿Toma el té con leche? —preguntó Mordecai. Asentió y comenzó a levantarme, pero se le adelantó—Iré a buscarla.

En cuanto Mordecai se alejó, se volví hacia Ginny y susurró:

—Rápido, aprovechemos que estamos solas. ¿Cómo ha tomado Joan la noticia de la muerte de Saul?

—Ah, están furiosos —respondió Ginny y repartió las cucharillas—. Sobre todo Joan, que no cesa de decir que es un cabrón desagradecido.

—¡Furiosos! —exclamó—. Saul no tuvo la culpa de que se lo cargaran.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ginny y le miró desconcertada.

—¿Acaso crees que Saul organizó su propio asesinato?

—¿Asesinato? —preguntó Ginny y abrió cada vez más los ojos—. Escucha, sé que me exalté y que imaginé que lo habían secuestrado, pero después de toda esa historia volvió a casa de Joan. ¡Y presentó la dimisión! Se largó sin más luego de pasar veinticinco años a su servicio.

—Te digo que está muerto —insistió—. Lo vi. El lunes por la mañana estaba tendido en la losa de la sala de meditación del edificio que esta en la plaza central. ¡Alguien le hizo el viaje! —Ginny permanecía boquiabierta, con la

cucharilla en la mano—. Aquí está pasando algo raro

Ginny le obligó a callar y miró por encima de su hombro. Mordecai estaba a punto de llegar a la mesa con una jarrita de leche.

—Ha sido difícil conseguirla —comentó y se sentó entre Ginny y ella—. Ya no hay buen servicio. — las miró—. Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa? Ginny, da la sensación de que alguien acaba de pisar tu tumba.

—Algo por el estilo —dijo Ginny en voz baja, y pálida como un fantasma—. Parece que el chófer de un amigo acaba de... acaba de morir.

—Lo siento —se apenó Mordecai—. ¿Había trabajado mucho tiempo al servicio de ellos?

—Desde antes de que yo naciera.

Ginny tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía estar a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Ella desde que conoció a la familia de Joan la habían adoptado como una hija y se llevaba de maravillas con Saul.

—¿Era joven? Espero que no haya de por medio una familia que mantener.

Mordecai observaba a Ginny de forma peculiar.

—Puedes decírselo. Cuéntale lo que me has dicho —pidió Ginny.

—No creo que...

—Sabe lo de Fiske. Cuéntale lo de Saul.

Mordecai se volvió hacia la castaña con amable expresión.

—¿Hay drama de por medio? —preguntó con tono ligero—. Ginny opina que el gran maestro Fiske no falleció de muerte natural. ¿Usted también sustenta esa opinión? —Bebió el té distraídamente.

—Mordecai, Cat acaba de decirme que han asesinado a Saul —dijo Ginny.

Mordecai depositó la cucharilla en el plato sin levantar la mirada y suspiro.

—Ah. Temía que fuera exactamente lo que me iba a decir. —la miró con sus grandes y pesarosos ojos—. ¿Es verdad?

—Ginny, no creo que... —intentó decir.

Mordecai la interrumpió con suma cortesía.

—¿Por qué es usted la primera en enterarse de todo esto, mientras su familia parecen ignorarlo todo? —preguntó.

—Porque estuve presente —respondió.

Ginny intentó decir algo, pero Mordecai la obligó a callar.

—Señoras, señoras —murmuró y se volvió hacia la castaña—. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de empezar por, el principio?

Volvió a narrar la misma historia que le había contado a Nim: la advertencia de Solarin durante el torneo de ajedrez, la muerte de Fiske, la extraña desaparición de Saul, los orificios de bala en el coche y, por último, el cadáver de Saul. Lógicamente, calló algunas tonterías como la pitonisa, el hombre de la bicicleta y la historia de Nim sobre el ajedrez de Montglane. Sobre esto último le había comprometido a guardar silencio, y los demás episodios eran demasiado estrafalarios para repetirlos.

—Se ha explicado perfectamente —reconoció Mordecai cuando terminó—. Podemos suponer, sin temor a equivocarnos, que las muertes de Fiske y Saul están relacionadas. Debemos averiguar qué acontecimientos o personas las vinculan y encontrar la pauta.

—¡Solarin! —exclamó Ginny—. Todas las circunstancias conducen a él. Sin duda es el enlace.

—Querida amiga, ¿por qué Solarin? —preguntó Mordecai—. ¿Qué motivos tiene?

—Deseaba cargarse a todos los que podían derrotarlo para no tener que entregar la fórmula del arma...

—Solarin no tiene nada que ver con las armas —intervino—. Se especializó en física acústica.

Mordecai la miró sobresaltado y prosiguió:

—Pues es verdad. En realidad, aunque nunca te lo he dicho, conozco a Alexander Solarin — Ginny guardó silencio, con las manos sobre el regazo, dolida de que su venerado maestro de ajedrez le hubiera ocultado un secreto—Lo conocí hace muchos años, cuando aún negociaba activamente con diamantes. A mi regreso de la Bolsa de Amsterdam fui a Rusia a visitar a un amigo. Me presentaron a un chiquillo de 7 años. Había ido a casa de mi amigo a tomar clases de ajedrez..

—Solarin estudió en el Palacio de los jóvenes Pioneros —intervino la castaña.

—Exactamente —confirmó Mordecai y volvió a mirarla con extrañeza.

Como estaba demostrado que ella había investigado, decidió cerrar el pico

—En Rusia todos juegan al ajedrez. En realidad, no hay otra cosa que hacer. Jugué una partida con Alexander Solarin. Fui lo bastante necio para pensar que le enseñaría una o dos cosas. Me derrotó de mala manera. Ese joven es el mejor ajedrecista que conozco. Querida —añadió dirigiéndose a Ginny—, es posible pero no probable que el gran maestro Fiske o tú le hubierais ganado la partida.

Permanecimos en silencio. El cielo estaba oscuro y la cafetería vacía a excepción de ellos tres. Mordecai consultó el reloj de bolsillo, alzó la taza y acabó el último sorbo de té.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinás? —preguntó jovialmente—. ¿Han pensado en alguien que tenga otros motivos para desear la muerte de tantas personas?

Perplejas, Ginny y ella negamos con la cabeza.

—¿No se les ocurre otra alternativa? —preguntó, se puso en pie y cogió el sombrero—. Lo siento, pero tengo una cena a la que ya llego tarde, lo mismo que ustedes. Seguiré analizando este problema cuando disponga de tiempo libre, pero me gustaría comentar cuál es mi evaluación inicial de la situación.

Así podran reflexionar. Creo que la muerte del gran maestro Fiske no tuvo casi nada que ver con Solarin y menos aún con el ajedrez...

—¡Solarin fue el único que estuvo presente antes de que se descubrieran los asesinatos! —protestó Ginny.

—No es así —respondió Mordecai y sonrió enigmáticamente—. Hubo otra persona presente en ambos casos. ¡Tu amiga Cat!

—Un momento... —intervino.

Mordecai la interrumpió.

—¿No es extraño que el torneo de ajedrez se haya aplazado una semana por la desdichada muerte del gran maestro Fiske y que la prensa no mencione que hubo juego sucio? ¿No le llama la atención el hecho de que hace dos días viera el cadáver de Saul en un lugar tan público y que los medios de comunicación no hayan dado la menor publicidad al asunto? ¿Cómo explica estas circunstancias extrañas?

—¡Es una coartada! —apostilló Ginny.

—Tal vez —reconoció Mordecai y se encogió de hombros—. Hay que admitir que Cat y tú se han ocupado de ocultar algunas pruebas. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no acudiste a la policía cuando dispararon contra tu coche? ¿Por qué Cat no denunció la presencia de un cadáver que posteriormente se esfumó?

Ginny y ella se pusimos a hablar al mismo tiempo:

—Te he explicado el motivo por el que quería... —masculló Ginny.

—Tuve miedo de... —vaciló.

—Por favor —murmuró Mordecai y levantó la mano—. Creo que la policía dará menos crédito que yo a esos galimatías. El hecho de que tu amiga Cat estuviera presente en todos los casos resulta aún más sospechoso.

—¿Qué insinúa? —inquirió.

Entretanto no dejé de oír el comentario de Nim:

_"Querida, es posible que alguien crea que tienes algo que ver."_

—Quiero dar a entender que, si bien es posible que usted no tenga nada que ver con los acontecimientos, ellos tienen algo que ver con usted —respondió Mordecai.

Pronunció esas palabras, se inclinó y besó a Ginny en la frente. Se volvió hacia la castaña y, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano formalmente, hizo algo extrañísimo: _¡le guiñó el ojo!_ Se perdió escaleras abajo y se internó en la oscura noche.

De camino a casa de Joan, en el taxi, Hermione se sentía más confundida que nunca. La declaración de Mordecai en el sentido de que ella había estado presente en ambas ocasiones luctuosas, no hizo más que reforzar el perturbador sentimiento de que este circo tenía algo que ver ella. ¿Por qué tanto Solarin como la adivina le habían hecho una advertencia? ¿Y por qué había pintado un hombre en bicicleta, que ahora aparecía como artista invitado en la vida real?

Deseaba haberle hecho más preguntas a Mordecai. Sabía más de lo que dejaba entrever. Había admitido, por ejemplo, que conocía a Solarin desde hacía doce años. ¿Cómo sabía ella que no habían mantenido el contacto?

Cuando llegaron a casa de Joan, el portero se precipitó a abrir la puerta principal. Durante el viaje, apenas habían hablado. Por último, mientras subían en el ascensor, Ginny dijo:

—Mordecai parecía fascinado contigo.

—Es una persona muy compleja.

—No tienes ni idea —dijo mientras las puertas se abrían en su planta—. Aun cuando lo venzo en el ajedrez, me pregunto qué combinaciones podría haber hecho. Confío en él más que en nadie pero siempre ha tenido un lado secreto. Y hablando de secretos, no menciones la muerte de Saul hasta que sepamos más.

—Debería ir a la policía —dijo.

—Se preguntarían por qué has tardado tanto en mencionarlo —señaló Ginny—. Tal vez una sentencia de diez años retrasaría tu viaje a Argelia.

—Seguramente no pensarían que yo...

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó cuando llegaban ante la puerta de Joan.

—¡Ahí están! —exclamó Llewellyn desde la sala cuando Ginny y ella entraron en el vestíbulo de mármol y entregaron sus abrigos a la doncella—. Tarde, como de costumbre. ¿Dónde estaban? Joan está en la cocina, con un ataque.

El vestíbulo tenía un suelo de tablero de ajedrez, con cuadros blancos y negros. En torno a las paredes curvas había pilares de mármol y paisajes italianos en tonos verdegrises. En el centro borboteaba una fuentecilla rodeada de hiedra.

A cada lado había anchos escalones de mármol, curvados y decorados en los bordes. Los de la derecha conducían al comedor de etiqueta, donde había una mesa de caoba oscura puesta para cinco personas. A la izquierda, la sala donde estaba Blanche, sentada en una pesada silla de brocado rojo oscuro.

Una espantosa cómoda china, lacado en rojo con tiradores de oro, dominaba el extremo más alejado de la habitación. Los desechos excesivos, caros, de la tienda de antigüedades de Llewellyn, salpicaban el resto del recinto. El propio Llewellyn venía a su encuentro.

—¿Dónde han estado? —preguntó Blanche mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Íbamos a tomar unos cócteles con entremeses hace una hora.

Llewellyn le dio un besito y se fue a informar a Joan de su llegada.

—Estábamos charlando —dijo Ginny, depositando su cuerpo en otra silla adornada en exceso y cogiendo una revista.

Joan salió a toda prisa de la cocina, trayendo una gran bandeja de canapés. Llevaba un mandil de chef con un gran sombrero blando. Parecía la publicidad gigantesca de una masa autoleudante.

—Me he enterado de que han llegado —dijo sonriendo—. He dado la noche libre a la mayor parte del servicio para que no picotearan mientras guisaba. Así que he preparado los entremeses con mis propias manos.

—Dice Ginny que han estado charlando todo este tiempo, ¿te imaginas? —interrumpió Blanche mientras Joan depositaba la bandeja en una mesilla auxiliar Se podría haber echado a perder toda la cena.

—Déjalas tranquilas —dijo Joan guiñándole un ojo de espaldas a Blanche—. Las chicas de esta edad deberían cotillear un poco. Y ahora, mira —dijo arrastrándo a la castaña en dirección a la bandeja—. Esto es caviar y smétana, esto es huevo y cebolla y ésta es mi receta secreta de hígado picado con _schmaltz_. ¡Mi madre me la pasó en su lecho de muerte!

—Huele que alimenta —dijo.

—Y esto otro es salmón ahumado con queso crema, por si no te interesa el caviar. Quiero que haya desaparecido la mitad de esto para cuando vuelva. La cena estará lista en media hora.

Volvió a sonreírle y salió de la habitación.

—Dios mío, salmón ahumado —dijo Blanche como si empezara a dolerle la cabeza—. Dame uno de ésos.

Se lo dio y tomó uno.

Ginny se acercó a la bandeja y devoró algunos canapés.

Ginny se acercó a la bandeja y devoró algunos canapés.

—¿Quieres champaña, Cat? ¿O prefieres que te prepare otra cosa?

—Champaña —le dijo en el momento en que regresaba Llewellyn.

—Yo lo serviré —se ofreció, metiéndose detrás del bar—. Champaña para Cat, ¿y que querrá mi encantadora Ginny?

—Whisky con soda —dijo Ginny—. ¿Dónde está Carioca?

—Ya hemos dado las buenas noches al pequeño tesoro. No hay por qué tenerlo dando vueltas entre los entremeses.

Su actitud era comprensible, porque Carioca insistía en morderle los tobillos cada vez que lo veía. Ginny puso mala cara y Lewellyn le dio una copa de champaña hormigueante de burbujas y volvió al bar para servir el whisky con soda.

Después de la media hora prescrita y muchos canapés, Joan salió de la cocina con una chaqueta de terciopelo marrón y los invitó a sentarse. Ginny y Llewellyn fueron a un lado de la mesa de caoba, Blanche y Joan se sentaron en las cabeceras, y a ella le quedó el otro lado. Se sentamos y Joan sirvió el vino.

—Brindemos por la marcha de nuestra querida amiga Cat, su primer viaje largo desde que la conocemos.

Todos brindaron —y Joan continuó:

—Antes que te vayas, te daré una lista de los mejores restaurantes de París. Ve a Maxim's o a la Tour d'Argent, da mi nombre al maitre, y te servirán como a una princesa.

Tenía que decírselo. Era ahora o nunca.

—En realidad, Joan—dijo—, sólo estaré unos días en París. Después me voy a Argel.

Joan le lanzó una mirada con el vaso suspendido en el aire. Lo depositó sobre la mesa.

—¿Argel? —preguntó.

—Es allí donde voy a trabajar —explicó—. Estaré un año.

—¿Vas a vivir con los árabes?

—Bueno, voy a Argelia —dijo.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio y apreció el hecho de que nadie intentara intervenir.

—¿Por qué vas a Argel? ¿Te has vuelto loca de repente? ¿O hay alguna otra razón que al parecer se me escapa?

—Voy a desarrollar un sistema de computación para la OPEP —le dijo—. Es un consorcio de petróleo. Quiere decir Organización de Países Exportadores de Petróleo. Producen y distribuyen crudo, y Argel es una de sus bases.

—¿Qué clase de consorcio es? —preguntó Joan—. ¿Dirigido por un grupo de gente que ni siquiera sabe hacer un agujero en el suelo? ¡Durante cuatro mil años, los árabes han estado vagando por el desierto, dejando que sus camellos cagaran donde quisieran y sin producir nada en absoluto! ¿Cómo puedes...?

Valerie, la doncella, entró con perfecta sincronización con una gran sopera de caldo de pollo en una mesilla rodante. La puso junto a Blanche y empezó a servir.

—¿Qué haces, Valerie? —dijo Joan—. ¡Ahora no!

—Monsieur Rad —dijo Valerie, que era marsellesa y sabía cómo tratar a los hombres—, he estado con usted durante diez años. Y en todo ese tiempo, nunca he permitido que me dijera cuándo tengo que servir la sopa. ¿Por qué iría a empezar ahora?

Y siguió sirviendo con gran aplomo.

Cuando Joan se recuperó, Valerie ya estaba al lado de Hermione.

—Ya que insistes en servir la sopa, Valerie —dijo—, querría que me dieras tu opinión sobre algo.

—Muy bien —contestó ella, frunciendo los labios y dándose la vuelta para servirle la sopa.

—¿Conoces bien a la señorita Velis?

Muy bien —aceptó Valerie.

—¿Sabes que la señorita Vélis acaba de informarme que está planeando ir a Argel para vivir entre los árabes? ¿Qué piensas de eso?

árabes? ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Argelia es un país maravilloso —dijo Valerie acercándose a Ginny—. Tengo un hermano que vive allí. Lo he visitado muchas veces. —Y la saludó con la cabeza desde el lado opuesto de la mesa—. Le gustará mucho.

Sirvió a Llewellyn y desapareció.

Permanecieron en silencio. Se escuchaba el ruido de cucharas golpeando el fondo de los boles.

Finalmente, Joan dijo:

—¿Qué te parece la sopa?

—Es estupenda —contestó.

—Será mejor que sepas que en Argel no conseguirás una sopa como ésta.

Era su manera de admitir que había perdido. Se podía escuchar el alivio barriendo la mesa como un gran suspiro.

La cena fue maravillosa. Joan había hecho souflés de patata con salsa de manzana casera que estaba un punto agria y sabía a naranjas. Había un enorme asado que se derrumbaba en sus jugos y podía cortarse con, un tenedor. Y también un guiso de fideos que llamaba _kugel_, con la superficie tostada. Montones de verduras y cuatro clases diferentes de pan con crema agria. De postre comimos el mejor _strudel _que había probado, lleno de pasas y muy caliente.

Blanche, Llewellyn y Ginny habían permanecido en un silencio desacostumbrado, manteniendo una especie de charla superficial sin demasiadas ganas. Por último, Joan se volvió hacia ella, volvió a llenar

su vaso de vino y dijo:

—¿Me llamarás si tienes problemas? Estoy preocupado por ti, querida, sin nadie a quien recurrir salvo unos árabes y esos goyim para los que trabajas.

—Gracias —dijo—. Pero Joan, por favor, trata de comprender que voy a trabajar a un país civilizado. Quiero decir que no es como ir de excursión a la jungla...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le interrumpió Joan—. Los árabes todavía cortan la mano a los ladrones. Además, ya ni siquiera los países civilizados son seguros.¿Supongo que te habrás enterado de que Saul nos dejó de pronto? ¡Ese ingrato!

Ginny y ella se miraron y apartaron la vista. Joan seguía.

—Ginny sigue en ese maldito torneo de ajedrez y no tengo nadie que la lleve. Me enferma la idea de que va a estar sola por la calle... ahora que me he enterado de que hasta en el torneo murió un jugador.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Ginny—. Es un torneo muy importante. Si gano podría jugar en los interzonales contra los mejores jugadores del mundo. Desde luego no voy a abandonar porque un viejo loco dejó que se lo cargaran...

—¿Que se lo cargaran? —preguntó Joan, y su mirada se fijó en Hermione antes de que tuviera tiempo de adoptar una expresión ingenua—. ¡Estupendo! ¡Maravilloso! Eso es justo lo que me preocupaba. Y mientras tanto, tú corres a la calle Cuarenta y seis cada cinco minutos para jugar al ajedrez con ese viejo estúpido y achacoso. ¿Cómo vas a encontrar marido así?

—¿Estás hablando de Mordecai? —preguntó a Joan .

Sobre la mesa cayó un silencio ensordecedor. Joan se había quedado de piedra. Llewellyn había cerrado los ojos y jugaba con su servilleta. Blanche miraba a Joan con una sonrisilla desagradable. Ginny contemplaba fijamente su plato y daba golpecitos en la mesa con la cuchara.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó la castaña.

—No es nada —masculló Joan—. No te preocupes.

Pero no agregó nada más.

—Está bien, querida —dijo Blanche con dulzura forzada—. Es algo de lo que no hablamos con frecuencia, eso es todo. Mordecai es el padre de Joan. Ginny lo quiere mucho. Creo que lo hizo sólo para fastidiarme.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Ginny—. Yo le pedí que me entrenara. Y tú lo sabes.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes—intervino Joan.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo la castaña—. Ha sido culpa mía...

—No ha sido culpa tuya —dijo Ginny —. Así que cállate. El problema aquí es que nadie ha comprendido nunca que yo quiero jugar al ajedrez. No quiero ser actriz o casarme con un hombre rico. No quiero desplumar a otros como hace Llewellyn...

Llewellyn alzó un instante la vista con una mirada asesina y regresó a la contemplación de la mesa.

—Quiero jugar al ajedrez y sólo Mordecai lo comprende.

—Cada vez que se menciona el nombre de ese hombre en esta casa —dijo Blanche con una voz que sonaba estridente por primera vez—,separa un poco a Joan y a mí y sabes Ginny que nosotros te queremos como a una hija.

—No veo por qué tengo que escurrirme al centro como un culpable —dijo Ginny—,sólo para ver a mi...

—¿Cómo, escurrirte? —preguntó Joan—. ¿Alguna vez te he pedido que te escurrieras? Siempre que quisiste ir, te envié en el coche. Nadie ha dicho nunca que tuvieras que escurrirte a ninguna parte.

—Pero a lo mejor quería hacerlo —dijo Llewellyn, hablando por primera vez—. Tal vez nuestra querida Ginny quería escurrirse con Cat para hablar del torneo al que asistieron juntas el domingo pasado, cuando mataron a Fiske. Al fin y al cabo, Mordecai es un antiguo socio del maestro Fiske. O, más bien, era.

Llewellyn sonreía como si acabara de encontrar el lugar donde clavar su daga. Se preguntó cómo había disparado tan cerca del blanco. Intenté una pequeña treta.

—No seas tonto. Todo el mundo sabe que Ginny nunca va a los torneos...

—¿Por qué mentir? —dijo Ginny—. Es probable que haya salido en los periódicos. Había suficientes periodistas dando vueltas por allí.

—¡Nunca me decís nada! —gimió Joan. Tenía la cara roja—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Las miró malhumorado, a punto de estallar. Nunca lo habían visto tan enfadado.

—El domingo Cat y yo fuimos al torneo. Fiske jugaba con un ruso. Fiske murió y Cat y yo nos fuimos. Eso es todo lo que pasó, así que no lo transformes en un melodrama.

—¿Quién hace un melodrama? —preguntó Joan—. Ahora que lo has explicado, estoy satisfecho. Sólo que hubieras podido satisfacerme un poco antes, nada más. Pero no irás a ningún otro torneo donde se carguen a la gente.

—Procuraré arreglarlo de modo que todos permanezcan vivos —dijo Ginny.

—¿Y qué tenía que decir el brillante Mordecai de la muerte de Fiske? —preguntó Llewellyn, que no parecía dispuesto a que el tema decayera—. Seguro que tenía una opinión. Parece tener opiniones sobre todo.

Blanche puso una mano sobre el brazo de Llewellyn, como si ya fuera suficiente.

—Mordecai pensó que Fiske había sido asesinado —dijo Ginny, apartando la silla de la mesa y poniéndose de pie. Dejó caer su servilleta—. ¿Alguien quiere pasar a la sala para beber un estomacal de arsénico?

Salió del comedor.

Hubo un incomodísimo instante de silencio. Después Joan le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Lo siento, querida. Es tu fiesta de despedida y aquí estamos, gritándonos como una manada de hienas. Ven, tomemos un coñac y hablemos de algo más alegre.

Aceptó. Se fueron todos a la sala para tomar una última copa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Blanche se quejó de dolor de cabeza y se disculpó. Llewellyn la llevó aparte y dijo:

—¿Recuerdas mi pequeña proposición sobre Argelia?

Asintió.

—Ven un momento al estudio —agregó— y hablaremos del asunto.

Lo siguió por el pasillo oscuro hasta el estudio, que estaba decorado con suaves muebles rechonchos de color castaño y luces difusas. Llewellyn cerró la puerta.

—¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo? —preguntó.

—Mira, sé que es importante para ti —le dijo—. Y lo he pensado. Trataré de encontrar esas piezas de ajedrez, pero no voy a hacer nada ilegal.

—Si puedo enviarte un giro, ¿las comprarías? Quiero decir que podría ponerte en contacto con alguien que... las sacaría del país.

—De contrabando, quieres decir.

—¿Por qué ponerlo en esos términos? —dijo Llewellyn.

—Deja que te haga una pregunta, Llewellyn —dijo—. Si tienes a alguien que sabe dónde están las piezas y tienes a alguien dispuesto a pagarlas y alguien más que va a sacarlas del país, ¿para qué me necesitas a mí?

Llewellyn permaneció un momento en silencio. Era evidente que meditaba una respuesta. Por último, dijo:

—¿Por qué no ser honestos? Ya lo hemos intentado. El dueño se niega a venderlas a mi gente. Se niega incluso a verlos.

—¿Y por qué ese hombre iría a tratar conmigo?

Llewellyn esbozó una sonrisa extraña. Después dijo, crípticamente:

—Es una mujer. Y tenemos razones para creer que sólo está dispuesta a tratar con otra mujer.

No había sido muy claro, pero le pareció mejor no insistir porque tenía motivos personales que podían escaparse sin querer en la conversación.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá con Carioca en el regazo. Joan estaba de pie junto a la espantosa cómoda lacado, hablando por teléfono. Aunque le daba la espalda, la rigidez de su actitud le dio a entender que algo andaba mal. Lanzó una mirada a Ginny, que meneó la cabeza. Cuando vio a Llewellyn, Carioca levantó las orejas y un gruñido sacudió su cuerpo esponjoso. Llewellyn se excusó a toda prisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se fue.

—Era la policía —dijo Joan, colgando el teléfono y volviéndose hacia Hermione con una expresión desolada.

Tenía los hombros caídos y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—. Han sacado un cuerpo del rió. Quieren que vaya a la morgue a identificarlo. El muerto... —dijo ahogándose— tenía el billetero de Saul y la licencia de chófer en el bolsillo. Tengo que ir.

Ella se puso verde. Así que Mordecai tenía razón. Alguien estaba intentando encubrir las cosas, ¿pero cómo había terminado el cuerpo de Saul en el rió? Temía mirar a Ginny. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero Joan no pareció notarlo.

—¿Sabes? —estaba diciendo—, el domingo por la noche supe que algo iba mal. Cuando Saul regresó, se encerró en su habitación negándose a hablar con nadie. No salió para cenar. ¿Crees que puede haberse suicidado? Debí insistir en hablar con él... me culpo por esto.

—No sabes con certeza que sea Saul al que han encontrado —dijo Ginny. Le lanzó una mirada suplicante, pero yo no sabía si le pedía que dijera la verdad o que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Se sentía fatal.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —sugirió.

—No, querida —dijo Joan, lanzando un suspiro—. Esperemos que Ginny tenga razón y haya habido un error. Pero si es Saul, tendré que quedarme un rato allí. Querría reclamar el... querría arreglarlo con una funeraria.

Joan se despidió con un beso, disculpándose otra vez por la tristeza de la velada y finalmente se fue.

—Dios, me siento muy mal —dijo Ginny cuando se hubo ido—. Joan quería a Saul como a un hijo.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle la verdad —dijo.

—¡No seas tan noble! —dijo Ginny—. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a explicar que hace dos días viste el cadáver de Saul y olvidaste mencionarlo durante la cena? Recuerda lo que dijo Mordecai.

—Mordecai parecía tener algún presentimiento de que alguien estaba encubriendo estos asesinatos —le dijo—. Creo que debería hablar con él.

Le pidió a Ginny el número de teléfono de su abuelo. Dejó caer a Carioca en su regazo y fue hacia la cómoda para coger papel. Carioca le lamió la mano. La sequé.

—¿No te parece increíble la mierda que mete Lulu en esta casa? —dijo Ginny refiriéndose a la cómoda rojo y oro. Ginny siempre llamaba Lulu a Llewellyn cuando estaba enfadada—. Los cajones se atascan y estos espantosos tiradores de bronce son demasiado.

Apuntó el número de Mordecai en un trozo de papel y se lo dio.

—¿Cuándo te vas? preguntó.

—¿A Argel? El sábado. Pero dudo que tengamos mucho tiempo para hablar antes de entonces.

Se puso de pie y le arrojó a Carioca. Ella lo levantó y frotó su nariz contra la suya mientras el animal se debatía tratando de escapar.

—De todos modos, no podré verte antes del sábado. Estaré encerrada con Mordecai jugando al ajedrez hasta que recomience el torneo, la semana próxima. ¿Pero cómo haremos para comunicarnos contigo si tenemos noticias sobre la muerte de Fiske o... la de Saul?

—No sé cuál será mi dirección. Creo que deberías telegrafiar a mi oficina de aquí y ellos me enviarán el correo.

Lo arreglaron así. Bajó y el portero le consiguió un taxi. Mientras el coche atravesaba la noche oscura y hostil, trató de repasar todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, para extraerle algún sentido.

Pero su cabeza era como un ovillo enredado y sentía en el estómago pequeños nudos de miedo. Llegué a la puerta de su edificio en la serena desesperación del pánico absoluto.

Le dejé algún dinero al conductor, entró deprisa al edificio y al vestíbulo. Frenética, apretó el botón del ascensor. De pronto sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Casi salto hasta el techo.

Era el conserje, con su correspondencia en la mano

—Lamento haberla sobresaltado, señorita Velis —se excusó—. No quería olvidar su correspondencia. Tengo entendido que este fin de semana nos deja.

—Sí, he dado al gerente la dirección de mi oficina. A partir del viernes, pueden enviarme el correo allí.

—Muy bien —dijo, y le dio las buenas noches.

No fue directamente a su apartamento, sino al terrado. Nadie, aparte de los residentes, conocía la existencia de la contrapuerta que conducía al amplio espacio embaldosado de la terraza desde la cual se dominaba todo Londres. Allá, a sus pies, tan lejos como alcanzaba su vista, brillaban las luces resplandecientes de la ciudad que estaba a punto de abandonar. El aire era limpio y fresco.

Se quedó allí arriba unos diez minutos, hasta que sintió que controlaba el estómago y los nervios. Después, volvió a bajar a su planta.

El cabello que había dejado pegado en la puerta estaba intacto, de modo que nadie había entrado.

Pero cuando terminó de abrir todos los cerrojos y entró en el recibidor, supo que algo andaba mal. Todavía no había encendido las luces, pero una luz débil brillaba en la habitación principal, al final del pasillo. Nunca dejaba luces encendidas cuando salía.

Vio la luz del recibidor, hizo una inspiración profunda y atravesó lentamente el pasillo. En el otro extremo de la habitación, sobre el piano, había una pequeña lámpara cónica que usaba para leer partituras. La habían colocado de modo que brillara sobre el espejo adornado que había encima del piano.

Incluso a una distancia de veinticinco pasos, veía qué era lo iluminado. Contra el espejo había una nota.

Atravesó la habitación como una sonámbula, abriéndose paso a través de la jungla. No dejaba de pensar en que oía susurros detrás de los árboles. La lucecilla resplandecía como una baliza que le atraía hacia el espejo. Rodeó el piano y se detuvo delante de la nota. Mientras la leía, sentía un estremecimiento ya familiar en la columna vertebral.

_La he advertido pero veo que no quiere escucharme. Cuando se encuentre en peligro, no meta la cabeza en la arena. En Argel hay mucha arena._

Se quedó allí un largo rato, mirando la nota. Aun cuando el pequeño caballo que la firmaba no le hubiera sugerido nada, reconocía la letra. Era la de Solarin. ¿Pero cómo había entrado en su apartamento dejando la trampa intacta? ¿Acaso podía escalar un muro de once plantas y entrar por la ventana?

Se exprimió el cerebro tratando de encontrar sentido a todo aquello. ¿Qué quería de ella Solarin? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de entrar en su apartamento sólo para comunicarse con ella?

Dos veces se había tomado el trabajo de hablarle, de advertirle, y las dos veces lo había hecho poco antes de que alguien muriera. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver ella? Además, si estaba en peligro, ¿qué esperaba que hiciera al respecto?

Regresó por el pasillo y volvió a correr el cerrojo de la puerta, poniendo la cadena. Después revisó el apartamento, mirando detrás de las plantas, en los armarios y en la despensa, para asegurarse de que estaba sola. Dejó caer la correspondencia al suelo, bajó la cama plegable y se sentó en el borde para sacarse los zapatos y las medias. Entonces se di cuenta.

La nota estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, resplandeciendo bajo el suave haz de luz de la lámpara. Pero la lámpara no enfocaba exactamente su centro. Brillaba sólo sobre un lado. Volvió a levantarse, con las medias en la mano, y volvió a mirarla. La luz enfocaba un lado de la nota —el izquierdo— de modo que sólo iluminaba la primera palabra de cada línea. Y esas primeras palabras formaban otra frase: _«La veo en Argel.»_

A las dos de la madrugada estaba echada en la cama contemplando el techo. No podía cerrar los ojos. Su cerebro seguía funcionando, como un ordenador. Había algo incorrecto, algo que faltaba. Las piezas del rompecabezas eran muchas y al parecer no lograba reunirlas. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que de alguna manera encajarían. Se puso a repasarlo por milésima vez. La pitonisa le había advertido de que estaba en peligro. Solarin también. La pitonisa había dejado un mensaje en su profecía. Solarin había dejado otro oculto en su nota. ¿Estarían ambos relacionados de alguna forma?

Había algo a lo que no le había prestado atención porque no tenía sentido. El mensaje en código de la adivinadora decía _J'adoube HG_. Como observara Nim, al parecer quería contactar con ella. Pero si era así, ¿por qué no había vuelto a saber de ella? Habían pasado tres meses y había desaparecido del mapa. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y volvió a encender las luces. Ya que no podía dormir, al menos podía intentar descifrar el maldito enigma. Fue hasta el armario y revolvió hasta encontrar la servilleta de cóctel y el papel plegado en que Nim había escrito el poema en versos yámbicos. Fue a la alacena y se sirvió una copa de brandy. Después se dejé caer al suelo, sobre un montón de cojines.

Sacando un lápiz de un cubilete, empezó a contar las letras y a rodearlas con círculos, como le había enseñado Nim. Si la maldita mujer estaba tan ansiosa por comunicarse con ella, tal vez ya lo había hecho. Tal vez en la profecía hubiera escondido algo más. Algo que no había visto antes.

Ya que la primera letra de cada línea había producido un mensaje, intentó con la última. Pero por desgracia salía algo incomprensible.

No le pareció significativo, de modo que lo intentó con las primeras letras de las segundas palabras de cada línea, después las terceras, etcétera. Sin resultado. Intentó la primera letra de la primera frase, la segunda, de la segunda y tampoco conseguía nada. No funcionaba. Tomó un trago de brandy y siguió intentándolo durante una hora.

Eran casi las tres y media de la mañana cuando se le ocurrió intentarlo con pares e impares. Tomando las letras impares de cada frase, conseguí algo por fin. La primera letra de la primera frase, la tercera letra de la siguiente, después la quinta, la séptima, y conseguí "JEREMÍAS-H". No sólo era una palabra sino un nombre. Se arrastró por la habitación, registrando montones de libros, hasta que encontró una vieja y enmohecida Biblia Gedeón. Revisó el índice hasta que encontré jeremías, el libro veinticuatro del Antiguo Testamento. Pero su mensaje decía "Jeremías-H". ¿Para qué era la H? Lo pensó un momento hasta que comprendía que en el alfabeto internacional la "H" es la octava letra. ¿Y con eso?

Después observó que la octava frase del poema decía: _"Como tú bien sabes, busca del treinta y tres y del tres el beneficio."_ Estaba dispuesta a jurar que parecía referirse a capítulo y versículo. Buscó Jeremías 33:3. i Bingo!

_"Acude a mí y te responderé, y te mostraré cosas grandes y poderosas que no conoces."_

De modo que tenía razón. Había otro mensaje escondido en la profecía. El único problema era que, tal como estaban las cosas, este mensaje era inútil. Si la vieja bribona había querido mostrarle cosas que eran grandes y poderosas, entonces ¿dónde demonios estaban esas cosas? Ella no lo sabía.

Era estimulante descubrir que una persona que nunca había logrado terminar las palabras cruzadas de periódico servía para decodificar profecías escritas en una servilleta de cóctel. Por otro lado, se sentía bastante frustrada. Si bien cada capa que descubría parecía tener significado, en el sentido de que era inglés y contenía un mensaje, los mensajes en sí mismos no parecían llevar a ninguna parte. Excepto a otros mensajes.

Suspiró, miró el maldito poema, se bebió el resto de brandy y decidió empezar de nuevo. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que estar escondido en el poema. Era el único lugar donde podía estar.

Cuando en su cabeza confusa apareció la idea de que quizá tuviera que dejar de buscar letras, eran las cinco de la mañana. Tal vez el mensaje estuviera expresado en palabras, como en el caso de la nota de Solarin. Y en el momento en que se le ocurrió la idea -quizá con la ayuda del tercer vaso de brandy su mirada se posó en la primera frase de la profecía.

_«Juego hay en estas líneas que componen un indicio...»_

Cuando la pitonisa había dicho esas palabras, estaba mirando las líneas de su mano. ¿Pero qué pasaba si las líneas del propio poema componían la clave del mensaje?

Tomó el texto para darle un último repaso. ¿Dónde estaba el indicio? A esas alturas ya había decidido tomar esas claves crípticas en su sentido literal. Ella había dicho que las propias líneas formaban una clave, de la misma manera en que el patrón de la rima, al sumarse, había producido 666, el número de la Bestia.

Es absurdo decir que tuvo una intuición repentina cuando hacía cinco horas que estudiaba la maldita nota, pero así lo sintió. Con una certeza que desmentían su falta de sueño y la proporción de alcohol en sangre, supo que había encontrado la respuesta.

El patrón rítmico del poema no sólo sumaba 666. Era la clave del mensaje oculto. Para entonces su copia del poema estaba tan garabateada que parecía un mapa de las interrelaciones galácticas del universo.

Dando vuelta a la página para escribir por detrás, copió el texto y el patrón rítmico. El modelo había sido 1-2-3, 2-3-1, 3-1-2. Elegí en cada frase la palabra que correspondía a ese número. El mensaje decía:

_JUEGO-ES-Y CUAL-UNA BATALLA SEGUIRÁ-COMO-SIEMPRE._

Y con la inconmovible confianza que le proporcionaba su estupor alcohólico, supe exactamente lo que significaba. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho Solarin que estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez? Pero la adivina le había hecho su advertencia tres meses antes.

_J'adoube__. Te toco. Te ajusto, Hermione Granger. Ven a mí y te contestaré y te mostraré cosas grandes y poderosas que no conoces. Porque se está desarrollando una batalla y tú eres un peón en el juego. Una pieza en el tablero de ajedrez de la vida._

Sonrió, estiró las piernas y buscó el teléfono. Aunque no podía comunicarse con Nim, sí podía dejar un mensaje en su ordenador. Nim era un maestro de la decodificación, tal vez la mayor autoridad mundial. Había dado conferencias y escrito libros sobre la materia, ¿no? No era sorprendente que le hubiera arrancado la nota de la mano cuando descubrió su patrón de versificación. Había comprendido enseguida que era una clave. Pero el mal nacido había esperado a que lo descubriera por ella misma.

Marcó el número de teléfono y dejó su mensaje de despedida:

_«Un peón avanza en dirección a Argel.»_

Después, mientras el cielo se iluminaba, decidió acostarse. No quería seguir pensando y su cerebro estaba de acuerdo.

Estaba apartando con el pie la correspondencia que había dejado acumulada en el suelo, cuando vio un sobre sin sello ni dirección. Lo habían entregado en mano y no reconoció la letra compleja, ornamentada, en que estaba escrito su nombre. Lo tomó y lo abrió. Dentro había una gran tarjeta gruesa. Se sentó en la cama para leerla.

Mi querida Hermione:

Disfruté de nuestro breve encuentro. No podré hablar con usted antes de su partida, por que yo mismo salgo de la ciudad por unas semanas.

Basándome en nuestra charla, he decidido enviar a Ginny a reunirse con usted en Argel. Dos cabezas son mejor que una cuando se trata de resolver acertijos. ¿No lo cree así?

A propósito, olvidé preguntarle... ¿disfrutó de su encuentro con mi amiga la pitonisa? Le envía saludos: bienvenida al juego.

Con mi afecto,

MORDECAI RAD

La castaña se quedó es estado de Shock ¿Ginny habrá sido capaz de contarle a Mordecai su verdadera identidad? No, eso seguro que no, pero él sabia de la pitonisa y tampoco creía que Ginny se lo hubiera contado. Si su cerebro se volvió a activar, aunque su cuerpo no le respondía ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño…


	6. ¿Malfoy?

_Capitulo 6: ¿Malfoy?_

**Argel**

Era uno de esos crepúsculos azul lavanda en los que tiembla la expectación de la primavera. El propio cielo parecía canturrear mientras el avión describía círculos a través de la delgada bruma que se elevaba desde las costas del Mediterráneo. Debajo de ella, estaba Argel. La llamaban Al-Djezair Beida. La Isla Blanca. Parecía haber surgido chorreando del mar como una ciudad de cuento de hadas, un espejismo. Los siete picos de leyenda estaban atestados de edificios blancos que caían unos sobre otros como el glaseado decorativo de un pastel de bodas. Hasta los árboles tenían formas místicas, exóticas, y colores que no eran de este mundo. Ésa era la ciudad blanca que iluminaba el camino de entrada al continente negro. Allá abajo, detrás de la fachada resplandeciente, estaban las piezas dispersas del misterio por descubrir, por el cual había atravesado medio mundo. Mientras su avión descendía sobre el agua, sintió que estaba a punto de aterrizar, no en Argel, sino en el primer cuadrado: el cuadrado que la llevaría al corazón mismo del Juego.

El aeropuerto de Dar-el-Beida (El palacio blanco) está en el borde mismo de Argel, y su corta pista llega hasta el Mediterráneo. Cuando bajaron del avión, una hilera de palmeras se balanceaban como largas plumas en la brisa fresca y musgosa ante el chato edificio de dos plantas. El aire estaba lleno del perfume del jazmín de floración nocturna. A lo largo de la parte frontal del bajo edificio de vidrio, habían colocado una pancarta escrita a mano: aquellos rizos, puntos y rayas que parecían pinturas japonesas, fueron su primer encuentro con el árabe clásico. Debajo de las letras esculpidas, las palabras impresas traducían:

_Bienvenue en Algérie_.

Habían amontonado el equipaje sobre el pavimento para que pudieran encontrar las maletas. Un maletero puso la suya en un carrito metálico mientras ella seguía al grupo de pasajeros al interior del aeropuerto. Al incorporarse a la cola ante Inmigración, pensó en lo lejos que había llegado desde aquella noche, hacía apenas una semana, en la que había renunciado a dormir hasta descifrar la profecía de la pitonisa. Y había cubierto esa distancia sola.

No por elección. Aquella primera mañana, después de descifrar el poema, había intentado frenéticamente ponerse en comunicación con cualquiera de entre su abigarrada colección de amigos, pero parecía haber una conspiración de silencio. Cuando llamó al apartamento de Joan, Valerie, la doncella,

le dijo que Ginny y Mordecai estaban encerrados en alguna parte estudiando los misterios del ajedrez. Joan había salido de la ciudad para llevar el cuerpo de Saul a unos parientes lejanos que había localizado... en algún lugar del interior. Aprovechando la ausencia de Joan, Llewellyn y Blanche habían partido hacia Paris en un viaje de compra de antigüedades.

Nim seguía enclaustrado, por decirlo así, y no contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes urgentes. Pero el sábado por la mañana, mientras ella luchaba con los de la mudanza, que hacían lo posible por envolver la basura con papel de regalo, apareció Boswell ante su puerta, llevando en la mano una caja "de parte del encantador caballero que estuvo aquí el otro día".

La caja estaba llena de libros y había una nota que ponía: _«Reza en busca de guía y lávate detrás de las orejas»_, firmado "Las Hermanas de la Misericordia". Metió los libros en su bolso de mano y los olvidó. ¿Cómo podía saber que esos libros que descansaban en su bolso como una bomba de relojería tendrían una influencia tan grande en lo que pronto sucedería? Pero Nim lo sabía. Tal vez siempre lo había sabido. Incluso antes de poner sus manos en sus hombros y decir _j'adoube_.

Entre la mezcla ecléctica de viejos y mohosos libros de bolsillo estaba _La leyenda de Carlomagno_, así como libros sobre ajedrez, cuadrados mágicos e investigaciones matemáticas de todos los sabores y variedades posibles. También había un aburrido libro sobre proyección de mercado titulado _Los números_ _Fibonacci_, escrito, quién lo iba a decir, por el doctor Ladislaus Nim.

Es difícil afirmar que se volvió una experta en ajedrez durante el vuelo entre Londres y París, pero aprendió mucho sobre el ajedrez de Montglane y el papel que había desempeñado en el derrumbe del imperio de Carlomagno. Aunque jamás se mencionaba por su nombre, este juego de ajedrez estaba mezclado en las muertes de no menos de media docena de reyes, príncipes y cortesanos diversos, todos con la cabeza aplastada con las piezas de oro macizo. Algunos de estos crímenes iniciaron guerras, y al morir Carlomagno, sus propios hijos destruyeron el imperio franco en su lucha por lograr la posesión del misterioso juego de ajedrez. Allí, Nim había escrito una nota al margen: _«Ajedrez, el más peligroso de los juegos.»_

La semana anterior había estado aprendiendo algo de ajedrez por su cuenta, incluso antes de leer los libros que él le envió; en todo caso, lo bastante como para conocer la diferencia entre táctica y estrategia.

La táctica eran los movimientos a corto plazo que permitían tomar una posición. Pero la estrategia era la forma en que se ganaba el juego. Para cuando llegó a París, esta información me serviría de mucho.

Cruzar el Atlántico no había eliminado nada de la pátina de traición y corrupción largamente probadas de la sociedad Fulbright Cone. Tal vez hubiera cambiado el lenguaje del juego que jugaban, pero los movimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Cuando llegó a la oficina de París; le anunciaron que tal vez el negocio quedara en nada. Al parecer, no habían conseguido obtener un contrato firmado por los chicos de la OPEP.

Según dijeron, los habían tenido días esperando en diversos ministerios de Argel, yendo y viniendo de París con grandes gastos y regresando siempre con las manos vacías.

Ahora Jean Philippe Petard, el socio principal en persona, planeaba ocuparse del asunto. Advirtiéndole de que no hiciera nada hasta que él llegara a Argel el fin de semana, Petard le aseguró que la sucursal francesa seguramente le encontraría algo que hacer cuando las cosas hubieran vuelto a su cauce. Su tono parecía insinuar un poco de mecanografía, limpieza de suelos y ventanas y tal vez el repaso de algunos baños. Pero ella tenía otros planes.

Tal vez la sucursal francesa no tuviera un contrato firmado con el cliente, pero ella tenía un billete de avión a Argel y una semana allí sin supervisión inmediata.

Mientras salía de la oficina de Fulbright Cone en París y paraba un taxi, decidió que Nim había tenido razón sobre la necesidad de afinar sus instintos asesinos. Había estado demasiado tiempo usando tácticas para maniobras inmediatas y no lograba distinguir entre las piezas y el tablero. ¿Habría llegado el momento de sacar aquellas piezas que me dificultaban la visión?

Había estado en la cola de Inmigración en Dar el Beida casi media hora antes de que le llegara el turno. Los arrastraron como hormigas por los angostos pasillos flanqueados por vallas de metal hasta llegar al control de pasaportes.

Por fin estuvo frente al compartimento de vidrio. El oficial estudiaba su visado argelino, con su pequeña etiqueta roja oficial y la enorme firma que cubría casi la página azul. Lo observó bastante tiempo antes de echarle una mirada que tenía una expresión extraña.

—Viaja sola —dijo en francés. No era una pregunta—. Tiene usted un visado de _affaires_, mademoiselle. ¿Y para quién trabaja? (_Affaire_s quería decir negocios. ¡Muy propio de los franceses matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro!)

—Para la OPEP —empezó a explicar en su mal francés. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, puso a toda prisa un sello que decía "Dar—el—Beida sobre Su visado. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza a un portero que había estado remoloneando contra la pared. El portero se acercó mientras el oficial de

Inmigración revisaba por encima el resto del visado y le deslizaba el formulario de declaración de aduanas.

—OPEP —dijo el oficial—. Muy bien. Por favor, ponga en este formulario cualquier objeto de ocio y dinero que traiga...

Mientras llenaba el formulario, observó que murmuraba algo al portero, señalándole con la cabeza. El otro la miró, asintió y se alejó.

—¿Y su lugar de residencia durante su estancia? —preguntó el oficial mientras ella le devolvía su declaración completa por debajo del tabique de vidrio.

—Hotel El Riadh —contestó. El portero había ido a la parte de atrás de los pasillos de Inmigración y, después de mirar una vez por encima de su hombro, golpeaba ahora la puerta de vidrio ahumado de la oficina solitaria que había en la pared trasera. Se abrió la puerta y salió un hombre fornido. Ahora, ambos la miraban. No era su imaginación. Y el tipo llevaba un arma apoyada en la cadera.

—Sus papeles están en orden —le dijo tranquilamente el oficial de Inmigración—. Ahora puede dirigirse a la Aduana.

Murmuró una frase de agradecimiento, tomó sus papeles y atravesó el pasillo angosto hacia un cartel que ponía «Douanier». Desde lejos vio su equipaje dispuesto en una cinta transportadora inmóvil. Pero justo cuando se encaminaba hacia allí, se le acercó el portero que había estado mirándola.

—_Pardon, mademoiselle _—dijo con una voz suave y cortés que nadie más podía oír—. ¿Quiere acompañarme? —E hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de vidrio ahumado de la oficina. El hombre fornido seguía allí de pie, acariciando el arma que colgaba de su cintura. Se le vino el corazón a la boca.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo en voz alta y en inglés. Se volvió hacia su equipaje y trató de ignorarlo.

—Me temo que debo insistir —dijo el portero poniendo una mano firme sobre su brazo. Trató de recordarle que era conocida en los ambientes de negocios por tener nervios de acero. Pero sentía que la invadía el pánico.

—No comprendo cuál es el problema —dijo, esta vez en francés, mientras le apartaba la mano.

—_Pas de problème _—dijo con tranquilidad, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la castaña—. El _chef du sécurité _querría hacerle unas preguntas, eso es todo. El procedimiento sólo llevará unos minutos. Sus maletasestán seguras. Yo mismo las vigilaré.

No era su equipaje lo que le preocupaba. Se sentía reacia a abandonar el suelo resplandeciente de la Aduana para entrar en un despacho sin identificación vigilado por un hombre armado. Pero al parecer no tenía elección. La escoltó hasta la oficina y el pistolero se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Era un cuarto diminuto, apenas lo bastante grande como para contener el escritorio de metal y dos sillas. Cuando entró, el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio se puso de pie para saludarla.

Tenía unos treinta y cinco años y era musculoso, bronceado y guapo. Se movía como un gato en torno al escritorio y los músculos se destacaban contra las líneas enjutas de su impecable traje oscuro. Hubiera podido pasar por un gigoló italiano o una estrella de cine francés con el espeso cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, la piel aceitunada, la nariz recta y la boca bien dibujada.

—Eso es todo, Achmet —dijo con voz sedosa al matón armado que seguía detrás de ella, sosteniendo la puerta. Achmet se retiró, cerrándola con suavidad.

—Mademoiselle Velis, supongo —dijo su anfitrión, indicándole con un gesto el asiento opuesto al suyo—. La estaba esperando.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó, sin sentarse y mirándolo de frente.

—Lo siento, no es mi intención ser misterioso —y sonrió—. Mi oficina revisa todos los visados a punto de concederse. No hay muchas mujeres que soliciten visados comerciales; en realidad, tal vez sea usted la primera. Debo confesar que sentía curiosidad por conocer a una mujer así...

—Bueno, ahora que ha satisfecho su curiosidad... —dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

—Mi querida señorita —dijo, anticipándose a su intento de huida—,por favor, siéntese. No soy un ogro, ni voy a comérmela. Soy el _chef de sécurité_. Me llaman Sharri£ —Y le mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa arrebatadora mientras ella se sentaba con renuencia en la silla que le había ofrecido tres veces—. ¿Puedo decir que su conjunto de safari me parece muy apropiado? No sólo es elegante sino también muy adecuado para un país con tres mil kilómetros de desierto. ¿Piensa visitar el Sáhara durante su estancia, mademoiselle? —agregó de manera fortuita mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

—Iré adonde me envíe mi cliente —le dijo.

—Ah, sí, su cliente —repitió el resbaladizo personaje—. El doctor Kader, Emile Kamel Kader, el ministro del petróleo. Un viejo amigo. Debe transmitirle mis saludos más afectuosos. Recuerdo que fue él quien avaló su visado. ¿Puedo ver su pasaporte, por favor?

Ya había extendido la mano y tuvo la rápida visión de un gemelo de oro que debió retener en Aduanas. No hay muchos funcionarios de aeropuerto que ganen tanta pasta como para eso.

—Es una simple formalidad. En cada vuelo, elegimos a una persona al azar para hacer un registro más minucioso que el que se realiza en aduanas. Puede no volver a sucederle en veinte viajes o en cien...

—En mi país —dijo—, sólo se hace pasar a las oficinas privadas de los aeropuertos a la gente sospechosa de contrabando.

Estaba haciendo una apuesta fuerte y lo sabía. Pero no se dejaba engañar por el relumbrón de su historia camaleónica, sus gemelos de oro o sus dientes de estrella de cine. De todo el avión ella era la única persona a quien habían llamado y registrado. Y había visto las caras de los funcionarios mientras cuchicheaban y la miraban desde lejos. Iban a por ella. Y no sólo porque en un país musulmán sintieran curiosidad por una mujer de negocios.

—Ah —dijo—, ¿teme que crea que es usted contrabandista? ¡Por desgracia para mí, la ley del estado establece que sólo las funcionarias pueden registrar a una dama! No, sólo deseo ver su pasaporte... al menos por ahora.

Lo examinó con gran interés.

—Nunca habría adivinado su edad. No parece tener más de dieciocho años y sin embargo veo que acaba de cumplir... veintitrés. ¡Qué interesante! ¿Sabía que el día de su cumpleaños, cuatro de abril, es una fiesta islámica?

En ese momento, recordó las palabras de la pitonisa, cuando le dijo que no mencionara su cumpleaños. Yo había olvidado cosas tales como pasaportes y permisos de conducir.

—Espero no haberla alarmado —agregó, mirándola de manera extraña.

—En absoluto —contestó con indiferencia—. Y ahora, si ha terminado...

—Tal vez le interese saber más —continuó, suave como un gato, mientras se estiraba y tomaba su bolso de mano. Sin duda era otra formalidad pero ella empezaba a sentirse muy incómoda. «_Estás en peligro mecía una voz dentro de ella—. No confíes en nadie, mira siempre por encima del hombro, porque está escrito: El cuarto día del cuarto mes vendrá el ocho._»

—Cuatro de abril —murmuraba para sí Sharrif mientras sacaba un pintalabios, un peine y un cepillo del bolso y los ponía con cuidado sobre el escritorio, como las pruebas etiquetadas en un juicio por sesinato—. En Al—Islam, lo llamamos el Día de Curación. Tenernos dos maneras de contar el tiempo: el año islámico, que es un año lunar, y el año solar, que empieza el 21 de marzo del calendario occidental. Cada uno de ellos tiene muchas tradiciones. Cuando empieza el año solar —siguió, sacando libretas, plumas y lápices de su bolso y ordenándolos en hileras—, Mahoma nos dice que debemos recitar el Corán diez veces diarias durante la primera semana. En la segunda semana, tenemos que levantarnos cada día, echar nuestro aliento sobre un bol de agua y beber de esa misma agua, durante siete días. Entonces, en el octavo día —y Sharrif le miró súbitamente, como si esperara encontrarla con los dedos en la nariz. Sonrió y ella le devolvio la sonrisa—, es decir, en el octavo día de la segunda semana de este mes mágico, cuando todos los rituales se hayan cumplido, la persona quedará curada, fueran cuales fuesen sus enfermedades. Esto sería el cuatro de abril. Se cree que las personas que han nacido ese día tienen grandes poderes para curar a otros... casi como si... pero, naturalmente, como occidental es dudoso que puedan interesarle estas supersticiones.

¿Era su imaginación o la vigilaba como un gato al ratón? Ella estaba controlando la expresión de su cara cuando lanzó una exclamación que le sobresaltó.

—¡Ah! —dijo, y con un giro de la muñeca arrojó algo sobre la mesa, frente a ella—. ¡Veo que le interesa el ajedrez!

Era el pequeño ajedrez magnético de Ginny, que había quedado olvidado en un rincón de su bolso. Y Sharrif iba sacando los libros y ordenándolos en una pila sobre el escritorio mientras leía cuidadosamente los títulos.

—Juegos matemáticos de ajedrez... ¡ah! ¡_Los números Fibonacci_! —exclamó, con esa sonrisa que le hacía sentir que tenía algo contra ella. Señalaba el aburrido libro de Nim—. ¿De modo que le interesan las matemáticas? —preguntó, mirándola con intención.

—No mucho —dijo, poniéndose en pie y tratando de volver a guardar sus pertenencias en la bolsa mientras Sharrif se las alcanzaba. Era difícil imaginar cómo una chica delgada podía arrastrar por medio mundo tanta basura inservible. Pero allí estaba.

—¿Qué sabe exactamente sobre los números Fibonacci? —preguntó mientras ella seguía llenando el bolso.

—Se usan para proyecciones de mercado —murmuró—. Los teóricos de la Eliott Wave proyectan mercados con ellos... es una teoría desarrollada por un tipo llamado R. N. Eliott en los treinta...

—¿Entonces no conoce al autor? —le interrumpió Sharrif. Sintió que la ponía enferma mientras lo miraba, con la mano petrificada sobre el libro.

—Me refiero a Leonardo Fibonacci —agregó Sharrif, mirándola con seriedad—. Un italiano nacido en Pisa en el siglo doce, pero educado aquí, en Argel. Era un brillante erudito de las matemáticas de aquel moro famoso, Al—Kwarizmi, que ha dado su nombre al algoritmo. Fibonacci introdujo en Europa la numeración arábiga, que reemplazó a los viejos números romanos...

Maldición. Debió haber comprendido que Nim no iba a darle un libro sólo para que le entretuviera, aun cuando lo hubiera escrito él mismo. Ahora hubiera deseado saber de qué se trataba antes de que Sharrif iniciara su pequeño interrogatorio. En su cabeza se encendía una luz de alarma pero no conseguía leer lo que transmitía en Morse.

¿Acaso no se había instado Nim a aprender cosas sobre los cuadrados mágicos? ¿Solarin no había inventado una fórmula para el recorrido del caballo? ¿Las profecías de la adivina no estaban compuestas en números? ¿Por qué era tan obtusa que no sabía sumar dos más dos?

Recordó que había sido un moro quien regalara el ajedrez de Montglane a Carlomagno. No era un genio matemático pero había estado trabajando con ordenadores lo bastante como para saber que los moros habían introducido en Europa prácticamente todos los descubrimientos matemáticos importantes desde que conquistaron Sevilla en el siglo octavo. Era evidente que la búsqueda de este fabuloso juego de ajedrez tenía algo que ver con las matemáticas, ¿pero qué? Sharrif le había dicho más de lo que ella le había dicho a él, pero no conseguía ordenar los datos. Sacando de entre sus dedos el último libro, lo depositó en su bolso.

—Como estará un año en Argel —dijo él— tal vez podamos jugar una partida en alguna ocasión. Yo mismo fui aspirante al título persa en categoría júnior...

—Tal vez le interese aprender una expresión occidental —dijó por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. No nos llame... ya lo llamaremos nosotros.

Abrió la puerta. Achmet, el matón, le lanzó una mirada sorprendida y después miró a Sharrif, que estaba apenas poniéndose de pie. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y el vidrio tembló. No miró hacia atrás.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la Aduana. Al abrir sus maletas delante del aduanero, comprendió por su indiferencia y el ligero desorden del contenido, que las había visto antes. Las cerró y las marcó con tiza.

Para entonces, el resto del aeropuerto estaba casi desierto, pero por suerte la oficina de cambio seguía abierta. Después de cambiar algún dinero, llamó a un maletero y salió en busca de un taxi. Volvió a sentir la pesadez del aire balsámico. El oscuro aroma del jazmín lo invadía todo.

—Al Hotel El Riadh —dijo al conductor mientras subía de un salto, y partieron por el bulevar de color ambarino que llevaba a Argel.

El rostro del chofer, viejo y nudoso como madera roja, la miró inquisitivamente por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Ha estado antes en Argel, madame? —preguntó—. Si no, puedo ofrecerle un breve recorrido de la ciudad por cien dinares. Incluido el viaje a El Riadh, por supuesto.

El Riadh estaba a más de treinta kilómetros, al otro lado de Argel, y cien dinares eran sólo veinticinco dólares, de modo que aceptó. Cruzar el centro de Londres en hora punta podía salir más caro. Íban por el bulevar principal. A un lado había una majestuosa hilera de gordas palmeras datileras. Al otro, los edificios que miraban hacia el puerto de Argel estaban protegidos por altas arcadas coloniales. Podía olerse el sabor salado y húmedo del mar.

En medio del puerto, frente al elegante Hotel Aletti, se desviaron por una avenida empinada que ascendía la colina. A medida que la calle se elevaba, los edificios parecían agrandarse y cerrarse a nuestro alrededor al mismo tiempo. Eran estructuras coloniales imponentes, pintadas a la cal, de antes de la guerra, suspendidas en la oscuridad como fantasmas que susurraran por encima de nuestras cabezas. Estaban tan cerca unas de otras que les impedían la visión de la noche estrellada.

Ahora el aire era oscuro y silencioso. Unas escasas farolas callejeras proyectaban las sombras de árboles retorcidos en las paredes blancas a medida que el camino se hacía cada vez más estrecho y empinado, dirigiéndose tortuosamente hacia el corazón de Al—Djezair. La Isla.

A mitad del camino de ascenso, la calzada se ensanchaba un poco y se achataba para formar una plaza circular con una fuente decorada en el medio, que parecía marcar el punto central de esa ciudad vertical. Al doblar la curva, pudo ver la masa retorcida de calles que formaban la parte superior de la ciudad. Al girar, los faros de un coche que venía detrás de ellos giraron también, mientras los rayos débiles de su taxi penetraban la sofocante oscuridad de lo alto.

—Alguien nos sigue —dijo al conductor.

—Sí, madame. —Y le miró por el espejo retrovisor, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus dientes frontales, de oro, resplandecieron un instante en el reflejo de los faros que los seguían—. Han estado siguiéndonos desde el aeropuerto. ¿Tal vez es usted una espía?

—No sea ridículo.

—Verá, el coche que nos sigue es el del _chef de sécurité_.

—¿El jefe de seguridad? Me entrevistó en el aeropuerto. Sharri£

—El mismo —dijo el conductor, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso a medida que pasaban los minutos. Ahora el coche estaba en lo más alto de la ciudad y el camino se estrechaba hasta ser una cinta fina que corría peligrosamente por el borde del acantilado que dominaba Argel. Su conductor miró hacia abajo mientras el coche que los perseguía, largo y negro, doblaba la curva justo debajo de nosotros.

Por encima de las onduladas colinas se tendía toda la ciudad, una masa de calles tortuosas que corrían como dedos de lava hacia la media luna de luces que señalaba el puerto. Más allá, en las negras aguas de la bahía, resplandecían los barcos, balanceándose en el mar tranquilo.

El conductor apretaba el acelerador. Cuando el coche dobló en la siguiente curva, Argel desapareció por completo y quedaron hundidos en la oscuridad. Pronto el camino se metió en un agujero negro, un bosque espeso e impenetrable en el que el pesado olor de los pinos eliminaba casi la humedad salina del mar. Ni siquiera la luz delgada y acuosa de la luna podía atravesar la espesa cúpula entrelazada de los árboles.

—Es poco lo que podemos hacer ahora —dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, vigilando sus espejos mientras atravesaba el bosque solitario. Ella hubiera querido que mantuviera los ojos puestos en la carretera— Ahora estamos en la zona llamada Les Pins. Entre nosotros y El Riadh no hay más que pinos. Es un atajo.

La carretera que atravesaba el pinar seguía bajando y subiendo colinas como el carrito de una montaña rusa. Cuando el conductor aumentó la velocidad, le pareció sentir que el taxi abandonaba la tierra unas cuantas veces, al llegar a lo alto de una elevación. No se veía nada.

—Tengo mucho tiempo —le dijo, sujetándose al asiento para que su cabeza no se aplastara contra el techo—. ¿Por qué no va más despacio?

Detrás de cada colina aparecían los faros del otro coche.

—Este hombre, Sharrif —dijo el taxista con voz temblorosa—. ¿Sabe por qué la ha interrogado en el aeropuerto?

—No me interrogó —dijo, un poco a la defensiva—. Sólo quería hacerme unas preguntas. Al fin y al cabo, no hay muchas mujeres que vengan a Argel por negocios. —su risa le sonó forzada incluso a ella—. Los de Inmigración pueden interrogar a quien quieran, ¿no?

—Madame —dijo el conductor, meneando la cabeza y mirándola de manera extraña por el espejo, mientras de vez en cuando los faros del otro coche le daban en los ojos—. Este hombre, Sharrif, no trabaja para Inmigración. Su trabajo no consiste en dar la bienvenida a Argel. No ha hecho que la sigan para asegurarse de que llega a casa sana y salva —agregó permitiéndose el pequeño chiste pese a que su voz seguía siendo insegura—. Su trabajo es algo más importante que eso.

—¿De veras? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—No se lo dijo —explicó el conductor, sin dejar de vigilar el espejo con una mirada asustada—. Ese Sharrif es el jefe de la policía secreta.

Tal como la describía su conductor, la policía secreta sonaba como una mezcla del FBI, la CIA, el KGB y la Gestapo. El hombre pareció más que aliviado cuando se detuvieron frente al Hotel El Riadh, un edificio bajo, impecable, con una pequeña piscina de fantasía y una fuente en la entrada, rodeadas de espeso follaje. El largo sendero y la entrada escultórica resplandecían de luces, ocultas en un bosquecillo casi pegado a la costa.

Al bajar del taxi, vi los faros del otro coche que giraban y volvían a internarse en la oscura arboleda.

Las nudosas manos de su conductor temblaban mientras cogía sus maletas y empezaba a llevarlas al interior del hotel.

Lo siguió y le pagó. Cuando se fue, dio su nombre al empleado de recepción. El reloj que había tras el escritorio señalaba las diez menos cuarto.

—Estoy desolado, madame —dijo el conserje—. No tengo reserva a su nombre. Y por desgracia estamos al completo.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros; después le dio la espalda y se dedicó a sus papeles. Era justo lo que le faltaba. Había observado que no había precisamente una hilera de taxis frente al aislado El Riadh, y caminar de regreso a Argel atravesando un bosque de pinos lleno de policías con el equipaje a la espalda, no era su idea de diversión.

—Tiene que haber algún error —le dijo en voz alta—. Mi reserva se confirmó hace más de una semana.

—Tiene que haber sido algún otro hotel —dijo con esa sonrisa cortés que parecía ser una característica nacional. E increíblemente volvió a darle la espalda.

Se le ocurrió que en todo esto podía haber encerrada una lección para la astuta ejecutiva. Tal vez esta espalda indiferente era un simple preludio, un preliminar para el acto del regateo al estilo árabe. Y tal vez se suponía que uno tenía que regatear por todo: no sólo por contratos de asesoría a alto nivel sino también por una reserva de hotel confirmada. Decidió que merecía la pena probar. Sacó del bolsillo un billete de cincuenta dinares y lo puso sobre el mostrador.

—¿Tendría la amabilidad de guardar mis maletas? Sharrif, el jefe de seguridad, espera encontrarme aquí... por favor, cuando llegue, dígale que estoy en el salón.

Le dijo que no era por completo un invento. Sharrif esperaría encontrarla allí, ya que sus matones le habían seguido hasta la puerta. Y no era probable que el conserje telefoneara a un tipo como Sharrif para interesarse por sus planes para la hora del aperitivo.

—Oh, perdóneme, por favor, madame —exclamó el conserje, mirando rápidamente el registro y, según advirtió, guardándose el dinero con un hábil movimiento—. Acabo de darme cuenta de que tenemos una reserva a su nombre. —Hizo una anotación y la miró con la misma sonrisa encantadora—.

¿Hago que el botones lleve las maletas a su habitación?

—Sería estupendo —le dijo, dando unos billetes al botones que se acercaba al trote—. Mientras tanto, echaré una mirada por aquí. Por favor, envíemela llave al salón cuando haya terminado.

—Muy bien, madame —dijo el conserje, resplandeciente.

Tomó su bolso y atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección al salón. Cerca de la entrada, el vestíbulo era bajo y moderno, pero cuando giró en una esquina, se abrió formando un espacio vasto semejante a un atrio. Las paredes encaladas se curvaban y elevaban como levantando el vuelo, ascendiendo hacia la cúpula del techo, a quince metros de altura. En la cúpula había agujeros que miraban hacia la noche estrellada.

Al otro lado del magnífico vestíbulo, suspendida a unos nueve metros por encima de la pared opuesta, estaba la terraza salón, que daba la impresión de flotar en el espacio. Por el borde de la terraza caía una cascada, que parecía no surgir de ninguna parte, y se desplomaba como una pared de agua que aquí y allá formaba un chorro de espuma al chocar con salientes de piedra incrustadas en la pared posterior. Abajo, el agua se depositaba en un gran estanque espumoso abierto en el pulido suelo de mármol el vestíbulo.

A cada lado de la cascada había escaleras a cielo abierto que ascendían desde el vestíbulo hasta el salón, curvándose hacia el firmamento como una doble hélice. Cruzó el vestíbulo y empezó a subir por la escalera de la izquierda. Por agujeros abiertos en las paredes entraban árboles silvestres florecidos.

Hermosos tapices de exquisitos colores colocados sobre las escaleras caían quince metros para depositarse en el fondo formando bellos pliegues.

Los suelos eran de mármoles pulidos dispuestos en sorprendentes patrones de distintos tonos. Aquí y allá había rincones íntimos con gruesas alfombras persas, bandejas de cobre, otomanas de cuero, lujosas alfombrillas de piel y samovares de bronce. Aunque el salón era grande, con grandes ventanas acristaladas que daban al mar, tenía un aire de intimidad.

Sentada en una blanda otomana, hizo su pedido a un camarero que le recomendó la cerveza local. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas, y desde la alta terraza de piedra entraba una brisa húmeda. El mar se balanceaba con suavidad y su murmullo era hipnótico. Por primera vez desde su salida de Londres, se sintió relajada.

El camarero le trajo la cerveza en una bandeja, ya servida. Junto a la copa estaba la llave de su habitación.

—Madame encontrará su habitación al otro lado de los jardines —le dijo, señalando un espacio oscuro al otro lado de la terraza, que no pudo ver bien bajo la delgada luz de la luna—. Se sigue el laberinto de arbustos hasta el árbol de flor de luna, que tiene pimpollos muy perfumados. La habitación cuarenta y cuatro está justo detrás del árbol. Tiene entrada privada.

La cerveza sabía a flores, no dulce sino más bien aromática, con un ligero gusto a madera. Terminó por pedir otra. Mientras la bebía, pensó en el extraño interrogatorio de Sharrif, pero decidió desechar todas las suposiciones hasta que hubiera tenido más tiempo para empaparse en el tema que, ahora veía,

Nim había procurado sugerirle. Así que se puso a pensar en su trabajo. ¿Qué estrategia utilizaría cuando fuera a la mañana siguiente a hacer su visita al Ministerio? Recordó los problemas que había tenido Fulbright Cone para tratar de lograr la firma del contrato. Era una historia rara.

La semana anterior el ministro de Industria y Energía, un tipo llamado Abdelsalaam Belaid, había aceptado una reunión. Iba a ser una ceremonia oficial para firmar el contrato, de modo que seis socios volaron a Argel, a gran coste, con una caja de Dom Pérignon, para descubrir al llegar al Ministerio que el ministro Belaid estaba en viaje de negocios al exterior. Aceptaron reacios una entrevista con el segundo en jefe, un pavo llamado Emile Kamel Kader (el mismo que había dado el visto bueno a su visado, según observara Sharrif)

Mientras esperaban en una de las innumerables antesalas hasta que Kader pudiera verlos, advirtieron un racimo de banqueros japoneses que descendía el corredor y se metía en un ascensor. Y en el centro estaba el ministro Belaid, aquel que había salido en viaje de negocios.

Los socios de Fulbright Cone no estaban acostumbrados a ese trato; sobre todo si eran seis y, en todo caso, no de manera tan descarada. Estaban dispuestos a quejarse en cuanto los admitieran al despacho de Emile Kamel Kader. Pero cuando por fin entraron, Kader saltaba por la habitación con pantaloncillos de tenis y polo, blandiendo una raqueta.

—Lo siento muchísimo —les dijo—, pero hoy es lunes. Y los lunes siempre juego un set con un viejo compañero de estudios. No puedo desilusionarlo. —Y allá se fue, dejando a seis socios de Fulbright Cone con un palmo de narices.

Tenía interés en conocer a los tipos que eran capaces de armar semejante farsa con los socios de su ilustre compañía. Y supuso que era otra manifestación de la metodología árabe del trueque. Pero si seis socios no habían conseguido la firma de un contrato, ¿cómo Podía hacerlo ella?

Tomó su copa de cerveza y salió a la terraza. Contempló el oscuro jardín que se extendía entre el hotel y el mar, parecido a un laberinto, como había dicho el camarero. Había crujientes senderos de grava blanca que separaban arriates de cactus, flores y arbustos, follaje tropical y desértico, todo mezclado.

En el borde del jardín que tocaba la playa había una chata terraza de mármol con una piscina enorme que resplandecía como una turquesa a causa de las lámparas que la iluminaban por debajo del agua.

Entre la piscina y el mar había un retorcido muro escultórico de curvas paredes blancas unidas por arcos de formas extrañas, a través de los cuales se veía la difusa playa de arena y las blancas olas que iban y venían. Junto a la pared que recordaba una telaraña, se levantaba una torre de ladrillos con una cúpula como una cebolla, de ésas desde las cuales canta el muecín su llamada a la oración vespertina.

Sus ojos volvían a fijarse en el jardín cuando lo vio. Fue sólo un relámpago, el brillo de una luz que venía de la piscina y se fijaba en los rayos y contorno de la rueda de una bicicleta. Después, desapareció detrás del follaje.

Se quedó inmóvil en lo alto de la escalera mientras sus ojos recorrían el jardín, la piscina y la playa y procuraba captar algún sonido. Pero no oía nada. Ni un movimiento. De pronto, alguien apoyó la mano en mi hombro. Casi se desplomo.

—Perdón, madame —dijo el camarero lanzándole una mirada extraña—. El conserje me ha pedido que le informe que hoy por la tarde, antes de su llegada, recibió correspondencia para usted. Había olvidado mencionarlo. —Y le tendió un sobre que parecía un télex y un periódico envuelto en papel marrón—. Le deseo una feliz velada —dijo, y se fue.

Volvió a mirar el jardín. Tal vez la imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada. Al fin y al cabo, aunque hubiera visto lo que creía haber visto, era indudable que tanto en Argel como en cualquier otro lugar, la gente iba en bicicleta.

Regresó al salón iluminado y se sentó con su cerveza. Abrió el télex, que ponía: _"Lee tu periódico. Sección G5."_ No llevaba firma, pero cuando desenvolvió el periódico supuso quién lo había enviado. Era la edición dominical del periódico de Londres. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Las Hermanas de la Misericordia se movían por caminos extraños y misteriosos.

Buscó la sección G5, Deportes. Había un artículo sobre el torneo de ajedrez.

_TORNEO DE AJEDREZ CANCELADO_

_SE CUESTIONA EL SUICIDIO_

_DE UN GRANMAESTRO_

_El suicidio la semana pasada del maestro Anthony Fiske, que provocó suspicacia en los círculos ajedrecísticos de Londres, ha provocado ahora una investigación seria del Departamento de Homicidios de la policía de esta ciudad. En una declaración emitida hoy, la Oficina del Forense afirma que es imposible que el maestro británico, de 67 años, haya muerto por su propia mano. La muerte obedeció a "una fractura cervical, resultado de la presión simultánea ejercida sobre la vértebra prominens (C7) y debajo de la barbilla". Según el médico del torneo, Dr. Osgood, que fue el primero en examinar a Fiske y expresar sospechas con relación a la causa de la muerte, no hay manera de que un hombre se produzca esa fractura, "a menos que esté de pie a sus propias espaldas mientras se rompe el cuello". Alexander Solarin, gran maestro ruso, estaba jugando una partida con Fiske cuando observó el "extraño comportamiento" de éste. La embajada soviética ha solicitado inmunidad diplomática para el controvertido maestro, que una vez más produjo escándalo al rechazarla. (Véase artículo en página A6.) Solarin fue la última persona que vio a Fiske con vida y ha hecho una declaración a la policía._

_El patrocinador del torneo, John Hermanold, emitió un comunicado de prensa explicando los motivos de su decisión de cancelar el torneo. Hoy afirmó que el gran maestro Fiske tenía un largo historial de lucha contra la adicción a las drogas y sugirió que los informantes policiales podrían dar pistas posibles para el homicidio. Para ayudar a la investigación, los coordinadores del torneo han proporcionado a la policía los nombres y direcciones de las 63 personas, incluidos jueces y jugadores, que estaban presentes el domingo en la sesión a puerta cerrada en el Club Metropolitan._

Así que ya era un secreto a voces y la división Homicidios investigaba. Le emocionó enterarse de que su nombre estaba ahora en manos de la policia, aunque se sentía aliviada de que no pudieran hacer nada al respecto, salvo pedir su extradición desde el norte de África. Se preguntaba si Ginny también habría escapado de la inquisición. Indudablemente, Solarin no había podido.

Le sorprendió encontrar una "Entrevista exclusiva" a dos columnas con el provocativo título de:

«LOS SOVIÉTICOS NIEGAN SU INTERVENCIÓN EN LA MUERTE DEL GRAN MAESTRO BRITÁNICO.» Se salteo el relleno que describía a Solarin como carismático y misterioso, resumiendo su carrera interrumpida y su brusca salida de España. El núcleo de la entrevista le dio más datos de los que esperaba.

En primer lugar, no había sido Solarin quien negara la intervención. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido que sólo segundos antes del crimen, él estaba solo en el lavabo con Fiske. Pero los soviéticos, sí, y habían sufrido un ataque, pidiendo inmunidad diplomática y golpeando la mesa con el zapato mítico.

Solarin había rechazado la inmunidad (sin duda conocía el procedimiento) y había subrayado su deseo de cooperar con las autoridades locales. Cuando lo interrogaron sobre la posible adicción a las drogas de Fiske, hizo un comentario que le causó gracia: «Tal vez John (Hermanold) tenga información de primera mano. La autopsia no menciona la presencia de elementos químicos en su cuerpo.» Con lo cual sugería que Hermanold era un mentiroso o un camello.

Pero quedó atónita al leer la descripción que Solarin hacia del crimen. Por propio testimonio, era prácticamente imposible que alguien, salvo él mismo, entrara en el lavabo para matar a Fiske. No había tiempo ni oportunidad porque Solarin y los jueces habían bloqueado el único camino de huida. Se descubrió deseando haber obtenido más detalles de la distribución física del lugar. Si lograba encontrar a Nim, todavía era posible. Podía ir al club y tomar los datos para ella.

Mientras tanto, le estaba entrando sueño. Su reloj interno le dijo que eran las cuatro de la tarde en Londres. Tomó la llave y el correo de la bandeja, volvió a salir y bajó los escalones que daban al jardín. En el muro cercano encontró el árbol de flor de luna, de penetrante perfume, con su negro follaje lustroso, que dominaba el jardín con su altura. Sus flores cerosas, en forma de trompetas, eran como lirios vueltos del revés, abriéndose a la luz de la luna y despidiendo su olor penetrante y sensual.

Subió los pocos escalones hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta. Las lámparas ya estaban encendidas. Era una habitación grande con suelos de baldosas de cerámica, paredes estucadas y grandes ventanas francesas que miraban al mar, más allá del árbol. Había una gruesa colcha de lana, como la piel de una oveja, una alfombrilla del mismo material y escasos muebles.

El baño tenía una gran bañera, un lavabo, un inodoro y un bidet. No había ducha. Abrió el grifo y empezó a salir un agua de color rojizo. La dejó correr durante varios minutos, pero no cambió de color ni se calentó. Estupendo. Podía ser divertido bañarse en agua helada del color de la herrumbre.

Dejó correr el agua, regresó a la habitación y abrió el armario. Dentro estaba su ropa, cuidadosamente colgada, y las maletas ordenadas en el fondo. Pensó que al parecer en ese lugar disfrutaban revisando las pertenencias de otros. Pero no tenía nada que ocultar que pudiera ponerse en una maleta. El portafolio le había enseñado la lección.

Tomó el teléfono y consiguió al operador del hotel, le dio el número del ordenador de Nim en Londres. Le dijo que Le llamaría en cuanto hiciese la conexión. Se desnudó y volvió al lavabo. La bañera tenía ocho centímetros de desechos de hierro. Suspirando, entró en aquella porquería y se senté lo más graciosamente que pudo.

Mientras trataba de sacarse del cuerpo el jabón escamoso, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Se envolvió en una toalla raída, regresó al dormitorio y tomó el auricular.

—Estoy desolado, madame —dijo el operador—, pero su número no contesta.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó—. Es pleno día en Londres y es un teléfono comercial. Además, el ordenador de Nim estaba conectado las veinticuatro horas.

—No, madame, es la city la que no contesta.

—¿La city? ¿La ciudad de Londres no contesta? —No podían haberla borrado del mapa en un día—. No habla en serio.

—Tal vez la operadora se haya ido a la cama, madame —contestó con gran calma—. O ya que es tan temprano, se habrá ido a comer.

Bienvenida a Argelia, pensó. Dio las gracias al operador, colgó y recorrió la habitación apagando las lámparas. Después fue hacia los ventanales y los abrió para llenar el dormitorio con el pesado aroma del árbol de flor de luna.

Se quedó allí, mirando las estrellas suspendidas sobre el mar. Desde donde estaba, parecían tan remotas y frías como piedras pegadas a un trapo color azul marino. Y sintió su propia lejanía, la gran distancia que la separaba de la gente y las cosas que conocía. Cómo le había deslizado, sin sentirlo, en otro mundo. Finalmente, volvió a entrar y se deslizó entre las sábanas húmedas y se adormeció, mirando las estrellas suspendidas sobre la costa del continente africano.

Cuando escuchó el primer ruido y abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, pensó que había estado soñando.

La esfera luminosa del reloj que había junto a la cama señalaba las doce y veinte. Pero en su apartamento de Londres no había reloj. Poco a poco, comprendió dónde estaba y se di media vuelta para volver a dormir cuando escuchó de nuevo el ruido junto a la ventana, afuera: el chirrido lento, metálico, de las ruedas de una bicicleta.

Como una idiota, había dejado abierta la ventana que daba al mar. Allí, oculta por el árbol e iluminada por la luna, estaba la silueta de un hombre, con una mano en el manillar de una bicicleta. ¡De modo que no había sido su imaginación!

Mientras se dejaba caer en silencio por un lado de la cama y se arrastraba en la oscuridad hacia las ventanas para cerrarlas, su corazón latía con golpes pesados, lentos. Comprendió al instante que había tres problemas. Primero, no tenía idea de dónde estaban los cerrojos de la ventana (caso de que existieran) y, segundo, estaba completamente desnuda. Maldición. Ya era demasiado tarde para saltar por el dormitorio buscando lencería. Y tercero en esos momentos añoraba tener su varita. Llegó a la pared más alejada, se aplastó contra ella y trató de encontrar los malditos pestillos.

En ese momento escuchó crujir la gravilla y la silueta de afuera avanzó hacia la ventana, apoyando la bicicleta en la parte exterior del muro.

—No tenía idea de que durmiera desnuda —susurró.

Era imposible confundir como arrastraba cada palabra. Era Solarin. Sentía el rubor que le cubría todo el cuerpo y despedía calor en la oscuridad. Hijo de puta.

Estaba pasando la pierna por el vano de la ventana. ¡Dios, estaba entrando! Como una loca, corrió hacia la cama, tiró de una sábana y se envolvió en ella.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? —exclamó mientras entraba en la habitación, cerraba las ventanas y pasaba los cerrojos.

—¿No recibió mi nota? —preguntó mientras cerraba los postigos y se le acercaba en la oscuridad.

—¿Pero tiene idea de la hora que es? —balbuceaba mientras se acercaba—. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? Ayer estaba en Londres...

—Usted también—dijo Solarin encendiendo la luz. La miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa y se sentó sin ser invitado en el borde de la cama, como si fuera el dueño del lugar—. Pero ahora estamos los dos aquí. Solos. En este encantador escenario marino. Es muy romántico, ¿no te parece? —Y sus ojos grises, con reflejos verdes, chispearon a la luz de la lámpara.

—¡Romántico! —bufó, envolviéndose dignamente en la sábana—. ¡No quiero que se me acerque! Cada vez que lo veo, se cargan a alguien...

—Tenga cuidado —dijo—,las paredes pueden tener oídos. Póngase algo de ropa. La llevaré a un lugar donde podamos hablar.

—Debe estar loco —le dijo—. ¡No pienso poner un pie fuera de aquí y menos con usted! Y además...

Pero él se había puesto de pie, acercándose rápidamente y cogiendo la parte frontal de su sábana como si estuviera a punto de sacársela. La miraba con una sonrisa crispada.

—Vístase o la vestiré yo —dijo, siempre sonriendo.

Sentía que el rubor la cubría el cuello. Se liberó y fue hasta el armario con la mayor dignidad posible, cogiendo algunas prendas. Después, hizo una presurosa retirada hacia el lavabo, para vestirse. Cuando cerró la puerta de un golpe, estaba furiosa. El maldito pensaba que podía salir de la nada, despertarla asustada e intimidarla para que... si al menos no fuera tan guapo.

¿Pero qué quería? ¿Por qué la perseguía así... por medio mundo? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo con esa bicicleta?

Me puse unos tejanos y un holgado jersey rojo de cachemir, con mis viejas alpargatas. Cuando salí,

Solarin estaba sentado sobre la cama jugando al ajedrez con el juego magnético de Ginny que, sin duda, había encontrado revisando sus pertenencias. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—¿Quién gana? —preguntó.

—Yo —dijo con seriedad—. Siempre gano.

Se puso en pie, mirando una vez más su posición en el tablero. Después fue hacia el armario, sacó una chaqueta y la ayudó a ponérsela.

—No esta mal —le dijo—. No es tan atractivo como el primer conjunto pero más apropiado para un paseo de medianoche por la playa. Bueno en fin mucho de vos no se puede esperar – ironizó.

—Si crees que voy a dar un paseo por una playa desierta con vos, estás loco – dijo Hermione ignorando es anterior comentario de él.

—No está lejos —dijo, ignorándola—. La llevo a un cabaret. Tienen té de menta y danza del vientre. Te encantará ¡Tal vez en Argelia las mujeres lleven velo, pero los bailarines son hombres!

Meneó la cabeza y lo siguió. Cerró la puerta con la llave que le había confiscado. Se la guardó en el bolsillo.

La luz de la luna era muy brillante. Plateaba el cabello de Solarin y sus ojos parecían traslúcidos. Caminaron por la estrecha franja de playa y vieron la costa iluminada que descendía en dirección a Argel. Las olas golpeaban con suavidad la arena oscura.

—¿Has leído el periódico que le envié? —preguntó.

—¿Lo enviaste vos? ¿Por qué?

—Quería que supiera que descubrieron que Fiske fue asesinado. Como te había dicho.

—La muerte de Fiske no tiene nada que ver conmigo —dijo, golpeando los pies para sacarse la arena de los zapatos.

—Como no ceso de repetirte, todo tiene que ver contigo. ¿Cree que he atravesado diez mil kilómetros para espiar por la ventana de tu dormitorio? dijo con cierta impaciencia—. Ya te he dicho que estás en peligro.

—El único peligro que parece amenazarme sos vos —replicó—. ¿Cómo sé que no ha asesinado a Fiske? Si lo recuerda, la última vez que lo vi me había robado el portafolios, abandonándome con el cadáver del chófer de mi amiga. ¿Cómo sé que no mató también a Saul y me dejó con el muerto entre las manos?

—Sí que maté a Saul —dijo Solarin con calma. Cuando quedó petrificada, la miró con curiosidad - ¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho?

Ella había perdido el habla. Estaba clavada en el suelo y su sangre parecía haberse convertido en horchata. Paseaba por una playa desierta en compañía de un asesino.

—Deberías darme las gracias —decía Solarin— por llevarme tu portafolios. Hubiera podido complicarla en su muerte. Fue muy difícil devolvértelo.

Su actitud la enfurecía. Seguía viendo la cara blanca de Saul sobre aquella losa de piedra, y ahora sabía que era Solarin quien la había puesto allí.

—¡Vaya, pues muchísimas gracias! —dijo, furiosa—. ¿Qué quiere decir con que mató a Saul? ¿Cómo puede traerme aquí y decirme que asesinó a un hombre inocente?

—Habla bajo —dijo Solarin, mirándola con ojos acerados y tomándola por los brazos— ¿Hubiera preferido que él me matara a mí?

—¿Saul? —preguntó con lo que esperaba que se escuchara como un bufido de desdén. Apartó su mano y empezó a desandar el camino, pero Solarin volvió a agarrarla y la hizo girar.

—¿Sabes algo? protegerlte empieza a ser un engorro —exclamó.

—Gracias, no necesito protección —replicó—. Y menos de un asesino. De modo que vuelva y dígale a quien le haya enviado...

Maldita sea Granger —dijo Solarin encolerizado. La agarró por los hombros, contemplando la luna y haciendo una inspiración profunda. Sin duda, contaba hasta diez—. ¿Y si le dijera que fue Saul quien mató a Fiske? ¿Que yo era el único en situación de saberlo y que por eso vino a buscarme? ¿Me escucharías entonces?

Un momento ¿dijo Granger? Desde cuando ese tipo la conocía, su cabeza trabajaba a mil kilómetros por hora. ¿Quién mierda era Solarin?

Un momento, estas confundido mi nombre es Catherine Velis y…

No —la interrumpió— Tu verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger, bruja, estudiaste en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechiceria, ayudaste a Harry Potter junto con Ron Weasley a vencer a Lord Voldemort, se todo de ti, así que no quieras negarlo — finalizó, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder el control.

Hermione lo miraba extrañada ¿Cómo demonios Solarin estaba enterado de su verdadera identidad?

—¿Quién mierda eres tu? Y no me mientas por que te aseguro por que me llamo Hermione Granger que me vas a conocer.

Siempre igual, no has cambiado absolutamente nada Granger— ironizó arrastrando las palabras— Me vas a decir que no me reconoces.

Hermione trató de hacer memoria, estaba muy confundida, aun no entendía absolutamente nada, pero ahora que miraba a Solarin frente a ella, ojos grises y penetrantes, mirada altiva, pelo rubio platinado y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Entonces cayó, ese tipo delante suyo no era mas que el idiota que le hizo la vida imposible durante su curso en Hogwarts.

—¿Malfoy? — preguntó en un susurro.

—La verdad que por ser una sabelotodo pensé que el día que te vi en el torneo de ajedrez me reconocerías, se que cambie un poco, y que ahora estoy mucho mas guapo, pero…

—¿Qué mierda quieres Malfoy? —lo cortó ella.

—Esa boca Granger, tus padres no te enseñaron a no usar ese tipo de términos.

—¿Sabes? Esto no tiene sentido yo me voy— dijo la castaña y caminó de vuelta hacia el hotel.

Draco la alcanzó en tres pasos la agarró del brazo y la giró hacia él.

—¡Suéltame! No me toques — gritó ella.

—Shhh— y puso sus manos alrededor de la boca de ella para hacerla callar— si sigues gritando vas a llamar la atención, entiende esto no es un juego, te voy a soltar, pero me tienes que prometer que me vas a escuchar— ella asintió con la cabeza, Draco apartó su mano de la boca de ella, Hermione lo miró enardecida— Bien es verdad maté a Saul, pero no es lo que crees, estoy trabajando para Dumbledore, me dijo que debería contactar contigo, estas en peligro, créeme para mi no es fácil, pero tienes que escucharme.

Sus pálidos ojos grises buscaban los suyos, pero ella no podía pensar. Estaba confusa. ¿Saul, un asesino? ¿Dumbledore? Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar, pero sin resultado.

—Bien, dispara —dijo, lamentando por un instante la desafortunada elección de palabras. Draco le sonrió. Hasta a la luz de la luna su sonrisa era radiante.

—Entonces tendremos que andar —dijo, manteniendo una mano en su hombro y volviendo a ponerla en el buen camino—. Si no puedo moverme, no consigo hablar ni jugar al ajedrez.

Caminaron unos instantes en silencio, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

—Creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio —dijo por fin. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Primero deberías comprender que yo no tenía interés en ese torneo de ajedrez en el que me viste jugar. Fue Dumbledore el que me inscribió, tomé la personalidad de Alexander Solarin, por que es uno de los mejores ajedrecistas rusos, en realidad nadie lo conoce personalmente, lo que se sabe es que se cambió el nombre y esta internado en un loquero o algo así. Dumbledore arregló como una especie de cobertura para que pudiera ir a Londres, donde tenía negocios urgentes que atender.

—¿Qué clase de negocios? —preguntó.

—Ya llegaremos a eso Granger.

Seguían caminando por la arena, junto a las olas, cuando de pronto Draco se inclinó y cogió una conchilla oscura que estaba medio enterrada en la arena. La luz de la luna le dio un brillo opalescente.

—Hay vida en todas partes —musitó, dándole la delicada conchilla—. Hasta en el fondo del mar. Y por todas partes la extingue la estupidez del hombre.

—Esa almeja no murió con el cuello fracturado —señaló—. ¿Eres una especie de asesino profesional a sueldo? ¿Cómo puedes estar cinco minutos con un hombre en una habitación y acabar con él?

Arrojó la conchilla lo más lejos que pudo, al mar. Malfoy suspiró y siguieron caminando.

—Cuando te advertí que Fiske estaba haciendo trampas en el torneo —continuó por fin con cierto esfuerzo—, quise saber quién le había obligado a hacerlo y por qué.

Así que Ginny tenía razón respecto a eso, pensó. Pero no dijo nada.

—Supuse que detrás de eso había otros, de modo que detuve el juego y lo seguí a los lavabos. Confesó eso y más. Me dijo quién estaba detrás. Y por qué.

—¿Quién era?

—No lo dijo directamente. Él mismo no lo sabía. Pero me dijo que los hombres que lo amenazaron sabían que yo estaría en el torneo. Había sólo un hombre que lo sabía: el hombre con quien Dumbledore hizo los arreglos. El patrocinador del torneo...

—¡Hermanold! —exclamó. Draco asintió y continuó.

—Fiske me dijo también que Hermanold, o sus contactos, iban tras la fórmula que una vez el verdadero Solarin apostó en broma contra una partida, en España. Dijo que si alguien le vencía, le daría una fórmula secreta...

—Y estos imbéciles, creyendo que la oferta seguía siendo válida, decidieron enfrentar a Fiske conmigo de modo que no pudiera perder. Si algo andaba mal en el juego de Fiske, creo que Hermanold había acordado encontrarse con él en el lavabo del Canadian Club, donde no los verían...

—Pero Hermanold no planeaba eso —aventuró. Las piezas empezaban a encajar, pero seguía sin ver el cuadro completo—. Había arreglado que algún otro se encontrara con Fiske, eso es lo que quiere decir. ¿Alguien cuya presencia no se echara de menos entre la gente que participaba en el juego?

—Exacto —dijo Draco—. Pero no esperaban que yo siguiera a Fiske. Cuando él entró, yo le pisaba los talones. Su asesino, escondido afuera, en el corredor, debió de oír todo lo que dijimos. Para entonces ya no tenía sentido amenazar a Fiske. El juego había terminado. Tenían que eliminarlo enseguida.

—Eliminarlo con perjuicio grave —dijo. Miró hacia el oscuro mar y pensó en ello. Era posible, al menos desde el punto de vista táctico. Y ella tenía algunas piezas que Malfoy no podía conocer. Por ejemplo, que Hermanold no esperaba que Ginny asistiera al torneo, porque nunca lo hacía. Pero cuando Ginny y ella llegamos al club, Hermanold había insistido en que se quedara, alarmándose cuando ella amenazó con irse (¡con el coche y el chófer!). Sus actos podían tener más de una explicación si contaba con Saul para realizar algún trabajo. ¿Pero por qué Saul? Tal vez supiera más ajedrez del que ella creía. ¡Tal vez había estado sentado en la limusina, afuera, jugando la partida de Fiske y transmitiéndole los movimientos! Al fin y al cabo, ¿hasta qué punto conocía a Saul?

Ahora Draco estaba explicándole la sucedido: cómo había observado el anillo que llevaba su contrincante, cómo lo había seguido al lavabo de hombres, cómo se había enterado de los contactos de Fiske en Inglaterra y lo que deseaban, cómo huyó del lavabo cuando éste se quitó el anillo, pensando que contenía un explosivo. Aunque sabía que Hermanold estaba tras la llegada de Fiske al torneo, no podía haber sido el propio Hermanold quien asesinara a Fiske y sacara el anillo del lavabo. Yo era testigo de que no había salido del Metropolitan Club.

—Saul no estaba en el coche cuando regresamos Ginny y yo —admitió, reacia—. Tuvo la ocasión, aunque no tengo idea de cuáles podían ser sus motivos... En realidad, si me baso en su descripción de los hechos, no habría tenido oportunidad de salir del Canadian Club y regresar al coche, porque vos y los jueces bloqueaban su única salida. Esto explicaría su ausencia cuando Ginny y yo lo buscábamos.

Explicaría bastante más que eso, pensó. ¡Por ejemplo, las balas que habían disparado contra su coche! Si la historia de Malfoy era real y Hermanold había contratado a Saul para despachar a Fiske, no podía permitirse que Ginny y ella volvieran a entrar en el club persiguiendo al chófer. ¡Si había subido a la sala de juego y las había visto junto al coche, desconcertadas, habría tenido que hacer algo para asustarlas!

—¡De modo que fue Hermanold quien subió a la sala de juego vacía, sacó un revólver y disparó contra nuestro coche! —exclamó, tomando a Malfoy de un brazo. Él la miraba atónito, preguntándose cómo había llegado a esa conclusión—. Esto explicaría también por qué Hermanold dijo a la prensa que Fiske era drogadicto —agregó—. ¡Distraería la atención de sí mismo, fijándola en cambio en algún camello desconocido!

Draco rompió a reír.

—Conozco a un tipo llamado Brodski a quien le gustaría contratarte —dijo—. Tiene un cerebro especialmente diseñado para el espionaje. Y ahora que sabes todo lo que yo sé, vamos a tomar una copa.

En el extremo de la larga curva de la playa, distinguía ahora una gran tienda instalada en la arena, con la forma delineada por hileras de luces parpadeantes.

—No tan rápido —dijo, sujetándolo por el brazo—. Suponiendo que Saul mató a Fiske, eso deja algunas preguntas sin contestar. ¿Qué era esa fórmula que tenía en España y que ellos tanto deseaban? ¿Para qué iba a Londres? ¿Y cómo terminó Saul muerto en el edifico central?

La tienda, con rayas blancas y rojas, se veía enorme sobre la playa. Tendría unos nueve metros de alto en el centro. A la entrada había dos macetas de bronce con grandes palmeras, y una larga alfombra con volutas doradas y azules se internaba en la arena, cubierta por una marquesina de lona que daba al mar. Se encaminaron hacia la entrada.

—Tenía una entrevista de negocios con un contacto en el edificio central —dijo Malfoy—. No había advertido que Saul me seguía... hasta que vos te interpusiste.

—¡Entonces vos era el hombre de la bicicleta! —exclamó—. Pero tus ropas eran...

—Me encontré con mi contacto interrumpió él—. Ella vio que vos me seguías y que Saul estaba detrás tuyo... —(¡De modo que la vieja de las palomas era su contacto de negocios!)—. Espantamos a los pájaros como camuflaje —siguió Draco—, y yo me escondí en el hueco de las escaleras traseras hasta que ustedes pasaron. Después salí para seguir a Saul. Había entrado en el edificio, pero no sabía dónde. Mientras bajaba en ascensor, me quité el chándal porque tenía la otra ropa debajo. Cuando volví a subir, te vi entrar en la sala de meditación. No tenía idea de que Saul ya estaba allí... escuchando todo lo que dijimos.

—¿Dentro de la sala de meditación? —exclamó. Ahora estában a pocos metros de la tienda, vestidos con tejanos y jerséis y con aspecto bastante descuidado, pero se encaminaron a la entrada como si llegara a El Morocco en limusina.

—Granger—dijo Draco, desordenando su cabello como hacía Nim a veces—sos muy ingenua. Aunque tal vez no hayas comprendido mis advertencias, Saul sí las comprendió. Cuando vos te fuiste y él salió de detrás de aquella losa de piedra y me atacó, supe que había oído lo bastante como para que también su vida estuviera en peligro. Me llevé tu portafolios para que sus cohortes no supieran que vos habías estado allí. Más tarde, mi contacto me dejó una nota en mi hotel, explicándome cómo devolverlo.

—Pero cómo sabía ella... —empezó. Draco sonrió y volvió a desordenarle el pelo mientras el maitre se adelantaba a saludarlos. Draco le dio un billete de cien dinares de propina. El maitre y ella quedaron estupefactos. Era evidente que, en un país donde cincuenta céntimos eran una buena propina, conseguirían la mejor mesa. Pero ella se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, ya era la segunda vez que Draco Malfoy le desordenaba el pelo, eso la tenia confundida, lo hacia como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Soy un capitalista de corazón —susurró Draco en su oído mientras seguían al hombre y entraban en el enorme cabaret.

El suelo estaba todo cubierto de alfombrillas de paja colocadas sobre la arena. Encima había alfombras persas de colores vivos, con gruesos cojines de espejuelos bordados con diseños brillantes. Había grupos de palmeras en macetas separando las mesas, mezcladas con enormes ramos de plumas de pavo real y avestruz que temblaban en la luz suave. Aquí y allá, de los palos de la tienda colgaban linternas de bronce con diseños de filigrana, que producían extraños patrones lumínicos sobre los cojines resplandecientes de espejos. Era como entrar en un caleidoscopio. En el centro había un gran escenario circular con focos, y un grupo de músicos tocaba una música salvaje, frenética, que no había oído nunca. Había largos tambores ovalados de bronce, grandes gaitas hechas con pellejos de animales, con la piel todavía colgando, flautas, clarinetes y carillones de todas clases. Mientras tocaban, los músicos bailaban con un extraño movimiento circular.

Los sentaron en una enorme pila de cojines cerca de una mesa de cobre, delante del escenario. El volumen de la música le impedía hacerle preguntas, de modo que se quedó pensando mientras él aullaba el pedido en la oreja de un camarero que pasaba.

¿Qué era esa fórmula que quería Hermanold? ¿Quién era la mujer de las palomas y cómo había sabido dónde podía encontrarla Malfoy para devolverle el portafolios? ¿Cuáles eran los negocios de Malfoy en Londres? Si la última vez que vio a Saul estaba sobre una losa, ¿cómo había aparecido en el rió? Y por último, ¿qué tenía todo eso que ver con ella?

Justo en el momento en que la banda se tomaba un descanso, llegaron las bebidas. Dos enormes vasos de Amaretto, caldeados como brandy y acompañados por una tetera de largo pico. El camarero sirvió el té en unos vasos que mantenía alejados, haciendo equilibrios sobre unos platillos diminutos. El líquido humeante volaba por el aire, del pico al vaso, sin que se derramara una gota. Cuando el camarero se retiró, Malfoy brindó por ella con su vaso de té de menta.

—Por el juego —dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa. A ella se le congeló la sangre.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —mintió, tratando de recordar lo que había dicho Nim sobre el aprovechamiento del ataque. ¿Qué sabía él del maldito juego?

—Por supuesto que sí, Granger —dijo con suavidad, cogiendo su vaso y llevándolo a sus labios— Si no lo supiera, yo no estaría aquí sentado bebiendo contigo.

Cuando el líquido ambarino se deslizó por su garganta, una gota cayó por su barbilla. Draco sonrió y la limpió con un dedo, volviendo a dejar el vaso en la bandeja. No la miraba, pero su cabeza estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder oír todo lo que decía.

—El juego más peligroso que pueda imaginarse —murmuró tan bajo que nadie podía oírlos—, y cada uno de nosotros fue elegido para los papeles que desempeñamos...

—¿Qué quiere decir con elegidos? —preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera contestarme, se escuchó un estallido de címbalos y timbales, mientras los músicos regresaban trotando al escenario.

Los seguía un grupo de bailarines con túnicas cosacas de pálido terciopelo azul, los pantalones metidos dentro de altas botas y ensanchándose en las rodillas. Llevaban pesadas cuerdas retorcidas a la cintura, con borlas en el extremo, que colgaban de sus caderas y se balanceaban mientras ellos seguían el ritmo lento, exótico. Se elevó la música de clarinetes y caramillos, sinuosa y ondulante, parecida a la melodía que convierte a la cobra en una columna rígida y oscilante que se levanta de la cesta.

—¿Te gusta Granger? —le susurró Malfoy. Asintió—. Es música cabilia —le dijo mientras los acordes los envolvían con su trama—. De las altas montañas Atlas que atraviesan Argelia y Marruecos. Ese bailarín del centro, ¿ve el cabello rubio y los ojos claros? Y la nariz aguileña, la barbilla fuerte como el perfil de una moneda romana. Ésas son las características de los cabilias; no se parecen en nada a los beduinos...

Una mujer mayor se levantó entre el público y fue bailando hacia el escenario, para diversión de la multitud que la animaba con maullidos que deben de significar lo mismo en todas las lenguas. Pese a su porte imponente, sus largas ropas grises y el rígido velo de lino, se movía con paso ligero y despedía una sensualidad que no pasaba inadvertida a los bailarines. Bailaron en torno a ella, balanceando las caderas atrás y adelante en su dirección, de modo que las borlas de sus túnicas la tocaban apenas, como una caricia.

El público estaba entusiasmado con ese despliegue y se entusiasmó aún más cuando la mujer de cabellos plateados se acercó sinuosamente al bailarín principal, sacó unos billetes de entre los pliegues de su traje y los deslizó con gran discreción entre las cuerdas de su cinturón, muy cerca de la bragueta.

Él miró al cielo de manera sugerente con una amplia sonrisa, para beneficio del público.

La gente estaba de pie, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con las palmas, que iba creciendo mientras la mujer se acercaba al borde del escenario con pasos circulares. Justo en el borde, con la luz detrás de ella, con las manos estiradas dando palmadas de despedida al ritmo flamenco, se volvió hacia ellos y Hermione quedó inmóvil.

Echó una rápida mirada a Malfoy, que la miraba con atención. Entonces se puse de pie de un salto mientras la mujer, una silueta oscura contra la luz plateada, bajaba del escenario y la penumbra confusa de la multitud se la tragaba, entre las plumas de avestruz y el follaje de las palmeras. Éstas se movían en el brillante relámpago de la luz reflejada.

La mano de Malfoy era como un grillete de acero en su brazo. Se quedó junto a ella, apretando todo su cuerpo contra el de Hermione.

—Suélteme —susurró entre dientes, porque algunas personas que estaban cerca los estaban mirando - ¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¿Sabes quién era ésa?

—¿Lo sabes tu Granger? —susurró en su oído—. ¡Deja de llamar la atención!

Cuando vio que ella seguía debatiéndome, la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo mortal que hubiera podido parecer afectuoso.

—Nos pondrás en peligro —le decía en el oído, tan cerca que podía oler el aroma mezclado de menta y almendras de su aliento—. Como lo hiciste al ir a ese torneo de ajedrez... y siguiéndome al edificio central. No tienes idea del riesgo que he corrido viniendo a verte. Ni tampoco de la clase de juego desaprensivo que estás jugando con las vidas de otros...

—¡No, no la tengo! —dijo casi gritando, porque la presión de su abrazo la lastimaba. En el escenario, los bailarines seguían girando con la música, que los bañaba en olas rítmicas—. ¡Pero ésa era la pitonisa y voy a encontrarla!

—¿La pitonisa? —preguntó Malfoy, desconcertado pero sin soltarla. Sus ojos en los de ella eran grises como el oscuro, oscuro mar. Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que eran amantes.

—No sé si dice la buenaventura —dijo—, pero desde luego conoce el futuro. Fue ella quien me llamó a Londres. Fue ella quien me hizo seguirte hasta Argel. Fue ella quien te eligió...

—¡Elegir! —dijo—. ¿Elegirme para qué? ¡Ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer!

Malfoy la cogió por sorpresa al aflojar su brazo. Cuando le asió la muñeca, la música daba vueltas en torno a ellos como una pulsante bruma de sonido. Levantó su mano con la palma hacia arriba y apretó los labios contra el lugar blando en la base de la palma, donde la sangre late más cerca de la superficie. Durante un segundo, sentía la sangre cálida corriendo por sus venas. Después levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Cuando le devolvió la mirada, le temblaban las rodillas.

—Míralo —susurró, y comprendió que su dedo trazaba un dibujo en la base de la muñeca de la castaña. Bajó lentamente la vista porque en ese momento no quería dejar de mirarlo—. Míralo —repitió mientras ella contemplaba su muñeca. Allí, en la base de su palma, justo donde la gran arteria azul latía con el paso de la sangre, había dos líneas que se entrelazaban en un abrazo serpentino, formando un número ocho—. Has sido elegida para descifrar la fórmula —dijo con suavidad, casi sin mover los labios. ¡La fórmula!

Retuvo el aliento mientras él la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué fórmula? —la oyó murmurar.

—La fórmula del ocho... —empezó, pero en ese momento se puso rígido y su cara volvió a convertirse en una máscara mientras miraba por encima de su hombro, fijando la vista en algo que estaba a espaldas de la castaña. Dejó caer su mano y dio un paso atrás mientras ella se volvía para mirar.

— Escúchame Granger, Dumbledore me dio un libro, dijo que era de suma importancia que lo viéramos juntos, pensé que hoy podría ser, pero no creo que haya esa posibilidad, mantén tus ojos bien abiertos y en ¡Alerta permanente!

La música seguía batiendo su ritmo primitivo y los bailarines daban vueltas en un frenesí exótico. Al otro lado del escenario, contra el resplandor enceguecedor de los focos, había una forma sombría y vigilante. Cuando el foco recorrió la curva del escenario, siguiendo a los bailarines, iluminó un instante la figura oscura. ¡Era Sharrif!

Le hizo una cortés inclinación de cabeza antes de que pasara la luz. Ella se volví hacia Malfoy, pero allí donde había estado un momento antes, una palmera se balanceaba lentamente en el espacio.


	7. Un Extraño Libro

Hola!! bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, acá dejo otro capitulo, no estoy muy inspirada espero que sea de su agrado!! prometo que el prox cap va a ser mas largo!!

Besito Lola...

Capitulo 7: Un extraño libro…

El camino de la costa describía largas curvas por encima del mar y cada recodo mostraba un paisaje impresionante de la rompiente. Pequeños brotes y líquenes se derramaban por las laderas de pura piedra empapadas por las salpicaduras de agua salada. Las plantas escarchadas florecían en dorados y fucsias intensos y sus hojas como lancetas formaban patrones de encaje al descender la roca incrustada de sal. El mar bullía en un verde metálico... el color de los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando regresó al hotel, entró en su habitación estaba confundida, tenia la leve sospecha de que la estaban siguiendo. Cuando cerró la puerta sintió que la agarraban por atrás y que tapaban su boca para evitar que gritara, todo su cuerpo se tensó, y comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

—Shhh Granger tranquila — susurró una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Ella al escuchar esa voz se relajó, las manos de Draco Malfoy la soltaron de a poco, luego se giró y tocó el interruptor para que la estancia se iluminara. Los ojos color miel de Hermione estaban que chispeaban, el susto que le había echo pegar ese idiota de Malfoy realmente la dejó bastante alterada.

—Ya Granger no fue para tanto, pero tendrían que haber visto tu cara— dijo el rubio con una mueca en su cara.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué mierda haces en mi habitación? ¿Y por que me dejaste sola? ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí cuando a ti se te de la gana? Escúchame bien Malfoy todavía no entiendo este jueguito tuyo, no se di deba confiar en ti, realmente me exasperas y además mira la maldita hora, son las 2 de la madrugada, tuve un día extremadamente largo, así que vete ya— dijo todo eso casi sin respirar.

—¿Nunca te dijeron que hablas mucho? —preguntó Draco riendo.

—¿Qué? — ella parecía indignada.

—Granger te dije que Dumbledore me dio un libro, pero que solo lo podía abrir estando contigo. Y a eso vine, no me quedé contigo por que no quería que ese tipo me viera —le explicó— ya estas en peligro, seria una locura que alguien me viera, agravaría las cosas y sobre todo su seguridad.

—Malfoy realmente trato de entenderte pero no puedo, sinceramente no logro entenderte.

—No estoy aquí para que vos analices mi conducta, sino para que veamos ese maldito libro.

De su capa sacó un pequeño libro negro, se sentó sin que nadie lo invitara en la cama de Hermione, ella lo miró atónita, bufó, y resignándose tomó asiento junto a él.

Draco abrió el libro, este tenía la tapa forrada de un cuero negro, sus hojas estaban amarillas, se notaba a simple vista que era viejísimo, pero sus páginas estaban en blanco, no había ni una sola nota.

Los dos se miraron extrañados, pero entonces Hermione se levantó y tomó una pluma, se acercó al libro bajo la mirada atenta de Malfoy que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, le sacó el libro de las manos al rubio y dejó caer una gota de tinta en una de las hojas en blanco, automáticamente la tinta desapareció. Hermione rió y Draco la miró esperando…

—¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?

—Simple esto es un libro que guarda recuerdos — le respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Draco meditó un poco las palabras de la castaña pero se encogió de hombros, de pronto tanto Hermione como él miraron el libro que empezó a brillar de manera extraña, la habitación empezó a temblar y ambos sintieron como el libro los succionaba y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Los dos cayeron de espaldas al suelo, en un golpe secó, Draco fue el primero en levantarse, y luego le tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella tomo de mala manera la mano que Malfoy le ofrecía, cuando se puso de pie miró extrañada el lugar en donde se encontraban, ya no estaban en la habitación del hotel en Argel, sino que parecía una extraña oficina, muy sobria, en un escritorio estaba una mujer con un habito escribiendo en unos pergaminos, Hermione se giró a ver a Draco, pero este estaba tan confundido como ella. En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entraron dos jóvenes novicias, una con el cabello rojo brillante y unos ojos azules impresionantes, y luego otra chica con el cabello castaño. Cuando Hermione vio a ambas muchachas se quedó con la boca seca y de seguro a Malfoy le pasó lo mismo por la expresión que tenia en su rostro.

Las dos chicas eran ¡Ginny y ella!

—Pero…¿Cómo? —empezó a balbucear la castaña.

—Shhh Granger, yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero creo que en vez de hablar nosotros debemos escuchar lo que ellas hablan— dijo cortante Draco.

Ella asintió y los dos se colocaron al lado del escritorio para escuchar.

Aunque la abadesa conocía la situación exacta de cada pieza, hicieron falta los esfuerzos de todas las hermanas durante casi dos semanas para desenterrar el ajedrez de Montglane y limpiar y pulir cada pieza. Fueron necesarias cuatro monjas para levantar el tablero del suelo de piedra. Una vez limpio, descubrieron que tenía símbolos extraños tallados o grabados en relieve en cada casilla. También había símbolos semejantes en la base de cada trebejo. Desenterraron el paño guardado en una caja metálica.

Los cantos de la caja estaban lacrados con una sustancia cerosa, sin duda para protegerla de la humedad.

El paño era de terciopelo azul oscuro y estaba ricamente bordado con hilo de oro y joyas preciosas que formaban signos parecidos a los del zodiaco. En el centro del paño se veían dos figuras serpentinas, enroscadas y entrelazadas, que formaban el número "8". La abadesa consideraba que el paño se había utilizado para envolver el ajedrez de Montglane y evitar que sufriera daños durante su transporte.

Hacia el final de la segunda semana, la madre superiora comunicó a las monjas que se prepararan para viajar. Dio instrucciones a cada una, por separado, sobre el sitio al que sería enviada; de este modo, ninguna sabría dónde estaban las demás. Así reducirían los riesgos personales. Como el ajedrez de Montglane tenía menos piezas que monjas la abadía, sólo la abadesa sabría qué hermanas habían partido con una parte del juego y cuáles se iban con las manos vacías.

Valentine y Mireille fueron convocadas al estudio. La abadesa tras su escritorio les indicó que se sentaran del otro lado. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba el brillante ajedrez de Montglane, parcialmente cubierto por el paño bordado de color azul oscuro.

La abadesa dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y las miró. Mireille y Valentine cogidas de la mano aguardaban inquietas.

—Reverenda madre, quiero que sepa que la echaré muchísimo de menos —espetó Valentine—. Sé perfectamente que he sido una penosa carga para usted. Me gustaría haber sido mejor monja y haberle creado menos problemas...

—Valentine, ¿qué quieres decir? —preguntó la abadesa y sonrió al ver que Mireille daba un codazo a Valentine en las costillas para hacerla callar—. ¿Temes verte separada de tu prima Mireille? ¿Es ése el motivo de disculpas tan tardías?

Valentine miró azorada a la abadesa y se asombró de que le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

—En tu lugar, no me preocuparía —prosiguió la abadesa. Pasó un papel a Mireille por encima del escritorio de cerezo—. Aquí tienes el nombre y la dirección del tutor que se hará cargo de ti. Debajo he anotado las instrucciones para el viaje que he dispuesto para las dos.

—¡Para las dos! —gritó Valentine, que apenas podía contenerse—. ¡Gracias, reverenda madre, acaba de satisfacer mi mayor deseo!

La abadesa rió.

—Valentine, estoy segura de que, si no os dejara partir juntas, sin ayuda de nadie encontrarías la forma de echar por tierra todos los planes que he organizado minuciosamente con tal de seguir con tu prima. Además, tengo sobrados motivos para que os vayáis juntas. Prestad atención. Todas las monjas de nuestra abadía tienen resuelta su situación. Enviaré a sus hogares a aquellas cuyas familias acepten su regreso. En algunos casos he buscado amigos o parientes lejanos que les brindarán cobijo. Si llegaron a la abadía con dote, les devolveré sus bienes para su manutención y custodia. Si carecen de medios, enviaré a la joven a una abadía del extranjero, que la acoja de buena fe. En todos los casos pagaré gastos de viaje y de vida para asegurar el bienestar de mis hijas —la abadesa cruzó las manos. Prosiguió— Valentine, eres afortunada en más de un sentido, pues tu abuelo te ha legado una generosa renta que destinaré tanto a ti como a tu prima Mireille. Además, aunque no tienes familia, cuentas con un padrino que ha accedido a responsabilizarse de ambas. He recibido garantías por escrito de su disposición a actuar en tu nombre. Y esto me lleva a otra cuestión, a un asunto que me preocupa.

Draco recordó la historia que le narró el profesor Dumbledore cuando escuchó los nombres de las dos muchachas, pero la cara de desconcierto de Hermione le causaba gracias, luego le contaría la historia, nuevamente se puso a escuchar….

Cuando la abadesa se refirió al padrino, Mireille miró a Valentine de soslayo. Luego contempló el papel donde la abadesa había escrito en mayúsculas: "M. Jacques Louis David, pintor"; debajo figuraba una dirección de París. Ignoraba que Valentine tuviera padrino.

—Sé perfectamente que algunos franceses se sentirán muy disgustados cuando se enteren de que he clausurado la abadía —explicó la madre superiora—. Muchas de nosotras correremos peligro, concretamente por parte de hombres como el obispo de Autun, que querrán saber qué hemos sacado y qué nos hemos llevado. No es posible ocultar totalmente las huellas de nuestros actos. Es probable que busquen y encuentren a algunas monjas. Quizá tengan necesidad de huir. En virtud de estas circunstancias, he seleccionado a ocho, cada una de las cuales tendrá una pieza que servirá como punto de reunión en el que las otras puedan dejar un trebejo si se ven obligadas a escapar. O donde podrán dejar instrucciones sobre el modo de recuperarlo. Valentine, tú serás una de las elegidas.

—¡Yo! —se sorprendió Valentine. Tragó saliva a duras penas porque súbitamente se le había secado—. Reverenda madre, no soy... no sé si...

—Intentas decir que no se te puede considerar un pilar de responsabilidad —dijo la abadesa, y sonrió a su pesar—. Lo sé y confío en que tu sensata prima pueda ayudarme a resolver el problema —miró a Mireille, que asintió con la cabeza—. He elegido a las ocho no sólo con relación a su capacidad, sino a su situación estratégica —continuó la abadesa—. Tu padrino, monsieur David, vive en París, el corazón del tablero de ajedrez formado por Francia. En su condición de artista famoso, goza del respeto y la amistad de la nobleza, pero también es miembro de la Asamblea y algunos lo consideran un fervoroso revolucionario. Estoy convencida de que, en caso de necesidad, estará en condiciones de protegeros.

Además, le he pagado generosamente y tendrá motivos para cuidaros —la abadesa observó a las dos jovencitas—. Valentine, no es una petición —añadió severamente—. Tus hermanas pueden tener problemas y estarás en condiciones de servirlas. He dado tu nombre y señas a varias de las que ya han partido a sus hogares. Irás a París y harás lo que te ordeno. Ya tienes quince años, edad suficiente para saber que en la vida existen cuestiones más decisivas que la satisfacción inmediata de tus deseos. —Aunque la abadesa habló secamente, su expresión se enterneció como le ocurría siempre que miraba a Valentine—. Asimismo, París no está tan mal como lugar de condena.

Valentine sonrió a la abadesa y replicó:

—Claro que no, reverenda madre. Existe la ópera, tal vez haya fiestas y, por lo que dicen, las damas llevan hermosos vestidos... —Mireille volvió a dar un codazo en las costillas a Valentine—. Quiero decir que agradezco humildemente a la reverenda madre por depositar tanta confianza en su devota sierva. Al oír esas palabras, la abadesa soltó una sonora sucesión de carcajadas que la hicieron parecer más joven.

—Bien dicho, Valentine. Podéis iros y preparar el equipaje. Partiréis mañana, al alba. No os retraséis.

—Reverenda madre, ¿me permite preguntarle adónde irá? Nos gustaría recordarla y enviarle nuestros buenos deseos dondequiera que esté.

—Haré un viaje con el que he soñado durante más de cuarenta años —respondió la abadesa—. Tengo una amiga a la que no visito desde la infancia. En aquellos tiempos... os diré que a veces Valentine me recuerda muchísimo a esa vieja amiga. La recuerdo tan alegre, tan llena de vitalidad...

La abadesa hizo silencio y a Mireille le pareció que se tornaba soñadora, si es que podía decirse semejante cosa de una persona tan augusta.

—Reverenda madre, ¿su amiga vive en Francia? —preguntó.

—No, vive en Rusia —respondió la abadesa.

Luego todo comenzó a dar vueltas Draco en un instinto se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, ella al sentir los brazos del rubio rodeándola se tensó y tuvo la sensación que sus piernas no podían dejar de temblar.

Nuevamente los dos llegaron a una extraña casucha, ambos supieron que fueron transportados a otro recuerdo, la castaña divisó un pequeño almanaque estaban en el año 1793, se lo señaló a Malfoy y él al igual que ella se sorprendió. Luego los dos se dedicaron a observar a las personas del recuerdo.

—_Oh, merde. Merde! _se exasperó Jacques Louis David. Presa de un frenesí de frustración, arrojó al suelo su pincel de marta cebellina hecho a mano y se puso en pie de un salto—. Os dije que no os movierais. ¡Que no os movierais! Se ha deshecho el drapeado. ¡Se ha estropeado!

Miró furibundo a Valentine y Mireille, situadas en una alta tarima montada en un extremo del taller.

Estaban casi desnudas, cubiertas tan sólo con gasas translúcidas, primorosamente acomodadas y atadas bajo sus pechos para representar los usos de la antigua Grecia, a la sazón tan de moda en París.

Hermione se puso roja al instante, ok, perfecto delante de ella y Malfoy, estaban esa chica Valentine que era igual a Ginny y Mireille que era su vivo retrato enfrente de Malfoy desnudas, en un impulso se abalanzó sobre el rubio y tapó sus ojos grises con sus manos.

—¿Se puede saber que mierda haces Granger? — siseó el rubio.

—Es que están desnudas —se escandalizó— no quiero que me veas.

—Ja, por favor, como si nunca hubiese visto a una mujer, por favor Granger déjate de idioteces y escuchemos.

Luego de una lucha interna consigo misma, Hermione apartó las manos de los ojos de Malfoy, aun notaba que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, pero trato de tranquilizarse e ignorar la sonrisa picara de los ojos de Malfoy.

David se mordió el pulgar. Su cabellera oscura y revuelta sobresalía en todas direcciones y sus ojos negros brillaban desaforadamente. El pañolón de rayas azules y amarillas, que le daba dos vueltas al cuello y estaba anudado de cualquier modo, tenía manchas de polvo de carbón. Llevaba torcidas las anchas solapas de su chaqueta de terciopelo verde.

—Tendré que volver a poner todo en su sitio —se quejó.

Valentine y Mireille permanecieron calladas. Se ruborizaron incómodas y observaron con sorpresa la puerta que se abrió a espaldas del artista. Jacques Louis miró con impaciencia hacia atrás. En la puerta se encontraba un joven alto y armonioso, tan apuesto que resultaba angelical. La tupida cabellera rubia caía lacia por detrás atado sobre la nuca con una sencilla cinta. La larga sotana de seda morada resbalaba como agua sobre su cuerpo grácil.

Sus ojos, de un gris profundo e inquietante, se posaron serenamente sobre el pintor. Miró divertido a Jacques Louis.

Ante esa aparición Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, se estaba viendo a si mismo, era su mismo reflejo. Aunque llevaba una extraña vestimenta, mientras que Hermione contuvo una carcajada al ver a ese hombre igual a Draco Malfoy vestido de esa forma..

—Espero no interrumpir —dijo y miró la tarima en la que estaban las muchachas, en la pose de ciervos a punto de huir.

Su voz poseía esa seguridad calma y bien hablada de las clases altas, de los que suponen que su presencia será acogida con más fervor que aquello que puedan haber interrumpido.

—Ah, Maurice, eres tú —dijo Jacques Louis con cierta irritación—. ¿Quién te permitió pasar? Saben que no gusto de las interrupciones cuando estoy trabajando.

—Espero que no saludes de esta guisa a todos tus invitados —respondió el joven sin perder la sonrisa—. No da la impresión de que estés trabajando. 0 debería decir que es el tipo de trabajo en el que me encantaría participar?

Volvió a mirar a Valentine y a Mireille, bañadas por la luz dorada que se colaba por las ventanas que daban al norte. Divisó el perfil de sus cuerpos temblorosos a través de la tela transparente.

—En mi opinión, has participado bastante en este tipo de trabajo—respondió David y sacó un pincel del jarro de peltre apoyado en su caballete—. Pórtate como es debido... hazme el favor de subir a la tarima y acomodar los drapeados. Te daré instrucciones desde aquí. De todos modos, la luz matinal está a punto de extinguirse. Dentro de veinte minutos interrumpiremos para almorzar.

—¿Qué estás pintando? —preguntó el joven.

Se acercó lentamente a la tarima y dio la sensación de avanzar con una ligera aunque dolorosa cojera.

—Una combinación de carbón y aguada —replicó David—. Es una idea que desde hace tiempo ronda mi cabeza y que se basa en un tema de Poussin, «El rapto de las sabinas».

—¡Qué idea tan deliciosa! —exclamó Maurice al llegar a la tarima—. ¿Qué quieres que acomode? En mi opinión, todo tiene un aspecto encantador.

Valentine estaba de pie en la tarima, por encima de Maurice, con una rodilla adelantada y los brazos alzados a la altura de los hombros. Arrodillada junto a Valentine, Mireille extendía los brazos con gesto implorante. Su cabellera roja oscura le caía sobre un hombro y apenas ocultaba sus senos desnudos.

—Hay que apartar esos mechones rojos —indicó David desde el otro extremo del taller, bizqueó en dirección a la tarima y balanceó el pincel en el aire mientras daba instrucciones—. No, no tanto. Que sólo tape el pecho izquierdo. El derecho debe quedar totalmente desnudo. Totalmente al descubierto.

Baja un poco el drapeado. Al fin y al cabo, no intentan abrir un convento, sino seducir a las tropas que regresan del campo de batalla.

Maurice obedeció, pero le tembló la mano al apartar la tela.

—Quítate de en medio. Por amor de Dios, quítate de en medio para que pueda verlo. ¿Quién es el artista? —gritó David.

Maurice se hizo a un lado y esbozó una sonrisa. Nunca en su vida había visto adolescentes más hermosas y se preguntó de dónde las había sacado David. Se sabía que las damas de la sociedad hacían cola en la puerta de su taller con la esperanza de que las retratara como _femmes fatales _griegas en cualquiera de sus famosos lienzos, pero estas niñas eran demasiado tiernas e inexpertas para formar parte de la ahíta nobleza parisina. Maurice era un experto en el tema. Había acariciado los pechos y los muslos de más damas que cualquier otro hombre de París y entre sus amantes figuraban la duquesa de Luynes, la duquesa de Fitz James, la vizcondesa de Laval y la princesa de Vaudemont. Era una especie de club del que siempre era posible hacerse socia. Según se rumoreaba, Maurice había dicho: "París es el único sitio donde es más fácil poseer a una mujer que una abadía."

A sus treinta años, Maurice parecía diez años menor y durante más de dos décadas había extraído provecho de su juvenil apostura. En aquellos tiempos había corrido mucha agua bajo el Pont Neuf, en conjunto muy gozosa y políticamente conveniente. Las amantes le habían servido tanto en los salones como en los lechos, y, pese a que tuvo que adquirir la abadía por sus propios medios, ellas le abrieron las puertas de las sinecuras políticas que codiciaba y que muy pronto conquistaría. Maurice sabía mejor que nadie que en Francia mandaban las mujeres. Aunque las leyes francesas no permitían que una mujer heredara el trono, ellas buscaban el poder por otros medios y escogían consecuentemente a sus candidatos.

—Acomoda el drapeado de Valentine —David se impacientó—. Tendrás que subir a la tarima, la escalera está detrás.

Maurice subió cojeando los escalones de la impresionante tarima, erigida a varios metros del suelo. Se detuvo detrás de Valentine.

—¿Así que te llamas Valentine? —le susurró al oído—. Querida, eres realmente hermosa pese a tener nombre de varón.

—¡Y usted es bastante libertino pese a vestir sotana morada de obispo! —exclamó Valentine descaradamente.

—Deja de cuchichear —gritó David—. ¡Arregla la tela! Ya casi no queda luz —pidió el artista. Maurice estaba a punto de acomodar la gasa cuando David añadió—: Ah, Maurice, no os he presentado. Son mi sobrina Valentine y su prima Mireille.

—¡Tu sobrina! —exclamó Maurice y soltó la tela como si fuera un ascua ardiente.

—Una sobrina muy "cariñosa" —precisó el pintor—. Es mi pupila. Su padre, que murió hace algunos años, fue uno de mis mejores amigos. Te estoy hablando del conde de Remy. Tengo entendido que tu familia lo conoció.

Maurice miró sorprendido a David.

—Valentine —le decía el pintor—, el caballero que está arreglando el drapeado es una célebre personalidad de Francia, ex presidente de la Asamblea Nacional. Te presento al señor Charles Maurice de Talleyrand—Périgord, obispo de Autun...

Mireille jadeó, se incorporó de un salto y tironeó de la tela para cubrir su pechos desnudos. Simultáneamente Valentine soltó un grito agudo que estuvo a punto de dejar sordo a Maurice.

—¡El obispo de Autun! —chilló Valentine y se apartó—. ¡Es el demonio de pezuña hendida! Las dos jóvenes abandonaron la tarima y huyeron descalzas. Maurice miró azorado a David.

—Normalmente no provoco tanta agitación en el sexo débil —comentó.

—Parece que tu reputación te ha precedido —respondió David.

La escena volvió a cambiar, Draco y Hermione ahora se encontraban en otra habitación.

Sentado en el pequeño comedor contiguo al taller, David contemplaba la Rue du Bac. De espaldas a las ventanas, Maurice permanecía rígidamente sentado en una de las sillas de raso, a rayas rojas y blancas, que rodeaban la mesa de caoba. Sobre ésta había varias fruteras y algunos candeleros de bronce, así como servicio para cuatro comensales formado por hermosos platos adornados con aves y flores.

—Semejante reacción era imprevisible —dijo David y peló una naranja con las manos—. Te pido disculpas por la confusión. De todos modos, he subido y han accedido a cambiarse y bajar a comer.

—¿Por qué motivo te has convertido en tutor de tanta belleza? —preguntó Maurice, alzó la copa de vino y bebió un sorbo—. Parece demasiada alegría para un hombre solitario. Y es casi un exceso para alguien como tú.

David lo miró y respondió:

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. No sé qué hacer. He recorrido todo París en busca de una institutriz adecuada, que esté en condiciones de seguir educándolas. Mi esposa se fue a Bruselas hace unos meses y desde entonces estoy desorientado.

—¿Su partida tuvo algo que ver con la llegada de tus bellas "sobrinas"? —preguntó Talleyrand y sonrió ante el aprieto de David mientras hacía girar el pie de su copa.

—En absoluto —respondió David y mostró una gran pesadumbre—. Mi esposa y su familia son monárquicos acérrimos. Discrepan de mi participación en la Asamblea. Opinan que un artista burgués como yo, un pintor apoyado por la monarquía, no debería defender públicamente la Revolución. Mi matrimonio ha sufrido graves tensiones desde la toma de la Bastilla. Mi esposa exige que renuncie a mi puesto en la Asamblea y que abandone mi pintura política. Ha impuesto esas condiciones para su regreso.

—¡Mi querido amigo, cuando en Roma descubriste _El juramento de los Horacios_, las multitudes se apiñaron ante tu taller de la Piazza del Popolo para esparcir flores ante el cuadro! Fue la primera obra maestra de la nueva república y tú eres su artista predilecto.

—Lo sé, pero mi esposa no lo comprende —David suspiró—. Se fue a Bruselas con los niños y hasta quiso llevarse a mis pupilas. Sin embargo, el acuerdo que firmé con la abadesa decía que deben permanecer en París, y recibo una generosa remuneración por cumplirlo. Además, éste es mi mundo.

—¿Qué abadesa? ¿Tus pupilas son monjas? —Maurice estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada—. ¡Qué maravillosa locura! Han dejado dos jóvenes esposas de Cristo al cuidado de un hombre de cuarenta y tres años que no está emparentado con ellas. ¿En qué estaría pensando la abadesa?

—No son monjas, no han pronunciado los votos. ¡En eso se diferencian de ti! —afirmó David con mordacidad—. Al parecer, fue esa abadesa vieja y austera la que les dijo que tú eres la encarnación del demonio.

—Debo admitir que mi vida no ha sido muy santa —reconoció Maurice—. De todos modos, me sorprende que una abadesa de provincias sepa de mi vida y milagros. He intentado ser discreto.

—Si llamas discreción a inundar Francia de críos no reconocidos al tiempo que das la extremaunción y afirmas ser sacerdote, no sé qué podemos considerar descaro.

—Nunca quise ser sacerdote —dijo Maurice con pesar—. Cada uno ha de apechugar con lo suyo. El día en que me quite esta sotana de una vez por todas, me sentiré realmente puro por primera vez.

En aquel momento Valentine y Mireille se presentaron en el pequeño comedor. Iban vestidas de la misma manera, con la sencilla ropa de viaje de color gris que les había dado la abadesa. Sólo sus melenas brillantes poseían una chispa de color. Ambos hombres se pusieron en pie para recibirlas y David apartó dos sillas de la mesa.

—Llevamos esperando casi un cuarto de hora —las regañó David—. Espero que ahora os comportéis correctamente y procuréis ser amables con monseñor. Al margen de lo que hayáis oído sobre él, estoy convencido de que perderá importancia frente a la verdad. Además, es nuestro invitado.

—¿Os han contado que soy un vampiro? —preguntó Talleyrand jocosamente— ¿Y os han dicho que bebo la sangre de los niños?

—Así es, monseñor—respondió Valentine—. Y también afirman que tiene la pezuña hendida. ¡Puesto que cojea al caminar, debe de ser cierto!

—¡Valentine, eres muy descortés! —la reprendió Mireille.

David se cogió la cabeza con las manos y guardó silencio.

—No os preocupéis —dijo Talleyrand—. Os daré una explicación. —Se incorporó para servir vino en las copas de Valentine y Mireille y prosiguió—. De pequeño, mi familia me puso al cuidado de un ama de cría, una campesina ignorante. Un día me dejó encima del tocador, caí y me rompí el pie. Como al ama le dio miedo avisar del accidente a mis padres, el pie nunca curó correctamente. Puesto que mi madre no estaba lo bastante interesada en ocuparse de mí, el pie creció torcido y luego fue demasiado tarde para corregirlo. Ésta es la historia de mi cojera. Carece de misterio, ¿verdad?

—¿Le provoca mucha dolor? —preguntó Mireille. —¿El pie? El pie propiamente dicho, no, sino sus consecuencias Talleyrand sonrió con amargura

—. Por culpa del pie perdí el derecho de primogenitura. Mi madre se ocupó de dar a luz a otros dos varones y pasó mis derechos a mi hermano Archimbaud, y en segundo lugar, a Boson. No podía permitir que un lisiado heredara el antiguo título de Talleyrand-Périgord, ¿lo comprendéis? Vi por última vez a mi madre cuando fue a protestar a Autun por mi nombramiento de obispo. Pese a que me había obligado a entrar en el sacerdocio, esperaba que yo no saliera a la luz pública. Insistió en que su hijo no era lo bastante piadoso para ser obispo. Y tenía razón, ¿qué duda cabe?

—¡Qué horrible! —exclamó Valentine exaltada—. ¡Yo la habría llamado vieja bruja!

David alzó la cabeza, miró al techo y tocó la campanilla para que sirvieran la comida.

—¿De verdad lo habrías hecho? —preguntó Maurice amablemente—. En ese caso, me habría gustado que estuvieras presente. Reconozco que es algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando todos estuvieron servidos y el ayuda de cámara se retiró, Valentine comentó:

—Monseñor, ahora que ha contado esta historia, veo que no es tan fiero como lo pintan. Debo reconocer que lo encuentro muy apuesto.

Presa de una gran exasperación; Mireille observó a Valentine mientras David sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Monseñor, es posible que Mireille y yo tengamos que darle las gracias si es cierto que es responsable de la clausura de las abadías —prosiguió Valentine—. Si no fuera así, seguiríamos en Montglane,consumiéndonos de ganas de vivir la vida parisina con la que hemos soñado...

Máurice había dejado los cubiertos y miraba a las jóvenes.

—¿Te refieres a la abadía de Montglane, en los Bajos Pirineos? ¿Venís de esa abadía? ¿Por qué la habéis dejado?

La expresión y el ardor de las preguntas de Talleyrand hicieron que Valentine comprendiera que había cometido un lamentable error. Pese a su apostura y encanto, Talleyrand seguía siendo obispo de Autun, precisamente el hombre contra el cual las había aleccionado la abadesa. Si se enteraba de que las dos primas no sólo conocían la existencia del ajedrez de Montglane, sino que habían ayudado a sacar las piezas de la abadía, no pararía hasta arrancarles la información.

—Repetiré mi pregunta —dijo Talleyrand al ver que las muchachas guardaban silencio—. ¿Por qué habéis dejado Montglane?

—Porque... monseñor, porque han clausurado la abadía —respondió Mireille con reticencia.

—¿La han clausurado? ¿Por qué?

—Monseñor, por el proyecto de ley de confiscación. La abadesa temía por nuestra seguridad...

—En sus cartas la abadesa explica que recibió del estado papal la orden de clausurar la abadía — intervino David.

—¿Y lo has aceptado? —inquirió Talleyrand—. ¿Eres o no republicano? El papa Pío ha denunciado la revolución. ¡Cuando aprobamos el proyecto de ley de confiscación, amenazó con excomulgar a todos los católicos de la Asamblea! La abadesa traiciona a Francia aceptando órdenes del papado italiano que, como bien sabes, está plagado de Habsburgos y de Borbones españoles...

—Me gustaría aclarar que soy tan buen republicano como tú —dijo David con tono defensivo—. Mi familia no forma parte de la nobleza, soy hijo del pueblo. Permanezco en pie o caigo con el nuevo régimen. Sin embargo, la clausura de la abadía de Montglane no tiene nada que ver con la política.

—Mi querido David, todo lo que ocurre sobre la tierra es política. ¿Acaso no sabes qué estaba enterrado en la abadía de Montglane?

Valentine y Mireille palidecieron. David miró sorprendido a Talleyrand y alzó su copa de vino.

—Tonterías, cuentos de comadres —sonrió desdeñoso.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Talleyrand.

El obispo miró inquisitivo a las jóvenes. Alzó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo, aparentemente ensimismado. Cogió los cubiertos y se puso a comer. Valentine y Mireille estaban petrificadas y no probaron bocado.

—Parece que tus sobrinas han perdido el apetito —comentó Talleyrand.

David miró a las chicas.

—Bueno, ¿qué os pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Me vais a decir que creéis en esas tonterías?

—No, tío —respondió Mireille en voz baja—. Sabemos que es pura superchería.

—Por supuesto, sólo se trata de una antigua leyenda, ¿verdad? —preguntó Talleyrand y recobró parte de su encanto—. Tengo la sensación de que habéis oído hablar de ella. Decidme, ¿adónde ha ido vuestra abadesa, la riiisma que considera adecuado conspirar con el papa contra el gobierno de Francia?

—Por amor de Dios, Maurice —lo increpó David—. Dala sensación de que has estudiado para inquisidor. Te diré adónde ha ido y espero que no se hable más de este asunto. Se ha marchado a Rusia.

Talleyrand guardó silencio unos segundos. Esbozó una sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando algo íntimamente divertido.

—Creo que, a fin de cuentas, tienes razón —dijo a David—. ¿Tus encantadoras sobrinas ya han ido a la ópera?

—No, monseñor —se apresuró a responder Valentine—. Pero es nuestra ilusión más ardiente, lo que más deseamos, desde la más tierna infancia.

—¿Viene. de tan antiguo? —se burló Talleyrand—. Tal vez podamos solucionarlo. Después del almuerzo echaremos un vistazo a vuestro guardarropa. Casualmente soy un experto en moda...

—Cierto, monseñor aconseja sobre modas a la mitad de las mujeres de París —comentó David irónicamente—. Es uno de sus incontables actos de caridad cristiana.

—Os contaré la historia de la vez que organicé el peinado de María Antonieta para un baile de máscaras. También diseñé su vestimenta. ¡Ni siquiera la reconocieron sus amantes, por no mencionar al rey!

—Tío, ¿podemos pedirle a monseñor que haga otro tanto para nosotras? —suplicó Valentine, que experimentaba un gran alivio porque la conversación había girado hacia un tema menos profundo y, a la vez, menos peligroso.

—Tal como estáis, me parecéis encantadoras —Talleyrand sonrió—. Pero veremos qué podemos hacer para superar a la naturaleza. Por fortuna, tengo una amiga que está rodeada por los mejores modistas de París... Por casualidad, ¿habéis oído hablar de madame de Staël?

La escena volvió a cambiar Draco estaba intrigado y Hermione habia empezado a entender a que venia todo eso. Pero aun las piezas del puzzle no terminaban de encajar.

—Creo que ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida —dijo Valentine cuando salieron de la ópera, sentada en la mullida alfombra Aubusson del estudio de Talleyrand, mirando las llamas que lamían las portezuelas de cristal de la pantalla de la chimenea.

Talleyrand estaba reclinado en un largo sofá de seda azul tornasolada, con los pies apoyados en una otomana, junto a Valentine. Mireille estaba muy cerca y contemplaba el fuego.

—También es la primera vez que bebemos coñac —añadió Valentine.

—Recuerda que sólo tienes dieciséis años —dijo Talleyrand, aspiró el coñac de su copa y dio un trago—. Ya habrá tiempo para otras experiencias.

—Señor Talleyrand, ¿cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Valentine.

—Es una pregunta poco considerada —la regañó Mireille, que estaba de pie junto a la chimenea— Sabes que es de mal gusto preguntar la edad.

—Por favor, llamadme Maurice —pidió Talleyrand—. Aunque tengo treinta años, me siento de noventa cuando me llamáis "señor". Decidme, ¿qué os pareció Germaine?

—Madame de Staél es realmente encantadora —afirmó Mireille y su roja cabellera resplandeció en contraste con la luz del fuego, del mismo color de las llamas.

—Eres extraordinaria —dijo y revolvió los cabellos de Valentine mientras la joven se apoyaba en su rodilla. Añadió dirigiéndose a Mireille—: Señorita, su prima está a salvo de las aburridas pretensiones de la sociedad parisina. Sus preguntas me resultan reconfortantes y puedo asegurar que no son para nada ofensivas. He descubierto que las últimas semanas, en las que os he vestido y os he llevado a conocer París, fueron un tónico que ha reducido la bilis de mi cinismo natural. Valentine, ¿quién te ha dicho que Germaine es mi amante?

—¿Es verdad que es su amante? —preguntó Valentine.

—¡Valentine! —se enfadó Mireille.

Talleyrand reía a carcajadas.

—Señor... mejor dicho, tío Maurice, se lo oí a la servidumbre. ¿Es verdad?

—No, querida, ya no es verdad. Ha dejado de serlo. Antaño fuimos amantes, pero los cotilleos van siempre con retraso. Sólo somos buenos amigos.

—¿Es posible que ella lo rechazara por su cojera? —indagó Valentine.

—¡Santa madre de Dios! —exclamó Mireille, que no estaba acostumbrada a blasfemar—. Discúlpate ante monseñor. Señor, le ruego que disculpe a mi prima, no ha sido su intención ofenderlo. Talleyrand se quedó mudo, casi dominado por la sorpresa. Aunque había dicho que Valentine jamás podría ofenderlo, en Francia nadie había osado referirse públicamente a su deformidad. Tembloroso a causa de una emoción que no pudo definir, se estiró paira coger las manos de Valentine y la hizo sentar en la otoínana. La abrazó tiernamente.

—Lo siento muchísimo, tío Maurice —se disculpó Valentine. Le tocó la mejilla con delicadeza y le sonrió—. Hasta ahora no he tenido ocasión de ver un auténtico defecto físico. Sería una experiencia muy instructiva si me lo mostrara.

Mireille soltó un gemido. Talleyrand miraba a Valentina como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. La joven le pellizcó el brazo para alentarlo. Segundos más tarde, el obispo dijo seriamente.

—De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres.

Con gran esfuerzo apartó el pie de la otomana, se agachó y se quitó el pesado botín de acero que Valentine estudió la extremidad bajo la débil luz del fuego. El pie estaba tan torcido que la eminencia metatarsiana se hundía y los dedos parecían salir desde abajo. Desde arriba, realmente semejaba un garrote. Valentine alzó el pie retorcido y besó la planta. Azorado, Talleyrand permanecía sentado.

—Pobre pie —se compadeció Valentina—. ¡Cuánto has sufrido y cuán poco lo merecías! lo ceñía y le permitía caminar.

Talleyrand se acercó a Valentine. Le levantó el rostro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Durante unos instantes, la dorada cabellera de uno y los rizos castaños de la otra quedaron entrelazados a la luz del fuego.

—Eres la única persona que le ha hablado de tú a mi pie —,comentó sonriente monseñor—. Y lo has hecho muy feliz.

Mientras el obispo observaba a Valentine con su bello rostro angelical y sus rizos dorados se iluminaban a la luz de los leños, a Mireille le costó recordar que éste era el mismo hombre que cruelmente, casi en solitario, estaba destruyendo la Iglesia católica en Francia, el mismo hombre que pretendía apoderarse del ajedrez de Montglane.

Hermione estaba aturdida, la chica que se parecía a Ginny era tal cual como su amiga se comportaba ahora y ella siempre fue la más recatada. Y la actitud de ese supuesto obispo que se parecía a Malfoy le resultaba extraño.

—Prometía vuestro tío que os devolvería a casa a una hora razonable —les comunicó—. Mirad qué hora es.

—Por favor, tío Maurice, no nos obligue a irnos justo ahora —suplicó Valentina—. Es la primera vez que participamos de la vida social. Desde que llegamos a París hemos vivido como si no hubiésemos dejado el convento.

—Sólo un relato más —la apoyó 1Viireille—. Nuestro tío no se enfadará.

—Se pondrá furioso. —Talleyrand rió—. De todos modos, ya es demasiado tarde para devolveros a casa. A estas horas, incluso en los mejores barrios, hay _sans-culottes _borrachos que vagabundean por las calles. Será mejor que envíe al lacayo a casa de vuestro tío para que le entregue una nota. Pediré a Courtiade, mi ayuda de cámara, que os prepare una habitación. ¿Debo suponer que preferís dormir juntas?

—¿De verdad podemos pasar toda la noche aquí? —preguntó Valentine, se incorporó y pellizcó el brazo de su prima.

Aunque Mireille puso expresión de duda, también deseaba quedarse.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Talleyrand.

—Tiene que contarnos otro cuento —reclamó Valentine.

—Es muy tarde... —dijo Talleyrand.

—¡Un cuento de fantasmas! —exclamó Valentine—. Aunque la abadesa no nos permitía oír cuentos de fantasmas, lo cierto es que los contábamos. ¿Conoce alguno?

—Lamentablemente, no —replicó Talleyrand pesaroso—. Como bien sabéis, no tuve una infancia normal. Jamás me contaron cuentos de fantasmas: —Se quedó pensativo unos instantes—. Aunque debo reconocer que, en una ocasión, conocí a un fantasma.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Valentine. Apretó la mano de Mireille. Las primas estaban muy inquietas—.

¿Un fantasma auténtico?

—Ahora que lo digo, me doy cuenta de que es absurdo. —Talleyrand rió—. Debéis prometerme que jamás se lo contaréis a vuestro tío Jacques Louis. Si habláis, me convertiré en el hazmerreír de la Asamblea.

Las chicas se agitaron bajo los edredones y juraron no contarlo jamás de los jamases. Taileyrand se repantigó en el sofá, bajo la débil luz de las velas y comenzó a desgranar su relato...

Draco y Hermione se sentaron en unos de los sillones esperando el relato del Maurice.

_EL RELATO DEL OBISPO_

_Cuando era muy joven, antes de ser ordenado sacerdote, dejé mi sede en St. Remy, donde yace el famoso rey Clovis, y asistí a la Sorbona. Tras estudiar dos años en la famosa universidad, llegó el momento de hacer pública mi llamada._

_Aunque me sentía profundamente incapacitado para ejercer el sacerdocio, sabía que para mi familia supondría un gran escándalo el que yo rechazara la profesión que me habían impuesto. Intimamente siempre sentí que mi destino era ser estadista._

_Bajo la capilla de la Sorbona están enterrados los restos del más grande estadista de Francia, hombre al que idolatraba. Estoy seguro de que le conocéis: Armand-Jean du Plessis, duque de Richelieu, que, mediante una peculiar combinación de religión y política, rigió este país con mano férrea durante cerca de veinte años, hasta su muerte, acaecida en 1642._

_Una noche, cerca de las doce, abandoné el calor de mi lecho, me eché una gruesa capa encima del batín y descendí por las paredes cubiertas de hiedra de la residencia estudiantil. Iba a la capilla de la Sorbona. El viento alborotaba las frías hojas dispersas por el jardín y hasta mis oídos llegaban los extraños sonidos de los búhos y otros seres de la noche. Aunque me consideraba valiente; reconozco que sentí miedo. El sepulcro, situado en el interior de la capilla estaba frío y a oscuras. A esa hora nadie oraba y en la cripta sólo permanecían encendidas unas pocas candelas. Prendí una vela, me arrodillé e imploré al difunto cardenal de Francia que me guiara. En la inmensa cripta percibía los latidos de mi corazón mientras le exponía en la difícil situación que me encontraba._

_Apenas había expresado mi plegaria cuando, con gran asombro de mi parte, un viento gélido recorrió la cripta y apagó todas las velas. ¡Estaba aterrado! Rodeado de oscuridad, busqué a tientas otra vela._

_¡En aquel instante oí un gemido y del sepulcro se elevó el fantasma pálido y oscuro del cardenal Richelieu! Se cernió sobre mí con el pelo, la piel y la púrpura blancos como la nieve, relucientes y totalmente transparentes._

_Si no hubiese estado arrodillado, seguramente habría caído. Se me secó la boca, no pude articular palabra. Entonces volví a oír el débil gemido. ¡El fantasma del cardenal me hablaba! Sentí que un escalofrío me atravesaba la columna vertebral mientras entonaba unas fatídicas palabras con un tono de voz semejante al grave tañido de una campana._

—_¿Por qué me habéis despertado? —se indignó._

_El viento se arremolinaba a mi alrededor y seguía inmerso en la más negra oscuridad. Las piernas me temblaban demasiado para ponerme en pie y huir. Tragué saliva e intenté encontrar mi voz._

—_Cardenal Richelieu —tartamudeé—, busco consejo. A pesar de vuestra vocación sacerdotal, en vida fuisteis el más importante estadista de Francia. ¿Cómo conseguisteis tanto poder? Os ruego que compartáis vuestro secreto, pues aspiro a seguir vuestro ejemplo._

—_¿Vos?—rugió la altanera columna como de humo y se irguió hacia el techo como si se sintiera profundamente ofendida._

_Deambuló alrededor de las paredes como un hombre que va de un extremo al otro de una habitación._

_A cada paso crecía hasta que su forma diáfana llenó la cripta, rodando como una tormenta a punto de estallar. Me encogí. Finalmente el fantasma habló:_

—_El secreto que busqué permanecerá eternamente envuelto en el misterio... —El espectro seguía flotando en lo alto de la cripta y su figura se disipaba a medida que se tornaba más delgada—. Su poder está enterrado con Carlomagno. Sólo hallé la primera clave y la hice ocultar celosamente..._

_El fantasma aleteó débilmente como una llama a punto de apagarse. Me incorporé de un salto e hice denodados esfuerzos por impedir que se esfumara. ¿A qué había aludido? ¿Cuál era el secreto enterrado con Carlomagno? Grité para hacerme oír por encima del ulular del viento que devoraba al fantasma._

—_¡Sire, amado sacerdote! Os ruego que me digáis dónde encontrar la clave que habéis mencionado_

_Aunque el espectro había desaparecido, oí su voz como un eco que rebota en un largo, largísimo corredor. Sólo dijo:_

—_FranQois... Marie... Arouet..._

_Aunque a la mañana siguiente estaba dispuesto a creer que la experiencia no había sido más que una pesadilla, las hojas secas y el tenue olor mohoso que aún persistían en mi capa me convencieron de que había ocurrido realmente. El cardenal afirmaba que había desvelado la primera clave del misterio._

_Por algún motivo, yo debía buscar esa clave a .través del gran poeta y dramaturgo francés François Marie Arouet, conocido como Voltaire._

—_Por favor, dejadnos a solas. Esperaba a este joven. ¡Es un emisario directo del cardenal Richelieu!_

_Soltó una carcajada aguda y femenina mientras los curas me miraban por encima del hombro y abandonaban apresuradamente la alcoba. Voltaire me invitó a tomar asiento._

—_Para mí siempre ha sido un misterio por qué el viejo y pomposo fantasma es incapaz de permanecer en su tumba —comentó Voltaire exasperado—. En mi condición de ateo, me resulta muy des agradable que un cura muerto siga flotando y aconsejando a los jóvenes que visiten mi cabecera._

_Siempre distingo a sus enviados por esa inclinación babeante y metafísica de la boca, por el vano deambular de sus ojos, como los vuestros... ¡Si en Ferney el tráfago de visitantes era denso, aquí, en París, es una verdadera avalancha!_

_Reprimí la irritación que me producía ser descrito de semejante manera. Me sorprendió y alarmó que Voltaire hubiese adivinado el motivo de mi visita, pues daba a entender que otros habían buscado lo mismo que yo._

—_Me gustaría atravesar definitivamente el corazón de ese hombre con una estaca —desvarió Voltaire—. Luego podré tener un poco de paz._

_Voltaire estaba muy alterado y sufrió un acceso de tos. Tuve la impresión de que se estaba ahogando en sangre. Intenté ayudarlo, pero me apartó._

—_¡Médicos y curas deberían ser ahorcados en el mismo patíbulo! —gritó e intentó coger el vaso de agua. Se lo alcancé y dio un sorbo—. Quiere los manuscritos. El cardenal Richelieu no soporta que sus queridos diarios privados hayan caído en manos de un viejo réprobo como yo._

—_¿Tenéis los diarios privados del cardenal Richelieu?_

—_Sí. Hace muchos años, cuando todavía era joven, me apresaron por subversión contra la corona, en virtud de un modesto poema que escribí sobre la vida romántica del monarca. Mientras me pudría entre rejas, un acaudalado mecenas me entregó unos diarios para que los descifrara. Llevaban años en poder de su familia, pero estaban escritos con una— clave secreta que nadie consiguió descifrar. Como yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, los descifré, y aprendí muchas cosas interesantes sobre nuestro querido cardenal._

—_Tenía entendido que los escritos de Richelieu fueron legados a la Sorbona._

—_Eso es lo que todos creen._

—_¿Qué descubristeis en esos diarios y dónde están? —lo apremié._

—_Aún los conservo. El mecenas murió durante mi estancia en la cárcel y no tenía herederos. Es posible que cuesten mucho dinero por su valor histórico. En mi opinión, sólo son un montón de necedades plagadas de supersticiones, brujería y hechicería._

—_¿No habíais dicho que estaban cargados de erudición?_

—_Sí, en la medida en que un sacerdote es capaz de objetividad. Veréis, cuando no encabezaba ejércitos contra todas las naciones de Europa, el cardenal Richelieu consagraba su vida al estudio del poder._

_El objetivo de sus estudios secretos se basaba en... ¿por casualidad habéis oído hablar del ajedrez de Montglane?_

—_¿El juego de ajedrez de Carlomagno? —pregunté e intenté mostrarme sereno a pesar de que el corazón parecía escapárseme del pecho —Tenía entendido que sólo es una leyenda —dije._

—_Richelieu no opinaba lo mismo—aseguró el viejo filósofo—.Sus diarios abarcan mil doscientas páginas de investigación sobre sus orígenes y significado. Viajó a Aquisgrán, o Aix—la—Chapelle, e incluso investigó Montglane, pues creía que allí estaba enterrado, pero no tuvo éxito. Veréis, nuestro cardenal opinaba que dicho ajedrez alberga la clave de un misterio, un misterio más antiguo que el ajedrez, quizá tan viejo como la civilización misma. Un misterio que explica el desarrollo y la decadencia de las civilizaciones._

—_¿Y de qué misterio se trata? —pregunté, haciendo vanos esfuerzos por disimular mi agitación._

—_Os diré lo que pensaba el cardenal —dijo Voltaire—. Debo reconocer que murió antes de resolver el acertijo. Interpretadlo como queráis, pero no me importunéis más con este asunto. El cardenal Richelieu estaba convencido de que el ajedrez de Montglane oculta una fórmula en sus piezas. Una fórmula capaz de revelar el secreto del poder universal..._

_Talleyrand calló y, bajo la débil luz, miró a Valentine y a Mireille, abrazadas bajo los edredones. Fingían estar dormidas y sus hermosas cabelleras se abrían en abanico sobre las almohadas, entrelazados los mechones largos y sedosos. El obispo se puso en pie, las tapó y les acarició tiernamente los cabellos._

—_Tío Maurice —dijo Mireille y abrió los ojos—, no ha concluido el relato. ¿Cuál es la fórmula que el cardenal Richelieu buscó durante toda su vida? ¿Qué creía que ocultaban las piezas del ajedrez?_

—_Queridas mías, es algo que tendremos que averiguar juntos. —Talleyrand sonrió al ver que Valentine también había abierto los ojos. Las dos temblaban bajo los abrigados edredones—. Os diré una cosa: nunca vi el manuscrito. Voltaire murió poco después. Alguien que conocía perfectamente el valor de los diarios del cardenal Richelieu compró la biblioteca completa. Me refiero a una persona que comprendía y codiciaba el poder universal. Hablo de alguien que intentó sobornarnos a mí y a Mirabeau, que defendió el proyecto de ley de confiscación, en su esfuerzo por averiguar si el ajedrez de Montglane podía ser requisado por particulares de elevada posición política y bajo valor ético..._

—_Tío Maurice, ¿usted rechazó el soborno? —preguntó Valentine, que se había sentado con toda la ropa de cama revuelta._

—_Mi precio era excesivo para nuestro mecenas... ¿o debería decir nuestra mecenas? —Talleyrand rió Además, quería ese ajedrez para mí y sigo deseándolo. —Miró a Valentine bajo la tenue luz de las velas y esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. Vuestra abadesa ha cometido un lamentable error, porque he deducido los pasos que ha dado: sacó el ajedrez de la abadía. Vamos, queridas, no me miréis de ese modo. ¿No es una coincidencia que vuestra abadesa hayá cruzado un continente para llegar a Rusia, tal como me contó vuestro tío? Os diré más: la persona que compró la biblioteca de Voltaire, la que intentó sobornarnos a Mirabeau y a mí, la misma que durante los últimos cuarenta años ha intentado apoderarse del ajedrez es ni más ni menos que Catalina la Grande, emperatriz de todas las Rusias._

La habitación volvió a dar vueltas, tanto Hermione como Draco, volvían a estar en la habitación del hotel en Argel, los dos estaban sumidos en un silencio absoluto, el relato del obispo Maurice los había dejado congelados a ambos, Draco trataba de mantener la mente en frió para poder pensar bien los hechos que se presentaron ante sus ojos. Mientras que Hermione trataba de armar de una buena vez ese misterioso rompecabezas.

—Malfoy ¿Qué opinas? — le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

—La verdad que es mucho más complejo de que lo pensaba —respondió.

Hermione miró el libro que aun tenia en sus manos y vio que había aparecido otra fecha, seguramente seria otro recuerdo, le señaló eso a Draco.

—¿Quieres seguir mirando?

—Granger creo que por hoy ya es suficiente — miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche — son las 6 de la mañana, será mejor que me valla, lo veremos la próxima vez.

—¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? — Hermione se quiso morder la lengua, había sonado como una desesperada por volver a verlo.

—¿Aun no me fui y ya me estas extrañando Granger?

—No digas idioteces Malfoy, cuanto menos tiempo pase contigo mucho mejor.

—Bueno — dijo y se puso de pie, se colocó una chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta— No menciones esto a nadie Granger, me llevaré el diario, está mas seguro conmigo, además a ti te tienen vigilada.

—Malfoy espera — le dijo justo cuando el rubio puso su mano en la manija de la puerta— ¿Realmente estoy en peligro? ¿Quiénes están detrás de todo esto?

—Creí que con tu brillante cerebro ya lo sabrías.

—¿Mortífagos? — preguntó.

—Nos veremos Granger — le dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

La castaña se tiró en su cama y cerró los ojos, estaba agotada, y necesitaba dormir, apartó las sabanas sin siquiera sacarse la ropa, antes de seguir analizando todo lo que averiguaron ella y Malfoy, prefreía dormir un poco, seguramente una vez bien descansada iba a encontrar la solución mucho mas fácil.


	8. Una Extraña Isla

Hola!! Que tal?? bueno recien terminé este capi y ahora que tengo tiempo lo subo!!

**alastor82:** Con respecto a tus preguntas, bueno a ver la primera **¿Cuando se lian Draco y Hermione?** para eso debo decirte que falta un poco, la segunda **¿este diario de quien es, y por que queria dejarlo todo en un diario asi de raro? **bueno eso tambien se sabrá mas adelante, es que no puedo poner todo en un capitul y a mi me gusta embrollar un poco las cosas... jejejeje... soy asi!! y la tercera si **¿Autun es malo o bueno?. **eso lamentablemente tambien me lo niego a contestar, pero lo unico que te puedo decir es que no todos los personajes son lo que parecen, a lo largo de la historia te encontraras que los que parecen buenos no son tan buenos y los que parecen tan malos no lo son... creo que hablé de mas pero bue... no sigo por que sino le saco todo el misterio al Fic... jejeje... bueno espero que te guste este capitulo... que seguramente te va a confundir un poco mas jajaja...

* * *

Capitulo 8: Una Extraña Isla

Se levantó luego de solo dormir 4 horas, eran las 10 de la mañana cuando despertó, se dio una ducha refrescante. Luego desayunó y pidió al conserje que le llamara un taxi.

Sin embargo, la maraña de pensamientos que atestaban su cerebro desde la noche anterior le impedía disfrutar de la vista. Trataba de organizarlos mientras su taxi cruzaba la cornisa en dirección a Argel.

Cada vez que sumaba dos más dos... le daba ocho. Había ochos por todas partes. La adivinadora había sido la primera en señalarlo en relación con su cumpleaños. Después Mordecai, Sharrif y Malfoy, lo habían invocado como un número mágico: no sólo había un ocho en la palma de su mano sino que

Malfoy decía que había una fórmula del ocho... fuera lo que fuese.

Recordó cuando Malfoy desapareció dejándola sola en ese extraño cabaret y como Sharrif sentía curiosidad por saber quién era su guapo acompañante del y por qué se había desvanecido tan de repente. Le explicó lo halagador que resultaba para una chica sencilla como ella tener dos citas en lugar de una, a pocas horas de su llegada a las playas de un nuevo continente... y lo dejó librado a sus propios pensamientos mientras él y sus matones la llevaban al hotel en el coche patrulla.

Ahora sabía que existía una fórmula y que no era simplemente el recorrido de un caballo. Era otra clase de fórmula, como había supuesto Ginny... una que ni siquiera Malfoy había podido descifrar. Y ella estaba segura de que tenía alguna relación con el juego de Montglane.

¿Acaso Nim no había intentado prevenirla? Le había enviado bastantes libros sobre fórmulas y juegos matemáticos. Decidió comenzar con el que tanto había interesado a Sharrif, el que había escrito Nim: Los números Fibonacci. Había permanecido y su decisión había resultado productiva, aunque no sabía con certeza cómo. Al parecer, _los números Fibonacci _se usan para algo más que las proyecciones del mercado de valores. Funcionan así:

Leonardo Fibonacci había decidido tomar los números empezando por el uno; sumando cada número al precedente, produjo una cadena numérica de interesantes propiedades. Es decir, uno más cero da uno; uno más uno, dos; dos más uno, tres; tres más dos, cinco; cinco más tres, ocho... y así sucesivamente.

Fibonacci, que había estudiado con los árabes, que creían que todos los números tenían propiedades mágicas, era una especie de místico. Descubrió que la fórmula que describía la relación entre cada uno de sus números que era la mitad de la raíz cuadrada de cinco menos uno: ½ (√ 5-1) describía también la estructura de todas las cosas naturales que formaban una espiral.

Según el libro de Nim, los botánicos descubrieron pronto que todas las plantas cuyos pétalos o tallos eran espiralados, se conformaban según los números Fibonacci. Los biólogos sabían que la concha del nautilus y todas las formas espiraladas de la vida marina seguían ese modelo. Los astrónomos afirmaban que las relaciones de planetas en el sistema solar—incluida la forma de la Vía Lácteaeran descritas por los números Fibonacci. Pero incluso antes de que el libro de Nim lo dijera, ella había comprendido otra cosa, y no porque supiera algo de matemáticas sino porque se había especializado en música. Y era que esta pequeña fórmula no había sido inventada por Fibonacci sino que un tipo llamado Pitágoras la había descubierto dos mil años antes. Los griegos la llamaban _aurio sectio_: la sección áurea.

Dicho en palabras sencillas, la sección áurea describe cualquier punto de una línea en que el radio de la parte menor respecto de la mayor, es igual al radio de la parte mayor respecto de toda la línea. Las civilizaciones antiguas utilizaban este radio en arquitectura, pintura y música. Platón y Aristóteles consideraban que era la relación perfecta para determinar si algo es estéticamente bello. Pero para Pitágoras significaba mucho más.

Fue Pitágoras quien descubrió que la base de la escala musical occidental es la octava, porque una cuerda dividida por la mitad daría el mismo sonido exactamente ocho tonos más alto que una cuerda del doble de largo. La frecuencia de vibración de una cuerda es inversamente proporcional a su longitud. Uno de sus secretos era que un quinto musical (cinco notas diatónicas, o la sección áurea de una octava) debía regresar a la nota original ocho octavas más alta cuando se la repetía doce veces en una secuencia ascendente. Pero cuando lo probó, había una diferencia de un octavo de nota... de modo que la escala ascendente también era una espiral.

Pero el mayor de los secretos era la teoría pitagórica de que el universo está formado por números y que cada uno de esos números tiene propiedades divinas. Estas proporciones mágicas de los números aparecían por todas partes en la naturaleza, incluyendo —según Pitágoras— los sonidos emitidos por los planetas en vibración mientras se trasladaban por el vacío negro. "Hay geometría en el canturreo de las cuerdas —dijo—. Hay música en el espacio que separa las esferas."

¿Y qué tenía esto que ver con el juego de Montglane? Sabía que en un juego de ajedrez hay ocho peones y ocho piezas de un lado; y que el propio tablero tiene 64 espacios: ocho al cuadrado. Era evidente que había una fórmula. Malfoy la había llamado la fórmula del ocho. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para ocultarla que un juego de ajedrez, enteramente formado por ochos? Como la sección áurea, como los números Fibonacci, como la espiral siempre ascendente... el juego de Montglane era más grande que la suma de sus partes.

Mientras el taxi avanzaba, sacó de su portafolios un trozo de papel y dibujé un número 8. Después dio media vuelta al papel. Era el símbolo de infinito. Mientras miraba esa forma, escuché una voz que martilleaba en su cabeza. La voz decía: _«Juego es y cual una batalla seguirá como siempre.»_

Pero antes de unirse a la pelea, tenía que resolver un problema importante: para permanecer en Argel debía asegurarse de que tenía trabajo... un trabajo con brillo suficiente como para hacerse dueña de su propio destino. Su colega Sharrif le había dado una muestra de la hospitalidad norteafricana y ella quería asegurarse de que sus credenciales eran dignas rivales de las suyas por cualquier conflicto futuro. Y además, ¿cómo se las iba a arreglar para buscar el juego de Montglane si a finales de semana tendría a Petard, su jefe, colgado de sus faldas?

Necesitaba libertad de movimientos, y sólo había una persona que podía proporcionármela. Iba de camino a verlo, dispuesta a esperar en las interminables colas de salas de espera. Era el hombre que había aprobado su visado pero también quien había plantado a los socios de Fulbright Cone porque tenía un partido de tenis; el hombre que podía conceder un contrato de computación importante si lograban que firmase el papel. Y por alguna razón sentía que su apoyo sería indispensable para el éxito de las muchas empresas que tenía por delante. Aunque en ese momento no podía siquiera imaginar hasta qué punto era así. Se llamaba Emile Kamel Kader.

El taxi se detuvo delante del amplio espacio del puerto. Frente al mar estaba la alta recova de arcos blancos que daba entrada a los edificios del gobierno. Se detuvieron frente al Ministerio de Industria y Energía.

Cuando entró en el vestíbulo de mármol, enorme, oscuro y frío, tuvo que ajustar lentamente los ojos a la luz. Había grupos de hombres, algunos vestidos con trajes occidentales, otros con flotantes túnicas blancas o chilabas negras, esas túnicas con capucha que protegen contra los súbitos cambios climáticos del desierto. Unos pocos llevaban tocados a cuadros rojos y blancos que parecían manteles de restaurante italiano. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, todas las miradas se fijaron en ella y comprendió por qué. Parecía ser una de las pocas personas que llevaban pantalones.

No había directorio del edificio ni ventanilla de información y delante de cada uno de los ascensores disponibles se agolpaba una multitud. Además, no tenía ganas de ir arriba y abajo en compañía de mirones con ojos de pulga, sobre todo porque no estaba segura de qué departamento buscaba. De modo que fue hacia las anchas escaleras de mármol que conducían a la planta superior. Un tipo atezado, con traje occidental, le cortó el paso.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —dijo con brusquedad, colocándose justo entre la escalera y ella.

—Tengo una cita... —dijo, tratando de pasar—. Con el señor Kader. Emile Kamel Kader. Estará esperándome.

—¿El ministro del petróleo? —dijo el tipo mirándola con incredulidad. Para horror de ella, asintió cortésmente y dijo—. Por supuesto, madame. La llevaré hasta él.

Mierda. No le queda elección, salvo permitir que la escoltara de regreso a los ascensores. El tipo le había cogido del codo y se abría camino a través de la muchedumbre como si fuera la Reina Madre.

Se preguntaba qué sucedería cuando descubriera que no tenía ninguna cita.

Para empeorar las cosas, pensó de pronto, mientras él conseguía un ascensor sólo para ellos dos, que su eficiencia disminuía mucho hablando en francés en lugar de inglés. Bueno, tendría tiempo de planificar su estrategia mientras esperaba durante horas en las antesalas que, según le había dicho Petard, eran de _rigueur_. Eso me permitiría pensar.

Cuando bajaron del ascensor en la última planta, un enjambre de habitantes del desierto, con blancas túnicas, merodeaba cerca del escritorio de recepción, esperando que el pequeño recepcionista con turbante registrara sus portafolios en busca de armas. Estaba sentado detrás del alto escritorio con una radio portátil transmitiendo música a todo volumen e inspeccionando los portafolios con un leve movimiento de la mano. La muchedumbre que lo rodeaba era bastante impresionante. Aunque sus ropas parecían sábanas, el oro y los rubíes que brillaban en sus dedos hubiera provocado el desvanecimiento inmediato de Louis Tiffany.

Su escolta la arrastraba entre la gente, pidiendo excusas mientras atravesaba la exposición de sudarios. Dijo unas palabras en árabe al recepcionista, que saltó de detrás del escritorio y los precedió trotando por el corredor. Cuando llegó al final, lo vio detenerse para hablar con un soldado que llevaba un rifle colgando del hombro. Ambos se volvieron para mirarme y el soldado desapareció detrás del recodo. Un instante después, regresó y los llamó con un movimiento de la mano. El pavo que la había escoltado desde el vestíbulo asintió y se volvió hacia ella.

—El ministro la verá ahora mismo —dijo.

Echando una última mirada rápida al Ku Klux Klan que le rodeaba, tomó su portafolios y lo siguió al trote.

En el extremo del corredor, el soldado le indicó que lo siguiera. Giró marcialmente y continuó por otro pasillo, más largo, que conducía a un par de puertas talladas que debían de tener cuatro metros de altura.

Entonces se detuvo, adoptó posición de firmes y esperó a que ella cruzara las puertas. Haciendo una inspiración profunda, abrió una. Al otro lado había un fabuloso vestíbulo con suelos de mármol gris oscuro y una enorme estrella de mármol rosado en el centro. Las puertas del lado opuesto estaban abiertas y mostraban una oficina enorme con alfombra de Boussac de pared a pared, negra con cuadrado de gruesos crisantemos rosados. La pared posterior del despacho era curva y estaba enteramente ocupada por ventanas francesas de muchas hojas, todas abiertas, de modo que los cortinajes flotaban hacia el interior de la habitación. Más allá, las copas de altas palmeras datileras ocultaban en parte la visión del mar.

Apoyado en la barandilla de hierro forjado del balcón, dándole la espalda, había un hombre alto y esbelto, con cabellos color arena, que contemplaba el mar. Cuando entró, se volvió hacia ella.

—Mademoiselle —dijo cordialmente, rodeando el escritorio para estrecharle la mano—, permítame que me presente. Soy Emile Kamel Kader, el ministro del petróleo. Deseaba conocerla.

Toda esta presentación fue hecha en inglés. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse de alivio.

—Mi inglés le sorprende —dijo con una sonrisa, y no precisamente el tipo de sonrisa oficial que le habían dedicado los locales. Esta era una de las más cálidas que había visto. Continuó estrechando su mano un minuto más de lo necesario—. Crecí en Inglaterra y fui a Cambridge. Pero en el ministerio todos hablan algo de inglés. Al fin y al cabo, es la lengua del petróleo.

Tenía también una voz muy cálida, rica y dorada como miel cayendo en una cuchara. Su color también le recordaba a la miel: ojos ambarinos y cabello ceniciento y ondulado y una piel color aceituna. Cuando sonreía, lo que hacía a menudo, aparecía en torno a sus ojos una red de pequeñas arrugas, señal de que pasaba demasiado tiempo al sol. Pensé en el partido de tenis y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Siéntese, por favor —dijo, llevándola a una silla de palo de rosa exquisitamente tallada. Se acercó a su escritorio, apretó el botón del intercomunicador y dijo unas palabras en árabe—. He pedido que nos traigan té —le dijo—. Tengo entendido que está en El Riadh. Allí la comida es en su mayor parte enlatada, desagradable, aunque el hotel es precioso. Si no tiene otros planes, después de nuestra entrevista la llevaré a almorzar. Entonces podrá ver un poco de la ciudad.

Ella seguía confusa con esta recepción tan cordial y supuso que se le notaba, porque agregó:

—Probablemente esté preguntándose por qué la trajeron tan rápido a mi despacho.

—Tengo que admitir que me habían dicho que me llevaría más tiempo.

—Verá, mademoiselle... ¿puedo llamarla Catherine? Estupendo, y usted debe llamarme Kamel, mi nombre de pila, digamos. En nuestra cultura se considera grosero negarle algo a una mujer. Impropio de un hombre, en realidad. Si una mujer dice que tiene una cita con un ministro, uno no la deja aburriéndose en las antesalas, sino que la hace pasar enseguida. —Y rió con su hermosa voz dorada—. Ahora que conoce la receta del éxito, puede salir bien hasta de un crimen durante su estancia aquí.

La larga nariz romana y la frente ancha de Kamel daban a su perfil el aspecto de una moneda. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar.

—¿Es usted cabilio? —preguntó de pronto.

—¡Pues, sí! —dijo con expresión complacida—. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—Una simple conjetura —contestó.

—Pero muy buena. Gran parte del ministerio es de origen cabilio. Aunque constituimos menos del quince por ciento de la población de Argelia, el ochenta por ciento de los altos puestos oficiales está en manos cabilias. Los ojos dorados siempre nos traicionan. Vienen de tanto contemplar dinero —rió.

Parecía estar de un humor excelente. Decidió que era el momento adecuado para plantear un tema difícil... aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, los socios habían sido expulsados de su despacho por interferir en un partido de tenis.

¿Qué podía impedirle sacarla en volandas por meter la pata? Pero estaba en el santuario... tal vez no volviera a tener una oportunidad como ésa. Decidió aprovechar la ventaja.

—Verá, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted antes de que llegue mi colega este fin de semana —empezó

—¿Su colega? —dijo, sentándose detrás del escritorio. ¿Era su imaginación o de pronto se había puesto en guardia?

—Mi gerente, para ser exacta —dijo—. Mi firma ha llegado a la conclusión de que como todavía no tenemos un contrato firmado, necesitan este gerente _in situ _para supervisar las cosas. En realidad, al venir hoy aquí he desobedecido órdenes. Pero he leído el contrato —agregó, sacando una copia de su portafolios y poniéndola sobre el escritorio—, y con franqueza, no veo que necesite tanta supervisión.

Kamel lanzó una mirada al contrato y después a ella. Unió las manos en actitud de oración y bajó la cabeza, como si pensara. Estaba segura de que había ido demasiado lejos. Por último, habló:

—¿De modo que usted cree en la virtud de la desobediencia? —preguntó—. Eso es interesante... me gustaría saber por qué.

—Éste es un contrato de cobertura para los servicios de un asesor—le dijo, señalando el paquete que seguía intocado entre ellos—. Dice que voy a hacer análisis de recursos petroleros, tanto en el subsuelo como en el barril. Para hacer eso, sólo necesito un ordenador... y un contrato firmado. Un jefe no haría más que interferir.

—Ya veo —dijo Kamel, impasible—. Me ha dado una explicación sin contestar a mi pregunta. Permítame que le haga otra. ¿Conoce los números Fibonacci?

Decidió no lanzar una exclamación.

—Un poco —admitió—. Se utilizan para proyección de mercado de valores. ¿Podría decirme por qué le interesa una cuestión tan... digamos erudita?

—Por supuesto —dijo Kamel, apretando un botón.

Momentos después apareció un siervo con un cartapacio de piel, se lo alcanzó a Kamel y salió.

—El gobierno argelino —dijo, sacando un documento y tendiéndoselo— cree que nuestro país tiene un suministro de petróleo limitado, lo bastante para unos ocho años más. Tal vez encontremos más en el desierto; tal vez, no. En este momento, el crudo es nuestra exportación básica; mantiene al país pagando todas nuestras importaciones, incluida la alimentación. Aquí tenemos muy poca tierra cultivable, como verá. Importamos toda la leche, la carne, los granos, la madera... hasta la arena.

—¿Importan arena? —preguntó, levantando la vista del documento que había empezado a leer. Argelia tenía cientos de miles de kilómetros cuadrados de arena.

—Arena de tipo industrial, para usar en la manufactura. La arena del Sáhara no tiene la calidad adecuada para propósitos industriales. De modo que dependemos por completo del petróleo. No tenemos reservas pero sí un gran yacimiento de gas natural. Es tan grande que quizá con el tiempo seamos los mayores exportadores mundiales de este producto... si podemos encontrar una manera de transportarlo.

—¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con mi proyecto? —dijo, mientras hojeaba las páginas del documento que, aunque escrito en francés, no hacía la menor referencia al petróleo o al gas natural.

—Argelia es un país miembro de la OPEP. Cada país miembro negocia en la actualidad sus contratos y establece individualmente los precios del crudo, con términos distintos según los diferentes países. Gran parte de esto es pura subjetividad y trueque. Como país anfitrión de la OPEP, proponemos que nuestros miembros adopten el concepto de trueque colectivo. Esto servirá a dos propósitos. Primero, aumentará de manera espectacular el precio por barril, manteniendo el coste fijo de explotación. Segundo, podemos reinvertir el dinero en adelantos tecnológicos, como han hecho los israelíes con los fondos occidentales.

—¿Quiere decir en armas?

—No —dijo Kamel sonriendo—,aunque es verdad que, al parecer, todos gastamos mucho en ese departamento. Me refería a adelantos industriales y más que eso. Podemos llevar agua al desierto. Como sabe, la irrigación es la raíz de toda civilización...

—Pero en este documento no veo nada que refleje lo que está diciéndome —dijo.

En ese momento llegó el té, traído en un carrito por un valet con guantes blancos. Sirvió el té de menta, ya familiar, dejándolo caer en un chorro humeante. Al tocar los vasos pequeños, el té emitía un silbido.

—Ésta es la manera tradicional de servir té de menta —explicó Kamel—. Trituran hojas de menta verde y las sumergen en agua hirviendo. Contiene todo el azúcar que es capaz de absorber. En algunos ambientes, se dice que es un tonificante; en otros, que es un afrodisíaco.

Rió mientras inclinaban los vasos y bebíamos el té perfumado.

—Tal vez ahora podamos continuar nuestra conversación—dijo, tan pronto como se cerró la puerta detrás del valet—. Usted tiene un contrato sin firmar con mi compañía donde pone que desea calcular las reservas de crudo; y aquí tiene un documento que pone que quiere analizar la importación de arena y otras materias primas. Desea proyectar cierta orientación, porque si no fuera así, no hablaría de los números Fibonacci. ¿Por qué tantas historias distintas?

—Sólo hay una —dijo Kamel, dejando su vaso de té y mirándola con atención—. El ministro Belaid y yo hemos estudiado con cuidado su resumen. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que usted sería la persona indicada para este proyecto... su historial demuestra que está dispuesta a quebrantar las reglas... —Y esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. Verá, querida Catherine, esta misma mañana le he negado el visado a su gerente, monsieur Petard.

Atrajo hacia sí la copia del ambiguo contrato, sacó una pluma y trazó su nombre a pie de página.

—Ahora tiene un contrato firmado que explica su misión aquí —dijo, pasándoselo por encima del escritorio. Miró fijamente la firma y sonrió. Kamel le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Excelente, jefe —dijo—. Y ahora, ¿tendrá alguien la amabilidad de explicarme lo que se supone que debo hacer?

—Queremos un modelo de computación —dijo suavemente—. Preparado en el mayor secreto.

—¿Y qué tiene que hacer el modelo? —preguntó, estrechando el contrato contra su pecho y deseando ver la cara de Petard cuando recibiera en París el contrato que ni una delegación completa de socios había conseguido hacer firmar.

—Nos gustaría poder predecir —dijo Kamel— qué hará económicamente el mundo cuando le cortemos el suministro de petróleo.

Las colinas de Argel son más empinadas que las de Roma o San Francisco. Hay lugares donde incluso es difícil permanecer de pie. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, una habitación pequeña en la segunda planta de un edificio que daba a una plaza abierta, estaba sin aliento. El restaurante se llamaba

El Bajour lo que, según explicó Kamel, significaba la silla del camello. En la pequeña entrada y el bar había sillas de camello dispersas, cada una de ellas bordada con hermosos patrones de hojas y flores bellamente coloreados.

El recinto principal tenía mesas con manteles blancos y almidonados y blancas cortinas de encaje que se levantaban suavemente a impulsos de la brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas. Afuera, las copas de las acacias salvajes golpeaban contra los postigos.

Eligieron una mesa colocada en una especie de alcoba redondeada, donde Kamel pidió pastilla aupigeon, un pastel crujiente empapado en canela y azúcar y relleno con una deliciosa combinación de carne de paloma, huevos revueltos picados, pasas, almendras tostadas y especias exóticas. Mientras comían el tradicional almuerzo mediterráneo de cinco platos, con los deliciosos vinos caseros fluyendo como agua, Kamel la entretuvo con historias del norte de África.

No había pensado en la increíble historia cultural de ese país que ahora llamaba su casa. Primero llegaron los tuaregs, cabilios y moros —esas tribus de los antiguos bereberes que se habían establecido en la costa—, seguidos por los cretenses y fenicios que habían establecido guarniciones allí. Después las colonias romanas, los españoles, que habían conquistado tierras moras después de recuperar las propias, y el imperio otomano, que dominó durante trescientos años a los piratas de la costa de Berbería. A partir de 1830, estas tierras habían estado dominadas por los franceses, hasta que la Revolución Argelina terminó con la dominación extranjera, diez años antes de su llegada.

En los intervalos, habían reinado más dinastías de Deys y Beys de las que podía enumerar, todas con nombres exóticos y prácticas más exóticas que sus nombres. Harenes y decapitaciones parecían constituir la regla. Ahora que primaba el gobierno musulmán, las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Pese a que había observado que Kamel bebía su parte de vino tinto con el tournedó y el arroz azafranado, y su vino blanco para bajar la ensalada... afirmaba ser un seguidor de al—Islam.

—Islam —dijo mientras les servían el café negro muy dulce y el postre—. Quiere decir paz, ¿no es así?

—En cierta forma —dijo Kamel, que estaba cortando en cuadrados el _rahad lakhoum_, una sustancia parecida a jalea cubierta de azúcar glas y aromatizada con ambrosía, jazmín y almendras—. Quiere decir lo mismo que _shalom _en hebreo: que la paz sea contigo. En árabe se dice _salaam _y va acompañado de una reverencia profunda, hasta tocar el suelo con la cabeza. Significa sometimiento total a la voluntad de Alá... sumisión completa. —Y le tendió un trozo de _rahad lakhoum _con una sonrisa—. En ocasiones, la sumisión a la voluntad de Alá significa la paz... pero otras veces, no.

—Las más de las veces, no —dije, pero Kamel la miró con seriedad.

—Recuerde que de todos los grandes profetas de la historia, Moisés, Buda, Juan el Bautista, Zaratustra, Cristo, Mahoma fue el único que fue a la guerra. Organizó un ejército de cuarenta mil hombres y lo dirigió en el ataque a La Meca. ¡Y la recuperó!

—¿Y qué me dice de Juana de Arco? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Ella no fundó una religión —contestó—. Pero tenía el espíritu adecuado. No obstante, el _yihad _no es lo que creen ustedes los occidentales. ¿Ha leído alguna vez El Corán?

Ella meneó la cabeza y agregó:

—Haré que le envíen un buen ejemplar... en inglés. Creo que lo encontrará interesante, y distinto de lo que podría imaginar.

Kamel pagó la cuenta y salieron a la calle.

—Y ahora, daremos ese paseo por Argel que le prometí ——dijo—. Me gustaría empezar mostrándole la Poste Centrale.

Se encaminaron a la gran oficina central de Correos, en el puerto. Mientras iban de camino, explicó:

—Todas las líneas telefónicas pasan por la Poste C.entrale. Es otro de esos sistemas que hemos heredado de los franceses, en los que todo se dirige a un centro y nada puede hacer el camino inverso... como las calles. Las llamadas internacionales se hacen manualmente. Le gustará verlo... sobre todo porque va a tener que lidiar con este sistema telefónico arcaico para diseñar el modelo de computación por el que acabo de firmar. Muchos de los datos que necesitará llegarán por línea telefónica.

Ella no estaba segura de que el modelo que le había descrito fuera a necesitar telecomunicaciones, pero habían acordado no hablar de ello en público, de modo que se limité a decir:

—Sí, tuve problemas anoche para conseguir una conferencia.

Subieron la escalinata hacia la Poste Centrale. Como todos los otros edificios, era grande y oscuro, con suelos de mármol y techos altos. Del techo colgaban arañas elaboradas, como en una sucursal bancaria de la década de los veinte. Por todas partes había retratos enmarcados de Houari Boumédienne, el presidente de Argelia. Tenía un rostro largo, grandes ojos tristes y un gran bigote victoriano.

En todos los edificios que había visto había mucho espacio vacío, y la Poste no era una excepción. Aunque Argel era una gran ciudad, nunca parecía haber gente suficiente para llenar todo el espacio, ni siquiera en las calles. Al llegar de Londres, esto resultaba impresionante. Mientras atravesaban Correos, el ruido de los tacones de sus zapatos despertaba un eco en las paredes. La gente hablaba en susurros, como si estuviera en una Biblioteca Pública. En un rincón alejado, con mucho espacio en torno, había un diminuto conmutador del tamaño de una mesa de cocina. Parecía diseñado por Alexander Graham Bell. Detrás de él había una mujercita de rostro tenso, de unos cuarenta años, con una acumulación de cabellos teñidos en lo alto de la cabeza. Su boca era un tajo de color de sangre brillante, un color que no se fabricaba desde la segunda guerra mundial, y el floreado vestido de voile también tenía solera. En lo alto del conmutador había una caja de chocolates con muchos papeles vacíos.

—¡Pero si es el ministro! —exclamó la mujer, sacando una clavija del conmutador y poniéndose en pie para saludarlo. Le tendió las dos manos y Kamel las tomó—. Recibí sus chocolates —dijo ella, señalando la caja—. ¡Suizos! Todo lo suyo es siempre de primera clase.

Tenía una voz grave como la de una cantante de Montmartre. Había algo de estibador en su personalidad, y le gustó enseguida. Hablaba francés como los marineros marselleses que tan bien imitaba Valerie, la doncella de Joan.

—Thérése, me gustaría que conocieras a mademoiselle Catherine Velis —dijo Kamel—. Está haciendo un importante trabajo de computación para el ministerio, para la OPEP, en realidad. Me pareció que serías la persona adecuada para presentársela.

—¡Ah, la OPEP! —exclamó Thérése, abriendo mucho los ojos y agitando los dedos—. Muy grande. Muy importante. ¡Esta debe ser inteligente! —observó—. ¿Sabe?, esta OPEP dará un gran golpe muy pronto, créame.

—Thérése lo sabe todo —dijo Kamel riendo—. Escucha todas las llamadas transcontinentales. Sabe más que el ministro.

—Naturalmente —dijo ella—. ¿Quién se ocuparía de los asuntos si yo no estuviera aquí?

—Thérése es _pied noir _—le dijo Kamel.

—Quiere decir pie negro —dijo ella en inglés. Después, volviendo al francés, explicó—: Nací con los pies en África pero no soy uno de esos árabes. Mi gente viene del Líbano.

Ella parecía destinada a no terminar de comprender las distinciones genéticas que se hacían en Argelia, a pesar de que a ellos les interesaban mucho.

—Anoche, la señorita Velis tuvo problemas para hacer una llamada —le dijo Kamel.

—¿Qué hora era? —preguntó.

—Alrededor de las once de la noche —dijo—. Traté de llamar a Londres desde El Riadh.

—¡Pero si yo estaba aquí! —exclamó. Después, meneando la cabeza, le dijo—: Estos tipos que trabajan en el conmutador del hotel son muy holgazanes. Interrumpen las conexiones. A veces hay que esperar ocho horas para conseguir hablar. La próxima vez, me lo hace saber y yo lo arreglo todo. ¿Quiere llamar esta noche? Dígame cuándo y eso está hecho.

—Quiero enviar un mensaje a un ordenador de Londres —le dijo—, para que alguien sepa que he llegado. Es un grabador, se da el mensaje y queda grabado digitalmente.

—¡Muy moderno! —dijo Thérése—. Si lo desea, puedo hacerlo en inglés.

Quedaron de acuerdo y escribió el mensaje para Nim, diciéndole que había llegado sana y salva y pronto iría a las montañas. El entendería; sabría que iba a buscar al anticuario de Llewellyn.

—Excelente —dijo Thérése doblando la nota—. Lo enviaré enseguida. Ahora que nos hemos conocido, sus llamadas siempre tendrán prioridad. Venga a visitarme alguna vez.

Al salir de la Poste, Kamel dijo:

—Thérése es la persona más importante de Argelia. Puede hacer triunfar o frustrar una carrera política, sólo con desconectar a quien le desagrada. Creo que usted le gusta. ¡Quién sabe, tal vez la haga presidenta! —agregó riendo.

Caminaban junto al puerto, de regreso al ministerio, cuando comentó como por casualidad.

—Observé por su mensaje que piensa ir a las montañas. ¿Hay algún lugar preciso al que quiera ir?

—Sólo a visitar al amigo de un amigo —dijo, sin comprometerse—. Y para ver algo del país.

—Pregunto porque estas montañas son el hogar de los cabilios. Yo crecí en ellas y conozco bien la región. Si lo desea, puedo enviarle un coche o llevarla yo mismo.

Aunque el ofrecimiento de Kamel era tan desinteresado como el de enseñarle Argel, advertió detrás de él un matiz que no conseguía precisar.

—Creí que había crecido en Inglaterra —dijo.

—Fui a los quince años para asistir a la escuela pública. Pero antes corría descalzo por las colinas de los cabilios, como una cabra salvaje. De verdad, debería tener un guía. Es una región magnífica pero resulta fácil perderse. Los mapas de carreteras de Argelia no son todo lo que deberían ser.

Estaba haciéndole un discurso de vendedor y pensó que sería descortés declinar su oferta.

—Tal vez sería mejor ir con usted —dijo—. ¿Sabe?, anoche, cuando salí del aeropuerto, me siguió la Sécurité. Un tipo llamado Sharri£ ¿Cree que significa algo?

Kamel se había detenido de golpe. Estaban en el puerto y los barcos gigantescos se balanceaban con suavidad con la marea baja.

—¿Cómo sabe que era Sharrif? —preguntó abruptamente.

—Lo conocí. Él... hizo que me llevaran a su oficina en el aeropuerto cuando me dirigía a la Aduana. Me hizo unas preguntas, todo con mucha cortesía, y después me dejó ir. Pero hizo que me siguieran...

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —la interrumpió Kamel. Tenía la cara gris. Trató de recordar todo lo que había pasado y se lo contó a Kamel. Le habló incluso del comentario del taxista.

Cuando terminó, Kamel quedó en silencio. Parecía estar pensándose algo. Por último, dijo:

—Le agradecería que no mencionara esto a nadie más. Me ocuparé del asunto, pero yo que usted no me preocuparía demasiado. Probablemente sea un caso de confusión de identidad.

Recorrieron el puerto de regreso al ministerio. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Kamel dijo:

—Si Sharrif vuelve a ponerse en contacto con usted por alguna razón, dígale que me ha informado de esto. —Y puso una mano en mi hombro—. Y dígale también que yo voy a llevarla a Cabilia.

La Cabilia

Y así Kamel y ella subieron a las Montañas Mágicas. En el viaje a la Cabilia. Cuanto más penetraban en ese terreno solitario, más perdía ella contacto con lo que le parecía real.

Nadie sabe con exactitud dónde empieza o termina la Cabilia. Es una confusión laberíntica de altos picos y profundas gargantas. Colocados entre el Medjerdas al norte de Constantino, y las Hodnas, debajo de Bouria, esas vastas cadenas anteriores del Alto Atlas —la Gran y la Pequeña Cabilia— se extienden a lo largo de treinta mil kilómetros, desmoronándose por fin por la cornisa rocosa al mar, cerca de Bejaia.

Mientras Kamel conducía su negro Citroén ministerial por el camino retorcido y sucio entre columnas de antiguos eucaliptus, las colinas azules se levantaban sobre ellos majestuosas, coronadas de nieve y de misterio. Debajo de ellas se extendía la Tizi-Ouzou, la Garganta de la Aulaga, donde el salvaje brezo argelino bañaba el amplio valle con un brillante color fucsia, con las pesadas flores balanceándose como olas ante cada impulso de la brisa. El aroma era mágico y penetraba el aire con una fragancia mareante.

Junto al camino, las claras aguas azules del Ouled Sebaou se abrían paso entre los brezos. Este río, alimentado por el deshielo primaveral, recorría cuatrocientos ochenta kilómetros hasta Cabo Bengut, regando el Tizi-Ouzou a lo largo del cálido verano. Era difícil imaginar que estábamos sólo a cincuenta kilómetros del brumoso Mediterráneo y que a ciento cuarenta y cinco kilómetros al sur de donde se hallaban, se extendía el mayor desierto del mundo.

Durante las cuatro horas transcurridas desde que la recogido en su hotel, Kamel había permanecido en un silencio insólito. Se había tomado bastante tiempo para llevarla allí. Casi dos meses desde que se lo prometió. Y durante ese tiempo le había encargado todo tipo de misiones... algunas descabelladas.

Inspeccioné refinerías, desmotadoras y molinos. Vio mujeres con rostros cubiertos de velos y descalzas, sentadas sobre capas de sémola, separando cuscús; le ardieron los ojos en el aire caliente y lleno de fibras en suspensión de las plantas textiles; se quemó los pulmones inspeccionando plantas de extrusión, y estuvo a punto de caer de cabeza dentro de un tanque de acero fundido desde el precario andamio de una refinería. Le había enviado a todas partes de la zona oeste del estado: Orán, Tlemcén, Sidi-bel-Abbes, para que pudiera reunir los datos necesarios como base para su modelo. Pero nunca al este, donde estaban los Cabilios.

Durante siete semanas, alimentó los grandes ordenadores de Sonatrach, el conglomerado petrolero, con datos sobre todas las industrias imaginables. Incluso puso a trabajar a Thérése, la telefonista, recogiendo estadísticas gubernamentales sobre producción de crudo y consumo en otros países... para poder comparar balanzas comerciales y ver qué país sufriría más. Como dijo a Kamel, en un país en el que la mitad de las comunicaciones pasaban por un conmutador de la primera guerra mundial, y la otra mitad, a camello, no era fácil elaborar un sistema. Pero lo haría lo mejor que pudiera.

Por otra parte, parecía más lejos que nunca su objetivo: encontrar el juego de Montglane. No había tenido noticias de Malfoy ni de su adjunta: la pitonisa. Thérése había enviado todos los mensajes que se le ocurrieron a Nin, Ginny y Mordecai, pero sin resultado. En lo que a ella refería, había un vacío de información. Y Kamel la había alejado tanto del centro, que casi sentía que sabía lo que ella planeaba.

Y de pronto, esa mañana, apareció en su hotel, ofreciendo _«ese viaje que le prometí»._

—¿Usted se crió en esta región? —preguntó, bajando el vidrio ahumado para ver mejor.

—En la cadena posterior —contestó Kamel—. Allí, la mayor parte de las aldeas están sobre altos picos y tienen una vista hermosa. ¿Querría ir a algún sitio en especial o me limito a llevarla en el _gran tour_?

—Bueno, en realidad hay un anticuario que me gustaría visitar... colega de un amigo de Londres. Prometí ver su tienda, si no lo desvía demasiado...

Le pareció mejor hablar con displicencia, porque no sabía mucho sobre el contacto de Llewellyn. No conseguía encontrar la aldea en ningún mapa, aunque, como decía Kamel, las _cantes géographiques_ argelinas eran algo precarias.

—¿Antigüedades? —preguntó Kamel—. No hay muchas. Hace tiempo ya que las cosas de valor están encerradas en los museos. ¿Cómo se llama la tienda?

—No lo sé. La aldea se llama Ain Ka-abah —le dijo—. Llewellyn dijo que era la única tienda de antigüedades del pueblo.

—Qué cosa tan extraña —dijo Kamel, siempre mirando el camino—. Ain Ka-abah es la aldea en que nací. Es un lugar diminuto, lejos de las rutas conocidas, pero allí no hay ninguna tienda de antigüedades... de eso estoy seguro.

Sacando la agenda de su mochila, buscó las rápidas notas que había tomado de Llewellyn.

—Aquí está. No hay nombre de calle, pero está en la zona norte del pueblo. Parece que su especialidad son las alfombras antiguas. El nombre del dueño es El-Marad...

Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero le pareció que Kamel se ponía un tanto verde. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y cuando habló, su voz era forzada.

—El-Marad -dijo-. Lo conozco. Es uno de los mayores comerciantes de la región, famoso por sus alfombras. ¿Le interesa comprar una alfombra?

—En realidad, no —dijo, cautelosa. Kamel no se lo decía todo, aunque su expresión mostraba bien a las claras que algo andaba mal—. Mi amigo de Londres sólo me pidió que pasara a verlo. Si es un problema, siempre puedo venir yo en otro momento.

Kamel permaneció mudo unos minutos. Parecía estar pensando. Llegaron al final del valle y empezó a ascender las montañas. Había prados ondulados de hierba primaveral, moteados con árboles frutales en flor. Junto al camino, se veían niños que vendían manojos de espárragos, gordos y negros champiñones y narcisos fragantes. Kamel salió de la carretera y estuvo charlando varios minutos en una lengua extraña... algún dialecto bereber que sonaba como el gorjeo de los pájaros. Después volvió a meter la cabeza en el coche y le ofreció un ramo de flores de olor muy delicado.

—Si va a conocer a El-Marad—dijo, recuperando su habitual sonrisa—,espero que sepa regatear. Es despiadado como un beduino y diez veces más rico. Yo no lo he visto... de hecho, no he estado en casa desde que murió mi padre. Mi aldea tiene muchos recuerdos para mí...

—No es necesario ir —repitió.

—Por supuesto que iremos—dijo Kamel con firmeza, aunque el tono de su voz no era precisamente entusiasta—. Sin mí, no podría encontrar el lugar. Además, El-Marad se sorprenderá al verme. Desde la muerte de mi padre, ha sido el jefe de la aldea... —Kamel volvió a guardar silencio con un aspecto más bien siniestro. Se preguntó qué sucedía.

—¿Y cómo es ese vendedor de alfombras? —preguntó para romper el hielo.

—En Argelia, el nombre de un hombre puede indicarle a uno muchas cosas —dijo Kamel mientras giraba con destreza por los caminos cada vez más tortuosos—. Por ejemplo Ibn significa hijo de. Algunos son nombres de sitios, como Yamini, es decir Hombre del Yemen, o Jabal-Tarik, montaña de

Tarik, o Gibraltar. Las palabras El, Al y Bel se refieren a Alá o Baal, es decir, dios, como Aníbal, Asceta de Dios, o Aladino, Sirviente de Alá, etcétera...

—¿Entonces qué significa El-Marad, Merodeador de Dios? —preguntó riendo.

—Está más cerca de lo que cree —dijo Kamel, lanzando una risa incómoda—. El nombre no es árabe ni bereber, sino acadio, la lengua de la antigua Mesopotamia. Es una forma abreviada de Babel, que se suponía que se elevaría hasta el sol, hasta las puertas del cielo. Eso es lo que significa Babel: la Puerta de Dios. Y Nimrod quiere decir el rebelde... el que desobedece a los dioses.

—¡Todo un nombre para un vendedor de alfombras! —rió, aunque por supuesto había observado las semejanzas con el nombre de otro a quien conocía.

—Sí —aceptó—, si eso fuera todo lo que es.

Kamel no quería explicar a qué se refería, pero no era casual que entre cientos de aldeas hubiera crecido precisamente en la que era el hogar de este comerciante.

Hacia las dos de la tarde, cuando llegaron al pequeño balneario de Beni Yenni, su estómago rugía de hambre. La pequeña posada en lo alto de una montaña era más bien destartalada, pero los oscuros cipreses italianos que se retorcían contra las paredes ocres y los tejados rojos, le daban mucho encanto.

Almorzaron en la pequeña terraza embaldosada, rodeada por una barandilla blanca que sobresalía de la cumbre, de la montaña. Abajo, las águilas rozaban el suelo del valle y de sus alas se desprendían destellos dorados cuando atravesaban la ligera bruma azul que se levantaba del Oouled Aissi. A su alrededor veían el peligroso terreno: caminos serpenteantes como delgadas cintas deshilachadas a punto de resbalar por las laderas; aldeas enteras que parecían rojizos cantos rodados que se despeñaran, mantenidas en precario equilibrio en lo más alto de cada elevación. Aunque ya estábamos en junio, el aire era lo bastante frío como para necesitar el jersey, al menos treinta grados más frío que el de la costa que habían abandonado esa mañana. Al otro lado del valle, vio la nieve que coronaba el macizo Djurdjura, y las nubes bajas sospechosamente cargadas... justo en la dirección hacia la que íban.

Éran las únicas personas de la terraza y el camarero parecía algo malhumorado mientras traía de la cálida cocina sus tragos y la comida. Se preguntó si habría algún huésped en la posada, que recibía un subsidio estatal para alojar a miembros del ministerio. El tráfico turístico en Argelia no era suficiente como para mantener ni siquiera los balnearios más accesibles de la costa.

Permanecían sentados en medio del aire vigorizante, bebiendo el amargo y rojo byrrh con limón y hielo picado. Comieron en silencio. Un caldo caliente de verduras, panes crujientes y pollo hervido con mahonesa y aspic. Kamel parecía aún perdido en sus reflexiones.

Antes de salir de Beni Yenni, abrió el maletero y sacó un montón de mantas de lana. Estaba tan preocupado como ella por el aspecto del tiempo. Casi de inmediato, el camino se hizo precario. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que eso no era nada comparado con lo que les esperaba?

De Beni Yenni a Tikjda había una hora de camino, pero pareció una eternidad. La pasaron en silencio casi absoluto. Al comienzo, el camino descendía hasta el valle, cruzaba el pequeño río y volvía a ascender lo que parecía una colina baja y ondulante. Pero cuanto más avanzaban, más empinada se volvía. Cuando llegaron arriba, el Citroén resoplaba. Miró abajo. Ante ella había un abismo de seiscientos metros de profundidad, un laberinto de aserradas y abiertas gargantas practicadas en la roca. Y su camino, o lo que quedaba de él, era una masa de hielo en derrumbe... gravilla incrustada a punto de caer en la arista de la loma. Y para aumentar la emoción, esa estrecha vereda practicada en la roca, retorcida como un nudo marinero, también descendía por la ladera rocosa en una inclinación del quince por ciento... hasta llegar a Tikjda.

Mientras Kamel conducía el grande y felino Citroën por encima del borde y lo colocaba en el camino inseguro, cerró los ojos y recitó unas plegarias. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, habían girado en la curva. Y ahora el camino parecía desconectado de todo, suspendido en el espacio, entre las nubes. A ambos lados, las gargantas descendían trescientos metros o más. Las montañas nevadas parecían surgir como estalagmitas del suelo del valle. Un viento salvaje, atorbellinado, se elevaba por las paredes de los negros barrancos, absorbiendo nieve y oscureciendo el camino. Ella habría sugerido volver... pero no había lugar para hacer la maniobra.

Le temblaban las piernas cuando apoyó con fuerza los pies contra el suelo, preparada para el golpe cuando perdieran el camino y salieran despedidos al espacio. Kamel disminuyó la velocidad a cincuenta kilómetros, después a treinta... hasta que avanzaban a quince. Absurdamente, a medida que descendían la pendiente, la nieve se hacía más pesada. En ocasiones, al girar en una curva pronunciada, encontraban un carro o un camión roto abandonados en el camino.

—¡Pero si estamos en junio, por el amor de Dios! —dijo a Kamel mientras les abrían paso con cautela alrededor de un desfiladero especialmente alto.

—Ni siquiera nieva todavía —dijo con tranquilidad—. Sólo sopla un poco...

—¿Qué quiere decir con todavía? —preguntó.

—Espero que le gusten sus alfombras —dijo Kamel con una sonrisa tensa —porque esto puede costarle más que dinero. Aun si no nieva, si el camino no se derrumba... si llegamos a Tikjda antes de que oscurezca... todavía tenemos que atravesar el puente.

—¿Antes de que oscurezca? —exclamó, desplegando su hermético e inútil mapa de la Cabilia—. Según esto, Tikjda está a sólo cuarenta y ocho kilómetros de aquí... y el puente está justo después.

—Sí —aceptó Kamel—, pero los mapas sólo muestran las distancias _en línea recta_. Las cosas que en dos dimensiones parecen cercanas, en la realidad pueden estar muy alejadas.

Llegaron a Tikjda a las siete en punto. El sol, que afortunadamente pudieron ver, hacía equilibrios en la última cornisa, preparado para hundirse detrás del Rif. Habían necesitado tres horas para recorrer cuarenta y ocho kilómetros. En el mapa, Kamel había señalado Ain Ka-abah cerca de Tikjda.

Parecía como si pudieran ir corriendo de un lado al otro... pero el dato resultó ser singularmente engañoso.

Salieron de Tikjda, donde se detuvieron sólo para cargar gasolina y llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco de montaña. El tiempo había mejorado... el cielo estaba sereno, el aire era sedoso, y lejos, más allá de los pinos en forma de prisma, se extendía un fresco valle azul. En el centro de este valle, tal vez a diez u once kilómetros de distancia, había una enorme montaña cuadrada que se alzaba púrpura y dorada bajo los últimos rayos del sol, y cuya cumbre era chata como la de una meseta. Estaba totalmente sola en medio del ancho valle.

—Ain Ka-abah —dijo Kamel, señalando por la ventanilla.

—¿Allá arriba? —preguntó—. Pero no veo ninguna carretera...

—No la hay... es sólo una vereda para ascender a pie —contestó—. Varios kilómetros por terreno pantanoso en la oscuridad, y después arriba por la senda. Pero antes de llegar, tenemos que cruzar el puente.

El puente estaba apenas a ocho kilómetros de Tikjda... pero mil doscientos metros más abajo.. En el crepúsculo —ese momento especialmente difícil para lograr una visión clara—, resultaba complicado atravesar las sombras purpúreas proyectadas por los altos desfiladeros. Pero a su derecha, el valle seguía brillante, lleno de una luz que convertía a la montaña de Ain Kaabah en un lingote de oro. Ante sus ojos había un paisaje que la dejó sin aliento. El camino descendía, descendía, casi hasta el suelo del valle... pero ciento cincuenta metros más arriba, suspendido sobre el torrente impetuoso de un río, estaba el puente. A medida que bajaron hacia el suelo del cañón, Kamel iba disminuyendo la marcha. Al llegar al puente se detuvo.

Kamel colocó la pulida limusina negra en la basta superficie. Sentía que el puente temblaba debajo de ellos.

—Le resultará difícil de imaginar —susurró Kamel, como si la vibración de su voz pudiera ser la gota que rebasara el vaso—, pero en pleno verano ese río es apenas un hilo seco que atraviesa las marismas... apenas gravilla suelta durante toda la estación cálida.

—¿Y cuánto dura la estación cálida... quince minutos? —preguntó con la boca seca de miedo mientras el coche avanzaba crujiendo. Un leño o algo así golpeó los pilares del fondo y el puente tembló como si estuvieran sufriendo un terremoto. Se aferró al asiento hasta que se detuvo.

Cuando las ruedas delanteras del Citroén pisaron terreno sólido, empezó a respirar otra vez. Mantuvo los dedos cruzados hasta que sintió que también las traseras tocaban tierra. Kamel detuvo el coche y la miró con una amplia sonrisa de alivio.

—¡Es increíble lo que las mujeres pueden pedir a un hombre sólo para hacer unas compras! —dijo.

El terreno, del valle parecía demasiado blando para bajar con el coche, así que lo dejaron en la última terraza de piedra bajo el puente. Veredas de cabras zigzagueaban por las marismas, abriendo una senda en las altas y duras hierbas. En el lodo se veían el estiércol y las profundas huellas de patas hendidas.

—Suerte que llevaba los zapatos apropiados —dijo, mirando con tristeza sus sandalias doradas, inadecuadas para cualquier cosa.

—El ejercicio le vendrá bien —dijo Kamel—. Las mujeres cabilias marchan todos los días... con veintiocho kilos a la espalda. —Y le sonrió.

—Debo confiar en usted porque me gusta su sonrisa —le dijo—. No hay otra explicación de por qué estoy haciendo esto.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre un beduino y un cabilio? —preguntó mientras avanzaba lentamente por los pastos mojados.

—¿Es un chiste étnico? —preguntó riendo.

—No, lo digo en serio. El beduino se distingue porque nunca muestra los dientes cuando ríe. Es descortés mostrar las muelas... en realidad, da mala suerte. Observe a El-Marad y ya verá.

—¿No es cabilio? —preguntó. Íban progresando por el oscuro y chato valle del río. La montaña de Ain Ka—abah estaba suspendida sobre ellos, iluminada todavía por el sol. Allí donde se habían pisado las hierbas húmedas, vieron flores silvestres de colores púrpura, amarillo y rojo, cerrándose para la noche.

—Nadie lo sabe —dijo Kamel, guiándola—. Hace años llegó a la Cabilia, nunca supe de dónde, y se instaló en Ain Ka-abah. Es un hombre de orígenes misteriosos.

—Tengo la impresión de que no le resulta simpático —dijo.

Kamel siguió caminando en silencio.

—Es difícil tenerle simpatía a un hombre a quien se considera responsable de la muerte del padre de uno —dijo por fin.

—¡La muerte! —exclamó, adelantándose aprisa para colocarse a su lado. Perdió una sandalia, que desapareció entre los pastos. Kamel se detuvo mientras la buscaba—. ¿Qué quiere decir? —murmuró por entre las altas hierbas.

—Mi padre y El-Marad se asociaron en una aventura comercial —dijo mientras ella recuperaba su sandalia—. Mi padre fue a Inglaterra a ultimar una negociación. Fue atracado y asesinado por matones en las calles de Londres.

—De modo que este El—Marad no tuvo una responsabilidad directa —dijo, poniéndose a su lado mientras seguían andando.

—No —dijo Kamel—. De hecho, pagó mis estudios con los beneficios del negocio de mi padre, para que pudiera permanecer en Londres. Pero se guardó el negocio. Nunca le envié una nota de agradecimiento. Por eso dije que le sorprendería verme.

—¿Y por qué lo hace responsable de la muerte de su padre? —lo preguntó. Era evidente que Kamel no deseaba hablar del asunto. Cada palabra parecía requerir un esfuerzo.

—No lo sé —dijo tranquilamente, como si lamentara haber sacado el tema—. Tal vez piense que debió haber ido él.

Durante el resto del camino del valle permanecieron en silencio. El sendero que ascendía a Ain Ka—abah era una larga espiral que circundaba la montaña. Había media hora del pie de la montaña hasta su cumbre... y los últimos cuarenta metros eran amplios escalones practicados en la piedra y muy pulidos por el paso de muchos pies.

—¿Cómo come la gente que vive aquí? —preguntó cuando llegaban jadeantes a lo alto. Las cuatro quintas partes de Argelia eran desierto, no había madera y la única tierra cultivable estaba a trescientos kilómetros de distancia, junto al mar.

—Hacen alfombras —contestó Kamel— y joyas de plata, que truecan. En la montaña hay piedras preciosas y semipreciosas... cornalina y ópalo y algunas turquesas. Todo lo demás se importa de la costa.

La aldea de Ain Ka-abah tenía una larga calle central, con casas de estuco a ambos lados. Se detuvieron en el camino sucio, frente a una gran casa con techo de paja. Las cigüeñas habían hecho un nido en la chimenea, y había varias posadas en el tejado.

—Esta es la casa de los tejedores —dijo Kamel.

Mientras bajaban por la calle, observó que el sol había desaparecido por completo. Era un hermoso crepúsculo color lavanda... pero el aire iba enfriándose.

En la calle había algunos carros llenos de heno, varios asnos y pequeños rebaños de cabras. Supuso que era más fácil subir la colina con carros tirados por asnos que con una limusina Citroën.

En el extremo del pueblo, Kamel hizo una pausa frente a una casa grande. Se quedó mirándola largo tiempo. La casa era de estuco, como las otras, pero tal vez el doble de grande y con un balcón que cruzaba la fachada. Había una mujer golpeando alfombras. Era oscura y llevaba ropa muy colorida. Junto a ella había una niña pequeña con rizos dorados, con un vestido blanco y una bata. La parte superior de su cabello estaba trenzada en mechones muy finos que caían como rizos sueltos. Cuando los vio, corrió escaleras abajo y se les acercó.

Kamel habló a la madre, que permaneció un momento mirándolo en silencio. Después la vio a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrando varios dientes de oro. Entró en la casa.

—Ésta es la casa de El-Marad —dijo Kamel

Mientras entraban en la casa, Kamel cogió a la pequeña de la mano y la miró con afecto.

—Nunca la había visto —admitió—, pero me mantengo informado de lo que sucede en mi aldea. Lamento no haberle traído un presente

Revolvió en su bolsa para ver si encontraba algo que resolviera el problema. Una pieza del ajedrez magnético de Ginny quedó suelta en su mano. Era sólo una pieza de plástico: la Reina Blanca. Parecía una muñeca en miniatura. Se la dio a la niña. Muy excitada, se apresuró a ir a mostrar el juguete a su madre. Kamel le sonrió, agradecido.

La mujer salió y los hizo entrar en la casa en penumbras. Llevaba en la mano la pieza de ajedrez, charlaba en bereber con Kamel y no le quitaba los brillantes ojos de encima. Tal vez le estuviera haciendo preguntas sobre ella. De vez en cuando, le tocaba con dedos ligeros como plumas.

Kamel le dijo unas palabras y la mujer se fue

—Le he pedido que traiga a su El-Marad —le dijo—. Podemos entrar en la tienda y esperar allí. Una de las criadas nos traerá café.

La tienda de alfombras era grande y ocupaba la mayor parte de la planta principal. Había alfombras apiladas por todas partes, plegadas y enrolladas formando largos tubos contra las paredes. Había alfombras cubriendo el suelo y otras pendiendo de los muros y colgadas de la barandilla interior de la segunda planta. Se sentaron en el suelo, sobre cojines, con las piernas cruzadas. Entraron dos mujeres jóvenes, una de las cuales llevaba una bandeja con un samovar y tazas, y la otra un soporte para colocarla.

Dispusieron todo y le sirvieron café. Al mirarla lanzaban risillas y después apartaban rápidamente la mirada. Al cabo de unos momentos, se fueron.

—El-Marad tiene tres esposas —le dijo Kamel—. La fe islámica permite hasta cuatro, pero no es probable que tome otra a estas alturas.

—¿Pero usted no tiene ninguna? —preguntó.

—La ley del estado sólo permite a un ministro tener una esposa —contestó Kamel—. De modo que hay que ser más cauteloso. —le sonrió, pero parecía apagado. Era evidente que se hallaba en tensión.

—Al parecer, estas mujeres me encuentran divertida. Cuando me miran, ríen —dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

—Tal vez nunca antes hayan visto a una mujer occidental —dijo Kamel—. Lo seguro es que jamás han visto una mujer con pantalones. Probablemente desearían hacerle muchas preguntas, pero son demasiado tímidas.

En ese momento se abrieron las cortinas que había detrás del balcón y entró en el cuarto un hombre alto e imponente. Medía más de un metro ochenta y tenía una nariz larga y afilada, curvada como el pico de un halcón, cejas hirsutas sobre unos ojos negros y penetrantes, y una mata de cabello negro estriado de canas. Llevaba un largo caftán rojo y blanco de lana fina y ligera y caminaba con paso vigoroso. No representaba más de cincuenta años. Kamel se levantó para saludarlo y se besaron en ambas mejillas, llevándose los dedos a las frentes y el pecho. Kamel le dijo algunas palabras en árabe y el hombre se volvió hacia Hermione. Su voz era más aguda de lo que esperaba, y suave... casi un susurro.

—Soy El-Marad —le dijo—. Un amigó de Kamel Kader es bienvenido en mi casa.

Le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y él se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas a la turca. No advertía entre ambos hombres, que hacía por lo menos diez años que no hablaban, ninguna señal de la tensión mencionada por Kamel. El-Marad había arreglado su ropa en torno a sí y la miraba con interés.

—Le presento a mademoiselle Catherine Velis—dijo Kamel con gran cortesía—. Ha venido de Londres para trabajar para la OPEP.

—La OPEP —repitió El-Marad, asintiendo—. Por fortuna, aquí en las montañas no tenemos petróleo, porque si no también nosotros tendríamos que cambiar nuestra forma de vida. Espero que disfrute de su estancia en nuestra tierra y que, a través de su trabajo, y si es voluntad de Alá, prosperemos todos.

Levantó la mano y entró la madre, llevando a la pequeña. Dio a su marido la pieza de ajedrez y él se la tendió.

—Entiendo que ha dado un regalo a mi hija —dijo—. Soy su deudor. Por favor, elija la alfombra que quiera.

Volvió a levantar la mano y madre e hija desaparecieron tan silenciosamente como habían entrado.

—No, por favor —dijo—. Es sólo un juguete de plástico.

Pero él miraba la pieza que tenía en la mano y no parecía oírle. De pronto la miró con ojos de águila bajo las cejas fruncidas.

—¡La Reina Blanca! —susurró, lanzando una rápida mirada a Kamel y volviéndose hacia ella otra vez—. ¿Quién la ha enviado? —preguntó—. ¿Y por qué lo ha traído a él?

Esto le cogió por sorpresa y miró a Kamel. Y entonces comprendió. El sabía por qué estaba ella allí... tal vez la pieza de ajedrez fuera una especie de señal de que venía de parte de Llewellyn. Pero si era así, se trataba de una contraseña que Llewellyn no había mencionado.

—Lo siento muchísimo—dijo, tratando de suavizar las cosas—. Un amigo mío, un anticuario de Londres, me pidió que viniera a verlo. Kamel tuvo la amabilidad de traerme.

El-Marad permaneció silencioso un momento, pero la miraba severamente bajo sus pobladas cejas. Seguía jugando con la pieza de ajedrez como si fuera la cuenta de un rosario. Por último, se volvió hacia Kamel y le dijo unas palabras en bereber. Kamel asintió y se puso de pie. Mirándola, dijo:

—Creo que iré a tomar el aire. Parece que hay algo que El-Marad quiere decirle en privado. —Y le sonrió para demostrar que la rudeza de ese hombre extraño no le molestaba. Volviéndose hacia El- Marad, agregó—: Pero Catherine es _dakhil-ak_, ya sabe...

—¡Imposible! —exclamó El-Marad, levantándose él también—. ¡Es una mujer!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, pero Kamel había salido y se quedó a solas con el vendedor de alfombras.

—Dice que está usted bajo su protección —dijo El— Marad, volviéndose hacia ella cuando estuvo seguro de que Kamel se había ido—. Es una formalidad beduina. En el desierto, un hombre perseguido puede aferrarse de los vestidos de otro hombre. La responsabilidad de la protección es insoslayable, aunque no pertenezcan a la misma tribu. Rara vez se ofrece, a menos que se la solicite... ¡y jamás a una mujer!

—Tal vez pensó que dejarme sola con usted exigía medidas extremas —sugirió.

El-Marad la miró estupefacto.

—Es usted muy valerosa al hacer bromas en un momento como éste —dijo lentamente, caminando alrededor de ella, estudiándola—. ¿No le dijo que lo eduqué como a mi propio hijo? —El-Marad se detuvo y le dedicó otra de sus fastidiosas miradas—. Somos _nahnu malihin_, estamos en términos de sal. Si en el desierto comparte usted su sal con alguien, esa sal vale más que el oro...

—De modo que es usted beduino —dijo—. Conoce todas las costumbres del desierto y jamás ríe...me pregunto si Llewellyn Markham lo sabe. Tendré que enviarle una nota para hacerle saber que los beduinos no son tan corteses como los bereberes.

Ante la mención del nombre de Llewellyn, El-Marad palideció.

—De modo que él la envía —dijo—. ¿Por qué no ha venido sola?

Suspiró y miró la pieza de ajedrez que tenía en la mano.

—¿Por qué no me dice dónde están? —preguntó - Ya sabe qué he venido a buscar.

—Muy bien —dijo. Se sentó, sirviéndose un poco de café en una tacita y sorbiéndolo—. Hemos localizado las piezas e intentado comprarlas... sin resultado. La mujer que las tiene ni siquiera quiere vernos. Vive en la Casbah de Argel, pero es muy rica. Aunque no es dueña de todo el juego, tenemos razones para creer que posee muchas piezas. Podemos reunir los fondos para comprarlas... si usted consigue verla...

—¿Y por qué no quiere verlo a usted? —dijo, repitiendo la pregunta que había hecho a Llewellyn.

Vive en un harén —dijo él—. Está enclaustrada... la palabra harén significa santuario prohibido. Allí no puede entrar ningán hombre, salvo el amo.

—¿Y por qué no negociar con su marido? —preguntó.

—Ya no vive —dijo El-Marad, dejando la taza de café con un gesto de impaciencia—. El está muerto y ella es rica. Los hijos de él la protegen, pero no son hijos de ella. No saben que tiene las piezas. Nadie lo sabe...

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabe usted? —preguntó, levantando la voz—. Mire, me ofrecí para hacer este sencillo favor a un amigo, pero usted no me ayuda. Ni siquiera me ha dicho el nombre o la dirección de esta mujer.

Hizo una pausa y la miró con cuidado.

—Se llama Mokhfi Mokhtar—dijo—. En la Casbah no hay nombres de calles, pero no es grande... la encontrará. Y cuando lo haga, ella venderá si usted le da el mensaje secreto que voy a decirle. Ese mensaje abrirá todas las puertas.

—Vale —dijo con impaciencia.

—Dígale que usted ha nacido en el Día Santo Islámico... el Día de la Curación. Dígale que ha nacido, según el calendario occidental... el cuatro de abril...

Ahora le tocaba mirar a ella. Se le heló la sangre y su corazón latía muy fuerte. Ni siquiera Llewellyn sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños.

—¿Y porqué tendría que decirle eso? —preguntó con toda la calma de que fue capaz.

—Es el día del cumpleaños de Carlomagno —le dijo con suavidad—, el día en que el juego de ajedrez salió de la tierra... un día importante relacionado con las piezas que buscamos. Se dice que aquel destinado a volver a reunir las piezas después de todos estos años, habrá nacido ese día. Mokhfi Mokhtar conocerá la leyenda... y aceptará verla.

—¿Usted la ha visto alguna vez? —preguntó.

—Sí, una vez hace muchos años... —dijo, y su expresión cambió al recordar el pasado.

Se preguntó cómo era en verdad este hombre... alguien a quien la gente del pueblo evidentemente temía, pero que tenía negocios con un pusilánime como Llewellyn... un hombre a quien Kamel creía sospechoso de robar el negocio de su padre e incluso de haberlo enviado a la muerte, pero que había pagado por su educación para que pudiera llegar a ser uno de los ministros más influyentes del país. Vivía aquí como un ermitaño, a miles de kilómetros de cualquier parte, con un enjambre de esposas... pero tenía contactos comerciales en Londres.

—... Entonces era muy hermosa —estaba diciendo—. Ahora debe ser muy vieja. La vi, pero sólo un momento. Naturalmente, yo no sabía entonces que tenía las piezas... que algún día sería... pero tenía ojos parecidos a los suyos. Eso sí lo recuerdo —dijo, y volvió a ponerse alerta—. ¿Es todo lo que desea saber?

—¿Y cómo consigo el dinero, si puedo comprar las piezas? —preguntó, volviendo a los negocios.

—Ya arreglaremos eso —dijo con brusquedad—. Puede contactar conmigo a través de este apartado postal... —Y le tendió una tira de papel con un número. En ese momento, una de las esposas metió la cabeza por entre los cortinados y detrás de ella vieron a Kamel.

—¿Han terminado el negocio? —preguntó, entrando en la habitación.

—Del todo —dijo El-Marad, poniéndose en pie y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo—. Su amiga es una negociante dura. Puede reclamar el _al-basbarab _para otra alfombra.

Sacó de un montón dos alfombras enrolladas de pelo de camello sin peinar. Los colores eran hermosos.

—¿Qué es lo que he reclamado? —preguntó sonriendo.

—El regalo que corresponde a alguien que trae buenas noticias —dijo Kamel, echándose las alfombras a la espalda—. ¿Qué buenas noticias ha traído? ¿O eso también es un secreto?

—. ¿Qué buenas noticias ha traído? ¿O eso también es un secreto?

—Me trae un mensaje de un amigo —dijo suavemente El-Marad—. Si quiere, puedo enviar un chico con un asno para bajar con ustedes —agregó.

Kamel respondió que se lo agradecería, y enviaron a buscarlo. Cuando el chico llegó, El-Marad los acompañó hasta la calle.

—¡Al-safarzafar!—dijo El—Marad, despidiéndolos.

—Un viejo proverbio árabe —dijo Kamel—. Quiere decir: Viajar es la victoria. Le desea lo mejor.

—No es tan cascarrabias como pensé al principio —dijo a Kamel—. De todos modos, no me inspira confianza.

Kamel rió. Parecía mucho más tranquilo.

Juega usted muy bien el juego —dijo.

Tuvo un sobresalto, pero continuó andando en la noche oscura. Estaba contenta de que no pudiera verle la cara.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó.

—Quiero decir que consiguió dos alfombras gratis del más astuto comerciante de Argelia. Si esto se supiera, su reputación quedaría arruinada.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, escuchando los chirridos de las ruedas de la carreta que los precedía en la oscuridad.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a pasar la noche en las dependencias del ministerio en Bouira —dijo Kamel—. Está a unos dieciséis kilómetros de aquí, camino abajo. Tendrán habitaciones agradables para nosotros y podríamos regresar a Argel mañana... a menos que prefiera regresar esta noche.

—Ni hablar—le dijo.

Además, en el alojamiento del ministerio tendrían probablemente baños calientes y otros lujos de los que hacía meses que no disfrutaba. Aunque El Riadh era un hotel encantador,su encanto se había gastado después de dos meses de agua fría con viruta de hierro. Después de regresar al coche con sus alfombras, dar propina al chico e iniciar el camino hacia Bouira, saqué su diccionario de árabe para buscar unas palabras que le habían desconcertado.

Tal como sospechaba, Mokhfi Mokhtar no era un nombre. Significa el Elegido Oculto. _La elegida secreta_.


	9. La Verdad sobre la Pitonisa

**Hola que tal!! regresé con capitulo super pero super largo, espero que les guste mucho!! estos dias voy a estar bastante ocupada y no se si voy a poder actualizar muy rapido por eso subi este capi, son aprox 40 hojas de word, asi que no se quejen!! jejejeje el jueves tengo que rendir un examen en la universidad por eso no voy ap oder suber el capi hasta despues del jueves... Un beso Lola**

**Capitulo 9: La Verdad de La Pitonisa.**

La mañana del lunes posterior de viaje a la Cabilia se armó la gorda. Había comenzado la noche antes, cuando Kamel la llevó a su hotel... y dejó caer la bomba al irse. Al parecer, se acercaba una conferencia de la OPEP en la cual planeaba presentar los hallazgos de su modelo de computación... un modelo que todavía no existía. Thérése había recogido más de treinta cintas de datos sobre la cantidad mensual de barriles en cada país. Tenía que formatearlas y cargar sus propios datos por perforadora para producir tendencias de producción, consumo y distribución. Después, tenía que escribir los programas capaces de analizarlas... y todo antes de que se realizara la conferencia.

Por otra parte, con la OPEP nunca se sabía qué quería decir pronto. Las fechas y sitios de cada conferencia se mantenían en el más absoluto de los misterios hasta última hora... en el supuesto de que esas planificaciones lamentables resultaran menos convenientes para los horarios de los terroristas que para los de los ministros de la OPEP. En algunos círculos se había levantado la veda y en los últimos meses habían eliminado cierta cantidad de ministros de la OPEP. El hecho de que Kantel insinuara que se acercaba una reunión, daba fe de la importancia de su modelo. Sabía que se esperaba que ella proporcionara datos.

Para empeorar las cosas, cuando llegó al centro de datos del Sonatrach, en lo alto de la colina principal de Argel, la esperaba un mensaje en sobre oficial, pegado a la consola en la que hacía su trabajo. Era del Ministerio de la Vivienda: por fin le habían encontrado un apartamento de verdad. Podía mudarse esa noche; de hecho, tenía que hacerlo o lo perdería. En Argel, la vivienda era escasa... ella ya había esperado dos meses por ésta. Tendría que volver deprisa, hacer las maletas y salir en cuanto el timbre anunciara la hora de salida. Con tantos acontecimientos, ¿cómo se las iba a arreglar para cumplir con sus planes y buscar a Mokhfi Mokhtar en la Casbah?

Aunque el horario de trabajo en Argel es de las siete de la mañana a las siete de la tarde, los edificios están cerrados durante las tres horas del almuerzo y la siesta. Decidió utilizar esas tres horas para iniciar su búsqueda.

Como en todas las ciudades árabes, la Casbah era el barrio más antiguo, que alguna vez había estado fortificado. La de Argel era un rompecabezas laberíntico de estrechas callejas empedradas y viejas casas de piedras que se distribuían por las laderas de la colina más empinada. Aunque ocupaba sólo dos kilómetros cuadrados de ladera, estaba atestada de docenas de mezquitas, cementerios, baños turcos e impresionantes tramos de escalones de piedra que se ramificaban como arterias en todos los rincones.

Del millón de residentes de Argel, casi el veinte por ciento vivía en ese barrio diminuto: figuras envueltas con velos, que salían y entraban en silencio de las profundas sombras de puertas escondidas. La Casbah podía tragarte sin dejar huella. Era el escenario perfecto para una mujer que se llamaba a sí misma la elegida secreta.

Por desgracia, también era el lugar perfecto para extraviarse. Aunque entre su oficina y el Palais de la Casbah, en la puerta superior, había veinte minutos de camino, pasé la hora siguiente dando vueltas como una rata en un laberinto. Fuera cual fuese el torcido callejón que tomaba, terminaba siempre en el Cementerio de las Princesas: una espiral. Por mucha que fuera la gente a la que preguntaba por los harenes locales, siempre le respondían con esas miradas inexpresivas —drogadas, sin duda— y algunos insultos ultrajantes o instrucciones inútiles. Cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Mokhfi Mokhtar, la gente reía.

Al terminar la siesta, exhausta y con las manos vacías, pasó por la Poste Centrale para ver a Terréese sentada frente a su conmutador. No era probable que su presa figurara en la guía de teléfonos... ni siquiera había visto cables de teléfono en la zona, pero Thérèse conocía a todo el mundo en Argel. A todos menos a la que buscaba.

—¿Por qué tendría alguien un nombre tan ridículo? —se preguntó, dejando que sonaran las chicharras del conmutador mientras le ofrecía unos bombones—. ¡Mi niña, es estupendo que haya pasado hoy por aquí! Tengo un télex para usted... —Revisó un montón de papeles colocados en el estante de su conmutador—. ¡Estos árabes! —murmuró—. Con ellos, todo es _b'adgbedoua_... después de mañana. Si intentara enviarle esto a El Riadh, tendría suerte de recibirlo el mes próximo. —Encontró el télex y se lo tendió con una reverencia. Bajando la voz, agregó—: Aunque venga de un convento... ¡sospecho que está escrito en código!

Naturalmente, era de la hermana María Magdalena, del convento de San Ladislaus en Londres. Se había tomado su tiempo. Echó una mirada al texto, exasperada por el descaro de Nim:

_POR FAVOR AYUDA CON CRUCIGRAMA DE PERIODICO STOP TODO RESUELTO MENOS LO QUE SIGUE STOP CONSEJO DE HAMLET A SU CHICA STOP QUIÉN SE METE EN LOS ZAPATOS DEL PAPA STOP QUÉ HACE LA ELTTE CUANDO SE ENCUENTRA STOP CANTANTE ALEMÁN MEDIEVAL STOP NÚCLEO DEL REACTOR EXPUESTO STOP OBRA DE TCHA1KOVSKYSTOP LAS LETRAS SON 3-8-6-5-8-9._

_SE SOLICITA RESPUESTA_

_HERMANA MARÍA MAGDALENA_

_CONVENTO DE SANLADISLAUS NYNY_

Estupendo... un crucigrama. Los detestaba, como muy bien sabía Nim. Lo había enviado sólo para torturarla. Era precisamente lo que necesitaba, otra tarea descabellada del rey de las trivialidades.

Agradeció a Thérése su diligencia y la dejó ante su conmutador multitentacular. En realidad, su coeficiente decodificador debía haber aumentado en los últimos meses, porque ya había imaginado algunas de las respuestas, de pie en la Poste. Por ejemplo, el consejo de Hamlet a Ofelia fue: «Vete a un convento» Y lo que hacía la elite cuando se encontraba era "reunirse a hablar". Tendría que recortar los mensajes para coincidir con la cantidad de letras que le proporcionaba, pero evidentemente estaba preparado para una mentalidad simple como la suya.

Pero aquella noche, cuando regresó al hotel a las ocho, la esperaba otra sorpresa. Allí, en el crepúsculo, estacionado en la entrada del hotel, estaba el Rolls Corniche azul de Ginny... rodeado de porteros cautivados, camareros y botones, todos acariciando el cromo y tocando el tablero de piel suave.

Pasó deprisa, tratando de imaginar que no había visto lo que había visto. En los últimos dos meses había enviado al menos diez telegramas a Mordecai, rogándole que no enviara a Ginny a Argel. Pero ese coche no había llegado solo.

Cuando fue a recepción a tomar su llave y notificar que se iba, tuvo otro sobresalto. Apoyado contra el mostrador de mármol y charlando con el empleado de recepción, estaba el atractivo pero siniestro Sharri£.. jefe de la Policía Secreta. Antes de que pudiera irse, la había visto.

—¡Mademoiselle Velis! —exclamó, dedicándole su sonrisa de estrella de cine—. Llega justo a tiempo para ayudarnos en una pequeña investigación. ¿Tal vez haya notado al entrar el coche de uno de sus compatriotas?

—Es extraño... me pareció italiano —le dijo con indiferencia mientras el empleado le daba la llave.

—¡Pero con matrícula de Londres! —dijo Sharrif levantando una ceja.

—Es una ciudad grande... —dijo alejándose en dirección a su habitación, pero Sharrif no había terminado.

—Esta tarde, cuando pasó por Aduanas, alguien lo había registrado a su nombre y con esta dirección. ¿Tal vez pueda explicármelo?

Mierda. Cuando encontrara a Ginny, la mataría. Probablemente, ya habría sobornado a alguien para entrar en su cuarto.

—Vaya, estupendo —dijo—. Un regalo anónimo de un prójimo de Londres. Necesitaba un coche... y los de alquiler son tan difíciles de conseguir.

Iba hacia el jardín, pero Sharrif le pisaba los talones.

—Ahora la Interpol está buscando la matrícula para nosotros —le dijo, apresurándose para no perder el paso—. No puedo creer que el dueño pague los impuestos en efectivo... son el cien por cien del valor del coche... y después lo haga enviar a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce. Vino a buscarlo un lacayo alquilado para traerlo aquí. Además, en este hotel no hay ingleses salvo usted...

—Ni siquiera yo —dijo, saliendo y empezando a cruzar la gravilla del jardín—. Me voy dentro de media hora a Sidi Fredj, como ya le habrán dicho sus _jawasis_, sin duda.

Los _jawasis _eran espías —o chivatos— de la Policía Secreta. La insinuación dio en el blanco. Entrecerrando los ojos, la cogió por un brazo obligándola a detenerse. Miró con desdén la mano que le apretaba el codo y se soltó con cuidado.

—Mis agentes —dijo, siempre cuidadoso con la semántica— ya han. revisado sus habitaciones en busca de visitantes... además de las listas de entrada de la semana de Argel y de Orán. Estamos esperando las listas de los otros puertos de entrada. Como usted sabe, compartimos fronteras con otros siete países y la zona costera. Si usted me dijera a quién pertenece el coche, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —dijo, volviendo a caminar—. Si han pagado los impuestos y los papeles están en orden, ¿por qué iría a mirarle los dientes a un caballo regalado? Además, ¿a usted qué le importa de quién es el coche? En un país que no fabrica coches, no hay tope de vehículos importados, ¿no?

No supo qué contestar a eso. No podía admitir que sus _jawasis l_e seguían a todas partes e informaban hasta de sus estornudos. En realidad, ella estaba tratando de ponerle las cosas difíciles hasta que pudiera encontrar a Ginny... pero parecía raro. Si no estaba en su habitación y tampoco se había registrado en el hotel, ¿dónde estaba? La respuesta llegó en ese mismo momento.

En el extremo más alejado de la piscina estaba el minarete de ladrillos decorativo que separaba el jardín de la playa.

Escuchó una voz sospechosamente familiar... el ruido de unas pequeñas garras caninas contra la madera de la puerta y un gruñido sensiblero que era muy difícil de olvidar para quien lo había escuchado una vez.

En la luz difusa del otro lado de la piscina, vio que la puerta se entreabría... y que una bola de pelo de aspecto feroz salía a toda velocidad. Evitando la piscina a toda pastilla, se precipitó sobre ellos. Incluso con luz más clara, hubiera sido difícil saber de una ojeada qué clase de animal era Carioca... y vio que Sharrif miraba sorprendido mientras la bestia cargaba sobre su tobillo, hundiendo los puntiagudos dientecillos en la pierna cubierta con calcetín de seda. Sharrif dejó escapar un grito de horror, saltando sobre la pierna sana y tratando de sacudirse a Carioca de la otra. Con un solo tirón, alejó a la bestezuela, apretándola contra su pecho. Se retorció y le lamió la barbilla.

—¿Qué es eso, en el nombre de Dios? —exclamó Sharrif, mirando airado al movedizo monstruo de angora.

—Es el dueño del coche —dijo con un suspiro, advirtiendo que el juego se había descubierto—. ¿Desea conocer a su media naranja?

Sharrif le siguió, cojeando y levantando la pernera del pantalón para mirar su pierna herida.

—Esa criaturita podría estar rabiosa —se quejó mientras se acercaban al minarete—. Esos animales atacan con frecuencia a la gente.

—No está rabioso... es sólo un crítico exigente —dijo. Pasaron por la puerta entreabierta y subieron las escaleras en penumbra del minarete hasta la segunda planta. Era una amplia habitación rodeada de cojines, Ginny estaba en medio como un pachá, con los pies levantados y trozos de algodón entre los dedos de los pies... aplicando con cuidado esmalte color sangre a sus uñas. Con un minivestido microscópico, estampado con rosados caniches saltarines, le miró con ojos helados y el largo cabello pelirrojo cayéndole sobre los ojos. Carioca ladró para que lo soltara. Lo apretó hasta que guardó silencio.

—Ya era hora —dijo indignada—. ¡No te creerás los problemas que he tenido para llegar aquí! — Miró a Sharrif por encima del hombro de la castaña.

—¿Tú has tenido problemas? —dijo—. Permíteme que te presente a mi escolta: Sharrif, jefe de la Policía Secreta.

Ginny lanzó un enorme suspiro.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no necesitamos a la policía? —dijo—. Podemos arreglárnoslas solas...

—No es la policía —interrumpió—. He dicho Policía Secreta.

—¿Y qué demonios quiere decir eso... que nadie tiene que saber que es policía? Mierda, se me ha estropeado el esmalte —dijo Ginny inclinándose sobre su pie. Dejó caer a Carioca en su regazo y ella volvió a mirarla enfadada.

—Entiendo que conoce a esta mujer —dijo Sharri£ Estaba de pie junto a ella y extendió la mano—. ¿Puedo ver sus papeles, por favor? No hay constancia de su entrada en este país, ha registrado usted un coche caro con nombre supuesto y es evidente que su perro es un riesgo civil...

—¡Bah, tómese un laxante! —dijo Ginny, apartando a Carioca y apoyando los pies en el suelo para levantarse y mirarlo cara a cara—. He pagado mucho para entrar el coche en este país, y cómo sabe usted que entré ilegalmente? ¡Ni siquiera sabe quién soy!

Mientras tanto, iba recorriendo la habitación sobre los talones para que el algodón que tenía entre los dedos no estropeara el esmalte. Sacó unos papeles de un montón de lujosas maletas de piel y los agitó ante las narices de Sharrif. Él se los quitó de la mano y Carioca ladró.

—Me he detenido en este despreciable país de camino a Túnez —informó—. Resulta que soy una importante maestra de ajedrez y voy allí a participar en un torneo...

—No hay torneo de ajedrez en Túnez hasta septiembre —dijo Sharrif estudiando su pasaporte. La miró con suspicacia—. Su nombre es Weasley... ¿será por casualidad su entrenador es...?

—Sí —le espetó ella.

Recordó que Sharrif era un maníaco del ajedrez. Sin duda había oído hablar de Mordecai; tal vez incluso hubiera leído sus libros.

—No tiene en orden el visado de entrada en Argelia —observó él—. Me lo guardo hasta que pueda llegar al fondo de este asunto. Mademoiselle, no puede abandonar este recinto.

Esperó hasta que la puerta de abajo se cerró con un golpe.

—Desde luego, haces amigos muy rápidamente cuando llegas a un país nuevo —dijo mientras Ginny volvía a sentarse en el vano de la ventana—. ¿Y ahora que se ha llevado tu pasaporte, qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo otro —dijo melancólicamente, sacándose los algodones de entre los dedos.

No lo sabía, pero tenía preguntas más importantes que hacerle.

—¿Por qué registraste a mi nombre tu maldito coche? ¿Y cómo entraste si no pasaste por Inmigración?

—Alquilé un hidroavión en Palma —dijo—. Me dejaron aquí cerca, en la playa. Tenía que registrar el coche a nombre de un residente, porque lo envié por barco antes. Mordecai me dijo que llegara aquí con el mínimo de problemas.

—Bueno, pues lo has hecho —dijo irónicamente—. Dudo que nadie en el país sospeche que estás aquí, salvo la gente de Inmigración de todas las fronteras, la Policía Secreta y tal vez incluso el Presidente. ¿Qué demonios se supone que has venido a hacer? ¿O Mordecai se olvidó de hablarte de eso?

—Me dijo que viniera a rescatarte... ¡y el mentiroso me dijo también que Solarin jugaría en Túnez este mes! Estoy muerta de hambre. Tal vez puedas encontrarme una hamburguesa con queso o algo sustancioso para comer. Aquí no hay servicio de habitaciones... ni siquiera tengo teléfono.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo—. Pero me voy del hotel. Tengo un apartamento nuevo en Sidi Fredj, a una media hora de camino playa abajo. Cogeré el coche para trasladar mis cosas y dentro de una hora te tendré preparado algo de cena. Puedes salir cuando oscurezca y escabullirte por la playa. El paseo te vendrá bien.

Ginny aceptó a regañadientes y se fue a recoger sus cosas con las llaves del Rolls en el bolsillo. Estaba segura de que Kamel podría arreglar lo de su entrada ilegal, y mientras estuviera con ella, al menos dispondría del coche. Además, no había tenido noticias de Mordecai desde aquel críptico mensaje sobre la adivinadora y el juego. Tendría que sondear a Ginny para saber de qué se había enterado durante su ausencia.

El apartamento ministerial de Sidi Fredj era estupendo: dos habitaciones con techos abovedados y suelos de mármol, totalmente amuebladas, incluso con ropa de cama, y un balcón que daba al puerto y al Mediterráneo. Sobornó al restaurante al aire libre que había bajo su terraza para que subiera comida y vino y se sentó al fresco en una tumbona para descifrar el crucigrama de Nim mientras esperaba la llegada de Ginny. El mensaje quedaba así:

_Consejo de Hamlet a su chica (3)_

_Quién se mete en los zapatos del Papa (8)_

_Qué hace elite cuando se encuentra (6)_

_Cantante alemán medieval (5)_

_Núcleo del reactor expuesto (8)_

_Obra de Tchaikovsky (9)_

No tenía intención de perder tanto tiempo con este ejercicio como con la servilleta de cóctel de la pitonisa, pero tenía la ventaja de una educación musical. Había sólo dos clases de trovadores alemanes: Meistersingers y Minnesingers. También conocía toda la obra de Tchaikovsky... no había tantas obras con esa cantidad de letras.

Su primer intento quedó así: «Vea; Pescador; Hablar; Minne; Disolver; Juana de Arco.» Estaba bastante bien. Un reactor nuclear que se disolvía pasaba a fase de Urgencia... que también encajaba. De modo que el mensaje era: «Ve a Pescador; habla con Minne; ¡Urgencia!»

Aunque no sabía cuál era la relación de Juana de Arco con todo eso, había en Argel un lugar llamado Escaliers de la Pécherie (Escaleras del Pescador). Y una rápida ojeada a su agenda le dijo que Minne Renselaas, esposa del cónsul holandés —a quien Nim le había dicho que telefoneara si necesitaba ayuda— vivía en el número uno de esas escaleras. Aunque en la medida de sus conocimientos no creía necesitar ayuda, parecía que para él era urgente que la viera. Trató de recordar el argumento de la Juana de Arco de Tchaikovsky, pero aparte de que ardía en la hoguera no recordó nada más. Esperaba que Nim no le tuviera preparado ese destino.

Conocía las Escaleras del Pescador... un interminable tramo de piedra entre el Boulevard de Anatole France y una calle llamada Bab el Qued, o Puerta del río. La mezquita del Pescador estaba arriba, junto a la entrada a la Casbah... pero allí no había nada que se pareciera a un consulado holandés. _Au contraire_, las embajadas estaban al otro lado de la ciudad, en una zona residencial. De modo que volvió a entrar, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Thérése, que seguía trabajando a las nueve de la noche.

—¡Por supuesto que conozco a madame Renselaas! —exclamó con su voz grave. No nos separaba demasiada distancia y estábamos en tierra, pero el ruido de la línea sugería el fondo del mar—. Todos la conocen en Argel... una dama encantadora. Solía traerme chocolates holandeses y esos dulces diminutos que hacen en Holanda con una flor en el centro. Era esposa del cónsul de los Países Bajos, ¿sabe?

—¿Cómo que era? —aulló.

—Eso fue antes de la Revolución, mi niña. Hace diez años, tal vez quince, que su esposo ha muerto. Pero ella sigue aquí... al menos eso dicen. Sin embargo, no tiene teléfono, porque si no, lo sabría.

—¿Y cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con ella? —dijo mientras la línea se espesaba con sonidos acuáticos. No era necesario pinchar el teléfono. Su conversación podía escucharse en todo el puerto—. Sólo tengo la dirección... el número uno de las Escaleras del Pescador. Pero no hay casas junto a la mezquita.

—No —gritó Thérése—. Allí no hay número uno. ¿Segura que es la dirección correcta?

—La leeré —dijo—. Pone... Wahad, Escaliers de la Pécherie.

—¡Wahad,! —rió Thérése—. Eso significa número uno... pero no es una dirección, sino una persona. Es el guía turístico que está cerca de la Casbah. ¿Conoce ese puesto de flores junto a la mezquita? Pregúntele al florista por Wahad... por cincuenta dinares le hará una visita guiada. El nombre Wad quiere decir número uno, ¿comprende?

Thérése había colgado antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué era necesario un guía turístico para encontrar a Minne. Pero al parecer las cosas se hacían de otra manera en Argel.

Estaba planificando su excursión para el mediodía siguiente cuando escuchó el ruido de uñas caninas golpeteando el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo exterior. Un rápido golpe en la puerta y entró Ginny. Ella y Carioca fueron derechos a la cocina, de donde salían los olores de la cena que se estaba calentando: _rouget _a la parrilla, ostras al vapor y cuscús.

—Necesito ser alimentada —dijo Ginny por encima del hombro. Cuando la alcanzó, ya estaba levantando las tapas de las ollas y cogiendo cosas con los dedos—. No necesitamos platos —afirmó.

Suspiré y la miró atiborrarse, experiencia que siempre le quitaba el apetito.

—¿Y por qué te ha enviado Mordecai? Le escribí diciéndole que te mantuviera al margen.

Ginny se volvió para mirarla con sus dilatados ojos azules. De entre sus dedos se deslizó un trozo de oveja del cuscús.

—Tendrías que estar emocionada —le informó—. Resulta que en tu ausencia hemos resuelto todo este misterio.

—Cuéntame —dijo, impasible. Y se dedicó a descorchar una botella de excelente vino tinto argelino, sirviendo los vasos mientras ella hablaba.

—Mordecai estaba tratando de comprar estas raras y valiosas piezas de ajedrez para un museo... cuando Llewellyn lo descubrió y empezó a interferir en el trato. Mordecai sospecha que Llewellyn sobornó a Saul para descubrir más cosas sobre las piezas. ¡Y cuando Saul lo amenazó con descubrir su doble juego, Llewellyn se asustó y alquiló a alguien para que lo borrara del mapa!

Estaba muy complacida con la explicación.

—O Mordecai no está bien informado o te confunde deliberadamente —le dijo—. Llewellyn no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Saul. Lo hizo Solarin. Él mismo me lo dijo. Solarin está en Argelia

Ginny tenía una ostra a medio camino de la boca, pero la dejó caer dentro del cuscús. Cogiendo el vino, tomó un buen trago.

—Dímelo otra vez —pidió.

Se lo dijo. Le contó toda la historia tal como la entendía, sin reservarse nada. Contó cómo Llewellyn le había pedido que le consiguiera las piezas, cómo la adivina había escondido un mensaje en la profecía, cómo Mordecai había escrito para decirle que conocía a la mujer, cómo había aparecido

Solarin en Argel diciendo que Saul mató a Fiske y trató de matarlo a él. Y todo por las piezas. También le dijo la verdadera identidad de Solarin. Le explicó que había imaginado que había una fórmula, tal como ella sospechaba. Estaba oculta en el juego de ajedrez que buscaban todos. Terminó con la descripción de su visita al colega de Llewellyn, el vendedor de alfombras... y el cuento que le había hecho sobre la misteriosa Mokhfi Mokhtar.

Cuando terminé, Ginny le miraba con la boca abierta... y no había probado bocado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? —quiso saber ella.

Carioca estaba echado de espaldas, con las patas levantadas, como si estuviera enfermo. Lo agarró y lo metió en el fregadero, abriendo un poco el grifo para que pudiera beber.

—No sabía casi nada de esto cuando vine —le contestó—. Y la única razón por la que te lo cuento ahora es porque puedes ayudarme con algo que yo no puedo hacer. Parece como si se estuviera jugando una partida de ajedrez con otras personas haciendo los movimientos. No tengo ni idea de cómo se juega el juego, pero tú eres una experta. Tengo que saberlo para encontrar estas piezas.

—No hablas en serio —dijo Ginny—. ¿Te refieres a una partida real? ¿Con gente en lugar de piezas? ¿Y que si matan a alguien... es como si lo barrieran del tablero?

Se acercó al fregadero para lavarse las manos, salpicando a Carioca. Lo puso bajo su brazo, todavía mojado, fue hacia la sala, y ella la segió con el vino y los vasos. Parecía haberse olvidado de la comida.

—¿Sabes? —dijo, recorriendo la habitación—, si pudiéramos saber quiénes son las piezas, tal vez lograríamos solucionarlo. Puedo mirar cualquier tablero, incluso en medio de una partida, y reconstruir los movimientos que se han hecho hasta ese momento. Por ejemplo, creo que podemos suponer con seguridad que Saul y Fiske eran peones...

—Y tú y yo también —aceptó la castaña.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban como los de un terrier que huele al zorro. Raras veces la había visto tan excitada.

—Llewellyn y Mordecai podrían ser piezas...

—Y Hermanold —agregó rápidamente—. ¡Él es quien disparó contra nuestro coche!

—No podemos olvidar a Solarin… bueno Malfoy… aun no lo puedo creer, sabia que me resultaba familiar —dijo—. Sin duda, es un jugador. ¿Sabes?, si pudiéramos repasar todo esto con cuidado, recreando los hechos, creo que podría reproducir los movimientos en un tablero y conseguir algo.

—Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí esta noche —sugirió—. Sharrif podría enviar a sus muchachos a arrestarte en cuanto tenga pruebas de que has entrado de forma ilegal. Mañana podría meterte subrepticiamente en la ciudad. Kamel, mi cliente, puede tocar algunos resortes para mantenerte fuera de prisión.

Mientras tanto, podemos trabajar con el rompecabezas.

Permanecieron la mitad de la noche despiertas, moviendo piezas de ajedrez por el tablero magnético de Ginny... usando una cerilla para ocupar el lugar de la Reina Blanca perdida. Pero Ginny estaba desanimada.

—Si tuviéramos más datos —protestó, mientras miraban cómo el cielo matinal adquiría una tonalidad lavanda.

—De hecho, conozco la manera de adquirir más datos —admitió Hermione—. Tengo un amigo muy íntimo que ha estado ayudándome con esto... cuando lo encuentro. Es un mago de la computación que también ha jugado mucho al ajedrez. Tiene una amiga muy relacionada en Argel, la viuda del cónsul holandés. Espero verla mañana. Si consigues arreglar lo del visado, podrías venir conmigo.

Resolvieron hacerlo así y se metieron en la cama para tratar de dormir un poco. No imaginaba que pocas horas después sucedería algo que la convertiría de participante reacia en personaje importante en el juego.

La Darse era el embarcadero situado en el extremo noroeste del puerto de Argel, donde atracaban los barcos pesqueros. Era una amplia mole de piedra que conectaba la masa continental con aquella pequeña isla por la que Argel recibía el nombre de Al—Djezair.

El coche de Kamel no estaba en el estacionamiento del ministerio, de modo que puso el gran Corniche azul en su puesto y dejó una nota en el parabrisas. Se sintió algo incómoda al dejar un coche de paseo en tonos pasteles en medio de todas aquellas limusinas, pero era mejor que dejarlo en la calle.

Ginny y Hermione recorrieron el puerto por el Boulevard Anatole France y cruzaron la Avenue Ernesto Che Guevara en dirección a las Escaliers que conducían a la mezquita del Pescador. Ginny había recorrido la tercera parte del tramo de escalones cuando se sentó chorreando sudor, aunque todavía hacía fresco.

—Estás tratando de matarme —le informó dando boqueadas—. ¿Qué clase de lugar es éste? Estas calles suben. Tendrían que arrasarlo todo y empezar de cero.

—A mí me parece encantador —le dijo, tirando de su brazo. Carioca yacía despatarrado junto a ella, con la lengua fuera—. Además, cerca de la Casbah no hay dónde aparcar. Así que vamos.

Después de muchas protestas y descansos, llegaron a lo alto, donde la sinuosa calle Bab el Oled separaba la mezquita del Pescador de la Casbah. A su izquierda estaba la Place des Martyrs, un espacio amplio lleno de ancianos y bancos, donde estaba el puesto de flores. Ginny se dejó caer en el primer banco vacío.

—Busco a Wahad, el guía ——dijo al malhumorado florista. Le miró de arriba abajo y agitó la mano. Un niño, vestido como un vagabundo, con un cigarrillo colgado de los labios descoloridos, se acercó corriendo.

—Wahad, tienes un cliente —dijo el florista al niño. Le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Tú eres el guía? —preguntó.

La mugrienta criatura no podía tener más de diez años, pero ya parecía agostada y decrépita. Por no mencionar los piojos. Se rascó, se mojó los dedos para apagar el cigarrillo y lo guardó detrás de la oreja.

—Para la Casbah el precio mínimo es de cincuenta dinares —le dijo—. Por cien, le muestro la ciudad.

—No quiero una gira —dijo, cogiéndolo de la camisa deshilachada para llevármelo aparte—. Busco a la señora Renselaas... Minne Renselaas, viuda del cónsul holandés. Un amigo me dijo...

—Ya sé quién es —respondió, cerrando un ojo para detenerla.

—Te pagaré para que me lleves hasta ella... ¿has dicho cincuenta dinares? —preguntó, mientras buscaba el dinero en el bolso.

—Nadie ve a la dama a menos que ella lo diga —dijo—. ¿Tiene una invitación o algo así?

¿Invitación? Se sentía como una idiota, pero sacó el télex de Nim y se lo mostró, pensando que tal vez lo confundiera. Lo miró largo rato, desde diferentes ángulos. Por último, dijo:

—No sé leer. ¿Qué pone?

De modo que tuvo que explicar a la desagradable criatura que un amigo suyo lo había enviado en código. Y le explicó lo que pensaba que decía: Ve a las Escaleras del Pescador, habla con Minne. Urgente.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó, como si ese tipo de conversación fuera algo habitual—. ¿No hay nada más? ¿Algo como una palabra secreta?

Juana de Arco —dijo—. Dice Juana de Arco.

—No está bien —le dijo, cogiendo el cigarrillo y volviendo a encenderlo.

Miró a Ginny, derrumbada en el banco del otro lado de la plaza. Le devolvió una mirada que le decía que estaba loca. Se devanó los sesos tratando de encontrar otra pieza de Tchaikovsky que tuviera nueve letras —obviamente, ésa era la clave—,pero no lo logró. Wahad seguía mirando el papel que tenía en la mano.

—Sé leer números —le dijo por fin—. Eso es un número de teléfono.

Miró y vio que Nim había escrito seis números. Estaba muy excitada.

—¡Es el número de teléfono de ella! —dijo—. Podríamos llamarla y preguntar...

—No —dijo Wahad con aspecto misterioso—, no es su número de teléfono sino el mío.

—¡Tuyo! —exclamó.

Ginny y el florista los miraban y ella se levantó y empezó a encaminarse hacia ellos.

—Pero eso no prueba...

—Prueba que alguien sabe que yo puedo encontrar a la dama —le dijo—. Pero no lo haré, a menos que sepa las palabras exactas.

Pequeño cabrón testarudo. Estaba maldiciendo interiormente a Nim por ser tan críptico... cuando de pronto se le ocurrió. Otra obra de Tchaikovsky con nueve letras... al menos, en francés. Ginny acababa de llegar a su lado cuando tomó a Wahad por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Dame Pique!—exclamó——. ¡La Reina de Picas!

Wahad le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de dientes torcidos.

—Eso, señora —dijo—. La Reina Negra.

Aplastando el cigarrillo en el suelo, les hizo señas de que cruzaran Bab el Oued y lo siguieran al interior de la Casbah.

Wahad las hizo subir y bajar por calles empinadas que ella jamás hubiera podido descubrir sola. Ginny jadeaba y resoplaba detrás, de modo que finalmente tomó a Carioca y lo metió en su bolso para que parara de gemir. Después de media hora de dar vueltas por recodos y esquinas, llegaron a un

callejón sin salida con altas paredes de ladrillo que tapaban la luz del cielo. Wahad esperó a que Ginny los alcanzara y Hermione sintió de pronto un escalofrío. Tuvo la sensación de haber estado allí antes. Después comprendió que se parecía a su sueño de aquella noche en casa de Nim, cuando despertó cubierta de sudor frío. Estaba aterrorizada. Giró y cogió a Wahad por el hombro.

—¿Adónde nos llevas? —exclamó.

—Síganme —dijo, y abrió una pesada puerta de madera enterrada en la pared de ladrillos. Miró a Ginny y se encogió de hombros; después entraron. Había una escalera oscura con aspecto de conducir a una mazmorra.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó a Wahad, que ya había desaparecido en la penumbra.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no nos están secuestrando? —le susurró Ginny mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras. Había apoyado su mano en el hombro de Hermione y Carioca gemía suavemente en. su bolso— . He oído decir que las mujeres pelirrojas se venden a muy altos precios en el mercado de esclavos...

Pensó que, si lo hacían por eso, ella costaría el doble. Luego dijo:

—Cállate y deja de empujarme.

Pero estaba asustada. Sabía que ella sola nunca podría encontrar el camino de salida. Wahad las esperaba al pie de la escalera, y chocó con él en la oscuridad. Ginny seguía apoyada en ella mientras oían que Wahad hacía girar un picaporte. La puerta se entreabrió, dejando pasar una luz difusa.

La arrastró por un gran sótano oscuro donde había una docena de hombres sentados en cojines, jugando a los dados. Mientras atravesaban la habitación llena de humo, algunos las miraron con ojos turbios. Pero nadie trató de detenerlas.

—¿Qué es ese olor asqueroso? —preguntó Ginny por lo bajo—. Es como carne en descomposición.

—Hachís —respondió susurrando, mirando los grandes recipientes llenos de agua que había por todo el recinto, a los hombres que chupaban a través de tubos y hacían rodar los dados de marfil.

¿Dónde demonios las llevaba Wahad? Lo siguieron hasta la puerta que había en el otro extremo y subieron por un corredor empinado y oscuro hasta la parte trasera de una pequeña tienda. La tienda estaba repleta de pájaros... pájaros de la jungla posados en perchas semejantes a ramas, moviéndose por todas partes dentro de las jaulas.

Una sola ventana cubierta por una parra dejaba entrar la luz exterior. Las lágrimas de cristal de las arañas proyectaban prismas dorados, verdes y azules contra las paredes y sobre los rostros velados y el cabello de media docena de mujeres que trajinaban por la habitación. Al igual que los hombres que habían visto, estas mujeres las ignoraron, como si formaran parte del empapelado.

Wahad la empujó a través del laberinto de árboles y perchas hasta una pequeña arcada en el extremo más alejado de la tienda. Daba a un callejón estrecho. Estaba cerrado a cal y canto y la única entrada era la que habían utilizado. Altos muros de ladrillo cubierto de musgo rodeaban el pequeño trozo de pavimento cuadrado y frente a ellas había una pesada puerta.

Wahad cruzó el patio cerrado, tirando de una cuerda que colgaba junto a la puerta. Pasó mucho rato antes de que sucediera algo. Echó una mirada a Ginny, que seguía colgada de ella. Había recuperado el aliento pero su cara estaba lívida, seguramente como la de ella. Su intranquilidad estaba transformándose en terror.

Por la mirilla de la puerta apareció una cara masculina. Miró a Wahad sin hablar. Después, sus ojos pasaron a Ginny y a Hermione, en su rincón del patio. Hasta Carioca estaba mudo. Wahad murmuró algo y, aunque estaban a bastante distancia, pudo oír lo que decía.

—Mokhfi Mokhtar —susurró—. Le he traído a la mujer.

Atravesaron la maciza puerta de madera y entraron en un pequeño jardín, rodeado de muros de ladrillo. El suelo formaba un dibujo de baldosas esmaltadas en varios diseños. No parecía repetirse ninguno.

En el follaje irregular borboteaban fuentecillas. Los pájaros gorjeaban y jugaban en la luz motada. En la parte posterior del patio había un muro cubierto de ventanas francesas de muchos paños, cubiertas de viñas. A través de estas ventanas vio una habitación lujosamente amueblada con alfombras marroquíes, urnas chinas e intrincadas pieles y maderas talladas.

Wahad se deslizó por la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas. Ginny giró y gritó:

—¡No permitas que ese pequeño monstruo se nos escape... jamás saldremos de aquí!

Pero ya había desaparecido, lo mismo que el hombre que las había hecho entrar, de modo que ambas quedaron solas en el oscuro patio, donde el aire era fresco y balsámico, con el aroma mezclado de colonias y hierbas dulces. Mientras las fuentes hacían música que resonaba en las paredes musgosas, se sentía mareada. Advertía que una sombra se movía detrás de las ventanas francesas. Atravesó fugazmente el pesado cortinaje de jazmín y buganvilla. Ginny le apretó la mano. Se quedaron de pie junto a las fuentes y contemplaron la forma plateada que atravesaba una arcada y entraba al jardín, flotando en una luz verdosa como un hilo de seda... una mujer esbelta, hermosa, cuyos vestidos translúcidos crujían como un susurro secreto al moverse. Su cabello suave flotaba en torno a su cara medio velada como las alas plateadas de los pájaros. Cuando les habló, su voz era dulce y baja, como agua fría pasando por encima de piedras pulidas.

—Soy Minne Renselaas —dijo, deteniéndose ante ellas como un espectro en la luz temblorosa.

Pero antes de que se quitara el opaco velo plateado que le cubría la cara, supo quién era. _La pitonisa_.

De modo que allí estaba Minne Renselaas, la adivina.

Estaban sentadas en su habitación de ventanas francesas de muchas hojas, ocultas a la vista del patio por una cortina de emparrados. De la cocina llegó comida, servida en la baja mesa de bronce por un enjambre de mujeres con velos que desaparecieron tan en silencio como habían llegado. Ginny, derrumbada en el suelo sobre una pila de cojines, comía una granada. Hermione estaba a su lado, hundida en una silla de cuero marroquí, mascando una tarta de kiwis y caquis. Y frente a ella, reclinada en un diván de terciopelo verde y con los pies levantados, estaba Minne Renselaas.

Por fin la veía; la adivina que seis meses antes le había arrastrado a este juego peligroso. Una mujer de muchas caras. Para Nim era una amiga, la viuda del cónsul holandés. Se suponía que iba a protegerla si tenía problemas. De creer a Thérése, era una mujer popular en la ciudad. Para Draco Malfoy era un contacto de negocios. Para Mordecai, su aliada y vieja amiga. Pero si escuchaba a El—Marad, era también Mokhfi Mokhtar de la Casbah, la mujer que tenía las piezas del juego de Montglane. Era muchas cosas para mucha gente... pero todas se resumían en una.

—Usted es la Reina Negra—dijo Hermione.

Minne Renselaas sonrió misteriosamente.

—Bienvenida al juego —dijo.

—¡De modo que eso era lo que quería decir la Reina de Picas! —exclamó Ginny, incorporándose sobre los cojines—. Es una jugadora... de modo que conoce los movimientos.

—Una jugadora importante —asintió, estudiando a Minase—. Es la pitonisa cuyo encuentro conmigo arregló Mordecai. Si no me equivoco, sabe más de este juego que simplemente los movimientos...

—No te equivocas —dijo Minne, sin dejar de sonreír como el gato de Cheshire.

Era increíble lo distinta que parecía cada vez que la veía. Vestida con una tela plateada centelleante, que destacaba contra el verde oscuro del diván, con su piel cremosa sin arrugas, parecía mucho más joven que la última vez que la viera... bailando en el bistró. Y muy lejos de la adornada pitonisa con sus gafas de pedrería o la anciana mujer de los pájaros de la plaza, vestida de negro. Parecía un camaleón. ¿Quién era en realidad?

—Por fin has venido —decía con su voz suave y fría. En esa voz había una traza de acento que no conseguía identificar—. He esperado mucho tiempo. Pero ahora puedes ayudarme...

Su paciencia se agotaba.

—¿Ayudarla? —dijo—. Mire, señora... no le pedí que me eligiera para este juego. Pero la he llamado y usted me ha contestado... tal como decía el poema. Ahora, supongamos que me muestra cosas grandes y poderosas que no conozco. Porque ya estoy harta de misterio e intriga. Me han disparado, me ha perseguido la Policía Secreta, he visto dos personas asesinadas. A Ginny la busca Inmigración y están a punto de encerrarla en una cárcel argelina... y todo a causa de esto que llaman juego.

Su estallido la dejó sin aliento. Su voz resonaba en las altas paredes. Carioca había buscado la protección del regazo de Minne, y Ginny lo miró furiosa.

—Me alegro de ver que tienes carácter —dijo ella con frialdad. Acarició a Carioca, y el pequeño traidor ronroneaba en su regazo como un gato de angora—. Sin embargo, en el ajedrez la paciencia es una virtud muy valiosa... como puede corroborar tu amiga Ginny. Yo he sido paciente durante mucho tiempo... esperándote. Fui a Londres arriesgando mi vida, sólo para conocerte. Aparte de ese viaje, hace diez años que no salgo de la Casbah... desde la Revolución Argelina. En cierto sentido, estoy prisionera aquí. Pero tú me liberarás.

—¡Prisionera! —dijeron a un tiempo Ginny y Hermione.

—Pues en mi opinión tiene bastante movimiento —agregó—. ¿Quién la tiene secuestrada?

—No hay quién sino qué —contestó, estirándose para servir té sin molestar a Carioca—. Hace diez años sucedió algo, algo que no podía haber previsto, y que dio por tierra con un delicado equilibrio de poder. Mi esposo murió y empezó la Revolución...

—Los argelinos expulsaron a los franceses en 1963 —explicño Hermione a Ginny—. Fue un verdadero baño de sangre. —Volviéndose hacia Minne, agregó—: Con el cierre de las embajadas, debe haberse encontrado en una situación difícil, sin otro lugar adonde ir como no fuese Holanda. Seguramente, su gobierno hubiera podido sacarla... ¿por qué está aún aquí? Hace diez años que terminó la Revolución.

Minne dejó su taza con un golpe seco, apartó a Carioca y se puso en pie.

—Estoy clavada, como un peón retrasado —dijo, apretando los puños—. Lo que sucedió en el verano de 1963 empeoró con la muerte de mi esposo y las molestias de la Revolución. Hace diez años, en Rusia, unos obreros que reparaban el Palacio de Invierno encontraron los fragmentos partidos del tablero... del juego de Montglane.

Ginny y ella se miraron excitadas. Ahora estaban llegando a alguna parte.

—Increíble —dijo Hermione—. ¿Pero cómo lo sabe usted? No salió precisamente en primera plana. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con que esté atrapada?

—¡Escucha y lo comprenderás! —exclamó, yendo de un lado a otro mientras Carioca bajaba de un salto para trotar en seguimiento de su largo traje plateado. Intentaba pisar el ruedo que se movía ante sus ojos—. Si cogieron el tablero... tendrían la tercera parte de la fórmula. —Apartó bruscamente sus faldas del alcance de los dientes de Carioca, y se volvió hacia ellas.

—¿Se refiere a los rusos? —preguntó—. Pero si ellos están en el otro bando, ¿cómo es que es uña y carne con Malfoy?

Pero su cerebro se movía rápido. Había dicho una tercera parte de la fórmula. ¡Significaba que sabía cuántas partes había!

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Minne, riendo—. ¿Cómo crees que me enteré? ¿Por qué piensas que lo elegí como jugador? ¿Por qué crees que mi vida corre peligro... que debo permanecer en Argelia... que las necesito tanto a las dos?

—¿Porque los rusos tienen la tercera parte de la fórmula? —Inquirió la castaña—. Pero seguramente no serán los únicos jugadores del bando opuesto.

—No —aceptó Minne—, pero son los que descubrieron que yo tengo el resto.

Cuando Minne salió de la habitación en busca de algo que deseaba mostrarles, Ginny y ella se sentían a punto de estallar. Carioca saltaba por ahí como una pelota de goma, hasta que le dio una patada.

Recuperando su tablero magnético de su bolso, Ginny estaba preparándolo sobre la mesa de bronce mientras hablaban. Le preguntaba quiénes eran nuestros adversarios. ¿Cómo sabían los rusos que Minne era una de las jugadoras... y qué tenía ella que la mantenía atrapada allí desde hacía diez años?

—Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Mordecai —susurró Ginnyy—. Dijo que fue a Rusia a jugar al ajedrez con Malfoy... ¿no?

—Exacto. Quieres decir que en ese momento lo reclutó como jugador, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero en calidad de qué? —preguntó Ginny moviendo las piezas por el tablero.

—¡El caballo! —exclamó, recordando de pronto—. ¡Malfoy puso ese símbolo en la nota que dejó en mi apartamento!

—De modo que si Minne es la Reina Negra, todos pertenecemos al equipo de las negras... tú y yo, Mordecai y Malfoy. Los que llevan sombrero negro son los buenos. Si fue Mordecai quien reclutó a Malfoy, tal vez Mordecai sea el rey negro... y Malfoy el caballo del rey...

—Tú y yo somos peones —agregó—. Y Saul y Fiske...

—Peones que fueron eliminados del tablero —dijo Ginny completando sus pensamiento mientras barría un par de peones. Iba moviendo las piezas mientras la castaña trataba de seguir su línea de pensamiento. Pero desde el instante en que comprendió que Minne era la adivina, algo rondaba por su cabeza. Y de pronto supo de qué se trataba. En realidad, no había sido Minne quien la había arrastrado al juego, sino Nim... siempre había sido Nim. Si no hubiera sido por él, ella no se habría molestado en descifrar aquel acertijo, ni le habría preocupado por su cumpleaños, ni habría supuesto que las muertes de otras personas tenían algo que ver con ella... y tampoco habría aceptado conseguir las piezas del juego de Montglane. Y ya que estaba en eso, había sido Nim quien arreglara su contrato con la compañía de Joan... hacía tres años, cuando los dos trabajábamos para Triple-M. Y había sido él quien le había enviado a ver a Minne Renselaas...

En ese momento, regresó Minne trayendo una gran caja de metal y un pequeño libro encuadernado en piel y atado con bramante. Puso ambas cosas sobre la mesa.

—¡Nim sabía que usted era la adivina! —le dijo—. Incluso cuando le ayudaba a decodificar ese mensaje.

—¿Tu amigo de Londres? —intervino Ginny—. ¿Y qué pieza es él?

—Una torre —dijo Minne, estudiando el tablero que armaba Ginny.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Ginny—. Está en Londres para enrocar...

—Sólo he visto una vez a Ladislaus Nim —le dijo Minne—. Cuando lo elegí como jugador, como te he elegido a ti. Aunque él te recomendó mucho, no sabía que yo iría a Londres a conocerte. Tenía que estar segura de que eras la que necesitaba... que tenías las capacidades necesarias...

—¿Qué capacidades? —preguntó Ginny, siempre ocupada con las piezas—. Ni siquiera sabe jugar al

ajedrez.

—Ella no, pero tú sí —dijo Minne—. Hacen un equipo perfecto.

—¿Equipo? —exclamó. Estaba tan ansiosa de formar equipo con Ginny, como un buey de ser uncido junto a un canguro. Aunque era evidente que jugaba al ajedrez mucho mejor que ella, cuando se trataba de la realidad, resultaba una molestia. Su amiga siempre fue bastante impulsiva y extravertida.

—De modo que tenemos una reina, un caballo, una torre y unos peones —interrumpió Ginny, mirando a Minne con sus ojos color miel—. ¿Y qué hay del otro equipo? ¿Qué pasa con John Hermanold, que disparó contra mi coche, o de mi tío Llewellyn o su colega el vendedor de alfombras... cómo se llama?

—¡El-Marad! —dijo Hermione, y de pronto comprendía cuál era la pieza que representaba. No era difícil... un tipo que vivía como un ermitaño en las montañas, sin abandonar nunca su lugar pero manejando negocios en todo el mundo, temido y odiado por todos cuantos lo conocían, y que estaba tras las piezas—. Él es el rey blanco —aventuró.

Minne había palidecido intensamente. Se derrumbó en una silla junto a Hermione.

—¿Has conocido a El-Marad? —preguntó, casi susurrando.

—Hace unos días, en la Cabilia —dijo—. Parece saber mucho sobre usted. Me dijo que su nombre era Mokhfi Mokhtar... que vivía en la Casbah... que tenía las piezas del juego de Montglane. Dijo que me las daría si yo le decía que mi cumpleaños es el cuarto día del cuarto mes...

—Entonces, sabe mucho más de lo que creía —dijo Minne, bastante alterada. Cogió una llave y empezó a abrir la caja de metal que había traído—. Pero obviamente hay una cosa que no sabe, porque de otro modo no te hubiera permitido verlo. ¡No sabe quién eres!

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó, confusa—. Yo no tengo nada que ver con este juego. Hay montones de personas que nacieron el mismo día que yo... montones de personas que tienen líneas curiosas en la mano. Esto es ridículo. Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny... no veo cómo puedo ayudarla...

—No quiero que me ayudes dijo Mime con firmeza, abriendo la caja mientras hablaba—. Quiero que ocupes mi lugar.

Se inclinó sobre el tablero; apartando el brazo de Ginny, cogió la Reina Negra y la adelantó. Ginny contempló la pieza... en el tablero. De pronto, tocó la rodilla de Hermione.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó, saltando excitada sobre los cojines. Carioca aprovechó la oportunidad para robar una espumosa pasta de queso y arrastrarla a su cubil debajo de la mesa—. ¿No ves? De este modo, la Reina Negra puede dar mate a la Blanca, obligando al rey a moverse por el tablero... pero sólo arriesgándose. La única pieza que tiene para protegerla es este peón adelantado...

Trató de comprender. Allí, sobre el tablero, había ocho piezas negras en cuadros negros; las otras estaban en cuadros blancos. Y delante de todas, en el extremo del territorio blanco, había un solo peón negro, protegido por una torre y un caballo:

—Sabía que trabajarían bien juntas —dijo Minne sonriendo—, si se daban la oportunidad. Ésta es una reconstrucción casi perfecta de la partida tal como está en este momento. Al menos, por ahora. — Mirándolas, agregó—: ¿Por qué no preguntas a esta discípula de Mordecai Rad cuál es la pieza esencial en la que se centra esta partida específica?

Se volvió hacia Ginny, que también sonreía y tocaba el peón adelantado con su larga uña roja.

—La única pieza que puede reemplazar a una reina es otra reina —dijo—. Pareces ser tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Creí que era un peón.

—Lo eres... pero si un peón atraviesa las filas de los peones opuestos y alcanza el octavo cuadrado del lado opuesto, puede transformarse en cualquier otra pieza que desee. Incluso en reina. ¡Cuando ese peón llegue al octavo cuadrado, el de la coronación, puede reemplazar a la Reina Negra!

—O vengarla —dijo Minne, con los ojos brillantes como ascuas—. Un peón adelantado penetra Argel... la Isla Blanca. Así como has penetrado en territorio blanco... penetrarás el misterio. El secreto del ocho.

Su estado de ánimo oscilaba como un barómetro durante el monzón. ¿Ella era la Reina Negra? ¿Qué quería decir? Aunque Ginny señaló que podía haber más de una reina del mismo color en el tablero... Minne había dicho que yo iba a reemplazarla. ¿Quería eso decir que planeaba abandonar el juego?

Además, si necesitaba una sustituta... ¿por qué no Ginny? Ginny había dispuesto el juego en aquel pequeño tablero de modo que cada persona coincidía con las piezas y todos los movimientos imitaban los sucesos. Pero ella era una ignorante en lo relacionado con el ajedrez... ¿cuál era entonces su capacidad? Además, al peón le quedaba camino por delante antes de llegar a la línea de coronación. Aunque era demasiado tarde para que otro peón lo eliminara... todavía podía ser barrido por piezas con movimientos más flexibles. Hasta ella sabía eso.

Minne había desenvuelto el contenido de la caja de metal. Después, retiró un pesado paño que procedió a desplegar sobre la gran mesa de bronce. El paño era azul oscuro, casi negro. Dispersos en su superficie había trozos de vidrio coloreado —algunos redondos, otros ovalados—, cada uno de los cuales tenía el tamaño aproximado de un cuarto de dólar. El paño estaba bordado con extraños diseños con una especie de hilo metálico. Parecían símbolos del zodíaco. Se parecían también a algo que no conseguía localizar pero que le resultaba familiar. En el centro del paño había un gran bordado de dos serpientes tragando cada una la cola de la otra. Formaban un número ocho.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Hermione, examinando el paño con curiosidad. Ginny se había acercado más y tocaba la tela.

—Me recuerda algo —dijo.

—Éste es el paño que originalmente cubría el juego de Montglane —dijo Minne mirándolas con atención—. Estuvo enterrado con las piezas durante mil años hasta que ambos fueron exhumados durante la Revolución Francesa por las monjas de la abadía de Montglane, en el sur de Francia. Después, este paño pasó por muchas manos. Se dice que fue enviado a Rusia durante el reinado de Catalina la Grande, junto con el tablero fragmentado que han descubierto.

—¿Cómo sabe todo esto? —le preguntó, aunque al parecer no podía apartar los ojos del oscuro terciopelo azul desplegado ante ellos. El paño del juego de Montglane... más de mil años de antigüedad y todavía intacto. Parecía arder opacamente en la luz verdosa que se filtraba por la buganvilla—. ¿Y cómo lo consiguió? —agregó, estirándose para tocar las piedras que ya estaba examinando Ginny.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Ginny—, en casa de Mordecai he visto muchas gemas sin pulir. ¡Creo que estas cosas son auténticas!

—Lo son —dijo Minne, con una voz que le hizo sobresaltar a pesar—. Todo lo que rodea este temible juego es real. Como saben, el juego de Montglane contiene una fórmula... una fórmula de gran poder, una fuerza de maldad para aquellos que saben cómo usarla.

—¿Y por qué necesariamente maldad? —pregunté. Pero en ese paño había algo... tal vez fuera mi

imaginación, pero parecía iluminar el rostro de Minne desde abajo cuando se inclinó sobre él en la

penumbra.

—La pregunta debería ser... ¿por qué es necesaria la maldad? —dijo con frialdad Minne—. Pero ha existido desde mucho antes que el juego de Montglane. Y también la fórmula. Mirad mejor el paño y lo veran.

Esbozó una sonrisa extrañamente amarga mientras volvía a servir té. De pronto, su hermoso rostro parecía duro y agotado. Por primera vez, advirtió el precio que se cobraba el juego.

Sentía a Carioca revolviendo pasta de queso sobre su pie. Sacándolo de debajo de la mesa, lo puso en su silla y se inclinó sobre el paño para mirarlo mejor.

Allí, en la luz difusa, estaba el dorado número ocho, las serpientes retorciéndose en el oscuro terciopelo azul como un cometa sinuoso que atravesara el cielo de medianoche. En torno a ellas estaban los símbolos: Marte y Venus, el Sol y la Luna, Saturno y Mercurio... y entonces lo vio. ¡Comprendió qué otra cosa representaban!

—¡Son los elementos! —exclamó.

—La octava ley—dijo Minne, asintiendo.

Ahora todo adquiría sentido. Estos pedazos de gemas sin tallar y bordados de oro formaban símbolos que habían sido utilizados tanto por filósofos como por científicos desde tiempos inmemoriales para describir las partes constitutivas básicas de la náturaleza. Allí estaban el hierro y el cobre, la plata y el oro; sulfuro, mercurio, plomo y antimonio; hidrógeno, oxígeno, sales y ácidos. En resumen, todo lo que comprendía materia, fuese viva o muerta.

Al mismo tiempo que pensaba, empecé a recorrer la habitación... y a comprenderlo todo.

—La octava ley —explicó a Ginny, que la miraba como si pensara que estaba loca— es la ley sobre la cual se basó la tabla periódica de los elementos. En la década de 1860, antes de que Mendeleiev elaborara sus tablas, el químico inglés John Newlands descubrió que si dispones los elementos en orden ascendente por peso atómico, cada octavo elemento será una especie de repetición del primero... como la octava nota de una octava musical. ¡Le dio el nombre de la teoría de Pitágoras porque pensó que las propiedades moleculares de los elementos tenían entre sí la misma relación que tienen las notas en la escala musical!

—¿Y es verdad? —preguntó Ginny.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —respondió—. Todo lo que sé de química es lo que aprendí antes de que me expulsaran por volar el laboratorio de mi escuela muggles.

—Pero aprendiste bien —dijo Minne riendo—. ¿Recuerdas algo más?

¿Qué era? ella seguía de pie, mirando el paño, cuando de pronto recordó. Ondas y partículas... partículas y ondas. Algo relacionado con valencias y electrones bailaba en la periferia de su cerebro. Pero Minne estaba hablando.

—Tal vez pueda refrescarte la memoria. Esta fórmula es casi tan vieja como la propia civilización... se hablaba de ella en escritos anteriores a Cristo en 4.000 años. Deja que te relate la historia...

Tomó asiento junto a ella mientras Minne se inclinaba, siguiendo con la punta de los dedos la silueta del número ocho. Cuando empezó su relato, parecía perdida en un trance.

—Hace seis mil años ya había civilizaciones avanzadas a lo largo de los grandes ríos del mundo: el Nilo, el Ganges, el Indo y el Eufrates. Practicaban un arte secreto que más tarde daría origen tanto a la religión como a la ciencia. Este arte era tan misterioso que se necesitaba toda una vida para convertirse

en iniciado... para ser introducido a su verdadero sentido. El rito de iniciación era a menudo cruel y en ocasiones mortal. La tradición de este rito ha llegado hasta los tiempos modernos; sigue apareciendo en la misa católica, en los ritos cabalísticos, en las ceremonias de rosacruces y masones. Pero se ha perdido su sentido oculto. Estos rituales son la reactuación del proceso de la fórmula que era conocida por los antiguos... una reactuación que les permitía transmitir conocimiento mediante un acto. Porque estaba prohibido escribirlo.

Minne la miró a Hermione con sus ojos miel y su mirada parecía buscar algo en su interior.

—Los fenicios comprendían el ritual... y los griegos, también. Hasta Pitágoras prohibió a sus alumnos ponerlo por escrito porque se creía que era muy peligroso. El gran error de los moros fue que desobedecieron la orden. Pusieron los símbolos de la fórmula en el juego de Montglane. Aunque está en código, cualquiera que posea todas las partes puede llegar a descifrar el sentido... sin pasar por la iniciación que los obliga a jurar, bajo pena de muerte, no usarlo jamás para hacer el mal. Los árabes dieron a estas tierras donde se desarrolló esta ciencia oculta, donde floreció, el nombre del negro y rico légamo que todas las primaveras se depositaba en las riberas de los ríos que les daban la vida. Era en primavera cuando se realizaba el rito. Las llamaban Al-Khem, las Tierras Negras. Y la ciencia secreta se llamaba Al-Khemie, el Arte Negro.

—¿La alquimia? —preguntó Ginny—. ¿Se refiere a transformar paja en oro?

—Al arte de la transmutación, sí —dijo Minne con una extraña sonrisa—. Afirmaban que podían transformar metales bajos como la hojalata y el cobre en otros raros como plata y oro... y más, mucho más.

—Está bromeando —dijo Ginny—. ¿Me está diciendo que hemos viajado miles de kilómetros y hemos pasado por todos estos apuros... sólo para descubrir que el secreto de este juego es un montón de magia de pacotilla inventada por un grupo de sacerdotes magos primitivos?

Hermione seguía estudiando el plano. Algo empezaba a formularse.

—La alquimia no es magia —le dijo Hermione, empezando a entusiasmarme—. Quiero decir, al principio no lo era... sólo ahora. En realidad, fue el origen de la química y la física modernas. La estudiaban todos los científicos de la Edad Media... e incluso después. Galileo ayudó al duque de Toscana y al Papa

Urbano VIII con sus experimentos alquímicos. La madre de johannes Kepler estuvo a punto de ser enviada a la hoguera por bruja, por haber enseñado a su hijo secretos místicos... —Minne asentía mientras ella seguía moviéndose—. Dicen que Isaac Newton pasaba más tiempo cociendo elementos químicos en su laboratorio de Cambridge que escribiendo los Principia Mathematica. Paracelso puede haber sido un místico, pero también fue el padre de la química moderna. En realidad, en las modernas plantas de fundición y fraccionamiento utilizamos los principios alquímicos descubiertos por él. ¿No sabes cómo producen plásticos, asfalto y fibras sintéticas partiendo del petróleo? Fraccionan las moléculas, las separan con calor y catalizadores.—z. de la misma manera en que los alquimistas aseguraban que convertían mercurio en oro. En realidad, en esta historia hay un solo problema.

—¿Sólo uno? —preguntó Ginny, siempre escéptica.

—Hace seis mil años, en Mesopotamia, no tenían aceleradores de partículas... ni plantas fraccionadotas en Palestina. No podían hacer mucho más que convertir cobre y latón en bronce.

Tal vez no —contestó Minne, impasible—. Pero si estos antiguos sacerdotes de la ciencia no tenían un secreto raro y peligroso, ¿por qué lo envolvieron en un velo de misterio? ¿Por qué exigir que el iniciado soportara toda una vida de entrenamiento, una letanía de juramentos y promesas, un ritual de dolor y peligro, antes de ser admitido a la orden...?

—¿De los elegidos ocultos? —dijo Hermione—. ¿De los elegidos secretos?

Minne no sonrió. La miró y después fijó la vista en el paño. Pasó largo tiempo antes de que hablara, y cuando lo hizo, su voz la atravesó como un cuchillo.

—Del ocho —dijo serenamente—. De los que podían escuchar la música de las esferas.

Clic. La última pieza encontró su lugar. Ahora sabía por qué Nim la había recomendado; por qué Mordecai la había enviado y Minne la había elegido. No era simplemente su vibrante personalidad, el día de su cumpleaños o la palma de su mano... aunque eso era lo que querían hacerle creer. No estaban hablando de misticismo, sino de ciencia. Y la música era ciencia... una ciencia más antigua que la acústica que había estudiado Malfoy, o que la física, especialidad de Nim. Su especialidad era la música, de modo que lo sabía. No era casual que Pitágoras hubiera enseñado la música como algo que tenía la misma importancia que las matemáticas y la astronomía. Pensaba que las ondas sonoras impregnaban el universo... abarcaban todo lo existente, desde lo más grande hasta lo más pequeño. Y no se equivocaba mucho.

—Son ondas —dijo Hermione— las que mantienen unidas las moléculas... ondas las que mueven un electrón de una capa a otra, cambiando su valencia para que pueda entrar en reacción química con otras moléculas...

—Exacto —dijo Minne, excitada—. Ondas de luz y sonido que abarcan el universo. Sabía que eras la elección correcta... ya estás sobre la pista.

Con su cara ruborizada, volvía a parecer joven, y una vez más advirtió qué belleza debió haber sido no muchos años atrás.

—Pero nuestros enemigos también lo están —agregó—. Te dije que esta fórmula tenía tres partes. El tablero, que ahora está en manos del equipo contrario... y el paño que tienes delante. La parte central está en las piezas.

—Pero creí que las tenía usted —interrumpió Ginny.

—Poseo la colección más grande desde que el juego fue desenterrado: veinte piezas, dispersas en escondites donde había esperado que no fuesen descubiertas por otros mil años. Pero me equivocaba. En cuanto los rusos se enteraron de que tenía las piezas, las fuerzas blancas sospecharon de inmediato que algunas podían estar aquí, en Argelia... y para mi desgracia tenían razón. ElMarad está reuniendo sus huestes. Creo que tiene emisarios aquí, que pronto me cercarán, impidiéndome sacar las piezas del país...

¡De modo que eso era lo que quería decir cuando afirmó que El—Marad no sabía quién era ella! Por supuesto...la había elegido como emisario, sin comprender que Hermione había sido elegida por el otro equipo.

Pero iba a enterarse de otras cosas.

—¿De modo que sus piezas están aquí, en Argelia? —preguntó—. ¿Quién tiene las otras? ¿El Marad? ¿Los rusos?

—Tienen algunas... no sé cuántas —le dijo—. Otras fueron dispersadas o se perdieron después de la Revolución Francesa. Pueden estar en cualquier parte... en Europa, el Extremo Oriente, hasta en América... tal vez nunca se las vuelva a encontrar. He pasado mi vida reuniendo las que tengo. Algunas están escondidas en lugares seguros de otros países... pero de las veinte, ocho están ocultas aquí, en el desierto... en el Tassili. Tienen que cogerlas y traérmelas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Cuando la cogió del brazo, su cara seguía ruborizada de excitación.

—No tan rápido —dijó—. Mire, el Tassili está a más de mil seiscientos kilómetros de aquí. Ginny está ilegalmente en el país y yo tengo un trabajo de gran urgencia. ¿No puede esperar hasta que...?

—¡Nada puede ser más urgente que lo que te pido! —exclamó—. Si no recuperas esas piezas, pueden caer en otras manos. El mundo se convertiría en un lugar imposible de imaginar. ¿No ves la extensión lógica de semejante fórmula?

La veía. Había otro proceso que empleaba la transmutación de los elementos: la creación de elementos transuránicos, es decir, elementos de mayor peso atómico—que el del uranio.

—¿Quiere decir que con esta fórmula alguien podría conseguir plutonio? —sugirió. Ahora comprendía por qué Nim decía que la asignatura más importante que podía estudiar un físico nuclear era ética. Y comprendía el sentimiento de urgencia de Minne.

—Te dibujaré un mapa —dijo Minne, como si su partida fuera un _fait accompli_—. Lo aprenderan de memoria y después lo destruiré. Y hay otra cosa que deseo que tengan... un documento de gran importancia y valor.

Le tendió el libro encuadernado en piel y atado con bramante que había traído junto con el paño. Mientras empezaba a dibujar el plano, buscó en su bolso las tijerillas de uñas para cortar el bramante.

El libro era pequeño, del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo grueso, y, al parecer, muy viejo. La portada era de suave cuero de Marruecos, muy usada, y llevaba unas marcas que parecían haber sido grabadas mediante el fuego, como un sello cincelado en la piel en lugar de cera, en forma de números ocho. Al mirarla, sintió un estremecimiento. Después corté el duro bramante y el libro se abrió. Era el mismo libro que había visto con Draco esa noche en su habitación.

Pero a diferencia esta vez todas sus hojas estaban escritas…

Era una letra pequeña, apretada, con los floreos típicos de la escritura anticuada como aquella que complacía a John Hancock. Estaba escrito por los dos lados, de modo que la tinta se transparentaba, haciéndolo más difícil de leer. Pero leyó. Estaba redactado en un francés del viejo estilo y algunas palabras le resultaban desconocidas, pero recibió rápidamente el mensaje.

Mientras Minne murmuraba con Ginny, revisando el plano minuciosamente, sentía que su corazón se apretaba por el miedo. Ahora entendía cómo había aprendido lo que nos había estado contando.

_Cette Anno Dominii Mille Sept Cent Quatrevingt-Treize, au fin de Juin à Tassili n'Ajjer_

_Saharien, je devient de racontre cette histoire. Mireille ai nun, si suis de Franc_

Cuando empecé a leer en voz alta, traduciendo simultáneamente, Ginny levantó despacio la mirada y empezó a captar lo que estaba diciendo. Minne estaba sentada en silencio, como perdida en un trance.

Parecía estar oyendo una voz que clamara en la soledad, desde las brumas del tiempo... una voz que recorría los milenios. En realidad, todavía no habían pasado doscientos años desde la escritura del documento.

«En este año de 1793 -leyó-, en el mes de junio y en Tassili n'Ajjer, en el Sáhara, empiezo a narrar esta historia. Mi nombre es Mireille y vengo de Francia. Después de pasar ocho años de mi juventud en la abadía de Montglane, en los Pirineos, contemplo una gran maldad suelta por el mundo... una maldad que empiezo a comprender ahora. Relataré su historia. Lo llaman el juego de Montglane y comenzó con Carlomagno, el gran rey que construyó nuestra abadía...»

Minne le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se acercara… Hermione tomó la mano de Ginny y ambas sintieron como la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas… y las dos eran absorbidas por el libro….

Las dos cayeron en un lugar extraño, estaban en el año 1973 de eso no había duda….

Nadie se imaginó en qué tipo de día se convertiría. Uermaine de Staél no lo sabía mientras se despedía del personal de la embajada. Hoy, 2 de septiembre, intentaría huir de Francia bajo protección diplomática.

Jacques Louis David no lo sabía mientras se vestía apresuradamente para asistir a una sesión de urgencia de la Asamblea. Hoy, 2 de septiembre, las tropas enemigas habían avanzado y se encontraban a doscientos cuarenta kilómetros de París. Los prusianos habían amenazado con incendiar la ciudad hasta los cimientos.

Maurice Talleyrand no lo sabía mientras con la colaboración de Courtiade, su ayuda de cámara, quitaba los caros libros encuadernados en cuero de las estanterías de su estudio. Hoy, 2 de septiembre, pensaba pasar de contrabando por la frontera su valiosa biblioteca, como preparativo de su inminente huida. Valentine y Mireille no lo sabían mientras paseaban por el jardín de detrás del taller de David. La carta que acababan de recibir les informaba que algunas piezas del ajedrez de Montglane corrían peligro.

No imaginaban que esa carta las situaría en el centro de la tormenta que inuy pronto atravesaría Francia.

Nadie sabía que exactamente cinco horas después, a las dos de la tarde del 2 de septiembre, comenzaría el Terror.

_9 de la mañana_

Valentine hundió los dedos en el pequeño estanque situado detrás del taller de David. Un gran pez de color la mordisqueó. Cerca, ella y Mireille habían enterrado los dos trebejos del ajedrez que habían trasladado desde Montglane. A partir de aquel momento podían llegar más piezas. Mireille estaba de pie a su lado y leía la carta. Los crisantemos oscuros brillaban con tonos amatista y topacio ahumados en medio del follaje. Las primeras hojas amarillentas cayeron sobre el agua, despidiendo olor a otoño pese al letárgico calor de finales de verano.

—Esta carta sólo tiene una explicación —afirmó Mireille.

Leyó la misiva en voz alta:

_Amadas hermanas en Cristo:_

_Tal vez estéis enteradas de que han clausurado la abadía de Caen. A raíz de los grandes disturbios de Francia, nuestra directora, Mlle. Alexandrine de Forbin, ha tenido que reunirse con su familia en Flandes. Pero sor Marie-Charlotte Corday, a la que quizá recordéis, se ha quedado en Caen para ocuparse de cualquier imprevisto._

_Como no nos conocemos, quiero presentarme. Soy sor Claude, benedictina del ex convento de Caen. Fui secretaria personal de sor Alexandrine, que hace varios meses visitó mi hogar en Épernay antes de partir hacia Flandes. Entonces me apremió para que llevara personalmente sus noticias a la hermana Valentine en el caso de que tuviera que viajar pronto a París._

_Actualmente estoy en el barrio de los franciscanos. Os suplico que os reunáis conmigo en las puertas del monasterio de l'Abbaye hoy, a las dos en punto, pues no sé cuánto tiempo permaneceré en París._

_Supongo que comprendéis la importancia de esta petición._

_Vuestra hermana en Cristo,_

_Claude de la Abbaye-aux-Dames, Caen._

Ginny se quedó de piedra al ver a las dos jóvenes era ella y Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Hermione se le adelantó.

Se que es extraño, pero hay que seguirlas— Ginny aun tenia la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

¿Pero como es…

Gin luego le preguntamos a Minne ahora sigamos…

—Viene de Épernay —añadió Mireille en cuanto terminó de leer la carta—. Es una ciudad situada al este de París, a orillas del Marne. Dice que Alexandrine de Forbin pasó por allí de camino a Flandes. ¿Sabes qué hay entre Épernay y la frontera flamenca?

Valentine negó con la cabeza y miró sorprendida a Mireille.

—Las fortalezas de Longwy y de Verdún. Y la mitad. del ejército prusiano. Tal vez la querida sor Claude trae algo más valioso que las buenas nuevas de Alexandrine de Forbin. Tal vez nos trae algo con lo que Alexandrine temió cruzar la frontera flamenca, dado que en esa región combaten los ejércitos.

—¡Las piezas! —exclamó Valentine, se puso en pie de un salto y asustó al pececillo—. ¡En la carta dice que Charlotte Corday se ha quedado en Caen! Tal vez Caen era el punto de reunión más próximo a la frontera norte. —Se quedó pensativa. Añadió confundida—: En ese caso, ¿por qué Alexandrine intentó abandonar Francia por el este?

—No lo sé —reconoció Mireille, se quitó el lazo de los castaños cabellos y se inclinó hacia la fuente para mojarse el rostro arrebatado—. No sabremos qué significa la carta a menos que, a la hora fijada, nos reunamos con sor Claude. ¿Por qué ha elegido el barrio de los franciscanos, el más peligroso de todo

París? Como sabes, l'Abbaye ha dejado de ser un monasterio, ahora es una prisión.

—No me asusta ir sola —aseguró Valentine—. Prometí a la abadesa que aceptaba la responsabilidad y ha llegado la hora de demostrarlo. Prima, tendrás que quedarte, tío Jacques Louis nos ha prohibido salir de casa en su ausencia.

—Tendremos que usar la inteligencia para fugarnos —dijo Mireille—. Puedes estar segura de que no te permitiré ir sola a ese barrio.

_10 de la mañana_

El carruaje de Germaine de Staél cruzó las puertas de la embajada sueca. Protegido por el cochero y dos criados de librea, en el techo se acumulaban pilas de baúles y cajas con pelucas. Germaine estaba cómodamente instalada, en compañía de sus criadas personales y muchos joyeros. Lucía la vestimenta oficial de embajadora, llena de galones y charreteras de colores. Los seis caballos blancos avanzaban por las humeantes calles de París en dirección a las puertas de la ciudad. Los equinos lucían espléndidas escarapelas con los colores suecos. Las portezuelas del carruaje estaban blasonadas con el escudo de la corona sueca. Las cortinas de las ventanillas estaban cerradas.

Ensimismada en medio del sofocante calor y la oscuridad del interior del carruaje, Germaine no se asomó hasta que, inexplicablemente, el vehículo se detuvo con una sacudida antes de llegar a las puertas de la ciudad. Una criada se inclinó y abrió la ventana de guillotina.

En la calle se apiñaba una turba de mujeres coléricas que esgrimían rastrillos y azadas cual si de armas se tratara. Varias miraron de reojo a Germaine, con sus horribles bocas como agujeros irregulares de dientes ennegrecidos o ausentes. ¿Por qué el populacho siempre tenía un aspecto tan vulgar?, pensó Germaine. Había dedicado interminables horas a las intrigas políticas y prodigado su considerable fortuna para sobornar a los funcionarios... en pro de pobres desgraciados como esas mujeres. Germaine se asomó por la ventanilla y apoyó un fornido brazo en el travesaño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz resonante y autoritaria—. ¡Dad paso a mi carruaje!

—¡Nadie puede dejar la ciudad! —exclamó una mujer del pueblo—. ¡Nosotras vigilamos las puertas! ¡Muerte a la nobleza!

El mujerío cada vez más numeroso coreó la consigna. El barullo de las brujas chillonas estuvo a punto de ensordecer a Germaine.

—¡Soy la embajadora de Suecia y me dirijo a Suiza en misión oficial! ¡Os ordeno que deis paso a mi carruaje!

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Dice que nos lo ordena! —se mofó una mujer próxima a la ventanilla del carruaje. Se volvió hacia Germaine y le escupió en la cara mientras el gentío la vitoreaba. Germaine retiró un pañuelo de encaje de su corpiño y se limpió el escupitajo. Arrojó el pañuelo por la ventanilla y gritó:

—Aquí tenéis el pañuelo de la hija de Jacques Necker, el ministro de Finanzas al que amabais y venerabais. ¡Está mojado con la saliva del pueblo! —Germaine se dirigió a sus damas de honor, que temblaban en un rincón del carruaje—. ¡Animales! Ya veremos quién domina la situación.

La multitud mujeril había quitado el yugo a los caballos. Se engancharon al carruaje y lo arrastraron por las calles, alejándolo de las puertas de la ciudad. El hormigueante gentío alcanzó proporciones descomunales. Empujó el carruaje y lo movió lentamente, como un enjambre de hormigas que traslada un trocito de pastel.

Germaine se aferró a la puerta y, a través de la ventanilla, soltó juramentos y amenazas, pero los chillidos de la turba ahogaron su voz. Después de una eternidad, el carruaje se detuvo ante la impresionante fachada de un gran edificio rodeado de guardias. Cuando Germaine vio dónde estaba, se le heló la sangre: la habían trasladado al Hotel de Ville, sede de la Comuna de París.

Germaine sabía que la Comuna de París era más peligrosa que la chusma que rodeaba su carruaje. Estaban todos locos. Los demás miembros de la Asamblea les temían. Delegados de las calles de París, encarcelaban, juzgaban y ejecutaban a los miembros de la nobleza con una celeridad que contradecía la idea misma de la libertad. Para la Comuna, Germaine de Staél representaba otro cuello noble que la guillotina debía cortar. Y ella lo sabía.

Abrieron por la fuerza las puertas del carruaje y unas manos sucias arrastraron a Germaine a la calle. Se irguió y avanzó en medio de la muchedumbre con gélida mirada. A sus espaldas, las criadas balbucían de miedo mientras la turbamulta las sacaba del carruaje y las empujaba con los mangos de escobas y palas. Germaine subió casi a empellones la ancha escalinata del Hotel de Ville. Jadeó cuando un hombre se adelantó bruscamente, hundió la afilada punta de su pica bajo el corpiño y le rajó la vestimenta de embajadora. Habría bastado un resbalón para que la abriera en canal. Contuvo el aliento cuando un agente de policía se acercó y apartó la pica con su espada. Cogió a Germaine del brazo y la introdujo en la oscura entrada del Hotel de Ville.

_11 de la mañana_

David llegó sin aliento a la Asamblea. La inmensa sala estaba llena hasta la bandera de hombres que gritaban. El secretario permanecía de pie en el podio central y chillaba para hacerse oír. Mientras se dirigía a su escaño, David apenas oyó lo que decía el portavoz:

—¡El 23 de agosto la fortaleza de Longwy cayó en manos del enemigo! ¡El duque de Brunswick, comandante de los ejércitos prusianos, emitió un manifiesto en el que exigía que liberáramos al rey y restauráramos todos los poderes reales! ¡De lo contrario, sus tropas arrasarían París!

El ruido parecía una ola que cubría al secretario y ahogaba sus palabras. Cada vez que la ola retrocedía, el pobre hombre intentaba recuperar la palabra.

La Asamblea revolucionaria sólo esgrimiría su débil poder en Francia mientras mantuviera encarcelado al monarca. Y el manifiesto de Brunswick exigía la liberación de Luis XVI como pretexto para que los ejércitos prusianos invadieran Francia. Asediado por deudas apremiantes y deserciones masivas en las filas del ejército galo, el nuevo gobierno —que había asumido el poder hacía tan poco tiempo— corría el peligro de caer en pocas horas. Además, cada delegado sospechaba que los demás eran culpables de traición, de connivencia con el enemigo que asolaba la frontera. Mientras observaba al secretario que luchaba por mantener el orden, David pensó que se encontraba en la cuna de la anarquía.

—¡Ciudadanos, os traigo lamentables noticias! —gritó el secretario—. ¡Esta mañana la fortaleza de Verdún ha caído en manos de los prusianos! Debemos tomar las armas contra el...

El nerviosismo causó estragos en la Asamblea. Estalló el caos y los presentes echaron a correr como ratas arrinconadas. ¡La fortaleza de Verdún era la última plaza fuerte que separaba París de los ejércitos enemigos! Los prusianos podían llegar a las puertas de la ciudad a la hora de la cena.

David permaneció silencioso en su escaño y aguzó el oído. Las palabras del secretario se perdieron en medio de tanto alboroto. David vio que aquél abría la boca y la cerraba sin emitir sonido alguno en esa cacofonía de voces.

La Asamblea se convirtió en una hormigueante maraña de orates. Desde la Montaña, el populacho arrojaba papeles y fruta podrida a los moderados del foso. Con sus puños de encaje, los girondinos — en otro tiempo considerados liberales— alzaban la mirada con las caras demudadas de miedo. Se sabía que eran monárquicos republicanos que apoyaban los tres estados: la nobleza, el clero y la burguesía.

Una vez publicado el manifiesto de Brunswick, sus vidas corrían gravísimo peligro incluso entre las paredes de la Asamblea... y lo sabían. Los partidarios de la restauración monárquica podían convertirse en hombres muertos antes de que los prusianos llegaran a las puertas de París.

—¡Ciudadanos! ¡Para el ministro de un estado libre es una satisfacción comunicar que el país se ha salvado! Todos estáis agitados, entusiasmados y deseosos de entrar en la lid...

—¡No estamos dando la voz de alarma, sino ordenando la carga contra los enemigos de Francia! ¡Tenernos que atrevernos y volvernos a atrever, tenemos que atrevernos siempre... y Francia se salvará!

La Asamblea enloqueció. Hubo disturbios cuando algunos individuos arrojaron papeles al aire y

gritaron:

—_L'audace! L'audace!_

Cuando se desencadenó el pandemonio, David paseó la mirada por la tribuna y clavó los ojos en un individuo. Era un hombre pálido y delgado, impecablemente vestido con pañuelo almidonado, chaqué sin una sola arruga y peluca empolvada con sumo esmero. Un hombre joven, de expresión fría y ojos color esmeralda que brillaban como los de una serpiente.

David vio que el joven pálido permanecía en silencio, sin inmutarse ante las palabras de Danton. David sabía que sólo un hombre podía salvar a Francia, desgarrada por cien facciones en pugna, arruinada y amenazadas sus fronteras por varias potencias hostiles. Francia no necesitaba el histrionismo de un Danton o de un Marat, sino un líder. Un hombre que hiciera acopio de fuerzas en silencio hasta que reclamaran sus servicios. Un hombre en cuyos labios claros y delgados la palabra virtud sonara mejor que codicia o gloria. Un hombre que recuperara las ideas del gran Jean Jacques Rousseau, en las que se había forjado la Revolución. El hombre sentado en la tribuna era ese líder: se llamaba Maximilien Robespierre.

La escenas cambiaban y tanto la pelirroja como la castaña estaban mas que perdidas no entendían nada, y una vez mas la escena cambio.

_2 de la tarde_

Valentine y Mireille se acercaron a las puertas de la prisión de 1'Abbaye en el carruaje que alquilaron después de escapar del taller de David. El gentío se apiñaba en la calle atestada y había varios carruajes parados ante la entrada de la prisión.

La multitud estaba formada por un harapiento grupo de _sans-culottes _armados con rastrillos y azadas, que se amontonaban junto a los carruajes próximos a las puertas de la prisión y golpeaban portezuelas y ventanillas con las manos y las herramientas. El retumbar de sus voces airadas resonaba por la estrecha calle de murallas de piedra, al tiempo que los guardianes de la prisión, posados sobre los carruajes, intentaban repeler al gentío.

El cochero del carruaje de Valentine y Mireille se agachó y las miró por la ventanilla.

—No puedo acercarme más —explicó—. Quedaríamos atascados en el callejón y no podríamos movernos. Además, esta muchedumbre no me gusta nada.

Valentine divisó en medio del gentío a una monja que vestía el hábito benedictino de la Abbayeaux- Dames de Caen. Saludó desde la ventanilla y la hermana de más edad devolvió el gesto, pero quedó rodeada pon la plebe apiñada en el estrecho callejón de altos muros de piedra.

—¡Valentine, no lo hagas! —gritó Mireille mientras su joven y pelirroja prima abría la portezuela y se apeaba de un salto.

—Por favor, monsieur —suplicó Mireille al cochero, se bajó del carruaje y le dirigió una mirada suplicante—, ¿puede esperar? Mi prima tardará un minuto.

Rezó para que así fuera y contempló atentamente la figura de Valentine, devorada por el gentío cada vez más denso a medida que iba al encuentro de sor Claude.

—Mademoiselle, tengo que girar el carruaje a mano —se justificó el cochero—. Estamos en peligro.

Los coches que han parado más adelante llevan prisioneros.

—Hemos venido a buscar a una amiga —dijo Mireille—. La traeremos enseguida. Monsieur, le suplico que nos espere.

—Los prisioneros son curas que se han negado a prestar juramento de fidelidad al estado —insistió el cochero y miró al gentío desde su asiento elevado—. Temo por ellos y por nosotros. Busque a su prima mientras doy vuelta al caballo. No pierda un solo instante.

El anciano se apeó, cogió las riendas y tiró del caballo para girar el carruaje en el estrecho callejón. Mireille corrió hacia la muchedumbre con el corazón encogido.

La chusma la rodeó como un mar embravecido. No divisó a Valentine en la maraña de cuerpos apretujados en el callejón. Se abrió paso frenética y sintió que la empujaban y tironeaban a diestro y siniestro.

El pánico estuvo a punto de dominarla a medida que el desagradable olor a carne humana sucia se percibía cada vez más cerca.

En medio del bosque de extremidades y armas agitadas, repentinamente entrevió a Valentine a corta distancia de sor Claude, con la mano extendida hacia la monja mayor. El gentío volvió a cortarle la visión.

—¡Valentine! —chilló Mireille, pero su voz se perdió en medio de los gritos atronadores y, en esa marea humana, fue arrastrada hacia los seis carruajes que se encontraban junto a las puertas de la prisión: los coches que trasladaban a los curas.

Mireille hizo denodados esfuerzos por dirigirse hacia Valentine y sor Claude, pero era como nadar a contracorriente. Cada vez que daba unos pasos, se encontraba más cerca de los carruajes situados contra los muros de la prisión. Finalmente fue lanzada hacia los radios de la rueda de un carruaje y se agarró desesperada intentando recobrar el equilibrio. Se estaba incorporando cuando la portezuela se abrió, como si hubiese estallado una explosión. Cuando el retorcido mar de brazos y piernas se elevó a su alrededor,

Mireille se sujetó a la rueda para no volver a fundirse con la multitud.

Los curas fueron expulsados del carruaje y arrojados a las calles. Un sacerdote joven, con los labios lívidos de miedo, miró un segundo a los ojos de Mireille mientras lo sacaban; después se confundió con la masa. Lo siguió un cura mayor, que se apeó de un salto y golpeó a la gente con su bastón. Pidió a gritos el auxilio de los guardianes, que ya se habían convertido en bestias rabiosas. Éstos se pusieron de parte de la turba, bajaron del techo del carruaje, rasgaron la sotana del pobre cura y la hicieron añicos mientras el infeliz caía bajo los pies de sus perseguidores y era pisoteado contra los adoquines.

Mientras Mireille se aferraba a la rueda, sacaron uno tras otro a los aterrorizados curas. Corrieron como ratones asustados, empujados y acuchillados por picas y rastrillos de hierro. A punto de vomitar de miedo, Mireille gritó una y otra vez el nombre de Valentine mientras era testigo del horror que la rodeaba. Con los dedos sangrantes de tanto aferrarse a los radios de la rueda, se vio nuevamente inmersa en el gentío y aplastada contra el muro de la prisión. Chocó con la pared de piedra y cayó sobre los adoquines. Estiró la mano para suavizar la caída y tocó algo tibio y húmedo. Alzó la cabeza, despatarrada sobre los duros adoquines, y se apartó del rostro la castaña cabellera. Vio los ojos abiertos de sor Claude, aplastada contra el muro de la prisión de 1'Abbaye. La sangre manaba por la cara de la mujer mayor en la zona en que le habían arrancado el griñón y tenía una brecha profunda en la frente. Los ojos miraban vacuamente hacia el cielo. Mireille se incorporó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero de su, garganta no salió el menor sonido. Aquello tibio y húmedo en que había posado su mano era el agujero donde había estado el brazo de Claude, arrancado del hombro.

Temblando horrorizada, Mireille se apartó de Claude. Se pasó frenéticamente la mano por el vestido para quitar la sangre. ¿Y Valentine? ¿Dónde estaba Valentine? Mireille se arrodilló e intentó clavar las uñas en el muro para ponerse de pie mientras el gentío se movía a su lado como una bestia colérica y estúpida. En ese instante oyó un gemido y se dio cuenta de que Claude había entreabierto los labios. ¡La monja no estaba muerta!

Mireille se adelantó y sujetó a Claude de los hombros. La sangre manaba de la espantosa herida.

—¿Y Valentine? ¿Dónde está Valentine? Por favor, Señor, ¿me has entendido? Dime qué ha sido de Valentine.

La vieja monja movió los labios resecos sin emitir sonido alguno y elevó su mirada vacua hacia

Mireille. Ésta se inclinó hasta rozar con el pelo los labios de la monja.

—En el interior —susurró Claude—. La han llevado al interior de la abadía —dijo y perdió inmediatamente el conocimiento.

—Dios mío, ¿está segura? —preguntó Mireille.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Mireille intentó levantarse. La turbamulta giraba a su lado, sedienta de sangre. Por todas partes picas y azadas rasgaban el aire y los gritos de los asesinos y de los moribundos se fundían hasta anular sus pensamientos.

Mireille se apoyó en las puertas macizas de la prisión de 1'Abbaye, llamó con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó la madera con los puños hasta que le sangraron los nudillos. Nadie abrió. Agotada y atormentada por el sufrimiento y la desesperación, intentó abrirse paso entre el gentío para llegar al carruaje.

Debía encontrar a David: era el único que podía ayudarlas.

En medio del desenfrenado remolino de cuerpos quedó súbitamente petrificada y miró a través de una pequeña grieta abierta en medio del gentío. La chusma retrocedía a medida que algo se aproximaba en dirección a Mireille. Se aplastó contra el muro, se deslizó lentamente y logró distinguir de qué se trataba: por el asfixiante callejón la turba arrastraba el carruaje en el que había llegado. En lo alto de una pica clavada en el asiento de madera se veía la cabeza cortada del cochero, con el pelo plateado bañado de sangre y su rostro viejo convertido en una máscara de terror.

Mireille se mordió el brazo para no gritar. Al quedarse quieta y mirar la horrible cabeza que se movía por encima de la plebe, Mireille supo que no tenía tiempo de buscar a David. Debía entrar inmediatamente en la prisión de 1'Abbaye. Supo con pesarosa certeza que, si no buscaba en el acto a

Valentine, llegaría demasiado tarde

_4 del tarde_

Los vítores de la multitud que rodeaba la prisión de 1'Abbaye no llegaban a ahogar los gritos ensordecedores provenientes del interior. Mireille jamás podría apartar de su mente ese sonido. La turbamulta se había hartado de aporrear las puertas de la prisión y se había sentado sobre los carruajes salpicados con la sangre de los curas asesinados. El callejón estaba cubierto de cuerpos desmembrados y pisoteados.

Hacía más de una hora que en la prisión celebraban juicios. Los hombres más fornidos habían subido a sus compañeros a los altos muros que rodeaban el patio de la prisión. Éstos arrancaron las púas de hierro de los contrafuertes de piedra para usarlas como armas y se dejaron caer en el patio.

Un hombre que se encontraba de pie sobre los hombros de otro grito:

—¡Ciudadanos, abrid las puertas! ¡Hoy se hará justicia!

La chusma aplaudió al oír que quitaban una tranca. Una de las puertas de madera maciza se abrió y la multitud entró en tropel, arrojándose sobre la puerta con todo el peso de sus cuerpos. Los mosqueteros repelieron el grueso de la gente y cerraron nuevamente las puertas. Mireille y los demás aguardaban las noticias de los que, sentados sobre el muro, asistían al proceso de los falsos juicios e informaban de las matanzas a los que, como ella, esperaban.

Mireille había golpeado las puertas de la prisión e intentado escalar el muro, pero sin éxito. Agotada, se quedó junto a las puertas con la esperanza de que se abrieran, aunque sólo fuera un instante, para colarse.

Por fin su deseo se vio satisfecho. A las cuatro en punto, Mireille divisó un carruaje en el callejón y los caballos abriéndose paso cuidadosamente por encima de los cuerpos desmembrados. Las ciudadanas sentadas en los carros de la prisión soltaron un grito al ver al ocupante del carruaje y el callejón se pobló de ruidos mientras los hombres abandonaban sus perchas en el muro y las horribles brujas saltaban de los techos para rodear al recién llegado. Azorada, Mireille se incorporó de un salto. ¡Era David!

—¡Tío, tío! —gritó y se abrió paso a arañazos mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

David la divisó y su rostro se ensombreció al bajar del carruaje y avanzar para abrazarla.

—¡Mireille! —gritó mientras el gentío ondulaba a su alrededor, le palmeaba la espalda y le daba la bienvenida a gritos—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Valentine?

El horror demudó la cara de David mientras abrazaba a Mireille, que sollozaba sin poderse dominar.

—Está en la prisión —gimió Mireille—. Vinimos a ver a una amiga... nosotras... tío, no sé qué ha ocurrido. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde.

—Cálmate, cálmate —aconsejó David, avanzó en medio de la muchedumbre sujetando a Mireille y saludó a varios conocidos que le abrieron el paso.

—¡Abrid las puertas! —gritaron varios hombres sentados en el muro del patio—. ¡El ciudadano David está aquí! ¡Ha llegado el pintor David!

Poco después, una de las puertas macizas se abrió y el hedor a cuerpos sudados sacudió a David. Se vieron arrastrados al interior de la prisión y las puertas se cerraron. El patio de la prisión estaba inundado de sangre. En una pequeña y herbosa extensión de lo que antaño había sido el jardín del monasterio, un sacerdote yacía en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en un tajo de madera. Un soldado con el uniforme salpicado de sangre golpeaba ineficazmente con la espada el cuello del cura, intentando separar la cabeza del cuerpo. El sacerdote aún estaba vivo. Cada vez que intentaba incorporarse, manaban borbotones de sangre de las heridas de su cuello. Tenía la boca abierta en un mudo grito.

De un extremo a otro del patio, la gente corría y pasaba por encima de los cadáveres caídos en horrorosas posiciones. Era imposible saber a cuántos habían matado. Brazos, piernas y torsos se acumulaban junto a los cuidados setos y había montones de entrañas a lo largo de los bordes herbáceos.

Mireille se aferró al hombro de David y, ahogada, se puso a gritar. Su tío la sacudió enérgicamente y le murmuró al oído:

—O te dominas o estamos perdidos. Debemos encontrar enseguida a Valentine.

Mireille intentó dominarse. David contempló el patio con mirada extraviada. Sus sensibles manos de pintor temblaron al acercarse a un hombre v tironearle de la manga. El hombre vestía raído uniforme de soldado, no de guardia de la prisión, y daba la sensación de que tenía la boca manchada de sangre, pese a que no se veía ninguna herida.

—¿Quién manda aquí? —preguntó David.

El soldado rió y señaló una larga mesa de madera, próxima a la entrada de la prisión, en la que varios hombres estaban sentados. Un grupo de personas se apiñaba delante de la mesa.

Mientras David ayudaba a Mireille a cruzar el patio, empujaban a tres curas por la escalera de la prisión y los arrojaban al suelo, delante de la mesa. Los presentes se mofaron de ellos y los soldados emplearon las bayonetas para apartar a los burlones. Luego ayudaron a los curas a ponerse en pie y los sostuvieron delante de la mesa.

Por turno, cada uno de los cinco hombres sentados ante la mesa se dirigieron a los sacerdotes. Uno consultó unos papeles, anotó algo y meneó la cabeza.

Hicieron girar a los curas, que marcharon hacia el centro del patio, con el rostro convertido en letales máscaras blancas de horror al ver lo que les aguardaba. El gentío del patio soltó un grito estremecedor cuando contempló las nuevas víctimas que se dirigían al matadero. David abrazó con fuerza a

Mireille y la empujó hacia la mesa de los jueces, oculta por el gentío que, dando vítores, aguardaba la ejecución.

David llegó a la mesa en el momento en que los ciudadanos apostados en el muro anunciaron el veredicto a los que estaban fuera.

—¡Muerte al padre Ambrosio de San Sulpicio! —sonó el primer grito, recibido con aullidos y aplausos.

—Soy Jacques Louis David —informó a gritos al juez más cercano, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido que retumbaba en los muros del patio—. Formo parte del Tribunal Revolucionario. Danton me ha enviado...

Jacques Louis David, te conocemos bien —respondió un hombre desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

David se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y soltó una exclamación.

Mireille miró al juez y se le heló la sangre. Era el tipo de rostro que sólo veía en pesadillas, la cara que imaginaba al pensar en la advertencia de la abadesa. Era el rostro de la pura maldad.

Se trataba de un hombre horrible. Su carne era una masa de cicatrices y llagas supurantes. Un trapo sucio rodeaba su frente, de la que goteaba un líquido de color gris que bajaba por el cuello y pegoteaba su pelo graso. Cuando el juez miró burlonamente a David, Mireille pensó que las pústulas que cubrían su piel procedían del mal que albergaba en su interior, dado que era la encarnación de Lucifer.

—Ah, eres tú —murmuró David—. Pensé que estabas...

—¿Enfermo? —el hombre terminó la frase—. Y lo estoy, ciudadano, pero no tanto como para dejar de servir a Francia.

David caminó a lo largo de la mesa hacia el hombre horrible, aunque daba la sensación de que temía la proximidad. Arrastró a Mireille y le susurró al oído:

—No abras la boca. Estamos en peligro.

Al llegar al otro extremo de la mesa, David se inclinó hacia el juez.

—Danton me ha pedido que venga a ayudar al tribunal —dijo.

—Ciudadano, no necesitamos ayuda —replicó el juez—. Esta prisión no es más que un botón de muestra. Los enemigos del estado están encerrados en todas las cárceles. Cuando acabemos con estos juicios, visitaremos otras. No hay falta de voluntarios en lo que se refiere a hacer justicia. Vete y dile al ciudadano Danton que estoy aquí. Todo está en buenas manos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó David e, inseguro, alzó la mano para palmear el hombro del desastrado juez mientras de la multitud se elevaba un nuevo clamor—. Te tengo por honrado ciudadano y miembro de la Asamblea. Tengo un problema y estoy seguro de que podrás ayudarme. —David apretó la mano de Mireille, que permaneció en silencio, atenta a sus palabras—. Esta tarde mi sobrina pasó por casualidad delante de la prisión y accidentalmente, en medio de la confusión, acabó dentro. Creemos... espero que no le haya pasado nada, pues es una muchacha sencilla que no entiende de política. Te pido que la busques dentro de la prisión.

—¿Tu sobrina? —preguntó el juez y miró a David de soslayo.

Se agachó, revolvió un cubo de agua que tenía a su lado y alzó un trapo húmedo. Se quitó el que le cubría la frente, lo arrojó en el cubo, se colocó el chorreante sobre la cabeza y lo anudó. El agua le goteó sobre el rostro, mezclándose con el pus que manaba de sus llagas. Mireille percibió la putrefacción de la muerte con mucha más intensidad que el olor a sangre y pánico que impregnaba el patio. Se sintió desfallecer y a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando a sus espaldas sonó otro clamor. Procuró no pensar qué significaba cada coro de gritos.

—No es necesario buscarla —añadió el hombre horrible—. Es la próxima que se presenta ante el tribunal. David, conozco a tus pupilas, incluida ésta. —Señaló con la cabeza a Mireille pero no la miró—. Forman parte de la nobleza, son fruto de la sangre de los De Remy. Salieron de la abadía de Montglane. Ya hemos interrogado a tu "sobrina" en la prisión.

—¡No! —protestó Mireille y escapó del abrazo de David—. ¡Valentine! ¿Qué le habéis hecho? — Se estiró por encima de la mesa y sujetó al maligno, pero David la apartó.

—No seas insensata —le aconsejó.

Mireiile intentaba alejarse, pero el horrible juez alzó la mano. En el muro de la prisión estalló un gran alboroto cuando dos cuerpos bajaron estrepitosamente la escalera. Mireille se liberó, corrió detrás de la mesa y avanzó por los senderos al ver la suelta cabellera roja de Valentine y su cuerpo frágil rodando por los escalones, junto a un joven cura. El sacerdote se incorporó y ayudó a Valentine a ponerse en pie mientras Mireille se arrojaba a los brazos de su prima.

—Valentine, Valentine —gimió Mireille mientras observaba el rostro lacerado y los labios cortados de su prima.

—Las piezas —susurró Valentine con la mirada extraviada—. Claude me dijo dónde están los trebejos. Hay seis...

—No te preocupes por eso —aconsejó Mireille y acunó a Valentine en sus brazos—. Nuestro tío está aquí. Nos ocuparemos de que te pongan en libertad...

—¡No! —exclamó Valentine—. Querida prima, van a matarme. Saben de la existencia de las piezas... ¡acuérdate del fantasma! De Remy, De Reiny —barbotó distraídamente y no cesó de repetir su apellido.

Mireille intentó serenarla.

Inmediatamente un soldado sujetó a Mireille, que forcejeó. Miró frenética a David, que estaba inclinado sobre la mesa e imploraba al horrible juez. Mireille pataleó e intentó morder al soldado cuando dos hombres se acercaron, sujetaron a Valentine y la llevaron ante la mesa. Valentine se irguió ante el tribunal, sostenida por los soldados. Con el rostro pálido y demudado por el miedo, miró unos instantes a Mireille. Sonrió y su sonrisa fue como un rayo de sol en el cielo encapotado. Mireille cesó sus forcejeos y le devolvió la sonrisa. Súbitamente oyó la voz de los jueces. Sonó como un latigazo en su cerebro y retumbó en los muros del patio:

—¡Muerte!

Mireille luchó con el soldado. Gritó y llamó a David, que había caído sobre la mesa hecho un mar de lágrimas. En cámara lenta, Valentine fue arrastrada por el patio adoquinado hasta el parterre. Mireille luchó como una fiera para librarse de esos brazos de hierro. Súbitamente algo la golpeó de lado. El soldado y ella cayeron. Era el joven cura que había bajado la escalera a trompicones, junto a Valentine, y había acudido en su rescate lanzándose contra ellos mientras el soldado la sujetaba. Los hombres lucharon en el suelo y Mireille aprovechó la ocasión para escapar y correr hacia la mesa en la que David parecía un desecho humano. Agarró la camisa mugrienta del juez y lo increpó:

—¡Anule esa orden! —Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Valentine tendida en el suelo, sujeta por dos hombres que se habían quitado las casacas y arremangado las camisas. No podía perder ni un segundo—. ¡Déjela en libertad!

—Sólo si me dices lo que tu prima se negó a revelar —repuso el hombre—. Dime dónde habéis ocultado el ajedrez de Montglane. Sé con quién hablaba tu amiguita antes de que la detuvieran.

—Si se lo digo, ¿dejará en libertad a mi prima? —preguntó Mireille apresuradamente y volvió a mirar a Valentine.

—¡Quiero esas piezas! —exclamó impetuosamente.

El repugnante individuo la contempló fría y duramente. Mireille pensó que tenía ojos de lunático.

Aunque interiormente reculó, hizo frente a su mirada.

—Si la suelta, le diré dónde están.

—¡Dímelo de una vez! —chilló.

Mireille notó su desagradable aliento sobre el rostro cuando el juez se le acercó. Aunque David gimió a su lado, no le hizo caso. Respiró hondo, abrigó la esperanza de que Valentine la perdonara y dijo lentamente:

—Están enterradas en el jardín, detrás del taller de nuestro tío.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó el juez. Una llama inhumana iluminaba sus ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba de un salto y se inclinaba hacia Mireille por encima de la mesa—. Más vale que no me hayas mentido. Si me has engañado, te perseguiré hasta los confines mismos de la tierra. ¡Esas piezas deben estar en mi poder!

—Monsieur, le suplico que deje en libertad a mi prima —rogó Mireille—. Sólo he dicho la verdad.

—Te creo —replicó.

El juez alzó la mano y miró a los dos hombres que, sujetando a Valentine, aguardaban sus órdenes. Mireille contempló el horrible rostro inenarrablemente contorsionado y se juró que, mientras ella viviera y mientras él viviera, jamás lo olvidaría. Grabaría ese rostro en su mente, el rostro de ese hombre que esgrimía tan cruelmente en sus manos la vida de su amada prima. Mireille siempre lo recordaría.

—¿Y usted quién es? —preguntó mientras el verdugo contemplaba el jardín sin dignarse mirarla.

El hombre se volvió lentamente hacia ella y el odio reflejado en sus ojos la heló hasta la médula.

—Soy la ira del pueblo —respondió en voz baja—. Caerán la nobleza, el clero y la burguesía. Serán pisoteados por nuestros pies. Escupo sobre todos vosotros porque el sufrimiento que habéis causado se volverá en vuestra contra. Haré caer los cielos mismos sobre vuestras cabezas. ¡Me apropiaré del ajedrez de Montglane! ¡Lo poseeré! ¡Será mío! Si no lo encuentro donde has dicho que está, te perseguiré... ¡me las pagarás!

Su malévola voz resonó en los oídos de Mireille.

—¡Adelante con la ejecución! —ordenó y la multitud volvió a lanzar su espantoso clamor—. ¡Muerte! ¡El veredicto es de muerte!

—¡No! —gimió Mireille.

Un soldado intentó sujetarla, pero escapó. Enloquecida, Mireille corrió ciegamente por el patio y sus faldas rozaron los charcos de sangre de las grietas de los adoquines. En medio de un mar de caras desencajadas, vio la afilada hacha de dos filos que se alzaba sobre el cuerpo tendido de Valentine. Su cabellera, cenicienta a causa del calor estival, estaba desplegada sobre el césped en el que yacía. Mireille corrió entre la masa de cuerpos y se acercó al espeluznante escenario, se aproximó para ver la matanza desde primera fila. Dio un salto en el aire y se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Valentine en el mismo instante en que el hacha caía.

Ginny se quedó de piedra al ver la escena, realmente shockeada y Hermione lloraba sin poder parar… De pronto todo volvió a temblar y a cambiar.

Sólo una llama brillaba en el pequeño candelabro de bronce en el recibidor de la casa de Danton. Justo a medianoche, alguien cubierto con una larga capa negra tiró del cordón de la campanilla, afuera. El portero atravesó el recibidor arrastrando los pies y espió por la mirilla. El hombre que estaba de pie en los escalones llevaba un sombrero blando de ala ancha que ocultaba su cara.

—Por amor de Dios, Louis —dijo el hombreAbre la puerta. Soy yo, Camille.

Se descorrió el cerrojo y el portero abrió la puerta.

—Todas las precauciones son pocas, monsieur —se disculpó el hombre mayor.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente —dijo con gravedad Camille Desmoulins atravesando el umbral, quitándose el sombrero de ala ancha y pasando las manos por el espeso cabello rizado—. Acabo de regresar de la prisión La Force. Ya sabes lo que ha pasado... —Pero Desmoulins se interrumpió sobresaltado al observar un movimiento ligerísimo entre las oscuras sombras de la entrada—. ¿Quién está aquí? —preguntó asustado. La figura se levantó en silencio, alta, pálida y vestida con elegancia pese al calor intenso. Salió de las sombras y tendió la mano a Desmoulins.

—Mi querido Camine —dijo Talleyrand—. Espero no haberte alarmado. Estoy esperando que regrese Danton del Comité.

—¡Maurice! —exclamó Desmoulins, cogiéndole la mano mientras el portero se retiraba—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde?

En calidad de secretario de Danton, Desmoulins había compartido durante años el alojamiento con la familia de su superior.

—Danton ha tenido la amabilidad de prometerme un pase para abandonar Francia —explicó Talleyrand con absoluta serenidad—. Para que pueda regresar a Inglaterra y reanudar las negociaciones.

Como sabes, los británicos se han negado a reconocer nuestro nuevo gobierno...

—Yo no me molestaría en esperarlo aquí esta noche —dijo Camille—. ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha sucedido hoy en París?

Talleyrand meneó la cabeza y dijo:

—He oído decir que hemos rechazado a los prusianos, que están en retirada. Tengo entendido que regresan a casa porque han cogido la disentería —y rió—. ¡No existe ejército capaz de marchar tres días bebiendo los vinos de Champagne!

—Es verdad que hemos vencido a los prusianos —dijo Desmoulins sin unirse a su risa—. Pero hablo de la masacre.

Por la expresión de Talleyrand, comprendió que no se había enterado.

—Ha empezado esta tarde en la prisión de 1'Abbaye. Ahora se ha extendido a La Force y la Conciergerie. Por lo que sabemos, ya han muerto quinientas personas. Ha habido una carnicería, hasta canibalismo, y la Asamblea no puede pararlo...

—¡No sabía nada de eso! —exclamó Talleyrand—. ¿Pero qué medidas se han tomado?

—Danton todavía está en La Force. El Comité ha organizado juicios improvisados en todas las prisiones para tratar de moderar el movimiento. Han acordado pagar a jueces y verdugos seis francos diarios más las comidas. Era la única esperanza de conservar una apariencia de control. Maurice, París está

en una situación de anarquía. La gente lo llama el Terror.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó Talleyrand—. Cuando se filtren estas noticias, habrá que abandonar toda esperanza de un acercamiento con Inglaterra. Tendremos suerte si no se une a Prusia y nos declara la guerra. Tanta mayor razón para partir de inmediato.

—No puedes hacer nada sin un pase —dijo Desmoulins cogiéndolo del brazo—. Esta misma tarde fue arrestada madame de Staél por tratar de salir del país bajo inmunidad diplomática. Tuvo suerte de encontrarme allí para salvar su cuello de la guillotina. Se la han llevado a la Comuna.

La expresión del rostro de Talleyrand demostraba que comprendía la gravedad de la situación. Desmoulins continuó:

—No temas, ahora está a salvo en la embajada. Y tú también deberías estar seguro en casa. Ésta no es noche para que paseen miembros de la nobleza o el clero. Estás doblemente amenazado, amigo mío.

—Ya veo —dijo con calma Talleyrand—. Sí, lo entiendo muy bien.

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando Talleyrand regresó a su casa a pie, cruzando los sombríos barrios de París sin coche, para reducir la posibilidad de que se observaran sus movimientos. Mientras atravesaba las calles mal iluminadas, vio algunos grupos de aficionados al teatro que regresaban a casa y se cruzó con los rezagados de los casinos. Sus risas resonaban al pasar los carruajes abiertos llenos de trasnochadores y champaña.

Maurice pensó que bailaban al borde del abismo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Veía ya el oscuro caos hacia el cual se deslizaba su patria. Tenía que irse, y pronto. Al acercarse a los portones de entrada de sus jardines, lo alarmó ver el centelleo de una luz en el patio interior. Había dado órdenes estrictas de que se cerraran los postigos y corrieran las cortinas para que no se viese luz alguna que sugiriese que estaba en casa. En esos días era peligroso estar en casa.

Pero cuando iba a meter la llave, la puerta de hierro macizo se entreabrió. Allí estaba Courtiade, su valet, y la luz provenía de una pequeña bujía que tenía en la mano.

—Por amor de Dios, Courtiade —susurró Talleyrand—. Te dije que no debía haber luz. Casi me matas del susto.

—Excusadme, monseñor —dijo Courtiade, quien siempre daba a su amo el título religioso—. Espero no haberme excedido en mis atribuciones al desobedecer otra orden.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Talleyrand mientras se deslizaba por la puerta, que el valet cerró a sus espaldas.

—Tiene una visita, monseñor. Me tomé la libertad de permitir que esa persona os esperara dentro.

—Pero esto es serio. —Y Talleyrand se detuvo y cogió al criado de un brazo—. Esta mañana, la chusma detuvo a madame de Staél y la llevó a la Comuna de París. ¡Estuvo a punto de perder la vida! Nadie debe saber que planeo dejar París. Debes decirme a quién has dejado entrar.

—Es mademoiselle Mireille, monseñor —dijo el valet—. Vino sola hace apenas un rato.

—¿Mireille? ¿Sola a estas horas de la noche? —preguntó Talleyrand, atravesando a toda prisa el patio en compañía de Courtiade.

—Llegó con una maleta, monseñor. Su traje está destrozado. Apenas podía hablar. Y no pude dejar de advertir que en el traje parecía haber algo... como sangre. Mucha sangre.

—Dios mío —murmuró Talleyrand, cojeaba tan rápido como le era posible por el jardín y entró en el recibidor amplio y oscuro. Courtiade señaló el estudio y Talleyrand atravesó el vestíbulo y las anchas puertas. Por todas partes había cajas a medio llenar con libros, preparando su marcha. En el centro estaba

Mireille, echada en el sofá de terciopelo color melocotón, su rostro estaba pálido a la luz mortecina de la vela que Courtiade había puesto a su lado.

Talleyrand se arrodilló con cierta dificultad y cogió su mano desmayada entre las suyas, frotando sus dedos con vigor.

—¿Traigo las sales, señor? —preguntó Courtiade con rostro preocupado—. He despedido a todos los sirvientes porque como nos íbamos por la mañana...

—Sí, sí —dijo el amo sin apartar los ojos de Mireille. Sentía el corazón petrificado de miedo—. Pero Danton no llegó con los papeles. Y ahora esto...

Miró hacia Courtiade, que seguía sosteniendo una vela.

—Bueno, trae las sales. Cuando consigamos reanimarla, tendrás que ir a casa de David. Tenemos que llegar al fondo de este asunto, y rápido.

Talleyrand permaneció sentado en silencio junto al sofá, con el cerebro confuso entre cien ideas terribles. Cogiendo la vela de la mesa, la acercó a la forma inmóvil. En el cabello color fresa había sangre coagulada y el rostro estaba manchado de polvo y sangre. Con delicadeza, apartó los cabellos de su cara y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente. Mientras la contemplaba, algo se agitó en su interior. Era extraño, pensó. Ella siempre había sido la seria, la sobria.

Courtiade regresó con las sales y tendió el pequeño pomo de cristal a su amo. Levantando con cuidado la cabeza de Mireille, Talleyrand pasó el frasco abierto por debajo de su nariz hasta que ella empezó a toser.

Sus ojos se abrieron y miró horrorizada a los dos hombres. De pronto, al comprender dónde estaba, se incorporó. Se aferró con fiereza a la manga de Talleyrand, en un frenesí de pánico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —exclamó—. ¿No le habéis dicho a nadie que estoy aquí?

Su rostro estaba lívido y apretaba su brazo con la fuerza de diez hombres.

—No, no, querida mía —dijo Talleyrand con voz apaciguadora—. No has estado mucho tiempo aquí. En cuanto te encuentres un poco mejor, Courtiade te preparará un coñac caliente para calmar tus nervios y después enviaremos a buscar a tu tío...

—¡No! —gritó casi Mireille—. ¡Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí! ¡No debéis decírselo a nadie, y a mi tío menos que a nadie! Es el primer lugar en el que se les ocurriría buscarme. Mi vida está en terrible peligro. ¡Juradme que no se lo diréis a nadie!

Trató de ponerse en pie de un salto, pero Talleyrand y Courtiade, alarmados, la detuvieron.

—¿Dónde está mi maleta? —exclamó.

—Está aquí —dijo Talleyrand palmeando el maletín de piel—,junto al sofá. Querida, debes calmarte y echarte. Por favor, descansa hasta que te encuentres lo bastante bien como para hablar. Es muy tarde. ¿No querrías por lo menos que enviáramos a buscar a Valentine, que le hiciéramos saber que estás a salvo...?

Ante la mención del nombre de Valentine, el rostro de Mireille adoptó tal expresión de horror y dolor, que Talleyrand se apartó, asustado.

—No —dijo despacio—. No puede ser. Valentine no. Dime que nada le ha sucedido a Valentine. ¡Dímelo!

Había cogido a Mireille por los hombros y la sacudía. Lentamente, ella fijó su mirada en él. Lo que leyó en sus profundidades lo desgarró hasta las raíces de su ser. La sacudió con fuerza, con la voz enronquecida.

—Por favor —dijo—. Por favor, di que no le ha pasado nada. ¡Debes decirme que no le ha pasado nada!

Mientras Talleyrand continuaba sacudiéndola, los ojos de Mircille estaban secos. Él no parecía saber lo que hacía. Courtiade se inclinó y puso con suavidad la mano sobre el hombro de su amo.

—Señor—dijo con dulzura—. Señor...

Pero Talleyrand miraba a Mireille como un hombre que ha perdido la razón.

—No es verdad —susurró, mordiendo cada palabra como si fuera hiel en su boca. Mireille se limitó a mirarlo. Poco a poco, él aflojó la presión sobre sus hombros. Sus brazos cayeron a los lados del cuerpo mientras miraba sus ojos. Estaba demudado, atontado por el dolor de lo que no lograba obligarse a creer.

Apartándose de ella, se puso en pie y fue hasta la chimenea, dando la espalda a la habitación. Abriendo su preciado reloj dorado, insertó la llave de oro. Despacio, con cuidado, empezó a darle cuerda. Mireille lo escuchaba repiqueteando en la oscuridad.

—Wuaw… Mira a nuestro querido hurón preocupado así por mi — exclamó Ginny mientras miraba con una sonrisa.

—Ginny cállate quieres, esto no es gracioso.

—Pero Hermione, míralo hasta con esa ropa se ve irresistible.

—Mejor sigamos mirando Ginny— y puso sus ojos en blanco.

Todavía no había salido el sol, pero la primera luz pálida atravesó las colgaduras de seda del tocador de Talleyrand.

Había estado en pie la mitad de la noche, y había sido una noche de horror. No podía obligarse a admitir que Valentine había muerto. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y no sabía cómo aceptar ese sentimiento. Era un hombre sin familia, un hombre que jamás había necesitado a otro ser humano. Tal vez fuera mejor así, pensó con amargura. Si nunca sientes amor, tampoco sientes su pérdida. Veía todavía el pálido cabello rojo de Valentine resplandeciendo ante el fuego de la chimenea mientras se inclinaba para besar su pie y acariciaba su rostro con dedos delgados. Pensó en las cosas graciosas que había dicho, en cómo le gustaba escandalizarlo con su picardía. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera muerta? ¿Cómo era posible?

Mireille había sido del todo incapaz de relatar las circunstancias de la muerte de su prima. Courtiade le había preparado un baño, obligándola a beber coñac caliente muy especiado en el cual había puesto unas gotas de láudano para que pudiera dormir. Talleyrand le había cedido la gran cama de su tocador, con el dosel como una cúpula cubierto de pálidas sedas azules. El color de los ojos de Valentine.

Él había permanecido en pie la mitad de la noche, reclinado en un sillón azul cubierto de acuosas sedas. Mireille había estado varias veces a punto de sucumbir al sopor del sueño, pero cada vez había despertado estremecida, con la mirada ausente, llamando en voz alta a Valentine. En esas ocasiones él la había consolado, y cuando ella volvía a hundirse en el sueño, regresaba a la cama improvisada, bajo los chales que le había proporcionado Courtiade.

Pero para él no había consuelo, y cuando el alba se insinuó rosada al otro lado de las ventanas francesas que daban al jardín, Talleyrand seguía dando vueltas insomnes en su sofá, con los rizos dorados en desorden, y los ojos azules empañados por la falta de sueño. Una vez, durante la noche, Mireille había gritado:

—Iré contigo a la abadía, prima. No dejaré que vayas sola a los Cordeliers.

Y al escuchar esas palabras, él había sentido un estremecimiento intenso y helado en la columna vertebral. Dios mío, ¿era posible que hubiera muerto en la abadía? No podía siquiera contemplar el resto. Resolvió que una vez que Mireille hubiera descansado, le sacaría la verdad, sin poner mientes en el dolor que provocaría a ambos.

Mientras yacía echado en el sillón, escuchó un ruido, un paso ligero.

—¿Mireille? —susurró, pero no hubo respuesta. Se estiró hasta tocar las colgaduras de la cama y las apartó. Ella no estaba.

Envolviéndose en su bata de seda, Talleyrand cojeó en dirección a su vestidor. Pero al pasar junto a los ventanales, vio a través de las cortinas de seda mate el contorno de una figura contra la luz rosada.

Corrió los cortinajes que daban a la terraza. Entonces quedó inmóvil. Mireille estaba de pie, de espaldas a él, mirando hacia sus jardines y el pequeño huerto que había al otro lado del muro de piedra. Estaba completamente desnuda y su piel cremosa resplandecía con brillo de seda en la luz matinal. Tal como él recordaba haberlas visto aquella primera mañana, de pie en la tarima del estudio de David. Valentine y Mireille. La impresión de este recuerdo fue tan inmediata y dolorosa, que parecía como si lo hubiera atravesado una lanza. Pero al mismo tiempo había otra cosa. Algo que emergía lentamente del pulsante y obnubilador dolor rojo de su conciencia. Y a medida que emergía, le pareció más horrible que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar. Lo que sentía en ese instante preciso era lujuria. Pasión. Deseaba asir a Mireille allí, en la terraza, en el primer rocío húmedo de la mañana, hundir su carne en la suya, arrojarla al suelo, morder sus labios y magullar su cuerpo, expulsar su dolor en el pozo oscuro y sin fondo de su ser. Mientras seguía en él esta idea, Mireille, sintiendo su presencia, se volvió de cara a él. Se ruborizó intensamente. Él se sintió humillado y trató de cubrir su vergüenza.

—Querida —dijo, sacándose de prisa la bata y acercándose para echarla sobre sus hombros—. Cogerás frío. El rocío es abundante en esta época del año.

Sonaba como un tonto incluso para sí mismo. Peor que un tonto. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los hombros de Mireille para envolverla en su bata de seda, sintió que lo atravesaba una sacudida eléctrica que no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Controló el impulso de apartarse de un salto, pero Mireille lo miraba con aquellos insondables ojos verdes. Apartó rápidamente la mirada. Ella no debía saber lo que estaba pensando. Era deplorable. Pensó en todo lo que pudo para reprimir el sentimiento que había surgido en él tan de repente. Con tanta violencia.

—Maurice —dijo ella mientras levantaba sus dedos delgados para apartar un mechón rebelde de sus cabellos rubios—. Ahora quiero hablar de Valentine. ¿Puedo?

Sus cabellos castaños flotaban contra su pecho, balanceándose con la suave brisa de la mañana. Ello sentía arder a través de la fina tela de su camisón. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler el perfume dulce de su piel. Cerró los ojos luchando por controlarse, incapaz de mirarla, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver en él. El dolor que sentía era abrumador. ¿Cómo podía ser tan monstruoso? Se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirarla. Se obligó a sonreír, pese a que sentía que sus labios se contorsionaban en una expresión extraña.

—Me has llamado Maurice —dijo, siempre con la sonrisa forzada—. No, tío Maurice.

Era tan hermosa, con los labios entreabiertos como oscuros pétalos aplastados... Se arrancó ese pensamiento. Valentine. Ella quería hablar de Valentine. Suavemente, pero con firmeza, puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Sentía el calor de su piel a través de la seda delgada de la bata. Veía la vena azul que latía entre la garganta larga y blanca y más abajo, la sombra entre los pechos jóvenes...

—Valentine os amaba profundamente —decía Mireille con voz ahogada—. Yo conocía todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Sé que quería hacer con vos todas esas cosas que hacen los hombres a las mujeres. ¿Sabéis de qué cosas hablo...?

Ella volvía a mirarlo con sus labios tan cerca, su cuerpo tan... No estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

—No... no estoy seguro... quiero decir, claro que lo sé —balbuceó, mirándola—. Pero nunca imaginé...

Volvió a maldecirse por ser un idiota. ¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo?

—Mireille —dijo con firmeza. Quería ser benevolente, paternal. Al fin y al cabo, esta niña que tenía delante era lo bastante joven. No era más que una criatura en realidad—. Mireille —repitió, luchando por encontrar la manera correcta de llevar una vez más la conversación a terreno seguro.

Pero ella había levantado las manos y deslizaba sus dedos por sus cabellos. Atrajo su boca hacia la de ella. Dios mío, pensó, debo de estar loco. No es posible que esté sucediendo esto.

—Mireille —repitió, con los labios rozando su boca—, no puedo... no podemos...

Cuando apretó su boca contra la de ella y sintió el calor que latía en sus entrañas, sintió que las compuertas caían. No. No podía. Esto no. Ahora no.

—No lo olvides —susurraba Mireille contra su pecho mientras lo tocaba a través de la tela fina de su bata—, yo también la amaba.

Él gimió y arrancó la bata de sus hombros mientras se hundía en su carne cálida.

Una risa de loca rompió el ambiente, Ginny se agarraba el estomago y Hermione le mandaba miradas de reproche.

Si que eso no me lo esperaba— le decía la pelirroja— ¿Tu y Malfoy?

Ginny no soy yo, es Mireille y no es Malfoy es Maurice.

Da igual— dijo Ginny sin parar de reír— si que se la están montando.

Hermione se puso roja de pies a cabeza

Será mejor que nos vallamos — sugirió Hermione.

¿Y perderme de esta escena? Ni loca…

Descendía, se hundía. Se sumergía en un estanque de pasión oscura, con los dedos moviéndose como frías aguas profundas sobre la seda de los largos miembros de Mireille. Yacían sobre la desordenada ropa de la cama adonde la había llevado, y se sentía caer, caer. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, sintió como si su sangre se precipitara en el cuerpo de ella, como si sus sangres se mezclaran. La violencia de su pasión era insoportable. Trató de recordar lo que estaba haciendo y por qué no debía hacerlo, pero sólo ansiaba olvidar. Mireille fue a su encuentro con una pasión más oscura y violenta que la suya. Nunca había experimentado algo así. No deseaba que terminara nunca.

Mireille lo miró con sus ojos como oscuros pozos color miel, y supo que ella sentía lo mismo. Cada vez que la tocaba, que la acariciaba, ella parecía hundirse más profundamente en su cuerpo, como si también deseara estar dentro de él, en cada hueso, nervio o tendón; como si deseara atraerlo hasta el fondo del pozo oscuro, donde podían ahogarse juntos en el opio de su pasión. El pozo del Leteo, del olvido. Y él, mientras nadaba en las aguas de sus profundos ojos castaños, sintió que la pasión lo desgarraba como una tormenta, escuchó la llamada de las ondinas, que cantaban desde el fin de las simas.

Maurice Talleyrand había hecho el amor a muchas mujeres, tantas que ya no podía contarlas, pero mientras yacía sobre las sábanas arrugadas y suaves de su cama, con las largas piernas de Mireille entrelazadas a las suyas, no pudo recordar a ninguna. Sabía que nunca podría recuperar lo que había sentido.

Había sido el éxtasis absoluto, de una clase que pocos seres humanos experimentan nunca. Pero lo que sentía ahora era el dolor absoluto. Y culpa.

Culpa, porque cuando habían caído juntos sobre la colcha, envueltos el uno en el otro en un abrazo apasionado más potente que cualquiera que hubiese conocido... él había balbuceado "Valentina".

Valentine. Precisamente en el instante en que la pasión se consumaba. Y Mireille había murmurado:

"Sí." La miró. Su piel cremosa y el cabello enredado eran hermosos contra las frías sábanas de lino. Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos de color miel. Después sonrió.

—No sabía cómo sería —dijo.

—¿Y te ha gustado? —preguntó él, desordenando con suavidad su pelo.

—Sí —contestó, todavía sonriendo. Después vio que estaba apesadumbrado.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No quería hacerlo. Pero eres tan hermosa. Y te deseaba tanto. —Y besó sus cabellos y después sus labios.

—No quiero que lo lamentes —dijo Mireille, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con seriedad—. Por un momento, me hizo sentir como si ella estuviera todavía viva. Como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Si Valentine estuviera viva, habría hecho el amor contigo. De modo que no deberías lamentar haberme llamado por su nombre.

Había leído sus pensamientos. Él la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se echó en la cama y atrajo a Mireille, poniéndola encima suyo. Su cuerpo largo y gracioso era fresco contra su piel. Los cabellos rojos se derramaban sobre sus hombros. Bebió su perfume. Quería hacerle el amor otra vez. Pero se concentró en apaciguar la rigidez de sus entrañas. Antes había otra cosa que deseaba más.

—Mireille, hay algo que quiero que hagas —dijo, con la voz ahogada por sus cabellos. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Sé que es doloroso para ti pero quiero que me hables de Valentine. Quiero que me lo digas todo. Tenemos que comunicarnos con tu tío. Anoche, mientras dormías, hablaste de la prisión de 1'Abbaye...

—No puedes decirle a mi tío dónde estoy —interrumpió Mireille, sentándose de golpe en la cama.

—Por lo menos, tenemos que dar a Valentine un entierro decente —argumentó él.

—Ni siquiera sé si podemos encontrar su cuerpo —dijo Mireille, ahogándose con las palabras—. Si juras ayudarme, te diré cómo murió Valentine. Y por qué.

Talleyrand la miró de manera extraña.

—¿Qué quieres decir con por qué? —preguntó—. Supuse que habíais quedado atrapadas en la confusión de 1'Abbaye. Seguramente...

—Murió por esto —dijo Mireille.

Salió de la cama y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar junto.a su maleta, que Courtiade había dejado junto a la puerta del vestidor. Con un esfuerzo, la cogió y la colocó sobre la cama. La abrió e hizo un gesto para que Talleyrand mirara. Adentro, cubiertas de tierra y hierbas, había ocho piezas del ajedrez de Montglane. Talleyrand metió una mano en la gastada bolsa de piel y sacó una pieza, sosteniéndola con ambas manos mientras se sentaba junto a Mireille sobre las mantas revueltas. Era un gran elefante de oro, cuya altura era casi equivalente al largo de su mano. La silla estaba cubierta de rubíes pulidos y zafiros negros formando un dibujo abigarrado, como el de una alfombra. El tronco y los colmillos dorados estaban alzados, en posición de combate.

—El _aufin _—susurró—. Ésta es la pieza que ahora llamamos alfil, el consejero del rey y la reina. Extrajo una por una las piezas de la bolsa y las dispuso sobre la cama. Un camello de plata y otro de oro. Otro elefante dorado, un semental árabe caracoleante, con las patas levantadas, y tres peones que llevaban armas diversas, cada pequeño infante, del largo de su dedo, todos con incrustaciones de amatistas y citrinas, turmalinas, esmeraldas y jaspes.

Lentamente, Talleyrand cogió el semental y lo hizo girar entre sus manos. Sacando la tierra que tenía en la base, vio un símbolo impreso en el oro oscuro. Lo estudió con atención y después se lo mostró a Mireille. Era un círculo con una flecha clavada a un lado.

—Marte, el Planeta Rojo —dijo—. Dios de la Guerra y la Destrucción. Y entonces salió otro caballo, que era rojo: y se le dio poder para que a partir de allí eliminara la paz de la tierra y se mataran unos a otros; y se le dio una gran espada."

Pero Mireille no parecía escucharlo. Estaba allí sentada, contemplando el símbolo impreso en la base del semental que Talleyrand tenía entre las manos. No habló pero parecía estar en trance. Por último, él vio que sus labios se movían y se inclinó para escucharla.

—«Y el nombre de la espada era Sar» —susurró ella. Después cerró los ojos.

Le habló del cuento de la abadesa con tanta fidelidad como le fue posible, y de lo que habían hecho las monjas para sacar el juego de entre los muros de la abadía. Narró cómo habían dispersado las piezas por toda Europa y cómo ella y Valentine debían servir como un punto de recepción si alguna hermana necesitaba ayuda. Después le habló de la hermana Claude y de cómo Valentine se había precipitado a encontrarse con ella en el callejón que flanqueaba la prisión. Cuando Mireille llegó al punto en que la Tribuna había sentenciado a muerte a Valentine y David se había desplomado, Talleyrand la interrumpió. El rostro de Mireille estaba lleno de lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados y tenía la voz entrecortada.

—¿Quieres decir que Valentine no fue asesinada por la chusma? —exclamó.

—¡Fue sentenciada! Ese hombre horrible —sollozó Mireille—. Nunca olvidaré su cara. ¡Aquella mueca espantosa! Cómo disfrutaba del poder que tenía sobre la vida y la muerte. Ojalá se pudra en esas llagas purulentas que lo cubren...

—¿Qué has dicho? —exclamó Talleyrand, cogiéndola de un brazo y sacudiéndola—. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre? ¡Tienes que recordarlo!

Pregunté su nombre —dijo Mireille, mirándolo a través de sus lágrimas—, pero no quiso decírmelo.

Sólo dijo: "Soy la cólera del pueblo."

—¡Marat! —exclamó Talleyrand—. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Pero no puedo creer...

—¡Marat! —dijo Mireille—. Ahora que lo sé, no lo olvidaré nunca. Afirmó que si no encontraba las piezas donde le había dicho, me perseguiría. Pero seré yo quien lo persiga.

Mi queridísima niña —dijo Talleyrand—,has sacado las piezas de su escondite. Ahora, Marat removerá

cielo y tierra para encontrarte. ¿Pero cómo escapaste del patio de la prisión?

—Mi tío Jacques Louis —dijo Mireille—. Estaba junto a ese hombre perverso cuando se dio la orden, y se arrojó contra él encolerizado. Yo me arrojé sobre el cuerpo de Valentine, pero me sacaron a rastras como a una... una... —Mireille luchó por continuar—. Y entonces oí a mi tío gritando mi nombre, diciéndome que huyera. Salí corriendo a ciegas de la prisión. No sé cómo me las arreglé para atravesar las puertas. Para mí es como un sueño horrible, pero me encontré otra vez en el callejón y corrí para salvarme hasta el jardín de David.

—Eres una criatura valiente, querida. Me pregunto si yo tendría fuerzas para hacer lo que tú has hecho.

—Valentine murió a causa de las piezas —sollozó Mireille, tratando de calmarse—. ¡No podía permitirle que las cogiera! Las tenía en mis manos antes de que él tuviera tiempo de salir de la prisión. Cogí ropa de mi habitación y este maletín y huí...

—Pero no podía ser mucho después de las: seis cuando saliste de casa de David. ¿Dónde estuviste

entre esa hora y la hora en que llegaste aquí, después de medianoche?

—En el jardín de David sólo había dos de las piezas —contestó Mireille—. Eran las que Valentine y yo habíamos traído con nosotras desde Montglane: el elefante de oro y el camello de plata. Las otras seis las trajo la hermana Claude de otra abadía. Yo sabía que la hermana Claude había llegado a París ayer mismo por la mañana. No había tenido mucho tiempo para ocultarlas y era demasiado peligroso llevarlas consigo cuando fue a encontrarse con nosotras. Pero la hermana Claude murió y sólo dijo dónde estaban a Valentine.

—¡Pero las tienes tú! —dijo Talleyrand, con la mano abierta sobre las piezas enjoyadas que seguían dispersas sobre las sábanas. Le parecía sentir un calor que irradiaba de ellas—. Me dijiste que en la prisión había soldados y miembros de la Tribuna y gente por todas partes. ¿Cómo pudo Valentine descubrirte el lugar donde estaban?

—Sus últimas palabras fueron "recuerda el fantasma". Y después dijo su nombre varias veces.

—¿El fantasma? —dijo confundido Talleyrand.

—Enseguida comprendí lo que quería decirme. Se refería a tu historia del fantasma del cardenal Richelieu.

—¿Estás segura? Bueno, debes estarlo ya que aquí están las piezas. Pero no logro imaginar cómo las encontraste con tan poca información.

—Nos dijiste que habías sido sacerdote en St. Remy, de donde saliste para ir a la Sorbona, y que allí, viste el fantasma del cardenal Richelieu en la capilla. Como sabes, el apellido de la familia de Valentine es De Remy. Pero recordé enseguida que el bisabuelo de Valentine, Gericauld de Remy, estaba enterrado en la capilla de la Sorbona, no lejos de la tumba del cardenal Richelieu. Ése era el mensaje que trataba de darme. Allí estaban enterradas las piezas. Regresé a la capilla atravesando los barrios a oscuras, y allí encontré una llama votiva ardiendo ante la tumba del antepasado de Valentine. Sirviéndome de la luz de esa vela, registré la capilla. Pasaron horas hasta que encontré una baldosa floja, parcialmente oculta tras la pila bautismal y, levantándola, exhumé la piezas. Después huí lo más rápido que pude. Vine aquí, a la Rue de Beaune. —Mireille hizo una pausa, sin aliento—. Maurice —dijo después, reclinando la cabeza contra su pecho para que él pudiera sentir el latido de su pulso—,creo que había otra razón para que Valentine mencionara el fantasma. Estaba tratando de decirme que recurriera a ti en busca de ayuda, que confiara en ti.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte, querida mía? —dijo Talleyrand—. Yo mismo estoy prisionero en Francia hasta que pueda conseguir un pase. Es evidente que comprendes que la posesión de estas piezas nos pone en una situación aún más comprometida.

—No sería así si conociéramos el secreto, el secreto del poder que contienen. Si supiéramos eso, nosotros tendríamos la ventaja. ¿No lo crees así?

Parecía tan valerosa y seria, que Talleyrand no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó los labios en sus hombros desnudos. Y a pesar de sí mismo, volvió a sentir el deseo. En ese momento, se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta del dormitorio.

—Monseñor —dijo Courtiade al otro lado de la puerta cerrada—, no quiero molestaros pero hay una persona en el patio.

—No estoy en casa, Courtiade —dijo Talleyrand—.

Ya lo sabes.

—Pero, monseñor —dijo el valet—, es un mensajero del señor Danton. Ha traído los pases.

Aquella noche, a las nueve, Courtiade estaba tendido en el suelo del estudio, con su rígida chaqueta doblada en una silla y las mangas de su almidonada camisa arremangadas. Estaba clavando el último compartimento falso de las cajas de libros que estaban dispersas por la habitación. Por todas partes había libros sueltos. Mireille y Talleyrand estaban sentados entre los montones bebiendo coñac.

—Courtiade —dijo Talleyrand—, mañana te irás a Londres con estas cajas de libros. Cuando llegues, pregunta por los agentes de propiedad de madame de Staél y ellos lo arreglarán para darte las llaves y llevarte al alojamiento que hemos conseguido. Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que nadie más que tú toque estas cajas. No las pierdas de vista y no las abras hasta que hayamos llegado mademoiselle Mireille y yo.

—Ya te he dicho —dijo con firmeza Mireille— que no puedo ir contigo a Londres. Sólo deseo que las piezas salgan de Francia.

—Mi querida niña —dijo Talleyrand acariciando sus cabellos—, ya hemos hablado de esto. Insisto en que uses mi pase. Yo me conseguiré otro enseguida. No puedes permanecer más tiempo en París.

—Mi primera tarea era arrebatar el ajedrez de Montglane de manos de ese hombre horrible y de las de otros que podrían darle un mal uso —dijo Mireille—. Valentine hubiera hecho lo mismo. Otras pueden venir a París en busca de refugio. Debo quedarme aquí para ayudarlas.

—Eres una joven valiente —dijo él———. Sin embargo, no permitiré que te quedes sola en París, y no puedes regresar a casa de tu tío. Ambos debemos decidir qué haremos con estas piezas cuando lleguemos a Londres...

—Me interpretas mal —dijo Mireille con frialdad, poniéndose de pie—. No dije que pensara quedarme en París. Extrayendo una pieza del ajedrez de Montglane de la bolsa de piel que estaba junto a su silla, se la alcanzó a Courtiade. Era el caballo, el caracoleante semental de oro que había estado estudiando esa mañana. Courtiade cogió la pieza con cuidado. Mireille sintió el fuego que pasaba de su brazo al de él. Courtiade la metió en el compartimento falso y rellenó el espacio con paja.

—Mademoiselle —dijo el serio Courtiade con los ojos brillantes—, entra justo. Apuesto mi vida a que vuestros libros llegarán sanos y salvos a Londres.

Mireille le tendió la mano, que Courtiade estrechó cordialmente. Después, ella se volvió hacia Talleyrand.

—No entiendo nada —dijo él, irritado—. Primero te niegas a ir a Londres porque dices que debes quedarte en París. Después afirmas que no piensas quedarte aquí. Por favor, aclárate.

—Tú irás a Londres con las piezas —le informó ella con voz sorprendentemente autoritaria—, pero mi misión es otra. Escribiré a la abadesa informándola de mis planes. Tengo dinero propio y Valentine y yo éramos huérfanas. Sus propiedades y título pasan a mí por derecho. Después, solicitaré que envíe otra monja a París hasta que yo haya terminado mi trabajo.

—¿Pero adónde irás? ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Talleyrand—. Eres una joven sola, sin familia...

—Desde ayer he pensado mucho en eso —dijo Mireille—. Tengo cosas que terminar antes de poder volver a Francia. Estoy en peligro... hasta que pueda comprender el secreto de estas piezas. Y sólo hay una manera de comprenderlo. Y es ir a su lugar de origen.

—¡Buen Dios! —dijo indignado Talleyrand—. ¡Me has dicho que el gobernador moro de Barcelona se las dio a Carlomagno! Pero eso fue hace casi mil años. Diría que a estas alturas el rastro debe estar algo frío. ¡Y Barcelona no está precisamente a las afueras de París! ¡No permitiré que recorras Europa sola!

—No pienso ir a un país de Europa —dijo Mireille sonriendo—. Los moros no llegaron de Europa sino de Mauritania, desde el fondo del desierto del Sáhara. Para encontrar el sentido hay que remontarse a las fuentes...

Miró a Talleyrand con sus insondables ojos grises y éste le devolvió una mirada estupefacta.

—Iré a Argelia —dijo ella—. Porque allí es donde empieza el Sáhara.

Luego todo volvió a girar y ambas se encontraron nuevamente cara a cara con Minne.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado el pequeño viaje— les dijo.

—La verdad es que todo es confuso— dijo Hermione.

—Bueno chicas, será mejor dejar la charla, tengo asuntos importantes, tomen— les dijo tendiéndoles un mapa que Ginny agarró— luego seguirán investigando el libro, les aseguro que lo que vieron allí es solo el principio.

¿Te volveremos a ver? —preguntó la pelirroja.

Por supuesto…— luego acarició el rostro de ambas y se desapareció….


	10. La Extraña Cueva

Hola gente… ¿Cómo va? Bueno les cuento que yo por el momento subo un capitulo mas!! Se que dije el jueves pero como estuve estudiando un montón, y ya la cabeza no me daba para mas… decidí continuar con el capitulo 10, tenia ya casi medio capitulo echo, lo así que hoy por la tarde lo terminé y luego me puse nuevamente a repasar para mi examen de mañana!!

Quiero agradecerles a ustedes que me dejaron Reviews, de verdad muchas gracias!! Y bienvenida Rose n PassionFruit!! Muchas gracias…

Fancy10: Bueno que responder a tus preguntas… a ver!! ¿Ron y Harry? Lo único que te puedo decir que Ron ya apareció, y casi desde el principio solo que tiene una identidad falsa, no puedo decir mas… jejeje… que mala!! Tanto los Mortífago también, solo que de a poco se va a ir descubriendo quien es cada uno!! Pero seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta…

Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste… y les prometo que en el próximo habrá un lindo encuentro entre Draco y Hermione… Nada mas espero que les guste!! Besito… Lola…

Capitulo 10: La Extraña Cueva.

Mientras el gran Corniche de Ginny descendía los Erg hacia el oasis de Ghardaia, vio los interminables kilómetros de oscura arena roja que se extendía en todas direcciones. Sobre el mapa, la geografía de Argelia es bastante simple; está diseñada como un cántaro ladeado. El pico, en el fondo de la frontera marroquí, parece estar vertiendo agua en los países vecinos del Sáhara occidental y Mauritania. El asa está formada por dos franjas: una extensión de ochenta kilómetros de ancho de tierra irrigada a lo largo de la costa norte, y otra cinta de 480 kilómetros de montañas, al sur de ésta. El resto del país —poco más de un millón de kilómetros cuadrados— es desierto.

Conducía Ginny. Llevaban cinco horas en la carretera y habían cubierto 560 kilómetros de peligrosos caminos de montaña, en dirección al desierto... una hazaña que había llevado al gimiente Carioca a esconderse bajo el asiento. Hermione no lo había notado. Había estado demasiado absorta traduciendo en voz alta el diario que les había dado Minne, un relato de oscuro misterio, la aparición del Terror en Francia, y por debajo de todo eso la más que centenaria búsqueda de Mireille, la monja francesa, del secreto del juego de Montglane. La misma búsqueda en la que estaban ellas ahora.

Resultaba evidente cómo había descubierto Minne la historia del juego, su misterioso poder, la fórmula contenida en él y el juego letal desatado por la consecución de las piezas. Un juego que había continuado generación tras generación, barriendo a los jugadores en su transcurso, de la misma manera en que estaban siendo tragados Ginny y ella, Malfoy y Nim, y tal vez la propia Minne. Una partida jugada en el mismo terreno que estábamos cruzando.

—El Sáhara —dijo, levantando la mirada del libro cuando empezaron a bajar hacia Ghardaia—. ¿Sabes?, este desierto no siempre fue el mayor del mundo. Hace millones de años, el Sáhara era el mar interior más grande del planeta. Así se formó todo el crudo y el gas líquido natural, por la descomposición gaseosa de pequeños animales y plantas marinas. La alquimia de la naturaleza.

—¡No me digas! —comentó secamente Ginny—. Bueno, mi indicador de gasolina me dice que deberíamos detenernos para un reaprovisionamiento de esas diminutas formas marinas. Supongo que lo mejor es hacerlo en Ghardaia. El mapa de Minne no mostraba muchas otras ciudades en esta ruta.

—No lo vi —dijo Hermione, refiriéndose al mapa dibujado y luego destruido por Minne—. Espero que tengas buena memoria.

—Soy jugadora de ajedrez —dijo Ginny como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Parece que esta ciudad, Ghardaia, solía llamarse Khardaia —dijo, volviendo al diario—. Al parecer, nuestra amiga Mireille se detuvo aquí en el año 1783.

_Y llegamos al lugar de Khardaia, que recibe su nombre de la diosa bereber Kar —la Luna—, a quien los árabes llamaban Libia, que quiere decir «gotean te de lluvia». Ella gobernaba el mar interior desde el Nilo hasta el océano Atlán tico; su hijo Fénix fundó el imperio fenicio; se dice que su padre era el mismísimo Poseidón. Tiene muchos nombres en muchas tierras: Ishtar, Astarté, Kali, Cibeles. De ella surge toda vida, como del mar. En esta tierra la llaman la Reina Blanca..._

—Por Merlín —dijo Ginny, echándole una mirada mientras disminuía la velocidad para girar hacia Ghardaia—. ¿Quieres decir que esta ciudad lleva el nombre de nuestra archienemiga? ¡De modo que tal vez estemos a punto de llegar a un cuadrado blanco!

Estaban tan absortas en la lectura del diario, en busca de más datos, que no vio el Renault gris oscuro que tenían detrás, hasta que aplicó los frenos y las siguió por el desvío hacia Ghardaia.

—¿No hemos visto antes ese coche? —preguntó. Ginny asintió, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la carretera.

—En Argel —dijo tranquilamente—. Estaba estacionado a tres coches de distancia de nosotros, en el aparcamiento del ministerio. Y dentro estaban los mismos dos tipos... hace alrededor de una hora nos pasaron, así que los vi bien. Desde entonces, no nos han abandonado. ¿Crees que nuestro colega Sharif tiene algo que ver con esto?

—No —dijo, mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor—. Es un coche del ministerio.

Y sabía quién lo había enviado.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Desde antes de salir de Argel, Hermione había estado nerviosa. Cuando dejaron a Minne en la Casbah, llamó a Kamel desde una cabina del Plaza, para decirle que se iba por unos días. Se puso furioso.

—¿Está loca? —gritó por la ruidosa línea—. ¡Sabe que ese balance de modelo comercial es urgente para mí! ¡Necesito esas cifras antes del fin de semana! Este proyecto suyo tiene el más alto nivel de urgencia.

—Mire, volveré pronto —dijo—. Además, ya está todo hecho. He recogido datos de todos los países especificados y los he incorporado en su mayor parte a los ordenadores de Sonatrach. Puedo dejarle una lista de instrucciones sobre cómo manejar los programas... están todos preparados.

—¿Dónde está en este momento? —la interrumpió Kamel, prácticamente saltando sobre mí a través de la línea—. Pasa de la una... hace horas que debería estar trabajando. Encontré ese coche ridículo en mi lugar de estacionamiento, con una nota. Y ahora Sharrif está al otro lado de mi puerta, buscándola. Dice que ha hecho contrabando de automóviles, y refugiado inmigrantes ilegales... ¡y algo sobre un perro malvado! ¿Quiere por favor explicarme qué pasa?

Estupendo. Si le encontraba con Sharrif antes de terminar esta misión, estaba frita. Tendría que negociar con Kamel... al menos en parte. Se estaba quedando sin aliados.

—Vale —dijo—. Una amiga mía tiene problemas. Vino a visitarme, pero su visado no tiene sello...

—Tengo su pasaporte sobre mi escritorio —rugió Kamel—. Lo trajo Sharrif. Ni siquiera tiene visado...

—Un tecnicismo —dijo rápidamente—. Tiene doble nacionalidad... otro pasaporte. Usted podría arreglarlo para que pareciera que entró legalmente. Haría quedar como un tonto a Sharri£..

La voz de Kamel empezaba a sonar irritada.

—¡Mademoiselle, no ambiciono hacer quedar como un tonto al jefe de la Policía Secreta! — Aunque después pareció ablandarse un poco—. Trataré de ayudarla, aunque lo hago a mi pesar. A propósito, le diré que sé quién es la joven. Conocí a su entrenador. Era íntimo amigo de mi padre... jugaban al ajedrez en Inglaterra...

Bien... ¡el argumento se complicaba! Hizo un gesto a Ginny, que trató de meterse en la cabina y apretar la oreja contra el receptor.

—¿Su padre jugaba al ajedrez con Mordecai? —repetió—. ¿Era un buen jugador?

—¿No lo somos todos? —preguntó evasivamente Kamel. Hizo una pausa. Parecía estar pensando. Ante sus palabras siguientes, Ginny se puso rígida y ella sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco—. Sé lo que están planeando. La ha visto, ¿no?

—¿A quién? —dijo con toda la ingenuidad que pudo reunir.

—No sea idiota. Soy su amigo. Sé qué le dijo ElMarad... sé lo que está buscando. Mi querida niña, está jugando un juego peligroso. Estas personas son asesinos... todos ellos. No es difícil adivinar adónde va... sé lo que se rumorea que está escondido allí. ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que cuando Sharif esté seguro de que ha desaparecido, también la buscará allí?

Ginny y Hermione se miraron. ¿Quería decir que Kamel también era un jugador?

—Trataré de cubrirlas —estaba diciendo—, pero la espero de regreso a fin de semana. Haga lo que haga, no venga a su despacho ni al mío antes... y no intente los aeropuertos. Si tiene algo que decirme sobre su... proyecto... lo mejor es comunicarse por correo.

Por su tono, comprendió lo que eso significaba... debía hacer pasar toda correspondencia a través de Thérése. Antes de irse, podía dejarle el pasaporte de Ginny y sus instrucciones sobre la OPEP.

Antes de cortar la comunicación, Kamel le deseó suerte y agrego:

—Trataré de cuidarla lo mejor que pueda. Pero si se mete en un verdadero problema, tal vez esté sola.

—¿No lo estamos todos? —dijo riendo. Y cité a El Vlarad—: ¡El—safar Zafar!... El viaje es la victoria.

—Esperaba que el viejo proverbio árabe resultara verdadero, pero tenía serias reservas. Cuando colgó, se sintió como si hubiera cortado su último lazo con la realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

De modo que estaba segura de que el coche del ministerio que las seguía a Ghardaia había sido enviado por Kamel. Probablemente fueran guardias enviados para protegerlas. No podían permitir que las siguieran al desierto. Tendrían que pensar algo. No conocía ese trozo de Argelia, pero sí sabía que la ciudad de Ghardaia a la que se aproximaban, era una de las famosas Pentápolis o "Cinco ciudades del M'zab". Mientras Ginny buscaba una gasolinera, vio las ciudades dispuestas contra los desfiladeros púrpuras, rosados y rojos que nos rodeaban, como formaciones rocosas cristalinas que se levantaran de la arena. Eran ciudades que se mencionaban en todos los libros que se habían escrito sobre el desierto. Le Corbusier decía que fluían con "el ritmo natural de la vida". Frank Lloyd Wright las había llamado las ciudades más hermosas del mundo –con sus estructuras de arena roja "del color de la: sangre, el color de la creación". Pero el diario de Mireille, la monja francesa, tenía algo más interesante que decir sobre ellas:

_Estas ciudades fueron fundadas hace mil años por los ibaditas —los poseídos por Dios—, quienes creían que las ciudades estaban poseídas por el espíritu de la extraña diosa Lunar, y las llamaron como ella La Luminosa, Melika... La Reina..._

—Mierda sagrada —dijo Ginny, deteniéndose ante la gasolinera. El coche que las seguía pasó de largo, dio una vuelta en U y retrocedió para poner gasolina—. Estamos en el medio de ninguna parte con dos sujetos pisándonos los talones, ciento sesenta mil kilómetros cuadrados de arena delante y sin idea de lo que buscamos, ni siquiera cuando lo encontremos.

Tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su desolada afirmación. Pero pronto las cosas empeorarían.

—Será mejor que compre gasolina extra —dijo Ginny saltando del coche. Sacó un fajo de billetes y compró dos latas de veinte litros de gasolina y otras dos de agua, mientras un ayudante llenaba hasta los bordes al sediento Rolls.

—No era necesario —le dijo cuando volvió, después de haber metido las reservas en el maletero— El camino hacia el Tassili atraviesa el campo petrolero de Hassi—Messaud. Tuberías y pozos todo el camino...

—No por donde iremos nosotras —le informó, encendiendo el contacto—Debiste mirar el mapa.

Empezó a sentir algo desagradable en la boca del estómago. Desde allí había sólo dos rutas posibles para internarse en el Tassili: la que iba hacia el este a través de los campos petroleros de Ourgla y luego giraba al sur para entrar en la zona por arriba e incluso esta ruta exigía una conducción experta—; y la otra, dos veces más larga, que atravesaba la árida y estéril planicie de Tidiket... una de las zonas más secas y peligrosas del desierto, un lugar donde la carretera estaba señalada con postes de diez metros de alto para poder desenterrarla cuando desapareciera, lo que sucedía a menudo. Tal vez el Corniche pareciera un tanque... pero no tenía la oruga necesaria para cruzar esas dunas.

—No lo dirás en serio —aseguró a Ginny mientras salía de la gasolinera, arrastrando a sus seguidores— Para en el restaurante más próximo. Tenemos que hablar.

—Y hacer una sesión de estrategia —aceptó, mirando por el espejo retrovisor—. Esos tipos me están poniendo nerviosa.

Encontraron un pequeño restaurante en las afueras de Ghardaia. Bajaron, atravesaron el fresco bar de la entrada y penetraron en el patio interior donde las mesas protegidas por sombrillas y las palmeras datileras proyectaban sombras bajo el rojo resplandor del crepúsculo. Las mesas estaban vacías, eran sólo las seis de la tarde, pero encontró un camarero y pidió ensalada y un _tadjine_, carne de oveja especiada con cuscús.

Cuando llegaron sus compañeros y se sentaron discretamente a unas mesas de distancia, Ginny estaba picando de la aceitosa ensalada.

—¿Cómo sugieres que nos libremos de esos imbéciles? —preguntó Ginny, dejando caer un trozo de _tadjine _en la boca de Carioca, que estaba sentado en su regazo.

—Primero hablemos de la ruta —le dijo—. Supongo que de aquí a Tassili hay 640 kilómetros. Pero si tomamos el camino del sur, serán mil trescientos, en una carretera donde la comida, la gasolina y las ciudades son pocas y están a mucha distancia unas de otras... sólo arena.

Mil trescientos kilómetros no son nada —dijo Ginny—. Es todo terreno llano. Tal como yo conduzco, estaremos allí antes de que amanezca. —Chasqueó los dedos llamando al camarero y pidió seis botellas grandes de Ben Haroun, el agua Perrier del sur—. Además, es la única manera de llegar a donde vamos. Me aprendí el camino de memoria, ¿recuerdas?

Antes de que pudiera responder, echó una mirada a la entrada del patio y dejó escapar un gemido sofocado.

—No mires ahora —dijo susurrando—, pero tenemos más huéspedes.

Dos tipos fornidos habían entrado por la cortina de cuentas y cruzaban el patio para sentarse cerca de ellas. Las miraron con indiferencia... pero los emisarios de Kamel, al otro lado, tenían problemas visuales. Miraron fijamente a los recién llegados y después se miraron el uno al otro... y Hermione sabía por qué. La última vez que había visto a uno de los tipos fornidos, había sido en el aeropuerto, acariciando un revólver... y el otro le había servido de chófer desde el bistró la noche que llegó a Argel... servicio gratis de la Policía Secreta.

—A fin de cuentas, Sharrif no nos ha olvidado —informó a Ginny mientras comía algo—. Nunca olvido una cara y tal vez los haya elegido porque ellos tampoco. Los dos me han visto antes.

—Pero no pueden habernos seguido por esa carretera vacía —insistió ella—. Los hubiera visto, como a los otros.

—Husmear con la nariz pegada al suelo es algo que se perdió con Sherlock Holmes —señaló.

—¿Quieres decir que pusieron algo en nuestro coche... como un radar? —preguntó con su voz ronca—. ¡Para poder seguirnos sin que los viésemos!

—Bingo, mi querido Watson —dijo en voz baja—. Entreténlos durante veinte minutos mientras yo encuentro el micrófono y lo saco. La electrónica es mi fuerte.

—Yo tengo mis propias técnicas—susurró Ginny con un guiño—. Si me perdonas, creo que iré a empolvarme la nariz.

Levantándose con una sonrisa, dejó caer a Carioca en su regazo. El matón que se puso de pie para seguirla quedó paralizado cuando ella preguntó en voz alta por "les toilettes". El matón volvió a sentarse.

Hermione luchaba con Carioca, que parecía haber concebido una marcada preferencia por el tadjine.

Cuando Ginny regresó por fin, lo cogió, lo metió en su bolso, repartió las pesadas botellas de agua y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó. Sus compañeros de cena pagaban a toda prisa sus cuentas.

—Juego de niños —murmuró mientras iban hacia el coche—. Una lima de uñas de acero y una piedra. Pinché los conductos de gasolina y las ruedas... sólo cortes, nada de agujeros grandes. Los haremos dar vueltas por el desierto un rato hasta que se cansen... y después tomaremos la carretera.

—Dos pájaros de un tiro... y una lima —dijo cálidamente mientras subían al Corniche—. ¡Buen trabajo!

Pero mientras salían a la calle, observó que había media docena de coches aparcados... tal vez pertenecientes al personal del restaurante o los cafés de los alrededores.

—¿Y cómo sabías cuál era el de la Policía Secreta?

—No lo sabía —dijo Ginny, sonriendo mientras salía calle abajo—. Así que los agujereé todos, para estar segura.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Se equivocaba al suponer que la ruta del sur era de unos mil trescientos kilómetros. El cartel indicador en las afueras de Ghardaia, con las distancias a todos los puntos del sur (no había muchos), ponía 1.637 kilómetros desde Djanet hasta la entrada sur del Tassili. Y aunque Ginny fuera una conductora rápida, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitaría cuando se quedaran sin autopista?

Tal como predijo, los chicos de Kamel se quedaron sin transporte una hora después de seguirlas bajo la luz menguante del M'zab. Y como Hermione había predicho, los muchachos de Sharrif se habían quedado tan atrás que no tuvieron el privilegio de presenciar cómo arruinaban la reputación de su jefe quedándose varados junto al camino. En cuanto se vieron libres de escoltas, se detuvieron y Hermione se metió debajo del gran Corniche. Necesitó cinco minutos y una linterna para encontrar el micrófono detrás del eje trasero. Lo aplastó con la palanca que le dio Ginny.

Ignorando el extendido cementerio de Ghardaia, aspiraron el fresco aire nocturno y saltaron de alegría, dándose golpecitos en la espalda para celebrar su inteligencia, mientras Carioca brincaba alrededor de ellas, ladrando a todo pulmón. Después volvieron a meterse en el coche y le dieron al acelerador.

A estas alturas, había cambiado su actitud sobre la elección de ruta hecha por Minne. Aunque la autopista norte hubiera sido más sencilla, se habían sacado de encima a sus perseguidores, de modo que no podían saber qué dirección habían tomado. Ningún árabe cuerdo podía imaginar que dos mujeres solas pudieran elegir esta ruta... a ella misma le costaba imaginarlo. Pero habían perdido tanto tiempo eludiendo a esos tipos, que para cuando dejaron el M'zab eran más de las nueve de la noche y estaba totalmente oscuro. Demasiado como para leer el libro que tenía en el regazo, demasiado incluso como para mirar el paisaje vacío. Dormitó un poco mientras Ginny recorría el camino largo y estrecho, para poder relevarla cuando llegara su turno.

Habían pasado diez horas y amanecía ya cuando cruzaron el Hammada y fueron hacia el sur atravesando las dunas de Touat. Por fortuna, había sido un viaje sin incidentes... tal vez sereno en exceso.

Hermione tenía el inquietante presentimiento de que se les acababa la suerte. Había empezado a pensar en el desierto.

En las montañas que habían cruzado el día anterior a mediodía hacía unos dieciocho grados. Ghardaia a la hora del crepúsculo tenía unos cinco grados más... y a medianoche, en las dunas, había rocío incluso a finales de junio. Pero ahora amanecía en las planicies de Tidikelt, el borde del verdadero desierto —ése donde la arena y el viento reemplazan a las palmeras, las plantas y el agua—, y todavía les quedaban por recorrer 720 kilómetros. No tenían más ropa que la puesta... ni comida, salvo unas botellas de agua gaseosa. Pero les esperaban noticias peores. Ginny interrumpió sus meditaciones.

—Allá hay una barrera —dijo con voz tensa, esforzándose por ver a través del parabrisas lleno de insectos y bañado por la luz intensa del sol naciente—. Parece una frontera... no sé qué es. ¿Corremos el riesgo?

Sí, había un pequeño quiosco con la barrera pintada a franjas que uno asocia con los puestos de Inmigración, colocado en el medio del desierto. En esta soledad vasta, parecía extraño y fuera de lugar.

—Parece que no tenemos elección —le dijo. El último atajo había quedado a 160 kilómetros detrás de ellas. Allí estaba: el único camino de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué demonios habrá una barrera justo aquí? —dijo Ginny lanzándose hacia delante y con voz tensa.

—Tal vez sea un control sanitario —dijo Hermione, tratando de bromear—. No hay mucha gente lo bastante demente como para ir más allá de este punto. Sabes lo que hay allí, ¿no?

—¿Nada? —tanteó.

Su risa aflojó parte de la tensión. Ambas estaban preocupadas por lo mismo: cómo serían las prisiones en esta parte del desierto. Porque eso sería lo que tendrían que afrontar si descubrían quiénes eran... y lo que habían hecho al parque automovilístico del ministro de la OPEP y el jefe de la Policía Secreta.

—No nos dejemos ganar por el pánico —comentó Hermione, mientras se acercaban a la barrera. Salió el guardia, un tipo pequeño con bigotes, que parecía haberse quedado atrás cuando la Legión Extranjera se largó. Después de mucha conversación en su mediocre francés, resultó evidente que deseaba que mostraran alguna especie de permiso para pasar.

—¡Un permiso! —exclamó Ginny, casi escupiéndolo—. ¿Necesitamos permiso para entrar en esta tierra olvidada de Dios?

Hermione dijo cortésmente en francés:

—¿Y cuál es el propósito de ese permiso, monsieur?

—Para El—Tanzerouft... el Desierto de la Sed —le aseguró—, el gobierno tiene que inspeccionar su coche... y darle un certificado de salud.

—Tiene miedo de que el coche no resista —dijo a Ginny—. Untémosle la mano con dinero, dejemos que examine algunas cosas... y podremos irnos.

Cuando el guardia vio el color de su dinero y Ginny hubo derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, llegó a la conclusión de que era lo bastante importante como para darnos el beso aprobatorio del gobierno.

Examinó sus latas de gasolina y agua... se maravilló ante la estatuilla de plata de la muñequita alada y tetona que había sobre el capó... chasqueó con admiración la lengua ante las pegatinas que ponían Suiza" y la "F" de Francia. Las cosas parecían estar saliendo bien, hasta que les dijo que corrieran la capota y se fueran.

Ginny la miró intranquila. Hermione no sabía qué le pasaba.

—¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa? —preguntó.

—Nos dijo que podíamos irnos —le aseguró, empezando a caminar en dirección al coche.

—Me refiero a lo del techo... ¿tengo que ponerlo?

—Por supuesto. Estamos en el desierto. Dentro de unas horas habrá treinta y ocho grados a la sombra... pero no hay sombra. Por no hablar del efecto producido por la arena en nuestros peinados...

—¡Es que no puedo! —susurró—. ¡No tengo capota!

—¡O sea que hemos hecho mil trescientos kilómetros en un coche que no puede atravesar el desierto! —dijo alzando la voz. El guardia estaba en su quiosco, dispuesto a levantar la barrera... pero se detuvo.

—Por supuesto que puede —dijo indignada, deslizándose en el asiento del conductor—. Éste es el mejor automóvil que se ha hecho nunca. Pero no tiene capota. Estaba rota y Joan dijo que la haría reparar... pero no lo hizo. No obstante, pienso que nuestro problema más inmediato...

—¡Nuestro problema inmediato —aulló la castaña—, es que estás a punto de entrar en el mayor desierto del mundo... sin techo sobre nuestras cabezas!

¡Conseguiremos una muerte segura!

Su pequeño guardia podía no saber inglés, pero sabía que pasaba algo. En ese momento, un enorme camión se detuvo detrás de ellas y empezó a darle al claxon. Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano, encendió el motor y dio marcha atrás para hacer a un lado el Corniche, de modo que el otro pudiera adelantarse.

El guardia volvió a salir para examinar los papeles del conductor.

—No veo por qué te pones tan nerviosa —dijo Ginny—. El coche tiene aire acondicionado.

—¡Aire acondicionado! —volvió a gritar—, ¿Aire acondicionado? ¡Será una gran ayuda contra la insolación y las tormentas de arena...!

Iba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa cuando el guardia regresó a su garita para levantar la barrera para el camionero que, sin duda, había tenido la cordura necesaria como para hacer inspeccionar su vehículo antes de entrar en el séptimo círculo del infierno. Antes de que pudiera advertir lo que pasaba, Ginny apretó el acelerador. Levantando nubes de arena, regresó a la carretera y atravesó la barrera pegada al camión. Cuando la barra de hierro bajó justo detrás de Hermione y dio un golpe a la parte trasera del coche, se agachó. Se oyó un ruido desagradable de metal aplastado mientras la barrera golpeaba los parachoques traseros. Escuchó que el guardia salía corriendo de su garita, gritando en árabe...

—¡Casi me decapitas! —rugió Hermione.

El coche se precipitó peligrosamente hacia el borde de la carretera — Hermione quedó aplastada contra la puerta—, y después, para su espanto, se salieron del camino y se hundieron en la arena roja. No veía nada... sentia terror. Tenía arena en los ojos, la nariz, la garganta. La bruma roja giraba en torno a ella. Los únicos ruidos eran las toses de Carioca, oculto debajo del asiento, y el claxon atronador del gigantesco camión... que parecía peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

Cuando volvieron a la superficie, bajo la brillante luz del día, la arena caía de las grandes aletas del Corniche, las ruedas pisaban pavimento y de alguna manera, por milagro, el coche había adelantado al camión, que seguía trabajosamente por el camino. Estaba furiosa con Ginny... pero también estupefacta.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? —preguntó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo para sacarse la arena.

—No entiendo por qué Joan se molestó en conseguirme un chófer —dijo alegremente, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tenía el cabello, la cara y el vestido cubiertos con una fina capa de arena—. Siempre he adorado conducir. Es magnífico estar aquí... apuesto a que ya he conseguido el récord de velocidad entre los jugadores de ajedrez...

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar —interrumpió la catasña—, que aun cuando no nos hayamos matado, aquel hombrecillo de allí puede tener un teléfono? ¿Qué pasa si nos denuncia? ¿Qué pasa si llama a un puesto más adelantado...?

—¿Adelantado adónde? —se burló Ginny con desdén—. No puede decirse que este lugar esté atestado de coches patrulleros.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Nadie se iba a poner tan nervioso como para perseguirlas aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, sólo porque se habían saltado un control de inspección de coches.

Volvió al diario de Mireille, empezando donde lo habían dejado el día anterior:

_Y así fui hacia el este desde Kbardaia, a través del seco Chebkha y las planicies rocosas de Hammada, en dirección al Tassili n'Ajjer, que está al borde del desierto de Libia. Y cuando partía, se levantó sobre las dunas rojas el sol, para indicarme el camino que buscaba..._

El este, la dirección por donde se elevaba el sol cada mañana sobre la frontera libia, a través de los cañones del Tassili, adonde iban también ellas. Pero si el sol se levantaba por el este... ¿por qué no había notado que estaba saliendo ahora, rojo y lleno, en lo que parecía ser el norte, mientras se alejában de la barricada de Ain Salah... hacia el infinito?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hacía horas que Ginny recorría la interminable cinta de carretera de doble sentido que oscilaba como una larguísima serpiente entre las dunas. Hermione estaba casi dormida a causa del calor y Ginny —que hacía casi veinte horas que conducía y veinticuatro que no dormía— estaba poniéndose verde en torno a los ojos y roja en la punta de la nariz, a causa del calor achicharrante.

En las últimas cuatro horas, la temperatura había subido sin cesar. Ahora eran las diez de la mañana y los indicadores del tablero registraban la increíble temperatura de cuarenta y ocho grados... y una altura de 150 metros por encima del nivel del mar. Esto no podía ser correcto. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar.

—Algo va mal —dijo Hermione—. Esas planicies que hemos dejado atrás pueden estar cerca del nivel del mar... pero desde Ain Salah han pasado cuatro horas. Ya tendríamos que estar a unos cuantos cientos de metros por encima, en pleno desierto. Hace mucho más calor del que debería hacer a esta hora del día.

—Yeso no es todo —asintió Ginny con la voz ahogada a causa del calor—. Deberíamos haber encontrado un desvío hace por lo menos media hora, según las indicaciones de Minne. Pero no estaba...

En ese momento la castaña advirtió la dirección del sol.

—¿Por qué dijo ese tipo que necesitábamos un permiso? —dijo, con voz algo histérica—. ¿No dijo que era para El—Tanzerouft... el Desierto de la Sed? Oh, Dios mío...

Estaba empezando a comprender algo horrible, pese a que los carteles indicadores estaban escritos en árabe y no tenía demasiada familiaridad con los mapas del Sáhara.

—¿Qué pasa? —exclamó Ginny, mirándola con nerviosismo.

—Esa barrera no era Ain Salah —dijo de pronto—. Creo que en algún momento de la noche tomamos un camino equivocado. ¡Vamos hacia el sur, al desierto de sal! ¡Vamos camino a Mal¡!

Ginny detuvo el coche en medio de la carretera. Su cara, que empezaba a pelarse de mala manera, reflejaba desespero. Apoyó la frente en el volante y Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro. Ambas sabían que era cierto. Dios, ¿qué íban a hacer ahora?

Cuando bromeaban diciendo que más allá de esa barrera no había nada, se habían apresurado al reírse. Hermione había oído historias sobre el Desierto de la Sed. No había en la tierra ningún lugar más terrorífico que ése. Hasta la famosa Zona Vacía de Arabia podía cruzarse en camello.:. pero esto era el fin del mundo... un desierto donde no podía sobrevivir ninguna forma de vida. Hacía que las mesetas que habían perdido accidentalmente, parecieran en comparación un paraíso. Aquí, cuando descendieran por debajo del nivel del mar, decían que la temperatura subía tanto que se podía freír un huevo en la arena... y el agua se evaporaba de inmediato.

—Creo que deberíamos retroceder —dijo a Ginny, que seguía con la cabeza inclinada—. Hazte a un lado y déjame conducir. Pondremos el aire acondicionado... pareces enferma.

—Eso sólo recalentará más el motor —dijo con voz pastosa, levantando la cabeza—. No sé cómo demonios me salté el camino. Puedes conducir... pero si volvemos, ya sabes que se descubrirá el pastel.

Tenía razón, ¿pero qué otra cosa podían hacer? La miro y vio que sus labios estaban resquebrajándose por el calor. Salió del coche y abrió el maletero. Había dos mantas para cubrir las rodillas. Envolvió una en torno a su cabeza y hombros y tomó la otra para tapar a Ginny. Sacó a Carioca de debajo del asiento... le colgaba la lengua, que estaba casi seca. Le levantó la cabeza y le dio agua. Después fue a mirar bajo el capó.

Hizo unos cuantos viajes para volver a poner gasolina y agua. No quería deprimir más a Ginny, pero su error de la noche anterior había sido un verdadero desastre. Basándose en la manera en que el tanque devoró la primera lata de agua, no parecía que fueran a lograrlo en este coche... aun cuando retrocedieran. Si era así, daba lo mismo seguir adelante.

En esos momentos era cuando mas extrañaba la magia.

— ¿Ginny por casualidad tu no habrás traído tu varita? —preguntó esperanzada Hermione

— No, la iba a traer pero Mordecai me dijo que era peligroso que se supiera que era bruja y no la traje — susurró la pelirroja.

Hermione suspiró…

—Nos sigue un camión grande, ¿no? —dijo, sentándose en el asiento del conductor y poniendo en marcha el coche—. Si seguimos, aunque tengamos una avería, terminará por llegar... no hubo salidas salvo unos caminos sucios, en los últimos trescientos kilómetros.

—Si tú quieres, estoy dispuesta —le dijo débilmente... y la miró con una sonrisa que sirvió para agrietarle más los labios—. Si Harry y Ron pudieran vernos ahora.

—Bueno, somos valientes, somos dos chicas Gryffindor y somos mejores amigas —dijo Hermione, devolviendo su sonrisa.

—Sí —asintió Ginny—. Pero qué forma tan meshugge de morir.

—Todavía no hemos muerto —le dijo.

Pero cuando miró el sol que se elevaba aún más en el cielo blanco, se preguntó cuánto tardarían...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

De modo que éste era el aspecto de un millón y medio de kilómetros de arena, pensó mientras mantenía al Corniche cuidadosamente por debajo de cuarenta, tratando de evitar que el agua hirviera. Era un enorme océano rojo. ¿Por qué no era amarillo o blanco o gris sucio, como otros desiertos? La roca pulverizada centelleaba como cristal bajo la mirada ardiente del sol... más resplandeciente que la piedra arenisca, más oscura que la canela. Mientras escuchaba cómo el motor iba consumiendo lentamente el agua y observaba el ascenso del termostato, el desierto esperaba en silencio, tan lejos como alcanzaba la vista... esperando como una roja eternidad oscura.

Tenía que detener el coche a cada momento para enfriarlo, pero el termostato externo subía a más de sesenta grados... una temperatura que le resultaba difícil imaginar fuera de un horno. Cuando se detuvo a levantar el capó, vio la pintura que se descascarillaba y caía en la parte delantera del Corniche.

Tenía los zapatos como enlodados y llenos de sudor, pero cuando se inclinó para sacárselos, no encontró sudor. La piel de sus pies hinchados se había abierto a causa del calor y los zapatos estaban llenos de sangre. Sentía deseos de vomitar. Volvió a ponerse los zapatos, regresó al coche sin decir nada y siguió conduciendo.

Hacía rato que se había sacado la camisa para envolverla en torno al volante, donde la piel se había resquebrajado y se caía. En el cerebro se hervía la sangre... sentía el calor sofocante quemándole los pulmones. Si pudieran resistir hasta el crepúsculo, sobrevivirían otro día. Tal vez alguien viniera

a rescatarlas... tal vez llegaría aquel camión. Pero hasta el gigantesco camión que habían pasado por la mañana empezaba a parecer un fragmento imaginario... el espejismo de la memoria.

Eran las dos de la tarde... la aguja del termostato señalaba cerca de setenta grados... cuando advirtió algo. Al principio pensó que se iba la cabeza y tenía alucinaciones... que estaba viendo un espejismo. Le pareció que la arena empezaba a moverse.

No había ni la más ligera brisa... ¿cómo podía estar moviéndose la arena? Pero se movía. Disminuyó un poco la velocidad, y después se detuvo. Ginny estaba durmiendo profundamente en el asiento trasero, ella y Carioca cubiertos con la manta.

Olfateó y escuchó. Había ese aire chato y opresivo que se percibe antes de una tormenta.. ese silencio sofocante, el vacío aterrador de sonido que sólo llega antes de la más espantosa de las tormentas: el tornado. El huracán. Se acercaba algo... ¿pero qué?

Saltó del coche y puso la manta sobre el capó hirviente para poder subirse y ver mejor. Examinó el horizonte. En el cielo no había nada... pero hasta donde alcanzaba la vista las arenas se movían... reptaban lentamente como algo vivo. Pese al calor pulsante, doloroso, se estremeció.

Volvió a bajar y empezó a despertar a Ginny, sacándole la manta que la protegía. Se sentó, confundida, con la cara muy ampollada a causa del sol que la había quemado antes.

—¡Nos quedamos sin gasolina! —dijo, asustada. Su voz era ronca y tenía hinchados los labios y la lengua.

—El coche sigue bien—dijo—.Pero se acerca algo... no sé qué.

Carioca había salido de la protección de la manta y empezó a gemir mientras miraba con desconfianza la arena que se movía en torno a ellas. Ginny lo miró y después volvió hacia Hermione con sus ojos asustados.

—¿Una tormenta? —preguntó.

Asintió.

—Creo que sí. No creo que aquí podamos esperar lluvia... tiene que ser una tormenta de arena. Podría ser una catástrofe.

No quería insistir en que, gracias a ella, no tenían refugio. Tal vez, aunque lo hubieran tenido, no hubiese servido para nada. En un lugar como éste, donde los caminos podían quedar enterrados por capas de hasta diez metros de espesor... lo mismo era aplicable a ellas. No tenían ninguna oportunidad, aunque el coche tuviese capota... tal vez ni siquiera sirviera meterse debajo.

—Creo que deberíamos intentar ir por delante de la tormenta —anunció con firmeza, como si supiera de lo que hablaba.

—¿De qué dirección viene? —preguntó Ginny. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No la veo ni la huelo ni la siento —dijeo—. No me preguntes cómo... pero sé que está ahí.

Y también lo sabía Carioca, totalmente aterrado. No podían equivocarse los dos. Volvió a poner el coche en marcha y apretó el acelerador tanto como pudo. Mientras atravesaban el espantoso calor, se sentía invadida por el miedo. Como Ichabod Crane huyendo del horrible fantasma sin cabeza del vacío, ella corría delante de una tormenta que no veía ni oía. El aire se hacía cada vez más asfixiante, ardiente como una manta de fuego que cayera sobre sus cabezas. Ginny y Carioca estaban junto a ella, en el asiento delantero, mirando al frente a través del parabrisas lleno de arena, mientras el coche se precipitaba dentro de la incansable mirada roja. Y entonces escuchó el sonido.

Al principio pensó que era su imaginación... una especie de ronroneo que podía tener su origen en la arena que golpeaba constantemente contra el coche. La arena había roído la pintura del capó y el radiador, y ahora mordía el puro metal. Pero la intensidad del sonido aumentaba sin cesar... un leve zumbido como el de un tábano o una mosca. Hermione seguía adelante, pero tenía miedo. Ginny también lo oyó y se volvió hacia la castaña, pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse para saber qué era. Mucho se temía que ya lo sabía.

A medida que el ruido aumentaba, parecía ahogar todo cuanto las rodeaba. Ahora, la arena que flanqueaba el camino se levantaba en nubecillas y arrojaba pequeños géiseres sobre el pavimento... pero el sonido seguía aumentando hasta que fue casi ensordecedor. De pronto, levantó el pie del acelerador mientras Ginny se sujetaba al tablero con sus uñas rojo—sangre. El ruido se escuchaba justo sobre sus cabezas, violento, y estuvo a punto de salirse del camino antes de encontrar los frenos.

—¡Un avión! —gritaba Ginny... y Hermione también. Estaban abrazadas y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Un avión se había colocado sobre sus cabezas... y descendía ante nuestros ojos, a unos cien metros de ellas, sobre una pista de aterrizaje en pleno desierto.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

—Señoritas—dijo el funcionario de la pista de aterrizaje de Debnane—, han tenido suerte de encontrarme aquí. Recibimos sólo este vuelo diario de Air Algérie. Cuando no hay vuelos privados programados, este lugar está cerrado. Hay más de cien kilómetros de aquí a la siguiente gasolinera... y no hubieran llegado.

Estaba rellenando sus tanques de gasolina y agua de bombas cercanas a la pista. El enorme avión de transporte que había zumbado sobre sus cabezas estaba posado sobre el asfalto y los calientes propulsores expulsaban aire ardiente hacia arriba. Ginny estaba de pie, con Carioca en sus brazos, mirando a su pequeño y fornido salvador como si fuera el arcángel Gabriel. De hecho, era la única persona visible en la inmensidad que las rodeaba. El piloto se había echado a dormir una siesta en la carlinga metálica, en medio de aquel calor terrible. Sobre la pista volaba el polvo... se estaba levantando viento. Le dolía la garganta a causa de la sequedad y el alivio.

—¿Para qué sirve esta pista de aterrizaje aquí, en medio de nada? —le preguntó Ginny. Transmitió su pregunta al funcionario.

—Correos —dijo—, suministros para los obreros de un polo de gas natural que trabajan al oeste de aquí, en caravanas. Se detienen de camino al Hoggar... después regresan a Argel.

Ginny había comprendido.

—El Hoggar son montañas volcánicas del sur —le dijo Hermione——. Creo que están cerca del Tassili.

—Pregúntale cuándo harán despegar este armatoste ——dijo Ginny, encaminándose hacia la carlinga con Carioca trotando detrás de puntillas, levantando ágilmente las almohadillas de sus patas para apartarlas del calor del asfalto.

—Pronto —contestó el hombre a su pregunta en francés. Señaló el desierto—. Tenemos que salir antes de que llegue el Diablo de Arena. No falta mucho.

De modo que ella tenía razón... venía una tormenta.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunté a Ginny.

—A averiguar cuánto costará traernos el coche —dijo por encima del hombro.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando su coche bajó la rampa del avión y pisó asfalto en Tamanrasset, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Las palmeras datileras ondulaban en la brisa tibia y las montañas, casi negras de tan azules, se levantaban en el cielo ante ellas.

—Es sorprendente lo que puede comprar el dinero —dijo a Ginny mientras ella pagaba su comisión al alegre piloto y volvían a subir al Corniche.

—No lo olvides nunca —contestó, pasando a través de las puertas de alambre de acero—. ¡El tipo hasta me dio un mapa! Allá en el desierto hubiera estado dispuesta a escupir otro de los grandes por un mapa. Ahora por lo menos sabremos dónde estamos cuando volvamos a perdernos.

Hermione no sabía quién tenía peor aspecto, si Ginny o el Corniche. Su piel pálida estaba agrietada por el sol y la pintura azul de la mitad frontal del coche había desaparecido, dejando ver el metal a causa de la abrasión de la arena y el sol. Pero el motor seguía ronroneando como un gato. Estaba sorprendida.

—Aquí es donde vamos —dijo Ginny señalando un punto del mapa que había desplegado sobre el tablero—. Suma los kilómetros, buscaremos el camino más rápido.

Sólo había una ruta: 720 kilómetros y camino de montaña todo el trayecto. En la bifurcación hacia Djanet se detuvieron en un molino junto a la carretera, para tomar la primera comida en casi veinticuatro horas. La castaña estaba famélica y se tragué dos platos de cremosa sopa de pollo con verduras, mojando trozos de pan seco. Una jarra de vino y una enorme ración de pescado con patatas ayudaron a calmar la agonía del estómago. Compró un cuarto de litro de café muy dulce para el camino.

—¿Sabes?, tendríamos que haber leído antes este diario —aseguró Hermione cuando estaban otra vez en el serpenteante camino de doble sentido que iba hacia el este, a Djanet—. Esta monja, Mireille, parece haber acampado en todos los rincones de este territorio... sabe todo. ¿Sabes que los griegos llamaron "Atlas" a estas montañas mucho antes de que las del norte recibieran el mismo nombre? ¿Y que según Herodoto, la gente que vivía aquí recibía el nombre de atlantes? ¡Estamos atravesando el reino perdido de la Atlántida!

—Creí que estaba debajo del océano —dijo Ginny—. No dice dónde están escondidas las piezas, ¿no?

—No... creo que sabe qué pasó con ellas, pero buscaba su secreto... la fórmula.

—Bueno, lee, querida, lee. Pero esta vez... dime dónde tengo que girar.

Viajaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Era medianoche cuando llegaron a Djanet y las pilas de la linterna estaban agotadas a causa de su lectura... pero ahora sabían adónde íban. Y por qué.

Ambas volvieron a abrir el libro y juntas los tocaron, nuevamente todo giró a su alrededor y vieron una nueva estancia….

Pasaban unos minutos de la medianoche, cuando Mireille salió de casa de Talleyrand aprovechando la oscuridad, y desapareció en el sofocante terciopelo de la calurosa noche parisina. En cuanto aceptó que no podía modificar su resolución, Talleyrand le proporcionó un caballo fuerte y sano de sus establos y la pequeña bolsa de monedas que había podido reunir a esa hora. Vestida con piezas sueltas de librea que reunió Courtiade para disfrazarla, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y ligeramente empolvado, como el de un muchacho, Mireille había salido sin ser observada por el patio de servicio y se había abierto paso por las calles oscuras de París hacia las barricadas y el Bois de

Boulogne: el camino de Versalles. No podía permitir que Talleyrand la acompañase. Todo París conocía su aristocrático perfil. Además, descubrieron que los pases enviados por Danton no eran válidos hasta el 14 de septiembre, es decir casi dos semanas más tarde. Acordaron que la única solución era que

Mireille partiera sola, que Maurice permaneciera en París como si no hubiera sucedido nada, y que Courtiade saliera aquella misma noche con las cajas de libros y esperara en el Canal hasta que su pase le permitiera ir a Inglaterra.

Ahora, mientras su caballo atravesaba la total oscuridad de las estrechas calles, Mireille tuvo por fin tiempo de meditar en la peligrosa misión que tenía por delante. Desde el instante en que su carruaje alquilado había sido detenido ante las puertas de la prisión de 1'Abbaye, los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de tal forma, que sólo había podido actuar de forma instintiva. El horror de la ejecución de Valentine, el terror súbito ante la amenaza a su vida mientras huía por las calles incendiadas de París, el rostro de Marat y las muecas de los mirones que contemplaban la matanza... era como si por un momento se hubiera levantado una tapa de la delgada capa de la civilización, ofreciéndole la perspectiva de la horrorosa bestialidad del hombre, latiendo bajo el frágil barniz.

A partir de aquel momento, el tiempo se había detenido y sucedieron cosas que se la tragaron con la velocidad devoradora del fuego. Detrás de cada ola que la asaltaba, había una reacción emotiva más intensa que cualquiera que hubiera conocido. Esta pasión seguía ardiendo en su interior como una llama oscura; una llama que se intensificó durante las breves horas que pasó en brazos de Talleyrand. Una llama que aumentaba su deseo de coger, antes que nada, las piezas del juego de Montglane. Desde su visión de la brillante sonrisa de Valentine al otro lado del patio, parecía haber pasado una eternidad. Y, sin embargo, sólo habían pasado treinta y dos horas. Treinta y dos, pensó Mireille mientras atravesaba sola las calles desiertas: el número de piezas de un juego de ajedrez. La cantidad que debía reunir para descifrar el acertijo... y vengar la muerte de Valentine.

Había visto poca gente en las estrechas callejuelas periféricas de camino al Bois de Boulogne. Incluso aquí, en el campo y bajo la luna llena, las carreteras estaban vacías, aunque todavía se hallaba lejos de las barricadas. A esas alturas, la mayor parte de los parisinos se habían enterado de las masacres en las prisiones, que continuaban todavía, y habían decidido permanecer en la relativa seguridad de sus hogares.

Aunque para llegar al puerto de Marsella, su destino, tenía que ir hacia el este, a Lyon, Mireille se había dirigido hacia el oeste, en dirección a Versalles. El motivo era que allí estaba el convento de St. Cyr, la escuela fundada en el siglo anterior por madame de Maintenon, consorte de Luis XIV, para la educación de las hijas de la nobleza. La abadesa de Montglane se había detenido en St. Cyr de camino a Rusia.

Tal vez la directora le diera asilo, la ayudara a ponerse en contacto con la abadesa de Montglane para obtener los fondos que necesitaba, la ayudara a salir de Francia. La reputación de la abadesa de Montglane era el único pase hacia la libertad que poseía Mireille. Rezó para que obrara un milagro. En el Bois, las barricadas eran montones de piedras, sacos de tierra y trozos de muebles. Mireille veía la plaza delante de ella, atestada de gente con sus carros tirados por bueyes, carruajes y animales, esperando para huir en cuanto se abrieran las puertas. Se aproximó, desmontó y permaneció a la sombra de su caballo para que no se descubriera su disfraz a la parpadeante luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.

En la barrera había una conmoción. Mireille cogió las riendas del caballo y se mezcló con el grupo de gente que llenaba la plaza. Más allá, a la luz de las antorchas, veía soldados que trepaban para alzar la barrera. Alguien quería entrar. Cerca de Mireille se apiñaba un grupo de hombres jóvenes que estiraban el cuello para ver mejor. Debía de ser una docena o más, vestidos con encajes, terciopelos y brillantes botas de tacones altos adornadas con deslumbrantes cuentas de vidrio, como gemas. Eran la jeunesse dorée, la juventud dorada que tantas veces le señalara Germaine de Staél en la ópera. Mireille los oyó quejarse en voz alta al grupo heterogéneo de nobles y campesinos que llenaba la plaza.

—¡Esta Revolución se ha vuelto imposible! —exclamó uno—. Realmente, no hay razón para retener a los ciudadanos franceses como rehenes, ahora que hemos rechazado a los sucios prusianos.

—¡Eh, soldado! —gritó otro agitando un pañuelo de encaje en dirección a uno de los que estaban en lo alto de la barricada—. ¡Tenemos que ir a una fiesta en Versalles! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan tenernos esperando aquí?

El soldado volvió su bayoneta en dirección al pañuelo, que desapareció al instante de la vista. La multitud se preguntaba quién podía aproximarse por el otro lado de la barricada. Se sabía que ahora todos los caminos que atravesaban zonas boscosas estaban llenos de salteadores. Los orinales, grupos de inquisidores autonombrados, cruzaban los caminos en unos vehículos de extraño diseño que les habían dado su apodo. Aunque no actuaban por orden oficial, estaban animados por el celo de nuevos ciudadanos de Francia: detenían a los viajeros arrojándose sobre sus coches como langostas, exigiendo ver sus papeles y haciendo un arresto ciudadano si el interrogatorio no les satisfacía. Y para ahorrarse problemas, en ocasiones el arresto incluía el ahorcamiento en el árbol más cercano, como ejemplo para otros.

Se abrieron las barreras y pasó un grupo de fiacrés y cabriolés llenos de polvo. La muchedumbre de la plaza los rodeó para enterarse de lo que pudieran por boca de los agotados pasajeros que acababan de llegar. Asiendo a su caballo por las riendas, Mireille avanzó hacia el primer coche de postas, cuya puerta se abría para dejar salir a los pasajeros.

Un soldado joven, que llevaba el uniforme rojo y azul del ejército, bajó de un salto en medio de la muchedumbre para ayudar al cochero a bajar cajas y baúles del techo del carruaje. Mireille estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver que era un joven de extraordinaria belleza. Llevaba suelto el largo cabello castaño, que caía hasta los hombros. Los grandes ojos gris azulados, sombreados por espesas pestañas, acentuaban la palidez traslúcida de su piel. La estrecha nariz romana era un tanto aguileña. Los labios, bien formados, tenían una expresión de desdén cuando echó una ojeada a la ruidosa multitud y le dio la espalda.

Después lo vio ayudando a alguien a bajar del carruaje, una criatura hermosa de no más de quince años, tan pálida y frágil que a Mireille le inspiró serios temores. La niña se parecía tanto al soldado que Mireille tuvo la seguridad de que eran hermanos, y la ternura con la que él ayudaba a su joven compañera a bajar del coche abonó esta suposición. Ambos eran menudos pero bien formados. Constituían una pareja de aspecto romántico, pensó Mireille, como el héroe y la heroína de un cuento de hadas. Los pasajeros que bajaban del carruaje parecían sacudidos y asustados mientras procuraban quitarse el polvo de los trajes, pero la más conmovida era la jovencita que estaba cerca de Mireille, blanca como una sábana y temblando como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. El soldado trataba de ayudar la a atravesar la muchedumbre cuando un viejo que estaba cerca de Mireille lo cogió por el brazo.

—¿Cómo está el camino de Versalles, amigo? —preguntó.

—Yo que usted, no intentaría ir allí esta noche —replicó cortésmente el soldado, en voz lo bastante alta como para que lo escucharan todos—. Los orinales no trabajan y mi hermana está indispuesta. El viaje nos ha llevado cerca de ocho horas porque desde que salimos de St. Cyr nos han detenido una docena de veces...

—¡St. Cyr! —exclamó Mireille—. ¿Venís de St. Cyr? ¡Es allí adonde voy!

Ante esto, el soldado y su joven hermana se volvieron hacia Mireille y los ojos de la chica se dilataron.

—¡Pero... pero, si es una dama! —exclamó la joven, mirando el traje y el cabello empolvado de Mireille—. ¡Una dama vestida de hombre!

El soldado le lanzó una mirada elogiosa.

—¿De modo que vais a St. Cyr? —preguntó—. ¡Esperemos que no tuvierais intención de incorporaros al convento!

—¿Venís del convento? —dijo ella—. Tengo que llegar allí esta noche. Es un asunto de gran importancia. Debéis decirme cómo están las cosas.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo el soldado—. Mi hermana no se encuentra bien. Y echándose al hombro su única maleta, se abrió paso a través de la multitud. Mireille los siguió de cerca, tirando de las riendas de su caballo. Cuando los tres salieron por fin de entre la gente, la joven posó sus ojos oscuros en Mireille.

—Debéis tener una razón muy poderosa para ¡ros a St. Cyr esta noche —dijo—. Los caminos son inseguros. Tenéis mucho coraje al viajar en tiempos como éste, una mujer sola.

—Incluso con un corcel tan magnífico —intervino el soldado, dando una palmada en el flanco del caballo de Mireille—, y aunque sea disfrazada. Si no hubiera pedido licencia en el ejército cuando cerraron el convento, para escoltar a Maria—Anna a casa...

—¿Es que han cerrado St. Cyr? —exclamó Mireille cogiendo su brazo—. ¡Entonces me ha abandonado mi última esperanza!

La pequeña Maria—Anna intentó consolarla posando una mano en su brazo.

—¿Teníais amigos en St. Cyr? —preguntó, preocupada—. ¿O familia? Tal vez fuera alguien a quien conozco...

—Buscaba refugio —empezó Mireille, sin saber cuánto debía revelar a esos extraños. Pero tenía poca elección. Si el convento estaba cerrado, su único plan se derrumbaba y debía concebir otro. ¿Qué importancia tenía en quién confiara si su situación era desesperada?

—Aunque no conocía a la directora —les dijo—, esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a ponerme en contacto con la abadesa de mi antiguo convento. Su nombre era madame de Roque...

—¡Madame de Roque! —exclamó la jovencita, que aunque era pequeña y frágil, había cogido con gran fuerza el brazo de Mireille—. ¡La abadesa de Montglane! —Y lanzó una rápida mirada a su hermano, que dejó su maleta en el suelo y posó sus ojos en Mireille mientras hablaba.

—¿Entonces venís de la abadía de Montglane?

Al asentir Mireille con cautela, el joven agregó al instante:

—Nuestra madre conoció a la abadesa de Montglane... han sido amigas íntimas. En realidad, fue por consejo de madame de Roque que enviamos a mi hermana a St. Cyr hace años.

—Sí —susurró la niña—. Y yo misma he conocido bien a la abadesa. Durante su visita a St. Cyr, hace dos años, habló conmigo en varias ocasiones. Pero antes de seguir... ¿fuisteis una de las últimas... en quedaros en la abadía de Montglane, mademoiselle? Si es así, comprenderéis por qué os hago esta pregunta. —Y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

Mireille sentía la sangre latiendo en sus oídos. ¿Era simple coincidencia este encuentro con personas que conocían a la abadesa? ¿Podía atreverse a esperar que hubieran sido depositarios de su confianza?

No, llegar a esa conclusión era demasiado peligroso. Pero la niña parecía percibir su preocupación.

—Por vuestro rostro veo que preferís no hablar de esto aquí, al aire libre —dijo—. Y tenéis razón, por supuesto. Pero hablar de ello podría beneficiarnos a ambas. Veréis, antes de salir de St. Cyr vuestra abadesa me confió una misión especial. Tal vez sepáis de qué hablo. Os propongo que nos acompañéis hasta la posada más cercana, donde mi hermano ha reservado alojamiento para esta noche. Allí podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad...

La sangre seguía latiendo en las sienes de Mireille y mil pensamientos se confundían en su cabeza. Aun cuando confiara lo bastante en estos extraños como para ir con ellos, quedaría atrapada en París en un momento en que Marat podía estar registrando la ciudad en su busca. Por otro lado, no estaba segura de poder salir sin ayuda de la ciudad. Y si el convento estaba cerrado, ¿adónde podía acudir en busca de refugio?

—Mi hermana tiene razón —dijo el soldado sin dejar de mirarla—. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Mademoiselle, os ofrezco nuestra protección.

Mireille volvió a pensar en lo guapo que era, con su abundante cabello negro, desarreglado suelto y los grandes ojos verdes pero eran ojos tristes. Aunque era esbelto y casi de su misma altura, daba una impresión de gran fortaleza y seguridad. Por último, decidió que confiaba en él.

—Muy bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. Iré a la posada y allí hablaremos.

Ante estas palabras, la niña sonrió y oprimió el brazo de su hermano. Se miraron amorosamente a los ojos. Después, el soldado volvió a coger la maleta y tomó las riendas del caballo mientras su hermana daba el brazo a Mireille.

—No lo lamentaréis, mademoiselle —dijo la niña—. Permitidme presentarme. Mi nombre es MariaAnna, pero mi familia me llama Elisa. Y éste es mi hermano Napoleone... de la familia Buonaparte.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron en estado de shock, Mireille se encontró con la viva imagen de Luna Lovegood pero con el pelo no tan rubio, pero era su misma cara y para asombro de ambas el muchacho que decia ser su hermano no era mas que el vivo retrato de Harry Potter.

Ya en la posada, los jóvenes se sentaron en rígidas sillas de madera en torno a una mesa gastada, también de madera. Sobre la mesa ardía una sola vela y, junto a ésta, había una barra de duro pan negro y una jarra de cerveza clara que constituían su austera comida.

—Somos de Córcega —decía Napoleone a Mireille—, una isla que no se adapta con facilidad al yugo de la tiranía. Como dijo Livio hace casi dos mil años, los corsos somos tan rudos como nuestra tierra y tan ingobernables como bestias salvajes. No hace aún cuarenta años, nuestro líder Pasquale Paoli expulsó a los genoveses de nuestras playas, liberó Córcega y contrató al famoso filósofo Jean Jacques Rousseau para que redactara una Constitución. Sin embargo, la libertad duró poco, porque en 1768 Francia compró a Génova la isla de Córcega. En la primavera siguiente desembarcó en el peñón treinta mil hombres y ahogó nuestro trono de libertad en un mar de sangre. Os digo estas cosas porque fue esta historia, y el papel desempeñado en ella por nuestra familia, las que nos pusieron en contacto con la abadesa de Montglane.

Mireille, que había estado a punto de preguntar por qué le relataba esa saga histórica, permaneció en un silencio atento. Cogió un trozo de pan negro para comer mientras escuchaba.

—Nuestros padres lucharon con valentía junto a Paoli para rechazar a los franceses —siguió Napoleone—. Mi madre fue una gran heroína de la Revolución. Cabalgó a pelo de noche por las salvajes colinas corsas, con las balas de los franceses zumbando en sus oídos, para llevar municiones yvíveres a mi padre y los soldados que luchaban en II Corte... el Nido del Águila. ¡Por entonces estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo y me llevaba a mí en su vientre! Como ha dicho siempre, nací para ser soldado. Pero cuando yo nací, mi país moría.

—Vuestra madre era una mujer valerosa, sin duda —dijo Mireille, tratando de imaginar a la revolucionaria a caballo como amiga íntima de la abadesa.

—Vos me recordáis a ella —dijo Napoleone sonriendo—. Pero me desvío. Cuando la Revolución fracasó y Paoli fue exiliado a Inglaterra, la vieja nobleza corsa eligió a mi padre para representar a nuestra isla ante los Estados Generales, en Versalles. Esto fue en 1782... el año y el lugar donde Letizia, nuestra madre, conoció a la abadesa de Montglane. Nunca olvidaré lo elegante que se veía nuestra madre, cómo hablaban los chicos de su belleza cuando, al regresar de Versalles, nos visitó en Autun...

—¡Autun! —exclamó Mireille, que estuvo a punto de tirar su vaso de cerveza—. ¿Estabais en Autun al mismo tiempo que el señor Talleyrand? ¿Cuando era obispo?

—No, eso fue después de mi estancia, porque me fui pronto a la escuela militar de Brienne —contestó él—. Pero es un gran estadista a quien me gustaría conocer algún día. He leído muchas veces la obra que escribió con Thomas Paine: la _Declaración de los Derechos del Hombre_... uno de los documentos más bellos de la Revolución Francesa...

—Continúa con tu historia —susurró Elisa, dándole un codazo en las costillas—, porque mademoiselle y yo no queremos pasar la noche hablando de política.

—Lo intento —dijo Napoleone mirando a su hermana—. No conocemos las circunstancias exactas del encuentro de Letizia con la abadesa, pero sabemos que fue en St. Cyr. Debió de impresionar a la abadesa... porque desde entonces siempre ha ayudado a nuestra familia.

—Nuestra familia es pobre, mademoiselle —explicó Elisa—. Aun en vida de mi padre, el dinero se escapaba de entre sus dedos como agua. La abadesa de Montglane ha pagado mi educación desde el día que entré a St. Cyr, hace ocho años.

—Debe haber tenido un vínculo poderoso con vuestra madre —dijo Mireille.

—Más que un vínculo —aceptó Elisa—, porque hasta que abandonó Francia, no ha pasado una semana en la cual no se comunicaran. Lo comprenderéis cuando os hable de la misión que me confió. Habían pasado diez años, pensó Mireille. Diez años desde que ambas mujeres se conocieran, mujeres con antecedentes y perspectivas tan distintas. Una, criada en una isla salvaje y primitiva, luchando junto a su esposo en las montañas, dándole ocho hijos; la otra, una enclaustrada mujer de Dios, de noble nacimiento y bien educada. ¿Cuál podía ser la naturaleza de su relación, cuando había impulsado a la abadesa a confiar un secreto a la niña que ahora tenía delante... quien no podía tener más de doce o trece años cuando la abadesa la vio por última vez?

Pero Elisa estaba explicándolo...

—El mensaje de la abadesa para mi madre era tan secreto que no deseaba ponerlo por escrito. Tenía que repetírselo personalmente cuando la viera. En ese momento, ni la abadesa ni yo sospechábamos que pasarían dos largos años, que la Revolución cambiaría nuestras vidas y nos impediría viajar. Me da miedo no haber transmitido antes este mensaje... tal vez fuera crucial, porque la abadesa me dijo que había personas que conspiraban para quitarle un tesoro secreto, un secreto cuya existencia conocían pocos... y que estaba oculto en Montglane.

—Había venido a St. Cyr, tan cerca de París —continuó Elisa—, para enterarse de la identidad de aquellos que trataban de robarlo. Me dijo que para proteger ese tesoro, había hecho que las monjas lo sacaran de la abadía.

—¿Y cuál era la naturaleza de ese secreto? —preguntó Mireille con voz débil—¿Os lo dijo la abadesa?

—No —dijo Napoleone, contestando por su hermana y mirando con atención a Mireille. Su largo rostro oval estaba pálido en la luz mortecina, que sacaba destellos de su cabello negro—. Pero ya conocéis las leyendas que rodean esos monasterios de las montañas vascas. Siempre se supone que allí hay reliquias escondidas. Según Chrétien de Troyes, el Santo Grial está escondido en Monsalvat, también en los Pirineos...

—Por eso, precisamente, quería hablar con vos, mademoiselle —lo interrumpió Elisa—. Cuando nos dijisteis que veníais de Montglane, pensé que tal vez vos podríais echar luz sobre el misterio.

—¿Cuál es el mensaje que os dio la abadesa?

—El último día de su estada en St. Cyr —contestó Elisa reclinándose en la mesa de modo que la luz dorada captó el contorno de su cara—, la abadesa me hizo llamar a una cámara privada. Dijo: "Elisa, te confío una misión secreta porque sé que eres la octava hija de Carlo Buonaparte y Letizia Ramolino.

Cuatro de tus hermanos murieron en la infancia; eres la primera mujer que sobrevive. Esto te hace especial a mis ojos. Recibiste el nombre de una gran gobernante, Elissa, a quien algunos llamaban la Roja.Ella fundó una gran ciudad, Q'ar, que después tuvo fama en todo el mundo. Debes ir a tu madre y decirle que la abadesa de Montglane dice lo siguiente: Elissa la Roja se ha levantado... el ocho regresa. Ese es el único mensaje, pero Letizia sabrá de qué se trata... y lo que debe hacer."

Elisa hizo una pausa y miró a Mireille. También Napoleone trató de captar su reacción... pero el mensaje carecía de sentido pára ésta. ¿Qué secreto podía estar comunicando la abadesa, relacionado con las fabulosas piezas de ajedrez? Algo se agitaba en su cerebro, pero no conseguía darle forma. Napoleone se estiró para volver a llenar su vaso, aunque Mireille no era consciente de haber bebido nada.

—¿Quién era esa Elissa de Q'ar? —preguntó, confundida—. No conozco su nombre ni la ciudad que fundó.

—Pero yo, sí —dijo Napoleone. Echándose hacia atrás de modo que su rostro quedaba en sombras, sacó de su bolsillo un libro muy leído—. La admonición favorita de nuestra madre siempre ha sido: "Hojead vuestro Plutarco, releed vuestro Livio" —dijo sonriendo—. Y yo lo he hecho aún mejor, porque aquí, en _La Eneida _de Virgilio, he encontrado a nuestra Elissa... aunque los romanos y los griegos preferían llamarla Dido. Venía de la ciudad de Tiro, en la antigua Fenicia. Pero huyó de aquella ciudad cuando su hermano, el rey de Tiro, asesinó a su esposo. Desembarcó en las costas del norte de África y fundó la ciudad de Q'ar, a la que dio ese nombre en homenaje a la gran diosa Car, que era su protectora. Es la ciudad que ahora conocemos por Cartago.

—¡Cartago! —exclamó Mireille. Excitada, empezó a reunir la información. ¡La ciudad de Cartago, llamada ahora Túnez, estaba a menos de ochocientos kilómetros de Argel! Todas las tierras conocidas como estados Bereberes (Trípoli, Túnez, Argelia y Marruecos) tenían una cosa en común: durante quinientos años, habían sido gobernadas por los bereberes, ancestros de los moros. No podía ser casual que el mensaje de la abadesa señalara precisamente la tierra hacia la que ella iba.

—Veo que esto significa algo para vos —dijo Napoleone interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Tal vez podríais decírnoslo.

Mireille se mordió el labio y contempló la llama de la bujía. Ellos habían confiado en ella, que hasta ese momento no había revelado nada. Y sin embargo, sabía que para ganar un juego como el que estaba jugando, necesitaría aliados. ¿Qué daño podía hacer revelar una parte de lo que sabía para acercarse más a la verdad?

—Había un tesoro en Montglane —dijo por fin Lo sé porque ayudé a sacarlo con mis propias manos.

Los dos Buonaparte intercambiaron miradas y luego volvieron a contemplar a Mireille.

Este tesoro era algo de gran valor pero también de gran riesgo —continuó ella—. Lo llevaron a Montglane hace casi mil años... ocho moros cuyos ancestros salieron de aquellas mismas playas del norte de África que vos describís. Yo misma voy allí para descubrir el secreto que hay detrás de este tesoro...

—¡Entonces debéis acompañarnos a Córcega! —exclamó Elisa, excitada—. ¡Nuestra isla está a mitad de camino de vuestro punto de destino! Os ofrecemos la protección de mi hermano durante el viaje y el refugio de nuestra familia cuando lleguemos...

Lo que había dicho era verdad, pensó Mireille... y además, debía tener en cuenta otra cosa. En Córcega, aunque técnicamente estuviera todavía en suelo francés, se hallaría lejos de las garras de Marat, que en ese mismo momento podía estar buscándola por las calles de París. Pero había aún algo más. Mientras miraba vacilar la vela en un charco de cera caliente, sintió que volvía a encenderse en su cabeza la llama oscura. Y escuchó las palabras susurradas por Talleyrand mientras descansaban entre las sábanas desordenadas... y él tenía en la mano el vigoroso semental del juego de Montglane... "Y salió otro caballo que era rojo... y se le dio poder para que a partir de entonces eliminara la paz de la tierra y se mataran los unos a los otros... y se le dio una gran espada..."

—«... y el nombre de la espada es Venganza» —dijo Mireille en voz alta.

—¿La espada? —preguntó Napoleone—. ¿Qué espada es ésa?

—La espada roja de la retribución —contestó ella.

Mientras la luz desaparecía poco a poco de la habitación, Mireille volvió a ver las letras que había visto, día tras día, durante los años de su infancia, grabadas sobre el portal de la abadía de Montglane:

«Maldito sea quien derribe estos muros, al rey sólo lo detiene la mano de Dios.»

—Tal vez hayamos hecho algo más que sacar un antiguo tesoro de los muros de la abadía de Montglane... —dijo con suavidad. A pesar del calor de la noche, sintió el frío en su corazón como si la hubieran tocado con dedos helados—. Tal vez —dijo—, hayamos despertado también una vieja maldición.

Ginny y Hermione se tomaron de las manos ya que nuevamente todo giraba a su alrededor, la castaña pudo ver el rostro de Ginny al ver a Napoleone, era Harry su Harry, la pelirroja trató de disimular un par de lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos azules, Hermione solo le apretó la mano con fuerza, en señal de apoyo… logrando que la pelirroja le dedicara una sonrisa sincera.

Córcega _Octubre de 1793_

La isla de Córcega, como la de Creta, está puesta como una joya, como cantó el poeta, "en medio del mar oscuro como el vino". Aunque estaban casi en invierno, a treinta kilómetros de la costa Mireille podía oler el fuerte aroma del macchia, aquel sotobosque de salvia, retama, romero, hinojo, lavanda y espinos, que cubría la isla con enmarañada abundancia.

De pie en la cubierta del pequeño barco que se abría camino por el mar picado, veía las espesas brumas que velaban las montañas altas y ásperas y oscurecían en parte los traicioneros y sinuosos caminos, las cascadas en forma de abanico que caían como encaje sobre la superficie de la roca. El velo de niebla era tan intenso que apenas podía ver dónde terminaba el agua y dónde empezaba la isla.

Iba envuelta en gruesas ropas de lana y aspiraba el aire tonificante mientras miraba la isla suspendida ante sus ojos. Estaba enferma, seriamente enferma, y la causa no eran las sacudidas del mar. Desde que abandonaron Lyon, había padecido unas violentas náuseas.

Junto a ella, en cubierta, estaba Elisa, que le sostenía la mano mientras los marineros corrían a su alrededor recogiendo las velas. Napoleone había bajado para reunir sus escasas pertenencias antes de llegar al puerto.

Tal vez había sido el agua de Lyon, se dijo Mireille. O quizá la dureza de su viaje por el valle del Ródano, donde los ejércitos hostiles peleaban a su alrededor, tratando de obtener Saboya... parte del reino de Cerdeña. Cerca de Givors, Napoleone había vendido su caballo —que hasta ese momento habían llevado uncido al coche de postas— al quinto regimiento del ejército. En el calor de la batalla, los soldados habían perdido más caballos que hombres, y el de Mireille les había proporcionado una bonita suma... lo bastante para pagar los gastos de su viaje... y más.

Durante todo ese tiempo, la enfermedad de Mireille se había agravado. Con cada día transcurrido, el rostro de Elisa reflejaba más preocupación cuando alimentaba a mademoiselle y aplicaba compresas frías en su cabeza en cada descanso. Pero la sopa nunca permanecía demasiado tiempo en el estómago y mademoiselle había empezado a sentirse seriamente preocupada mucho antes de que el barco saliera del puerto de Toulon y se encaminara hacia Córcega atravesando el mar embravecido. Al mirarse en el espejo convexo del barco, se había visto pálida, desmayada y enflaquecida, en lugar de gorda y expandida, como debió verse en la forma redonda del espejo. Había permanecido lo más posible en cubierta, pero ni siquiera el fresco aire salino le había devuelto aquel sentimiento de saludable vigor que siempre había dado por sentado. Ahora, mientras Elisa oprimía su mano, abrazadas ambas en la cubierta del pequeño barco, Mireille sacudió la cabeza para aclararla y tragó saliva para controlar las náuseas. No «Maldito sea quien derribe estos muros, al rey sólo lo detiene la mano de Dios.» no podía permitirse la debilidad.

Y como si el propio cielo la hubiera escuchado, la bruma oscura se levantó ligeramente y apareció el sol, formando charcos de luz que lamían la superficie aserrada del agua como piedras de oro, precediéndola en cien años al interior del puerto de Ajaccio.

Napoleone estaba en cubierta, y en cuanto llegaron, saltó a la orilla y ayudó a sujetar la nave al embarcadero de piedra. El puerto de Ajaccio bullía de actividad. En la entrada había muchos buques de guerra. Mientras Mireille y Elisa miraban deslumbradas a su alrededor, los soldados franceses trepaban por las guindalesas y corrían por las cubiertas.

El gobierno francés había ordenado a Córcega que atacara Cerdeña, su vecina. Mientras sacaban suministros del barco, Mireille escuchaba a los soldados franceses y la Guardia Nacional corsa hablando entre ellos de la conveniencia de ese ataque, que parecía inminente.

Mireille escuchó un grito proveniente del embarcadero. Mirando hacia abajo, vio a Napoleone precipitándose por entre la muchedumbre en dirección a una mujer pequeña y esbelta que llevaba de la mano a dos criaturas diminutas. Mientras Napoleone la estrechaba en sus brazos, Mireille vio el relámpago de un cabello rojizo y unas manos blancas que revoloteaban como palomas en torno a su cuello. Los niños, sueltos, saltaban libremente en torno a la forma doble de su madre y su hermano.

—Es Letizia, nuestra madre —susurró Elisa, mirando sonriente a Mireille—. Y mi hermana Maria—Carolina, de diez años, y el pequeño Girolamo, que era un bebé cuando me fui a St. Cyr. Pero Napoleone siempre ha sido el favorito de mi madre. Venid, os presentaré.

Y bajaron juntas al atestado puerto.

Mireille pensó que Letizia Ramolino Buonaparte era una mujer diminuta. Aunque esbelta como un junco, daba impresión de solidez. Contempló desde lejos a Mireille y Elisa, con los ojos pálidos y translúcidos como hielo azul y el rostro sereno como una flor flotando en un estanque quieto. Aunque a su alrededor todo era plácido, su presencia resultaba tan autoritaria que a Mireille le pareció que dominaba incluso la confusión del puerto atestado. Y tuvo la sensación de haberla conocido antes.

—Señora madre —dijo Elisa, abrazando a su madre—, os presento a nuestra nueva amiga. Viene de parte de madame de Roque, la abadesa de Montglane.

Letizia miró largo rato a Mireille sin decir nada. Después le tendió la mano.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—, os estaba esperando...

—¿A mí? —preguntó Mireille, sorprendida.

—Tenéis un mensaje para mí, ¿no es cierto? Un mensaje de cierta importancia...

—¡Señora madre, tenemos un mensaje! —intervino Elisa, tirándole de la manga. Letizia lanzó una mirada a su hija que, a los quince años, ya era más alta que ella—. Yo misma he estado con la abadesa en St. Cyr y ella me dio este mensaje para vos... —Y Elisa se inclinó hacia el oído de su madre.

Nada podía haber transformado a esta mujer impasible de manera más absoluta que esas pocas palabras susurradas. Ahora, al escuchar, su rostro se oscureció. Sus labios temblaron de emoción mientras retrocedía apoyándose en el hombro de Napoleone.

—¿Qué pasa, madre? —exclamó éste, cogiendo su mano y mirando alarmado sus ojos.

—Madame —urgió Mireille—, debéis decirnos qué sentido tiene este mensaje para vos. Mis actos futuros, mi propia vida, pueden depender de ello. Iba de camino a Argel y me he detenido aquí sólo a causa de mi encuentro fortuito con vuestros hijos. Este mensaje puede ser...

Pero en ese momento una oleada de náusea le impidió seguir hablando. Letizia se abalanzó hacia ella en el momento en que Napoleone la cogía por debajo del brazo para impedirle caer.

—Perdonadme —dijo débilmente Mireille, con la frente fría empapada en sudor—. Me temo que tengo que echarme... no estoy bien.

Letizia parecía casi aliviada por la interrupción. Con cuidado, tocó la frente afiebrada y el corazón palpitante. Después, adoptando una actitud casi militar, dio órdenes y puso en movimiento a los niños mientras Napoleone llevaba a Mireille colina arriba, hasta la carreta. Pero cuando Mireille estuvo acomodada en la parte de atrás, Letizia pareció lo bastante recuperada como para volver a mencionar el tema.

—Mademoiselle —dijo con cautela, echando una ojeada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no la oían—,aunque hace treinta años que me preparo para esta noticia, el mensaje me ha cogido por sorpresa. Pese a lo que he dicho a mis hijos para protegerlos, conozco a la abadesa desde que tenía la edad de Elisa... mi madre ha sido su confidente. Contestaré a todas vuestras preguntas. Pero primero debemos ponernos en contacto con madame de Roque y descubrir cómo entráis vos en sus planes...

—¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! —exclamó Mireille—. Tengo que ir a Argel.

—Pese a ello, voy a contrariar vuestra decisión —dijo Letizia trepando al carro y cogiendo el látigo mientras indicaba a los niños que subieran—. No estáis en condiciones de viajar, e intentándolo podéis poner en peligro la vida de otros, aparte de la vuestra. Porque no comprendéis la naturaleza de este juego que estáis jugando y tampoco sus apuestas...

—Vengo de Montglane —replicó Mireille—. He tocado las piezas con mis propias manos.

—¡No sabéis nada! —dijo Letizia con fiereza—. Tampoco Elissa de Cartago quiso escuchar las advertencias: Murió por el fuego... inmolada en una pira funeraria como aquel pájaro fabuloso que ha dado su identidad a los fenicios...

—Pero, madre —dijo Letizia mientras ayudaba a Maria—Carolina a subir ,según la historia, ella se arrojó a la pira cuando fue abandonada por Eneas.

—Tal vez —dijo crípticamente Letizia—, y tal vez la razón fuera otra.

—¡El ave Fénix! —murmuró Mireille, sin notar apenas que Elisa y Carolina se acomodaban a duras penas a su lado—. ¿Y acaso la reina Elissa se levantó después de entre sus cenizas... como aquel mítico pájaro del desierto?

—No —canturreó Elisa—, porque más tarde el propio Eneas la vio en el Hades.

Los ojos azules de Letizia seguían posados en Mireille, como perdida en sus pensamientos. Por último habló... y al escuchar sus palabras, Mireille sintió que le recorría un escalofrío.

—Pero se ha levantado ahora... como las piezas del juego de ajedrez de Montglane. Y haremos bien en temblar, todos nosotros. Porque éste es el final de lo que fue profetizado.

Y dándoles la espalda, tocó ligeramente al caballo con el látigo y partieron en silencio.

La casa de Letizia Buonaparte era un pequeño edificio encalado de dos plantas, que se alzaba en una calle estrecha en las colinas que dominaban Ajaccio. En la pared de la entrada había dos olivos y, a pesar de la espesa bruma, algunas abejas ambiciosas seguían trabajando en el resto florecido de romero que cubría a medias la puerta.

Durante el viaje de regreso nadie habló. Pero al bajar de la carreta se asignó a Maria-Carolina la tarea de acomodar a Mireille mientras los otros se dedicaban a la preparación de la cena. Mireille llevaba todavía la vieja camisa de Courtiade, que era demasiado grande, y una falda de Elisa, que le iba pequeña, además de los cabellos cubiertos de polvo a causa del viaje y la piel pegajosa por su enfermedad, por lo que se sintió muy aliviada cuando la pequeña Carolina apareció con dos jarras de cobre con agua caliente para prepararle un baño.

Después de bañarse y ponerse las pesadas ropas de lana que le habían conseguido, se sintió algo mejor. Durante la cena, la mesa rebosaba de especialidades locales: _bruccto_, un queso cremoso de oveja; tortitas de trigo; panes hechos con castañas; mermelada de cerezas silvestres de la isla; miel de salvia; pequeños calamares y pulpitos del Mediterráneo que pescaban ellos mismos; conejo de bosque preparado con la salsa especial de Letizia; y aquella novedad que ahora se cultivaba en Córcega, las patatas.

Después de cenar, cuando los pequeños se acostaron, Letizia sirvió unas tacitas de aguardiente de manzana y los cuatro "adultos" se acomodaron en el comedor junto a las cálidas ascuas del brasero.

—Antes que nada —empezó Letizia—, deseo excusarme por mi mal carácter, mademoiselle. Mis hijos me han hablado de vuestro coraje al salir de París durante el Terror, sola y por la noche. He pedido a Napoleone y a Elisa que escuchen lo que voy a decir. Quiero que sepan qué espero de ellos... que os consideren un miembro de nuestra familia, como lo hago yo. Suceda lo que suceda en el futuro, espero que os ayuden como a uno de los nuestros.

—Madame —dijo Mireille calentando su aguardiente de manzana junto al brasero—, he venido a Córcega por una razón... escuchar de vuestros propios labios el significado del mensaje de la abadesa. Esta misión en la que estoy comprometida me fue impuesta por los acontecimientos. El último miembro de mi familia fue destruido a causa del juego de Montglane... y yo dedico toda mi sangre, todo mi aliento, todas las horas que pase sobre la tierra, a descubrir el oscuro secreto que guardan estas piezas.

Letizia miró a Mireille, con su cabello castaño y oro resplandeciente a la luz del brasero y la juventud de su rostro en contraste tan amargo con la fatiga de sus palabras... y su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en lo que había decidido hacer. Esperaba que la abadesa de Montglane estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión.

—Os diré lo que deseáis saber —dijo por fin—. En mis cuarenta y dos años, jamás he hablado de esto. Tened paciencia porque no es una historia sencilla. Cuando haya terminado, comprenderéis la terrible carga que he llevado todos estos años... Ahora os la paso a vos.

EL CUENTO DE LA SEÑORA MADRE

Cuando era una niña de ocho años, Pasquale Paoli liberó a la isla de Córcega de los genoveses. Como mi padre había muerto, mi madre casó en segundas nupcias con un suizo llamado Franz Fesch. Para casarse con ella, él tuvo que renunciar a su fe calvinista y abrazar el catolicismo. Su familia lo desheredó.

Ésta fue la circunstancia que provocó la entrada de la abadesa de Montglane en nuestras vidas. Pocas personas saben que Helene de Roque desciende de una antigua y noble familia de Saboya, pero su familia tenía propiedades en muchos países y ella misma había viajado mucho. En 1764, año en que la conocí, ya era abadesa de Montglane, pese a que aún no tenía cuarenta años. Conocía a la familia de Fesch y, como noble cuyo origen era en parte suizo, aunque católica, era muy estimada por estos burgueses. Al conocer la situación, decidió erigirse en árbitro entre mi padrastro y su familia y restablecer las relaciones familiares... acto que en ese momento pareció puramente desinteresado. Franz Fesch, mi padrastro, era un hombre alto y delgado con un rostro expresivo, encantador. Como buen suizo, hablaba con suavidad, daba su opinión en contadas ocasiones y no confiaba prácticamente en nadie. Como es natural, se sentía agradecido a madame de Roque por haber arreglado una reconciliación con su familia, y la invitó a visitarnos a Córcega. En ese momento no podíamos imaginar que esa había sido precisamente su intención.

—Franz Fesch, he venido hasta aquí no sólo en respuesta a vuestra amable invitación —empezó— ,sino a causa de un asunto muy urgente. Hay un hombre, un suizo, como vos... converso también a la fe católica. Le temo, porque vigila mis movimientos. Creo que intenta apoderarse de un secreto que guardo... un secreto que tiene quizá mil años. Todas sus actividades lo sugieren, porque ha estudiado música. Ha llegado incluso a escribir un diccionario de música y ha compuesto una ópera con el famoso André Philidor. Se ha hecho amigo de los filósofos Grimm y Diderot, protegidos ambos por la corte de Catalina la Grande, en Rusia. ¡Ha llegado incluso a mantener correspondencia con Voltaire... un hombre al que desprecia! Y ahora, aunque está demasiado enfermo como para viajar, ha contratado los servicios de un espía que viene aquí, Córcega. Os pido ayuda; que actuéis en mi nombre, como lo he hecho yo por vos.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó Fesch, interesado—. Tal vez lo conozca..

—Lo conozcáis o no, habréis oído su nombre —contestó la abadesa—. Es jean Jacques Rousseau.

—¡Rousseau! ¡Imposible! —exclafó Angela—Maria, mi madre—. ¡Pero si es un gran hombre! ¡La Revolución Corsa se basó en sus teorías sobre la virtud natural! En realidad, Paoli le encargó que escribiera nuestra Constitución... fue Rousseau quien dijo: "El hombre nace libre, pero en todas partes está encadenado."

—Una cosa es hablar de principios de libertad y virtud —dijo la abadesa con sequedad—, y otra muy distinta actuar en consecuencia. Este es un hombre que dice que todos los libros son instrumentos de maldad... pero escribe seiscientas páginas de una sentada. Dice que los niños deben ser nutridos físicamente por sus madres e intelectualmente por sus padres... ¡pero abandona a los suyos en la escalera de un orfanato! Estallará más de una revolución en nombre de las virtudes que preconiza... y sin embargo va en busca de una herramienta de tal poder, que encadenará a todos los hombres... salvo a su poseedor.

Los ojos de la abadesa resplandecían como las ascuas del brasero.

—Querréis saber qué es lo que quiero —dijo sonriendo—. Yo entiendo a los suizos, monsieur. Yo misma soy casi suiza. Voy directamente al grano. Quiero información y colaboración. Comprendo que no podáis concederme ninguna de ambas cosas... hasta que os diga cuál es el secreto que guardo y que está enterrado en la abadía de Montglane.

Durante la mayor parte de ese día, la abadesa nos narró un largo y misterioso cuento sobre un legendario juego de ajedrez que, según se decía, había pertenecido a Carlomagno, y que se creía que estaba desde hacía mil años enterrado en la abadía de Montglane.

—Tal vez sepa qué busca aquí Rousseau —dijo la abadesa—, porque la historia de esta isla es antigua y misteriosa. Como he dicho, el juego de Montglane pasó a manos de Carlomagno por obra de los moros de Barcelona. Pero en el año del Señor 809, cinco antes de la muerte de Carlomagno, otro grupo de moros se apoderó de la isla de Córcega. En la fe islámica hay casi tantas sectas como en la cristiana —continuó con una sonrisa seca—. En cuanto Mahoma murió, su propia familia rompió las hostilidades, dividiendo la fe. La secta que se estableció en Córcega eran los Shia, místicos que predicaban el Talim, una doctrina secreta que incluía la llegada de un redentor. Fundaron un culto místico con una logia, ritos de iniciación secretos y un Gran Maestre... sobre los cuales ha basado sus ritos la actual Sociedad de los Francmasones. Sometieron Cartago y Trípoli, y establecieron en ellas dinastías poderosas. Uno de los hombres pertenecientes a su orden, un persa de Mesopotamia a quien llamaban Q'armat en homenaje a la antigua diosa Car, organizó un ejército que atacó. .La Meca y robó el velo de la Kaaba y la sagrada Piedra Negra que estaba dentro. Por último, dieron origen a los Hashhashin, un grupo de homicidas políticos afectos a las drogas, del cual sale la palabra asesinos. Os digo estas cosas—prosiguió la abadesa—,porque esta secta chiíta, despiadada e involucrada en política, que desembarcó en Córcega, conocía la existencia del juego de Montglane. Habían estudiado los antiguos manuscritos de Egipto, Babilonia y Sumeria, que hablaban de los oscuros misterios cuya clave, según creían, estaba en el juego. Y querían recuperarlo. Durante los siglos de guerra que siguieron, estos místicos clandestinos vieron frustrados repetidas veces sus intentos de encontrar y recuperar el juego. Por último, los moros fueron expulsados de sus plazas fuertes de Italia y España. Divididos por peleas intestinas, dejaron de desempeñar un papel importante en la historia.

Durante el relato de la abadesa, mi madre había permanecido en un silencio extraño. Su personalidad, habitualmente directa y abierta, parecía ahora velada y cautelosa. Tanto mi padrastro como yo lo notamos, y Fesch habló... tal vez para incitarla a hacer lo mismo:

—Mi familia y yo quedamos obligados por lo que nos habéis dicho —dijo—. Pero como es natural, esperaréis que nos preguntemos cuál es el secreto que monsieur Rousseau podría buscar en nuestra isla... y por qué nos habéis elegido a nosotros como confidentes en vuestro intento de frustrarlo.

—Aunque, como he dicho, Rousseau puede estar demasiado enfermo como para viajar —contestó la abadesa—, es evidente que indicaría a su agente que visite a uno de sus compatriotas aquí. En cuanto al secreto que persigue... ¿tal vez Angela—Maria, vuestra esposa, pueda decirnos más...? Sus raíces familiares datan de hace mucho en la isla de Córcega... si no me equivoco, son incluso anteriores a los moros...

¡Comprendí de repente por qué la abadesa había venido aquí! El rostro frágil y dulce de mi madre se ruborizó intensamente mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a Fesch y luego a mí. Se retorcía las manos y parecía no saber qué hacer.

—No tengo intención de desconcertaros, madame Fesch —dijo la abadesa con una voz serena que, pese a ello, transmitía un sentimiento de urgencia—, pero esperaba que el sentido del honor corso exigiría la devolución de un favor por otro.

Fesch parecía confundido, pero yo no. Había vivido siempre en Córcega y conocía las leyendas en torno a la familia de mi madre, los Pietrasanta, cuya morada en esta isla se remontaba a la penumbra de los comienzos.

—Madre —dije—, ésos son sólo viejos mitos, o al menos es lo que me habéis dicho. ¿Qué importa compartirlos con madame de Roque, que tanto ha hecho por nosotros?

Ante esto, Fesch puso su gran mano sobre la mano pequeña de mi madre y la oprimió para manifestarle su apoyo.

—Madame de Roque —dijo mi madre con voz temblorosa—, tenéis mi gratitud, y pertenezco a una clase de gente que paga sus deudas. Pero vuestra historia me ha asustado. La superstición está profundamente enraizada en nuestra sangre. Aunque la mayoría de las familias de esta isla descienden de etruscos, lombardos o sicilianos, la mía pertenece al grupo de los primeros pobladores. Provenimos de Fenicia, un antiguo pueblo de la costa oriental del Mediterráneo. Colonizamos Córcega 1600 años antes del nacimiento de Cristo.

Mientras mi madre hablaba, la abadesa asentía en silencio. Después habló:

—Angela-Maria di Pietrasanta, durante años he buscado a alguien que pudiera hablarme de los antiguos misterios, porque aunque he estudiado a conciencia durante mucho tiempo, en realidad estas cosas sólo se transmiten oralmente y así pasan de generación en generación. Creo que comprenderéis que podéis confiar en que jamás diré una palabra de lo que suceda hoy entre nosotros... y que espero lo mismo de vos. Pero aquí, en Córcega, hay un secreto por descubrir, y otros lo saben. Debo conocerlo antes que ellos.

—Estos fenicios eran traficantes, mercaderes, y en las antiguas historias se los conocía como el pueblo del mar. Los griegos los llamaron phoinikes, que significa rojo como la sangre, tal vez a causa de los tintes purpúreos que obtenían de las conchas o quizá por el legendario pájaro de fuego o la palmera, ambos llamados phoinix, es decir, rojo como el fuego. Los hay que piensan que provenimos del mar Rojo y por eso nos dieron ese nombre. Pero nada de esto es cierto. Nos llamaron así por el color de nuestros cabellos. Y todas las tribus que se formaron a partir de los fenicios, como los venecianos, fueron conocidas por esta señal. Me detengo en esto porque estos pueblos extraños y primitivos adoraban las cosas rojas, del color de las llamas y la sangre. Aunque los griegos los llamaban phoinikes, ellos se autodenominaban Pueblo de Khna —o Knossos— y más tarde cananitas. La Biblia nos dice que adoraban a muchos dioses, los dioses de Babilonia: al dios Bel, a quien llamaban Baal; a Isthar, que se convirtió en Astarté; y a Mel'Quarth, a quien los griegos llamaban Car, que significa «Sino" o "Destino», y mi gente llamaba el Moloch.

—El Moloch —susurró la abadesa—. Los hebreos lamentaban el culto pagano de este dios, aunque los acusaron de adorarlo. Arrojaban los niños vivos al fuego para aplacarlo.

—Sí —dijo mi madre—; y cosas peores. Aunque la mayor parte de los pueblos antiguos creía que la venganza sólo correspondía a los dioses, los fenicios creían que les competía a ellos. Los lugares que fundaron —Córcega, Cerdeña, Marsella, Venecia, Sicilia—,son lugares donde la traición es sólo un medio para llegar a un fin; donde el desquite significa justicia. Sus descendientes arrasan aún hoy el Mediterráneo. Esos piratas de Berbería no descendían de los bereberes sino de Barbarroja, y aún hoy, en Túnez y Argel, tienen esclavizados a veinte mil europeos para obtener el rescate, que es su medio de obtener fortuna. Éstos son los verdaderos descendientes de Fenicia: ¡hombres que gobiernan los mares desde fortalezas isleñas, que adoran al dios de los ladrones, viven de la traición y mueren por causa de vendetta!

—Sí—dijo excitada la abadesa—. ¡Tal como el moro dijo a Carlomagno, era el propio juego de ajedrez el que llevaba en sí el Sar, la venganza! ¿Pero qué es? ¿Cuál puede ser el oscuro secreto, buscado por los moros y conocido quizá también por los fenicios? ¿Qué poder encierran estas piezas... conocido quizás alguna vez y perdido ahora para siempre sin esa clave enterrada?

—No estoy segura —respondió mi madre—, pero por lo que me habéis dicho, puede que tenga una clave. Habéis dicho que eran ocho los moros que llevaron el juego de ajedrez a Carlomagno, y que se negaron a separarse de él... siguiéndolo incluso a Montglane, donde se creía que practicaban ritos secretos.

Sé cuál puede haber sido ese rito. Los fenicios, mis ancestros, practicaban ritos de iniciación como los que habéis descrito. Adoraban una piedra sagrada, a veces una estela o monolito que, según creían, contenía la voz del dios. En todo santuario fenicio había un masseboth como la Piedra Negra de la Kaaba, en la Meca, o la Cúpula de la Roca en Jerusalén. Entre nuestras leyendas figura la de una mujer llamada Elissa, que llegó de Tiro. Su hermano era el rey, y cuando asesinó a su esposo, ella robó las piedras sagradas y huyó a Cartago, en las costas del norte de África. Su hermano la persiguió... porque ella había robado sus dioses. Según nuestra versión de la historia, ella se inmoló en la pira para aplacar a los dioses y salvar a su pueblo. Pero al hacerlo afirmó que volvería a levantarse como el Fénix de entre sus cenizas... el día que las piedras empezaran a cantar. Y dijo que ése sería un día de retribución para la Tierra.

Cuando mi madre terminó su relato, la abadesa permaneció un largo rato en silencio. Ni mi padrastro ni yo interrumpimos sus pensamientos. Por último, dijo lo que estaba pensando.

—Es el misterio de Orfeo, que con su canto daba la vida a las rocas y a las piedras. La dulzura de su canto era tal, que hasta las arenas del desierto lloraban lágrimas de sangre. Aunque tal vez sólo sean mitos, yo misma siento que se aproxima este día de retribución. Si el juego de Montglane se levanta, que el Cielo nos proteja a todos, porque creo que contiene la llave para abrir los labios mudos de la Naturaleza y liberar las voces de los dioses.

Letizia paseó la mirada por el pequeño comedor. Los carbones del brasero ya eran sólo cenizas. Sus dos hijos la miraban en silencio pero Mireille estaba más atenta.

—¿Y dijo la abadesa cómo pensaba que el juego podía provocar estas cosas? —preguntó.

Letizia meneó la cabeza.

—No, pero su otra predicción resultó cierta... la que hizo sobre Rousseau. Porque en el otoño posterior a su visita, llegó su agente, un joven escocés llamado James Boswell. Con el pretexto de escribir una historia de Córcega, se hizo amigo de Paoli y cenaban juntos todas las noches. La abadesa nos había rogado que le comunicásemos sus movimientos y que advirtiésemos a las personas de ascendencia fenicia que no debían compartir sus historias con él. Aunque esto no era necesario porque somos un pueblo clánico y reservado por naturaleza, que no habla fácilmente con extraños a menos que esté en deuda con ellos, como en el caso de la abadesa. Tal como ella predijera, Boswell se puso en contacto con Franz Fesch, pero el frío recibimientos de mi padrastro lo mantuvo alejado y solía decir, bromeando, que era un suizo típico. Cuando más tarde se publicó esta _Historia de Córcega y la vida de Pasquale Paoli_, resultó difícil imaginar que hubiera obtenido muchos datos para comunicar a Rousseau. Y ahora Rousseau ha muerto, claro...

—Pero el juego de Montglane se ha despertado —dijo Mireille, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Letizia a los ojos—. Aunque vuestro relato explica el mensaje de la abadesa y la naturaleza de vuestra amistad... no explica mucho más. ¿Esperáis, señora, que acepte esta historia de piedras cantantes y fenicios vengativos? ¡Tal vez mis cabellos sean rojos como los de Elissa de Q'ar... pero debajo de los míos hay un cerebro! La abadesa de Montglane no es más mística que yo, y tampoco se daría por satisfecha con este cuento. Además, en su mensaje hay más de lo que habéis explicado... ella dijo a vuestra hija que cuando vos recibierais estas noticias, sabríais qué hacer. ¿Qué quería decir con eso, madame Buonaparte...? ¿Y qué relación tenía con la fórmula?

Ante estas palabras, Letizia palideció intensamente y se llevó una mano al pecho. Elisa y Napoleone estaban como clavados a sus sillas, pero éste murmuró:

—¿Qué fórmula?

—¡La fórmula cuya existencia conocía Voltaire... y el cardenal Richelieu... y sin duda también Rousseau... y desde luego vuestra madre! —exclamó Mireille, elevando la voz con cada nombre. Sus ojos miel ardían mientras miraba a Letizia, que permanecía sentada y muda. Mireille cruzó la habitación con dos ágiles zancadas y, cogiendo a Letizia por los brazos, la puso en pie. Napoleone y Elisa también se levantaron, pero Mireille hizo un gesto que los mantuvo alejados. —Contestadme, madame... estas piezas ya han matado a dos mujeres ante mis ojos. He visto la naturaleza repulsiva y maléfica de uno de los que la buscan... que me persigue aún ahora y estaría dispuesto a matarme por lo que sé. La caja se ha abierto y la muerte anda suelta. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, tal como he visto el juego de Montglane y los símbolos que están grabados en sus piezas. Sé que hay una fórmula. ¡Y ahora decidme qué desea la abadesa que hagáis!

Mireille zarandeaba casi a Letizia y su rostro tenía una expresión furiosa mientras volvía a ver frente a sí el rostro de Valentine... de Valentine, que había sido asesinada por las piezas.

Los labios de Letizia temblaban... esta mujer de acero, que jamás derramaba una lágrima, estaba llorando. Mientras Mireille la sujetaba con fuerza, Napoleone pasó un brazo en torno a su madre y Elisa tocó suavemente el brazo de Mireille.

—Madre —dijo Napoleone—. Debe decírselo. Dígale lo que desea saber. ¡Por Dios, habéis desafiado a cien soldados franceses armados! ¿Qué horror es éste tan terrible que ni siquiera podéis mencionarlo?

Letizia trataba de hablar y tenía los labios llenos de lágrimas mientras procuraba controlar los sollozos.

Juré... todos juramos... que jamás hablaríamos de ello —dijo—. Helene... la abadesa, sabía que había una fórmula antes de haber visto el juego. Y me dijo que si se veía obligada a ser la primera en sacarlo a la luz después de estos mil años, la escribiría... escribiría los símbolos que había en las piezas y el tablero... y de alguna manera me los haría llegar.

—¿A vos? —preguntó Mireille—. ¿Por qué a vos? Por entonces erais sólo una niña.

—Sí, una niña —dijo Letizia sonriendo entre lágrimas—. Una niña de catorce años... que estaba a punto de casarse. Una niña que tuvo trece hijos y vio morir a cinco de ellos. Sigo siendo una niña porque no comprendí el peligro que encerraba mi juramento.

—Decidme —dijo con suavidad Mireille—. Decidme qué prometisteis hacer.

—Yo había estudiado estas antiguas historias toda mi vida. Prometí a Helene que, cuando ella tuviera las piezas en la mano... iría al norte de África, a buscar al pueblo de mi madre... que iría a ver a los antiguos mufti del desierto. Y que descifraría la fórmula...

—¿Conocéis allá personas que puedan ayudaros? —preguntó excitada Mireille—. Pero, madame, allí es donde voy. Permitidme que os haga este servicio. ¡Es mi único deseo! Sé que he estado enferma... pero soy joven y me recuperaré con rapidez...

—No hasta que nos hayamos comunicado con la abadesa —dijo Letizia, recobrando parte de su aplomo. ¡Además, necesitaréis más de una velada para aprender lo que yo he aprendido en cuarenta años! Aunque pensáis que sois fuerte... no lo sois lo bastante como para viajar... creo que he visto lo suficiente de esta clase de enfermedad como para predecir que dentro de seis o siete meses curará. Es justo el tiempo suficiente para aprender...

—¡Seis o siete meses! —exclamó Mireille—. ¡Es imposible! ¡No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo en Córcega!

—Me temo que tendréis que hacerlo, querida —sonrió Letizia—. Veréis, es que no estáis enferma en absoluto. Estáis embarazada.

La escena volvió a cambiar… Ginny miraba a Hermione extrañada… y una sonrisa apareció es su rostro y no pudo aguantar mas… soltó una carcajada y comenzó a agarrarse el estomago…

— ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? —preguntó Hermione.

— Ja… vas a tener un hijo de Malfoy… — dijo entre carcajadas — es…. Que… ja…no me…lo… puedo… creer… vos y Malfoy…— y sigió riendo ante la mirada recriminatoria de su castaña amiga.

— Madura de una buena vez Ginny Weasley, esa no soy yo— dijo— y no Maurice no es Malfoy ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

— Pero Hermione, si hacen una pareja encantadora, son el uno para el otro— se burlo la pelirroja.

— Si quieres podemos dejar esto aquí y seguir otro día, la verdad tu tonta sonrisa me esta cansando.

— Ok, amiga no te alteres, prometo no decir nada mas, pero es mejor seguir.

Hermione miró con desaprobación a su amiga, bufó y prestó atención a la escena que tenia en frente y que no ayudaba mucho, ya que podía ver nuevamente la sonrisa de la pelirroja que trató de disimular ya que enfrente de ellas estaba Maurice de Talleyrand Périgord.

Londres _Noviembre de 1793_

Mil kilómetros al norte de Córcega, el padre de la criatura de Mireille, Charles Maurice de TalleyrandPérigord, estaba sentado en las riberas heladas del río Támesis... pescando. Debajo de él, sobre los rastrojos, había varios chales de lana cubiertos con hule. Llevaba los calzones enrollados por encima de las rodillas y atados con cintas de gros, y los zapatos y las medias estaban cuidadosamente dispuestos a su lado. Llevaba un grueso jubón de piel y botas forradas también de piel, además de un sombrero de ala ancha destinado a evitar que la nieve se depositara en su cuello. Detrás de él, bajo las ramas nevadas de un gran roble, estaba Courtiade, con una cesta de pescado colgando de un brazo y la chaqueta de terciopelo de su amo bien doblada en el otro. El fondo de la cesta estaba forrado con las hojas amarillentas de un periódico francés de dos meses de antigüedad, que hasta esa misma mañana había estado fijado a las paredes del estudio. Courtiade sabía qué ponía el periódico y se sintió aliviado cuando Talleyrand lo arrancó bruscamente de la pared, lo metió en la cesta y anunció que ya era hora de ir a pescar. Desde que llegaran las noticias de Francia, su amo había estado insólitamente silencioso. Las habían leído juntos, en voz alta:

_BUSCADO_

_POR TRAICIÓN_

_Talleyrand, antiguo obispo de Autun, ha emigrado... procurad obtener información de parientes o amigos que puedan haberlo albergado. Esta descripción... rostro largo, ojos azules, nariz normal ligeramente respingona. Talleyrand—Périgord cojea, del pie derecho o del izquierdo,_

También Talleyrand había sido juzgado _in absentia_, y lo habían declarado culpable. Aunque no habían encontrado pruebas decisivas de su puño y letra, las cartas confiscadas a La Porte sugerían que su amigo el obispo estaría dispuesto, como antiguo Presidente de la Asamblea, a servir los intereses del rey... por un precio.

Talleyrand enganchó en el anzuelo el trozo de cebo que le alcanzaba Courtiade y, suspirando, volvió a echar el sedal a las oscuras aguas del Támesis. Todas las precauciones que había tomado para abandonar Francia con un pase diplomático habían sido inútiles. Como ahora era un hombre buscado en su país, las puertas de la nobleza británica se habían cerrado ante sus narices. Hasta los emigrados que vivían en Inglaterra lo detestaban por haber traicionado a su clase apoyando la Revolución. Y lo más terrible era que estaba sin blanca. Incluso aquellas amantes en las que una vez confiara para obtener apoyo económico, eran ahora pobres y confeccionaban sombreros de paja o escribían novelas para sobrevivir.

Recogió el sedal, cortó el cebo y lo arrojó a la cesta de Courtiade. El valet lo ayudó a poner en pie.

—Courtiade —dijo Talleyrand entregándole la caña—, ya sabes que dentro de pocos meses cumpliré años.

—Naturalmente —contestó el valet—. ¿Desea monseñor que prepare una fiesta?

Talleyrand echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—A fin de mes tengo que dejar la casa de la calle Woodstock y coger un lugar más pequeño en Kensington. Y a fin de año, como no haya otra fuente de ingresos, me veré obligado a vender mi biblioteca...

—Tal vez monseñor pase algo por alto —dijo cortésmente Courtiade, ayudando a Talleyrand a quitarse las cosas y sosteniendo la chaqueta de terciopelo—. Algo que tal vez le haya proporcionado el destino para luchar contra la situación dificil en la que se encuentra... me refiero a esos artículos guardados en este momento detrás de los libros de la biblioteca de monseñor, en la calle Woodstock.

—Courtiade, no ha pasado día en que no haya pensado lo mismo —contestó Talleyrand—. Sin embargo, no creo que fueran puestos allí para ser vendidos.

—Si me lo permitís —continuó Courtiade, doblando la ropa de Talleyrand y recogiendo los brillantes escarpines—. ¿Monseñor ha tenido últimamente noticias de mademoiselle Mireille?

—No—admitió Talleyrand—,pero todavía no estoy dispuesto a redactar su epitafio. Es una joven valerosa y está en el buen camino. Lo que quiero decir es que este tesoro que está ahora en mis manos puede tener más valor que su peso en oro... ¿por qué, si no, lo habrían perseguido tantos durante tanto tiempo? Ahora, la Edad de la Ilusión ha terminado en Francia. Han puesto al rey en la balanza y lo han encontrado deficiente... como a todos los reyes. Su juicio será una simple formalidad. Pero ni siquiera el gobierno más débil puede ser reemplazado por la anarquía. Lo que Francia necesita ahora es un líder, no un gobernante. Y cuando llegue, seré el primero en reconocerlo.

—Monseñor se refiere a un hombre que sirva a la voluntad de Dios y devuelva la paz a nuestra tierra —dijo Courtiade, arrodillándose para meter trozos de hielo en la cesta de pescado.

—No, Courtiade —dijo Talleyrand con un suspiro—. Si Dios deseara paz en la tierra, a estas alturas ya la tendríamos. Nuestro Salvador dijo: "No he venido a traer la paz, sino la espada." El hombre al que me refiero comprenderá cuál es el valor del juego de Montglane... que se resume en una palabra: poder. Esto es lo que ofrezco al hombre que un día, pronto, conducirá los destinos de Francia.

—¿Y cómo piensa monseñor encontrar a ese hombre, ahora que la acusación de traición le impide regresar a Francia? —susurró.

Talleyrand sonrió y oprimió el hombro del valet con familiaridad desacostumbrada.

—Mi querido Courtiade —dijo—. La traición no es más que una cuestión de fechas.

La escena nuevamente cambio llevando tanto a la pelirroja como a la castaña, Ginny por su parte trataba de disimular la sonrisa, mientras que Hermione la ignoraba…

Ahora subo la continuacion del capitulo!!


	11. La extraña cueva 2ª parte

Continuacion de capitulo 10

Córcega: Enero 1974…

Era un día de final de enero, bien pasada la medianoche, cuando Letizia Buonaparte despertó a Mireille de su sueño en la pequeña habitación que compartía con Elisa, en su casa de las colinas de Ajaccio. Hacía ya tres meses que Mireille estaba en Córcega... y junto a Letizia había aprendido mucho, aunque no todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Debéis vestiros a toda prisa —dijo Letizia en voz baja a las dos muchachas, que se frotaban los ojos. Junto a ella, en la habitación a oscuras, estaban sus dos hijos menores, Maria—Carolina y Girolamo, ya vestidos, como Letizia, para emprender viaje.

—¿Qué sucede? —exclamó Elisa.

—Debemos huir—dijo Letizia con voz serena y firme—. Han estado aquí los soldados de Paoli. El rey de Francia ha muerto.

—¡No! —exclamó Mireille incorporándose de golpe.

—Lo ejecutaron hace dos días, en París—dijo Letizia sacando ropa del armario para que pudieran vestirse sin demora—. Paoli ha organizado tropas aquí, en Córcega, para unirse a Cerdeña y España... y derrocar el gobierno francés.

—Pero, madre mía —gimió Elisa, que no deseaba salir de la cama—, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros?

—Esta tarde, en la Asamblea Corsa, tus hermanos Napoleone y Lucciano han hablado en contra de Paoli —dijo Letizia con una sonrisa tensa—. Paoli ha decretado la _vendetta traversa_.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Mireille, saltando de la cama y empezando a ponerse la ropa que le tendía Letizia.

—¡La venganza colateral! —susurró Elisa—. ¡En Córcega es costumbre, cuando alguien te perjudica, vengarse de toda su familia! ¿Dónde están mis hermanos ahora?

—Lucciano se esconde con mi hermano, el cardenal Fesch —contestó Letizia alcanzando la ropa a Elisa—, Napoleone ha huido de la isla. Vamos, no tenemos caballos suficientes para llegar a Bocognano esta noche, aunque los niños vayan de a dos. Debemos robar algunos y llegar antes del amanecer.

Salió de la habitación, empujando a los niños delante de ella. Cuando lloraron asustados, Mireille la oyó decir con voz firme:

—Yo no lloro, ¿no? ¿Qué os habéis inventado para llorar?

—¿Qué hay en Bocognano? —preguntó Mireille a Elisa mientras salían del dormitorio.

—Allí vive mi abuela, Angela—Maria di Pietrasanta —contestó Elisa—. Esto quiere decir que las cosas son muy graves.

Mireille estaba atónita. ¡Por fin vería a la anciana de la que tanto había oído hablar! La amiga de la

abadesa de Montglane... Elisa cogió a Mireille por la cintura mientras salían a la oscura noche.

—Angela-Maria ha vivido toda su vida en Córcega. Sólo con sus hermanos, primos y sobrinos nietos podría alzar un ejército que barriera la mitad de la isla. Por eso mi madre acude a ella. Significa que acepta la venganza colateral.

La aldea de Bocognano era un conjunto amurallado suspendido a casi dos mil quinientos metros por encima del nivel del mar, en las escarpadas y abruptas montañas. Cuando cruzaron a caballo el último puente, en fila de a uno y con el torrente rugiendo debajo de ellos, era casi el amanecer. Mientras ascendían la última colina, Mireille vio el perlado Mediterráneo que se extendía hacia el este, las pequeñas islas de Pianosa, Formica, Elba y Montecristo, que parecían flotar en el cielo, y más allá la temblorosa costa de la Toscana, que se levantaba de entre la niebla.

Angela—Maria di Pietrasanta no se alegró de verlos.

—¡Vaya! —dijo la diminuta mujer con las manos en las caderas mientras salía de la pequeña casa de piedra para recibirlos—. ¡Otra vez tienen problemas los hijos de Carlo Buonaparte! Tendría que haber imaginado que algún día llegaríamos a esto.

Si a Letizia le sorprendía que su madre conociera la razón de su llegada, no lo demostró. Con el rostro impasible y tranquilo, como una máscara, saltó de su caballo y se adelantó a besar a su nudosa y airada madre en ambas mejillas.

—¡Bueno, bueno —protestó la anciana—, basta de formalidades! ¡Baja a esos niños de sus caballos porque están medio muertos! ¿Es que no les das de comer? ¡Parecen gallinas desplumadas!

Y se precipitó a bajar a los niños de sus cabalgaduras. Cuando llegó a Mireille, se detuvo y la miró desmontar. Después se acercó y cogió con rudeza su barbilla, volviendo su cara a uno y otro lado para verla bien.

—Así que ésta es la que me decías —dijo a Letizia por encima del hombro—. ¿La que está preñada? ¿La de Montglane?

Mireille llevaba ya casi cinco meses de embarazo y, tal como predijera Letizia, había recobrado la salud.

—Hay que sacarla de la isla, madre —contestó Letizia—. Ya no podemos protegerla, aunque sé que es lo que desearía la abadesa.

—¿Cuánto sabe? —inquirió la anciana.

—Todo lo que he podido enseñarle en tan poco tiempo —contestó Letizia mirando por un instante a Mireille con sus pálidos ojos verdes—. Pero no lo bastante.

—¡Bueno, no nos quedemos cacareando aquí para que nos oiga todo el mundo! —exclamó la anciana.

Se volvió hacia Mireille y la estrechó entre sus delgados brazos.

—Venid conmigo, damisela. Tal vez Helene de Roque me maldiga por lo que voy a hacer... pero si es así, le pasa por no contestar al punto su correspondencia. En los tres meses transcurridos desde que estáis aquí, no he tenido noticias de ella. Lo he arreglado todo —prosiguió en un susurro misterioso, llevando a Mireille hacia la casa— para que esta noche, aprovechando las sombras, un barco os lleve a ver a un amigo mío, donde estaréis a salvo hasta que termine la _traversa_...

—Pero, madame —dijo Mireille—, vuestra hija no ha completado mi educación. Si debo irme y permanecer oculta hasta que termine esta batalla, esto retrasará aún más mi misión. No puedo permitirme esperar mucho más...

—¿Y quién os pide que esperéis? —dijo la vieja dando una palmada en el estómago de Mireille y sonriendo—. Además, necesito que vayáis allí donde os envío... y no creo que os moleste. El amigo que va a protegeros sabe que llegáis, aunque no os esperaba tan pronto. Se llama Shahin... un nombre arrebatador. En árabe quiere decir el Halcón Peregrino. Continuaréis vuestra educación en Argel.

El Sáhara _Febrero de 1794_

De pie en el Erg, Mireille contempló el vasto desierto rojo. Hacia el sur estaban las dunas de Ez—Zemoul El Akbar, que se despeñaban como olas a trescientos metros de altura. En la luz de la mañana y a esa distancia, parecían espolones ensangrentados que arañaran la arena.

A sus espaldas se alzaban los montes Atlas, empurpurados todavía por las sombras y velados por las nubes bajas. Se alzaban meditabundos sobre el desierto vacío —una soledad más grande que cualquier otra soledad terrestre—, dieciséis mil kilómetros de arenas profundas del color de polvo de ladrillo, en las que no se movía nada más que los cristales creados por el hálito de Dios.

Lo llamaban Sahra. El Sur. El Erial. El reino de los aroubi... El Árabe, Errante en la soledad.

Sólo había pasado un mes desde la noche en que fuera con Letizia a la escondida cueva corsa. Allí abordó un pequeño barco pesquero que atravesó el encabritado mar invernal y la llevó a Africa, donde su guía Shahin, el Halcón, la esperaba en el embarcadero de Dar-el-Beida, para conducirla al Magreb.

Llevaba un largo _häik _negro y su rostro estaba oculto detrás del _litham _color índigo, un velo doble a través del cual veía pero no podía ser visto. Porque Shahin era uno de los hombres azules, aquellas tribus sagradas del Ahaggar donde sólo los hombres utilizaban velos para protegerse de los vientos del desierto, tiñéndose la piel con un tono de azul que poco tenía de terreno. Los nómadas llamaban Magrebí —los Magos— a esta secta especial que podía desvelar los secretos del Magreb, la tierra donde se ponía el sol. Ellos sabían dónde podía encontrarse la clave para desentrañar el misterio del juego de

Montglane.

Por eso Letizia y su madre la habían enviado a África; por eso había cruzado Mireille los altos Atlas en invierno: quinientos kilómetros en medio de ventiscas por un terreno peligroso. Porque cuando descubriera el secreto, sería la única persona viva que había tocado las piezas... y conocía el secreto de su poder.

El secreto no estaba escondido en el desierto debajo de una piedra. Tampoco estaba oculto en una biblioteca polvorienta. Estaba encerrado en los cuentos susurrados de estos nómadas. Atravesando de noche las arenas, pasando de boca en boca, el secreto se había extendido como se extienden las chispas de una fogata moribunda por las arenas silenciosas, quedando enterradas en la oscuridad. El secreto estaba oculto en los sonidos mismos del desierto, en las historias narradas por su gente... en los susurros misteriosos de las rocas y piedras.

Shahin estaba echado boca abajo en la trinchera cubierta por arbustos que habían excavado en la arena. Sobre sus cabezas, el halcón describía círculos en una espiral lenta y ociosa, estudiando los arbustos en busca de movimiento. Detrás de Shahin estaba Mireille agazapada, casi sin respirar. Contemplaba el perfil tenso de su compañero: la larga y estrecha nariz, ganchuda como la de los peregrinos cuyo nombre llevaba; los pálidos ojos amarillos, la boca apretada y el turbante flojo, con el largo cabello trenzado que caía por su espalda. Se había quitado el largo _häik _tradicional y, como Mireille, llevaba sólo una chilaba de lana con capucha teñida de un claro amarillo brillante con los jugos del abal, del mismo color que el desierto. El halcón que describía círculos en el cielo no podía distinguirlos de la arena y los arbustos que constituían su camuflaje

—Es un hurr... un halcón sakr —susurró Shahin a Mireille—. No es tan veloz o agresivo como el peregrino, pero es más listo y tiene mejor visión. Será un buen pájaro para vos.

Antes de cruzar el Ez—Zemoul El Akbar, en el borde del Gran Erg oriental, la más alta y ancha cadena de dunas del mundo, Shahin le había dicho que debía cazar y entrenar un halcón. No se trataba sólo de una prueba de merecimiento tradicional entre los tuaregs —cuyas mujeres cazaban y gobernaban—, sino que era también necesario para la supervivencia.

Mireille contemplaba al halcón, que parecía suspendido sobre ellos sin esfuerzo, sostenido por la caliente brisa del desierto. Shahin registró su fardo y sacó la paloma amaestrada que habían comprado. Ató un delgado cordel a su pata; sujetó el otro extremo a una piedra. Después, soltó al pájaro. La paloma se elevó hacia el cielo. Un segundo después, el halcón la había visto y pareció detenerse en medio del aire, reuniendo fuerzas. Después, descendió a gran velocidad, como una bala, y atacó. Mientras ambos pájaros caían a tierra, el aire se llenó de plumas que volaban en todas direcciones.

Mireille inició un movimiento, pero Shahin la retuvo cogiéndole la mano.

—Dejad que pruebe la sangre —susurró— El sabor de la sangre elimina memoria y prudencia.

Cuando Shahin empezó a tirar del cordel, el halcón estaba en el suelo, desgarrando la paloma. Se agitó un momento pero volvió a posarse en la arena, confuso. Shahin volvió a tirar del cordel... de modo que pareciera que la paloma, malherida, se movía por la arena. Tal como había predicho, el halcón regresó rápidamente a picotear en la carne cálida.

—Acércate tanto como puedas —susurró Shahin a Mireille—. Cuando esté a un metro de distancia, cogedlo por una pata.

Mireille lo miró como si pensara que estaba loco, pero se acercó lo más que pudo al borde de los arbustos, acuclillada y dispuesta a saltar. Mientras Shahin acercaba cada vez más la paloma, su corazón latía con violencia. Cuando Shahin le dio un golpecito en el brazo, el halcón estaba a apenas un metro de distancia, ocupado siempre con su presa. Sin perder un segundo, saltó de entre los arbustos y le cogió una pata. El ave giró, batiendo las alas, y lanzando un graznido hundió el agudo pico dentado en su muñeca.

Un instante después, Shahin estaba a su lado, cogió el pájaro, lo encapuchó con movimientos expertos y lo sujetó con un trozo de cordel de seda a la banda de cuero que ya había puesto en torno a su muñeca izquierda.

Mireille chupó la sangre que salía de su otro brazo herido, y se manchó la cara y el pelo. Shahin desgarró un trozo de muselina y vendó el lugar en donde el pájaro había mordido la carne. El pico del ave había llegado peligrosamente cerca de una arteria.

—Lo habéis cogido para poder comer —dijo Shahin con una sonrisa ácida—, pero él ha estado a punto de comeros a vos.

Cogiendo su brazo vendado, colocó la mano contra el halcón cegado, que se aferraba ahora con sus espolones a su otra muñeca

—Acariciadlo —aconsejó—. Que sepa quién es el amo. Se necesita una luna y tres cuartos para dominar a un hurr... pero si vivís con él, coméis con él, lo acariciáis y le habláis... si dormís con él incluso, será vuestro con la luna nueva. ¿Qué nombre le daréis, para que pueda aprenderlo?

Mireille miró con orgullo la criatura salvaje que se aferraba temblando a su brazo. Por un instante olvidó el dolor que sentía.

—Charlot —respondió—. Pequeño Charles. He capturado un pequeño Carlomagno celeste.

Shahin la miró en silencio con sus ojos amarillos y después levantó su velo color índigo de moda que cubriera la mitad inferior de su cara. Cuando habló, el velo se estremeció en el seco aire del desierto.

—Esta noche le pondremos vuestra marca —dijo—, para que sepa que es sólo vuestro.

—¿Mi marca? —preguntó Mireille.

Shahin sacó un anillo de sus dedos y lo puso en su mano. Mireille lanzó una mirada al sello, un pesado bloque de oro. Grabado en la parte superior había un número ocho.

Siguió en silencio a Shahin bajando el empinado talud en dirección al lugar donde esperaban los camellos, arrodillados en la base de la duna. Lo miró mientras él ponía una rodilla en la silla del camello y la bestia se levantaba con un solo movimiento, alzándolo como una pluma. Mireille lo imitó, sosteniendo el halcón con el brazo levantado, y partieron por las arenas del color de la herrumbre.

Cuando Shahin se inclinó para poner el anillo en el fuego, las brasas ardían con un resplandor bajo. Hablaba poco y raras veces sonreía. No había podido saber muchas cosas de él en todo el mes que habían pasado juntos. Se concentraban en la supervivencia. Mireille sólo sabía que alcanzarían las Agra —aquellas montañas de lava que eran el hogar de los tuaregs de Kel Djanet— antes de que naciera su hijo. Shahin era reacio a hablar de otros temas y respondía a todas sus preguntas con un sentencioso "Pronto lo veréis".

Por lo tanto, quedó sorprendida cuando él se quitó los velos y habló mientras miraban cómo el anillo se ponía al rojo vivo entre las brasas.

se ponía al rojo vivo entre las brasas.

—Sois lo que llamamos una _thayyib _-dijo Shahin-, una mujer que ha conocido varón sólo una vez... y sin embargo estáis preñada. — de pronto se escuchó la risa de Ginny, Hermione la miró penetrantemente y continuaron escuchando—Tal vez hayáis notado cómo os miraban los de Khardaia cuando nos detuvimos allí. Mi,gente cuenta una historia. Siete mil años antes de la Egira, llegó del este una mujer. Viajó sola miles de kilómetros por el desierto de sal, hasta que llegó al Kel Rela Tuareg. Su pueblo la había expulsado porque estaba preñada. Tenía el cabello del color del desierto castaños, pero a la luz del sol se pone dorado, como vos. Se llamaba Daia, que quiere decir el manantial. Buscó refugio en una cueva. El día que nació el niño, brotó agua de la roca de la cueva. Y sigue fluyendo aún hoy en Q'ar Daia, la cueva de Daia, la diosa de los pozos.

Así que este Khardaia, donde se habían detenido para comprar camellos y provisiones, se llamaba así por la extraña diosa de Q'ar, como Cartago, pensó Mireille. ¿Sería esta Daia, o Dido, la misma leyenda? ¿O la misma persona?

¿O la misma persona?

-¿Por qué me decís esto? -preguntó Mireille, acariciando a Charlot posado en su brazo, mientras contemplaba el fuego.

—Está escrito —respondió Shahin— que un día un Nabi o Profeta vendrá por el Bahr al-Azrak... el mar Azul. Un Kalim, alguien que habla con los espíritus, que sigue el Tarikat o camino místico hacia el conocimiento. Este hombre será todas esas cosas y sería un Za'ar... un hombre de piel blanca, ojos grises y cabellos rubios. Para mi pueblo es un portento y por eso os miraban así...

—Pero yo no soy un hombre —dijo Mireille levantando los ojos— y mis ojos son de color miel, no grises. Y mi cabello no es…

—No hablo de vos —dijo Shahin. Inclinándose sobre el fuego, sacó su _bousaadi _(un cuchillo largo y delgado) y lo usó para extraer el anillo del fuego—. Es vuestro hijo a quien hemos esperado... el que nacerá bajo los ojos de la diosa... como fue dicho.

Mireille no preguntó a Shahin cómo sabía que su hijo sería un varón. Mientras lo miraba atar una tira de cuero sobre el anillo al rojo, en su cabeza bullían mil pensamientos. Se permitió pensar en la criatura que ocupaba su vientre hinchado. Con casi seis meses de preñez, lo sentía moverse en su interior.

¿Qué sería de él, nacido en esta vasta y traicionera soledad, tan lejos de su propio pueblo? ¿Por qué creía Shahin que él cumpliría esa profecía primitiva? ¿Por qué le había contado la historia de Daia, y qué tenía eso que ver con el secreto que buscaba? Cuando él le tendió el anillo, apartó aquellas ideas de su cabeza.

—Tocadlo rápido pero con firmeza en el pico... justo aquí —le dijo cuando ella cogió el anillo envuelto en cuero—. No lo siente mucho, pero lo recordará...

Mireille miró el halcón encapuchado, que se posaba confiado en su brazo, con los espolones hundidos en la gruesa banda que envolvía su muñeca. El pico estaba expuesto y ella acercó el anillo al rojo, pero se detuvo.

—No puedo —dijo, apartando el anillo. El resplandor rojizo titilaba en el frío aire nocturno.

—Debéis hacerlo —dijo Shahin con firmeza—. ¿De dónde sacaréis la fuerza para matar a un hombre... si no tenéis coraje suficiente para poner vuestra marca a un pájaro?

—¿Matar a un hombre? —dijo Mireille—. ¡Jamás!

Pero mientras hablaba, Shahin esbozó una sonrisa, con los ojos chispeando como el oro en la extraña luz. El beduino tenía razón, pensó ella, cuando decía que en una sonrisa había algo terrible.

—No me digáis que no vais a matar a ese hombre —dijo con suavidad Shahin—. Conocéis su nombre... lo pronunciáis todas las noches durante el sueño. Puedo oler en vos la venganza, como se encuentra agua por el olfato. Esto es lo que os ha traído aquí y lo que os mantiene viva... la venganza.

—No —dijo Mireille, aunque sentía que detrás de los párpados latía la sangre mientras sujetaba el anillo—. Vine para descubrir un secreto. Vos lo sabéis. Y en lugar de eso me contáis leyendas sobre una mujer castaña que murió hace miles de años...

Jamás dije que hubiera muerto —dijo bruscamente Shahin con rostro impasible—. Vive como las cantantes arenas del desierto. Habla como los antiguos misterios. Los dioses no podían soportar verla morir... y la transformaron en piedra viviente. Ella ha esperado ocho mil años, porque vos sois el instrumento de su retribución (vos y vuestro hijo), tal como fue dicho

...Volveré a levantarme como un Fénix de entre sus cenizas el día que las rocas y las piedras empiecen a cantar... y las arenas del desierto llorarán lágrimas de sangre... y será un día de retribución para la Tierra...

Mireille escuchó lavoz de Letizia que susurraba en su cabeza. Y después, la respuesta de la abadesa:

El juego de Montglane contiene la clave para abrir los labios mudos de la Naturaleza... y liberar las voces de los dioses.

Miró las arenas, que la luz del fuego teñía de un rosado pálido y escalofriante, nadando bajo el vasto mar de estrellas. Tenía el anillo en la mano. Murmurando tiernamente al halcón, hizo una inspiración profunda y apretó el engaste caliente contra su pico. El pájaro se sobresaltó, tembló, pero no se movió, mientras el olor acre del cartílago quemado llenaba sus narices. Cuando dejó caer el anillo al suelo, se sentía enferma. Pero acarició el lomo y las alas dobladas del halcón. Las plumas suaves se movieron bajo sus dedos. En el pico había un perfecto número ocho.

Mientras acariciaba al animal, Shahin se estiró y puso su gran mano sobre su hombro. Era la primera vez que la tocaba y ahora la miro a los ojos.

—Cuando ella llegó del desierto —dijo—, la llamamos Daia. Pero ahora vive en los Tassili, adonde os llevo. Tiene más de seis metros de altura y está de pie a más de dos metros arriba del Valle de Djabbaren, por encima de los Gigantes de la Tierra... sobre quienes reina. La llamamos La Reina Blanca.

Durante semanas atravesaron las dunas solitarias, deteniéndose sólo para ver volar pequeñas presas y soltando uno de los halcones para cazarlas.

Era el mediodía de la decimoctava jornada cuando Mireille alcanzó la elevación, con su camello resbalando sobre la arena suelta... y divisó los _zauba'ah_, aquellos pilares naturales formados por el viento que arrasaba el desierto. A unos dieciséis kilómetros de distancia, se elevaban 300 metros hacia el cielo: columnas de arena roja y ocre inclinadas a causa del viento. La arena de la base se levantaba 30 metros en el aire, como un mar embravecido, mezclando rocas, arena y plantas en un caleidoscopio salvaje, como confeti coloreado. Proyectaban a 900 metros de altura una inmensa nube roja que cubría el cielo y se combaba sobre los pilares como una catedral, obliterando el sol del mediodía.

El dosel en forma de tienda que la protegía del resplandor de la arena se agitaba por encima de las sillas de los camellos como velas de botavara que cruzaran el mar del desierto. Era el único sonido que escuchaba, ese aleteo seco... mientras en la distancia el desierto se desgarraba en silencio.

Después escuchó otra cosa... un murmullo lento, bajo y aterrador, como una misteriosa canción oriental. Los camellos empezaron a agitarse, luchando contra las riendas y moviéndose enfurecidos. La arena se movía bajo sus patas. Shahin saltó de su camello, cogiendo las riendas para dominarlo mientras el animal lanzaba patadas en su dirección.

—Tienen miedo de las arenas cantantes —gritó a Mireille, cogiendo las riendas de su montura mientras ella bajaba para ayudar a sacar el dosel.

Shahin vendaba los ojos de los camellos, que se echaban sobre él, llorando con sus voces ásperas como bramidos. Los manejó con un _ta'kil _—sujetando la pata delantera por encima de la rodilla— y los obligó a echarse en la arena mientras Mireille sacaba las sillas. El viento caliente seguía su ritmo mientras el canto de las arenas se elevaba.

—Están a dieciséis kilómetros —gritó Shahin—, pero se mueven muy rápido. ¡En veinte o treinta minutos las tendremos encima!

Estaba hundiendo en la arena los palos de la tienda, sujetando lonas sobre sus equipajes mientras los camellos bramaban frenéticamente, buscando con sus patas un lugar seguro sobre las arenas movedizas.

Mireille cortó las sibaks, los cordeles de seda que sujetaban los halcones a sus perchas, cogió los pájaros y los metió en un saco, colocándolo bajo la tienda todavía sin levantar. Después, ella y Shahin se acurrucaron bajo la lona, que estaba ya medio enterrada bajo una arena pesada, semejante a ladrillo.

Debajo de la lona, Shahin empezó a cubrirse la cara y la cabeza con una muselina. Aun allí, bajo la tienda, Mireille sentía las partículas punzantes que le pinchaban la piel y se abrían paso dentro de su boca, nariz y oídos. Se echó en la arena y permaneció allí tratando de no respirar mientras el ruido aumentaba... como el rugido del mar.

—Es la cola de la serpiente —dijo Shahin, envolviéndola en sus brazos para formar una bolsa de aire que les permitiera respirar mientras la arena caía cada vez con más fuerza sobre ellos—. Se levanta para guardar la puerta. Esto significa que, si Alá nos permite vivir, mañana llegaremos al Tassili.

La escena nuevamente volvio a cambiar, las chicas estaban mas que emocionadas, todas las piezas empezaban a encajar de a poco…

San Petersburgo, Rusia _Marzo de 1794._

La abadesa de Montglane estaba sentada en el vasto comedor de sus aposentos en el Palacio Imperial de San Petersburgo. Las pesadas tapicerías que cubrían puertas y ventanas tapaban toda la luz y prestaban al recinto una sensación de seguridad. Hasta aquella misma mañana, la abadesa se había creído segura, pensando haber previsto toda eventualidad. Ahora comprendía que se había equivocado. Estaba rodeada por la media docena de _femmes de chambre _que la zarina Catalina había puesto a su servicio. Sentadas en silencio, con las cabezas inclinadas sobre sus encajes y bordados, la vigilaban con el rabillo del ojo para poder informar de su menor movimiento. La abadesa movía los labios, canturreando un Acto de Fe y un Credo, para que creyeran que estaba inmersa en la plegaria.

Mientras tanto, sentada ante la mesilla taraceada francesa, abrió su ejemplar de la Biblia, encuadernado en piel, y leyó por tercera vez la carta que esa misma mañana le había pasado subrepticiamente el embajador francés... lo último que hizo antes de que el trineo lo llevara de regreso a Francia, expulsado.

La carta era de Jacques Louis David. Mireille había desaparecido; había huido de París durante el Terror, tal vez abandonado Francia. Pero Valentine, la dulce Valentine, había muerto. La abadesa se preguntó con desesperación dónde estarían las piezas. Como es natural, la carta no hablaba de eso.

En ese instante, se escuchó un violento estallido en la recámara... un estrépito metálico seguido de exclamaciones excitadas. La voz estentórea de la zarina se impuso sobre las demás. La abadesa cerró la Biblia, ocultando la carta. Las _femmes de chambre _intercambiaban miradas inquietas. De golpe, se abrió la puerta de la cámara de par en par. La tapicería que la cubría cayó al suelo con un estruendo de anillas de bronce.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera, fuera! —gritó, atravesando el cuarto mientras golpeaba contra su palma un rígido rollo de pergamino. Las damas de compañía se apresuraron a dejarle camino libre, diseminando trozos de hilo y telas a su paso, mientras tropezaban en sus prisas por alcanzar la puerta. En la recámara hubo un pequeño atasco al chocar las damas y los guardias en su intento por huir de la ira soberana; después, las puertas exteriores se cerraron con un golpe... en el momento preciso en que la emperatriz llegaba junto al escritorio. La abadesa sonrió tranquila, con la Biblia cerrada frente a ella, sobre el escritorio.

—Mi querida Sofía —dijo con dulzura—, después de tanto años, vienes a rezar maitines conmigo. Sugiero que comencemos con el acto de contrición...

La emperatriz golpeó con el rollo de pergamino sobre la Biblia de la abadesa. Sus ojos ardían de furia.

—¡Empieza tú con el acto de contrición! —gritó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? ¿Cómo te atreves a negarte a obedecer? ¡En este estado, mi voluntad es la ley...! Este estado te ha dado asilo durante más de un año... pese a las advertencias de mis consejeros y en contra de mi propio buen juicio! ¿Cómo osas rechazar mi orden? —Y cogiendo el pergamino, lo abrió delante de la abadesa—. ¡Fírmalo! — aulló, cogiendo la pluma del tintero y arrojando tinta sobre el escritorio con mano temblorosa y el rostro congestionado de furia—. ¡Fírmalo!

—Mi querida Sofía —dijo apaciblemente la abadesa, cogiendo el pergamino—. No sé de qué me hablas. —Y estudió la página como si nunca la hubiera visto.

—¡Platón Zubov me ha dicho que te negaste a firmarlo! —exclamó mientras la abadesa continuaba leyendo. La pluma seguía goteando tinta—. ¡Exijo saber la razón... antes de meterte en prisión!

—Si vas a encerrarme en prisión —dijo la abadesa sonriendo—, no veo de qué puede servir mi excusa... aunque para ti pueda tener una importancia fundamental. —Y volvió la vista al papel.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la emperatriz, volviendo a dejar la pluma en el tintero—. Sabes muy bien qué es este papel... ¡Negarse a firmarlo es un acto de traición contra el estado! Cualquier emigrado francés que desee permanecer bajo mi protección, tiene que firmar este juramento. ¡Esa nación de bribones disolutos ha asesinado a su rey! He expulsado de mi corte al embajador Genet... He cortado las relaciones diplomáticas con ese gobierno títere de imbéciles... He prohibido que los barcos franceses fondeen en cualquier puerto ruso.

—Sí, sí —dijo la abadesa con cierta impaciencia—. ¿Pero qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? No creo que pueda llamárseme una emigrada... Salí de Francia mucho antes de que cerrara sus puertas. ¿Por qué tendría que cortar mis relaciones con mi país... o la correspondencia amistosa que no hace daño a nadie...?

—¡Al rehusar, sugieres que estás coaligada con esos demonios! —dijo Catalina, horrorizada—. ¿Comprendes que votaron la ejecución de un rey? ¿Con qué derecho se toman semejante libertad? Esa chusma... ¡lo asesinaron a sangre fría, como a un delincuente común! ¡Lo raparon, lo dejaron en camisa y lo llevaron en una carreta de madera para que la escoria pudiera escupirle! Y en el cadalso, cuando intentó hablar... perdonar los pecados de su pueblo antes de que lo degollaran como a una res... lo obligaron a bajar la cabeza en el tajo y ordenaron que empezaran a batir los tambores...

—Lo sé —dijo con calma la abadesa—. Lo sé. —Y colocando el pergamino sobre el escritorio, se puso de pie ante su amiga—. Pero no puedo interrumpir la comunicación con Francia, pese a cualquier ucase que se te ocurra inventar. Hay algo peor... algo más espantoso que la muerte de un rey... quizá que la muerte de todos los reyes.

Catalina la miraba estupefacta mientras la abadesa, renuente, abría la Biblia y sacaba de entre sus páginas la carta, que le tendió.

—Tal vez hayan desaparecido algunas piezas del juego de Montglane —dijo.

Catalina la Grande, zarina de todas las Rusias, estaba sentada frente a la abadesa, y entre ellas estaba el tablero de ajedrez de azulejos blancos y negros. Cogió un caballo y lo colocó en el centro. Parecía cansada y enferma.

—No comprendo —dijo en voz baja—. Si has sabido siempre dónde estaban las piezas, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Creí que las habías dispersado...

—Y así era —contestó la abadesa, estudiando el tablero—, pero las habían dispersado manos a las que creía poder controlar. Al parecer me equivocaba. Uno de los jugadores ha desaparecido junto con algunas piezas. Debo recobrarlas.

—Por supuesto —aceptó la emperatriz—. Ya ves que debiste recurrir a mí desde un principio. Tengo agentes en todos los países. Si alguien puede recuperar esas piezas, soy yo.

—No seas absurda —dijo la abadesa, adelantando su reina y comiendo un peón—. Cuando esta joven desapareció, había en París ocho piezas. No sería tan tonta como para llevárselas con ella. Es la única que sabe dónde están ocultas... y no confiaría en nadie, salvo en una persona que estuviera segura que he enviado yo. He escrito con este objeto a mademoiselle Corday, que solía dirigir el convento en Caen. Le he pedido que viaje a París en mi nombre... para encontrar el rastro de la chica desaparecida antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si ella muriera, moriría con ella el secreto del escondite de esas piezas. Ahora que has expulsado a mi correo, el embajador Genet, ya no puedo comunicarme con Francia, a menos que me ayudes. Mi última carta ha salido en su valija diplomática.

—Helene, eres demasiado inteligente para mí —dijo Catalina con una amplia sonrisa—. Debí haber supuesto de dónde venía el resto de tu correo... lo que no pude confiscar.

—¡Confiscar! —exclamó la abadesa, contemplando cómo Catalina sacaba su alfil del tablero.

—Nada interesante —dijo la zarina—. Pero ahora que me has demostrado confianza suficiente como para revelar el contenido de esta carta, tal vez estés dispuesta a permitir que te ayude con el juego, como te ofrecí al comienzo. Sigo siendo tu amiga... aunque sospecho que sólo la expulsión de Genet te ha movido a confiar en mí. Quiero el juego de Montglane. Debo conseguirlo antes de que caiga en manos menos escrupulosas que las mías. Viniendo aquí, pusiste tu vida en mis manos, pero hasta ahora no habías compartido conmigo lo que sabes. ¿Por qué no iba a confiscar tus cartas, si no me demostrabas confianza?

—¿Cómo podía confiar tanto? —exclamó la abadesa, airada—. ¿Crees que no sé usar los ojos? ¡Has firmado un pacto con Prusia, tu enemigo, para otra partición de tu amiga Polonia! Tu vida está amenazada por mil adversarios, incluso en tu propia corte. Debes saber que tu hijo Pablo está en su posesión de Gatchina, entrenando tropas de aspecto prusiano con vistas a un golpe de estado. Todos los movimientos que haces en este juego peligroso sugieren que podrías buscar el juego de Montglane para servir a tus propios fines: el poder. ¿Cómo podría saber que no me traicionas como has traicionado a tantos otros? Y aunque estés de mi parte, como deseo creer... ¿qué sucedería si trajera el juego aquí? Ni siquiera tu poder puede ir más allá de la tumba, querida Sofía. ¡Y si tú murieras, tiemblo al pensar en el uso que podría dar tu hijo Pablo a estas piezas!

—No tienes por qué temer a Pablo —resopló la zarina mientras la abadesa enrocaba—. Su poder nunca superará esas tropas miserables a las que hace marchar con sus estúpidos uniformes. Cuando yo muera, será mi nieto Alejandro quien reine. Yo misma lo he educado y hará lo que le he dicho...

En ese momento, la abadesa se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló una tapicería que cubría el extremo más alejado de la habitación. Obedeciendo a su gesto, la zarina se levantó resueltamente de su silla.

Mientras la abadesa seguía hablando, ambas mujeres contemplaban la tapicería.

—Ah, qué jugada tan interesante —dijo—, plantea problemas...

La zarina atravesaba la habitación con poderosas zancadas. Con un solo movimiento, apartó el tapiz. Y allí detrás estaba el príncipe Pablo, con su rostro avergonzado rojo como una remolacha.

Atónito, lanzó una mirada a su madre y después fijó su vista en el suelo

—Madre, venía a haceros una visita... —empezó, pero no conseguía mirarla—. Quiero decir, Majestad, venía... a ver a su reverenda madre, la abadesa, para hablar de un asunto...

—Veo que tu ingenio es tan ágil como el de tu difunto padre —espetó la zarina—. ¡Y pensar que he llevado en mi vientre un príncipe cuyo principal talento parece ser fisgar detrás de las puertas! ¡Sal de aquí enseguida! ¡Sólo verte me provoca disgusto!

—Ruego que la reverenda madre y vuestra Majestad sepan perdonar mi intrusión —susurró. Después, haciendo una profunda reverencia en dirección a la espalda de su madre, retrocedió un paso y salió en silencio de la habitación.

—¿Cuánto crees que habrá oído? —preguntó por fin, leyendo los pensamientos de la abadesa.

—Debemos suponer que lo ha oído todo —dijo la abadesa—. Hay que actuar enseguida.

—¿Por qué, porque un muchacho tonto se ha enterado de que no es el hombre destinado a ser rey? —dijo Catalina con una sonrisa amarga—. Estoy segura de que hace mucho tiempo que lo suponía.

—No —dijo la abadesa—,sino porque se ha enterado de la existencia del juego.

—Pero, seguramente, estaremos a salvo hasta haber concebido un plan —dijo Catalina—. Y la pieza que has traído aquí está en mi caja de seguridad. Si quieres, podemos trasladarla a un lugar en el que nadie pensaría en buscarla. Los obreros están poniendo otra capa de cemento en la última ala del

Palacio de Invierno. Hace cincuenta años que se está construyendo... ¡me espanta pensar en la cantidad de huesos que deben estar enterrados allí!

—¿Podríamos hacerlo nosotras? —preguntó la abadesa mientras la zarina cruzaba la habitación.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Catalina, volviendo a sentarse junto al tablero—. ¿Nosotras dos... saliendo a hurtadillas en medio de la noche para esconder una pequeña pieza de ajedrez de quince centímetros de altura? N o me parece que haya tanto motivo de alarma.

Pero la abadesa ya no la miraba. Su vista estaba fija en el tablero de ajedrez, una mesa de azulejos blancos y negros que había traído consigo desde Francia. Lentamente, levantó la mano y, con un rápido movimiento del brazo, apartó las piezas, algunas de las cuales cayeron sobre la mullida alfombra de astracán que había en el suelo. Golpeó el tablero con los nudillos. Se escuchó un ruido apagado, denso, como si debajo de la superficie hubiera un acolchado... como si algo separara los delgados cuadros esmaltados de otra cosa escondida más abajo. Los ojos de la zarina se dilataron mientras tocaba la superficie del tablero. Se levantó con el corazón palpitante y se acercó al brasero cuyos bordes ya se habían transformado en cenizas. Cogió un pesado atizador de hierro y, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza, lo descargó con energía sobre el tablero. Algunos azulejos se rompieron. Arrojó el atizador y sacó con las manos los fragmentos y el relleno de algodón que había debajo. Vio el resplandor sofocado que parecía arder con una llama interna. La abadesa seguía sentada junto al tablero con una expresión adusta y conmovida.

—¡El tablero del juego de Montglane! —susurró la zarina, mirando fijamente los cuadros esculpidos de plata y oro que se veían por el agujero—. Lo has tenido todo este tiempo. No me sorprende que callaras. Tenemos que sacar estos azulejos y el relleno, quitarlos de la mesa para que yo pueda contemplar todo su resplandor. ¡Como anhelo verlo!

—Lo había visto en mis sueños —susurró la abadesa—, pero cuando por fin lo sacamos de la tierra, cuando lo vi brillar en la luz apagada de la abadía, cuando toqué las piedras talladas y los extraños símbolos mágicos con mis propias manos... sentí que me recorría una fuerza más aterradora que cualquiera que haya conocido. Ahora comprenderás por qué deseo enterrarlo... esta noche... donde nadie pueda volver a encontrarlo hasta que se hayan recuperado las otras piezas. ¿Hay alguien en quien podamos confiar para que nos ayude?

—No —dijo a la abadesa con una sonrisa pícara e infantil—, pero hace mucho tiempo que nos permitimos caprichos peligrosos... ¿no es así, Helene? Hoy, a medianoche, podemos cenar juntas... ¿y tal vez después nos venga bien un enérgico paseo por los jardines?

—Tal vez deseemos dar varios paseos —aceptó la abadesa—. Antes de hacer introducir este tablero en la mesa, lo hice dividir cuidadosamente en cuatro... para poder moverlo sin ayuda de demasiada gente. Preví este día

Usando como palanca el atizador, Catalina ya había empezado a romper los frágiles azulejos. La abadesa iba sacando los fragmentos para mostrar partes cada vez mayores del magnífico tablero. Cada cuadrado contenía un extraño símbolo místico, alternando el oro y la plata. Los bordes estaban ornados con valiosas gemas sin cortar, pulidas como huevos y dispuestas en extraños dibujos esculpidos.

—¿Y después de la cena leeremos mis... cartas confiscadas? —preguntó la abadesa.

—Por supuesto, haré que te las traigan —dijo la emperatriz mirando el tablero con ojos maravillados—. No eran muy interesantes. Son de una antigua amiga tuya... hablan en su mayor parte del tiempo en Córcega...

La escena nuevamente cambio….

El Tassili : 1974

Pero Mireille ya estaba a miles de kilómetros de Córcega. Y al llegar a la última pared del Ez— Zemoul El Akbar, vio frente a sí, al otro lado de las arenas, el Tassili... la casa de la Reina Blanca.

El Tassili n'Ajjer o meseta de los Abismos, se alzaba sobre el desierto: era una larga cinta de piedra azul que recorría cuatrocientos ochenta kilómetros desde Argelia hasta el interior del reino de Trípoli, rodeando el borde de las montañas Ahaggar y los fértiles oasis que salpicaban el desierto del Sur. Dentro de esos cañones estaba la clave de un antiguo misterio.

Al seguir a Shahin al interior de la embocadura del estrecho desfiladero occidental, Mireille advirtió que la temperatura descendía con rapidez, y por primera vez en casi un mes, olió el rico aroma del agua fresca. Al penetrar en el desfiladero, con sus altas paredes rocosas, vio el fino hilo de agua que corría sobre las piedras irregulares. Las riberas estaban cubiertas de rosadas adelfas que murmuraban en la sombra, mientras que algunas palmeras datileras surgían del cauce mismo y sus frondas plumosas se alzaban hacia el tembloroso fragmento de cielo.

A medida que sus camellos ascendían por la estrecha garganta, el cuello de roca azul iba ensanchándose lentamente y convirtiéndose en un valle rico y fértil en el que altos ríos nutrían los huertos de melocotones, higos y albaricoques. Mireille, que durante semanas no había comido más que lagartijas, salamandras y águilas ratoneras asadas sobre carbón, iba cogiendo melocotones de los árboles mientras pasaban en medio de las gruesas ramas, y los camellos arrancaban grandes manojos de oscuras hojas verdes.

Mireille y Shahin no encontraron a nadie hasta llegar a Tamrit, la aldea de las tiendas, en lo alto de las estribaciones del Aabaraka Tafelalet. Allí, cipreses milenarios se alzaban sobre el profundo y frío cauce del río, y la temperatura descendió de manera tan brusca que a Mireille le costaba trabajo recordar los cuarenta y ocho grados del mes transcurrido entre las dunas secas y estériles.

En Tamrit dejarían los camellos y seguirían a pie, llevando sólo las provisiones que pudieran. Porque ahora habían entrado en aquella parte del laberinto en que, según Shahin, las veredas y cornisas eran tan traicioneras que ni siquiera las cabras salvajes solían aventurarse por ellas.

Dispusieron lo necesario para que el pueblo de las tiendas abrevara a sus camellos. Muchos habían salido a mirar con ojos dilatados las trenzas rojas de Mireille, que el sol poniente convertía en llamas.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí —le dijo Shahin—. El laberinto sólo puede atravesarse de día. Saldremos mañana. En el corazón del laberinto está la llave... —Y levantó el brazo para señalar el extremo de la garganta, donde las paredes rocosas desaparecían en una curva ya oculta por la sombra negrazulada, porque el sol desaparecía debajo del borde del cañón.

—La Reina Blanca —susurró Mireille, mirando las sombras distorsionadas que hacían que la roca pareciera tener movimiento—. Shahin, tú no crees de verdad que allá arriba haya una mujer de piedra... quiero decir, un ser vivo —dijo, estremeciéndose a medida que el sol se ocultaba y el aire se enfriaba de manera palpable.

—Lo sé —dijo él, también susurrando, como si pensara que alguien podía estar escuchando—. Dicen que a veces, al ponerse el sol, cuando no hay nadie cerca, la han oído desde grandes distancias... cantando una melodía extraña. Tal vez... cante para vos.

Desde la alta meseta encima de Tamrit, Mireille podía ver las dunas exteriores hasta una distancia de treinta y dos kilómetros. El viento levantaba su cabello, que flotaba a sus espaldas. La tela blanda de su caftán estaba desatada y el niño mamaba de su pecho. Tal como había predicho Shahin, había nacido bajo los ojos de la diosa... y era un varón rubio de ojos grises. Mireille lo había llamado Charlot, como a su halcón. Ya tenía casi seis semanas de vida.

Llegar a Tamrit, tan al interior de los cañones del Tassili, les llevaría un día, pero Mireille no necesitaba esperar su llegada. Sabía que venían a buscarla. Hacía ya días que lo presentía. Besó a su hijo en lo alto de la cabeza, lo envolvió en el saco que llevaba colgado al cuello y emprendió el descenso de la montaña... para esperar la carta. Si no llegaba hoy, llegaría pronto. La carta de la abadesa de Montglane, que le decía que debía regresar.

—Dios mío —dijo Ginny cuando dejó el libro. Había llevado el coche al arcén y apagado el motor.

Permanecieron sentadas, mirando el cielo estrellado, la luz de la luna goteando como leche sobre las altas mesetas del Tassili, a su izquierda.

—No puedo creerme esta historia... ¿Cruzó el desierto en camello en medio de una tormenta de arena, trepó esas mesetas a pie y dio a luz un niño en medio de las montañas, a los pies de la Diosa Blanca? ¿Qué clase de tía es ésa?

—Bueno, nosotras mismas no hemos estado danzando entre los tulipanes —dijo riendo—. Tal vez deberíamos echar un sueñecito de unas horas antes de que amanezca.

—Mira, hay luna llena. Tengo más pilas para esa linterna en el maletero. Subamos por la carretera mientras podamos, hasta que lleguemos a la grieta... después a pie. Con ese café, estoy totalmente despierta. Podemos llevarnos las mantas por si acaso. Vamos ahora, mientras no hay nadie.

Una veintena de kilómetros después de Djanet, llegaron a una intersección donde un largo camino sucio se internaba entre los cañones. Ponía "Tamrit" con una flecha indicadora, y debajo había impresas cinco huellas de camellos y ponía "Piste Chameliére". Ruta de camellos. De todos modos, se internaron por ella.

—¿A qué distancia está este lugar? —preguntó a Ginny—. Tú eres la que te aprendiste el camino de memoria.

—Hay un campamento base. Creo que es Tamrit... la aldea de las tiendas. Desde allí, los turistas suben a pie para ver las pinturas prehistóricas... dijo unos veinte kilómetros.

—Una caminata de cuatro horas —calculó—. Pero no con estos zapatos.

No podía decirse que estuvieran preparadas para los rigores del campo a través, pensó con tristeza. Pero era demasiado tarde como para buscar en el listín la tienda Saks Fifth Avenue más cercana.

Al llegar al desvío de Tamrit se detuvieron y dejaron el Corniche junto al camino, detrás de unos arbustos. Ginny cambió las pilas y cogió las mantas. Hermione volvió a poner a Carioca en su bolso. Se adelantaron por la vereda. Más o menos cada cuarenta y cinco metros había pequeños carteles junto al camino, con adornadas palabras árabes y la traducción francesa debajo.

—Este lugar está mejor señalizado que la autopista —susurró Ginny.

Aunque en kilómetros a la redonda los únicos ruidos que se oían eran el chirriar de los grillos y el estallido seco de la grava bajo sus pies, ambas caminaban de puntillas y susurraban como si estuvieran a punto de asaltar un banco. Naturalmente, se parecía bastante. El cielo era tan claro y la luz de la luna tan intensa, que ni siquiera necesitaban la linterna para leer los rótulos. A medida que iban hacia el sureste, el camino plano iba inclinándose. Marchaban por un estrecho cañón junto a una corriente murmurante, cuando observó un montón de rótulos, todos señalando en diferentes direcciones: Sefar, Aouanrhet, In Itinen...

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó a Ginny, soltando a Carioca para que pudiera retozar un poco. Al instante, corrió hasta el árbol más cercano y lo bautizó.

—¡Eso es! —dijo Ginny dando saltos—. ¡Allá están!

Los árboles que señalaba y que Carioca seguía olfateando, surgían del cauce del río; un grupo de cipreses gigantescos, muy gruesos, tan altos que ennegrecían el cielo nocturno.

—Primero los árboles gigantes —dijo Ginny—; después tendría que haber unos lagos reflectantes cerca.

Y así era. A unos 450 metros más allá, vieron los pequeños estanques con sus límpidas superficies reflejando la luna. Carioca se había abalanzado sobre uno de los estanques para beber. Su lengua movediza quebró la superficie del agua en miles de fragmentos de luz.

—Éstos dan la dirección —dijo Ginny—. Seguimos bajando por este cañón hasta algo que se llama Bosque de Piedra...

Marchaban por el cauce del río cuando vio otro rótulo, señalando lo alto de un estrecho desfiladero: «_La Forêt de Pierre_».

—Por aquí —dijo Hermione, cogiendo el brazo de Ginny y empezando a subir.

En la pendiente del desfiladero había mucha grava suelta que se derrumbaba bajo sus pies mientras ascendían. Escuchaba quejarse a Ginny cada vez que una piedra se clavaba en sus delgados zapatos. Y cada vez que se soltaba un trozo de pizarra, Carioca rodaba... hasta que finalmente volvía a cogerlo y lo llevó hasta lo alto.

Era un camino largo y empinado que les llevó más de media hora recorrer. En la cumbre, el cañón se ensanchaba formando una amplia meseta chata, como un valle sobre la montaña. A través del gran espacio, bañadas por la luna, veíamos las agujas espirales de roca que se elevaban del suelo de la meseta como varillas de cóctel. El desfile curvado de piedras erguidas era como el largo y retorcido esqueleto de un dinosaurio tendido sobre el valle.

—¡El Bosque de Piedra! —murmuró Ginny—. Y justo donde se suponía que debía estar.

Respiraba pesadamente, y Hermione jadeaba a causa de la ascensión sobre terreno inseguro, y sin embargo todo parecía demasiado fácil.

Pero tal vez se apresuraba. Atravesaron el Bosque de Piedra, cuyas hermosas rocas retorcidas adoptaban colores fantásticos a la luz de la luna. En el extremo más alejado de la meseta había otro grupo de rótulos que señalaban direcciones diferentes.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó a Ginny.

—Se supone que tenemos que buscar un signo —le dijo misteriosamente.

—Allí están... por lo menos media docena. —Señaló las pequeñas flechas con nombres.

—No esa clase de signo —le dijo—. Un signo que nos diga dónde están las piezas.

—¿Y qué aspecto se supone que tiene?

—No estoy segura —le dijo, mirando a su alrededor—. Es después del Bosque de Piedra...

—¿No estás segura? —preguntó, reprimiendo el deseo de ahorcarla. Había sido un día duro—. Dijiste que tenías todo esto grabado en tu cerebro como una partida de ajedrez a ciegas... un "paisaje de la imaginación", creo que lo llamaste. Creí que podías visualizar cada rincón y grieta de este terreno...

—Y puedo —dijo Ginny, enojada—. Hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿no? ¿Por qué no te callas y me ayudas a resolver este problema?

—De modo que admites que estás perdida —dijo.

—¡No lo estoy! —exclamó Ginny, y su voz resonó en el resplandeciente bosque de piedras monolíticas que las rodeaba—. Estoy buscando algo... algo específico. Un signo. Ella dijo que habría una señal que significaría algo.

—¿Para quién? —preguntó. Ginny la miró aturdida. Veía cómo se le pelaba su nariz —. Quiero decir, ¿algo como un arco iris o un rayo? ¿Como la escritura en la pared... mene, mene, tekel...?

Se miraron. Se les ocurrió a las dos al mismo tiempo. Encendió la linterna y la orientó hacia el desfiladero que tenían delante, en el extremo de la larga meseta... y allí estaba.

Una pintura gigantesca ocupaba toda la pared. Antílopes salvajes que volaban sobre las praderas, en colores que parecían brillantes incluso con la luz escasa. Y en el centro, un carro volando a toda velocidad y llevando a una cazadora, una mujer vestida de blanco.

Miraron la pintura durante mucho tiempo, paseando la luz de la linterna por todo el magnífico panorama para apreciar cada una de sus formas delicadas. La pared era alta y ancha y se curvaba hacia adentro, como el fragmento de un arco roto. Allí, en el centro de la salvaje estampida por las antiguas planicies, estaba el carro del cielo —con el cuerpo en forma de luna creciente y las dos ruedas de ocho rayos—, arrastrado por un par de caballos saltarines con los flancos inundados de color: rojo, blanco y negro. Un hombre negro con cabeza de ibis estaba arrodillado en la parte delantera, sujetando firmemente las riendas mientras los caballos saltaban por encima de la tundra. Detrás, había dos largos lazos serpentinos que se entrelazaban al viento para formar un número ocho. En el centro, dominando las figuras del hombre y las bestias como una gran venganza blanca estaba la diosa. Aunque a su alrededor todo era frenesí; ella permanecía inmóvil, dándonos la espalda, con el cabello volando al viento y el cuerpo congelado como el de una estatua. Tenía los brazos alzados como para golpear algo. Su larga lanza, que mantenía apartada, no apuntaba a los antílopes, que huían frenéticamente, sino hacia arriba, al cielo estrellado. Su propio cuerpo tenía la forma de un basto y triangulado número ocho que parecía tallado en la roca.

—Eso es —dijo Ginny sin respiración, mirando la pintura—. Sabes lo que significa esa forma, ¿no? ¿Ese doble triángulo colocado en forma de reloj de arena?

Barrió el muro con la luz para centrarla en la forma.

—Desde que vi aquel paño en casa de Minne, he estado tratando de saber a qué me recordaba —continuó—. Y ahora lo sé. Es una antigua hacha de doble filo llamada _labrys_, que tiene forma de número ocho. Los antiguos micenos la usaban en Creta...

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nuestra presencia aquí?

—Es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte —dijo excitada, cegándola casi al enfocar la linterna en su cara — Lo vi en el libro de ajedrez que me mostró Mordecai. El juego de ajedrez más antiguo que se conoce se encontró en el palacio del rey minos, en Creta... el lugar donde se construyó el famoso

Laberinto, llamado así por esta antigua hacha. El juego es del año 2000 antes de Cristo. Estaba hecho de oro, plata y gemas... como el juego de Montglane. Y en el centro tenía tallado un _labrys_...

—Corno el paño de Minne —interrumpió. Ginny asentía y movía la linterna de un lado al otro, agitada— Pero yo creía que el ajedrez no se había inventado hasta el seiscientos o setecientos de nuestra era —agregó—. Siempre dicen que llegó de Persia o de la India. ¿Cómo puede ser tan antiguo ese juego minoico?

—El propio Mordecai ha escrito mucho sobre la historia del ajedrez —dijo Ginny, volviendo a iluminar a la dama de blanco, de pie en su carruaje en forma de media luna y con la lanza levantada hacia el cielo—. Piensa que ese juego de Creta fue diseñado por el mismo tipo que construyó el Laberinto... el escultor Dédalo...

Ahora las piezas empezaban a acomodarse. Le sacó la linterna y la paseó por el muro.

—La diosa de la luna... —susurró—. El ritual del laberinto... "En medio del mar oscuro como el viento, hay una tierra llamada Creta, una tierra hermosa y rica gestada por el agua..."

Recordó que se trataba de una isla habitada por los fenicios, como las otras islas del Mediterráneo. Es decir, una cultura como la fenicia, laberíntica, rodeada de agua... que adoraba a la luna. Miró las formas de la pared.

—¿Por qué estaba esa hacha grabada en el tablero? —preguntó a Ginny, aunque en su corazón conocía la respuesta antes de que ella hablara—. ¿Cuál era la conexión, según Mordecai?

Pero aunque estaba preparada, sus palabras le produjeron el mismo estremecimiento que la forma blanca suspendida sobre su cabeza.

—De eso se trata —dijo con calma—. Es para matar al rey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El hacha sagrada se usaba para matar al rey. El ritual siempre había sido el mismo, desde el principio de los tiempos. El juego del ajedrez era una simple representación. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Kamel le había dicho que leyera el Corán. Y Sharrif, el mismo atardecer de su llegada a Argel, había mencionado la importancia de su cumpleaños en el calendario islámico que, como la mayoría de los calendarios más antiguos, era lunar... o basado en los ciclos de la luna. Y sin embargo, no había visto la relación.

El rito era el mismo para todas aquellas civilizaciones cuya supervivencia dependía del mar... y en consecuencia de esa diosa lunar que provocaba las mareas, que hacía crecer y menguar los ríos. Una diosa que exigía un sacrificio sangriento. Elegían un hombre vivo para ser su rey, pero el término de su reinado estaba estrictamente linitado por el rito.

Gobernaba durante un Gran Año —es decir, ocho años—, el tiempo que necesitaban los calendarios lunar y solar para coincidir. Cien meses lunares equivalían a ocho años solares. Al término de ese tiempo, se sacrificaba al rey para aplacar a la diosa... y con la luna nueva se elegía otro. Este rito de muerte y renacimiento se celebraba siempre en la primavera, cuando el sol estaba colocado entre las constelaciones zodiacales de Aries y Tauro... o sea, según los cálculos modernos, el cuatro de abril. ¡Ése era el día en que mataban al rey!

Éste era el ritual de la Triple Diosa Kar, a quien pagaban tributo desde Carqemish a Carcassone... desde Cartago a Jartoum. Su nombre se escucha todavía hoy en los dólmenes de Karnak, en las cuevas de Karlsbaad y Karelia y a través de los Cárpatos.

Mientras sostenía la luz y miraba su forma monolítica suspendida sobre ella, las palabras que surgían de su nombre se agolpaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado antes? Aparecía en carmín, cardinal y cardíaco; en carnal, carnívoro... y Karma, el eterno ciclo de encarnación, transformación y olvido. Ella era la palabra hecha carne, la vibración del destino enrollada como Kundalini en el corazón mismo de la vida... la caracola o fuerza espiral que constituía el propio universo. Y la fuerza liberada por el juego de Montglane era la suya.

Se volvió hacia Ginny con la linterna temblando en su mano, y se abrazaron en busca de calor mientras la fría luz de la luna caía sobre ellas como una ducha helada.

—Sé adónde apunta la lanza —dijo Ginny débilmente, haciendo un gesto hacia la pintura de la pared—. No señala la luna... ése no es el signo. Es algo iluminado por la luna... en lo alto de aquel desfiladero.

Parecía tan asustada como Hermione ante la perspectiva de trepar hasta allí en plena noche... debía de tener unos 120 metros de altura.

—Tal vez —contestó Hermione—. Pero en mi profesión tenemos un lema: "No trabajes duro; trabaja con astucia." Tenemos el mensaje. Sabemos que las piezas están por aquí, en algún lugar. Pero el mensaje dice más que eso... y tú has imaginado lo que podía ser.

—¿De veras? —preguntó, mirándola con sus ojos azules muy dilatados—. ¿El qué?

—Mira a la dama de la pared —le dijo—. Conduce el carro de la luna a través de un mar de antílopes. No los ve... mira hacia otro lado y su lanza apunta al cielo. Pero no está mirando al cielo...

—¡Está mirando directamente a la montaña! —exclamó Ginny : ¡Está dentro de ese desfiladero! — Su excitación se calmó un poco cuando volvió a mirar—. ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer... volar ese desfiladero? Me olvidé de poner la nitroglicerina en la maleta.

—Sé razonable —dijo—. Estamos de pie en el Bosque de Piedra. ¿Cómo crees que esas piedras talladas, espirales, llegaron a adquirir esa forma de árboles? La arena no corta la piedra de esa manera, por mucho que sople... la desbasta, la pule. Lo único que talla la roca en formas precisas es el agua. Esta meseta fue formada por ríos u océanos subterráneos. Ninguna otra cosa podría darle este aspecto. El agua perfora la piedra... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—¡Un laberinto! —exclamó Ginny—. ¡Dices que dentro de ese desfiladero hay un laberinto! ¡Por eso pintaron a la diosa como un _labrys _al lado! Es un mensaje, como un rótulo. Pero la lanza sigue apuntando hacia arriba... el agua debe haber llegado desde arriba.

—Tal vez —dijo Hermione, todavía reacia—. Pero mira esta pared, cómo está esculpida. Se curva hacia adentro, parece un bol. Es exactamente la manera en que el mar golpea contra un arrecife. Así se forman todas las grutas marinas. Puedes verlo en cualquier costa desde Carmel hasta Capri. Creo que la entrada está aquí abajo... al menos deberíamos mirarlo antes de matarnos trepando por ahí.

Ginny tomó la linterna y se abrieron paso trabajosamente a lo largo del desfiladero durante media hora. Había varias grietas, pero ninguna lo bastante grande como para permitir el paso. Estaba empezando a pensar que su idea era un fracaso, cuando vio un lugar donde la suave superficie de la piedra hacía una ligera indentación. Afortunadamente, metió la mano allí. En lugar de unirse, como parecía, al otro lado, la parte frontal de la roca seguía internándose. La siguió y continuó girando como si se curvara hacia atrás para unirse a la otra roca... pero no lo hacía.

—Creo que lo tengo —dijo a Ginny mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la hendidura.

Ella siguió su voz con la linterna. Cuando llegó a su lado, Hermione tomó la luz y la paseó por la superficie de la roca. La grieta continuaba retrocediendo en una espiral, adentrándose cada vez más en el desfiladero.

Las dos secciones de roca parecían enrollarse la una en torno a la otra como las espirales de un nautilus, y ellas las siguieron. Se puso tan oscuro que el débil rayo de luz de su linterna iluminaba apenas a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido que estuvo a punto de hacerlas saltar por el aire. Después comprendió que era Carioca, dentro de su bolso, que ladraba. Retumbaba como el rugido de un león.

—En esta cueva hay más de lo que parece —dijo a Ginny, maniobrando para dejar salir a Carioca— Ese eco llegó muy lejos.

—No lo bajes. Aquí puede haber arañas... o serpientes.

—Si crees que voy a permitir que mee en mi bolso, te equivocas —dijo la castaña—. Además, si se trata de serpientes... mejor él que yo.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada furiosa en la luz difusa. Puso a Carioca en el suelo, donde cumplió de inmediato con sus necesidades. Miró a Ginny con una ceja levantada y después examinó el sitio.

Rodearon lentamente la cueva... eran sólo nueve metros en redondo. Pero no encontraron la clave.

Después de un rato, Ginny dejó las mantas en el suelo y se sentó.

Tienen que estar por aquí, en alguna parte —le dijo—. Resulta demasiado perfecto que hayamos encontrado este lugar... aunque no sea exactamente el laberinto que imaginaba. —De pronto se incorporó bruscamente—. ¿Dónde está Carioca? —preguntó.

Miró en torno, pero había desaparecido.

—Dios mío —dijo Hermione, tratando de mantener la calma—. Sólo hay una salida... por donde entramos. ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

Lo hizo.

Después de una larga y tensa pausa, escucharon sus pequeños ladridos. Venían de la retorcida entrada, para alivio de las chicas.

—Iré a buscarlo—le dij Hermione. Pero Ginny ya estaba en pie.

—Ni hablar —dijo, y su voz resonó en la penumbra—. No vas a dejarme sola en la oscuridad.

Iba pisándole los talones... lo que tal vez explique por qué cayó sobre la castaña por el agujero. Pareció que tardaban una eternidad en llegar al fondo.

Cerca del final de la entrada en espiral de la cueva, oculta a la vista cuando entraron pegadas a la curva del muro, había una empinada pendiente rocosa que caía casi diez metros en el interior de la meseta.

Cuando logró sacar su magullado cuerpo de debajo del peso de Ginny, dirigió la luz hacia arriba. La luz resplandecía por todas partes en las paredes cristalizadas y los techos de la cueva más grande que había visto. Se quedaron allí sentadas, mirando la multitud de colores, mientras Carioca saltaba alegremente en torno de ellas, impermeable a la caída.

—¡Buen trabajo! —exclamó, palmeando su cabeza—. ¡De vez en cuando es una suerte que sea tan listo, mi peludo amigo!

Se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa mientras Ginny recogía las mantas y los objetos sueltos que habían caído del bolso de Hermione. Miraron boquiabiertas la enorme cueva. Cualquiera que fuese el lugar que iluminaran, parecía no tener fin.

—Creo que tenemos problemas —dijo la voz de Ginny, surgiendo de la oscuridad que había a sus espaldas—. Se me ocurre que esta rampa por la que hemos caído es demasiado empinada como para volver a treparla sin ayuda. También se me ocurre que en este lugar podríamos perdernos a menos que dejemos una huella de migas de pan.

Tenía razón en ambos casos... pero el cerebro de la castaña se negaba a hacer horas extras.

—Siéntate y piensa —le dijo, fatigada—. Trata de recordar una señal y yo trataré de pensar cómo podemos salir de aquí.

Entonces escuchó un sonido... un vago susurro como el de hojas secas volando por un callejón vacío.

Empezó a buscar con la linterna, pero de pronto Carioca empezó a dar saltos ladrando histéricamente al techo de la cueva y un grito ensordecedor como los aullidos de mil arpías asaltó sus oídos.

—¡Las mantas! —gritó a Ginny—. ¡Toma las malditas mantas!

Atrapó a Carioca, que seguía saltando, lo metió bajo el brazo y se arrojó hacia Ginny, arrancándole las mantas de las manos en el momento en que empezó a gritar. Arrojó una manta sobre su cabeza y trató de cubrirse... acuclillándose en el instante en que atacaron los murciélagos.

A juzgar por el sonido, había miles. Hermione y Ginny se agacharon mientras ellos golpeaban las mantas como diminutos kamikazes: tump, tump, tump. Escuchaba los gritos de Ginny por encima del ruido de sus alas. Se estaba poniendo histérica y Carioca se retorcía frenéticamente en sus brazos. Parecía querer liquidar él solo toda la población de murciélagos del Sáhara, y su agudo ladrido, combinado con los gritos de Ginny, retumbaban en los altos muros.

—¡Odio los murciélagos! —aulló histéricamente Ginny, apretando el brazo de Hermione mientras ella la arrastraba por la cueva, espiando por debajo de la manta para ver el terreno—. ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio!

—Ellos no parecen tenerte mucho afecto —gritó por encima del estruendo. Pero sabía que los murciélagos no podían dañarlas a menos que se enredaran en los cabellos o estuvieran rabiosos.

Corrieron medio inclinadas hacia una de las arterias de la enorme cueva, donde Carioca se soltó y empezó a correr. Los murciélagos seguían apareciendo por todas partes.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Carioca! ¡Vuelve!

Sosteniendo la manta sobre su cabeza, soltó a Ginny y lo persiguió, agitando la linterna con la esperanza de aturdir a los murciélagos.

—¡No me dejes! —escuchó gritar a Ginny. Sus pasos venían detrás de la castaña por entre los pedruscos del suelo. Hermione corría cada vez más rápido, pero Carioca giró en una curva y desapareció.

Los murciélagos se habían ido. Ante ellas se extendía una larga cueva semejante a un corredor y no se escuchaba nada. Se volvió hacia Ginny, que estaba acurrucada detrás de ella, temblando, con la manta envuelta en la cabeza.

—Ha muerto —gimoteó, buscando a Carioca con la mirada—. Lo soltaste y lo han matado. ¿Qué debemos hacer? —Su voz era débil a causa del miedo—. Tú siempre sabes qué hacer. Joan dice...

—Me importa un comino lo que diga Joan—le espetó. Se estaba dejando invadir por el pánico, pero luchó contra él haciendo unas inhalaciones profundas. En realidad, no tenía objeto volverse loca. ¿Acaso Huckleberry Finn no había salido de una cueva parecida? ¿O era Tom Sawyer? Empezó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó frenéticamente Ginny—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—En primer lugar, apagar la linterna —le dijo—, para no quedarnos sin pilas en este lugar dejado de la mano de...

Y en ese momento lo vio.

Desde el extremo más alejado del corredor donde estaban, llegaba un débil resplandor. Era muy leve... pero en aquella oscuridad, era como la llama de un faro brillando sobre un mar glacial.

—¿Qué es eso? —jadeó Ginny.

Nuestra esperanza de salvación, pensó Hermione, cogiendo su brazo y avanzando. ¿Era posible que el lugar tuviera otra entrada?

No sabían cuánto caminaron. En la oscuridad se pierde todo sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Pero siguieron el débil resplandor sin linterna, atravesando la cueva silenciosa, durante lo que pareció un lapso muy largo. El resplandor iba haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Por último, llegaron a un recinto de dimensiones magníficas... un techo de unos quince metros de altura y muros cubiertos de formas extrañamente brillantes. Desde un agujero abierto en el techo, entraba un maravilloso haz de luz lunar.

Ginny empezó a llorar.

—Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan feliz de ver el cielo —sollozó.

Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. El alivio le recorrió como una droga. Pero en el momento en que se preguntaba cómo harían para ascender aquellos quince metros para alcanzar el agujero del techo, escuchó unos soplidos difíciles de confundir. Volvió a encender la linterna y allí, en un rincón, cavando como en busca de un hueso, estaba Carioca.

Ginny iba a precipitarse sobre él, pero la retuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el perro? Ambas lo contemplaron bajo la extraña luz.

Cavaba con entusiasmo en el montón de piedras y desechos del suelo. Pero en ese montón había algo raro. Apagó la linterna de modo que sólo quedara el brillo débil de la luna. Entonces comprendió qué era lo que le llamaba la atención. El propio suelo resplandecía... algo que había debajo de la tierra.

Y justo encima, tallado en la roca, había un gigantesco caduceo con el número ocho, que parecía flotar en la pálida luz de la luna.

Hermione y Ginny se arrodillaron en el suelo y empezaron a cavar también. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que encontraran la primera pieza. La sacó y la sostuvo en la mano: era la forma perfecta de un caballo, levantándose sobre las patas traseras. Tenía unos doce centímetros de alto, y era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía. Volvió a encender la linterna y se la pasó a Ginny mientras miraban la pieza con más atención. La minuciosidad del trabajo era increíble. Todo estaba indicado de manera precisa en un metal que parecía ser una forma muy pura de plata: desde los resoplantes ollares hasta los delicados cascos. Obviamente, era obra de un artesano genial. Las cinchas de la silla del caballo estaban tejidas hilo por hilo. La propia silla, la base de la pieza, incluso los ojos del caballo, eran de gemas pulidas pero sin tallar, que resplandecían en colores luminosos en el escaso rayo de luz de la linterna.

—Es increíble —susurró Ginny en el silencio, roto sólo por la permanente actividad excavadora de Carioca—. Saquemos las otras.

Y así siguieron arañando el montículo hasta que sacaron las demás. En torno a ellas, sobre la tierra, había ocho piezas del juego de Montglane, brillando bajo la luna. Estaba el caballo de plata y cuatro pequeños peones, cada uno de unos ocho centímetros de altura. Llevaban togas de extraño aspecto con un panel enfrente, y lanzas de puntas retorcidas. Había un camello dorado, con una torre sobre sus espaldas.

Pero las dos últimas piezas eran las más sorprendentes. Una era un hombre sentado a lomos de un elefante con el tronco erguido. Era todo de oro y similar a la foto del elefante de marfil que le había mostrado Llewellyn hacía tantos meses... pero faltaban los infantes en torno a la base. Lo más interesante de todo era el estilo; parecía haber sido esculpido del natural, basándose en una persona real más que en los rostros estilizados habituales en las piezas de ajedrez. Era un rostro grande y noble, de nariz romana, pero narices muy abiertas, como las de las cabezas negroides halladas en Ife, Nigeria. Su largo cabello le caía por la espalda y algunos de los rizos estaban trenzados y adornados con gemas semipreciosas. El rey.

La última pieza era casi tan alta como el rey: unos quince centímetros. Era una silla sedán cubierta, con las cortinas corridas. Dentro había una figura sentada en la posición del loto, mirando hacia fuera. Tenía una expresión de altanería —casi de fiereza— en los almendrados ojos de esmeralda. Aunque la figura tenía barba, también poseía senos de mujer.

—La reina —dijo suavemente Ginny—. En Egipto y Persia llevaba barba, que indicaba que tenía poder para reinar. En los tiempos antiguos, esta pieza tenía menos poder que en el juego moderno. Pero se ha fortalecido.

Se miraron en la luz lívida, con las piezas del juego de Montglane entre ellas. Y sonrieron.

—Lo hemos conseguido —dijo Ginny—. Ahora, todo lo que nos falta es encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

Iluminó los muros. Parecía difícil, pero no imposible.

—Creo que puedo encontrar lugares donde agarrarme en esta roca —dijo Hermione—. Si cortamos las mantas a tiras, podemos hacer una cuerda. La bajaré cuando llegue arriba. Tú la atas a mi bolso... y así sacaremos a Carioca y las piezas.

—Estupendo —dijo Ginny—. ¿Y yo?

—No puedo levantarte —dijo—. Tendrás que trepar como yo.

Se sacó los zapatos mientras Ginny desgarraba las mantas usando un tijerillas de uñas. Cuando terminaron de cortarlas, el cielo empezaba a aclararse por encima de sus cabezas.

Los muros eran lo bastante rugosos como para encontrar puntos de apoyo y la hendidura de luz llegaba a ambos lados de la cueva. Hermione necesitó alrededor de media hora para trepar llevando la cuerda.

Cuando llegó, jadeante, a la luz del día, estaba en lo alto del desfiladero por cuya base habían entrado la noche anterior. Desde abajo, Ginny ató el bolso y levantó primero a Carioca y después las piezas hasta la cornisa. Ahora le tocaba a Ginny. Acarició sus pies doloridos, porque las ampollas habían vuelto a reventarse.

—Tengo miedo —gritó Ginny desde abajo—. ¿Qué pasa si caigo y me rompo una pierna?

—Tendría que rematarte —contestó Hermione—. Simplemente, hazlo... y no mires abajo. ¿Dónde está ese valor Gryffindor?

Ginny no le contestó, bufó sonoramente, a ella las alturas no le daban miedo, adoraba volar, pero no era lo mismo, volar segura en una escoba que trepar por el desfiladero, donde no tenia casi de donde agarrarse.

Empezó a trepar por el desfiladero, tanteando con los pies desnudos en busca de los apoyos sólidos en la roca.

Más o menos a mitad de camino, quedó inmovilizada.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione—. No puedes detenerte ahora.

Pero se quedó allí, aferrada a la roca como una araña aterrorizada. No hablaba ni se movía. Empezó a sentir pánico.

—Mira —dijo Hermione—, ¿por qué no imaginas esto como una partida de ajedrez? Estás clavada en una posición y no ves la manera de salir. ¡Pero tiene que haberla, porque si no, pierdes la partida! No sé cómo llamas a la situación en que todas. Las piezas están clavadas y no tienen adónde ir... pero ésa es tu situación en este momento, a menos que encuentres otro sitio donde poner el pie.

Vio que movía un poco la mano. Se soltó y resbaló un poco. Después, lentamente, empezó a moverse otra vez. Hermione lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio, pero no dijo nada para no distraerla mientras continuaba su ascensión. Después de lo que parecieron eones, su mano aferró la cornisa. Tomó la cuerda que le había hecho atar en torno a su cintura y, tirando, la izó.

Ginny se quedó allí, jadeando. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Durante mucho rato, no habló. Por último, abrió los ojos y miró el amanecer... y luego a Hermione.

—Lo llaman Zugzwang —jadeó—. Dios mío... lo hemos hecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pero sucederían más cosas.

Se pusieron los zapatos y caminaron por la cornisa, completando el descenso. Después, atravesaron el Bosque de Piedra. Sólo necesitaban dos horas para bajar la colina y regresar al lugar que quedaba encima de donde habían dejado el coche.

Estaban las dos exhaustas y Hermione le decía a Ginny cómo le hubiera gustado tener huevos fritos para desayunar —un plato imposible en ese país—cuando sintió que la tomaba del brazo.

—No me lo creo —dijo, señalando hacia abajo, al camino donde habían dejado oculto el coche detrás de unos arbustos. Había dos coches policiales estacionados a cada lado... y un tercer coche que le pareció reconocer. Cuando vio los dos matones de Sharrif revisando minuciosamente el Corniche, supo que no se equivocaba.

—¿Cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí? —dijo Ginny—. Quiero decir... nos los quitamos de encima a cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

—¿Cuántos Corniche azules crees que hay en Argelia? —Señaló Hermione—. ¿Y cuántos caminos que atraviesen el Tassili?

Se quedaron un minuto allí, mirando el camino ocultas por los arbustos.

—No te habrás gastado toda la calderilla de Joan, ¿no? —le preguntó la castaña.

Meneó la cabeza con aire de derrota.

—Entonces, sugiero que vayamos andando hasta Tamrit... esa aldea de tiendas por donde pasamos. Tal vez podamos comprar unos cuantos asnos para que nos lleven de regreso a Djanet.

—¿Y dejar mi coche en manos de esos villanos? —silbó.

—Debería haberte dejado colgando de aquella roca —dijo Hermione—. En Zugzwang.


	12. El Rey Blanco

**Capitulo 11: El Rey Blanco…**

Pasaba el mediodía cuando Ginny y Hermione abandonaron las altas y onduladas mesetas del Tassili y descendieron a las planicies de Abmer, trescientos metros más abajo... en las proximidades de Djanet.

Por el camino encontraron agua para beber en los muchos ríos pequeños que irrigan el Tassili, y Hermione había llevado algunas ramas llenas de _dhars _frescos, esos dátiles almibarados que se pegan a los dedos y las costillas. Era todo lo que habían comido desde la cena de la noche anterior.

En Tamrit, la aldea de tiendas que habían pasado de noche a la entrada del Tassili, alquilaron asnos a un guía.

Los asnos son menos cómodos de montar que los caballos. A sus pies desgarrados podía agregar ahora una lista de males corporales: el trasero dolorido y la columna atormentada, producto de interminables horas de trotar arriba y abajo por las dunas rocosas; las manos desolladas de trepar por el desfiladero; un dolor de cabeza probablemente causado por insolación. Pero pese a ello, su estado de ánimo era excelente. Por fin tenían las piezas... e iban hacia Argel. O al menos, eso creía.

Dejaron los asnos al tío del guía en Djanet, a cuatro horas de camino. El las llevó en su carro de heno al aeropuerto.

Aunque Kamel le había dicho que evitara los aeropuertos, en ese momento parecía imposible.

Habían descubierto su coche y lo vigilaban... y encontrar un coche de alquiler en una ciudad de ese tamaño era impensable. _¿Cómo íbamos a volver? ¿En globo?_ Pensó Hermione.

—Me preocupa llegar al aeropuerto de Argel —dijo Ginny mientras se quitaban el heno de la ropa y pasaban por las puertas acristaladas del aeropuerto de Djanet—. ¿No dijiste que Sharrif tiene un despacho allí?

—Justo en el departamento de Inmigración —le confirmó la castaña.

Pero Argel no les preocuparía mucho tiempo.

—Hoy no hay más vuelos a Argel —dijo la dama que expendía billetes—. El último salió hace una hora. No habrá otro hasta mañana por la mañana.

¿Qué se podía esperar en una ciudad con doscientas mil palmeras y dos calles?

—Buen Dios —dijo Ginny, llevando a Hermione a un lado—. No podemos quedarnos a pasar la noche en este sitio. Si tratáramos de registrarnos en un hotel, nos pedirían identificación, y yo no tengo. Han encontrado nuestro coche... saben que estamos aquí. Creo que necesitamos otro plan.

Tenían que salir de allí... y rápido. Y llevar las piezas a Minne antes de que sucediera otra cosa.

Volvió al mostrador con Ginny pisándole los talones.

—¿Hay otros vuelos esta tarde... al lugar que sea? —preguntó a la empleada.

—Hay un vuelo chárter a Orán —contestó—. Fue contratado por un grupo de estudiantes japoneses que van a Marruecos. Sale dentro de unos minutos por la puerta cuatro.

Ginny ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la puerta cuatro, con Carioca bajo el brazo, como una barra de pan... y Hermione iba detrás. Pensó que si había un pueblo en el mundo que comprendiera el dinero, era el japonés. Y Ginny tenía bastante de eso como para comunicarse en cualquier lengua.

El organizador del tour, un tipo atildado con una blazer azul y un rótulo en el que se leía "Hiroshi", ya estaba empujando a los ruidosos estudiantes por el pasillo cuando llegaron sin aliento. Ginny explicó su situación en inglés, y Hermione empezó a traducir a toda prisa al francés.

—Quinientos dólares en efectivo —dijo Ginny—

—Setecientos cincuenta —replicó él.

—Hecho —dijo Ginny, sacando los crujientes billetes y poniéndoselos bajo las narices.

Se los guardó más rápido que un camello de Las Vegas. Estaban en marcha.

Hasta ese momento, siempre había imaginado a los japoneses como un pueblo de cultura impecable y gran sofisticación que tocaba música sedante y realizaba serenas ceremonias de té. Pero aquel vuelo de tres horas por encima del desierto corrigió esta impresión. Esos estudiantes recorrían el pasillo de un lado al otro contando chistes groseros y cantando canciones de los Beatles en japonés: una cacofonía que le hacía anhelar los estridentes murciélagos que habían abandonado en las cuevas del Tassili.

A Ginny no le interesaba nada de esto. Se perdió en la parte trasera del avión, jugando una partida de Go con el director del tour y derrotándolo sin piedad en un juego que es el deporte nacional japonés.

Cuando desde la ventanilla del avión vio la gran catedral de estuco rosado que coronaba la ciudad montañosa de Orán, se sentía aliviada. Orán tiene un gran aeropuerto internacional que no sólo sirve a las ciudades mediterráneas, sino también a la costa atlántica y el África subsaharaui. Cuando Ginny y Hermione bajaron del avión, pensó en un problema que ni se le había planteado en el aeropuerto de Djanet: cómo atravesar los detectores de metal.

Así que, en cuanto bajaron, Hermione fue de inmediato a una agencia de alquiler de coches. Tenía una cobertura plausible... en la cercana ciudad de Arzew había una refinería de petróleo.

—Trabajo para el ministro del petróleo —dijo al empleado, agitando su credencial del ministerio— Necesito un coche para visitar las refinerías de Arzew. Es una emergencia... el coche del ministerio se ha averiado.

—Por desgracia, mademoiselle —dijo el agente meneando la cabeza—, no hay coches de alquiler por lo menos hasta dentro de una semana.

—¡Una semana! ¡Qué situación tan grotesca! Necesito un coche hoy... para inspeccionar los índices de producción. Exijo que requise un coche para mí. Allí afuera hay coches. ¿Quién los ha reservado? Sea quien fuere... esto es más urgente.

—Si me lo hubiera advertido —dijo—, pero esos coches de ahí... los han devuelto hoy. Hay clientes que han esperado semanas estos coches... y son todos VIP. Como éste... —Cogió un manojo de llaves del escritorio y lo sacudió—. Hace apenas una hora llamó el consulado soviético. Su oficial de enlace para el petróleo llega en el próximo vuelo desde Argel...

—¿Un oficial ruso? —dijo con desdén—. Debe estar bromeando. Tal vez querría telefonear al ministro argelino y explicar que no puedo inspeccionar la producción en Arzew durante una semana porque los rusos, que no saben nada de petróleo, se han llevado el último coche.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron indignadas y menearon la cabeza mientras el empleado iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Lamentaba haber tratado de impresionarla con su clientela, pero lamentaba aún más haber dicho que se trataba de un ruso.

—¡Tiene razón! —exclamó cogiendo un tablero con algunos papeles y pasándoselo—. ¿A qué tantas prisas de la embajada soviética? Aquí, mademoiselle... firme esto. Después le traeré el coche.

Cuando el empleado regresó con las llaves en la mano, le pidió que usara su teléfono para ponerse en contacto con la operadora internacional de Argel, asegurándole que no le cobrarían la llamada. Se puso con Thérése y tomó el teléfono.

—¡Mi niña! —exclamó por encima de la estática—. ¿Qué ha hecho? Medio Argel la busca. Créame... ¡he escuchado las llamadas! El ministro me dijo que si tenía noticias suyas, tenía que decirle que no podía atenderla. No debe acercarse al ministerio en su ausencia.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó mirando nerviosamente al empleado, que escuchaba todo al tiempo que fingía no entender inglés.

—Está en conferencia —dijo significativamente.

_Mierda. ¿Quería decir eso que había empezado la conferencia de la OPEP?_ pensó

—¿Dónde está, por si desea encontrarla?

—Voy de camino a inspeccionar las refinerías de Arzew —dijo en voz alta y en francés—. Nuestro coche tuvo una avería... pero gracias al estupendo trabajo del agente de Auto Rental del aeropuerto de Orán, he conseguido otro vehículo. Diga al ministro que mañana le informaré...

—¡Haga lo que haga, no debe volver ahora! ——dijo Thérèse—. Ese _salaud _de Persia sabe dónde ha estado... y quién la envió allí. Salga del aeropuerto lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Los aeropuertos están vigilados por sus hombres!

El bastardo persa al que se estaba refiriendo era Sharrif, quien, evidentemente, sabía que habían ido al Tassili. ¿Pero cómo lo sabía Thérése... y lo más increíble, cómo sabía quién la había enviado allí? ¡Entonces recordó que era a Thérése a quien había interrogado para encontrar a Minne Renselaas!

—Thérése —dijo Hermione, siempre vigilando al agente y pasando al inglés—, ¿fue usted quien le dijo al ministro que había tenido una reunión en la Casbah?

—Sí —respondió susurrando—. Veo que la encontró. Que el cielo la ayude ahora, niña. —Y bajó tanto la voz que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírla—. ¡Ellos han adivinado quién es usted!

La línea quedó— muda un momento... y después escuchó el ruido de la desconexión. Colgó con el corazón desbocado y tomó las llaves del coche, que estaban sobre el mostrador.

—Bueno —dijo cordialmente, estrechando la mano del empleado—. ¡El ministro estará muy complacido de saber que al fin y al cabo podemos inspeccionar Arzew! ¡No sé cómo darle las gracias por su ayuda!

Fuera, Ginny saltó dentro del Renault en compañía de Carioca y Hermione tomó el volante. Apretó los pedales, en dirección a la carretera de la costa. Iba hacia Argel, pese a los consejos de Thérése. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Pero mientras el coche devoraba carretera, su cerebro corría a kilómetro por minuto. Si Thérése decía lo que creía que decía, su vida no valía un comino. Condujo como un murciélago escapando del infierno, hasta que llegó a la autopista de doble sentido que iba a Argel.

El camino recorría la alta cornisa que estaba a cuatrocientos kilómetros al este de Argel. Una vez pasadas las refinerías de Arzew, dejó de mirar con tanta ansiedad el espejo retrovisor y finalmente detuve el coche y pasó el volante a Ginny, para poder reiniciar la traducción del diario de Mireille donde la habíamos dejado.

Seguía traduciendo mientras Ginny conducía en silencio. Sentía como si estuviera oyendo el relato de su propia búsqueda de labios de alguien sentado junto a ella: una mujer ocupada en una misión que sólo ella podía comprender... como si la voz susurrante que escuchaba fuera la suya propia. En algún momento de sus aventuras, la búsqueda de Mireille se había convertido en su propia búsqueda. Siguió leyendo...

Ginny disminuyó la velocidad y Hermione levantó la vista. Atardecía y tenía los ojos cansados a causa de la falta de luz. Necesitó un momento para comprender por qué se había colocado a un lado del camino, apagando los faros. A través de la penumbra, vio coches policiales y vehículos militares delante suyo y algunos coches que habían detenido para efectuar registros.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Hermione. No sabía si las habían visto.

—A unos ocho kilómetros de Sidi—Fredj... tu apartamento y mi hotel. A cuarenta kilómetros de Argel. En media hora hubiéramos estado allí. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí —le dijo—. Y tampoco podemos seguir. Encontrarían las piezas por mucho que las escondiéramos. —Pensó un momento— A pocos metros de aquí hay un puerto pesquero... no está en ningún mapa, pero he ido allí a comprar pescado y langostas. Es el único lugar al que podemos ir sin tener que dar la vuelta y despertar sospechas. Se llama La Madrague... podemos escondernos allí mientras pensamos algo.

Avanzaron lentamente por el sinuoso camino, hasta que llegaron al sucio desvío. A estas alturas había oscurecido por completo, pero el pueblo era una sola calle que flanqueaba el pequeño puerto. Se detuvieron delante. De la única posada, un lugar de marineros donde sabía; que hacían una _bouillabaise _excelente. A través de las ventanas cerradas y la puerta delantera, que era apenas una puerta de mallade alambre con los goznes flojos, veían rayos de luz.

—Éste es el único lugar en varios kilómetros a la redonda que tiene un teléfono —dijo a Ginny mientras permanecían en el coche, mirando las puertas del mesón—. Por no hablar de comida... parece que hace meses que no comemos. Tratemos de comunicarnos con Kamel para ver si puede sacarnos de aquí. Pero por mucho que mires... creo que estamos en Zugzwang. —Le sonrió en la penumbra.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo encontramos? —preguntó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se quedarán allí? No podemos pasar la noche en este lugar.

—En realidad, si queremos abandonar el coche podemos ir por la playa. Mi apartamento está a pocos kilómetros a pie. De esa manera, superaríamos la barrera, pero quedaríamos atrapadas en Sidi— Fredj sin transporte.

De modo que decidieron probar el primer plan y entrar. Tal vez fuera la peor sugerencia que había hecho desde el comienzo de su excursión.

La Madrague era un bar de marineros, sí... pero los marineros que se volvieron a mirarlas cuando entraron parecían extras de una versión de La isla del tesoro. Carioca se sumergió en brazos de Ginny, husmeando como si tratara de librarse del mal olor.

—Acabo de recordar —dijo Hermione mientras se detenían en la puerta— que durante el día La Madrague es un puerto pesquero... pero por la noche es el hogar de la mafia argelina.

—Espero que estés bromeando —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla mientras se dirigían a la barra—. Pero me parece que no.

En ese momento Hermione sufrió un sobresalto terrible. Vio una cara que hubiera preferido no conocer. Estaba sonriendo y levantó la mano, haciendo señas al camarero, mientras llegaban a la barra. Éste se inclinó hacia ellas.

—Están invitadas a la mesa del rincón —susurró en una voz que no se parecía en nada en una invitación—. Digan qué quieren beber y les serviré allí

—Nosotras nos pagamos nuestros propios tragos —dijo altivamente Ginny, pero Hermione la tomó del brazo.

—Estamos de mierda hasta el cuello —murmuró en su oído—. No mires ahora... pero nuestro anfitrión, Long John Silver, está muy lejos de casa.

Y la guió a través de la muchedumbre de marineros silenciosos que iban apartándose como el mar Rojo para dejarlas pasar... derecho en dirección a la mesa donde el hombre esperaba. El vendedor de alfombras: El Marad.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que llevaba en el bolso, colgando del hombro... y en lo que les haría ese tipo si lo descubría.

—Ya hemos probado el truco de los lavabos —dijo en el oído de Ginny—. Espero que tengas otra carta en la manga. El tipo al que estás a punto de conocer es el Rey Blanco, y dudo de que tenga todavía ilusiones sobre quiénes somos y dónde hemos estado.

El—Marad estaba sentado a la mesa con un montón de cerillas esparcidas delante. Las sacaba de una caja y las colocaba sobre la mesa formando una pirámide, y no se levantó ni miró cuando llegaron.

—Buenas noches, señoras —dijo con esa horrible voz suave cuando se detuvieron junto a la mesa—. He estado esperándolas. ¿No quieren unirse a mí en un juego de Nim?

Hermione se sobresaltó, pero aparentemente no se trataba de un juego de palabras.

—Es un antiguo juego británico —continuó—. En argot inglés Nim significa capturar, birlar... robar. ¿Pero tal vez no lo sabían? — miró a Hermione con aquellos ojos grises sin pupilas—. En realidad, es un juego sencillo. Cada jugador saca una o más cerillas de cualquier hilera de la pirámide... pero de una sola hilera. El jugador que se queda con la última cerilla, pierde.

—Gracias por explicar las reglas —dijo Hermione, cogiendo una silla y sentándose mientras Ginny la imitaba— No fue usted quien arregló aquella barrera del camino, ¿no?

—No... pero ya que estaba allí, me aproveché de ello. Éste era el único lugar al que podían desviarse cuando llegaran.

¡Por supuesto! Qué imbécil había sido. De este lado de Sidi—Fredj no había otra población en kilómetros a la redonda.

—No nos ha traído aquí para jugar —dijo Hermione, mirando con desdén su pirámide de cerillas—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Pero sí que las he traído para jugar un juego —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra—. ¿O debería decir el juego? ¡Y si no me equivoco, ésta es la chica que entrena Mordecai, el experto jugador en todas las ocasiones... sobre todo las relacionadas con el robo!

Su voz iba adquiriendo matices malignos mientras miraba a Ginny con sus odiosos ojos grises.

—Es también amiga de su asociado Llewellyn, que nos presentó —le dijo la castaña—.¿qué papel desempeña él en el juego?

—¿Disfrutó de su encuentro con Mokhfi Mokhtar? —preguntó El-Marad—. Fue ella quien las envió en la pequeña misión de la que acaban de regresar... si no me equivoco.

Estiró una mano y sacó una cerilla de la hilera superior y le hizo un gesto para que jugara Hermione.

—Le envía sus cariñosos recuerdos —dijo Hermione, sacando dos cerillas de la hilera siguiente. Pensaba en mil cosas a la vez... pero en algún lugar de su cabeza contemplaba este juego que jugaban... el juego de Nim. Había cinco hileras de cerillas, con una arriba de todo y cada hilera con una cerilla más que la anterior. ¿Qué le recordaba? Entonces lo supo.

—¿A mí? —preguntó El-Marad, que le pareció algo incómodo—.Seguramente se equivoca.

—Usted es el Rey Blanco, ¿no? —dijo tranquilamente, mirando cómo palidecía su piel correosa— Ella tiene su número, colega. Me sorprende que haya abandonado aquellas montañas donde estaba tan seguro, para hacer un viaje como éste... saltando por el tablero y corriendo en busca de refugio. Fue un mal movimiento

Ginny la miraba fijamente mientras El-Marad tragaba saliva, bajaba la vista y cogía otra cerilla del montón. De pronto, Ginny le estrechó la mano por debajo de la mesa. Había comprendido cuál era la jugada.

—Aquí también se ha equivocado —le dijo señalando las cerillas—. Soy una experta en computación y este juego de Nim es un sistema binario. Lo que significa que hay una fórmula para ganar o perder.

Y acabo de ganar.

—¿Quiere decir... que era una trampa? —susurró El-Marad, horrorizado. Se levantó de un salto dispersando cerillas por todas partes—. ¿La envió al desierto sólo para hacerme salir? ¡No, no la creo!

—Bien, no me cree —dijo Hermione—. Sigue seguro en casa, en el octavo cuadrado, protegido por sus flancos. No está sentado aquí, asustado como una perdiz...

—Frente a la nueva Reina Negra —intervino jovialmente Ginny.

El-Marad la miró y después miró a Hermione. Ella se puso en pie como si se dispusiera a irse, pero él la tomó del brazo.

—¡Usted! —exclamó, moviendo frenéticamente los ojos—. ¡Entonces... ella ha dejado el juego! Me ha engañado...

Hermione iba hacia la puerta y Ginny la seguía. El-Marad la alcanzó y volvió a agarrarla.

—Usted tiene las piezas —silbó—. Este es un truco para inducirme a error. Pero usted las tiene... jamás hubiera vuelto del Tassili sin ellas.

—Por supuesto que las tengo —dijo—, pero no en un lugar donde a usted se le ocurriría mirar.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que adivinara dónde estaban. Estában casi junto a la puerta. En ese momento, Carioca saltó de los brazos de Ginny, resbaló en el suelo de linóleo, se recuperó y corrió ladrando como un nergúmeno mientras se precipitaba hacia la puerta. Levantó la vista horrorizada cuando la puerta se abrió y Sharrif, rodeado por una brigada de matones con traje, ocupó el espacio de la salida con un palpable muro de hombros.

—Alto en nombre de la... —empezó.

Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Carioca se había lanzado sobre su tobillo favorito. Sharif se dobló, dolorido, retrocedió y salió por la puerta, llevando consigo algunos de sus guardias. Ginny y Hermione se precipitaron en dirección al coche con El-Marad y la mitad del bar detrás de ellas.

—¡El agua! —gritó Hermione por encima del hombro mientras corría—. ¡El agua!

Porque no lograrían llegar al coche a tiempo para encerrarse y encender el motor. No miró atrás... siguió corriendo, derecha hacia el pequeño embarcadero. Había barcas pesqueras por todas partes, sujetas a los pilares. Cuando llegó a la punta, miró. El puerto era un pandemonio. El-Marad estaba justo detrás de Ginny. Sharrif había sacado de su pierna a Carioca, que seguía mordiendo, y luchaba con él mientras trataba de ver en la oscuridad algo contra lo cual poder disparar. Detrás de Hermione había tres tipos, de modo que se apretó la nariz y saltó.

Lo último que vio al llegar al agua fue el cuerpecillo de Carioca, que Sharrif levantaba por el aire y arrojaba al mar. Después sentía las frías y oscuras aguas del Mediterráneo por encima de su cabeza. Sintió el peso del juego de Montglane que la atraía hacia abajo, muy abajo, al fondo del mar.

_Enero de 1795_

Pero Mireille no estaba muerta... y tampoco muy iejos de Londres. Estaba a bordo de un buque mercante que aun entonces atravesaba las aguas oscuras del Canal, mientras la tormenta inminente se preparaba. Cuando se bamboleaban por los agitados straits, tuvo su primera visión de los acantilados blancos de Dover.

En los seis meses transcurridos desde que dejara a Charlotte Corday en su lugar de la Bastilla, Mireille había viajado mucho. Con el dinero enviado por la abadesa, que había encontrado en la caja de pinturas, había alquilado una pequeña barca de pescadores cerca del puerto de la Bastilla, que la llevó por el Sena hasta que en uno de los embarcaderos de aquel sinuoso río, encontró una nave que se dirigía a Trípoli. Asegurándose en secreto un billete, la abordó y partió incluso antes de que Charlotte fuera conducida al cadalso.

Mientras las costas de Francia desaparecían a sus espaldas, a Mireille le pareció que podía escuchar las gimientes ruedas del carro que estaría llevando a Charlotte a la guillotina. En su imaginación escuchaba los pies pesados en el cadalso, el batir de los tambores, el siseo de la hoja en su largo descenso, los gritos de la multitud en la Place de la Révolution. Mireille sintió la hoja fría, cercenando lo poco que le quedabá de la infancia y la inocencia y dejando sólo aquella tarea fatal. La tarea para la cual había sido elegida: destruir a la Reina Blanca y reunir las piezas.

Pero primero había otra cosa que hacer. Iría al desierto para recuperar a su hijo. Si tenía una segunda oportunidad, derrotaría incluso la insistencia de Shahin de guardar al niño como Kalim: un profeta para su pueblo. Si es un profeta, pensó Mireille, que su destino quede entrelazado al mío.

Pero ahora, mientras los vientos del mar del Norte azotaban las velas con las primeras ráfagas de lluvia, Mireille se preguntó si había sido prudente al demorar tanto su viaje a Inglaterra... a Talleyrand, que guardaba las piezas. Tenía entre sus manos la pequeña mano de Charlot, sentado en sus rodillas en cubierta. Shahin estaba de pie detrás de ellos, mirando otro barco que pasaba por el Canal turbulento. Shahin, con sus largas ropas negras, que se había negado a separarse del pequeño profeta a quien había ayudado a nacer. Ahora levantó su largo brazo hacia las nubes bajas que colgaban sobre los arrecifes de tiza.

—La Tierra Blanca —dijo serenamente—. El dominio de la Reina Blanca. Está esperando... siento su presencia, incluso a esta distancia.

—Ruego que no lleguemos demasiado tarde —dijo Mireille.

—Huelo adversidad —contestó Shahin—. Siempre viene con las tormentas, como un regalo traicionero de los dioses...

Siguió mirando el barco que, desplegando sus velas al viento, fue tragado por la oscuridad del agitado Canal. El barco que, sin saberlo ellos, se llevaba a Talleyrand hacia el Atlántico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La única idea que ocupaba a Talleyrand mientras su barco se movía en la pesada oscuridad no era Catherine Grand... sino Mireille. La edad de la ilusión había terminado y, quizá, también la vida de Mireille. Mientras que él, a los treinta años, se iba para reiniciar la vida.

Al fin y al cabo, pensó sentado en su camarote y reuniendo sus papeles, los treinta años no eran el fin de la vida... ni América era el fin del mundo. Al menos en Filadelfia estaría en buena compañía, porque llevaba cartas de presentación para el presidente Washington y el secretario del tesoro,

Alexander Hamilton. Y por supuesto había conocido a jefferson, que acababa de dejar su puesto de secretario de estado, durante su último período como embajador en Francia.

Aunque tenía pocos recursos aparte de su excelente salud y el dinero que había reunido con la venta de su biblioteca, tenía al menos la satisfacción de poseer ahora nueve piezas del juego de Montglane, en lugar de las ocho originales. Porque a pesar de todas las confabulaciones de la adorable Catherine Grand, la había convencido de que su escondite también serviría para el peón de oro que ella le confiara.

Rió al pensar en la expresión de ella durante su llorosa despedida... cuando trató de convencerla de que se fuera con él en lugar de preocuparse por las piezas que había dejado tan bien ocultas en Inglaterra.

Naturalmente, estaban a bordo, en sus baúles, gracias a los recursos del siempre vigilante Courtiade. Ahora tendrían un nuevo hogar. En eso estaba pensando cuando el barco fue azotado por el primer golpe de viento.

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido, mientras el barco se agitaba con violencia bajo sus pies. Estaba a punto de solicitar ayuda, cuando Courtiade se precipitó en el camarote.

—Monseñor, nos piden que vayamos a la cubierta inferior de inmediato —dijo el valet con su calma habitual. Pero la velocidad de sus movimientos mientras sacaba las piezas del juego de Montglane de su escondite en el baúl, revelaban la urgencia de la situación—. El capitán cree que el barco será atraído hacia las rocas. Tenemos que prepararnos para abordar los botes salvavidas. Mantendrán desocupada la cubierta superior para maniobrar con las velas... pero tendríamos que estar preparados para subir de inmediato si no podemos evitar los arrecifes...

—¿Qué arrecifes? —exclamó Talleyrand, poniéndose en pie alarmado, volcando casi sus útiles de escribir y el tintero.

—Hemos pasado Pointe Barfleur, monseñor —dijo tranquilamente Courtiade, sosteniendo la chaqueta de mañana de Talleyrand mientras el barco se agitaba en todas direcciones—. Vamos contra la cornisa normanda —y se inclinó para meter las piezas en una maleta de mano.

—Dios mío —dijo Talleyrand, cogiendo la maleta. Cojeó en dirección a la puerta del camarote apoyándose en el hombro del valet y aferrando la maleta. El barco se inclinó de repente hacia estribor y ambos hombres fueron arrojados contra la puerta. Abriéndola con dificultad, avanzaron por el estrecho corredor lleno de mujeres que sollozaban histéricas órdenes a sus niños. Cuando llegaron a la cubierta inferior, había gente por todas partes: los alaridos, gritos y gemidos de su miedo se mezclaban con el ruido de pies y las exclamaciones de los marineros en la cubierta superior, y el sonido de las aguas del

Canal azotaba con furia el barco.

Y entonces, horrorizados, sintieron que el propio barco se derrumbaba bajo sus pies mientras sus cuerpos chocaban unos contra otros como huevos sueltos en una cesta. El barco cayó y siguió cayendo como si no fuera a detenerse nunca. Después chocó y oyeron el espantoso ruido de la madera astillándose... y el agua entró por el agujero irregular, inundándolo con su fuerza mientras el barco gigantesco se aplastaba contra la roca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La lluvia helada caía sobre las empedradas calles de Kensington mientras Mireille recorría cuidadosamente las piedras resbaladizas hacia las puertas enrejadas del jardín de Talleyrand. La seguía Shahin, con sus largos vestidos negros empapados, llevando en brazos al pequeño Charlot.

A Mireille jamás se le había ocurrido que Talleyrand podía no estar ya en Inglaterra. Pero antes incluso de abrir la reja, vio con el corazón acongojado el jardín vacío con el desierto belvedere, las planchas de madera que tapiaban las ventanas de la casa y la barra de hierro que sellaba la.puerta delantera.

Sin embargo, abrió la reja y recorrió el sendero de piedra, arrastrando sus faldas por los charcos de agua.

Sus inútiles golpes resonaron en el interior de la casa vacía. Mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cabeza descubierta, escuchó la odiosa voz de Marat susurrando: "¡Demasiado tarde... llegáis demasiado tarde!" Se apoyó en la puerta, dejando que la lluvia la empapara, hasta que sintió bajo su brazo la mano de Shahin, que la conducía por el mojado césped en dirección al refugio del belvedere.

Shahin, que la conducía por el mojado césped en dirección al refugio del belvedere. Desesperada, se arrojó de cara contra el banco de madera que recorría el perímetro interior, sollozando hasta que le pareció que su corazón iba a romperse. Con cuidado, Shahin dejó a Charlot en el suelo. El niño gateó hacia Mireille, cogiéndose de sus ropas mojadas para ponerse en pie, vacilante sobre sus piernas inseguras. Cogió su dedo y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Bah —dijo Charlot mientras Mireille contemplaba sus sorprendentes ojos grises. Fruncía el entrecejo, y su rostro sabio y serio goteaba agua bajo la capucha mojada de su pequeña chilaba. Mireille rió.

—Bah, _toi _—dijo, quitándole la capucha. Acarició su sedoso cabello rubio platino—. Tu padre ha desaparecido. Se supone que eres un profeta... ¿por qué no previste esto?

Charlot la miró con seriedad.

—Bah —repitió.

Shahin se sentó junto a ella. Su cara de halcón, teñida con el pálido azul de su tribu, parecía aún más misteriosa a la luz escalofriante de la furiosa tormenta que arreciaba al otro lado de las celosías.

—En el desierto —dijo con suavidad— es posible encontrar a un hombre por las huellas de su camello, porque cada bestia deja una huella tan identificable como una cara. Aquí, tal vez el camino sea más difícil de encontrar. Pero un hombre, como un camello, tiene sus hábitos... dictados por su educación, su formación y su talante.

Mireille rió para sus adentros ante la idea de seguir los pasos irregulares de Talleyrand a través de las calles empedradas de Londres... pero de pronto vio lo que Shahin quería decir.

—¿Un lobo regresa siempre a su territorio de caza? —preguntó.

—Al menos lo bastante como para dejar su olor —dijo Shahin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pero el lobo cuyo olor buscaban había sido expulsado... no sólo de Londres sino también del barco que ahora estaba encallado en la roca que lo desgarraba. Talleyrand y Courtiade, junto con los otros pasajeros, estaban en los botes, dirigiéndose a fuerza de remos a la oscura costa de las Islas del Canal, buscando un refugio seguro contra la tormenta.

Lo que aliviaba a Talleyrand era que se trataba de un refugio de otra clase, porque esta cadena de islotes, colocados tan cerca unos de otros dentro de las aguas costeras de Francia, era en realidad inglesa y lo había sido desde el tiempo de Guillermo de Orange.

Los nativos hablaban todavía una antigua forma de francés normando que ni siquiera comprendían los propios franceses. Aunque pagaban sus tributos a Inglaterra por su protección contra el pillaje, conservaban su antigua ley normanda, junto con un espíritu de orgullosa independencia que los hacía útiles y les proporcionaba riqueza en tiempos de guerra. Las Islas del Canal eran famosas por sus naufragios... y por los grandes astilleros que lo reparaban todo, desde buques de guerra a naves corsarias. Hacia estos astilleros arrastrarían misericordiosamente, para repararlo, al barco de Talleyrand. Y mientras tanto, si bien no podía estar del todo cómodo allí, al menos estaría a salvo del arresto francés.

Talleyrand y Courtiade, con la maleta de las piezas milagrosamente intacta, se retiraron a una posada cercana para calentarse con brandy junto al fuego antes de buscar alojamiento más permanente. No se sabía cuántas semanas o meses estarían allí, esperando para reanudar su viaje. Talleyrand preguntó al posadero cuánto tardarían los astilleros locales en reparar un barco con la quilla y el casco en tan mal estado.

—Podéis preguntarlo al patrón del astillero —contestó el hombre—. Acaba de volver de ver los daños. Está tomando una jarra en aquel rincón.

Talleyrand se levantó y atravesó la habitación hacia un hombre coloradote, en mitad de la cincuentena, que estaba sentado sosteniendo su jarra de cerveza con las dos manos. El hombre levantó la mirada, vio a Talleyrand y a Courtiade, y con un gesto les indicó que tomaran asiento.

—Del naufragio, ¿eh? —dijo el hombre mirando sus trajes empapados—. Dicen que iba a América. Un lugar desdichado... yo soy de allí. Jamás dejará de sorprenderme la manera en que los franceses van allí en manadas, como si fuera la tierra prometida.

—A mí, América me parece una tierra prometida —dijo—, pero soy un hombre a quien le quedan pocas opciones. Si regresara a mi tierra, muy pronto probaría el sabor de la guillotina, y gracias al ministro Pitt, hace poco me han invitado a separar también mi destino de Inglaterra. Pero tengo cartas de recomendación para algunos de vuestros más distinguidos compatriotas: el secretario Hamilton y el presidente Washington. Tal vez ellos sepan qué hacer con un francés y sin trabajo.

—Los conozco bien a ambos —replicó su compañero—. Serví a las órdenes de George Washington durante mucho tiempo. Fue él quien me hizo brigadier y general de división y me dio mando en Filadelfia.

—¡Es extraordinario! —exclamó Talleyrand. Si el tipo había tenido esos puestos, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese rincón, reparando barcos en las islas del Canal y proveyendo corsarios?—. ¿Entonces tal vez podríais escribir para mí otra carta a vuestro presidente? Dicen que es muy difícil verlo...

—Me temo que soy justo el hombre cuyas referencias os alejarían aún más de su puerta ——dijo el otro con una sonrisa desagradable—. Permitidme que me presente. Soy Benedict Arnold.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La ópera, los casinos, las casas de juego, los salones. Éstos eran, pensó Mireille, los lugares que frecuentaría Talleyrand. Los lugares adonde debía lograr acceso para localizarlo en Londres.

Pero al regresar a su posada, vio fijada a la pared la hoja que la obligaría a cambiar sus decisiones antes de haberlas tomado:

_¡MÁS GRANDE QUE MESMER!_

_¡Una sorprendente hazaña de memoria!_

_¡Elogiado por los filósofos franceses!_

_¡Invicto ante Federico el Grande, Philip_

_Stamma o el Señor Legal!_

_¡Esta noche!_

_EXHIBICIÓN A OJOS VENDADOS_

_del famoso Maestro de Ajedrez_

_ANDRÉ PHILIDOR_

Parsloe's, en la calle St. James, era un café y establecimiento de bebidas en el que el ajedrez era la actividad principal. Dentro de esos muros se encontraba la flor y nata, no sólo del mundo ajedrecístico de Londres, sino de la sociedad europea. Y la mayor atracción era André Philidor, el ajedrecista francéscuya fama se había extendido por toda Europa.

Aquella noche, cuando Mireille atravesó las pesadas puertas de Parsloe's, entró en otro mundo, un silencioso paraíso de opulencia. Ante ella había una extensión de madera ricamente lustrada, sedas verde oscuro y espesas alfombras indias, iluminadas por suaves lámparas de aceite dentro de pantallas de vidrio ahumado.

El recinto todavía estaba casi vacío, salvo por algunos porteros que arreglaban los vasos y un hombre solitario, tal vez al final de la cincuentena, sentado en una silla tapizada cerca de la puerta. Él mismo estaba bien provisto, con una rotunda cintura, pesadas mandíbulas y una papada que cubría la mitad de

su corbata de encaje de oro. Llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo de un rojo tan profundo que casi hacía juego con las venillas rotas de su nariz. Sus ojos pequeños contemplaban con interés a Mireille desde las profundidades de los hinchados pliegues que los rodeaban. ¡Y con mayor interés aún al extraño gigante de rostro azul que entraba tras ella, con vestidos de seda púrpura y llevando en brazos a un diminuto niño rubio platinado!

Terminó lo que quedaba de licor en su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa con un golpe, y llamó al encargado para pedir más. Después luchó por ponerse de pie y se acercó a Mireille como si estuviera atravesando la cubierta insegura de un barco.

—Una rapaza castaña, la más bella que he visto —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Las trenzas de oro rojo que rompen el corazón de un hombre... ésas que inician guerras... como las de Deirdre de los Pesares.

Se quitó la estúpida peluca y barrió el suelo en una reverencia burlona, aprovechando el movimiento para examinar el cuerpo de Mireille. Después, en su estupor alcohólico, se metió la peluca empolvada en el bolsillo, cogió su mano y la besó con galantería.

—¡Una mujer misteriosa, con criado exótico y todo! Me presentaré: soy James Boswell, de Affleck, abogado por vocación, historiador por distracción, y descendiente de los bondadosos reyes estuardos.

La saludó con la cabeza, reprimiendo un hipo, y le tendió el brazo doblado. Mireille lanzó una mirada a Shahin cuyo rostro seguía siendo una máscara impasible, porque no comprendía una palabra de inglés.

—¿No será el monsieur Boswell que escribió la famosa Historia de Córcega? —preguntó Mireille con su encantador inglés con acento. Parecía demasiada coincidencia. Primero Philidor... después Boswell, de quien Letizia Buonaparte tenía tanto que decir, y ambos aquí, en el mismo club... Tal vez no fuera una coincidencia.

—El mismo —confirmó el oscilante borracho, apoyándose en el brazo de Mireille como si ella estuviera encargada de sostenerlo—. Por vuestro acento, imagino que sois francesa y no aprobáis las opiniones liberales que yo expresé contra vuestro gobierno cuando era joven.

—Al contrario, monsieur —le aseguró Mireille—, vuestras opiniones me parecen fascinantes. Y ahora en Francia tenemos un nuevo gobierno... más de acuerdo con lo que vos y monsieur Rousseau proponíais hace tanto tiempo. Lo conocisteis, ¿no es así?

—Los conocí a todos —dijo él con aire despreocupado—. Rousseau, Paoli, Garrick, Sheridan,

Johnson... todos los grandes, en cualquier campo. Yo, como un edecán, hago mi cama en el lodo de la historia... —Le dio un pellizco en la barbilla—. Y también en otros lugares —dijo con risa provocativa. Habían llegado a su mesa, donde ya lo esperaba otra bebida. Cogió el vaso y tomó otro trago saludable.

Mireille lo contempló con audacia. Estaba borracho, pero no era tonto. Y sin duda no era accidental que esa noche estuvieran allí dos hombres relacionados con el juego de Montglane. Teñía que mantenerse en guardia, porque podía haber otros.

—¿Y al señor Philidor, que actúa aquí esta noche... también lo conocéis? —preguntó con cuidadosa inocencia. Pero bajo la aparente calma, su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Toda persona interesada en el ajedrez, está interesada en vuestro famoso compatriota—contestó Boswell, con el vaso a medio camino de su boca—. Ésta es su primera aparición pública en cierto tiempo... no ha estado bien. ¿Pero tal vez lo sabéis? Como estáis aquí esta noche... ¿debo suponer que sois una jugadora? —Ahora sus pequeños ojos eran vivos pese a su intoxicación... y el doble sentido demasiado transparente.

—Para eso he venido, monsieur—dijo Mireille, abandonando su encanto escolar y dirigiéndole una sonrisa obtusa—. Ya que al parecer conocéis al caballero, ¿quizá tendréis la amabilidad de presentarnos cuando llegue?

—Naturalmente, estaré encantado —dijo Boswell, aunque el tono lo desmentía—. En realidad, ya está aquí. Están ultimando cosas en la habitación trasera.

Le ofreció su brazo y la condujo a una cámara revestida de madera, con candelabros de bronce. Shahin la siguió en silencio.

Allí había varios hombres reunidos. En el centro de la habitación, un hombre alto y larguirucho no mucho mayor que Mireille, pálido y con una nariz aguileña, disponía piezas sobre uno de los tableros. junto a las mesas había un hombre bajo, fornido, cerca del final de la treintena, con una lujosa cabeza de cabellos dorados cayendo en rizos sueltos en torno a su rostro. Hablaba con un hombre mayor del cual Mireille sólo veía la espalda encorvada.

Ella y Boswell se aproximaron a las mesas.

—Mi querido Philidor—exclamó él, palmeando con fuerza el hombro del mayor—, os interrumpo sólo para presentaros a esta joven y arrebatadora belleza de vuestra tierra.

Se inclinó ligerameñte, besando la mano de Mireille. Después le habló con gran sinceridad.

—Madame, es raro encontrar una belleza tan radiante junto a un tablero de ajedrez.

—Y más raro aún encontrarla aferrada al brazo de un viejo degenerado como Boswell —interrumpió el hombre más joven, fijando su mirada intensa y oscura sobre Mireille. Cuando él también se inclinó para besar su mano, el joven alto con nariz de halcón se acercó para esperar su turno. Jamás había tenido el placer de ver a monsieur Boswell antes de entrar en este club —dijo Mireille a quienes la rodeaban—. Es monsieur Philidor la persona a la que he venido a ver. Soy gran admiradora suya.

—¡No más que nosotros! —asintió el joven—. Mi nombre es William Blake y este joven chivo que rasca la tierra a mi lado es William Wordsworth. Dos Williams por el precio de uno.

—Una casa llena de escritores —agregó Philidor—, lo que equivale a decir una casa de mendigos... porque ambos Williams afirman ser poetas.

Mireille pensaba a toda velocidad, tratando de recordar qué sabía de esos dos poetas. El más joven, Wordsworth, había estado en el club de los Jacobinos y había conocido a David y a Robespierre, quienes a su vez conocían a Philidor... David se lo había dicho. Recordaba también que Blake, cuyo nombre ya era famoso en Francia, había escrito obras de un gran misticismo... algo acerca de la Revolución Francesa. ¿Cómo se combinaban esos datos?

—¿Habéis venido a ver la exhibición? —decía Blake—. Es una hazaña tan notable, que Diderot la inmortalizó en la _Enciclopedia_. Comenzará enseguida... mientras tanto, reuniremos nuestros fondos para ofreceros un coñac...

—Preferiría alguna información —dijo Mireille, decidida a mantener el control. Tal vez nunca más viera a estos hombres reunidos en una habitación... y seguramente había una razón por la cual estaban allí.

"Veréis, tal como monsieur Boswell puede haber imaginado, lo que me interesa es otra partida de ajedrez. Sé qué es lo que intentó descubrir en Córcega hace tantos años, lo que buscaba Jean Jacques Rousseau. Sé qué aprendió monsieur Philidor del gran matemático Euler mientras estaba en Prusia y lo que aprendisteis vos, señor Wordsworth, de David y Robespierre...

—No tenemos ni idea de lo que estáis diciendo —interrumpió Boswell, aunque Philidor había palidecido y buscaba una silla.

—Sí, caballeros, sabéis muy bien de qué estoy hablando —aseguró Mireille, aprovechando su ventaja mientras los cuatro hombres la miraban atónitos—. Estoy hablando del juego de Montglane, del que vais a hablar esta noche. No me miréis con semejante horror. ¿Creéis que estaría aquí si no conociera vuestros planes?

—No sabe nada —comentó Boswell—. Llega gente para la exhibición. Sugiero que aplacemos esta conversación...

Wordsworth había servido un vaso de agua a Philidor, que parecía a punto de desvanecerse.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó el maestro de ajedrez a Mireille, mirándola como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Mireille respiró hondo.

—Mi nombre es Mireille y vengo de Montglane —dijo—. Sé que el juego existe, porque yo he tenido sus piezas en mis manos.

—¡Sois la pupila de David! —balbuceó Philidor.

—¡La que desapareció! dijo Wordsworth—. La que estaban buscando...

—Hay alguien con quien tenemos que consultar —dijo apresuradamente Boswell—. Antes de que sigamos adelante...

—No hay tiempo —lo interrumpió Mireille—. Si me decís lo que sabéis, yo también confiaré en vosotros. Pero ahora... no más tarde.

—Diría que es un trato —musitó Blake, paseándose como perdido en un ensueño—. Confieso que tengo razones personales para estar interesado en este juego. Sean cuales fueren los deseos de vuestras cohortes, Boswell, no me conciernen. Yo me enteré de la existencia del juego por otras vías... por una voz clamando en el desierto...

—¡Sois un estúpido! —exclamó Boswell, dando un puñetazo de ebrio sobre la mesa—. Creéis que el fantasma de vuestro querido hermano os da una patente única para reclamar este juego. Pero hay otros que comprenden su valor... y no están ahogándose en el misticismo.

—Si mis motivos os parecen demasiado puros —le espetó Blake—, no deberíais haberme invitado a participar de vuestra cábala esta noche. —Y con una sonrisa fría, se volvió hacia Mireille—. Mi hermano Robert murió hace unos años —le explicó—. Era lo único que amaba en esta verde tierra. Cuando su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo, me habló con un suspiro... y me dijo que buscara el juego de Montglane, el manantial y fuente de todos los misterios desde los comienzos del tiempo. Mademoiselle, si sabéis algo de este objeto, me complacerá compartir con vos lo poco que sé. Y también a Wordsworth, si no me equivoco.

Horrorizado, Boswell giró sobre sus talones y salió aprisa de la habitación. Philidor lanzó una mirada aguda a Blake, colocando su mano en el brazo del más joven como para recomendarle precaución.

—Tal vez por fin pueda dar descanso a los huesos de mi hermano —dijo Blake.

Llevó a Mireille a una silla en la parte trasera y se fue a buscar su coñac mientras Wordsworth acomodaba a Philidor en la mesa central. Cuando Shahin se sentó junto a Mireille, llevando en brazos a Charlot, el recinto iba llenándose de espectadores.

—El borracho ha salido del edificio —dijo serenamente Shahin—. Huelo peligro. Al—Kalim también lo siente. Debemos irnos de aquí enseguida.

—Todavía no —dijo Mireille—. Primero, hay algo que tengo que saber.

_LA HISTORIA DE LOS DOS POETAS_

_Cuando los dos hombres se conocieron en Londres, en mayo de 1726, Voltaire estaba al comienzo de la treintena y Newton tenía ochenta y tres años. Unos treinta años antes, había padecido una especie de depresión nerviosa y en los últimos veinte años no había publicado nada importante. Cuando se conocieron, el esbelto y cínico Voltaire, con su acerbo ingenio, debió desconcertarse ante Newton, gordo y rosado, con una cabellera blanca y modales lánguidos, casi dóciles. Aunque la sociedad se lo había apropiado,_

_Newton era en realidad un hombre solitario que hablaba poco y guardaba celosamente sus pensamientos secretos. Lo opuesto a su joven admirador francés, que ya había sido encarcelado dos veces en la Bastilla por su falta de tacto y su temperamento impetuoso._

_Pero Newton siempre se sintió atraído hacia un problema, fuese de naturaleza científica o mística. Cuando llegó Voltaire con su manuscrito místico, Sir Isaac se lo llevó ansiosamente a sus habitaciones y desapareció durante varios días, dejando al poeta en suspenso. Por último, invitó a Voltaire a su estudio... un lugar lleno de instrumental óptico, con las paredes cubiertas de libros mohosos._

—_Sólo he publicado un fragmento de mi trabajo —dijo el científico al filósofo—. Y eso, sólo por la insistencia de la Royal Society. Ahora soy viejo y rico y puedo hacer lo que me plazca... pero sigo negándome a publicar. Vuestro compatriota, el cardenal Richelieu, comprendía este tipo de reserva, porque de otro modo no hubiera escrito su diario en código._

—_¿Entonces lo habéis descifrado? —preguntó Voltaire._

—_Eso... y más —dijo el matemático con una sonrisa, llevando a Voltaire a un rincón de su estudio donde había una gran caja de metal cerrada con llave. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y miró con reserva al francés—. Es la caja de Pandora. ¿La abrimos? —preguntó. Cuando Voltaire asintió ansiosamente, hicieron girar la llave en la cerradura herrumbrada. Allí había manuscritos de cientos de años de antigüedad... algunos casi destruidos por el descuido de muchos años. Pero la mayor parte de ellos estaba muy ajado,y Voltaire sospechó que habían sido utilizados por el propio Newton. Cuando éste sacó con cuidado los papeles de la caja de metal, Voltaire echó una ojeada a los títulos, sorprendido: De __Occulta Philosophia__, el __Musaeum Hermeticum__,_

_Transmutatione Metallorum__... libros heréticos de Al-Jabir, Paracelso, Villanova, _

_Agrippa, Lully. Obras de magia prohibidas por todas las iglesias cristianas. Obras de alquimia por docenas, y debajo de ellas, cuidadosamente protegidas por tapas de papel, miles de páginas de notas y análisis experimentales de la propia mano de Newton._

—_¡Pero vos sois el mayor valedor de la razón de nuestro siglo! —exclamó Voltaire, mirando incrédulo los libros y papeles—: ¿Cómo podéis sumergiros en este pantano de misticismo y magia?_

—_No es magia —lo corrigió Newton—,sino ciencia. La más peligrosa de todas las ciencias, cuyo objetivo es alterar el curso de la naturaleza. El hombre inventó la Razón sólo para que lo ayudase a descifrar las fórmulas creadas por Dios. En todo lo natural hay un código... y cada código tiene una clave._

_He recreado muchos experimentos de los antiguos alquimistas... pero este documento que me habéis proporcionado dice que la clave final está contenida en el juego de Montglane. Si esto fuera verdad, daría todo lo que he descubierto... todo lo que he inventado... por una hora a solas con esas piezas._

—_¿Y qué os revelaría esta clave final que no seáis capaz de descubrir vos mismo mediante investigación y experimentación? —preguntó Voltaire._

—_La piedra —contestó con diligencia Newton—. La clave de todos los secretos._

Cuando los poetas, sin aliento, interrumpieron su relato, Mireille se volvió de inmediato hacia Blake. Los murmullos del público, que comentaba el progreso del juego, habían ocultado con éxito sus voces.

—¿Qué quería decir con la piedra? —preguntó, cogiendo con fuerza el brazo del poeta.

—Claro, me olvidaba —dijo Blake riendo—. Yo mismo he estudiado estas cosas, de modo que doy por sentado que todo el mundo lo sabe. El objetivo de todo experimento alquímico es llegar a una solución que se reduce a una torta de polvo rojizo seco... al menos, así lo describen. He leído los trabajos de

Newton. Aunque no se publicaron por vergüenza, nadie creía en serio que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con esa tontería, por fortuna jamás se destruyeron...

—¿Y qué es esta torta de polvo rojizo? —lo urgió Mireille, tan ansiosa que se sentía a punto de gritar.

Charlot estaba tirando de sus ropas desde atrás. No necesitaba un profeta para saber que se había entretenido demasiado.

—Bueno, de eso se trata —dijo Wordsworth echándose hacia delante con los ojos brillantes de excitación—. Esta torta es la piedra. Un trozo de ella, combinado con metales bajos, la convierte en oro. Cuando se disuelve y se traga, se supone que cura todas tus enfermedades. La llaman la piedra filosofal...

El cerebro de Mireille procesó todo lo que sabía. Las piedras sagradas adoradas por los fenicios... la piedra blanca descrita por Rousseau, incrustada en el muro de Venecia: "Si un hombre pudiera decir y hacer lo que piensa —decía más o menos la inscripción— ya vería cómo podría transformarse." Ante sus ojos flotaba la Reina Blanca, convirtiendo a un hombre en un dios...

De pronto, Mireille se puso de pie. Sorprendidos, Blake y Wordsworth la imitaron.

—¿Qué sucede? —le susurró rápidamente el joven Wordsworth.

Varias personas los habían mirado, irritadas por la interrupción.

—Debo irme —dijo Mireille, plantando un beso en su mejilla, que lo ruborizó. Volviéndose hacia Blake, cogió su mano—. Estoy en peligro... no puedo permanecer aquí. Pero no os olvidaré.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mireille y Shahin atravesaron aprisa la habitación exterior, con los pies hundiéndose en las alfombras blandas. Los porteros que daban vueltas en torno al bar apenas los notaron cuando pasaron como espectros. Al salir a la calle, Shahin cogió a Mireille del brazo y la apretó contra la pared en sombras.

Charlot, en brazos de Shahin, contemplaba la húmeda oscuridad con los ojos de un gato.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró Mireille, pero Shahin se llevó un dedo a los labios. Ella se esforzó por ver en la penumbra y entonces oyó el ruido de suaves pasos que atravesaban el pavimento mojado. Vio dos formas delineadas en la bruma.

Las sombras se aproximaban a la puerta del club Parsloe's... apenas a unos metros de distancia de donde esperaban Mireille y Shahin reteniendo la respiración. Hasta Charlot estaba silencioso como un ratoncillo. La puerta del club se abrió, lanzando un rayo de luz que iluminó las formas de la calle. Una era la del pesado y ebrio Boswell, envuelto en una larga capa oscura. La otra... Mireille quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba a Boswell volverse y ofrecer su mano.

Era una mujer, esbelta y hermosa, que echó hacia atrás la capucha de su capa. ¡De ella surgió el largo cabello rojo de Valentine! ¡Era Valentine! Mireille emitió un sollozo ahogado e inició un movimiento hacia la luz, pero Shahin la retuvo con mano de hierro. Ella se volvió hacia él, enfadada, pero él se inclinó rápidamente y le habló al oído.

—La Reina Blanca —susurró. Mireille retrocedió horrorizada mientras la puerta del club se cerraba, dejándolos de nuevo en la oscuridad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante las semanas que permaneció a la espera de la reparación de su barco, Talleyrand tuvo muchas oportunidades de conocer a Benedict Arnold, el famoso traidor que había burlado a su país convirtiéndose en espía del gobierno británico.

Era curioso ver a esos dos hombres sentados en la posada, jugando a las damas o al ajedrez. Cada uno de ellos había tenido una carrera prometedora, ocuparon altos puestos y se hicieron dignos del respeto de sus padres y superiores. Pero ambos se habían granjeado enemistades que les costaron su reputación y su forma de vida. Al regresar a Inglaterra cuando su tarea de espionaje se descubrió, Arnold se encontró con que no se le había reservado ningún puesto en el ejército. Era objeto de burla y fue abandonado a que viviera como pudiese. Eso explica la situación en que lo había encontrado Talleyrand. Pero aunque Arnold no pudiera darle cartas de presentación para americanos importantes, Talleyrand vio que sí podía proporcionarle información sobre el país al que pronto viajaría. Durante esas semanas, acosó a preguntas al patrón del astillero. Y ahora, el último día de su estancia antes de que el barco partiera hacia el Nuevo Mundo, hizo aún más preguntas mientras jugaban al ajedrez en la posada.

—¿Cuáles son las ocupaciones sociales en América? —preguntó—. ¿Tienen salones como en Inglaterra o en Francia?

—Cuando hayáis salido de Filadelfia o Nueva York, que están llenas de inmigrantes holandeses, encontraréis poco más que pueblos fronterizos. Por la noche, la gente se sienta junto al fuego con un libro o juega una partida de ajedrez, como ahora nosotros. Fuera del límite marino oriental, no hay mucha sociedad. Pero el ajedrez es casi el pasatiempo nacional... dicen que hasta los tramperos llevan un pequeño juego en sus viajes.

—¿De veras? —dijo Talleyrand—. No tenía idea de que hubiese ese nivel intelectual en lo que hasta hace muy poco eran colonias aisladas.

—No se trata de intelecto... sino de moralidad —dijo Arnold—. En todo caso, ésa es su versión de las cosas. Tal vez haya leído esa obra de Ben Franklin que es tan popular en América. Se llama _La ética_ _del ajedrez_... y habla de cómo podríamos aprender muchas lecciones de vida estudiando minuciosamente el juego. —Rió con cierta amargura, levantando los ojos del tablero y fijándolos en Talleyrand— . ¿Sabéis?, era Franklin quien estaba tan ansioso por resolver el acertijo del juego de Montglane...

Talleyrand lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó con firmeza—. ¿Queréis decir que hasta al otro lado del Atlántico se habla de esa leyenda ridícula?

—Ridícula o no —dijo él otro con una sonrisa que Talleyrand no pudo desentrañar—, dicen que el viejo Ben Franklin se pasó la vida tratando de descifrar el acertijo. Hasta fue a Montglane durante su estancia en Francia como embajador. Es un lugar en el sur de Francia...

—Sé dónde está —lo interrumpió Talleyrand—. ¿Qué buscaba?

—Pues el juego de Carlomagno... creí que aquí todos sabían de qué se trataba. Decían que estaba enterrado en Montglane. Benjamin Franklin era un excelente matemático y jugador de ajedrez. Inventó un recorrido del caballo que, según afirmaba, era su idea de cómo estaba trazado el juego de Montglane.

—¿Trazado? —preguntó Talleyrand, estremeciéndose al comprender lo que sugerían las palabras del hombre. Hasta América, a miles de kilómetros de los horrores de Europa, estaría sujeto a la influencia del espantoso juego que tanto había afectado su vida.

—Sí —dijo Arnold, moviendo una pieza—. Debéis preguntárselo a Alexander Hamilton... un colega masón. Dicen que Franklin descifró una parte de la fórmula... y antes de morir se la pasó a ellos...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se arrastró fuera del agua en la media luna rocosa de playa que había delante del pinar, a punto de vomitar a causa de toda el agua salada que había tragado... pero viva. Y era el juego de Montglane lo que la había salvado.

El peso de aquellas piezas que llevaba en el bolso la había atraído hacia el fondo antes de poder dar una brazada, poniéndola fuera del alcance de esos pequeños trozos de plomo que golpeaban el agua y pudo ver un par de luces verdes por encima de su cabeza... surgidos de las pistolas de los colegas de Sharif y alguna que otra verita. Como el agua tenía apenas tres metros de profundidad, pudo caminar por el fondo arenoso, arrastrando el bolso, tanteando su camino entre los botes hasta que pudo sacar la nariz del agua para respirar. Usando siempre el enjambre de barcas como refugio y su bolso como ancla, se abrió camino por los bajíos en la negra y mojada oscuridad.

Abrío los ojos en la playa, tratando de apreciar con exactitud, en medio de su desesperación, dónde había caído. Aunque eran las nueve de la noche y la oscuridad era casi total, veía algunas luces parpadeantes que parecían el puerto de Sidi-Fredj, a unos tres kilómetros de distancia. Si no la capturaban, podía llegar andando... ¿pero dónde estaba Ginny?

Tocó el bolso empapado y lo registró. Las piezas seguían allí. Sólo Dios sabía qué más había perdido al arrastrar el bolso por la mugre del fondo... pero su manuscrito antiguo estaba metido en una bolsa impermeable donde guardaba el maquillaje. Esperaba que no hubiese habido infiltraciones.

Estaba planificando su siguiente movimiento cuando un objeto empapado se arrastró fuera del agua a unos pocos metros de donde ella estaba. En la profunda luz purpúrea, parecía una gallina desplumada, pero el pequeño ladrido que emitió mientras se acercaba vacilante a ella y se arrojaba en su regazo, despejó sus dudas: era Carioca, cubierto de lodo. No tenía forma de secarlo porque ella misma estaba empapada, de modo que lo levantó mientras se ponía en pie, se lo puse bajo el brazo y fue hacia el pinar... el atajo más seguro para llegar a casa.

Había perdido un zapato en el agua, de modo que dejó el otro y fue descalza sobre la blanda alfombra de agujas de los pinos, usando sus instintos caseros para encaminarse hacia el puerto. Haría unos quince minutos que caminaba, cuando escuchó el crujido de una ramilla. Se detuvo y acarició al tembloroso

Carioca, rogando que no montara el mismo numerito que con los murciélagos.

Pero no tenía importancia. Unos segundos después, le iluminaron la cara con una gran linterna. Se quedó allí bizqueando, con el corazón helado de miedo. Entonces un soldado con uniforme de color caqui apareció en el círculo de luz y se acercó a ella. Llevaba una enorme ametralladora y una canana con balas de aspecto horrible colgando de un costado. El arma apuntaba a su estómago.

—¡Alto! —gritó, sin ninguna necesidad—. ¿Quién es usted? ¡Explíquese! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—He llevado a mi perro a nadar un rato —dije, y levanté a Carioca como prueba—. Soy Catherine Velis. Les mostraré mis papeles de identificación...

Comprendía que los papeles que estaba a punto de buscar estaban empapados. Empezó a hablar a toda velocidad.

—Estaba paseando a mi perro en Sidi-Fredj —dijo—, cuando se cayó del embarcadero. Salté para rescatarlo, pero la corriente nos trajo hasta aquí... —Diablos, de pronto advertío que en el Mediterráneo no había corrientes. Seguía a toda prisa—. Trabajo para la OPEP... para el ministro Kader. Él me avalará.

Vivo allá. —Levanté la mano y se quitó el arma de la cara. Decidío adoptar otra actitud... la inglesa desagradable—. ¡Le digo que es urgente que vea al ministro Kader! —dijo enérgicamente, irguiéndose con una dignidad que debía resultar ridícula en sus presentes condiciones—. ¿Tiene idea de quién soy?

El soldado miró por encima de su hombro a alguien que la ocultaba la luz de la linterna.

—¿Tal vez asiste a la conferencia? —preguntó, volviéndose hacía la castaña.

¡Claro! ¡Por eso patrullaban el bosque esos soldados! Y ésa era la razón de la barrera en el camino. Por eso Kamel había insistido tanto en que regresara a fin de semana... ¡había empezado la conferencia de la OPEP!

—Por supuesto —aseguró—. Soy uno de los delegados clave... estarán preguntándose dónde estoy.

El soldado rodeó el rayo de luz y se puso a murmurar en árabe con su compañero. Unos minutos después, apagaron la linterna. El mayor habló en tono de disculpa.

—Madame, la acompañaremos a reunirse con su grupo. En este momento los delegados están reuniéndose en el Restaurant du Port. ¿Tal vez desearía ir primero a su alojamiento a cambiarse?

Estuvo de acuerdo en que sería una buena idea. Al cabo de una media hora, su escolta y ella llegaron al apartamento. Los guardias esperaron fuera mientras se cambiaba rápidamente, se secaba el cabello y secaba a Carioca lo mejor posible.

No podía dejar las piezas en su apartamento, de modo que sacó del armario un bolso de muletón y las metío dentro junto con Carioca. El libro que le había dado Minne estaba húmedo pero, gracias a su alojamiento hermético, no se había estropeado. Volviendo sus páginas, le dio un rápido repaso con el secador de pelo y se fue a encontrarse con los guardias que la escoltaron por el puerto.

El Restaurant du Port era un edificio enorme con altos techos y suelos de mármol, donde había almorzado a menudo cuando todavía se alojaba en El Riadh. Atravesaron la larga columnata de arcos en forma de llave que se iniciaba en la plaza aneja al puerto y después ascendieron el ancho tramo de escaleras que iban desde el agua hasta las paredes de vidrio brillantemente iluminadas del restaurante. Cada treinta pasos había soldados que miraban hacia el puerto con las manos a la espalda y los rifles colgando. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, espió a través de las paredes de vidrio para ver si podía localizar a Kamel.

Habían cambiado la ordenación del restaurante, de modo que había cinco largas filas de mesas que se extendían desde donde ella estaba hasta el otro extremo, tal vez a unos treinta metros de distancia. En torno a la porción central del suelo había una tarima elevada y protegida por una barandilla de bronce, donde se había sentado a los más altos dignatarios. Incluso desde su puesto de observación, la disposición resultaba imponente. Allí estaban no sólo los ministros del petróleo sino también los gobernantes de todos los países de la OPEP. Los uniformes con trencillas doradas, las túnicas bordadas con sombreros de leopardo, los trajes blancos y los trajes occidentales color carbonilla se mezclaban en una confusión de colores.

El taciturno guardián de la puerta despojó a su soldado de su arma e hizo un gesto en dirección a la terraza de mármol que estaba a unos metros por encima de la multitud. El soldado le precedió entre largas filas de mesas de manteles blancos, en dirección a la breve escalera del centro. Al entrar, vio la expresión horrorizada del rostro de Kamel a varios meros de distancia. Se acercó a la mesa, el soldado dio un talonazo y Kamel se puso en pie.

—¡Mademoiselle Velis! —dijo, y se volvió hacia el soldado—. Gracias por traer a nuestra estimada colaboradora a nuestra mesa, oficial. ¿Se había perdido? —Miraba por el rabillo del ojo como si fuera mejor que tuviera preparada una explicación.

—En el pinar, señor ministro —dijo el soldado—. Un accidente desgraciado con un perrillo. Entendimos que se la esperaba en su mesa... —Echó una ojeada a la mesa, totalmente llena de hombres y sin lugar vacío para Hermione.

—Ha hecho muy bien, oficial —dijo Kamel—. Puede volver a su puesto. No olvidaremos su rápida acción.

El soldado volvió a taconear y se fue.

Kamel agitaba la mano para llamar la atención de un camarero que pasaba y le pidió que pusiera otro cubierto. Se quedó de pie hasta que llegó la silla. Después se sentaron. Kamel estaba presentándola.

—El ministro Yamini —dijo, indicando al regordete y rosado ministro saudí, con cara de ángel, que le hizo una inclinación cortés, levantándose a medias—. Mademoiselle Velis es la experta inglesa que ha creado el brillante sistema de computación y los análisis de los que le hablé en la reunión de esta tarde —agregó.

El ministro Yamini levantó una ceja para demostrar su impresión.

—Ya conoce al ministro Belaid, creo —siguió Kamel mientras Abdelsalaam Belaid, que había firmado su contrato, se levantaba con un guiño y apretaba su mano. Su piel almendrada y suave, las sienes plateadas y la brillante cabeza calva le recordaron a un elegante capo de la mafia.

El ministro Belaid se volvió hacia su derecha para hablar con su compañero de mesa, que a su vez estaba inmerso en una conversación con su vecino. Ambos hombres se interpusieron para mirarlo y Hermione se puso verde al reconocerlos.

—Mademoiselle Catherine Velis, nuestra experta en computación —dijo Belaid con su voz susurrante.

La cara larga y triste del presidente de Argelia, Houari Boumédienne la miró una vez y luego se volvió hacia su ministro... como si se preguntara qué demonios hacía ella allí. Belaid se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa neutra.

—_Enchanté _—dijo el presidente.

—El rey Faisal, de Arabia Saudí —continuó Belaid, señalando al hombre intenso, con cara de rapaz, que la miraba por debajo de su tocado blanco. No sonrió; sólo le hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

Tomó el vaso de vino que tenía delante y le echó al coleto un trago reconfortante. ¿Cómo demonios iba a arreglárselas para explicarle a Kamel lo que estaba sucediendo... y cómo iba a salir de allí para rescatar a Ginny? Con esos compañeros de mesa, era imposible excusarse... ni siquiera para ir al lavabo. En ese momento hubo una conmoción repentina en la planta principal, por debajo de ellos. Todo el mundo se volvió a ver qué sucedía. Estaban todos sentados salvo los camareros que corrían de un lado a otro ofreciendo cestas de pan, fuentes de ensalada y más vino y agua. Pero había entrado un hombre alto y moreno, vestido con una larga túnica blanca. Su rostro guapo era una máscara de pasión mientras recorría las filas de mesas balanceando una fusta. Los camareros, reunidos en grupos, no hacían gesto alguno por detenerlo. Hermione miraba incrédula mientras lo veía descargar la fusta a un lado y a otro mientras pasaba, barriendo las botellas de vino y tirándolas al suelo. Los comensales permanecían en silencio mientras las botellas caían a derecha e izquierda.

Con un suspiro, Boumédienne se puso en pie y dijo unas rápidas palabras al mayordomo que había acudido a su lado. Después, el melancólico presidente de Argelia descendió a nivel del suelo, donde esperó que el hombre guapo llegara a su lado con sus largos pasos.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó Hermione a Kamel en un susurro.

—Muhammar El Gadaffi. De Libia —dijo Kamel en voz baja—. Hoy hizo un discurso en la conferencia sobre la inconveniencia de que los seguidores del Islam beban alcohol. Veo que tiene intención de ser fiel a sus palabras. Está loco. Dicen que ha contratado asesinos europeos para atacar a importantes ministros de la OPEP.

—Lo sé —dijo el querúbico Yamini, con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos—. Mi nombre ocupa un lugar prominente en su lista.

No parecía preocuparle mucho. Cogió un trozo de apio y los mascó con aire de satisfacción.

—¿Pero por qué? —le murmuró la castaña—. ¿Sólo porque beben?

—Porque insistimos en que el embargo sea económico en lugar de político —contestó Kamel. Bajando la voz, dijo a través de sus dientes apretados—. Ahora que tenemos un momento... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde ha estado? Sharrif ha puesto el país patas arriba buscándola. Aunque no la arrestará aquí, está usted metida en un lío serio.

—Lo sé —susurró a su vez, mirando el lugar donde Boumédienne hablaba serenamente con Gadaffi, con su larga y triste cara inclinada, de modo que no podía ver su expresión. Los comensales estaban recogiendo las botellas de vino y pasándolas, goteantes, a los camareros, que las reemplazaban subrepticiamente por otras.

—Tengo que hablarle a solas —siguió Hermione—. Su colega persa tiene a mi amiga. Hace media hora estaba nadando por la costa. En mi bolso de muletón llevo un perro mojado... y algo más que tal vez le interese. Tengo que salir de aquí...

—Buen Dios —dijo suavemente Kamel—. ¿Quiere decir que las tiene? ¿Aquí? —Miró en torno ocultando el pánico con una sonrisa.

—De modo que está en el juego—susurró Hermione, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué cree que la traje aquí? —murmuró Kamel—. Me costó horrores explicar por qué había desaparecido justo antes de la conferencia...

—Podemos hablar de eso más tarde. Ahora tengo que salir de aquí y rescatar a Ginny.

—Déjemelo a mí... algo haremos. ¿Dónde está?

—La Madrague —musitó. Kamel la miró atónito, pero en ese momento Houari Boumédienne regresó a la mesa y volvió a sentarse. Todo el mundo sonrió en su dirección y el rey Faisal dijo en inglés:

—Nuestro coronel Gadaffi no es tan estúpido como aparenta. —Y fijó sus grandes y líquidos ojos de halcón en el presidente de Argelia—. ¿Recuerda lo que dijo cuando alguien se quejó de la presencia de Castro en la conferencia de países no alineados? —El rey se volvió hacia Yamini, su ministro, que estaba a su derecha—. El coronel Gadaffi dijo que si se impedía a cualquier país su participación en el Tercer Mundo porque recibía dinero de una de las grandes potencias... todos teníamos que hacer las maletas y volver a casa. Terminó leyendo una lista de los arreglos financieros y armamentistas de la mitad de los países presentes... muy exacta, podría agregar. No lo desdeñaría como fanático religioso. En absoluto.

Ahora Boumédienne la estaba mirando a Hermione. Era un hombre misterioso. Desde su exitoso liderazgo de la Revolución, diez años antes, y el subsiguiente golpe militar que lo puso en la presidencia del país, había llevado a Argelia al frente de la OPEP, convirtiéndola en la Suiza del Tercer Mundo.

—Mademoiselle Velis —dijo, hablándole directamente por primera vez—. ¿En su trabajo para el ministerio... conoció en alguna ocasión al coronel Gadaffi?

—Jamás —contestó la castaña.

—Es extraño —dijo Boumédienne—, porque cuando estábamos hablando, la vio... y dijo algo que parecía indicar otra cosa.

Sentía que Kamel se ponía tenso. Cogió con fuerza su brazo por debajo de la mesa.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Kamel con aire despreocupado—. ¿Y qué fue, señor presidente?

—Supongo que un caso de confusión de identidad —dijo el presidente con negligencia, fijando sus grandes ojos oscuros en Kamel—. Preguntó si era ella.

—¿Ella? —dijo el ministro Belaid, confundido—. ¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

—Supongo que si era quien había preparado esas proyecciones de las que tanto hemos oído hablar a Kamel Kader —dijo el presidente, y se volvió.

Empecé a murmurar algo a Kader, pero meneó la cabeza y se volvió hacia su jefe, Belaid.

—Catherine y yo desearíamos tener la posibilidad de revisar las cifras antes de presentarlas mañana. ¿Sería posible excusarnos del banquete? Si no, me temo que tendremos que pasar la noche sin dormir.

La expresión de Belaid dejaba bien claro que no creía una sola palabra de todo eso.

—Primero, desearía decirle algo —dijo, levantándose y llevando aparte a Kamel. Hermione también se puso de pie, jugando con la servilleta. Yamini se inclinó.

—Ha sido un placer tenerla en la mesa, aunque haya sido por tan breve tiempo —le aseguró con su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

Belaid estaba de pie cerca de la pared, hablando con Kamel, mientras los camareros iban deprisa de un lado a otro con bandejas de comida humeante. Cuando se aproximé, dijo:

—Mademoiselle, le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. No tenga a Kamel Kader levantado hasta muy tarde. —Y regresó a la mesa.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —preguntó a Kamel en un murmullo.

—Sí... de inmediato —dijo, tomandola del brazo y bajando a toda prisa las escaleras—. Abdelsalaam recibió un mensaje de la Policía Secreta, diciéndole que la están buscando. Dicen que escapó al arresto en La Madrague... se enteró durante la cena. Me la confía en lugar de entregarla enseguida.

Espero que comprenderá cuál sería mi posición si vuelve a desaparecer.

—Por el amor de Dios —le susurró mientras se abrían paso entre las mesas—usted sabe por qué fui al desierto. ¡Y sabe dónde vamos ahora! Soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas. ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba involucrado en el juego? ¿Belaid juega también? ¿Y qué pasa con Thérèse? ¿Y con ese cruzado musulmán de Libia que dijo que me conocía... de qué se trataba?

—Me gustaría saberlo —dijo adustamente Kamel. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza al guardia, que se inclinó cuando pasaron—. Cogeremos mi coche para ir a La Madrague. Debe decirme todo lo que ha pasado para que pueda ayudar a su amiga.

Entraron en su coche en la luz tenue del estacionamiento. Se volvió hacia ella en la oscuridad, de modo que las farolas de la calle sólo iluminaban sus ojos amarillos.

—Conozco a Moldifi Mokhtar desde niño —dijo—. Ella eligió a mi padre para una misión... para formar una alianza con El—Marad y entrar en territorio blanco; esa misión provocó su muerte. Terréese trabajaba para mi padre. Ahora, aunque trabaja en la Poste Centrale, sirve a Mokhfi Mokhtar, como sus hijos.

—¿Sus hijos? —preguntó Hermione, tratando de imaginar a la despampanante operadora como madre.

—Valerie y Michel —dijo Kamel—. Creo que ha conocido a Michel. Lo llaman Wahad...

¡De modo que Wahad era hijo de Thérèse! La trama se enredaba como un ovillo... y como había dejado de creer en las coincidencias, registró en algún lugar de su cabeza la información de que Valerie era también el nombre de una asistenta empleada de Joan. Pero tenía cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse, antes de individualizar a los peones.

—No entiendo —interrumpío—. Si enviaron a su padre en esta misión y fracasó... significa que el equipo blanco consiguió las piezas que él buscaba, ¿no? ¿Entonces cuándo termina este juego? ¿Cuándo alguien reúne todas las piezas?

—A veces pienso que nunca terminará —dijo Kamel con amargura, encendió el motor y tomó el largo camino flanqueado por muros de cactus, para salir del Sidi—Fredj—. Pero la vida de su amiga sí corre peligro de terminar si no llegamos pronto a La Madrague.

—¿Acaso es usted un pez lo bastante gordo como para aterrizar alegremente y exigir que la devuelvan?

El reflejo de las luces del tablero se fijó en la fría sonrisa de Kamel. Estában llegando a la barrera que Ginny y ella habíamos visto desde el otro lado. Mostró su pase por la ventanilla y el guardia le hizo señas de que podía seguir.

—Lo único que preferiría tener El-Marad en lugar de su amiga —dijo serenamente— es lo que afirma tener en su bolsa de muletón. Y no me refiero al perro. ¿Le parece justo?

—¿Quiere decir... darles las piezas a cambio de Ginny? —dijo, estupefacta. Entonces comprendía que probablemente fuera la única manera de entrar y salir con vida—. ¿No podríamos darle sólo una? — sugerió.

Kamel rió y le apretó un hombro.

—Cuando sepa que las tiene —dijo—El Marad nos eliminará del tablero.

En lugar de detener el coche frente al bar iluminado, donde estaba todavía aparcado su coche de alquiler, Kamel siguió por el puerto, recorriendo la única manzana desierta. Se detuvo en el extremo, donde un tramo de escaleras ascendía el acantilado que protegía la pequeña bahía. No se veía un alma y se había levantado viento, que arrojaba las nubes por encima del ancho espacio de la luna. Salieron y Kamel señaló la parte superior del acantilado, donde había una casa pequeña pero encantadora, rodeada de plantas y suspendida sobre la pendiente rocosa. Al lado del mar, el acantilado terminaba bruscamente y había una caída de unos treinta metros hasta el agua.

—La casa de verano de El-Marad —dijo Kamel en voz baja.

La casa estaba iluminada, y al iniciar el ascenso por las maltrechas escaleras de madera, escuchó el ruido interior que recorría el acantilado. Distinguió la voz de Ginny, que se alzaba por encima del chapoteo de las olas.

—¡Si me pone una mano encima, asesino de perros —aullaba—,será lo último que haga en su vida!

Kamel la miró sonriendo.

—Tal vez no necesite ayuda —dijo.

—Está hablando a Sharrif —le dijo—. Es el que arrojó a su perro al agua. —Carioca ya estaba haciendo ruidos dentro de su bolso. Metió la mano dentro y le rascó la cabeza—. Es hora de hacer tu numerito, bicho —dijo, sacándolo de la bolsa.

—Creo que tendría que volver a bajar y poner en marcha el coche —susurró Kamel, tendiéndole la llave—. Dejé que yo me encargue del resto.

—No —dijo, furiosa ante los ruidos sordos que salían de la casa—. Vamos a cogerlos por sorpresa.

Puso a Carioca en la escalera y subió como una pelota de pimpón demente. Kamel y ella lo seguimos.

Hermione aferraba la llave del coche.

La entrada de la casa eran las grandes ventanas francesas que daban al lado del mar. Observó que el sendero que conducía a ellas estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde, separado de él sólo por un muro de piedra adornado con narcisos. Tal vez esto les sirviera.

Cuando llegó y echó una mirada rápida al interior para ver lo que pasaba, Carioca ya estaba arañando las puertas de vidrio con sus pequeñas garras. Contra la pared de la izquierda había tres matones con las chaquetas abiertas, de modo que podían verse las pistoleras de dos de ellos y el otro tenia una varita en su mano. El suelo era de un resbaladizo azulejo esmaltado azul y oro. En el centro estaba Ginny, con Sharrif inclinado sobre ella. Cuando escuchó el jaleo que armaba Carioca, se puso en pie de un salto, pero Sharrif volvió a sentarla de una bofetada.

Tenía lo que parecía un hematoma en la mejilla. En el extremo más alejado de la habitación estaba El-Marad, sentado sobre un montón de cojines. Con movimientos pausados, movió una pieza de ajedrez a través del tablero que tenía delante, sobre la baja mesilla de cobre. Sharrif se había vuelto hacia las ventanas, dondeestaban ellos, iluminados por la moteada luz de la luna. Hermione tragó y levantó la cara para que pudiera verla.

—Ellos son cinco... nosotros, tres y medio —susurró a Kamel, que estaba silencioso a su lado mientras Sharrif avanzaba hacia la puerta, indicando por señas a sus hombres que mantuvieran las armas enfundadas.

—Usted se ocupa de los gorilas. Yo de El-Marad. Creo que Carioca ya ha elegido su veneno — agregó, mientras Sharrif entreabría un poco la puerta.

Lanzando una mirada a su enemigo, dijo:

—Ustedes entran... eso se queda afuera.

Apartó a Carioca para que Kamel y ella pudieran entrar.

—¡Lo salvaste! —exclamó Ginny, sonriéndole. Después, lanzando una mirada burlona a Sharrif, agregó—: La gente que amenaza a animales indefensos sólo está intentando ocultar su impotencia...

Sharrif avanzaba hacia ella como para pegarle otra vez, cuando El-Marad habló suavemente desde su rincón, mirándome con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Mademoiselle Granger —dijo—. Es maravilloso que haya regresado, y con escolta. Hubiera jurado que Kamel Kader tendría inteligencia de no traérmela por segunda vez. Pero ahora que estamos todos reunidos...

—¡Omitamos las expresionés corteses! —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia él. Al pasar junto a Ginny, le puso la llave del coche en la mano y susurró—: La puerta... ahora. Ya sabe para qué estamos aquí —dijo a El-Marad mientras seguía avanzando.

—Y usted sabe lo que yo quiero —le dijo—. ¿Podemos llamarlo una transacción comercial?

Se detuvo junto a la mesa baja y miró por encima del hombro. Kamel se había colocado cerca de los matones y estaba pidiendo a uno de ellos que le diera fuego para su cigarrillo. Ginny estaba junto a las puertaventanas, con Sharrif pisándole los talones. Se había acuclillado y tamborileaba en el cristal con sus largas uñas rojas, mientras la colgante lengua de Carioca lamía el vidrio al otro lado. Todos estaban en sus puestos... era ahora o nunca.

—Mi amigo el ministro no parece creer que usted sea muy escrupuloso en lo referente a los tratos comerciales —dijo al vendedor de alfombras. Él levantó la mirada y empezó a decir algo, pero lo interrumpió—. Pero si lo que quiere son las piezas —dijo—aquí están.

Se sacó el bolso del hombro y sin detenerse la levantó lo más alto que pudo y la descargó con todo su enorme peso... sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y empezó a caer hacia un lado.

Hermione giró para enfrentarse al pandemonio que estaba produciéndose tras de ella. Ginny había abierto las ventanas, Carioca entraba corriendo en la habitación y Hermione balanceaba la cachiporra en que se había transformado

su bolso y corría en dirección a los matones. El primero tenía el arma a medio sacar cuando lo golpeó. El segundo estaba doblado en dos a causa del puñetazo en el estómago que le había dado Kamel. Cuando el tercero sacó su varita y le apuntó, todos estaban amontonados en el suelo.

—¡Aquí, imbécil! —chilló Sharrif, apartando a Carioca a patadas. Ginny estaba devorando distancia y ya atravesaba la puerta. El matón levantó la varita, apuntó y murmuraba un _Desmaius._.. en el momento en que Kamel lo empujaba a un lado, golpeándolo contra la pared.

Sharrif ululaba en su frenesí, mientras giraba a causa del impacto del hechizo, llevándose una mano al hombro. Carioca perseguía su pierna describiendo círculos, tratando de colocar un mordisco. Kamel estaba detrás de Hermione, luchando por conseguir el arma del matón mientras uno de los otros empezaba a incorporarse. Levanté el bolso y le pegó; esta vez se quedó en el suelo. Después, para asegurarse, golpeó en la nuca al camarada de Kamel. Mientras caía, Kamel le quitó el arma.

Se precipitaron hacia la puerta cuando sentía que una mano le cogía y se zafó. Era Sharrif, con el perro aferrado a su pierna pero moviéndose todavía. Atravesó la puerta en su persecución con la sangre saliendo de su herida. Dos de sus colegas estaban otra vez de pie y detrás de él mientras Hermione lanzaba... no hacia las escaleras sino hacia el borde del acantilado. Abajo veía a Kamel en la mitad del tramo de escaleras, volviéndose a mirarle con desesperación. En la luz de la luna, vio que Ginny corría hacia el coche de Kamel.

Sin pensarlo, saltó el bajo muro de contención y se tendió boca abajo en el suelo en el momento en que Sharrif y sus tropas aparecían por el costado de la casa y corrían hacia las escaleras. El enorme peso del juego de Montglane colgaba de su mano dolorida por la ladera del precipicio. Estuvo a punto de soltarlo. Veía el pie del acantilado treinta metros por debajo, donde las olas golpeaban contra la roca bajo el viento creciente. Contuvo la respiración y, lentamente, con todas sus fuerzas, levantó el bolso.

—¡El coche! —escuchó gritar a Sharrif—. ¡Van hacia el coche!

Escuchó el golpeteo de sus pies bajando los cochambrosos escalones y empezaba a incorporarse cuando escuchó algo junto a mi oído. Espió en la luz pálida por encima del murete y la larga lengua de Carioca le lamió la cara. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando las nubes volvieron a abrirse y vio al tercer matón, a quien creía haber dejado seco, que se dirigía hacia ella frotándose la cabeza. Volvió a acuclillarse, pero era demasiado tarde.

Saltó sobre ella por encima del muro. Hermione volvió a echarse al suelo mientras lo oía gritar. Mirando a través de sus dedos, vio su pierna vacilando en el borde. Después desapareció. Volvío a saltar el muro buscando terreno seguro, tomó a Carioca y corrió hacia la escalera. Ahora soplaba un fuerte viento, como si se acercara una tormenta. Horrorizada, vio el coche de

Kamel que partía en medio de una nube de polvo mientras Sharrif y sus dos compañeros corrían frenéticamente detrás, disparando balas al azar a los neumáticos. Y entonces, para su sorpresa, vio que el coche daba la vuelta, encendía los faros y se abalanzaba sobre los tipos. Los tres se arrojaron a un lado cuando el coche pasó junto a ellos a toda velocidad. ¡Ginny y Kamel volvían a buscarla!

Bajó a toda prisa, los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, tan rápido como pudo, sujetando con fuerza a Carioca con una mano... y las piezas con la otra. Llegó abajo justo cuando pasaba el coche envuelto en una nube de polvo. La puerta se abrió y saltó dentro. Ginny arrancó otra vez antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

Kamel estaba en el asiento trasero, con él revólver fuera de la ventana. El estruendo de las balas era ensordecedor. Mientras luchaba por cerrar la puerta del coche, vio a Sharrif y sus colegas pasar corriendo en dirección a un automóvil estacionado al borde del agua. Siguieron mientras Kamel llenaba su coche de plomo. Aunque tuviera éxito en su intento por inutilizarlo, estaba segura de que tendrían uno de repuesto.

En el mejor de los casos, la técnica de conducción de Ginny era desestabilizadora... pero ahora parecía creer que tenía licencia para matar. Colearon por todo el camino de tierra que salía del puerto y siguieron mordiendo neumáticos hasta que llegaron a la carretera principal. Estaban todos silenciosos y sin aliento y Kamel miraba por la ventanilla trasera mientras Ginny iba aumentando la velocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ciento sesenta, vio que se abalanzaban contra la barrera de la OPEP.

—¡Apriete el botón rojo del tablero! —gritó Kamel para hacerse oír por encima del chirrido de los neumáticos. Hermione se inclinó, lo apretó y se escuchó una sirena, además de encenderse una pequeña luz roja que relampagueaba como un faro.

—¡Buen equipo! —dijo a Kamel por encima del hombro mientras pasaban y los guardias se hacían a un lado. Ginny se lanzó a un slalom por entre los coches, mientras por las ventanillas los contemplaban rostros estupefactos... luego los dejaron atrás.

—Ser ministro tiene algunas ventajas —dijo Kamel con modestia—. Pero en el otro extremo de Sidi—Fredj hay otra barrera.

—¡Al demonio los torpedos y adelante! —exclamó Ginny, apretando otra vez el acelerador mientras el enorme Citroén daba un salto como el de un pura sangre en la recta final. Pasamos la segunda barrera igual que la primera, dejándolos envueltos en una polvareda.

—A propósito —dijo Ginny mirando a Kamel por el retrovisor—, no nos han presentado formalmente. Soy Ginny Weasley. Creo que conoce a mi entrenador.

—Mantén los ojos en el camino —dijo Hermione, mientras el coche oscilaba peligrosamente cerca del abismo del acantilado. Casi volaba a causa del viento.

—Mordecai y mi padre eran amigos íntimos —dijo Kamel—. Quizá vuelva a verlo algún día. Por favor, cuando lo vea, transmítale mis recuerdos más afectuosos.

En ese momento Kamel se volvió y miró por la ventanilla. Se les acercaban algunas luces.

—Más gas —dijo con urgencia a Ginny.

—Éste no es el momento de impresionarnos con sus habilidades —murmuró Kamel, empuñando el arma mientras el coche que nos seguía ponía en funcionamiento la sirena y las luces. Kamel trataba de ver entre el viento y el polvo.

—¡Dios, es un poli! —dijo Ginny disminuyendo un tanto la velocidad.

—¡Siga! —le espetó ferozmente Kamel.

Obediente, Ginny apretó el acelerador y el Citroén osciló un momento y después se recobró. La aguja estaba llegando a los 200 kilómetros. Fuera cual fuese su coche, no podrían ir mucho más rápido por ese camino.

Sobre todo a causa de las violentas ráfagas de viento que soplaban desde todos lados.

—Hay una manera de llegar a la Casbah por detrás —dijo Kamel vigilando siempre a los perseguidores—. Estará a unos diez minutos de aquí... y habrá que atravesar Argel. Pero conozco esas callejuelas mejor que Sharrif. Este camino nos llevará a la Casbah desde arriba... Conozco el camino —agregó serenamente—. Y con razón... es la casa de mi padre.

—¿Minne Renselaas vive en casa de su padre? —preguntó Hermione—. Creía que su familia provenía de las montañas.

—Mi padre tenía una casa aquí, en la Casbah... para sus esposas.

—¿Sus esposas? —exclamó.

—Minne Renselaas es mi madrastra —afirmó Kamel—. Mi padre era el Rey Negro.

Detuvieron el coche en una de las calles laterales que formaban la laberíntica región superior de Argel. Hermione tenía mil preguntas que hacer, pero estaba tratando de ver si aparecía el coche de Sharrif Estaba segura de que no los habían despistado, pero estaban lo bastante lejos como para no poder ver sus luces cuando apagaron las suyas. Saltaron fuera del coche y entraron a pie en el laberinto.

Ginny iba detrás de Kamel, cogida de su manga, y Hermione la seguía. Las calles estaban oscuras y eran tan estrechas que tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces.

—No lo entiendo —murmuraba Ginny con su voz áspera mientras Hermione seguía mirando por encima del hombro—. Si Minne era la esposa del cónsul holandés, Renselaas, ¿cómo podía estar también casada con su padre? Por estos lugares la monogamia no parece ser muy popular.

—Renselaas murió durante la Revolución —dijo Kamel. Ella necesitaba quedarse en Argel... mi padre le ofreció su protección. Aunque se querían mucho como amigos, sospecho que fue un matrimonio de conveniencia. En todo caso, al año mi padre había muerto...

—Si él era el Rey Negro —siseó Ginny— y lo mataron, ¿por qué no terminó el juego? ¿No es eso lo que quiere decir _Shah Mat_, el Rey ha muerto?

—El juego continúa, como en la vida —dijo Kamel secamente—. El Rey ha muerto... viva el Rey.

Hermione miró el cielo entre la angosta franja de edificios que se cerraban encima de sus cabezas mientras se hundian más profundamente en la Casbah. Aunque escuchaba silbar el viento arriba, no podía penetrar los pasajes estrechos por los que se movían. Desde lo alto caía sobre ellos un polvo fino y por la cara de la luna pasaba una película color rojo oscuro. Kamel también levantó la mirada.

—Llega el siroco —afirmó—. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Espero que esto no altere nuestros planes.

Miró al cielo, inquieta. El siroco era una tormenta de arena... una de las más famosas del mundo. Quería estar a cubierto antes de que se iniciara. Kamel se detuvo en un pequeño callejón sin salida y sacó de su bolsillo una llave.

—¡El fumadero de opio! —susurró Ginny, recordando su pasaje por allí—. ¿O era hachís?

—Este es otro camino—dijo Kamel—. Es una puerta cuya llave sólo tengo yo.

Abrió la puerta en la oscuridad, haciéndole pasar primero a Hermione y luego a Ginny. Lo oyó cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Era un corredor largo y oscuro con una luz difusa en el extremo. Sentía una gruesa alfombra bajo los pies y la fría tela damasquinada que cubría las paredes.

Llegaron por fin a una habitación amplia, con los suelos cubiertos por ricas alfombras persas, cuya única iluminación provenía de un gran candelabro de oro colocado sobre una mesa de mármol, en el extremo más alejado del recinto. Era la luz adecuada para distinguir los opulentos muebles: mesillas de oscuro mármol de Carrara, otomanas de seda amarilla con borlas doradas, sofás con los profundos colores bronceados de los licores añejos y grandes esculturas dispersas en pedestales y mesas... magníficas incluso para su ojo no entrenado. En aquella líquida luz dorada, la habitación parecía un tesoro encontrado en el fondo de un mar antiguo. Al atravesar lentamente el cuarto en compañía de Ginny, en dirección a las dos figuras que esperaban en el otro extremo, se sentía como si estuviera atravesando una atmósfera más densa que el agua.

Allí, a la luz del candelabro, en un traje de brocado de oro adornado con resplandecientes monedas, estaba Minne Renselaas. Y junto a ella, con un vaso en la mano y mirándolos con sus pálidos ojos grises... vio a Draco Malfoy.

Draco miró a Hermione con su arrebatadora sonrisa. Había pensado a menudo en él desde aquella noche en que había desaparecido en la habitación del hotel luego de ver el diario, y siempre con la secreta convicción de que volverian a verse. Se adelantó, le dio la mano y después se volvió a Ginny.

—Weasley—le dijo. Ella estaba exaltada, como si hubiera deseado arrojarle en ese mismo momento un guante... o un tablero de ajedrez, y desafiarlo a jugar en ese mismo instante—. Me sorprendio el saber que tu entrenador es el más grandes maestros del ajedrez vivos.

Que cambio Malfoy, la última vez que te vi fue en la batalla final— dijo Ginny.

—Es suficiente —dijo Minne, mientras Kamel se unía al grupo—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Imagino que tienes las piezas.

En una mesa cercana vio una caja de metal que reconocío como la que contenía el paño. Dio unas palmadas a su bolso y se acercaron a la mesa, donde lo depositó y sacó las piezas una por una. Allí estaban, a la luz de las velas, relumbrando con todas aquellas gemas coloreadas y emitiendo el mismo resplandor extraño que había observado en la cueva. Todos las miraron un momento en silencio: el brillante carro, el caballo caracoleante, los asombrosos rey y reina. Malfoy se inclinó para tocarlas y después miró a Minne. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

—Por fin —dijo—. Después de todo este tiempo, se reunirán con las otras. Y es a ti a quien debo agradecértelo. Con tus actos, redimirás la muerte inútil de tantos en el transcurso de tanto tiempo...

—¿Las otras? —le preguntó, mirándola en la penumbra.

—En Londres —respondió con una sonrisa—. Esta noche Draco te llevará a Marsella, desde donde hemos arreglado un billete para tu regreso...

Kamel metió la mano en el bolsillo y devolvió su pasaporte a Ginny. Ella lo cogió... pero ambas mirában sorprendidas a Minne.

—¿A Londres? —dij Hermione—. ¿Pero quién tiene las otras piezas?

—Mordecai —dijo ella, siempre sonriendo—. Tiene otras nueve. Con el paño —agregó, cogiendo la caja y dándosela—, tendras más de la mitad de la fórmula. Será la primera vez que se reúnen en casi doscientos años.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando estén reunidas? —quizo saber.

—Eso tienes que descubrirlo tú —dijo Minne mirándola con gravedad. Después volvió a contemplar las piezas que seguían brillando en el centro de la mesa—. Ahora te toca a ti... —Lentamente se dio media vuelta y puso las manos en el rostro de Malfoy.

—Mi amado Sascha —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Cuídate mucho, mi niño. Protégelas... — Y le dio un beso en la frente.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy la abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Todos miraron estupefactos mientras el joven rubio y la elegante Mokhfi Mokhtar se abrazaban en silencio.

Después se separaron y ella se volvió hacia Kamel, apretando su mano.

—Que lleguen a puerto sanas y salvas —susurró. Y después, sin dirigir una palabra más a Ginny o a Hermione, se volvió y salió de la habitación. Malfoy y Kamel la miraban en silencio.

—Debes irte —dijo Kamel por fin, volviéndose hacia Draco—. Me ocuparé de que esté segura. Que Alá vaya contigo, amigo mío.

Estaba recogiendo las piezas y poniéndolas otra vez en su bolso junto con la caja que contenía el paño, que le sacó de las manos. Ginny estaba allí de pie, apretando a Carioca contra su pecho.

—No lo entiendo —dijo débilmente—. ¿Esto es todo? ¿Nos vamos? ¿Cómo haremos para llegar a Marsella?

—Hemos conseguido un barco —dijo Kamel—. Vengan, no hay un minuto que perder.

—¿Qué pasa con Minne? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿La veremos otra vez?

—Por ahora, no —dijo rápidamente Draco, recobrándose—. Debemos irnos antes de que llegue la tormenta... salir al mar de inmediato. La travesía es sencilla una vez sorteado el puerto.

Cuando volvía a encontrarse una vez más en las calles oscuras de la Casbah en compañía de Ginny y Malfoy, seguía mareada.

Corrían por los silenciosos callejones en los que las casas se apretujaban obstruyendo la luz. Por el olor a sal comprendía que se acercaban al puerto. Salieron a la amplia plaza junto a la Mezquita de los Pescadores, donde había conocido a Wahad tantos días antes. Parecía como si hubieran pasado meses. Ahora la arena golpeaba la plaza con gran violencia. Draco la tomó del brazo para cruzarla mientras Ginny, con Carioca en sus brazos, corría detrás de ellos.

Habían empezado a bajar las escaleras hacia el puerto, cuando retuvo el aliento y le soltó a Malfoy:

—Minne te llamó su niño... no será también su madrastra, ¿no?

—No —respondió, haciéndole bajar los escalones de dos en dos—. Ruego poder verla otra vez antes de morir. Es mi bis abuela...


	13. La Tormenta

**Lo prometido... en este capitulo... habrá acción entre Draco y Hermione...**

Capitulo 12: La Tormenta.

Vermont _Mayo de 1796_

Talleyrand cojeaba por el bosque en el que haces de luz, vibrantes de motas dorad, atravesaban la catedral del follaje primaveral. Aquí y allí, brillantes colibrís verdes se lanzaban a recoger el néctar de los sedosos capullos de una masa de campanillas que colgaba como un velo de un viejo roble. El suelo estaba todavía húmedo bajo sus pies, los árboles seguían goteando agua del chaparrón reciente, captando la luz como diamantes dispersos en el follaje moteado.

Hacía más de dos años que estaba en América. Esa tierra no había defraudado sus expectativas... pero sí sus esperanzas. El embajador francés, un burócrata mediocre, comprendía las ambiciones políticas de Talleyrand y conocía también los cargos de traición formulados contra él. Había bloqueado su acceso al presidente Washington y las puertas de la sociedad de Filadelfia se cerraron tan decididamente como las de Londres. Sólo Alexander Hamilton siguió siendo su amigo y aliado, aunque no pudo asegurarle un trabajo. Por último, agotados sus últimos recursos, Talleyrand quedó reducido a vender propiedades en Vermont a los nuevos emigrados franceses. Al menos, servía para mantenerlo con vida.

Ahora, mientras recorría apoyado en su bastón el terreno difícil, midiendo las parcelas que vendería al día siguiente, suspiró y pensó en su vida arruinada. ¿Qué estaba tratando de salvar, en realidad? A los cuarenta y dos años, no tenía nada que mostrar por los siglos de buena crianza y su refinada educación. Los americanos, con pocas excepciones, eran salvajes y criminales expulsados de los países civilizados de Europa. Hasta las clases superiores de Filadelfiá eran menos educadas que bárbaros como Marat -que era médico- o que Danton, que había estudiado leyes.

Pero la mayoría de aquellos caballeros habían muerto; aquellos que primero habían dirigido y después minado la Revolución. Marat, asesinado; Camille Desmoulins y Georges Danton en la guillotina, en el mismo cadalso; Hérbert, Chaumette, Couthon, Saint Just... Lébas, que se había volado los sesos para no someterse al arresto, y los hermanos Robespierre, Maximilien y Agustin, cuyas muertes bajo la hoja de la guillotina señalaron el fin del Terror. El habría podido tener el mismo destino si hubiera permanecido en Francia. Pero ahora había llegado el momento de recoger la recompensa. Dio unas palmaditas a la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo y sonrió para sus adentros. Su lugar estaba en Francia, en el resplandeciente salón de Germaine de Staél, tejiendo brillantes intrigas políticas. Y no aquí, cojeando en medio de aquella soledad sin dios.

De pronto advirtió que hacía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba nada más que el zumbido de las abejas. Se inclinó para poner su estaca en el suelo y, después, tratando de ver a través de las hojas, dijo:

—Courtiade, ¿estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a preguntar, en voz más alta. Desde las profundidades de los arbustos llegó la voz pesarosa de su valet.

—Sí, Monseñor... por desgracia sí, estoy aquí.

Courtiade se abrió paso por el bosquecillo bajo y salió al pequeño claro. Una gran bolsa de cuero, colgada en bandolera, le atravesaba el pecho.

Talleyrand pasó el brazo por los hombros de su criado y se abrieron camino por la maleza, de regreso al sendero rocoso donde habían dejado carro y caballo.

—Veinte parcelas de tierra —murmuró—. Vamos, Courtiade, si mañana vendemos esto, regresaremos a Filadelfia con fondos suficientes como para pagar nuestro regreso a Francia.

—¿Entonces la carta de ipadame de Staél dice que podéis regresar? —preguntó Courtiade, y en su rostro sobrio e impasible se dibujó el inicio de una sonrisa.

Talleyrand metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la carta que llevaba allí desde hacía unas semanas.

Courtiade miró la letra y los sellos floridos con el nombre de la República Francesa.

—Como de costumbre —dijo Talleyrand agitando la carta—, Germaine se ha metido en medio del jaleo. En cuanto regresó a Francia, instaló a su nuevo amante, un suizo llamado Benjamin Constant, en la embajada sueca, delante de las narices de su marido. Ha creado tal furia con sus actividades políticas, que fue denunciada en la Convención por tratar de armar una conspiración monárquica mientras le ponía los cuernos a su marido. Ahora le han ordenado que permanezca a treinta kilómetros de París... pero incluso allí se las arregla para hacer milagros. Es una mujer de gran poder y encanto, a quien siempre contaré entre mis amistades. Había hecho a Courtiade gesto de que podía abrir la carta, y el criado iba leyendo mientras seguían en dirección al carro.

_... Tu día ha llegado, mon eher ami. Vuelve pronto y recoge los frutos de la paciencia._

_Todavía tengo amigos con la cabeza pegada a los hombros, que recordaran tu nombre y los servicios que prestaste a Francia en el pasado. Afectuosamente, Germaine._

Courtiade levantó la mirada con indisimulado gozo. Habían llegado junto al carro, donde el viejo y cansado caballo mascaba suaves pastos. Talleyrand le dio una palmada en el cuello y se volvió hacia Courtiade.

—¿Has traído las piezas? —preguntó.

—Aquí están —contestó el criado, dando unas palmadas a la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su hombro—. Y el recorrido del caballo de monsieur Benjamin Franklin, que el secretario Hamilton ha copiado para vos.

—Eso puedes guardarlo... porque no significa nada para nadie, salvo nosotros. Pero las piezas son demasiado peligrosas como para llevarlas a Francia. Por eso quería traerlas aquí, a esta soledad donde nadie puede imaginar que estén ocultas. Vermont... un nombre francés, ¿no es cierto? Monte Verde. —

Y señaló con su bastón la elevada cadena de colinas verdes y redondeadas que se alzaban por encima de sus cabezas—. Allá, en aquellos picos color esmeralda, cerca de Dios. Así, él podrá vigilarlas en mi lugar.

Sus ojos resplandecían cuando miró a Courtiade, pero la expresión del rostro del criado era sobria otra vez.

—¿Qué? —dijo Talleyrand—. ¿Note gusta la idea? —Habéis arriesgado tanto por estas piezas, señor —explicó cortésmente el valet—. Han costado tantas vidas. Dejarlas atrás parece... —y buscó palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.

—Como si no hubiera servido para nada —dijo con amargura Talleyrand.

—Si perdonáis que me exprese con tanta audacia, monseñor... si mademoiselle Mireille estuviese viva, moveríais cielo y tierra por conservar estas piezas, tal como os las confió... no las abandonaríais a los peligros de esta soledad. —Miró a Talleyrand con expresión preocupada ante lo que iban a hacer.

—Han pasado casi cuatro años sin una palabra, una señal —dijo Talleyrand con voz quebrada—. Sin embargo, pese a que no tenía nada a que cogerme, nunca abandoné la esperanza... hasta ahora. Pero Germaine ha regresado a Francia, y si hubiera algún rastro, su círculo de informantes lo habría descubierto.

Su silencio augura lo peor. Tal vez, plantando estas piezas en la tierra, mi esperanza vuelva a encontrar sus raíces.

Tres horas más tarde; mientras los dos hombres colocaban la última piedra sobre el montículo de tierra elevado en el corazón de los Montes Verdes, Talleyrand levantó la cabeza y miró a Courtiade.

—Tal vez ahora —dijo, contemplando el montículo— podamos tener la seguridad de que no volverán a salir a la superficie por otros mil años.

Courtiade estaba colocando arbustos y enredaderas sobre la tumba y gravemente, contestó:

—Pero al menos... sobrevivirán.

San Petersburgo, Rusia _Noviembre 1796_

Seis meses más tarde, en una antecámara del Palacio Imperial de San Petersburgo, Valerian Zubov y su guapo hermano Platón, amado de la zarina Catalina la Grande, susurraban entre sí mientras los miembros de la corte, prematuramente vestidos con trajes de luto, entraban por las puertas abiertas en dirección a la cámara real.

—No sobreviviremos —murmuró Valerian quien, como su hermano, llevaba un traje de terciopelo negro cubierto de condecoraciones—. ¡Tenemos que actuar ahora... o todo se habrá perdido!

—No puedo irme hasta que haya muerto —murmuró Platón orgullosamente cuando hubo pasado el último grupo—. ¿Qué parecería? Tal vez se recupere de repente... ¡y entonces todo se habrá perdido!

—¡No se recuperará! —contestó Valerian, luchando por reprimir su agitación—. Es una _haémorragie _des ceruelles. El doctor me ha dicho que nadie se recupera de una hemorragia cerebral. Y cuandoella muera, Pablo será el zar.

—Me ha ofrecido una tregua —dijo Platón, con voz insegura—. Esta mañana... me ha ofrecido un título y una propiedad. Por supuesto, nada tan espléndido como el Palacio Taurida. Algo en el campo.

—¿Y confías en él?

—No —admitió Platón—. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Aun cuando decidiera huir, no lograría llegar a la frontera...

La abadesa estaba sentada junto a la cama de la gran zarina de todas las Rusias. El rostro de Catalina era blanco. Estaba inconsciente. La abadesa tenía entre las suyas la mano de Catalina y miraba aquella piel lívida que, de vez en cuando, enrojecía mientras boqueaba en las últimas ansias de la muerte.

Qué terrible era verla allí tendida, esa amiga que había sido tan vital, tan enérgica. Ni todo el poder del mundo había conseguido salvarla de esa muerte espantosa: su cuerpo era un pálido saco de fluidos, como una fruta podrida que se hubiera desprendido demasiado tarde del árbol. Este era el fin que Dios tenía preparado para todos, ricos y pobres, santos y pecadores. _Teabsolvum_, pensó la abadesa... si mi absolución sirve para algo. Pero antes debes despertar, amiga mía. Porque necesito tu ayuda. Si hay algo que debes hacer antes de morir, es decirme dónde escondiste la única pieza que te traje ¡Dime dónde has puesto la reina negra!

Mientras escribía la carta, redactada con sumo cuidado por si caía en otras manos, rezaba porque Mireille la recibiera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando terminó, la escondió entre sus vestidos para poder pasársela a Zubov en el funeral. Después la abadesa se sentó para coser el paño del juego de

Montglane en el revés de sus ropas. Tal vez fuera la última oportunidad que tendría de esconderlo antes de ir a prisión.

París _Diciembre de 1797_

El carruaje de Germaine de Staél atravesó las hileras de magníficas columnas dóricas que señalaban la entrada del hotel Galliffet, en la Rue de Bac. Sus seis caballos blancos, enjaezados y haciendo saltar la grava, se detuvieron ante la entrada principal. El lacayo bajó de un salto y sacó la escalerilla para ayudar a bajar a su airada ama. ¡En un año había sacado a Talleyrand de la oscuridad del exilio y lo había puesto en este palacio magnífico... y éste era su agradecimiento!

El patio ya estaba lleno de árboles y arbustos decorativos en tiestos. Courtiade se paseaba por la nieve, dando instrucciones para su colocación en los prados exteriores, contra el vasto fondo del parque nevado. Había cientos de árboles en flor... lo bastante como para convertir los prados en una tierra de hadas primaveral en medio del invierno. El criado contempló inquieto la llegada de madame de Staél y después se adelantó para saludarla.

—¡No trates de aplacarme, Courtiade! —exclamó Germaine antes de que el criado llegara a su lado¡He venido a retorcer el cuello de ese miserable desagradecido que es tu amo!

Y antes de que Courtiade pudiera detenerla, subió la escalera y entró en la casa a través de las puertas acristaladas del costado.

Encontró a Talleyrand arriba, examinando recibos en el soleado estudio que daba al patio. Cuando entró impetuosamente en la habitación, él se volvió con una sonrisa.

—¡Germaine... qué placer inesperado! —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cómo te atreves a preparar una fiesta para ese corso advenedizo sin invitarme? —gritó ella—. ¿Olvidas quién te trajo de América, quién logró que se retiraran los cargos contra ti, quién convenció a Barras de que serías mejor ministro de Relaciones Exteriores que Delacroix? ¿Es éste el agradecimiento que recibo por poner a tu disposición mi considerable influencia? ¡Espero recordar en el futuro la velocidad con la que los franceses olvidan a sus amigos!

—Mi querida Germaine —dijo Talleyrand, ronroneando apaciguador mientras acariciaba su brazo Fue el propio monsieur Delacroix quien convenció a Barras de que yo sería más adecuado para ese trabajo.

—El hombre más adecuado para algunos trabajos —exclamó Germaine con ira y mofa—. ¡Todo París sabe que el niño que espera su mujer es tuyo! Probablemente los invitaste a ambos... a tu predecesor y a la amante con quien le has puesto los cuernos...

—He invitado a todas mis amantes —rió él—. Incluida tú. Pero si estuviera en tu lugar, querida mía, no arrojaría piedras en lo que se refiere a poner cuernos...

—No he recibido ninguna invitación —dijo Germaine, saltándose las insinuaciones.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él, contemplándola con sus dóciles y brillantes ojos grises—. ¿Para qué molestarme en invitar a mi mejor amiga? ¿Cómo pensaste que podía planificar una fiesta de esta magnitud, con quinientos invitados, sin tu ayuda? ¡Hace días que te espero!

Germaine vaciló un momento.

—Pero ya has iniciado los preparativos —dijo.

—Unos miles de árboles y arbustos —resopló Talleyrand—. No es nada comparado con lo que tengo pensado. —Y cogiéndola del brazo, la hizo recorrer las ventanas, señalando el patio—. ¿Qué te parece esto? Docenas de tiendas de seda llenas de cintas y banderolas, junto a los prados y agrupada en el patio. Entre las tiendas, soldados con uniformes franceses en posición de firmes... y volvió a llevarla hacia la puerta del estudio, donde la galería de mármol rodeaba el solemne vestíbulo de entrada que llevaba a una escalera de lujoso mármol italiano. Había obreros arrodillados que desenrrollaban una alfombra de color rojo oscuro—. ¡Y aquí, mientras entran los huéspedes, habrá músicos tocando marchas militares y trasladándose por la galería, bajando y subiendo las escaleras al ritmo de la Marsellesa!

—¡Es magnífico! —exclamó Germaine juntando las manos—. Hay que colorear todas la flores rojas, blancas y azules... con lazos de crépe de los mismos colores adornando las balaustradas...

—¿Ves? —dijo Talleyrand sonriendo y abrazándola—. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Como sorpresa especial, Talleyrand había dispuesto que en el comedor hubiera sillas sólo para las mujeres. Cada caballero permanecería en pie detrás de la silla de una dama, sirviéndole trozos escogidos de las bandejas de comidas elaboradas que los lacayos de librea harían circular constantemente. Esto halagaba a las mujeres y daba a los hombres la oportunidad de conversar.

Napoleón estaba encantado con la recreación de su campamento italiano que lo recibiera en la entrada. Vestido de uniforme sencillo y desprovisto de condecoraciones, como le había aconsejado Talleyrand, se distinguía de los directores del gobierno, que llegaron con los lujosos trajes emplumados diseñados por David.

El propio David, en el extremo más alejado del salón, servía a una belleza rubia a quien Napoleón ansiaba conocer.

—¿La he visto antes en alguna parte? —susurró a Talleyrand con una sonrisa, mirando las hileras de mesas.

—Quizá —respondió Talleyrand con frialdad Ha estado en Londres durante el Terror y acaba de regresar a Francia. Se llama Catherine Grand.

Cuando los invitados se levantaron de la mesa, dispersándose por los diversos salones de baile, Talleyrand trajo a la hermosa mujer. El general ya había sido atrapado por madame de Staél, que lo acosaba a preguntas.

—Decidme, general Bonaparte —preguntó enérgicamente—. ¿Qué tipo de mujer admiráis más?

—La que concibe más hijos —fue su seca respuesta. Al ver que Catherine Grand se acercaba del brazo de Talleyrand, sonrió—. ¿Y dónde habéis estado escondida, hermosa? —preguntó después que fueron presentados—. Tenéis aspecto francés y nombre inglés. ¿Sois británica de nacimiento?

—_Je suis d'Inde _—contestó Catherine Grand con una dulce sonrisa. Germaine quedó boquiabierta y Napoleón miró a Talleyrand con una mirada inquisitiva. Porque esta declaración de doble sentido, tal como la pronunció, significaba también «Soy una completa idiota».

—Madame Grand no es tan tonta como pretende hacernos creer —dijo irónicamente Talleyrand, mirando a Germaine—. En realidad, creo que es una de las mujeres más inteligentes de Europa.

—Una mujer bonita puede no ser siempre inteligente —dijo Napoleón—, pero una mujer inteligente siempre es bonita.

—Me avergonzáis frente a madame de Staél —dijo Catherine Grand—. Todo el mundo sabe que ella es la mujer más brillante de Europa. ¡Pero si hasta ha escrito un libro! '

—Ella escribe libros —dijo Napoleón, cogiendo el brazo de Catherine—, ¡pero se escribirán libros sobre vos! —En ese momento se acercó David, saludando cordialmente a todos. Pero ante madame Grand hizo una pausa.

—Sí, el parecido es notable, ¿no es verdad? —dijo Talleyrand, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Por eso os asigné un lugar junto a madame Grand durante la cena. Y decidme, ¿qué fue de aquel cuadro que estabais haciendo sobre las Sabinas? Me gustaría comprarlo en nombre del recuerdo... si se termina alguna vez.

—Lo terminé en prisión —dijo David con una risa nerviosa—. Poco después se exhibió en la Academia. Ya sabéis que después de la caída de Robespierre estuve encerrado varios meses.

—Yo también estuve preso en Marsella —rió Napoleón—. Y por la misma razón. El hermano de Robespierre, Agustin, era partidario mío... ¿pero qué es ese cuadro del que habláis? Si madame Grand posó para él, me interesaría verlo.

—No fue ella —contestó David con voz temblorosa—, sino alguien a quien se parece mucho. Una pupila mía que... murió durante el Terror. Había dos...

—Valentine y Mireille —interrumpió madame de Staél—. Unas criaturas adorables... solían ir a todas partes con nosotros. Una murió, ¿pero qué le sucedió a la otra, la castaña?

—También ha muerto, según creo —dijo Talleyrand—. O al menos eso ha afirmado madame Grand. Fuisteis su íntima amiga, ¿no es así, querida mía?

Catherine Grand había palidecido, pero sonrió dulcemente mientras luchaba por rehacerse. David le dirigió una mirada rápida y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Napoleón lo interrumpió.

—¿Mireille? ¿Era la castaña?

—Exacto —dijo Talleyrand—.Ambas eran monjas de Montglane...

—¡Montglane! —susurró Napoleón, mirando fijamente a Talleyrand. Después volvió a mirar a David—. ¿Decís que eran vuestras pupilas?

—Hasta que murieron —repitió Talleyrand, mirando con atención a madame Grand mientras ella se retorcía, incómoda. Después miró a David—. Parece que hay algo que os molesta —dijo, cogiendo el brazo del pintor.

—Hay algo que me molesta a mí —dijo Napoleón, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—. Caballeros... sugiero que escoltemos a las damas al salón de baile y nos retiremos al estudio unos momentos. Me gustaría llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—¡Cómo, general Bonaparte! —dijo Talleyrand—. ¿Sabéis algo de las dos mujeres de las que hablamos?

—Ciertamente... al menos de una de ellas —contestó con aire sincero—. Si se trata de la mujer que pienso... ¡estuvo a punto de dar a luz a su hijo en mi casa de Córcega!

—Está viva... y ha tenido un hijo —dijo Talleyrand después de reunir las historias de Napoleón y David. Mi hijo, pensó, paseándose por su estudio mientras los otros dos hombres bebían un estupendo madeira sentados en los blandos sillones de damasco de oro junto al fuego—. ¿Pero dónde puede encontrarse ahora? Ha estado en Córcega y en el Magreb... después volvió a Francia, donde perpetró el crimen de que me habláis. —Miró a David, que temblaba ante la enormidad de la historia que acababa de relatar... por primera vez.

—Pero ahora Robespierre ha muerto... y no hay nadie en Francia, salvo vos, que sepa esto —dijo a David—. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Por qué no vuelve?

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar con mi madre —sugirió Napoleón—. Como he dicho, era ella quien conocía a la abadesa, que fue la que inició todo este juego. Creo que su nombre es madame de Roque...

—Pero... ¡ella estaba en Rusia! —dijo Talleyrand, volviéndose de pronto de cara a los otros al comprender lo que esto significaba—. Catalina la Grande murió el invierno pasado... hace casi un año. ¿Y qué ha sido de la abadesa ahora que Pablo está en el trono?

—¿Y de las piezas, cuya localización sólo ella debe conocer? —agregó Napoleón.

—Sé dónde han ido a parar algunas —dijo David, hablando por primera vez desde que concluyera su terrible historia. Ahora miró a Talleyrand de frente, y éste se sintió intranquilo. ¿Había adivinado David dónde había pasado Mireille la última noche que estuvo en París? ¿Habría supuesto Napoleón a quién pertenecía el magnífico caballo que montaba cuando él y su hermana la encontraron en las barricadas?

Si era así, tal vez imaginaran qué había hecho ella con las piezas de oro y plata del juego de Montglane antes de dejar Francia.—Miró con atención a David, con rostro indiferente.

—Antes de morir, Robespierre me habló... del juego que estaba desarrollándose para obtener las piezas. Había fina mujer detrás... la Reina Blanca, su protectora y la de Marat. Fue ella quien asesinó a las monjas que buscaban a Mireille... ella quien capturó las piezas. Sólo Dios sabe cuántas tiene ahora o si Mireille conoce el peligro que la acecha. Pero vosotros deberíais saberlo, caballeros. Aunque residió en Londres durante el Terror... él la llamaba la mujer de la India.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se sobresaltó al enterarse de que Malfoy era el bisnieto de Minne Renselaas, pero no tenía tiempo de cuestionar su genealogía mientras bajában a trompicones las Escaleras del Pescador en compañía de Ginny y en la oscuridad creada por la tormenta inminente. Debajo de ellos, el mar estaba cubierto por una misteriosa bruma rojiza, y cuando miró colina arriba por encima del hombro, vio el resplandor escalofriante de la luna, los dedos rojos del siroco que levantaban toneladas de arena, que descendía por las

unfructuosidades de las montañas como si procurara atraparlos en su huida.

Llegaron a las dársenas del extremo del puerto, donde estaban atracados los barcos privados. Apenas distinguía sus formas oscuras en medio de la arena y el viento. Ginny y Hermione subieron a ciegas al barco detrás de Malfoy y bajaron de inmediato para acomodar a Carioca y las piezas y para escapar de la arena que ya quemaba su piel y sus pulmones. Vio a Malfoy soltando las amarras mientras cerraba la puerta de la pequeña cabina y descendía a tientas detrás de Ginny.

El motor se encendió, ronroneando suavemente mientras el barco empezaba a moverse. Tanteó a su alrededor hasta que encontró un objeto con forma de lámpara que olía a queroseno. La encendió para poder ver el interior de la cabina, pequeña pero lujosamente arreglada. Había madera oscura por todas partes y ricas alfombras, algunas sillas giratorias de piel, una litera contra la pared y una hamaca de red colgada en un rincón y rodeada de fotos de Mae West. Frente a las camas, había una pequeña cocina con un fregadero y u hornillo. Pero cuando abrió los armarios, vio que no había comida... sólo una buena provisión de licores. Abrió una botella de coñac, tomó vasos de agua y sirvió un trago para cada una.

—Espero que Malfoy sepa cómo manejar esta cosa—dijo Ginny tomando un buen trago.

—No seas ridícula —le dijo, al recordar después del primer trago cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía nada. Esto no es un barco de vela... ¿no escuchas el ruido di motor?

—Bueno, si es sólo una motora —dijo Ginny—, ¿par qué demonios tiene todos esos mástiles en el medie ¿Para que haga bonito?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, le pareció recordar haberlos visto. No era posible que estuviéran saliendo al mar con un velero en medio de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Ni siquiera Malfoy tenía tanta confianza e sí mismo. Para asegurarse, le pareció que lo mejor era echar un vistazo.

Subió la escalerilla estrecha que daba a la peques cabina de mando, rodeada de bancos tapizados. Ya habían salido del puerto y estaban ligeramente por delante de la sábana de arena roja que seguía avanzando sobre Argel. El viento era fuerte, la luna, brillante, y a s fría luz tuvo su primera visión clara del barco al que presuntamente debían la salvación.

Era más grande de lo que creía, con hermosas cubiertas que parecían de teca pulida a mano. En torno perímetro había lustradas barandillas de bronce y la pequeña cabina estaba llena de resplandeciente quincallería artesanal. No uno sino dos mástiles se alzaban hacia el cielo oscurecido. Malfoy, con una mano en el timón, estaba sacando de un agujero en cubierta grandes paquetes de lona plegada.

—¿Un velero? —preguntó Hermione, mirándolo trabajar.

—Un ketch —murmuró, siempre sacando lona—. Fue todo lo que pude robar con tan poco tiempo, pero es un buen barco... once metros... —Significara eso lo que significase.

—Estupendo. Un velero robado —dijo la castaña—. Ni Ginny ni yo sabemos nada sobre navegación... espero que tú sí Malfoy.

—Por supuesto —dijo con desdén— yo soy perfecto Granger. Aun que supongo que tú podrias hacerlo mejor ya que seguramente lo habrás echo, es muy muggle…

—¿Y qué? Yo fui de vacaciones una vez a Manhattan... una isla rodeada de barcos por todos lados. Eso no quiere decir que sepa cómo conducir uno en medio de una tormenta.

—Si dejaras de quejarte y me ayudaras a sacar estas velas, tal vez lograríamos escapar de la tormenta. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer... una vez que las hayamos dispuesto, podré manejarlas solo. Si salimos pronto, podríamos estar más allá de Menorca cuando llegue la tormenta.

Hermione bufó…

¿Necesitas la ayuda de una sangre sucia Malfoy? si sos tan perfecto podrias hacerlo solo ¿No?

Granger la verdad que no estoy aquí para discutir la pureza de tu sangre, estoy tratando de que salgamos vivos de esto, pero si a ti te interesa tan poco tu vida vuelvo por donde viniste Granger— siseó Draco bastante molesto.

Hermione suspiró resignada, y por mucho que le costara reconocerlo él tenia razón, estaban tratando de salir vivos, asi que tragando su orgullo le pidió a Malfoy que le diga lo que hacer. Se puso a trabajar, siguiendo sus instrucciones. Las cuerdas, llamadas sábanas y drizas, hechas de cáñamo, le cortaron los dedos al tirar de ellas. Las velas —metros de algodón egipcio

cosido a mano— tenían nombres como foque o sobremesana. Ataron dos en el mástil más adelantado y otra a popa, como decía Malfoy. Tiró tan fuerte como pudo mientras él le daba sus órdenes a gritos... y ató lo que esperaba que fueran las cuerdas correctas a los ganchos de metal incrustados en cubierta.

Cuando izaron las tres, la belleza del barco resultó notable, así como la velocidad con la que adelantaba

—Lo has hecho bien—dijo Malfoy cuando se reunió con él—. Es un barco estupendo... —Hizo una pausa y la miró—. ¿Por qué no bajas y descansas un poco Tienes aspecto de necesitarlo. El juego todavía no ha terminado.

Ok perfecto que se perdió hace unos minutos la trataba de una manera y ahora se ¿preocupaba por ella? La castaña llegó a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy era bipolar.

Pero sin embargo Era verdad... no había dormido nada desde la siesta en el avión a Orán, hacía doce horas... aunque parecía doce días. Y exceptuando aquella zambullida en el mar tampoco se había bañado.

Pero antes de rendirse a la fatiga y el hambre, había cosas que necesitaba saber.

—Dijiste que íbamos a Marsella —observó—. ¿No será ése uno de los primeros lugares donde nos buscará Sharrif y sus matones, en cuanto se convenzan de que no estamos en Argel?

—Atracaremos cerca de La Camargue —dijo Malfoy, empujándola sobre un asiento mientras girában y el botalón pasaba por encima de sus cabezas —Kamel tiene un avión privado esperándonos en un aeropuerto cercano. No esperará para siempre... le resulta difícil arreglarlo... de modo que es una suerte que hay buen viento.

—¿Por qué río me dices qué está sucediendo en realidad? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Minne era tu bisabuela... o que conocías a Kamel? ¿Y cómo te metiste en este juego? Pensábamos que era Mordecai quien te había metido.

—Y lo fue —Le dijo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el mar oscuro—. Antes de ir a Londres, sólo había visto una vez a mi bisabuela... cuando era niño. No podía tener más de seis años en ese momento, pero jamás olvidaré... —Hizo una pausa, como perdido en sus recuerdos. No lo interrumpió. Esperó a que continuara. »Nunca conocí a mi abuelo —dijo lentamente—. Murió antes de que yo naciera. Ella se casó con Renselaas más tarde... y cuando él murió, se casó con el padre de Kamel. Sólo conocí a Kamel cuando vine a Argel. Fue Mordecai quien viajó para atraerme al juego pero por órdenes de Dumbledore. No sé cómo lo conoció Minne... pero sin duda es el jugador de ajedrez más despiadado que ha existido desde Alekhine, y mucho más encantador. En el poco tiempo que tuvimos para jugar, aprendí mucho de él...

—Pero no fue a Rusia para jugar al ajedrez contigo —interrumpió.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Draco, riendo—. Estaba buscando el tablero, y pensó que yo podía ayudarlea conseguirlo. Luego de que Dumbledore me metiera en esta alocada búsqueda.

—¿Y fue así?

—No —dijo Draco, volviendo hacia ella su mirada gris con una expresión que no pudo definir— Los ayudé a conseguirte y a convenserte. ¿No fue bastante?

Ella tenía otras preguntas, pero su mirada la puso incómoda... no sabia por qué. El viento arreciaba, llevando consigo la dura y punzante arena. De pronto se sentía muy fatigada. Empezó a levantarse, pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

—Cuidado con el botalón—le dijo—. Estamos girando otra vez. —Y empujando la vela hacia el otro lado, le indicó que podía bajar—. Llamaré si te necesito —dijo.

Cuando bajó la empinada escalerilla, vi a Ginny sentada en la litera de abajo dando a Carioca unos bizcochos secos empapados en agua. Junto a ella, sobre la cama, había un tarro abierto de mantequilla de cacahuete que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para encontrar, junto con varias bolsas de frutos secos y tostadas. Se le ocurrió que, de pronto, se la veía más bien delgada, con su quemada nariz tirando hacia el bronceado y el sucio minivestido adhiriéndose a sus curvas esbeltas.

—Será mejor que comas —dijo—. Este movimiento constante me está enfermando... no he podido dar ni un mordisco.

Allí, en la cabina, se notaba el balanceo de las olas. Tragó algunos frutos secos con mucha mantequilla de cacahuete, los bajó con los restos de su coñac y se arrastró a la litera superior.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dormir un poco —aconsejó—. Tenemos una larga noche por delante... y mañana un día aún más largo.

—Ya es mañana —dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie y mirando su reloj. Apagó la lámpara. Escuchó el chirrido de los resortes cuando ella y Carioca se acomodaron para pasar la noche. Fue lo último que oyó antes de perderse en tierra de sueños.

No supo cuándo escuchó el primer golpe. Soñaba que estaba en el fondo del mar, arrastrándose por la arena blanda mientras las olas se agitaban a su alrededor. En su sueño, las piezas del juego de Montglane estaban vivas y trataban de salirse de su bolso. Por grandes que fuesen sus esfuerzos por volver a meterlas dentro y avanzar hacia la playa, sus pies seguían hundiéndose en el limo. Tenía que respirar. Estaba tratando de salir a la superficie cuando llegó una ola que volvió a sumergirla.

Abrió los ojos, y al principio no supo dónde estaba. Miraba por un ojo de buey totalmente sumergido en el agua. Después el barco se inclinó hacia el otro lado, cayó de su litera y se golpeé contra el fregadero.

Se puso de pie, empapada. El agua le llegaba a las rodillas e inundaba toda la cabina. Las olas golpeaban contra la litera de Ginny, donde estaba Carioca, sentado sobre su forma todavía dormida, tratando de mantener las patas secas. Algo marchaba muy mal.

—¡Despierta! —gritó, y el ruido del agua y de las gimientes maderas ahogaron sus palabras. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma mientras tiraba de ella en dirección a la hamaca. Sosteniéndola con un brazo, tomó los salvavidas con la mano libre. La arrojó dentro de la balanceante hamaca. Tomó a Carioca y se lo puse encima en el preciso momento en que el estómago de Ginny se rebelaba. Tomó un cubo de plástico que flotaba junto a ellas y se lo metió en la cara. Vomitó sus bizcochos y después la miró con expresión agónica.

—¿Dónde está Malfoy? —preguntó por encima del ruido del viento y el agua.

—No lo sé —respondió, arrojándole un salvavidas y poniéndose el otro mientras caminaba por el agua cada vez más abundante—. Ponte eso... voy a ver.

El agua bajaba por los escalones. La puerta golpeaba contra la pared. La agarró al salir y volvió a cerrarla. Después miró en torno... ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

El barco, inclinado profundamente hacia la derecha, retrocedía en diagonal por un enorme agujero de agua. El agua bañaba la cubierta y salía por el costado. Y una de las velas frontales, mojada y pesada, se había soltado y se arrastraba por el agua. Malfoy, apenas a dos metros de distancia, yacía a medias fuera de la cabina, con los brazos colgando sobre cubierta en el momento en que la ola lo levantaba... y empezaba a arrastrarlo.

Agarró el timón y se abalanzó sobre él, asiendo su pie desnudo y la pernera del pantalón mientras el agua golpeaba su cuerpo insensible... y seguía arrastrándolo. De pronto, no pude seguir sujetándolo. El agua lo arrastró por la estrecha cubierta y lo lanzó contra la barandilla, después volvió a levantarlo y empezó a arrojarlo por encima del barco.

Se lanzó de bruces sobre la cubierta, usando todo lo que tenía a su alcance —pies, manos— para trasladarse, cogiéndose a las clavijas de metal incrustadas en cubierta mientras trataba de acercarse a él arrastrándose por el suelo inclinado. Estában siendo chupados hacia el vientre de una ola... mientras otra pared de agua de la altura de un edificio de cuatro pisos se hinchaba al otro lado de la hondonada.

Cayó sobre Malfoy y lo agarró por la camisa, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas contra el agua y la inclinación de la cubierta. Sólo Dios sabe cómo consegió meterlo en la cabina, arrojándolo dentro de cabeza. Lo sacó del agua, colocándolo contra un asiento y lo abofeteó muy fuerte varias veces... la sangre brotaba de una herida en su cabeza y le caía sobre las orejas. Hermione gritaba por encima del ruido del viento y el agua mientras el barco caía más y más rápido por el muro de agua.

Abrió los ojos, confuso, y volvió a cerrarlos porque se le llenaban de agua.

—¡Estamos girando! —le chilló—. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Draco se incorporó de golpe, cogiéndose del costado de la cabina y miró rápidamente a su alrededor, apreciando la situación.

—Baja las velas... —tomó las manos de Hermione y las puso en el timón—. ¡Corta a estribor! —gritó, mientras luchaba por levantarse.

—¿A la izquierda o a la derecha? —preguntó, aterrada.

—¡Derecha! —respondió... pero volvió a derrumbarse en el asiento que estaba junto a ella, con la cabeza sangrando abundantemente mientras el agua los cubría, y ella se aferraba al timón.

Lo hizo girar con todas sus fuerzas y sentió que el barco se hundía en el agua mientras caían.

Siguió haciendo girar el timón hasta que estuvieron por completo inclinados sobre un lado. Estaba segura de que iba a darse la vuelta... no había nada, salvo la gravedad que los llevaba cada vez más abajo mientras la pared de agua se alzaba encima de ellos, ennegreciendo la lodosa luz castaña del cielo matutino.

—¡Las drizas! —exclamó Draco, sujetándola. Lo miró un instante... y después lo empujó hacia el timón, al que se agarró con todas sus fuerzas.

Sentía el sabor del miedo en la boca. Draco mantenía el barco en la base de la siguiente ola, tomó un hacha y se la puso en la mano. Ella se arrastró por el techo de la cabina, derecha hacia el mástil frontal.

Por encima de ellos, la ola se hacía cada vez más grande, mientras la pluma de la parte superior empezaba a curvarse sobre sí misma. Cuando el agua cayó sobre el barco, no pudo ver nada. El rugido de miles de toneladas de agua era ensordecedor. Con la mente en blanco, medio se arrastró y se deslizó hacia el mástil.

Lo agarró con todas sus fuerzas y descargó hachazos sobre las drizas hasta que el cáñamo se soltó girando en espiral, como un baile de crótalos. La soga voló libre y ella se apretó boca abajo en la cubierta cuando el cabo suelto le golpeó con la fuerza de un tren. Había velas por todas partes y oía el ruido espantoso de la madera que se astillaba. El muro de agua se desplomó sobre ellos. Su nariz se lleno de guijarros y arena... el agua bajaba por su garganta mientras ella se esforzaba por no toser ni tratar de respirar. Fue arrancada de su refugio del mástil y arrojada hacia atrás, de modo que no sabía si estaba cabeza abajo o no. Trataba de asirse con todas sus fuerzas a todo contra lo que chocaba... mientras el agua seguía llegando.

La parte frontal del barco se levantó en el aire y después se desplomó. Una sucia lluvia gris caía sobre ellos mientras entrában y salían violentamente de las olas... pero seguían a flote. Las velas eran omnipresentes, semisumergidas en el mar y aplastándose contra cubierta... algunas cayeron pesadamente sobre sus piernas mientras ella trataba de incorporarse. Empezó a retroceder hacia el mástil trasero, cogiendo el hacha, que había quedado enganchada en un montón de trapos, a un metro de distancia.

_Hubiera podido ser mi cabeza_, pensó mientras corría acuclillada por un costado del barco, cogiéndose a la barandilla para no caer.

Draco, en la cabina, apartaba las velas tomado del timón.

La sangre mojaba su cabello rubio como un pañuelo color carmesí, y goteaba por su camisa.

—¡Ata esa vela! —aulló—. Usa lo que tengas a mano... pero sujétala antes de que vuelva a golpearnos.

Tiraba de las velas delanteras de pie en el puente. Estaban dispersas como la piel de un animal ahogado.

Cortó la driza trasera pero el viento era tan fuerte que le costaba mantener la vela sujeta. Cuando la bajó y la ató como pudo, atravesó la cubierta agachada, con los pies desnudos chapoteando en el agua, golpeándose los dedos con las clavijas del suelo. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, pero tiró del foque, colgándose de él con todas sus fuerzas mientras se hundía en el mar y sacándolo del agua que salía de la cubierta. Draco estaba sujetando la sobremesana, que colgaba suelta como un brazo roto.

Mientras él luchaba con el timón, Hermione saltó al puente. El barco seguía brincando como un corcho a través del vacío oscuro y lodoso. Aunque el mar estaba encabritado y violento, escupiendo agua por todos lados y agitándolos—de atrás para delante... ya no había olas como la que acababa de golpearlos. Era como si un extraño genio hubiera salido de una botella del negro suelo marino, hubiera tenido un breve ataque de cólera... y hubiera desaparecido. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Estaba exhausta... y sorprendida de estar viva. Se quedó allí sentada, temblando de frío y miedo, mirando el perfil de Malfoy, que contemplaba las olas. Parecía tan concentrado como ante aquel tablero de ajedrez... como si esto también hubiera sido cuestión de vida o muerte. Recordó que había dicho:

_«Soy un maestro de este juego.» «¿Y quién gana? —le preguntó entonces, y él contestó—: Yo. Siempre gano.»_

Draco luchó en un silencio hosco con el timón durante lo que parecieron horas mientras ella estaba allí sentada, fría e insensible, con la cabeza vacía. El viento amainaba pero las olas seguían siendo tan altas que los movían como en una montaña rusa. En el Mediterráneo había visto esas tormentas que llegaban y se desvanecían, producían olas de tres metros de altura en los escalones del puerto de Sidi-Fredj y desaparecían después, como chupadas por un vacío. Rezaba porque esta vez sucediera lo mismo.

Cuando vio el cielo oscuro que los cubría aclarándose en la distancia, habló.

—Si estamos bien por un rato —le dijo Hermione—, tendría que bajar y ver si Ginny sigue viva.

—Podrás irte enseguida. —Se volvió hacia ella, con un lado de la cara sucio de sangre y agua, que goteaba del pelo y caía en su nariz y su mejilla—. Pero primero quiero darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

Ella se quedó en blanco por un segundo, no era normal que Draco Malfoy le agradeciera algo.

—Creo que tú salvaste la mía —dijo con una sonrisa, pese a que seguía temblando de miedo y frío—. No hubiera sabido por dónde empezar... — reconoció Hermione.

Pero Draco la miraba fijamente, con las manos apoyadas en el timón. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se inclinó sobre ella... sus labios eran cálidos y el agua que se deslizaba por su pelo cayó en la cara de Hermione y volvieron a quedar empapados por sus dedos como aguijones de avispas. Draco se apoyó contra el timón y la atrajo hacia él, sus manos eran cálidas en aquellos lugares en los que su camisa se pegaba a su piel. Hermione atravesó un estremecimiento como una corriente eléctrica mientras él la besó de manera prolongada. Las olas subían y bajaban. Seguramente por eso tenía aquella sensación extraña en el estómago. No podía moverse y sentía que su calor le penetraba más y más. Por último se apartó y miró sus ojos miel con una sonrisa.

—Si sigo así, nos hundiremos seguro —dijo con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de Hermione. Reacio, volvió a poner las manos sobre el timón. Frunció el ceño al volver a mirar el mar—. Es mejor que bajes —dijo despacio, como si estuviera pensando en algo. No se volvió a mirarla.

—Buscaré algo para vendarte la cabeza —prometió, furiosa al comprobar que su voz sonaba débil. Aun sentia las piernas flojas y los labios le quemaban. El mar estaba muy movido aún, y las oscuras paredes de agua los rodeaban. Pero eso no bastaba para explicar cómo se sentía al mirar su cabello mojado... y las zonas donde su camisa desgarrada se apretaba contra su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. Bajó.

Al descender las escaleras, temblaba todavía. Por supuesto, pensó, su abrazo era una manifestación de gratitud... eso era todo. ¿Por qué tenía entonces esa extraña sensación en el estómago? ¿Por qué veía todavía sus translúcidos ojos grises, tan penetrantes en aquel beso? Simple se respondio, _"estuvimos apunto de morir, fue el impulso del momento"_

En la débil luz que provenía de la escotilla, tanteó el camino por el camarote. La hamaca había sido arrancada de la pared. Ginny estaba sentada en el rincón, con el desmadejado Carioca en su regazo. Tenía las patitas apoyadas en su pecho y trataba de lamerle la cara. Cuando la oyó abrirse paso sobre sus

vacilantes pies, levantó la cabeza. Hermione se balanceaba entre el fregadero y las literas. Mientras avanzaba, iba sacando cosas del agua y las metía en la pila.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntño a Ginny. El lugar hedía a vómito... no quería mirar con demasiada atención el agua en la que estaba metida.

—Vamos a morir —gimió—. Dios mío, después de todo lo que hemos pasado... vamos a morir. Y todo por esas malditas piezas.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó asustada de repente, pensando que al fin y al cabo su sueño podía haber sido una premonición.

—Aquí en la bolsa —dijo, sacándola de debajo suyo—. Cuando el barco hizo aquella zambullida, volaron por el camarote y me golpearon... y la hamaca se cayó. Estoy llena de magulladuras...

Su rostro estaba manchado de lágrimas y agua sucia.

—Yo las guardaré —le dijo, tomó la bolsa, la metió debajo del fregadero y cerró la puerta del armario—. Creo que lo lograremos. La tormenta amaina. Pero Malfoy tiene una fea herida en la cabeza. Tengo que encontrar algo para limpiarlo.

—En el lavabo hay un botiquín —indicó con un hilo de voz, tratando de incorporarse—. Dios mío, me encuentro muy mal.

—Trata de volver a la cama —le dijo—. Tal vez la litera superior esté más seca que el resto. Yo vuelvo a ayudarlo.

Cuando salió del pequeño lavabo con el botiquín lleno de agua que había conseguido encontrar entre los despojos, Ginny había subido a la litera y yacía de costado, gimiendo. Carioca trataba de meterse bajo su cuerpo, buscando un lugar caliente. Dio una palmadita a cada una de las cabezas mojadas y volvió a subir trabajosamente mientras el barco rolaba.

Ahora el cielo estaba más claro, del color de la leche con cacao, y a la distancia veía lo que parecía ser un manchón de sol sobre el agua. ¿Era posible que hubiera pasado lo peor? Mientras se sentaba junto a Malfoy, sentía que la inundaba el alivio.

—No hay una venda seca en toda la casa —dijo, abriendo la caja de lata de las medicinas y examinando el contenido empapado—. Pero hay iodina y tijeras...

Draco miró y sacó un tubo grueso de pomada lubricante. Se lo pasó a Hermione sin levantar la mirada.

—Puedes ponerme eso si quieres —dijo, volviendo a fijar los ojos en el agua mientras empezaba a desabotonar su camisa con una sola mano—. Me desinfectará y parará un poco la hemorragia... entonces, si desgarras la camisa para vendarme...

Lo ayudó a sacarse la camisa mientras él seguía contemplando el mar. Podía oler el calor de su piel a pocos centímetros de distancia. Trató de no pensar en eso mientras él hablaba.

—Esta tormenta va amainando —dijo, como si hablara consigo mismo—. Pero nos esperan problemas mayores. El botalón está resquebrajado y el foque desgarrado. No conseguiremos llegar a Marsella. Además, nos hemos desviado... tendré que orientarme. En cuanto me hayas vendado, puedes tomar el timón mientras echo una ojeada a los mapas...

Su cara era una máscara impasible mientras contemplaba el mar, y Hermione trataba de no mirar su cuerpo, que tenía a pocos centímetros, mientras estaba allí sentado, desnudo hasta la cintura. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?, pensó. Debía estar mareada a causa del terror que había sufrido hacía poco... pero lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras el barco se hamacaba sobre las solas, era en la calidez de sus labios y el color de sus ojos cuando los hundía en los suyos...

—Si no llegamos a Marsella —dijo Hermione, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa—, ¿no se irá el avión sin nosotros?

—Sí —dijo Malfoy sonriendo de manera extraña mientras seguía mirando el mar—. Qué terrible contratiempo... tal vez nos veríamos obligados a atracar en algún lugar remoto. Podríamos quedar varados durante meses, sin transporte y totalmente aislados.

Ella estaba arrodillada sobre el barco, untándole la cabeza con pomada, cuando continuó:

—¡Qué cosa tan terrible! ¿Qué harías, atrapada con un loco como yo y tu amiga Weasley que sólo sabemos jugar bien al ajedrez?

—Supongo que aprendería a jugar —le dijo, empezando a vendarlo mientras él daba un respingo.

—Creo que los vendajes pueden esperar —le dijo, tomandola por las muñecas. Hermione tenía ambas manos ocupadas con medicinas y tiras de camisa. La obligó a ponerse de pie y como quedó sobre el banco, rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, la cargó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas y salió del puente mientras el barco continuaba rolando sobre las olas.

—¿Qué haces? — no pudo evitar reir, con la cara apretada contra su espalda mientras su sangre le manchaba la cabeza.

La deslizó pegada a su cuerpo y la colocó en cubierta. El agua los cubría los pies mientras estában allí mirándose, absorbiendo con las piernas el movimiento perpetuo del barco sobre el agua.

—Voy a mostrarte qué más saben hacer los maestros de ajedrez —dijo, mirándola.

Sus ojos grises no sonreían. La atrajo hacia él y sus cuerpos y labios se encontraron. Hermione sentía el calor de su carne desnuda a través de la tela mojada de su camisa; cuando besó sus ojos y su rostro, el agua salada goteó de su cara y entró en su boca entreabierta. Sus manos estaban hundidas en

su cabello castaño húmedo. A través de las frías telas mojadas que la cubrían, sentía cómo aumentaba su propio calor, disolviéndola por dentro como hielo bajo el cálido sol del estío. Aferró sus hombros y hundió la cara en la piel más dura de su pecho desnudo. Draco murmuraba palabras en su oído mientras el barco se balanceaba arriba y abajo, meciéndolos mientras los movían...

—Te deseaba aquel día en el club de ajedrez—dijo, apartando su cara para mirarla a los ojos—. Quería poseerte allí mismo, en el suelo... con todos aquellos obreros que andaban por ahí. La noche que fui a tu apartamento para dejar aquella nota, estuve a punto de quedarme, esperando que regresaras temprano por error y me encontraras allí...

—¿Para darme la bienvenida al juego? —preguntó sonriendo Hermione.

—Al diablo con el juego —exclamó con amargura. Sus ojos eran dos oscuros pozos apasionados— Me dijeron que no me acercara a ti... que no me complicara. No ha pasado una sola noche sin que pensara en esto... sin desearte. Merlín, hace meses que debí hacerlo...

Estaba desabotonando la camisa de Hermione. Mientras sus manos se movían sobre su piel, sentía la fuerza que pasaba entre ellos, invadiéndola y dejándola vacía de todo, salvo una idea.

La levantó con un solo movimiento y la depositó sobre las velas arrugadas y mojadas. Sentía que el agua los bañaba cada vez que pasában una ola. Sobre sus cabezas crujían los mástiles y el cielo estaba pálido, con una luz amarilla. Draco la estaba mirando con la cabeza inclinada; sus labios pasaban por encima de ella como agua y sus manos recorrían su piel mojada. Su cuerpo se fundió en el de Hermione con el calor y la violencia de un catalizador. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y sentía que su pasión la recorría entera.

La besó en la frente, en el cuello, en las mejillas. La piel pálida de Hermione recuperó el color, y ella volvió la cabeza para corresponder a los besos de él.

Y ya no hubo frío, ni lluvia, ni debilidad, sino solamente el ardor de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, sobre su cuerpo, y el calor de sus manos. Y la fuerza que ella sintió bajo los dedos cuando se aferró a sus hombros. Y las palpitaciones del corazón en la garganta contra los labios de él, y los fuertes latidos del corazón de Draco bajo las palmas de sus manos. Sus cuerpos se movían con una potencia tan furiosa y primitiva como la del mar que rolaba bajo ellos. Hermione se sentía caer... caer mientras soltaba gemidos bajo de Draco. Hasta que en el arrebatado éxtasis no hubo ya palabras ni pensamientos, sino solamente una unión más allá de la mente, más allá del tiempo, más allá del mundo.

El cuerpo de Draco descansaba sobre el de Hermione entre las velas, con una mano enredada en su castaño cabello y su cabeza rubia goteando en el pecho de ella agua, que se deslizaba hasta el hueco de su vientre. Qué extraño, pensó mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza, ella sentia como si lo conociese desde siempre, cuando en los años en Hogwarts se odiaron y luego lo volvió a ver en ese loca búsqueda de las piezas. No sabía nada de Draco Malfoy, excepto chismes de Ginny y Hermanold en el club de ajedrez y lo poco que había recordado Nim de sus lecturas de periódicos especializados. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde vivía, qué tipo de vida era la suya, quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos, si comía huevos en el desayuno o usaba pijama para meterse en la cama. Nunca le había preguntado cómo había hecho para librarse de los guardias del KGB, ni siquiera por qué lo acompañaban.

Ahora—comprendía cómo era posible que hubiese visto a su bisabuela sólo dos veces.

De pronto, supo por qué había pintado su retrato. Tal vez lo hubiera notado dando vueltas en torno a su apartamento con aquella bicicleta, sin registrarlo conscientemente. O por que en algun momento de su adolescencia ella sentía atracción por él. Pero ni siquiera eso era importante.

En realidad, se trataba de cosas que no necesitaba saber; relaciones y acontecimientos superficiales que son el eje en torno al cual gira la vida de la mayor parte de la gente. Pero no la suya. Bajo el misterio, la máscara, el barniz frío, veía en Draco su propio núcleo. Y lo que veía era pasión... una sed inextinguible de vida, una pasión por descubrir la verdad oculta detrás del velo. Era una pasión que le resultaba familiar, porque igualaba a la suya.

Eso era lo que había reconocido Minne y lo que había querido de ella: esta pasión, canalizada por ella en una búsqueda de las piezas. Por eso había encargado a su bisnieto que la protegiera... pero no la distrajera, no se complicara conmigo. Cuando Draco se volvió sobre un lado y apretó sus labios contra el estómago de ella, sentió un estremecimiento delicioso a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Tocó su cabello. Ella se equivocaba, pensó. Había un ingrediente que había descuidado en aquel guisado alquímico con el que quería derrotar el mal para siempre. El ingrediente olvidado era el amor.

Cuando por fin se movieron, el mar se había aquietado hasta no ser más que olas suaves de un marrón bronceado. El cielo era de un blanco brillante y cegador, intenso pero sin sol. Buscaron sus ropas frías y mojadas y lucharon por vestirse. Sin una palabra, Draco tomó algunas tiras de su camisa y las utilizó para limpiar los lugares que había manchado con su sangre. Después la miró con sus ojos grises y sonrió.

—Tengo pésimas noticias—dijo, mientras la abrazaba y levantaba el otro brazo para señalar un punto más allá de las olas oscuras.

Allí, en la lejanía, temblando contra el brillo ceñudo del agua, se levantaba una forma parecida a un espejismo.

—Tierra —susurró Draco en su oído—. Hace dos horas, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver esto, pero en este momento preferiría fingir que no es real...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La isla se llamaba Formentera y estaba en la curva sur de las Baleares, frente a la costa oriental de España. Calculó rápidamente que esto significaba que la tormenta los había desviado 240 kilómetros al este de su curso original... y ahora estaban en un punto equidistante entre Gibraltar y Marsella.

Era evidente que resultaba imposible alcanzar aquel avión que los esperaba cerca de La Camargue... aun cuando tuviéran un barco en buenas condiciones. Pero con su foque roto, las velas desgarradas y el desastre general de la cubierta... necesitaban detenerse para hacer inventario y reparaciones.

Cuando Draco consiguió trabajosamente atracar en una bahía solitaria del extremo sur de la isla, Hermione bajó para despertar a Ginny y esbozar juntas un plan alternativo.

—Jamás pensé que me sentiría aliviada de pasar la noche dando tumbos en aquel ataúd marino —dijo Ginny boquiabierta cuando echó su primera mirada a la cubierta—. Pero esto parece un campo de batalla. Gracias a Dios que estaba demasiado enferma como para ser testigo de la catástrofe.

Aunque todavía se la veía indispuesta, parecía haber recobrado la mayor parte de su antigua fortaleza. Cruzó la destartalada cubierta, llena de desechos y tela mojada, aspirando el aire fresco.

—Tenemos un problema —le dijo Hermione en cuanto se sentaron en conciliábulo con Draco—. No llegaremos a tomar ese avión. Tendremos que pensar cómo llegar a Londres sin pasar esas piezas por la aduana —continuó—, mientras esquivamos también Inmigración.

—Nosotros —explicó Draco ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ginny—, no tenemos lo que se dice carta blanca para viajar a todas partes. Además... Sharrif estará vigilando todos los aeropuertos comerciales, incluyendo los de Ibiza y Mallorca, estoy seguro. Como prometí a Minne que las llevaría devuelta sanas y salvas, y con las piezas, me gustaría sugerir algo.

—Dispara... a estas alturas estoy dispuesta a todo —dijo Ginny, arrancando nudos del manto mojado y enredado de Carioca, que trataba de huir de su regazo.

—Formentera es una pequeña isla de pescadores... están acostumbrados a los visitantes que llegan de Ibiza para pasar el día. Esta cueva es muy abrigada... ni nos verán. Sugiero que vayamos al pueblo, compremos ropas y víveres y veamos si podemos conseguir otra vela y las herramientas que necesitaré para reparar el daño. Puede resultar caro, pero en una semana o así podríamos hacernos a la mar y nos iríamos con tanto sigilo como hemos venido... sin que nadie lo advierta.

—Suena estupendo —dijo Ginny—. Todavía tengo mucha calderilla empapada que podemos usar. Me vendría muy bien cambiar de traje y tener unos días de descanso después de tanta histeria. ¿Y dónde propones que vayamos después?

—A Londres—respondió Solarin—,vía Las Bahamas y el Canal.

—¿Qué? —gritaron Ginny y Hermione a un tiempo.

—¡Pero deben de ser siete mil kilómetros! —agregó la castaña horrorizada—. ¡En un barco que apenas ha sobrevivido a seiscientos en una tormenta!

—En realidad, por la ruta que propongo se acerca más a los nueve mil kilómetros —dijo Draco con una sonrisa—. Pero si funcionó para Colón, ¿por qué no para nosotros? Tal vez sea la peor estación para navegar por el Mediterráneo, pero es la mejor para cruzar el Atlántico. Con una brisa decente, lo haremos en menos de un mes... y cuando lleguemos, ambas seran excelentes marineras.

Ginny y Hermione estaban demasiado agotadas, sucias y hambrientas como para discutirlo. Además, más reciente aún que la escena de la tormenta, era su recuerdo de lo que había pasado entre Draco y ella hacía un rato. Un mes así no parecía una perspectiva desdeñable. De modo que partieron en busca de un pueblo mientras Draco se quedaba limpiando el estropicio.

Los días de trabajo duro y bello tiempo dorado los ablandaron un poco. La isla de Formentera tenía casas encaladas y calles arenosas, bosquecillos de olivos y manantiales silenciosos, ancianas vestidas de negro y pescadores con camisetas a rayas. Todo esto, contra el fondo del interminable mar azul, era un bálsamo para los ojos y un consuelo para el alma. Tres días de comer pescado fresco y frutas recién arrancadas de los árboles, de beber buen vino mediterráneo y respirar el saludable aire salado obraron maravillas en su disposición. Tenian unos hermosos bronceados; hasta Ginny estaba poniéndose muy musculosa a causa del trabajo que hacían en el barco.

Todas las noches, Ginny jugaba al ajedrez con Draco. Aunque nunca la dejó ganar, después de cada partida explicaba los errores que había cometido con todo detalle. Después de un tiempo, Ginny no sólo empezó a aceptar bien sus errores... sino a interrogar a Draco cuando un movimiento la desconcertaba.

Estaba otra vez tan absorta en el ajedrez, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando, desde la primera noche pasada en la isla, que Hermione eligió dormir en cubierta con Draco, más que en el camarote donde dormía ella.

—Tiene el don —le dijo Draco una noche mientras estaban sentados en cubierta, mirando el silencioso cielo de estrellas—. Todo lo que tenía su hermano... y más. Si puede olvidar que es una mujer, será una gran jugadora de ajedrez.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que sea una mujer? —preguntó.

Draco sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

—Las niñas son distintas de los niños —dijo—. ¿Quieres una prueba?

Hermione rió y lo miró a la pálida luz de la luna.

—Te has explicado muy bien —contestó.

—Pensamos de manera distinta —agregó, deslizándose para apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. La miró y comprendió que hablaba en serio—. Por ejemplo, para descubrir la fórmula contenida en el juego de Montglane, lo más probable es que tu camino sea distinto del mío.

—Bien —dijo, riendo—. ¿Qué harías tú?

—Trataría de especificar todo lo que sé —le dijo, estirándose para tomar un trago de mi brandy— Después vería cómo estos puntos dados pueden combinarse para formar una solución. Admito que tengo una pequeña ventaja. Por ejemplo, tal vez sea la única persona en mil años que ha visto el paño... las piezas, y también ha echado una ojeada al tablero. la miró al percibir su sobresalto—. En Rusia — dijo—, cuando apareció el tablero, hubo quienes se arrogaron rápidamente la responsabilidad de encontrar las otras piezas. Por supuesto, eran miembros del equipo blanco. Creo que Brosdki, el funcionario del KGB que me acompañó a Londres, es uno de ellos. Me congracié con altos funcionarios del gobierno al sugerir, tal como me había dicho Mordecai y Dumbledore, que sabía dónde había otras piezas y podía obtenerlas. Volvió lentamente a su idea inicial. Mirándola en la luz plateada, dijo—: Vi tantos símbolos en el juego, que me hicieron pensar que quizá no fuese una sola fórmula... sino muchas. Al fin y al cabo, como ya has supuesto, estos símbolos no representan sólo planetas y signos del zodíaco, sino también elementos de la tabla periódica. Me parece que para convertir cada elemento en otro, necesitarías una fórmula diferente. ¿Pero cómo sabemos qué símbolos debemos combinar y en qué secuencia? ¿Cómo sabemos que cualquiera de estas fórmulas funciona?

—Con tu teoría, no podríamos saberlo —contestó Hermione, tomando un trago de brandy mientras su cerebro empezaba su trabajo—. Habría demasiadas variables azarosas... demasiadas permutaciones. Tal vez no sepa mucho de alquimia, pero comprendo las fórmulas. Todo lo que sabemos señala al hecho de que hay una sola fórmula. Pero puede no ser lo que pensamos...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Draco, mirándola.

Desde su llegada a la isla, ninguno de ellos había mencionado aquellas piezas guardadas en su bolsa bajo el fregadero. De manera implícita, acordaron no arruinar su breve idilio mencionando la búsqueda que había puesto sus vidas en peligro.—Ahora que Draco le despertaba convocando el espectro, empezó otra vez a manipular la idea que, como un dolor de muelas había estado latiendo en su cabeza durante todas esas semanas y meses.

—Quiero decir que pienso que hay una sola fórmula, con una solución simple. Si era tan difícil que nadie podía comprenderla, ¿por qué ocultarla detrás de semejante velo de misterio? Es como las pirámides. Durante miles de años la gente ha estado hablando de lo duro que debió ser para los egipcios levantar aquellos bloques de granito y piedra caliza de dos mil toneladas con sus herramientas primitivas. Y sin embargo, allí están. ¿Pero qué pasa si no las movieron? Los egipcios eran alquimistas, ¿no? Debían saber que se puede diluir esas piedras en ácido, meterlas en un cubo y pegarlas entre sí como si lo hicieran con cemento.

—Sigue —dijo Draco, mirándola con una extraña sonrisa. Visto así, al revés, se veía muy hermoso.

—Las piezas del juego de Montglane resplandecen en la oscuridad —continuó, pensando a toda velocidad—. ¿Sabes lo que se consigue cuando descompones el elemento mercurio? Dos isótopos radiactivos. Uno que en cuestión de horas o días se transforma en talio... y el otro, en oro radiactivo.

Draco giró y se apoyó en un codo mientras la miraba de cerca.

—Si puedo hacer de abogado del Diablo un momento —dijo con cuidado—, señalaría que razonas de efecto a causa. Dices, si había piezas transmutadas, tiene que haber una fórmula para conseguirlo. Pero aunque sea así, ¿por qué esta fórmula? ¿Y por qué sólo una y no cincuenta o cien?

—Porque en la ciencia, como en la naturaleza, a menudo lo que funciona es la solución más simple, la obvia —dijo—. Minase pensaba que había una sola fórmula. Dijo que tenía tres partes: el tablero, las piezas y el paño... - Se detuvo, porque de pronto se le ocurrió algo—. Como piedra, papel y tijeras

— dijo, y cuando Draco la miró desconcertado, agregó—: Es un juego infantil.

—Me recuerdas a una criatura —rió, tomando otro trago de brandy—. Pero también eran niños los grandes científicos. Sigue.

—Las piezas cubren el tablero... el paño cubre las piezas —dijo, pensando—. De modo que la primera parte de la fórmula puede describir qué, la segunda dice cómo y la tercera explica... cuándo.

—Quieres decir que los símbolos del tablero describen qué materias primas... elementos... se usan—dijo Draco, rascándose el vendaje—,las piezas dicen en qué proporciones combinarlas y el paño dice en qué secuencia.

—Casi —respondió, excitada—. Como dijiste, esos símbolos describen elementos de la tabla periódica. Pero hemos pasado por alto lo primero que observamos. ¡También representan planos y signos del zodiaco! La tercera parte dice exactamente cuándo, en qué tiempo, mes o año, hay que ejecutar cada paso del proceso. Pero no puede ser. ¿Qué diferencia puede establecer la fecha en que se inicia o termina un experimento?

Draco permaneció mudo un momento, y cuando habló, lo hizo lentamente, con aquel inglés formal que usaba cuando estaba muy tenso.

—Establecería una enorme diferencia —le dijo—, si comprendiera qué quería decir Pitágoras cuando hablaba de "la música de las esferas". Creo que has dado con algo. Busquemos las piezas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando bajó, Ginny y Carioca roncaban en sus respectivas literas. Draco se había quedado arriba para encender una lámpara y preparar el ajedrez magnético con el cual él y Ginny jugaban todas las noches.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ginny mientras Hermione revolvía en busca de las piezas.

—Estamos resolviendo el enigma—dijo alegremente—. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

—Por supuesto —dijo. Escuchó gemir el colchón mientras se levantaba—. Estaba preguntándome cuándo me invitarían a sus conciliábulos nocturnos. ¿Qué pasa exactamente entre ustedes... o no debería preguntarlo?

Dio gracias al cielo por la oscuridad.

—Olvídalo —agregó Ginny—. Es un tipo guapo... pero no de los que me gustan. Uno de estos días le ganaré una partida. Aunque por esas miraditas creo que ya pasó algo entre ustedes ¿No es asi querida amiga?

Ginny ahora no por favor.

Vamos Hermione, soy tu amiga.

Ok de acuerdo, si paso algo entre nosotros.

¿Un beso o algo más?

Algo mas — dijo Hermione sonrojandose.

Si, lo sabía — y se puso a dar saltitos en el lugar— no es romantico, la historia se repite, como Mirielli y Maurice, lo unico que falta es que ahora te quedes embarazada de Malfoy y ¡Bingo!

Ginny no lo digas ni de broma, mejor vamos— Hermione queria salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, ya se imaginaba la reaccion de su amiga, rogaba a Merlín que su querida pelirroja amiga se comportara delante de Draco.

Treparon las escaleras, con Ginny poniéndose un jersey sobre el pijama, y se sentaron en los bancos tapizados del puente, una a cada lado de Draco. Ginny se sirvió un trago mientras Hermione sacaba del bolso las piezas y el paño y los disponía en el suelo, a la luz de la lámpara.

Resumió rápidamente su conversación anterior en beneficio de Ginny y se sentó, dejando el suelo a Draco. La barca se balanceaba, las olas golpeaban suavemente. Una dulce brisa los acariciaba mientras estában allí sentados, bajo el universo de estrellas Ginny estaba tocando el paño y mirando a

Draco con una expresión rara y divertida.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiso decir Pitágoras con lo de "música de las esferas"? —le preguntó.

—Pensaba que el universo estaba hecho de números —dijo Draco, mirando las piezas del juego de Montglane—. Que de la misma manera en que las notas de una escala musical se repiten octava tras octava... las cosas de la naturaleza forman un patrón semejante Pensamos que abrió un campo de la investigación matemática en el que sólo recientemente se han hecho descubrimientos importantes. Se llama análisis armónico, la física acústica... y también un factor clave de la física cuántica.

Draco se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Recordó la castaña lo que le había dicho una vez: que para poder pensar tenía que moverse.

—La idea básica —dijo, mientras Ginny lo observaba con atención— es que cualquier fenómeno de naturaleza periódicamente recurrente puede medirse. Es decir, cualquier onda, sea de sonido calor o luz, incluso las mareas. Kepler utilizó esta teoría para descubrir las leyes del movimiento planetario... Newton, para explicar la ley de gravitación universal y la precesión de los equinoccios. Leonard Euler la usó para probar que la luz era una forma ondulada cuyo color depende de la longitud. Pero fue Fourier, el gran matemático del siglo xviü, quien encontró el método por el cual todas las formas onduladas, incluidas las de los átomos, podían medirse. —Se volvió hacia ellas, con sus ojos brillantes en la penumbra.

—De modo que Pitágoras tenía razón —dijo Hermione—. El universo está hecho de números que recurren con precisión matemática y pueden medirse. ¿Piensas que en eso consiste el juego de Montglane... en el análisis armónico de la estructura molecular? ¿Medir ondas para analizar la estructura de los elementos?

—Lo que puede medirse puede comprenderse —dijo lentamente Draco—. Lo que puede comprenderse puede alterarse. Pitágoras estudió con el mayor de los alquimistas... Hermes Trimegisto, a quien los egipcios consideraban la encarnación del gran dios Toth. Fue él quien definió el primer principio de la alquimia: «Lo que hay arriba es como lo que hay abajo.» Las ondas del universo operan de la misma manera que las ondas del átomo más diminuto... y puede demostrarse que interactúan. —Hizo para pausa para mirar a Hermione—. Dos mil años después, Fourier mostró exactamente cómo interactúan. Maxwell y Planck revelaron que la propia energía podía describirse en términos de estas formas onduladas. Einstein dio el último paso y mostró que lo que había sugerido Fourier como herramienta analítica era así en realidad: que la materia y la energía eran formas onduladas que podían transformarse las unas en las otras.

Algo estaba trabajando en su cabeza. Miraba fijamente el paño, en el que los dedos de Ginny recorrían los cuerpos de oro de las serpientes entrelazadas que formaban el número ocho. En algún lugar de su interior estaba formándose una conexión entre el paño —el _labrys_/laberinto descrito por Ginny— y lo que acababa de decir Draco sobre las ondas. Lo que hay arriba es como lo que hay abajo. Macrocosmos, microcosmos. Materiaenergía. ¿Qué significaba?

—El ocho —dijo Hermione en voz alta, aunque seguía perdida en sus pensamientos—. Todo conduce de regreso al ocho. El _labrys _tiene forma de ocho... y también la espiral que, según demostró Newton, estaba formada por la precesión de los equinoccios. Ese paseo místico descrito en nuestro diario... el que dio Rousseau en Venecia... también era un ocho. Y el símbolo de infinito...

—¿Qué diario? —preguntó Draco, súbitamente alerta. Lo miró, incrédula. ¿Era posible que Minne les hubiera mostrado algo que su bisnieto desconocía?

—Es un libro que nos dio Minne —le dijo—. Es el diario que tambien te dio Dumbledore, ¿recuerdas? el de una monja francesa que vivió hace 200 años. Ella estaba presente cuando sacaron el juego de la abadía de Montglane. No hemos tenido tiempo de terminarlo. Lo tengo aquí... —Empecé a sacar el libro de su bolso, pero Draco dio un salto.

—Dios mío —exclamó—, de modo que eso era lo que quería decir cuando dijo que tú tenías la clave final. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? ella me pidio que le diera el diario, que yo no era la persona correcta de portarlo, por eso se lo entregué —Tocaba la suave piel del libro que tenía en la mano.

—Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza —dijo Hermione. Abrió el libro en la página en que se describía la Larga Marcha, aquella ceremonia en Venecia. Los tres se inclinaron para verlo a la luz de la bujía. Lo estudiaron un momento en silencio. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió a mirar a Draco con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Son movimientos de ajedrez, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó.

Él asintió.

—Cada movimiento con el número ocho en este diagrama —dijo— corresponde a un símbolo con la misma ubicación en este paño... probablemente un símbolo que también veían en la ceremonia. Y si no me equivoco, nos indica qué clase de pieza llegaría lógicamente al tablero. Dieciséis pasos, cada uno formado por tres piezas de información. Tal vez las tres que tú adivinaste: qué, cómo y cuando.

—Como los trigramas del I—Ching —dijo Hermione—. Cada grupo contiene un cuanto de información.

Solarin me miraba de hito en hito. De pronto rió.

—Exacto —dijo, inclinándose para estrujar el hombro de Hermione—. Vamos, ajedrecistas. Hemos adivinado la estructura del juego. Ahora reunámoslo todo y descubramos la puerta al infinito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Trabajaron toda la noche. Ahora comprendía por qué los matemáticos se sienten recorridos por una onda trascendental de energía cuando descubren una nueva fórmula o ven un nuevo patrón en algo que han contemplado mil veces. Sólo las matemáticas proporcionaban el sentimiento de atravesar otra dimensión, una que no existía en el tiempo y el espacio... ese sentimiento de caer dentro y a través de un acertijo, de tenerlo en torno de manera física.

Hermione no era una gran matemática, pero comprendía a Pitágoras cuando decía que las matemáticas formaban una unidad con la música. Mientras Ginny y Draco trabajaban con los movimientos de las piezas en el tablero y ella trataba de captar el patrón en papel... se sentía como si pudiera oír el canto de la fórmula del juego de Montglane. Era como un elixir que recorría sus venas, arrastrándola con su hermosa armonía mientras ellos luchábamos en el suelo tratando de encontrar el sistema en las piezas.

No era fácil. Tal como había insinuado Draco, cuando se trata de una fórmula comprendida por sesenta y cuatro cuadrados, treinta y dos piezas y dieciséis posiciones en un paño... las combinaciones posibles eran muchas más que el número total de estrellas en el universo conocido. Aunque por su dibujo parecía como si algunos de los movimientos fueran movimientos del caballo y otros de la torre o el alfil... no podían estar seguros. El sistema completo tenía que coincidir en los sesenta y cuatro cuadrados del tablero del juego de Montglane.

Y esto se veía dificultado por el hecho de que, aun cuando supierán qué peón o caballo había hecho el movimiento hacia cierto cuadrado, no sabían cuál había estado en qué cuadrado en el momento en que se había diseñado el juego.

No obstante, estaba convencida de que incluso para estas cosas había una clave... de modo que siguieron adelante con la información que tenían. Las blancas siempre mueven primero, y por lo general mueven un peón. Aunque Ginny se quejó de que eso no era rigurosamente histórico, por su gráfico parecía claro que el primer movimiento había sido de un peón... la única pieza que podía hacer un movimiento vertical al comienzo del juego. ¿Alternaban los movimientos piezas blancas y negras o debían suponer que, como en el recorrido del caballo, podían estar constituidas por una sola pieza que saltaba al azar por el tablero? Optaron por lo primero, porque disminuía las posibilidades. Y ya que se trataba de una fórmula y no de un juego, decidieron también que cada pieza sólo podría mover una vez y que cada cuadrado podría ocuparse sólo una vez. Para Draco este modelo no formaba un juego que tuviera sentido en una partida real... pero sí revelaba un patrón que se parecía al del paño y nuestro mapa. Sólo que, por extraño que pareciera, quedaba al revés; es decir, era la imagen refleja de la procesión que se había celebrado en Venecia.

Al amanecer tenían un esquema semejante a la imagen del _labrys _proporcionada por Ginny. Y si se dejaban en el tablero las piezas que no se habían movido, formaban otro número ocho geométrico en el plano vertical. Sabían que estában muy cerca.

Con ojos fatigados, levantaron la mirada de su trabajo con un sentimiento de camaradería que trascendía sus tendencias competitivas individuales. Ginny empezó a reír y rodar por el suelo con Carioca saltando sobre su estómago. Draco se precipitó sobre Hermione como un lunático, levantándola y haciéndola girar por el aire. Salía el sol, que tenía el mar de un color rojo sangre y el cielo, de un rosado de perla.

—Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es conseguir el tablero y las piezas que faltan -le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Estoy segura de que será coser y cantar.

—Sabemos que en Londres hay otras nueve -señaló, sonriéndole con una expresión que sugería que estaba pensando en otra cosa aparte del ajedrez—. Creo que tendríamos que ir a echar un vistazo... ¿no te parece?

—Bien, venga, capitán —dijo Ginny — Levantemos el penol y atemos el botalón. Voto porque nos pongamos en camino.

—Será por agua entonces —dijo Draco, feliz.

—Y que la gran diosa Kar vele sobre nuestros esfuerzos náuticos —dijo Hermione.

—Izaré las velas por eso —dijo Ginny.

Y lo cumplió.


End file.
